The Great War: Act Two
by Gen.Reaper
Summary: The Second Gene Corp War rages on. PLEASE READ ACT ONE FIRST.
1. Introduction

**The Gene Corp Wars**

 _The Great War: Act Two_

The Story So Far – The Second Gene Corp War Continues (Please read Act One before you read this)

 **September 2246** – Although its namesake and instigator has been vanquished, the Second Gene Corp War rages on across Viking Verse Europe, quickly becoming known as the "Great War" by the Coalition's Viking Verse Allies due to the unprecedented scale of destruction it has brought to Europe as the Coalition, Federal Republic of Isotx, and Western Hemispheric Federation continues to fight against Gene Corp's former ally, the Roman Empire, who has nationalized the Gene Corp assets in its territories who has been joined by Drago Bludvist, who with the Patrick Walker took control of Scandinavia and the Gene Corp Facilities located there including several of the infamous "Conversion Camps" where Gene Corp's scientists still continue to turn people into dragons at an ever quickening rate and had recently joined forces with the Conservative Liberation Front(CLF) led by traitorous former U.S General, Martin Henderson who has taken the late General Walker's place at Drago Bludvist's side as commander of his turncoat Blackwater forces. To make matters worse, the Coalition's hurried and hasted invasion of mainland Europe have overstretched its supply lines causing its forces to run short in vital supplies needed to continue the offensive forcing the Coalition leaders to order their forces halt so the supply lines can be reorganized as new supply bases are built across liberated Western Europe and Britannia.

However Task Force Therian continues to take the fight to both Rome and Drago Bludvist in both covert and conventional ops that target their former Gene Corp facilities including their Conversion Camps while both the Isotxians and WHF continue to grow in strength as more and more of their forces pour through the rifts linking their worlds to the Viking Verse allowing them to launch more and larger offensives while the theirs and the Coalition's air forces continue to wreak havoc on Rome's industries. The Coalition and its allies have also been recently joined by the newly proclaimed Second Roman Republic led by Tullus Salvius, the brother of Marcus Salvius, the current Roman Emperor who now reigns from Constantinople while Tullus has placed his capital at Neapolis (Naples) and mustered his own military from defected Roman POWs captured who have been armed by the United States with late 21st Century weaponry that give them an advantage over Marcus' forces and levels the playing field against the Blackwater forces still loyal to Marcus. The Coalition has also began to assemble a new Task Force codenamed Nautilus to combat Drago Bludvist's operations which is being led by APMSF General, Jayden Henderson, the nephew of Martin Henderson who had hired the hitman who killed his brother, Jayden's father, who he wishes to avenge when the time comes and alongside them is the Isotxian 7th Independent Mechanized Corps led by General Erwin Schnitter the 31st who is having his forces modernized with Coalition Verse technology to level the playing field between them and Blackwater forces.

But the war is not the only concern of the warring faction as an early winter fueled by the surplus dark energy released by the explosion of the dark energy reactor beneath Rome has begun to overtake Europe causing crops across the continent to fail as temperatures drop and record snowfall blankets most of Northern Europe while in Southern Europe, hurricanes, once an extremely rare occurrence on the usually sunny Mediterranean Sea are now occurring frequently, devastating once beautiful and prosperous coastal regions in what is now being called a "Dark Energy Winter" as the Coalition and Isotxians are forced to send billions of dollars' worth of humanitarian aid to help feed and provide shelter to the starving and displaced peoples of Europe while the Roman Empire is swamped by hundreds of refugees both fleeing the war and areas devastated by the weather while struggling to feed its own people. While in the Isotx Verse, the long-lasting war between the Federal Republic of Isotx and the Eastern Empire rages on in spite of the Isotxians' involvement in the Viking Verse sparking fears amongst their allies that like the Second Gene Corp War, their war will escalate to involve them as well.

* * *

 **Major Factions**

The Coalition-Isotxian-WHF Alliance 

**The United States of America**

 **Government** : Socialist Democrat

 **Head of State** : President Paxton Fettle

 **Headquarters** : Cape Girardeau, Missouri

 **Home Dimension** : Coalition Verse

 **The European Federation**

 **Government** : Federal Union

 **Head of State** : Prime Minister Alberta Linto

 **Headquarters** : Geneva, Switzerland

 **Home Dimension** : Coalition Verse

 **Member Nations** : Germany, France, United Kingdom, Italy, Belgium, Netherlands, Ireland, Spain, Portugal, Luxembourg, Liechtenstein, Poland, Switzerland, Turkey, Sweden, Norway, Hungary, Romania, Czech Republic, Slovakia, Austria, Estonia, Lithuania, Latvia, Ukraine, and Greece

 **The Russian Federation**

 **Government** : Socialist Democrat

 **Head of State** : President Artur Rusnak

 **Headquarters** : Moscow, Moscow Oblast

 **Home Dimension** : Coalition Verse

 **Allies** : Commonwealth of Independent States (CIS)

 **Federal Republic of Isotx (FRI) and Commonwealth**

 **Government** : Federal Republic

 **Head of State** : Prime Minister Omerson Vincent

 **Headquarters** : Chicago, Capitol Province

 **Home Dimension** : Isotx Verse

 **Client States/Commonwealths** : West Germania, Gaul, Britannia, Hibernia, Roma, Hispania, and East Australia

 **Western Hemispheric Federation (WHF)**

 **Government** : Socialist Democrat

 **Head of State** : Leadership Council

 **Headquarters** : Mexico City

 **Home Dimension** : WHF Verse

 **Free Roman Empire (West Rome)**

 **Government** : Constitutional Monarchy

 **Head of State** : Emperor Tullus Salvius

 **Headquarters** : Neapolis (Naples)

 **Home Dimension** : Viking Verse

 **The Viking Tribes of the Barbaric Archipelago**

 **Government** : Hereditary Chiefdom

 **Head of State** : Various

 **Headquarters** : Various

 **Home Dimension** : Viking Verse

 **Major Participating Tribes** : Hairy Hooligans, Hysterics, Visithugs, Bashem Oiks, Lava Louts, Bog-Burglars, Berserkers (Remnants), Meatheads, Murderous Tribe

 **Task Force Therian**

 **Commanders** : General Barnes, General Charles Karlson, General Reaper, General Catherine Reaper, Colonel Gosha Titov, and Brigadier General Lucile Sévern

 **Headquarters** : Isle of Berk Dragon Sanctuary

 **Home Dimension** : Viking and Coalition Verses

 **Major Units** : 502nd Special Operations Fighter Squadron, APMSF 1st Stormtrooper Legion, Hairy Hooligan Dragon Riders, and Russian and European Contingents

 **Task Force Nautilus**

 **Commanders** : General Jayden Henderson

 **Headquarters** : Cape Girardeau (Temporary)

 **Home Dimension** : Coalition and Viking Verses

 **Major Units:** APMSF 8th Stormtrooper Legion, Russian and European Contingents, and participants from the Viking Verse

 **Minor Factions**

 **Canada**

 **Israel**

 **Central American Union (CAU)**

 **United Asian Federation (UAF)**

 **South African Federation (SAF)**

 **South American Union (SAU)**

 **Australian Union (AU)**

 **Commonwealth of Independent States (CIS)**

Opposing Forces

 **The Roman Empire (East Rome)**

 **Government** : Absolute Monarchy

 **Head of State** : Emperor Marcus Salvius

 **Headquarters** : Constantinople

 **Home Dimension** : Viking Verse

 **Puppets** : Sasanian Kingdom and Civilized Hunnic Kingdoms

 **Drago Bludvist's Empire**

 **Government** : Dictatorship

 **Head of State** : Drago Bludvist and Martin Henderson

 **Headquarters** : Drago's Fortress

 **Home Dimension** : Viking Verse

 **Blackwater PMC Forces** (Divided between Roman Empire and Drago Bludvist)

 **Government** : Private Military Contractor/Private Security Contractor

 **Head of State** : Martin Henderson (Drago), Roman Military Command

 **Headquarters** : Blackwater Scandinavian Command (Drago), Constantinople (Roman Empire)

 **Home Dimension** : Coalition Verse

 **Minor Factions**

 **Sasanian Kingdom**

 **Civilized Hunnic Kingdoms**

Other Nations 

**Eastern Empire**

Neutral Countries

 **United Arabian States (UAS)**

 **Chanian Federation**

 **Balkan States**

 **Finland**


	2. Chapter 1

"…" – Regular Speech

="…"= - Inside Head

{"…"} – Dragonese

["…"] – Translation Collar

*"…"* - Telepathic Speech

#"…"# - Radio/Telephone/PA System Speech

If you see a mixture of one or more of the above, that means they're using all those at once.

* * *

Chapter One: Strike in the Baltic

 **Somewhere in the Baltic Sea**

 **Task Force Therian**

 **September 15** **th** **, 2246 – 0754**

Calvin, in his relatively new Seashocker form, was swimming deep beneath the surface of the Baltic as he came up on three dragon trapper ships using specially-designed nets to capture aquatic dragons and at the same time avoiding detection from the sonars of the two Blackwater gunboats that were protecting them while accompanying him was Valka, who was wearing a combat diver suit carrying her staff and a small team of Navy SEALs

#"Monsters."# Valka said quietly as one of the boats lifted up one of its nets that had a wild Seashocker caught inside it, bringing it above the surface of the water and dumping it into its specially designed cargo hold

#"Don't worry Mrs. Haddock, these guys won't be trapping anymore dragons after we're through with them."# The Navy SEAL Team Leader said, "There's Bravo Team over there right now."

Calvin looked over to his right and saw Pentrov, who was also in his Seashocker form leading another team of Navy SEALs toward the boats

[#"Bravo Team in position."#] Pentrov said

[#"Charlie Team in position."#] Said Walton Krueger, another post-human dragon who was in his Seashocker form

[#"Alpha Team in position."#] Calvin said

[#"Okay Calvin call it in and let's start this so we can get out of this cold fucking water!"#] Walton said to Calvin

[#"Roger that."#] Calvin said as he contacted Barnes, who was waiting with the others on the USAS _Bradley_ which was cloaked a few miles away in a squall

[#"Barnes, all assault teams are in position and awaiting for you and the others to make your move. #]

[#"Affirmative, we're initiating our assault."#] Barnes replied

*"You ready for this Val?"* Calvin asked Valka telepathically and she nodded in response as she gripped her staff as the Navy SEALs readied their weapons as they waited until one of the gunboats suddenly exploded after it was hit by a plasma blast just as the rest of Task Force Therian descended from the _Bradley_ which uncloaked directly above

[#"Me, Valka, Pentrov, and Walton will take out the nets, the rest of you get on the boats and get those dragons out of them!"#] Calvin shouted as he and Valka went to one of the nets hanging from the nearest dragon trapper ship as it was bringing up another Seashocker the while Navy SEALs swam up to the dragon trapper boat and boarded it, engaging the crew except for one who went to the bottom of the ship and started placing an explosive charge

*"Valka you cut the cables with that knife the SEALs gave you, I'm going to try to calm that Seashocker down!"* Calvin said to Valka, who nodded as she pulled out a knife which she began to use to cut through the cables connecting the net to the boat as Calvin communicated telepathically with the Seashocker, which was in a state on panic

*"Hey there big guy, we're here to get you out of here, so just stay calm while my friend up there gets you out of this net!"*

*"Who are you?!"* One of the Seashocker's Head asked him

*"I'm a friend."* He replied, *Just stay still, you'll be out of here in no time."*

The Seashocker nodded with both its heads as Valka continued to cut through the cables with her knife

#"I've almost got it!"# She said to Calvin as the other gunboat exploded and sunk behind Calvin, disappearing into the dark depths below while the Navy SEAL placing the charge on the ship armed the charged and swam away to a safe distance before it detonated, freeing the aquatic dragons trapped inside its cargo bay

#"Objective accomplished."# The SEAL said as Valka cut through the last of the cables and freeing the Seashocker

*"Now get as far away from here as you can and avoid any more nets you see because you might not be as lucky next time!"* Calvin said to the Seashocker that nodded with both its heads

*"Thank you _friend_."* The Seashocker said to him before it swam into the depths with the other freed aquatic dragons

#"All boat crews neutralized! Awaiting evac!"# One of the Navy SEAL Team Leaders shouted

[#"Are you guys finished down there?!"#] Barnes shouted to Calvin, Pentrov, and Walton

[#"Just about Barnes, we're just cutting up the last of these nets and we'll be good to go!"#] Pentrov replied

[#"Hurry it up, it's only a matter of time until Drago realizes that these boats have gone quiet!#] Barnes shouted as Calvin and Valka hurriedly cut the cables for the other nets

#"Isn't this our last mission against Drago?"# Valka asked Calvin, who nodded

*"Yeah Jayden's new Task Force is being deployed for its first mission tonight."* He replied as tore through the cables of one of the nets with the teeth of one of his heads, *"And from that point on, Therian will be focusing on the East Romies while Jayden takes on Drago."*

#"What if he needs your help?"# Valka asked him

*"Well this is also my last mission as part of Task Force Therian, I'm going to be a _shared asset_ from this point on."* He replied, *"Meaning I will be staying at the sanctuary unless Therian or Jayden needs my help on a mission."*

*"It's also for security reasons since both Drago and Marcus are trying to capture me now."* Calvin added, *"Plus I need to be taking care of Emily, she could pop any day now according to Ward and not to mention I need to continue my training with your Bewilderbeast so I'm ready whenever they find Goliath."*

#"You don't have to use the codename when talking with me."# Valka said to him, #"Speaking of which, how close are the Isotxians to find Drago's Fortress?"#

*"I don't know, haven't been keeping very good track."* Calvin replied as they cut through the cables for the last two nets; *"That's the last of them!"*

[#"All nets neutralized, heading to the surface now for extraction."#] Calvin said to Barnes

[#"Ten-Four, your evac is standing by."#] He replied as Calvin, Pentrov, Valka, and Walton swam to the surface of the Baltic where Valka lit a flare and waved it around in the air to mark their position for the Mallards descending down from the _Bradley_ to pick up them and the Navy SEALs

{"That was piss easy."} Walton said

{"I just want to get out of this water, I'm an aviator, not a swimmer."} Pentrov said

{"Well somebody had to do it."} Calvin replied as three of the Mallards hovered over them and dropped elevator-like platforms into the water, {"Well come on, let's get back to the _Bradley_ so we can RTB and call it a day!"}

Calvin, Pentrov, and Walton swam onto the platforms while Valka got onto the same one as Calvin and took off her goggles and oxygen mask as the platform was lifted back up into the Mallard

"Thank gods that is over." She said after they were inside the Mallard where Calvin used his transformation device to turn into his Deadly Nadder form before shaking off some of the water that was still on him

{"I guess I was the only one who enjoyed that?} He asked

"You weren't the one who had to wear that mask and goggles for two hours." Valka replied, "I can't see how those SEALs can stand to wear that stuff for that long!"

{"They're used to it."} Calvin said as the Mallard docked inside the _Bradley_ 's Hangar bay where Calvin and Valka dismounted as the other post-human dragons and Mallards flew in and landed with Barnes immediately contacting the _Bradley_ 's Captain after the strike force was safely inside

[#"Captain, we're all in, get us out of here before enemy reinforcements show up."#]

#"Roger that, setting course for Berk."# The Captain replied as the hangar bay doors closed as the _Bradley_ flew high up into the sky and flying West toward Berk

[{"That was well done everybody! Drago's dragon trappers will be thinking twice before they try nabbing anymore sea dragons!"}] Barnes shouted

"I'm going to go get out of this accursed diver suit." Valka said to Calvin before she left the hangar as Wensky approached Calvin

{"Do me and Emily a favor and get all that salt water washed off when we get back to Berk."}

{"Was already planning on it."} Calvin replied

{"So how's Sheva?"} Wensky asked him

{"Last time I heard from her and Jayden she sounded fine, although she was exhausted. But we'll know for sure when we get here."} He replied

{"Well being a parent can suck all the energy out of you and I know that from experience."} Wensky said, {"Speaking of which are you and Emily ready?}

{"We think so, Milo has given us a lot of practice."} Calvin replied

{"So how's your parents?"} Wensky asked

{"They're fine too, they're taking care of Milo for me and Emily as we're expecting for her to pop any day now."} Calvin replied

{"Are you scared?"} Wensky asked him

{"Of course..."} He replied

{"Don't worry it's natural to be scared, but I can ensure you that there is _nothing_ to worry because Katie had no problems pumping out Emily and her brothers, so why shouldn't Emily be able to do the same with your three kids?"} Wensky said to him

{"It's not just that, it's also that I'm worried that since both Drago and Rome is after me, they're going to be after her too."} He replied, {"We've had like three attempted security breaches that I've heard of in the past month which were some of their people trying to get to me."}

{"Note the word _attempted_ , but yeah I see your point."} Wensky said to him, {"But just promise me you won't let that get in the way of being a good father and husband."}

{"I won't."} Calvin said

 **An Hour Later**

The _Bradley_ arrived at Berk just as a massive winter storm was about to engulf the island

#"General I suggest your men get inside the sanctuary ASAP because that winter storm is going to hit any minute now!" The _Bradley_ 's Captain shouted to Barnes

[#"Roger that."#] Barnes replied as the _Bradley_ flew to the Dragon Sanctuary, which was located on the eastern shoreline of the island

{"Okay everybody, we got a big-ass snowstorm inbound so we got to get into the sanctuary before it hits or otherwise we'll get caught in it!"} Barnes shouted to the rest of the strike force

*"Come on Val, you can ride on me."* Calvin said before Valka climbed onto him as the other post-humans braced themselves to take off as the _Bradley_ hovered off shore from the sanctuary before the hangar doors opened

{"GO! GO! GO!"} Barnes shouted as he, Calvin, and the others took off out of the _Bradley_ , which immediately went back above the clouds as they entered the sanctuary

{"That's the second storm to hit us this month!"} Pentrov shouted as they flew through the ice tunnels that led to the main area of the sanctuary

{"As I've said multiple times before it's because of all that dark energy that got released from Gene Corp's reactor blowing up that didn't go into making the rifts!"} Barnes replied, {"It's fucking with the atmosphere causing all this shitty weather!"}

The group arrived in the main chamber of the sanctuary where most of the dragons, both pure and post-human lived including the Bewilderbeast which was sitting in the artificial hot spring that had been built for it by Coalition Engineers

*"Yet another successful mission I presume?"* The Bewilderbeast asked them as they landed

{"Yep and with record time as well."} Barnes replied

*"I see that."* The Bewilderbeast said as he looked at Calvin as Valka jumped down from him

*"I suggest you return to Emily as quickly as you can, she's been in a… _special_ mood since you left."* He said to Calvin

{"Another mood swing I presume?"} He asked him

*"I'm afraid so, I could hear her one of tantrums from here."* The Bewilderbeast replied

Calvin sighed

{"Well I'll see you guys later, I have a pregnant Deadly Nadder to attend to."} He said to the others before he took off

*"So has anything unique happened while we were gone?"* Barnes asked the Bewilderbeast

*"Nothing that I know off."* The Bewilderbeast replied

 **Karlson Family Chamber**

Calvin landed outside the chamber that he shared with Emily and both their parents before sticking his head in and looking around

{"Mom? Dad? Emily? I'm home!"} He shouted

{"Calvin!"} Emily shouted as she got up from behind the pile of rocks she had been sleeping behind and rushed over to Calvin and nuzzling him

{"Where's my mom and dad?"} Calvin asked her

{"They took Milo and went out while I calmed down."} She replied

{"Yeah the Bewilderbeast said you went through another one of your mood swings again."} Calvin said to her, {"So…how have you been?"}

{"I've been better, but I'm fine now that you're back here."} She replied

{"What about the babies?"} Calvin asked her

{"They're fine too.} She replied, {"So how did the mission go?"}

{"The usual, we went in, we kicked the bad guys' asses, and saved a few dragons in the process."} Calvin said to her

{"I miss being out there with you guys."} Emily replied

{"I miss it too."} Calvin said, {"Well come on, let's get settled down, it's not good for you to be up like this."}

Emily smiled as she and Calvin went into the chamber and laid down against one of its walls

{"So any news from the front?"} Calvin asked her

{"Tullus' men are still getting their asses handed to them in Africa and it's the same old things across the board."} She replied, {"This war is never going to end."}

{"Well Jayden are being deployed for the first time tonight, so how knows, they might be the ones who finally deliver the blow that finally brings the war to a close."} Calvin said

{"Oh yeah I forgot about that."} Emily replied, {"Any idea on what their first deployment is going to be?"}

{"No idea."} Calvin said, {"Probably better that it stays that away."}

 **Infirmary – Lower Chambers**

 **A Few Minutes Later**

Valka entered the infirmary of the Dragon Sanctuary where Ward and the other doctors along with their assistants and nurses tended to the wounds and illnesses of both post-human and pure dragons where she was immediately greeted by Ward's four adopted baby Skrills; Sandra, Andrew, Garret, and Bale, who immediately gathered at her feet

"Well hello there little ones, where is your mother?" Valka asked them

"I'm over here Val!" Ward shouted from behind a sedated post-human Gronckle whose blood pressure she was checking as Valka came over, followed by the four Skrills

"What's wrong with him?" Valka asked as she looked at the sedated Gronckle

"Nothing right now." She replied, "He's one of the guys that Reaper and Catherine freed from that conversion camp they attacked on Crete at midnight and he started to panic as they flew back, so they sedated him so he wouldn't hurt himself or the others"

"Poor thing." Valka said, "What are you doing to him?"

"Making sure he isn't having an allergic reaction to the sedatives." Ward replied when she noticed her adopted children and sighed, "And now they're up again."

"Well you can't outside right now, there's a big winter storm going on right now." Valka said

"I'm not worried, we keep a few slabs of lamb in the freezer in the back to feed me, them, Aberly, the Reapers, and the Schnitters…if we ever see them again." Ward replied, "So I guess your mission was successful?"

"It was…although it wasn't comfortable wearing that diver suit." Valka said

"Well you're the one who volunteered to go." Ward replied, "So are you excited to finally get to see Henderson and Sheva's new kids?"

"Of course, how often do you get to see baby Stormcutters?" Valka asked her

"How's Cloudjumper handling it?" She asked

"He's excited too, the most excited I've seen him in a while." Valka replied, "Any word on what Henderson's first mission is going to be?"

"No they're keeping hush hush and for good reason because none of us want Drago and Martin to be ready for them." Ward said to her

Valka nodded

"So do you need any help with anything down here?" She asked

"No, not right now at least." Ward replied, "Things have been pretty quiet down here today."

"Good to hear." Valka said

"So where's Stoick, haven't seen him or for that matter, your son and the other riders, all day today." Ward replied

"Last time I checked Stoick was in the village tending to his chiefly duties and Hiccup and his friends were out hunting." Valka said

"Hunting?! In this weather?!" Ward asked her

"Unless you haven't noticed, food has been scarce due to the weather." Valka replied, "And sometimes the humanitarian aid isn't enough."

Ward sighed

"I hope they're alright." She said

 **Somewhere else on Berk**

Hiccup and the other dragon riders along with their dragon mounts and Zoey, who had tagged along with them, were taking shelter from the storm inside a large cave where had manage to set up a chemical bonfire to keep them warm

"I hate this weather." Astrid said as she cupped her hands and breathed into them before rubbing them together as they sat around the fire with their dragons and Zoey

["Same here."] Zoey said as she and Toothless were cuddling together to keep warm

"How far are we from the village Zoey?" Hiccup asked Zoey, who was wearing her powered combat armor to protect her from possible attacks by wild dragons and other wild animals that had a built in GPS device

["Only a short flight away."] She replied

"If the weather clears up enough, we'll try to make it there." Hiccup said

"Yeah _if_." Tuffnut said

["If we're gone long enough my parents will come looking for us."] Zoey replied, ["Wish we could at least say we caught something though."]

"The storm came much quicker than we thought it would." Hiccup said, "If we had known it was going to get here this soon, we would've never went out."

"Well at least we did have _some_ fun at least while we were doing it." Astrid said as she and Hiccup cuddled together

"I don't call rummaging around the woods in the bitter cold for two hours _fun_." Snotlout replied

["Nobody cares about what you think is fun Snotlout."] Zoey said to him

"Well I do!" Snotlout replied

Zoey rolled her eyes

*"Don't mind him, he's always like this."* Hookfang said to her

{"I've noticed."} She replied

"What was that?!" Snotlout asked

"So how long does this chemical burn for?" Fishlegs asked Zoey

["Up to ten hours.]" She replied, ["Did you bring extra cans of it just in case?"]

"Yes." Fishlegs said

"Well it does really warm the place up, I'll give it that." Hiccup said

["That's what it's designed for."] Zoey said, ["Just don't try to breathe in the smoke."]

"We're not that stupid." Ruffnut said

["Just making sure you knew that."] Zoey replied

"So have you heard anything from Erwin or Margaret recently?" Hiccup asked her

["Well Erwin's Corps is still being modernized, but they're supposedly almost ready for deployment."] She replied

"Think they'll be deployed to North Africa to help the West Romans?" Astrid asked her

["Don't know, but the Isotxians are still pretty bitter over what happened at Altoona Province, so I doubt it."] She replied

"Well that was Marcus' doing, not Tullus'." Hiccup said, "I actually feel sorry for Tullus, he's trying really hard to make up for what his brother's been doing, but stuff just keeps getting worst with all those hurricanes, the food shortages, and the war."

["Yeah, but the Coalition have been helping him in any way they can, but there is just so much going on right now that our hands are too tied up so they can't provide him with everything he needs."] Zoey replied

"The quicker this war ends, the better it will be for everybody involved." Hiccup said

 **Outside Cape Girardeau, MO; Cape Girardeau Airbase - Airship Docks; Coalition Verse**

 **Task Force Nautilus**

 **1343 Hours**

It was a windy autumn afternoon as Jayden Henderson, the commander of the multinational Task Force Nautilus and the newly created APMSF 8th Legion, was standing with his two second commands, Earc Salmond, a post-human Raincutter and Phillip Turner, a post-human Zippleback as they oversaw the last preparations for their departure to the Viking Verse as their supplies and equipment were loaded onto the repaired _Patton_ -class airships, USAS _Rushmore_ and _Schwarzkopf_

{"We should be ready go by 1900 hours, so we're on schedule."} Turner said to Jayden as a column of Pershing II MBTs and Conrad IFVs rolled past them as they rolled up the _Clark_ 's vehicle loading ramp into its vehicle bay

{"Good…how's morale though?"} Jayden asked

{"The men are anxious, but otherwise excited to be finally going on our first mission."} Earc replied, {"Speaking of which, you haven't bothered to tell us what our first mission is yet."}

{"I'll tell you after we depart, we can't too be sure that Drago or my Uncle doesn't have spies here watching and listening to us."} Henderson said

{"Understood.} Turner replied, {"So what about this new armor we're going to be getting?"}

{"New armor?} Earc asked

{"The APMSF made a few… _upgrades_ to the armor to bring it up to their standards."} Henderson replied, {"I think you two and the others will be very pleased with it."}

{"JAYDEN!"} Sheva shouted as she approached with Earc's wife, Niamh, who was in her human form and three months pregnant

{"What is it Sheva?"} Henderson asked her when he realized she was carrying their four baby Stormcutters, Jayden Jr., Miguel, Joel, and Victoria on her back, {"Oh."}

{"Yeah, they've been wanting to see ever since you got up and left this morning."} She replied as the baby Stormcutters climbed down off of her and made their way over to Jayden, who lowered his head so he could look at them

{"Did you want to see me?"} Jayden asked them before they cried and started to lick his face

{"Niamh you shouldn't be walking around."} Earc said to his wife

"I'm fine Earc, I just can't stand holding still longer than few a seconds." Niamh replied

Earc sighed

{"So did you see the doctor today?"} He asked

"Yes, he said that so far there seems to be nothing to be worried about." Niamh replied

{"So where's Ellie and Evie?"} Turner asked Sheva

{"At the house the APMSF rented out for them packing their things."} She replied, {"Ellie's really become quite the dragon enthusiast, so she's excited to be going to Valka's new sanctuary on Berk."

{"Yeah Valka really rubbed off on her."} Jayden said, {"But at least she's used to being around dragons."}

{"I'm surprised Valka's sanctuary isn't full with all those conversion camps that Barnes and his guys have been hitting."} Turner replied, {"So are we going to be stopping by there before the mission?"}

{"Yes, but we're only going to be there for at least an hour because all we're going to do is drop off all the non-combatants and some non-essential equipment."} Jayden said

{"I just hope the weather's clear when we get there because last time I heard Berk was in for a large blizzard today."} Earc said

{"I've read the weather reports, they're expecting a brief still in the blizzard around the time we'll get there."} Henderson replied, {"So we're going have to make it quick if we don't want to get caught in it."}

"So what are the Isotxians up to today?" Niamh asked

{"Not much from what I've seen."} Henderson replied as he eyed the two Isotxian Officers, who were overseeing supplies being unloaded from a supply airship, {"I wouldn't be surprised if they're deployed soon."}

{"I won't either."} Earc said

{"I haven't seen Erwin or Margaret all day either."} Sheva said

{"I'm sure they're around."} Jayden replied

 **Erwin's Headquarters**

 **7** **th** **Independent Mechanized Corps**

Inside the hangar that he had set up his headquarters in, Erwin was sitting at the folding table that served as his desk as he typed up a weekly report for Isotxian Central Command on a computer while Margaret stood behind him as she helped teach him how to use the word processing program he was using and the computer itself

"So how do I this 'saving' thing?" Erwin asked her

"Just click on this icon in the upper left corner." She replied as she pointed the save icon to Erwin, who moved the mouse pointer to click on it, saving the report

"And that's all I do?" Erwin asked her

"Well you're going have to print it." She replied

"And how do I do that?" Erwin asked her

"Press the Ctrl button to the left of the spacebar and press P." She replied

"Okay." Erwin said as he pressed the CTRL and P buttons on his keyboard, bringing up the Printing Window, "Now what?"

"Now you just click the button on that window that says 'print'." Margaret replied as she pointed on the button on the Printing Window that said 'Print' which Erwin clicked and almost jumped out of his chair when the nearby Printer came on and starting printing out the report while Margaret broke out into laughter

"Oh…I'm glad you found that funny." Erwin said to her before she gently thumped him on the shoulder with her fist as he picked up the paper that the report had been printed on to inspect it, "Hmmmm looks perfect, give me one of those envelopes over there, so I can hurry up and send this to Command."

Margaret reached over and grabbed one of the envelopes that were in a tray on a nearby table and handed it to Erwin, who folded up the report paper and placed inside the envelope, which he then sealed before ringing up one of his ensigns to take it to the supply airship which would deliver to the Isotx Verse to be delivered to Isotxian Central Command

"Now we just hope that it reaches Central Command." Erwin said to her as he slouched back in his chair while Margaret placed her hands on his shoulders

"Can we do something else now?" Margaret asked him

"What do you want to do?" He asked her

"Anything as long as it isn't here." She replied

"Sure." Erwin said as he stood up, grabbing his jacket which he had on the back of his chair and put it on before leaving the Headquarters with Margaret

"So have you heard anything from Manfred, Harrison, or Julie?" Margaret asked Erwin

"No." He replied

"Well any idea when you're finally going to get deployed?" Margaret asked

"No idea." Erwin replied as they headed for the Parking Lot, "Heard anything from your parents?"

"Yeah, they just recently busted up a Roman conversion camp in Crete." Margaret said

"Crete huh? I'm surprise there's anything left down there with all those hurricanes." Erwin replied

"They said it was tucked away in an area of the Pakhnes where it was sheltered from the worst of the storms." Margaret said

"How did they find it?" Erwin asked her

"British jet spotted it while on patrol in the area the day before they went in to take it out." She replied, "They also said they found some documents there indicating there's another one somewhere in North Africa."

"Speaking of North Africa why has nobody gotten involved down there? From what I've heard the West Romans are getting their asses to them there." Erwin said

"Coalition's too concerned about Europe to get involved and so is the WHF's, don't know about your government however." Margaret replied as they went to their car with Margaret unlocking the doors with her small remote before they got in, "Although I'm sure you're all still bitter about Altoona Province."

"Well Tullus did help bring that travesty to an end." Erwin said, "But yes I'm sure there's still quite a few people who are bitter about it."

Margaret placed the key into the ignition and turned it, revving up the car's engine before setting the car into reverse and backing out of the parking spot and then setting it into forward position and then driving out of the parking lot

"My men are getting restless, they want to get back into the fight, but command for some reason is being hesitant to deploy us even though we're practically ready." Erwin said to her

"Maybe they're waiting for your brothers and sister to return from their assignment?" She asked

"Probably." Erwin replied, "But I am starting to lose my patience too, our people are out there fighting Rome and Drago and we're here sitting on our hands doing jack shit."

"I'm sure they have a reason for keeping you out of the fight this long." Margaret said

 **Isle of Berk – Dragon Sanctuary**

 **Task Force Therian**

After being debriefed; Barnes, Samantha, and Leon were returning to their chamber where Anna and Preston were tending to their three Night Fury hatchlings; Porto, Ally, and Everon who were all asleep laying in a heap next to Anna

{"Where's Zoey?"} Samantha asked Anna

{"She went out to hunt with the dragon riders."} She replied

{"IN THIS WEATHER?!"} Barnes asked

{"Barnes I'm sure they're fine."} Samantha replied, "How have they been?"

{"Up and down as always."} Anna said, {"Wish we could take them outside to play, but the snow is too deep and it's too cold."}

{"Well at least they're well."} Samantha replied as she looked down at the three hatchlings, {"I remember when you, he, and Zoey were all this little, you were clingy."}

{"So you guys are finally home?"} Reaper asked as he and Catherine, both in their Skrill forms entered the chamber

{"We've been home for a few hours actually, it just took forever for us to be debriefed and let go."} Barnes replied, {"So what have you two been up to all day?"}

{"The usual."} Catherine said as she passed Barnes to look at her great grandchildren

{"Did you know that Zoey went out with the dragon riders on their hunt today?"} Barnes asked Reaper

{"Yeah?"} He replied, *"Afraid she and Toothless are going to too close while they're gone?"*

*"Oh ha-ha, very funny dad."* Barnes said to him as Reaper chuckled

*"Just playing with you.* He replied, *"I'm sure Zoey's fine, I will say that Toothless does really care for her."*

*"Never said that he didn't care about her."* Barnes said to him, {"So I heard about that conversion camp you attacked on Crete."}

{"Ah that wasn't anything that we haven't faced before."} He replied, {"But we did find some intel about there being at least one somewhere in Africa."}

{"It would surprise me more if there wasn't one down there."} Barnes said, {"Any idea where it is?"}

{"No, the documents we found were halfway burnt."} Reaper replied

{"Shit."} Barnes said

{"Language!"} Anna shouted

{"Sorry."} Barnes replied

{"So how did your mission go for Calvin?"} Reaper asked him

{"Fine as far as I know."} He replied, {"Going to miss having him around all the time."}

{"It's not like he's going away forever Barnes, he's just going to be shared between us and Jayden."} Reaper said, {"And we have good reasons to remove him from active service on the front."}

{"I know, Drago and Marcus are both increasing their efforts to capture him."} Barnes replied, {"Plus it's better for him and Emily to be together more and not to mention he needs to finish his training with the Bewilderbeast so when we find Drago's he's ready to take him on."}

{"Exactly."} Reaper said, *"Not to mention that we've had another attempted security breach today by one of Drago's henchmen, who committed suicide with a cyanide capsule before we could apprehend him."*

Barnes sighed

*"Let's discuss this later dad."* He said

Reaper nodded

 **Preparing for Transition; USAS** _ **Rushmore**_ **– Hangar Bay; Coalition Verse**

 **Task Force Nautilus**

 **1800 Hours**

Jayden was standing before the other post-humans, all clad in their new powered combat armor, and human personnel of Task Force Nautilus as he prepared to brief them on their mission with the help of a projector screen

[{"This is the Atnbura Conversion Camp."}]

The Projector Screen turned on showing an aerial photo of an ex-Gene Corp Conversion Camp in the mountains of Scandinavia that had been taken over by Drago Bludvist

[{"Atnbura is the largest conversion camp in Southern Scandinavia and taking it out of operation is our first mission."}] Henderson continued, [{"The camp's perimeter is marked by a concrete wall with a guard tower at each corner each manned by four sentries while other sentries patrol the walkways on top of the walls."}], [{"The large concrete structure at the north end of the camp is the main administrative building and armory, the four small rectangular concrete structures in front of it are the barracks, and then large squad concrete structure is where the conversion process is carried out and then finally in front of that you have the warehouses where the inmates are stored after they have been turned until they can be picked up by a train that stops at the camp's depot, located at the southern end of the camp, once every week."}]

"So what's the plan of attack?" An APMSF Officer asked him

[{"Four SAS Sniper teams have positioned themselves on the high grounds that surround the camp's perimeter, they will take out the sentries on the wall and towers while one of our hackers will hack into the camp's automated defense systems and shut them down and from there we take over."}] He replied, [{"We will break up into three assault groups led by me, Turner, and Earc; my group will attack the administrative center, Turner will attack the barracks and conversion facility, while Earc's group will free the camp's inmates."}], [{"However a fourth group consisting of three Whispering Deaths and Engineers will tunnel under the camp and set explosive charges that will be detonated after we complete our objectives and pull out which will take out the camp and hopefully stop them from rebuilding it."}]

[{"What do you want me to do with the inmates after we free them?}] Earc asked him

[{"You will take them to the evac point in the open area in front of the rail depot where they will be airlifted out by the VTOLs to the _Rushmore_ and _Schwarzkopf_ , our Polish GROM friends will be securing it for you.}] He replied, [{"I also want to remind you we have to be quick about this as well because we'll only have a few minutes or up to an hour before Drago or my traitorous wretch of a uncle realizes what's going and sends reinforcements.}]

[{"So we hit them as hard as we can and get out of there as quick as we can?}] A Post-human Deadly Nadder asked

[{"Yes."}] Jayden replied, [{"Any questions?}]

[{"Yeah, when do we kill Drago?!"}] A Post-human Hobblegrunt asked him

[{"Not soon enough I'm afraid.}] Jayden replied with a grin on his face

#"All hands prepare for transitioning."# The Captain said

[{"Lock and load gentlemen, we're going back to war."}] Jayden said

* * *

*** **Author's Notes*****

 ***** What do you think of the new format?

* I will probably be making a spin off to go over the events that occurred between Act One – Act Two

* This will be the story in the Gene Corp Wars book, but there will be a sequel


	3. Chapter 2

"…" – Regular Speech

="…"= - Inside Head

{"…"} – Dragonese

["…"] – Translation Collar

*"…"* - Telepathic Speech

#"…"# - Radio/Telephone/PA System Speech

If you see a mixture of two or more of the above, that means they're using them all at once

Chapter Two: Liberation at Atnbura

 **USAS** _ **Rushmore**_ **– Hangar Bay; Isle of Berk – Dragon Sanctuary; Viking Verse**

 **Task Force Nautilus**

 **September 15, 2246 – 1820 Hours**

The _Rushmore_ and _Schwarzkopf_ hovered offshore from the dragon sanctuary as the noncombatant members of Task Force Nautilus were allowed to disembark while Jayden talked to Sheva, Evie, and Ellie as they prepared to leave

[{"Find where your parents are and stay with them until I get back."}]

Sheva nodded as Ellie hugged Jayden's leg one last time

"Just promise you won't get hurt." Evie said to him

[{"I won't, I promise.}] He replied as he looked down at Ellie, ["Ellie you have to let go."]

Ellie tightened her hold on Jayden's leg before he sighed while Ward, in her Skrill form, and several other post-humans landed in the hangar bay wearing red and white armor followed by several medevac Mallards and Osprey IIs

[{"Come on Ellie, your dad can't take you with him this time.}] Sheva said to Ellie

"What if you don't come back?" Ellie asked him

["I will, I promise."] He replied, ["Now go with your mom to the sanctuary before the weather gets bad again."]

Ellie reluctantly released Jayden's leg and went to Evie, who lifted her up and placed her on Sheva's back with Jayden Jr, Miguel, Joel, and Victoria before she climbed onto Sheva herself

*"Give them hell for me."* Sheva said to Jayden, who nodded before she turned around and took off out of the hangar bay as Ward approached Jayden

{"Long time no see Jayden."} Ward said to him

Jayden nodded

{"So I guess you're coming with us?"} He asked her

{"That's what the Red Skrills for, we go in with you guys or Therian when you attack conversion camps to provide immediate first aid to the inmates as you rescue them."} She replied as Earc approached them

{"Are we ready to go?"} Jayden asked him

{"Yes all noncombatants have disembarked."} Earc replied

{"Good, then let's get underway."} Jayden said as Ward looked at the armor he was wearing

{"So is this the new armor you had custom made?"} She asked

{"Yep, the main difference between this armor and the ones that Therian wears is that these have built-in exosuits that enhanced our strength while we're wearing them."} Jayden replied, {"During testing I ripped the barrel right off a T-62 and then threw it hard enough that it damaged a concrete block."}

{"Whoa."} Ward said, {"But I'm sure it also weighs you down a lot."}

{"Not much through, the exosuit is made from aircraft-grade aluminum which makes it relatively light."} Jayden replied

{"So once again the APMSF has over engineered something."} Ward said

{"Yep."} Jayden replied, {"Makes lifting heavy loads much easier as well."}

{"So where are we heading?"} Ward asked him

{"Atnbura Conversion Camp."} He replied

{"Isn't that the largest conversion camp in Southern Scandinavia?"} Ward asked him as the _Rushmore_ and _Schwarzkopf_ closed their hangar bay doors and took off

{"It is, but it won't be for much longer."} He replied

{"Well just give us word and we'll start doing our part."} Ward said to him

 **Southern Scandinavia - Atnbura Conversion Camp**

 **1857 Hours**

In a previous life, Oili Vagle had been the daughter of Asmund Vagle, a rich and powerful Viking king who led one of the few major Viking kingdoms that had not fallen to Roman Invasion before the outbreak of the Great War and lived a relatively comfortable life until she had fallen in love with and became pregnant by the hand of one of her father's slaves, Fiske, who her father had executed after he found out before he disowned Oili and sold her into slavery and which eventually led to her being sold to the Atnbura Conversion Camp where she was turned into a Hideous Zippleback and thrown in with the rest of the camp's inmates where she gave birth to her son, Mavic, an experience which she narrowly survived thanks to the work of the camp's medical personnel who had placed her in a cell with her son inside the camp's infirmary to recover along which they were then joined by a infant female post-human Hobblegrunt whose mother had died as she was giving birth that Oili "adopted" and named Aslog, who was with Mavic as they huddled close to Oili's side beneath her right wing as they were scared of the sounding of the howling winter winds outside

="Please gods forgive me from my past transgression and deliver us from this dreadful place."= Oili prayed as she looked up at the featureless stone ceiling of her cell

 **Task Force Nautilus**

 **1900 Hours**

Jayden and his assault group took position in the on the northern ridge overlooking Atnbura

[#"Assault Team Alpha in position!"#]

[#"Bravo in position. #] Turner responded

[#"Charlie in position."#] Earc responded soon afterward

[#"Finale in position."#] A Whispering Death said as she and two other Whispering Deaths tunneled under the camp as Engineers followed behind them placing the explosive charges

[#"Okay you brits, do your thing and let's get this show on the road."#] Jayden said to the SAS Sniper Teams on the radio

#"Affirmative."# One of the SAS Snipers replied as he and the other SAS Snipers dispatched the sentries on the guard towers and walls, the howling winds of the storm masking the reports of their rifles while a APMSF Hacker on the _Rushmore_ tapped into the Conversion Camp's power grid and shut down the automated defense turrets and external communications

#"The defenses are down and communications have been silenced."# The Hacker said to Jayden

[#"All assault teams we are good to go! Initiate assault phase!"#] Jayden replied before APMSF Mortar Teams shot red illumination flares which lit up the night over the camp as Jayden and his assault group descended onto the administrative center as Earc's and Turner's assault teams attacked their respective objectives

"SOUND THE ALARM, WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!" A Blackwater Trooper shouted as he saw Earc's team heading to the detention blocks as APMSF Stormtroopers supported by airdropped Conrad IFVs smashed through the front entrance of the camp and engaged the guards

Meanwhile Oili jumped when she heard the sudden explosion of gunfire and explosions outside her cell along with the roars and cries of various species of dragons as Mavic and Aslog cried in terror as they scurried under her

{"Stay close to me little ones!"} Oili screamed as she shielded Mavic and Aslog with her body as dust fell from the ceiling onto them as the glass light that illuminated the cell flickered before going out as Oili screamed, {"GODS HELP US!"}

Back outside, APMSF Stormtroopers dismounted from Jayden and his men as soon as they landed on the roof of the Administrative Center

["Place your charges, get in there, and clear the place out!]" Jayden shouted to them

["Yes sir!"] One of the Stormtroopers replied as they placed breaching charges onto sections of the roof and set them off, creating holes which they jumped down into the building's interior through and began to sweep through it, clearing room by room as Earc and his men broke into the holding facilities and began freeing the imprisoned post-humans inside and escorting them to the evac point which had been secured by the Polish GROM units entering the camp through the railway entrance as Ward and the other Red Skills along with the medevac VTOLs landed

[{#"Hurry and get them onto the VTOLs!"#}] Ward shouted as she and the other Red Skrills rushed the uninjured prisoners onto the VTOLs while human medics provided medical aid to the injured and sick prisoners as Jayden threw a Blackwater Heavy Trooper off the roof of the Administrative Center while Benjamin and Jasmine used their magnesium fire breathe to melt the supports for the communication tower causing it to collapse and smash one of the Guard Barracks as it fell

[#"General I think we didn't bring enough airships for all these people!#] Earc shouted to Jayden

[#"We'll make it work, just get them out of here as fast as you can!"#] He replied

[#"Yes sir! #"] Earc responded as he head-butted a Blackwater Trooper, throwing him into a pile of crates

Back in the Infirmary, Oili heard somebody coming outside

{"Mavic! Aslog! Get behind me!} She shouted to her children, who scurried behind her rear legs as she stood between them and them cell door

"Check each cell and make sure that there's nobody in them!" A Man shouted down the hallway outside as another Man looked into the cell through the observation silt in the door as Oili snarled at him through her muzzle

"We got a live one in here, she has two kids with her!" The Man shouted

"Tell her to get away from the door!" Another Man replied

"Move away from the door, we're coming in!" The Man shouted to Oili as he motioned with his hand for to move away from the door, which surprised her, but she complied, moving to the far end of the cell and shielding Mavic and Aslog with her wings as the other man used a weapon to shoot out the hinges of the cell door, pumping it between each shot, before kicking it in as he and the other man, both clad in black armor rushed in

"Get that muzzle off of her, I'll take care of the chain!" The Other Man shouted as the First Man ripped Oili's muzzle off of her while the Other Man pumped his weapon again, ejecting a cylinder-shaped casing out of it before using it blast the anchor for the chain that was connected to the collars on each of Oili's necks, freeing her

{"Why are you helping us?!} Oili asked the Men

{"I'm sorry we can't understand you, but we have people like you with us!" The First Man replied, {"But we need you and your kids to follow us!}

Oili nodded as she turned around and picked both Mavic and Aslog up by their scruffs before rushing out of the cell with the two Soldiers as another soldier beat down one of Camp Guards

#"General Henderson we got a prisoner down there that we just freed from the infirmary in the west wing of the administrative center, has two kids with her, what do you want us to do with them?!"# One of the Soldiers said to themselves after putting his right hand on the right side of his helmet where his ear was

[#"Get them to the evac point!"#] Somebody replied through the device in an odd-sounding voice

"Roger that!" The Soldier said as he turned to the Second Soldier, "Let's get her to the evac point!"

The Soldier looked at Oili

"Stay with us if you want you and your kids to get out of this hellhole in one piece!" He said to her

Oili nodded and followed the Soldiers outside as the battle raged on where she immediately noticed the armored dragons helping the camp's attackers as she, her children, and the soldiers made their way through the camp grounds

="Who are these people?!"= Oili thought to herself as they entered the detention area where a group of the armored dragons were freeing the other prisoners from the holding facilities where they were stopped by an armored Raincutter

[{"Where are you coming from?!"}] The Raincutter asked the two soldiers through a collar around his neck

"The Administrative Center! General Henderson told us to take them to the evac point!" The First One replied

The Raincutter looked at Oili, Mavic, and Aslog

{"Are you okay ma'am?"} He asked her

Oili nodded as the Raincutter looked back at the two Soldiers

["Keep moving.] He said to them

"Yes sir!" The First Soldier replied before they and Oili continued to an area of the camp where the freed prisoners were being herded into the backs of flying machines which flew off after they were full and then returned empty as they headed toward one of them

"Get on this machine, it'll take you to a place where you and your children can be safe." The Second Soldier said to Oili as she looked at the inside of the flying machine's rear compartment which already had several other prisoners sitting inside on the floor

"This isn't a trick ma'am, we're really here to help." The First Soldier said, "Just trust us."

Oili took a deep breath as she walked into the flying machine's compartment as the ramp closed behind her as she placed both Mavic and Aslog down onto the metal floor before laying down as she felt the flying machine lift off

{"Who are these people?"} She asked the other prisoners in the compartment with her

{"We know as much as you do."} One of them replied

Back at the camp, the battle quickly came to an end as the last of the camp guards were neutralized allowing Task Force Nautilus to switch its focus to freeing and evacuating the remaining prisoners in the detention blocks while the Finale Team continued to place charges in the tunnels dug out by its Whispering Deaths as Turner and Jayden joined Earc at the evac point

{"Have you taken out the Conversion Facility?"} Jayden asked Earc, who nodded

{"Good."} Jayden said as the _Rushmore_ and _Schwarzkopf_ uncloaked while they lowered their altitudes to make evacuating the prisoners easier by allowing them to fly to them on their own while also opening up their vehicle bay doors so the fleeing prisoners could fly into them

{"We better start airlifting our soldiers out."} Turner said

Jayden nodded as Ward and the Red Skrills loaded the last of the sick or injured prisoners into the passenger compartment of an Osprey II which took off and flew to the _Rushmor_ e while the Red Skrills continued to help the evacuation

[#"All ground teams return to your LZs so you can be airlifted back to the airships, I want everybody out of here before Drago and my uncle send half of their army here to kill us!"#] Jayden said to human combat units

{"Did we lose anybody?"} Earc asked as they looked around

{"Nope."} Jayden replied,

{"Awesome."} Turner said as the last groups of prisoners were loaded onto the VTOLs which took off to the _Rushmore_ and _Schwarzkopf_

{"I think that was the last of them!"} Earc said as the human combat units began to pullout from the camp

[#"General Henderson, all charges have been set and primed!"#] A Whispering Death said to Jayden

[{"Roger that."}] He replied, [{"Detonate on my command."}]

[{#"Affirmative."#}] The Whispering Death said, [{#"We'll be waiting."#}]

[{"Just get to the airships first though."}] Jayden said to her before he looked at Earc and Turner

{"Let's hurry up and get out of this joint.} He said to them

{"Agreed."} Earc replied

[#"Okay everybody let's get back to the airships, we're through here!"#] Jayden shouted to the other post-humans, who began to take off back to _Rushmore_ and _Schwarzkopf_ followed by Jayden who stopped and hovered outside the _Rushmore_ 's hangar bay, [#"Finale detonate your charges."]

[#"Ten-four, detonating charges in five…four…three…two… _one_!"#] The Whispering Death said before the charges that the Engineers had set up in her and the other Whispering Deaths' tunnels were detonated at once causing the camp to collapse into a sinkhole

="Let's see you try to rebuild that you sons of bitches."= Jayden said to himself before he went into the hangar bay with the Mallards carrying the last of Nautilus' human combat teams that docked inside before the hangar bay doors were closed behind them as the _Rushmore_ and _Schwarzkopf_ both flew off into the night as inside the hangar bay, the victors celebrated while Ward approached Jayden

{"I have to admit Jayden, even after doing this since we got back from Cape Girardeau, I'm impressed with how well that was carried out."} She said to him

{"Ahhh it was nothing, we caught them with their pants down."} He replied

{"So are we heading back to Berk?"} Ward asked

{"Yeah, I made a promise to my daughter that we'll be back before midnight which is the time the storm should be moving past Berk according to the weather reports.} Jayden replied

Meanwhile in the Rushmore's Infirmary; Oili was being studied by a man wearing a white coat as he looked for any injuries

"I guess you don't know how to use your telepathy?" The Man asked her

{"Tele-what?"} She asked

"I take that as a no." The Man replied, "Well this always works…try saying something in your mind like you're saying it to me."

*"Why?"* Oili asked him

"Because all the dragons we have encountered so-far possess the ability to communicate telepathically with each other and humans." He replied, "And post-humans like you are no exception to this."

*"So you can hear me in your head when I do this?"* Oili asked him

"Indeed, I am replying to you am I not?" The Man replied, "Communication will get easier after you translation collars."

Oili thought about asking the Man what a translation collar was until she remembered the device on the neck of the armored Raincutter that used it to communicate with the two soldiers

*"Who are you?"* Oili asked the man

"I'm Doctor Siskin." He replied, "It's my job to help people like you who have been freed from places like that camp back there."

*"So what happens to us now?"* Oili asked

"We're taking you to the Isle of Berk, that's where our main base of operation is." Siskin replied

*"Berk?"* Oili asked

"A small island in the Barbaric Archipelago." Siskin replied, "So how are your children?"

*"Frightened, but they are unharmed."* Oili said to him, *"So those armored dragons that were helping you…were those-?"*

"Post-humans? Yes, they all were and most of them were freed from a camp just like that one." Siskin replied, "I guess you're not caught up with recent events aren't you?"

*"I know about the Great War."* Oili said

"So what's your story?" Siskin asked her

*"You mean how I ended up in the camp?"* She asked him

"Yeah that." He replied

Oili sighed

"If you don't want to talk about it that's okay." Siskin said to her

*"I'd rather not."* Oili replied

"Well none of it matters now anyway, what matters is that you and those two youngsters under your wing are alive and relatively well." Siskin said to her, "If anybody says otherwise than they're full of shit."

*"So can you turn me back?"* Oili asked him

"Yes." He replied

*"What about my children?"* Oili asked him

"They're too young for it, but when they get enough old, yes." Siskin replied

Oili nodded

*"Then I will stay like this until they are of that age."* She said

"Well for those who volunteer to help with the war effort, we also have the transformation devices which allows people to change between their dragon and human forms." Siskin said to her

*"You mean fight?"* Oili asked him

"Yes, but that isn't the only thing you can do, you can also join Ward's Red Skrills, who go in with one of the Task Forces when they attack those camps or other facilities where they keep people like you to provide medical aid." He replied

*"Medical?"* Oili asked

"Medicine…healing that kind of stuff." Siskin replied, "It's what I do for a living…so I guess you gave birth to the little guy in the camp?"

Oili nodded

"You don't know how lucky you are, most people who are unfortunate enough to give birth in those places usually don't live to tell the tale and more often than not neither do the children." He said

*"Why?"* Oili asked

"Because most of the time the 'doctors' at those camps have no fucking idea what they're doing." He replied, "But what matters is that you made it out of there and in relatively good health as well."

*"So how does one volunteer to help with your war effort?"* Oili asked

"When we get the sanctuary on Berk there will be a guy there that will go over all that." Siskin replied

*Is that your base?*" Oili asked him

"No the main part of our base is a dragon sanctuary ran by Valka Haddock, I believe your people used to call her the Vigilante." He replied

"Her?! I thought she killed people like me?!" Oili asked

"Not anymore she doesn't and I suggest you don't bring that up if ever you talk to her because she does regret it heavily." Siskin replied

Oili nodded

*"What about her dragons?"* She asked Siskin

"They won't cause you any trouble as long as you don't cause them any trouble, dragons are the not soulless killing machines that most people think they are…well most of them aren't." He replied, "But you'll see that for yourself when we get to Berk."

*What about my children?*" Oili asked

"They won't hurt them unless they intentionally hurt their young or threaten their nests." Siskin replied, "They'll give you a class that goes over all that, but I'll be more worried about other post-humans hurting your kids."

*"Why would anybody want to hurt my children?"* Oili asked him

"Because some people are just like that lady." He replied, "Speaking of your kids I think they finally fell asleep."

Oili lifted up her wing and saw that both Mavic and Aslog has indeed fallen asleep, sighing in relief as she covered them back up

*Whoever your leader is, thank him for freeing us.* She said to Siskin nodded

"I'll pass the word along." He replied, "But for now, just get your rest, you can stay in here as long as you want."

Oili nodded as a Woman wearing a white overcoat just like Siskin's came into the infirmary as she was tying her hair into a ponytail

"Doctor Ward so nice for you to join us." Siskin said to the Doctor

"Hi Sis." She replied

"Who's this?" Ward asked him as she looked Oili

*"I'm Oili.*" She replied

"No need for the telepathy Oili, I can understand dragonese." Ward said to her

{"How?"} She asked Ward before she noticed the transformation device on her arm

"Remember those transformation devices I told you about? Well she has one." Siskin said to her, "This is Doctor Kelly Ward, she's my boss and the leader of the Red Skrills."

*"You're boss?"* Oili asked him

"Our society has a different approach to women than yours does." Ward said to Oili

{"I've noticed."} She replied

"So it's just Oili? No last name or anything?" Ward asked her

{"I did have one, but I don't have it anymore."} She replied

"Parents disowned you?" Ward asked her, Oili nodded while Ward shook her head in disappointment before she continued, "Guess they're also the ones who sold you to that camp as well?"

{"Not directly."} She replied, {"My father sold me to the slaver who sold me to the camp after he disowned me."}

"Why?" Ward asked her as Oili lifted up her wing and looked at Mavic, "Oh, guess he didn't approve of the father?"

{"His father was one of my family's slaves."} Oili said, {"My father had him executed in front of me after he found out."}

"I'm sorry for your loss Oili." Ward relied, "So what's their names?"

{"Mavic and Aslog."} Oili said, {"Aslog isn't mine, she was forced onto me by the camp's healers after her mother died giving birth to her."}

"I know what's it like, I have four little ones back at the base that aren't mine either, still love them though." Ward replied, "Mind if I…?"

{"Go ahead."} Oili said to her as Ward gently petted Aslog on her back making her purr and change colors, {"What does that mean?"}

"Hobblegrunt's change color based on their mood, yellow means she's happy." Ward replied

{"I never knew that."} Oili said

"Well now you do." Ward replied, "Hobblegrunts can also be some of the sweetest dragons around unless of course you piss them off."

Elsewhere on the _Rushmore_ Jayden had switched to his human form and was in his APMSF uniform as he entered the Operations Center located beneath the _Rushmore_ 's bridge

"Officer on deck!" An APMSF Officer shouted as he and the other personnel in the Operations Center jumped to attention

"At ease." Jayden replied as he approached the holomap projector that was the centerpiece of the room while the personnel in the Operations Center returned to their duties

"General Henderson we're receiving a transmission from Berk." The _Rushmore_ 's Communication Officer said to him

"Put them through." He replied before Reaper, in his Skrill form, appeared via hologram on the holomap projector

["Jayden."] Reaper said to him

"General Reaper." He replied, "We have accomplished our mission and are returning to base as we speak."

["We know, we watched the whole thing on a UAV feed."] Reaper said

"I didn't know you were watching us." Jayden replied

["Of course we were, it's your first mission."] Reaper said, ["But we never doubted you would accomplish your mission although not at the pace you did."]

"We didn't want to disappoint." Jayden replied

["And you didn't."] Reaper said, ["We're waiting for your arrival at the sanctuary and medical teams for the refugees are on standby."]

Jayden nodded

["I'll also deliver a report on your mission to the Coalition Leaders, they'll be impressed just as much as I am."] Reaper continued, ["Reaper out."]

Reaper ended his transmission as his hologram fizzled out

#"All hands prepare for transitioning."# The Captain said as Samuel, who had led the human combat units during the attack joined Jayden at the holomap projector

"Samuel…didn't hear much from you much during the attack." Jayden said to Samuel

"Because I didn't want to bother you." He replied, "So any idea what we're going to be doing next?"

"Not yet." Jayden said, "But I will soon enough."

There was a slight jolt as the _Rushmore_ and _Schwarzkopf_ transitioned

"Guess you're going straight to the Mrs. and the kids after this?" Samuel asked

"Of course." Jayden replied as Samuel patted him on the shoulder

"I also bet you wish you were going to be there to see the face your uncle is going to get when he hears you were behind that attack!" He said to him

"Oh you have no idea." Jayden replied with a snicker

 **Isle of Berk – Dragon Sanctuary; Karlson Family Chamber**

 **Task Force Therian**

 **2032 Hours**

Calvin and Emily were laying down with Sheva and her children as they watched Ellie and Evie play with Milo as their parents watched from the other side of the chamber when they suddenly heard the sound of moving vehicles and shouting men and woman outside the chamber

{"What the hell?!"} Karlson shouted as he, Calvin, and Wensky jumped up and rushed outside to see what was going on where they found an APM Medical Officer

["What is going on out here?!"] Calvin asked the Officer

"It's Task Force Nautilus, they're inbound with refugees from the conversion camp they just hit in Scandinavia!" She replied

"Dad's home!" Ellie shouted as she tried to run out, by was grabbed by the collar of her shirt by Sheva, who lifted her up while she ran with the convoy of medical vehicles which was heading toward the airship docks behind the sanctuary, taking her four hatchlings with her

"Calvin, stay here will Emily!" Karlson said to Calvin, who nodded and went back into the chamber with the Wensky while Karlson and Tesla followed Sheva as Barnes and Reaper flew overhead

 **Airship Docks**

The _Rushmore_ and _Schwarzkopf_ landed in the airship docks where they shut off their engines before dropping their cargo ramps for their hangar and vehicle bays so Task Force Nautilus, Red Skrills, and the refugees they freed could disembark as the convoy of medical vehicles and personnel drove into the docks

"Get the wounded and sick onto the trucks!" A Doctor shouted as Jayden, Earc, and Turner walked down the hangar bay ramp as Barnes and Reaper landed in front of them

{"Long time no see you guys!"} Barnes said to them

{"Good to see you too Barnes, how's Anna?"} Jayden asked him

{"She's fine, thank you for asking."} Barnes replied, {"Good job on your first mission."}

{"Thank you."} Jayden said, {"Now if you mind, we would like to get back to our families."}

Barnes nodded

{"Don't let us stop you then."} He said

{"Jayden!"} Sheva said to him as she ran into the airship docks, dropping Ellie on the ground before running to Jayden and nuzzling him while Ellie hugged his leg

"You came back." Ellie said

["Told you I would."] Jayden said to her as Karlson and Tesla joined them along with Niamh, who rode in on the back of one of the trucks

{"Niamh!"} Earc shouted as he ran to her

[{"Come on let's get inside, it's too cold for the little ones to stay out here."}] Jayden said to Sheva and Ellie, the latter of which let go of Jayden's leg and walked with him and Sheva to the entryway to the sanctuary as Oili followed Ward, who was back in her Skrill form out from of the _Rushmore's_ hangar bay with Mavic and Aslog riding on her back

[{"If you are uninjured please follow us!"}] A Black Dragon shouted

{"Is that…is that…is that…?"} Oili asked Ward as she looked at the black dragon

{"It is a Night Fury."} She replied, {"But his name is Barnes and he's one of the guys who lead Task Force Therian, you should follow him, I have to stay here and help."}

Oili nodded and joined the group of post-humans that followed Barnes into the Sanctuary

[{"Before we start, I am General Barnes, the commander of Task Force Therian, the sister formation of Task Force Nautilus, who are the ones who just rescued you from that hellhole called a Conversion Camp."}] He said to Oili and the other refugees, [{"Therian and Nautilus have the same objective and that is to rescue people like you with the only difference being our operating areas, Nautilus operates in Scandinavia and the Baltic while we operate in the rest of Europe and Mediterranean, helping bring a quicker end to this war."}]

{"Where are we?"} A Post-Human Gronckle asked him

[{"You're on the island of Berk, located in the Barbaric Archipelago."}] He replied, [{"Both us and Nautilus operate from this dragon sanctuary using airships, such as the ones that brought you here, to deliver us to our targets wherever they maybe."}]

{"Dear gods! Is that a Bewilderbeast?!"} A Dragon shouted

{"It is and he's the Alpha of this nest and luckily for you, he's on our side."}] Barnes replied, [{"Moving on, this sanctuary is inhabited by both us _and_ pure dragons, so tread carefully as wild dragons will attack if they feel threatened."}]

{"Where do you sleep?"} Oili asked him

[{"Basically anywhere you want unless it puts you in the way of people doing their jobs although some of us do have chambers."}] He replied

{"I heard something about a cure!"} A Post-human Hotburple shouted to him

[{"Oh yes that."}] Barnes replied, [{"What this 'cure' does is kill the machines that are floating in your blood right now which were used to turn you into dragons allowing our doctors to inject you with another dose that turns you back into human, but after receiving this cure you have two choices, you can either be turned back into human and wait until the war ends inside refugee camp so you can return home or you can join Therian or Nautilus and get injected with our version of those machines which when coupled with a transformation device like the one I'm wearing."}]

Barnes motioned to his transformation device as he continued

[{"Which allows you to switch between your dragon and human forms whenever you want."}], [{"If you want to help, but not be mainline fighter, you can also join the Red Skrills, who come with us when we attack Conversion Camps to help take care of the sick and wounded."}]

Some of the refugees began to speak quietly to each other as Barnes continued

[{"However for those who have children, I need to say that the process of turning you back into a human is not compatible with babies or young children, so they will have to remain as dragons until they are old enough to be compatible."}]

Barnes sighed before he continued again

[{"And For those who don't want to wait to be human again, you can put you child or children up for adoption where he or she will be taken care of until they are old enough to live on their own which is when they will be given the same options you have."}]

Oili looked back at Mavic and Aslog and realized that were gone

{"MAVIC?! ASLOG?!"} She screamed as she frantically looked around for them

Some distance away, Pentrov was in his Zippleback form as he slept when was suddenly awaken by the feel of something moving on his back

="I swear if its' Anna and Preston's kids again."= Pentrov thought to himself as he opened his eyes and looked back, seeing the baby Zippleback and Hobblegrunt standing on his back

{"Well…hello."} Pentrov said to the two young dragons, who looked back at him as Oili, who was using her long necks to look over the other refugees saw them

{"MAVIC! ASLOG!"} Oili shouted as she made her way through the crowd to them

{"Are these your kids' lady?"} Pentrov asked her as Mavic and Aslog jumped off of him and ran to Oili

{"Yes, I'm so sorry that they disturbed you sir."} She replied as Pentrov saw the identification numbers tattooed onto her thigh telling him about her imprisonment at Atnbura

{"You must be new here."} Pentrov said as Oili nodded while he stood up

{"We just got here maybe a few minutes ago."} She replied

{"Well I'm Pentrov Medvedev."} Pentrov said to her

{"Oili."} She replied

{"Cute name."} Pentrov said

{"Thank you."} Oili replied, {"I need to get back to the others."}

{"Oh…don't let me keep you then."} Pentrov said uneasily as Oili picked up Mavic and Aslog before awkwardly walking back to the rest of the refugees while Vasili, a Russian Gronckle shouted to Pentrov

{"Wow Pentrov I'm surprised you didn't choke on one of your tongues there!"}

{"Oh can it you overweight scaly drunk!"} Pentrov shouted to him as Vasili laughed at him before continuing on his way as Pentrov grunted while he laid back down

="She's probably not my type anyway."= He thought to himself as Oili rejoined the other refugees while they continued to follow Barnes through the Sanctuary to a group of men and women sitting behind tables with machines on them

{"For those who have children and chose to join one of the Task Forces or Red Skrills, we have a baby-sitting service operated by highly-qualified individuals who will take care of them for you for however long you're gone."} He said to them, {"And that concludes our tour, so now it is time for you to make your decisions, if you want to join Task Force Therian line up at the three tables to the left, if you want to join the Red Skrills line up at the three tables in the center, and if you want to join Task Force Nautilus…well I think you get the idea, but if you don't want to risk your necks, stay where you are and after everybody is done signing up you will be taken to the infirmary, cured, turned back into a human, and sent to one of the refugee camps which we won't hold it against you while the rest of you will be taken to the infirmary, cured, and receive your transformation devices and translation collars."}

{"Aren't you going to give us some form of training?"} Oili asked him

{"We will, wouldn't want to send you into a battle without knowing how to do anything."} He replied, {"Start making your choices."}

Oili looked at Mavic and Aslog, who were still sitting on her back while most of the other post-humans began to line up at the tables where the men and women on the other side took their names

{"Cute kids."} Barnes said to Oili, making her jump

{"Oh sorry didn't mean to scary you!"} He said as Oili caught her breath

{"It's fine."} She replied, {"So can I remain like this until they're old enough for the cure?"}

{"Of course you can."} Barnes said, {"What's your name?"}

{"Oili."} She replied

{"Oili what?"} Barnes asked her

Oili sighed

{"I was disowned by my father before he sold me into slavery, which is how I ended up in that camp."} She said

{"Oh."} Barnes replied, {"Do you want to talk about it?"}

{"Not right now, not with all these people around."} Oili said

*"Who cares what they think? What happened, happened and it ceased to mean anything once you got off that airship."* Barnes replied

*"My son's father was a slave of my family."* Oili said, *"He was executed when my father found out I was pregnant."*

*"How did he know he was the father?"* Barnes asked her

*"Because I was a virgin and he was my only man friend."* She replied, *"Thought I knew him better than that."*

*"That's what happens when people care more about their image than their family."* Barnes said to her, *"Who was your father?*"

*"Asmund Vagle."* She replied

*"Holy shit…"* Barnes said

*"You've heard of him?"* She asked him

*"Yeah I have…unfortunately, but it's better that we talk about this in private because I don't know how these people will react if they find out he's your father, even if he's disowned you."* He replied as he contacted somebody with his translation collar's radio

[#"Dad, I need you to pull up all the intel we have on Asmund Vagle and bring it to briefing room four."#]

[#"Why?"#] Reaper asked him

[#"I'll explain when we get there, just get everything we have on him."#] He replied before he looked at Oili

*"You better follow me."* Barnes said, *"What did your father tell you about his dealings with outsiders?"*

*"He always kept to himself on matters relating to his dealings with outsiders, although he did allow for the Romans to build several of their strange roads through our lands."* Oili replied, *"You know the ones that have the metal and wood parts?*"

*"Railroads?"* Barnes asked her

*"Is that what they're called?"* She replied

*"Yeah.*" Barnes said to her, *"Did they build anything else there, maybe a mine or two?"*

*"Not them, but my father ordered the construction of several mines in the weeks before my banishment, but I never heard what kind of mines they were nor did I see what came out of them."* She replied

*"Well then let us fill in the gaps.*" Barnes said


	4. Chapter 3

"…" – Regular Speech

="…"= - Inside Head

{"…"} – Dragonese

["…"] – Translation Collar

*"…"* - Telepathic Speech

#"…"# - Radio/Telephone/PA System Speech

If you see a mixture of two or more of the above, that means they're using them all at once

Chapter Three: Hurtful Truth

 **Isle of Berk – Dragon Sanctuary; Viking Verse**

 **September 15, 2246 – 2115 Hours**

When Barnes and Oili arrived in Briefing Room 104, Reaper, in his human form was sitting at the table with a collection of folders and papers in front of him on the table

"Who's this?" Reaper asked when as he looked at Oili who was standing behind Barnes

{"Dad this is Oili Vagle."} Barnes replied, {"Did you get everything we have on her father for us?"}

Reaper nodded

"Every dossier and sticky note we had on him I could find." He said before he looked back at Oili, "So you're his daughter?"

Oili nodded

"Well he told Drago you were eaten by a wild dragon." Reaper said

{"WHAT?!"} Oili cried

"I'm only telling you what we've heard." Reaper replied

*"Really dad, you start with that bit?"* Barnes asked him

"I'm only telling her the truth." He replied, "If want to see it for yourself, we have a transcript of that conservation."

{"Why was he talking to Drago Bludvist?!} Oili cried

"Because your father is a member of Drago's inner circle and before that he was cooperating with Gene Corp to avoid being conquered by the Romans like the lands south of his kingdom were by giving them access to one of the world's largest deposits of iron ore which is located just within your northern border." Reaper replied

{"But he said to our people that the only thing he was allowing the Romans do in our lands was build their railroads!"} Oili said

"Those railroads were partially built to connect their iron ore mines to the processing plants and steel mills they've built in Southern Scandinavia, which now all belong to Drago Bludvist, who's he been cooperating with since he took over Gene Corp's operations and kicked the Romans out." Reaper replied, "And as thank for your father's willing cooperation with him, Drago has awarded him with a position in his inner circle, helping him run his war machine including the conversion camps which Drago inherited from Gene Corp."

{"My gods…"} Oili said, {"But why did he mention me to Drago and told him I was dead?!"}

{"Because Drago wants an heir to succeed as the ruler of the empire he wants to build and to do that he needs a _wife_."} Reaper replied

{"WHAT?!} Oili screamed, {"He never mentioned that to me or my mother!"}

"Because the deal wasn't finalized yet when you quote on quote 'died'." Reaper replied, "Welcome to the wonderful life of being a young woman in this world where your only purpose is to be married off for the profit of your family with no regard to what kind of person your 'husband' is."

Barnes rolled his eyes as Oili bawled while Mavic and Aslog tried to comfort their mother by licking the back of her necks

="I should've gotten mom to do this."= Barnes thought to himself as Oili ran out of the briefing room in tears

"I think I may have went too far." Reaper said to Barnes

{"You think?!"} He replied before he ran after Oili, who ran back into the main area of the sanctuary where she ran into a post-human Windstriker, knocking them both down and throwing Aslog and Mavic off Oili's back

{"What the heck?!"} The Windstriker shouted

{"I am so sorry!"} Oili cried as she scrambled to get back onto her feet

{"Just watch where you're going next time!"} The Windstriker replied before she looked at Oili, {"Well you're a new face around here, guess you're one of the new arrivals?"}

Oili nodded

{"Why are you so upset then?"} The Windstriker asked

{"I just found out my father is working with Drago."} She replied as Aslog and Mavic got back onto their feet and ran back to Oili

{"Oh my…that is something to be upset about."} The Windstriker asked, {"Who's your father?"}

{"Asmund Vagle."} Oili replied

{"That cocksucker is your father?!"} Windstriker asked, {"His men are the ones who attacked my village and killed my husband! What the heck are you doing here and why are you a dragon?"}

Oili started crying again as Barnes caught up

{"General Barnes!"} Windstriker said as Barnes nodded in return before looking back at Oili

{"I'm sorry about my dad…he can a bit too blunt at times."} Barnes said to Oili, who stopped crying to look at him

{"So I guess she didn't what kind of man her father is?"} The Windstriker asked him and he nodded

{"I always thought he was a good man."} Oili said to Barnes and the Windstriker

{"Maybe to you and your mother, but not to others."} The Windstriker replied, {"So what did you do to get like this?"}

{"She fell in love with one of her father's slaves and got pregnant with his child and her father found out, had him killed and sold her into slavery."} Barnes said as Oili started crying again

{"That's defiantly Asmund for you, a self-absorbed jack ass who unfortunately has been given power.} The Windstriker replied before she looked back at Mavic and Aslong, who were climbing back onto Oili's back, {"What's her name?}

Before Barnes could reply, Oili spoke

{"Oili."}

{"Well Oili I'm Freja Hult, I used to live in a small fishing village just south of your kingdom's border before the war until your father's men attacked when he decided to join the Romans, killing my husband and the other men and selling me and everybody else to the Romans as slaves and from there we were handed to a conversion camp in northern Germania where we were liberated by the Isotxians, who sent us here."} Freja said to Oili before she looked at Mavic {"So I guess that's your son?"}

Oili nodded

{"What's his name?} Freja asked

{"Mavic.} Oili replied, {"The other one is Aslog, she isn't mine, but she's just like a daughter to me now."}

{"Cute kids, they deserve better."} Freja said, {"So Oili you interested in fighting against the people wronged you?"}

{"You want me to join Task Force Therian?"} Oili asked

{"Well if you want to get revenge on your father, you want to join Nautilus because they're now in charge of anything involving Scandinavia, but Freja is actually asking if you want to join the outfit she leads that will be operating under both Therian and Nautilus."} Barnes replied

{"Thank you Barnes, but I'll take it from here."} Freja said to Barnes, who nodded

{"Go right ahead."} He replied before Freja continued

{"We're made up of women like you and myself who have lost somebody to the war either it be a husband, child, parent, or a friend and we fight to avenge them."}

Oili looked at Barnes

{"Why didn't you mention this during your talk?"} She asked him

{"Because Mrs. Hult likes to do her own recruiting."} He replied

Oili looked back at Freja

{"Is there anything I need to do before I can join this _outfit_ of yours?"} She asked her

{"Go through training so you at least know how to fight…do you even know how to fly?"} She asked Oili, who shook her heads, {"Figures, well go through the whole curing process, get your translation and transformation devices, and then report to Colonel Medvedev in the morning, he handles the training of Zipplebacks like yourself."}

{"You mean Pentrov Medvedev?"} Oili asked

{"You've already met him?"} Freja asked her and Oili nodded

{"Just for a minute, Mavic and Aslog got away from me and were bothering him."} She replied

{"Well when it comes to Zipplebacks, Pentrov is one of the best."} Freja said and Barnes nodded

{"He doesn't go easy on his trainees either, so don't expect a catwalk.} Barnes said to her

Oili nodded

{"Go and rejoin the rest of the group, sign up for either Therian or Nautilus and then come find me.} Freja said to her

Oili nodded and left, taking Mavic and Aslog with her

{"Out of all the people to run into…she ran into you."} Barnes said to Freja

{"Life can be weird like that sometimes."} She replied, {"Anything I need to know about her?"}

{"Her father was going to try to marry her off to Drago Bludvist."} Barnes said to her

{"Really?!"} Freja asked him and he nodded, {"Who the fuck in their right mind would try to marry one of their kids off to a man who is incapable of loving anything like Drago?"}

{"A man who's really desperate, he told Drago she was killed by a dragon."} Barnes said to her

{"Wow…I wonder what he will think if he finds out what really happened to her."} She asked him

{"Who knows, but it won't end well for her father if Drago even really cared about it."} He replied

{"I think Drago will be doing us a favor if he killed off Asmund Vagle."} Freja said, {"So how's the new mommy doing?"}

{"Anna? She and her kids are doing alright, they're sound asleep right now."} Barnes replied

{"What about the Karlsons?"} Freja asked

{"Calvin and Emily are doing fine too."} Barnes replied

{"Well that's good, it's even better that Calvin is going be around a lot more."} Freja said

{"Yeah."} Barnes replied, {"Well I got to get going, I have things to do."}

Freja nodded as Barnes walked away

 **Karlson Family Chamber**

Everybody except for Jayden and Calvin were sound asleep

*"So what did you think of your nephews and niece?"* Jayden asked Calvin

*"They're cute."* He replied, *"What was Sheva like when she was pregnant with them?"*

*" _Horrible_ , there were nights when I couldn't get a wink of sleep because she was constantly waking up to use the bathroom."* Jayden said, *"What has Emily been like?"*

*"The same, although I've unfortunately haven't been able to spend as much with Emily as I would've liked to."* Calvin replied

*"So does Emily miss being out there with you guys?"* Jayden asked him

*"She says she does."* Calvin replied, *"Does Sheva?"*

*"Yeah."* Jayden said, *"So has Valka seen them?"*

*"She hasn't stopped by yet, but she probably will tomorrow."* Calvin replied

*"I figured she and Cloudjumper would be all over them."* Jayden said

*"Well Cloudjumper stopped by, but he didn't stay long."* Calvin replied

*"So what about you?"* Jayden asked

*"Me? Well besides the fact that the entire Roman Military and Drago Bludvist are out to capture me, I've been better than ever."* Calvin replied

*"Do the wings bother you at all?* Jayden asked him

*"Not since the scars disappeared."* He replied

*"What about Milo?"* Jayden asked as he glanced at Milo, who was laying on Calvin's back

*"He's been a raunchy little shit as of late."* Calvin replied, *"But he was having a good old time playing with your kids."*

Emily lifted up her head and yawned before cracking her eyes open

{"You two are still awake?"} She asked them tiredly

{"Just been helping Jayden catch up on how everybody's doing."} Calvin replied, {"What woke you up?"}

{"I don't know, just feel weird."} Emily said as Jayden noticed the growing puddle of fluid behind Emily, who was suddenly overcome by pain, making her scream and waking everybody else up

{"SHE'S GOING INTO LABOR!"} Tesla shouted

{"I'll get Ward!} Karlson shouted before he rushed out of the chamber as Calvin, Katie, and Tesla did their best to comfort

{"Jayden! Sheva! Take Milo and get him and your kids out of here because I'm sure you won't want them seeing this!"} Wensky shouted to Jayden and Sheva, who nodded

{"I'll get Milo, you get the kids!"} Jayden shouted to Sheva, who nodded as she rounded up Jayden Jr, Miguel, Joel, and Victoria while Jayden grabbed a terrified Milo before they both ran out of the chamber

{"This hurts way worse than I thought it would!"} Emily cried

{"Emily! Just do like we practiced!"} Calvin shouted

{"I'm trying!"} Emily cried, {"Oh god the pain!"}

{"Told you it was going to hurt."} Katie said under her breath

{"Shut up mom you're not helping!"} Emily replied

 **Infirmary**

Ward was in her human form as she used her stethoscope to listen to the heartbeat of a injured post-human Raincutter while another Doctor treated the bullet wound on his thigh while Valka comforted him

{"Those bastards attacked our village after midnight when most of us we asleep, me and my wife were still asleep when they broke into our home and ripped us out of our bed and knocked us out."} The Raincutter said to Valka

"Was your wife with you in the camp?" She asked him

{"Yes and she's with the group that followed the Night Fury."} He replied, {"Thank the gods we're out of that awful place."}

Ward removed the bell of her stethoscope from the Raincutter's chest before taking the ear piece out of her ears

"Nothing out of the usual." She said, "How's the wound looking?"}

"I've almost got the bullet out." The Doctor said as he used a pair of tweezers to pull the bullet out of the wound while the Raincutter grunted, "Got it."

The Doctor tossed the bullet onto the metal pan on the cart next to him and the changed gloves before he began to put pressure on the Raincutter's wound to stop the bleeding so he snitch it back together

{"Please tell me this is almost over, I want to find my wife…"} The Raincutter said as Karlson came rushing into the Infirmary

["Ward! It's Emily, she's just gone into labor!"] He shouted to Ward

"WHAT?!" Ward and Valka both shouted

"WHY NOW?! WHY NOW?!" Ward said as she jumped up out of her seat and rushed to grab her medical equipment before dashing out of the Infirmary with Karlson

{"Who's Emily?"} The Raincutter asked Valka

"She's somebody important." She replied as she looked up at the Doctor as he started to sew the Raincutter's wound shut

{"Go on and help them, I think I'll be fine.} The Raincutter said to her

Valka nodded before leaving the Infirmary and heading to the Karlsons' Chamber just as Ward got her equipment out

"How long has it been going?!" Ward asked Calvin

{"A few minutes now!"} Calvin replied anxiously, {"Is she going to be alright?!"}

"She will be, now clear some space so I can work!" Ward shouted as everybody backed away from her and Emily

"Are you okay?" Valka asked Calvin

{"Not really.} He replied as two more Doctors rushed into the chamber with more medical equipment

"Okay everybody clear out of here, we need all the room we can get!" One of the Two Doctors shouted before he looked at Valka and Calvin, "You two can stay, but get cleaned up and put on a pair of scrubs!"

Everybody except for Emily, Ward, and the Doctors left

{"Where is Calvin going?!"} Emily asked

"Don't worry he's coming back, I need you to focus on pumping these babies out." Ward replied

Emily nodded

{"I'll try.} She said

Minutes Later; Calvin, in his human form, and Valka came back wearing scrubs, gloves, and masks

"How is she doing?!" Calvin asked Ward

"She's going fine." She replied, "She's just like her mother."

"What do you need us to do?" Valka asked Ward

"You two do your best to keep her going." She replied

Calvin and Valka nodded and went to encourage Emily while Ward and the other Doctors continued on the other end

{"There you are!"} Emily said to Calvin

"Sorry the Doctors said I had to be in my human form and wear these scrubs so I can be in here with you." He replied, "How are you doing?"

{"I've been better."} Emily said before she screamed

"PUSH!" Ward shouted

"Keep pushing Emily!" Calvin said to Emily

{"I AM PUSHING!"} Emily shouted

="This is going to be a long night."= Calvin thought to himself

"PUSH HARDER!" Ward shouted

{"I'M PUSHING AS HARD AS I CAN!"} Emily cried

"THEN DON'T STOP!" Ward shouted

"Oh god this is too much…" Calvin said to himself

"I think I see something now!" Ward shouted as Calvin fell backwards and fainted

{"CALVIN?!"} Emily screamed as Valka felt his pulse

"Did he just faint?!" Ward shouted to Valka

"He did!" Valka replied

{"WHY NOW?!"} Emily screamed

"Don't worry about him Emily! It's just a natural reaction that some men do when their wives give birth, his and your dads did it too!" Ward shouted to her, "Just keep pushing!"

"Should we get him out of here?" A Nurse asked her

"No leave him there!" She replied

Outside the Chamber; Emily's screams had attracted the attention of almost every human and dragon in the Sanctuary within hearing distance including Oili and a few other of the refugees while a group of APMSF Stormtroopers set up a security barrier around the chamber entrance

{"What in Odin's name is going on in there?!"} A Gronckle asked the Monstrous Nightmare commanding the APMSF Stormtroopers

{"That would be my daughter-in-law giving birth."} The Monstrous Nightmare replied as Barnes, Reaper, and Catherine flew over the crowd and landed behind the barrier

{"How is it going Karl?"} Catherine asked the Monstrous Nightmare

{"I don't know, Ward is not letting anybody in right now!"} Karlson replied

{"Is Calvin in there with them?"} Barnes asked him

{"Yeah, but he fainted."} He replied

{"Figures."} Catherine said under her breath as Wensky and Katie made their way through the crowd to the Security Barrier

["Let us through, we're the mother's parents!"] Wensky shouted to the Stormtroopers, who let them through

{"How is it going so far?!"} Katie asked

{"We don't know."} Karlson replied, {"But Calvin's fainted."}

{"Just like you and her dad…"} Katie said as one of the Doctors came out

["How is it going doc?!"] Karlson asked him

"Everything is going as it should right now." He replied

{"Thank god…"} Katie said after sighing in relief as Oili stuck her heads up over the crowds to try to see what is going on

{"I can't see anything!"} Oili said to herself as she lowered her heads back down

{"There's not much to see anyway."} A Monstrous Nightmare said to her, {"Probably won't hear anything until morning."}

[{"Everybody go back to whatever they were doing, there's is nothing for you to see here!"}] Barnes shouted to the others, who immediately began to disperse including Oili, who ran into Freja

{"Freja! I was looking for you before all that started!"} Oili said to Freja

{"Have you gotten your transformation device and translation collars yet?"} She asked her

Oili shook her heads

{"They said they didn't have enough of either to give everybody one tonight, so we have to wait tomorrow when a new shipment comes in."} She said to Freja

{"Figures."} Freja said, {"Well follow me, I introduce to some of the others."}

{"Where do you live in here?"} Oili asked her

{"Me and the others live in the lower chambers of the sanctuary in the tunnels that have been dug out by the engineers and Whispering Deaths."} She replied, {"Not the comfiest place to call home, but it's better than the fucking camps or what we would been sleeping in if we had ended up with MCDs around our necks in the service of the Romans or Drago."}

{"MCDs?"} Oili asked

{"Mind control devices, it's a device that Gene Corp invented to control post-humans like us by messing with our minds and turning us into nothing more than living weapons."} Freja replied, {"There's a few people in this sanctuary who knows how it feels like to have one of those put on them, Barnes and Pentrov being two of them, but I don't suggest you ask them about because it was not a pleasurable experience for them or the people who get the devices off them."}

{"How you get the devices off of them?"} Oili asked her

{"Simple, you grab a hold of it and rip it off their neck."} She replied, {"Which is easier said than done because first you have to get close enough to them to grab it, but EMP weapons make it much easier."}

{"EMP?"} Oili asked

{"Electro-Magnetic Pulse, it's a form of… _magic_ that the people from the Coalition Verse can use to disable electronic devices such as the MCDs or vital components in many of Blackwater's war machines including their flying ones."} Freja replied

{"I've always heard about Blackwater's helo birds, what is it like fighting them?"} Oili asked

{"Helicopters? Well it all depends on which one we're talking about."} Freja replied, {"The most common helicopter of theirs we see is the so-called 'Hip', which is a transport helicopter they use to ferry their troops and supplies around and are usually armed with a single machine gun mounted in the side door near the cockpit at the front although some are also armed with rocket pods, but either way they're not the quickest things in the world and they're easy to bring down and then after that you have the 'Halo' which is a big-ass transport helicopter that they use to transport larger amount of troops or supplies and even light vehicles and armor, but they're usually unarmed and even easier to shoot down because they're slow. Then after that you have the 'Hind' which is both a gunship and troop transport armed to the teeth, but they're not the fastest things around and they like the Hip and Halo are usually easily shot down. But then you have the ones we need to look out for are the 'Havocs' which is the Hind's faster and more advanced cousin that is also both a gunship and troop transport, but more of the former and the 'Black Sharks' or 'Hokums' as some people call em' which are extremely maneuverable and fast fuckers that are designed to hunt and bust open tanks and other armored vehicles, but can just easily hunt and bust open us if you're not careful. Those are the ones I can think of at the top of my head."}

{"What about they're other flying machines…the uhhhh…airplanes?"} Oili asked

{"Again depends on which one we're talking about, Blackwater and the late Gene Corp used a whole variety of cargo and transport planes such as the Candids and Cubs, but the ones we need to worry about are the Fulcrums or 'MiGs' which is their most common fighter, then after that you have the 'Frogfoot' which is their main ground attack fighter and then you have the PAK-FA which is a stealth air superiority fighter, but we rarely even see the latter as they thankfully don't have very many of them. Then you also have the Fencer, which is an attack aircraft that they primarily use against larger targets such as installations, warships, and airships."} Freja replied, {"They're going to give you a whole talk about them and the other war machines that Blackwater uses."}

Oili nodded

A Few Hours Later in the Karlsons' Chamber, Calvin was awaken when Valka dumped a bucket of cold water onto him

"WHO?! WHAT?! WHERE?!" Calvin shouted as he stood up and crazily looked around the chamber and realizing that Emily wasn't there, "Where's Emily?! Is she okay?! What about the kids?!"

"They're fine Calvin, there was no complications and Ward took them to the infirmary after Emily finished delivering so they could take better care of them." Valka said to him

Calvin sighed in relief before he started rubbing his temples

"Emily probably hates me right now for fainting." He said

"She was indeed a _bit_ angry about that, but she was mostly worried." Valka replied, "She told me to tell you to get down there to her as soon as you woke up."

Calvin nodded and stood up, taking off his surgical mask and cap

"Then I better get down there." He said, "Thanks Valka."

Valka nodded and followed Calvin as he left the chamber and headed to the infirmary where they found his parents, Emily's, Jayden, Sheva, their kids, and Milo sitting outside the entrance

{"There he is!"} Karlson shouted to him, {"Why are you wet?"}

"She dumped a water bucket on me to wake me up." Calvin replied as he motioned back to Valka

"Got tired of waiting for him to wake up on his own so I decided to… _intervene_." She replied

{"Well they have Emily and your kids in one of the back rooms in there, go talk to Ward and she'll show you which one."} Jayden said to Calvin, who nodded and went into the Infirmary as Jayden Jr. stuck his head out from Sheva's right wings

{"Oh great one of them are up again."} Sheva said as Jayden Jr. crawled out from under her wings

"Well hello there little one…what's his name?" Valka asked Sheva and Jayden

{"Jayden Jr."} Sheva replied

"I can see the resemblance." Valka said, "I was expecting them to be…"

{"Bigger? We were too."} Jayden replied, {"But they're bigger than they were, gotten smarter as well."}

{"Wasn't it him that killed that rat snake or one of his brothers?"} Sheva asked him

{"I think it was Miguel that did that.} Jayden replied

"How many are there?" Valka asked as she petted Jayden Jr. who started to purr

{"Four; him, Miguel, Joel, and Victoria."} Jayden replied

"What does Ellie think of them?" Valka asked

{"She absolutely adores them and they follow her around like ducklings follow their mother."} Jayden replied, {"But do you have to watch them with play with her though because well obvious reasons."}

"Has Cloudjumper seen them?" Valka asked

{"Yeah he stopped by for a little bit while he was gone, played with them a little too."} Karlson replied before he saw Cloudjumper approaching, {"In fact speaking of the devil."}

{"I heard about Calvin's mate spawning offspring, is she okay?!"} Cloudjumper asked

{"You're like five hours later, but yeah she's fine."} Jayden replied, {"Calvin is in there with her now."}

Inside the Infirmary, Ward led Calvin into the room where Emily was laying with their three newborn Deadly Nadder hatchlings

{"Well look who finally woke up!"} Emily said in a slightly angry and annoyed tone while Ward closed the door behind Calvin

="Okay she's mad."= Calvin thought said to him

"Yeah sorry about the whole fainting thing…" He said to her as he rubbed the back of his neck while Emily sighed

{"Well do you want to see them?"} She asked

Calvin nodded excitedly before Emily lifted up her wing revealing the three sleeping baby Nadders

"How long have they been asleep?" He asked

{"Maybe half an hour."} Emily replied, {"Didn't miss much through, their legs aren't strong enough yet to do much of anything."}

"Hold on let me switch forms." Calvin said as he activated his transformation device

{"Switch to your Monstrous Nightmare form."} Emily said to him, {"It's been too long since you've been… _yourself_."}

"You sure, I might scare them like that." He asked her

{"Yes I'm sure, me and my brothers weren't scared of your parents when we first met them."} She replied

"Okay if you assist." Calvin said as he got undressed before switching to his Monstrous Nightmare form

{"No matter how many forms you get on that device of yours, to me that will _always_ be you."} Emily said to him as he laid down with her, {"Although you do look good in your Deadly Nadder form."}

{"So have you named them?"} Calvin asked her

{"No I wanted to wait until you were here for that, it wouldn't be right otherwise."} She replied

{"So when should we introduce them to their brother?"} Calvin asked her

{"We'll introduce them tomorrow."} She replied before she yawned

{"Tired?"} Calvin asked

{"Why wouldn't I be?"} Emily replied, {"Want to name them before we go to sleep?"}

{"Sure.} Calvin said

 **Atnbura Conversion Camp**

 **The Next Day; September 16** **th** **, 2246 – 0923 Hours**

Drago Bludvist and Martin Henderson were standing on the edge of the sinkhole that used to be the Atnbura Conversion Camp as Blackwater Engineers dug through the debris looking for survivors

"We can safely presume that Task Force Therian was not behind this one, they wouldn't dare to attack such a heavily defended target this deep behind our lines during a snowstorm." Martin said while Drago nodded

"Then who did this?" He asked

"Well the attack was carried way too efficiently and quietly for it to be the work of the Isotxians and the rebels don't have anywhere near enough men or firepower to carry this out." Martin replied

"Wild dragons then?" Drago asked

"Couldn't have been, the place would've just been burnt down and bodies everywhere, a lot of planning went into this." Martin replied

"Then that only leaves your nephew and the new task force that the Coalition has been placed him in control of." Drago said

"It has to be, Jayden is smart enough to plan something out like this and with the Coalition behind him, he can carry it out." Martin replied, "If I had known he was going to be this much trouble, I would've had the hitman I hired to kill his dad kill him as well."

"Well too late for that now." Drago said, "Was there anybody important imprisoned here?"

"Let me check." Martin said as he used his PDA to pull up the camp's records, "Not really besides… _what the heck_?!"

"What?" Drago asked

"Didn't Asmund Vagle tell you that his daughter was killed in a dragon attack?!" Martin replied

"Yes, but judging by the look on your face I'm guessing she wasn't." Drago said

"She was one of the inmates and according to her dossier she was pregnant when she got here and gave birth after she was turned into a Zippleback." Martin replied

"Why would Asmund send his daughter here and lie to me about it?" Drago asked him

"She was sold to the camp by a slave trader and that's all it says here." He replied

"Who was the father of her child?" Drago asked

"Doesn't say that either." Martin replied, "Sounds like Asmund has some explaining to do."

"I will deal with it late, we have more pressing matters to deal with." Drago said, "What is the latest news of Isotxian troop deployments in Denmark?"

"Not very good, but it's safe to say that an invasion is defiantly coming, but where and when is the main question." Martin replied, "But Zealand, Funen, and the other islands are defiantly likely targets."

"Do we know who will be leading this?" Drago asked

"Well since he's been very active down there, I'm guessing your old friend General Chadaface with an airship fleet commanded by Air Admiral Foch." Martin replied

"You never told me or my superiors that General Chadaface of all people is here in this world." Said the Man standing behind Drago and Martin

"It must have escaped our minds…General Suomi is it?" Drago asked the man

" _Major General_ Suomi." He replied, "And I suggest if you want the continued support of my government, you tell us more about _who_ the Isotxians are sending here defiantly when it comes to somebody the likes of General George Chadaface because you can't believe how important that is to know when fighting the Isotxians, who place great emphasis on leadership."

"We've noticed and we already had encounter with Chadaface and another Isotxian commander, both of which…" Martin said

"Kicked your asses, my superiors do pay close attention to the Isotxian news." Suomi replied, "I also understand that other Isotxian commander who defeated you was a Schnitter, am I correct?"

"You're correct and it was Lieutenant General Erwin Schnitter the 31st to be exact." Martin said

"What are his current whereabouts?" Suomi asked

"Isotxian High Command has been keeping him and his men at the airbase near the American capital as the Americans help them upgrade their equipment." Drago replied

"The Americans are helping them improve their weapons?!" Suomi asked

"Yeah, we've been keeping tabs on them ever since they kicked our asses back in April." Martin replied

"Oh this is going to ring a few alarms back home…" Suomi said to himself as he rubbed his chin

"What formation is Lieutenant General Schnitter commanding?" He asked them

"7th Independent Mechanized Corps." Drago replied

"Are they the ones receiving these upgrades?" Suomi asked

"Yes and no, the Isotxians fighting the Romans in Northern Europe have been performing field modifications on their vehicles, upgrading them with captured Roman and Blackwater equipment and then there's some special group of them going around plundering any Gene Corp Research Facilities they can get to getting their hands on who knows what." Martin replied

"You mean the Secret Projects Division?" Suomi asked

"I guess so." Martin replied

"As if they weren't bad enough…" Suomi said to himself

"We better head back to HQ." Martin said

"I agree, there is no reason for us to stay here." Drago replied before he, Martin, and Suomi headed to their helicopter unknowing that their entire conservation had been filmed and recorded using by a green-eyed woman wearing a cloak and mask

"I think we got all we're going to get here Windshear." The Woman said to her dragon, a female Razorwhip, who grunted as her rider packed up the camera and recording equipment and grabbing her silenced SMG that she slung around her right shoulder before getting onto her dragon that flew off while staying out of sight


	5. Chapter 4

"…" – Regular Speech

="…"= - Inside Head

{"…"} – Dragonese

["…"] – Translation Collar

*"…"* - Telepathic Speech

#"…"# - Radio/Telephone/PA System Speech

If you see a mixture of two or more of the above, that means they're using them all at once

Chapter Four: Training

 **Isle of Berk – Outside the Dragon Sanctuary; Viking Verse**

 **Post-Human Zippleback Basic Training**

 **September 16** **th** **, 2246 – 0543 Hours**

Oili and the other newly recruited Task Force Nautilus Zipplebacks were lined up on the tarmac in front of a hangar wearing their newly issued transformation and translation collars as Pentrov stood before them while nearby Wensky and Katie were giving their class of Deadly Nadders a lecture

{"Hello and welcome to basic training where we will not only teach you the fundamentals of using your bodies in combat, but also help prepare your bodies and minds for the physical and mental strains of combat."} He said, {"Any questions before we move on?"}

One of the other Zipplebacks lifted up his right wing

{"What is it…Hollinger isn't it?} Pentrov asked him

{"Is this where we learn how to fly?} He replied

{"Yes because you're not of any use to us if you can't use those wings properly."} Pentrov said, {"But before you learn how to fly, we need to teach on how to move on your feet because movement on the battlefield is a much different experience than your average walk and flying is not always going to the best option defiantly in areas where the enemy may hold air superiority or has a large number of anti-aircraft weapons although I'm sure that some of you were probably warriors for whatever entity you served before you ended up in the conversion camp and already know how to move on a battlefield, so this will serve as a refresher for you."}

{"Then why is she here?"} The Zippleback standing next to Oili asked as he motioned to her, {"The battlefield is no place for a wo-"}

Pentrov silenced the Zippleback by speaking

{"I suggest you don't complete that sentence unless you want to know what it's like to get your ass kicked by a woman because if you haven't noticed some of our best fighters are women, one of them being Katie Wensky, who is now standing right behind you."}

{"What were you going to say about women?} She asked the Zippleback, whose eyes widened

{"Nothing…"} He replied in a trembling voice while Oili tried to suppress a smile

{"Exactly what I thought."} Katie said to him before she turned around and "accidentally" hitting both of the Zippleback's heads with her tail in the process causing Oili and the other Zipplebacks to break out in laughter

{"To finish that subject off, a female dragon is just as dangerous as a male dragon and can be even more dangerous under the right circumstances such as protecting their young or just generally being pissed off."} Pentrov replied, {"Any other questions?"}

Pentrov looked at Oili and the other Zipplebacks, who said nothing

{"Okay, let's move on to the first test."} He said, {"Follow me."}

Oili and the other Zipplebacks followed Pentrov to an obstacle course that was inside the large hangar where a French Officer with a clipboard and stopwatch was standing

{"What we want you do here is to clear this obstacle course as quickly as you can."} Pentrov said to them before he looked at the Zippleback that had tried to insult Oili, {"You go first smart-ass, Oili you go after him."}

Oili nodded as the Zippleback stood behind the line that marked the starting point of the obstacle officer while the French Officer stood next to him and prepared his stopwatch

"Five…four…three…two…one! GO! GO! GO!" The Officer shouted to the Zippleback, who immediately started the course while Pentrov followed his progress from the sidelines and shouted at the Zippleback on what he needed to do at each obstacle until he finally reached the end where the French Officer stopped the time on his stopwatch after the Zippleback passed the finishing line and wrote it down on his clipboard

{"How did I do?!"} The Zippleback asked Pentrov, out of breath as the Officer showed Pentrov the time it took for him to clear the course

{"Not bad for a first time, but I've seen better!"} He replied, {"Now rejoin the others!"}

The Zippleback nodded and rejoined the others followed by Pentrov and the French Officer, who reset his stopwatch

{"Okay Oili, your turn!"} Pentrov shouted to Oili, who walked up to the starting line as the French Officer returned to his position and started his countdown

"Five…four…three…two…one! GO!" The French Officer shouted before Oili vaulted over the starting line as he started his stopwatch while Pentrov, like with the Zippleback before Oili, followed her progress from the sidelines shouting at her what she needed to do at each obstacle until she

{"Under and over the logs!"} Pentrov shouted to Oili as she ducked and jumped over a set of horizontal longs before coming across a poles set up in a zig-zag pattern which Oili ran around as Pentrov continued to shout at her

{"That's it! Keep on going!}

Oili jumped over a pit of water and climbed over a brick wall before finally crossing the finish line when the French Officer stopped his watch, wrote down the time it took for her to clear the course in his clipboard and showed it to Pentrov, who appeared impressed as Oili approached them

{"Impressive, this is the fastest I've seen a fresh recruit like you finish the course."} He said to Oili, {"Rejoin the others."}

Oili nodded and rejoined the other Zipplebacks with a smug look on her faces as the next trainee positioned himself at the starting line while Pentrov and the French Officer retook their own positions before sending the recruit on his way through the course

{"For a woman you did pretty good."} The First Zippleback said to her

{"Would you just drop the whole 'she's a woman' thing already? It's not like it matters anymore now that we're dragons."} Another Zippleback asked

The First Zippleback snorted

="What a snot."= Oili thought to herself

Minutes Later, Oili and the other trainees watched as the last of their colleagues cleared the course before rejoining them before Pentrov approached

{"This is the first time I've seen fresh faces like you all finish that course without fucking it up the first few times."} He said to them, {"But now that's out of the way, let's move on to our next lesson, the one I'm sure you've all been waiting for, _flight lessons_."}

{"Finally."} One of the Other Zipplebacks whispered as Pentrov led them back outside before turning back around to face them

{"First of all, let's go over the basics."} He said to them, {"First spread your wings out like this."}

Pentrov spread out his wings to their full extent while Oili and the other Zipplebacks did the same

{"Good."} Pentrov said, {"Now watch me as I do this."}

Oili and the other Zipplebacks watched Pentrov lift up his wings before flapping them extremely hard and lifting himself up off the ground and into the air where he stopped and hovered a feet over Oili and the other Zipplebacks

{"Okay, now it's your turns! Oili you go first!"} Pentrov shouted down to Oili

="Okay I can do this…"= She thought to herself as she lifted up her wings before she began to flap them, lifting herself off the ground and into the air where she joined Pentrov

{"Okay you're next!"} Pentrov shouted down to one of the other Zipplebacks before he looked up at Oili

{"So how are you and your kids doing?"} He asked her

{"Better than we were in that camp."} She replied

{"Oh that's good to hear, so where are your kids now, with the babysitting service?"} Pentrov asked her

{"Yeah."} She replied

{"So where are you sleeping?"} He asked

{"With Freja and her 'outfit'"} Oili replied

{"Freja?"} He said, {"She can be a real hard ass, but she's good at what she does like the rest of us are."}

{"Well that's what I've heard about you too and so far I'm not impressed."} Oili said

{"That's because we're only just getting started."} Pentrov replied as the next Zippleback joined them followed by the next, {"So what's your story?"}

{"I'd rather not talk about it…at least not here."} Oili said

{"Okay."} Pentrov replied, {"Well if it makes you feel better, Gene Corp blackmailed my uncle into selling to them after they kidnapped me before the First War."}

{"Really?!"} Oili asked him

{"Yep."} He replied, {"He's the one who raised me too, my parents died in car accident when I was kid."}

{"That's sad, he must have really cared about you if he went that far to try to get you back."} Oili said

{"Yeah, I occasionally get a letter from him every once and while."} Pentrov replied, {"Man's still like a father to me."}

{"Where is he now?"} Oili asked

{"Prison as you can guess, will be there for another twenty-five years before he gets parole."} Pentrov replied, {"He gave the Americans a lot of intel about Blackwater and Gene Corp, so they gave him a lenient sentence although he knew nothing about Gene Corp's operations here."}

{"How do you find out about it then?"} Oili asked

{"They and the Romans attacked us and the entire Barbaric Archipelago while we were on peacekeeping mission on this very island."} Pentrov replied

{"Peacekeeping mission?"} Oili asked

{"That's what the official documents refer to it as, but we were really here to help defend the island from another Viking Tribe that lived on a barren rock of an island a few miles north of here."} Pentrov replied as the last of the other Zipplebacks finally joined them, {"Whelp back to business."}, {"So now that you're all up here, let's move onto the next lesson, basic flight maneuvers."}

Meanwhile; Barnes and Jayden were in their human forms wearing winter gear as they stood on an ice ridge sticking out of the side of the sanctuary overlooking the training area as they watched Pentrov and the other instructors train their classes

"You guys have it all set up here don't you?" Jayden asked Barnes, who nodded

"Our numbers have grown significantly over the past few months, we're at the point now we can undertake multiple simultaneous missions and we're still growing and with you and Task Force Nautilus on the playing field, our numbers will only continue to increase." He replied, "But that however is a two sided sword because on the other side that means more people are having their lives destroyed in conversion camps and every time we destroy one, another one is built to take its place."

Jayden grunted

"And me and Sheva brought our kids up in this world." He said

"Well hopefully it'll be over before they reach fighting age." Barnes replied

"Yeah _hopefully_ and then we got this Eastern Empire in the Isotx Verse to worry about if Paxton and the other Coalition leaders get real serious into sticking their noses into the Isotxians' war with them." Jayden said

"So any word about your next mission?" Barnes asked him

"Not yet." He replied, "So what's the weather supposed to be like today?"

"Not too bad, only expecting some more snow tonight, but nothing too severe." Barnes said, "But that can change in a millisecond."

Jayden sighed

"So how was Erwin and Margaret doing when you left Cape?" Barnes asked him

"Fine I guess, didn't see much from them, Erwin was too busy to get his forces what they needed and keeping them in line." Jayden replied

"Yeah I've heard about the few incidents on the airbase they've had, the Isotxians apparently get ornery when they're bored." Barnes said and Jayden nodded

"Well as I said to Sheva about the whole thing, that's what happens when you're from a nation that's been at war for as long as Isotx has." He said, "Speaking about Sheva, I need to get back to her and the kids, we're going to check up Calvin and Emily today."

"Oh yeah how have they been doing?" Barnes asked him

"Fine I guess." He replied, "So are there any big operations coming up?"

"None that I know of, the higher ups keep us out of the loop." Barnes said

Jayden sighed

"Well see you later Barnes." He said to Barnes, who nodded and looked out to sea

"I think the main question is _who_ is going to be making the next major move." He replied

Back over the training area; Pentrov was showing Oili and the other trainees how to do a barrel roll by making him watch him do one

[{"This move, commonly called the 'barrel roll' is useful when you want to get behind somebody or something that is chasing you to either run away or strike him from behind!"}] He said to them as he performed the maneuver by doing a helical roll while in flight

{"Whoa."} One of the Zipplebacks said as Pentrov completed the maneuver

{"Okay now it's your turn!"} He said to them, {"Just like I showed you! Same order as last time!"}

{"Well ladies first I guess."} One of the other Zipplebacks said as Oili and Pentrov traded places

{"Okay just like Pentrov showed you."} Oili said under her breath as she performed the barrel roll and completed it

{"Well done, but this is one of the easier maneuvers I'm going to show you, but more on those whenever we get to them."} Pentrov said to her

{"Can't wait, I'm actually enjoying this."} She replied as she and the next trainee traded places so he could practice the maneuver

{"Okay show me what you got."} Pentrov said to the trainee before he began to perform the maneuver, but a sudden gust of window knocked him off balanced causing him to tumble and fall toward the ground

{"SHIT!"} Pentrov shouted in Russian as he and Oili both rushed to grab a hold of the ends of the Zippleback's tail to stop him from falling to his death

{"Thank god! Thank gods!"} The Trainee said repeatedly in Norse

{"Okay Oili let's put this knucklehead back on the ground."} Pentrov said to Oili, who nodded as they began to lower the Zippleback slowly to the ground while the other Zipplebacks landed around them as they safely placed the Zippleback on the ground

{"Okay let's wait until the wind calms down a little before we go back to our lessons."} Pentrov said to the other Zipplebacks, {"And Oili…good work."}

Oili nodded as she looked at the Zippleback they had saved, who had turned over onto his back as he caught his breath

{"What a drama king…"} She said to herself

Sometime later in the Infirmary; Jayden, now in his Stormcutter form, quietly pushed open the door to the room that Calvin and Emily were in before poking his head in while Sheva waited with Ellie, Miguel, Joel, Victoria, Milo, and Jayden Jr behind him

{"It's okay Jayden, you guys can come in."} Calvin said to Jayden, who nodded before he motioned back to Sheva and the others to come in before they walked in

{"So…where are they?"} Sheva asked

{"Right here."} Emily replied as she lifted up her right wing, revealing the three baby Deadly Nadders with the first having the same colors as her mother, the second being a green color, and the third with Monstrous Nightmare-like colors just like her father's

{"What are their names?"} Jayden asked before three Nadders lifted up their heads to look at him and Sheva

{"From left to right, it's Nicole, Kiara, and Calvinia."} Calvin replied

{"Calvinia?"} Jayden asked

{"It's the feminine version of Calvin, I thought it was perfect since her scales are colored just like her father's."} Emily replied as Milo climbed down off of Sheva's back and made his way over to the three Nadders, who turned their attention to him and stood up as their adopted brother stopped in front of them as they cautiously approached him before they started sniffing him while Milo held still and remained surprisingly calm

{"Wow he's much calmer that I thought he was going to be."} Jayden said

{"We've been practicing with him."} Calvin replied as Kiara looked up at him and then back at Milo before looking up at Calvin again and then again at Milo and releasing a cry at him which Milo responded to by crying back to him before he and Kiara started to play with each other and were joined quickly by Nicole and Calvinia

{"I think they actually realized that he's their brother."} Jayden said as they watched the siblings play with each other, {"I wonder how they'll react once they find out he's adopted?"}

{"Don't want to think about that right now."} Calvin replied as Jayden Jr., Joel, Miguel, and Victoria climbed down off of Sheva's back and approached Milo and his sisters, who took notice and went to meet them

{"Well at least they all seem to be getting along with each other."} Sheva said as they started to play together as Ellie jumped down and immediately caught the attention of the Nicole, Kiara, and Calvinia who immediately went to investigate her followed by Milo and Ellie's brothers and sister

"Can I play with them?" Ellie asked their parents, who looked at Calvin and Emily

{"It's alright with us."} Calvin said to them

["Sure, just be sure to wash your hands before dinner…and be _careful_."] Jayden said to Ellie, who nodded and started to play with the baby dragons while Jayden and Sheva laid down with Calvin and Emily

{"They seem like a lively bunch."} Sheva said

{"Yeah."} Emily replied

{"So how do you feel?"} Jayden asked her

{"I feel fine now."} She replied

{"Have you eaten?"} Sheva asked

{"Yeah, Ward gave us some food earlier."} Calvin replied

{"Okay, just making sure."} Jayden said, {"So speaking of Ward, has she tried introducing them to her little monsters?"}

{"No because she wants to wait until the girls are older and stronger since her kids like to rough house when they play."} Calvin replied

{"Well they are Skrills."} Sheva said, {"So has mom and dad stopped by?"}

{"Not yet, but they probably will sooner or later."} Calvin replied as Nicole came running back to Emily before laying down next to her

{"Pooped out already?"} Emily asked as she looked at Nicole, who had laid her head down, {"Poor little thing."}

{"She's still just a hatchling, she'll be back out there as soon as she catches her breath."} Calvin replied

{"Yeah our kids were just like that too the day after they were born, they would be up and down and up and down."} Jayden said

{"My mom always says that me and my brothers were like that when we were their age."} Emily replied

Back on the training grounds, the wind had calmed down enough for Pentrov to continue giving Oili and the other trainees their flight lessons

[#"This is a maneuver known as the roll-off-the-top or more simply as the 'Immelmann'."#] Pentrov said as he performed an a half loop from level flight and followed it with a 180° roll that leveled him back at his new higher altitude and facing the opposite direction while Oili and the other trainees copied him, [*"However there is also another and older maneuver known as the Immelmann which was used after an attack run on enemy aircraft to reposition the attacking aircraft for another attack on foresaid enemy aircraft, which I will show you now."]

Pentrov performed the older Immelmann maneuver by choosing one of the trainees as a "target" and performing a fake first attack run and then climbing up behind the trainee and then just short of stalling (or at the least the dragon equivalent of stalling) used his tails as rudders to yaw himself back around and then faced back down at the target trainee and performing another high-speed pass on

[#"However you will mainly see Night Furies and Skrills performing this maneuver as preferably they will be the ones dealing with any enemy aircraft you'll encounter."#] He said,

{"Can't we take them down too though?"} One of the Zipplebacks asked him

{"Yes, but Zipplebacks just don't have what it takes to fight a jet one on one unless you're really _really_ good and I've seen plenty of recruits like you get killed trying to take on PAK-FAs or MiGs by themselves on their first combat mission and it's never pretty."} He replied, {" So in other words leave the jets to the people who know what they're doing."}

{"What about helicopters?"} Oili asked him

{"Helicopters are completely different, most are slower than jet fighters and usually not as maneuverable and their weak spots tend to be more… _obvious_."} Pentrov replied, {"When we get to your combat training, we will give you a full briefing on Blackwater's and Rome's military equipment and tell you how to fight it."}

{"What about that armor you where, I thought that stuff made you almost invulnerable or at least it seemed that way when your guys attacked the camp."} One of Trainees asked him

{"Our armor and it's shielding are designed to protect us from small arms and certain light weapons fire, but if anything hits you hard enough it's still going to kill you just by the force of the impact and I have seen that happen and we usually refer to the aftermath of such deaths as dragon soup or salad."} Pentrov replied causing one of the Zipplebacks to gulp, {"However your shields will protect from at least _one_ direct hit from a tank round or missile, but I suggest you make yourself scarce before that said tank or missile launcher reloads and is ready to fire because chances are that will happen before your shields recharge."}

{"That's… _encouraging_."} One of the Zipplebacks said

{"It's not supposed to be encouraging, it's a warning not to overestimate yourselves on the battlefield because we are facing enemies who will do whatever they can to maim, kill, or capture you."} Pentrov replied, {"Okay…moving on to our next flight lesson."}

{"Didn't you used to be one of the men who control those flying machines?"} A Zippleback asked him

{"Yes I was… and I was one of the best my country had which was why Gene Corp kidnapped me and did this to me."} He replied, {"But the rest of that story can be saved for a later moment because I am still your instructor and I need to teach all of you how to fight, so as I said before, let's move onto our next lesson, a maneuver affectionately called the scissors."}

Inside the Sanctuary; Barnes had just switched back into his Night Fury form and was getting ready to go look for Reaper when he came across Zoey and the dragon riders as they flew into the sanctuary through one of the back entrances and landed

"Well hey Barnes…what are you doing here?" Hiccup asked Barnes when he, the other riders, and Zoey saw him

["Just getting ready to go find my dad to see if we have a mission for tonight."] He replied, ["So where were you guys at all last night?"]

"Well at first we were trapped inside a cave and then we managed to get to the village before nightfall where we spent the rest of the night inside Meade Hall all nice and cozy." Hiccup said

["So you had a pretty miserable night I'm guessing?"] Barnes asked

"Pretty spot on." Astrid said, "So what's going on? We've heard that Jayden and his guys completed their first mission last night."

["Yeah, that and Emily went into labor and gave birth."] Barnes replied

"SHE DID?!" The Dragon Riders shouted

["Yeah, don't worry though there was no complications beside Calvin fainting, but they're all in the infirmary now and I believe Jayden and Sheva are visiting them with their kids."] Barnes replied before the riders ran past him leaving Barnes with Zoey, Toothless, Hookfang, Barf and Belch, Stormfly, and Meatlug

{"So I hoped you guys enjoyed last night as much as they did."} Barnes said to them

{"We've felt worst."} Stormfly replied as she, Hookfang, Barf and Belch, and Meatlug left leaving Barnes alone with Toothless and Zoey

{"So I guess you didn't catch anything?"} Barnes asked them and they both shook their heads

{"Didn't even see a single boar and they're usually all over this island."} Toothless replied

{"Probably all hiding in the caves trying to stay warm just like everybody else."} Barnes said, {"So how are the things at the village?"}

{"Good, a new shipment of humanitarian aid came in today and we helped Stoick distribute it across the village before we came here."} Toothless replied

{"Well that's good to hear, this winter has been hard on everybody."} Barnes said

{"Stoick also wants to know how things are going up here since he hasn't had the time to keep up."} Toothless said to him

{"Well besides Jayden's Task Force and Calvin and Emily, it's been the usual old things up here."} He replied

{"Any word from Erwin and Aunt Margaret?"} Zoey asked

{"Nothing, but they're still at Cape."} Barnes replied

{"What about Erwin's siblings and the other Isotxian post-humans?"} Toothless asked him

{"Not a damn thing and last time I've heard from Erwin, he hasn't heard anything from or about them either and both me and him are starting to get suspicious."} He replied

{"I have to agree, there is something going on there, something that the Isotxians don't want us knowing."} Toothless said as Zoey yawned

{"I think I'm going to go get some more sleep in."} She said before she left the chamber

{"You two still getting along well?"} Barnes asked Toothless, who nodded

{"Good."} Barnes replied

{"Barnes…there is something I want to talk you about."} Toothless said

{"What is it Tooth?"} Barnes asked him

{"I love Zoey and I want to be with her, but I know when this war ends that you and the other post-humans will return to your world and I don't want to break your family up if me and Zoey decide to...-"} Toothless said before Barnes completed his sentence for him

{"Mate?"}

Toothless froze for a few seconds before he nodded while Barnes sighed

{"Well we could try to visit each other more than we do before the war."} He said to Toothless

{"But that wouldn't be convenient for you or us as we both have our jobs to do."} He replied

{"True…so what do you suggest do?"} Barnes asked him

{"Well as you know there have been talks between the Viking chieftains and the Coalition's leaders about establishing a permanent Coalition military presence in the Archipelago…-"} He replied before once again interrupted

{"Are you suggesting that I move the 502nd here if those talks go through?"} Barnes asked him and Toothless nodded, {"Uhhhh I don't know…the government has spent a lot of money to make sure we live comfortably at Cape Girardeau just for us to get up and move here."}

{"I know."} He said, {"But Cape Girardeau, as much as I know you love it, is still far from being a good place for our kind."}

{"I'm not going to argue with you on that, we've have had a few incidents before the war involving the local hunter and wacko populations."} Barnes replied

{"Like the human who placed traps around one of the water holes you fish at?"} Toothless asked him

{"Yeah exactly what I meant, but this place is far from being a complete safe haven either."} He replied

{"I won't argue with you on that as well as there are still a few differences between us and the Vikings that remain unresolved, but this island is far safer for you and the other post-humans."} Toothless said

{"I'll consider it."} Barnes said, {"Well if not we could always try to get our hands on one of those portal machines and use them to travel between here and Cape to cut down on travel time."}

{"Are you sure those even still exist?"} Toothless asked him and Barnes made a shrug-like motion with his wings

Later that Noon on the training grounds; Pentrov landed with Oili and the other trainees after completing the last of their flight lessons

{"Okay so that completes your flight training, tomorrow I will start teaching you basic combat which includes using your main weapon as Zipplebacks; your gas and spark and what kind of stuff you can do with it including of course, blowing shit up."} Pentrov said as the Thornston twins landed on Barf and Belch

["What are you two doing here?"} Pentrov asked them

"Looking for something to do…hey Pentrov since when there is a smaller version of you?" Ruffnut asked him

["What?!"] Pentrov asked as he looked behind him and saw Mavic and Aslog standing on a nearby crate

{"MAVIC?! ASLOG?!"} Oili shouted as she ran over to them

["He looks nothing like me!] Pentrov shouted to the twins

"Are you sure?" Tuffnut asked him

["Yes I'm sur-!"] Pentrov said before he took another look at Mavic and realized that he was indeed identical to him, ["Okay maybe he _does_ look a little bit like me, but that doesn't mean anything!"]

{"How did you two get all the way out here?!"} Oili said to Mavic and Aslog as she picked both of them up by the scruff and placed them on her back before looking at Pentrov and then at Mavic

="They are right, Mavic does look like him."= She thought to herself before she joined the other trainees while Pentrov continued to argue with the twins

"Why are you getting so defensive?" Ruffnut asked Pentrov

["Because people don't like it when you say that kid that they barely even know is theirs!"] He replied as Oili came over

["Mavic's father is dead…I was forced to watch his execution before I was sold into slavery."] Oili said to the twins

"Oh…sorry." Ruffnut said while Oili nodded

{"Who was his father and why was he executed?} Pentrov asked her

{"I'd rather not talk about it here, it may make the others think negatively of me and my children."} Oili replied

{"I don't care what they think."} Pentrov said while Oili sighed

*"His dad was of my father's slaves and my father had him executed after he found out I was pregnant."* She said to him

*"Oh…go take Mavic and Aslog inside where it's warm."* He replied

Oili nodded and went back inside the sanctuary with Mavic and Aslog still on her back

{"She looks like a good female, why do you not claim her?"} Barf asked Pentrov

{"Because I'm not interested in her?!"} He replied while Barf and Belch snorted before they walked off with the twins while Pentrov shook his heads

="I really hope none of the others realize that he looks like me or I will never hear the end of it."= He said to himself, ="But on the other hand, it's really sad that the little guy is never going to know his actual dad due to Oili's asshole of a dad."=

Pentrov looked up as it began to lightly snow

{"Better head inside."} He said to himself before he headed into the sanctuary

 **Near Present Day Arthus, Denmark**

 **Headquarters of the Isotxian Third Army**

 **Later that Day – 1803 Hours**

Commander of the Isotxian Third Army, General George Chadaface, was sitting in his office located on the second floor of the former Roman Colonial Administrative Center that now served as the headquarters of his army as he had a chat with Air Admiral Alfred Foch about the preparations for Operation Northern Star, the planned invasion of the Baltic Strait Islands

"Why the hell haven't we been the given ahead to invade those islands, we could be sipping wine in New Florence by now, but they keep delaying it more and more!" Chadaface shouted

"It's because of Army Group Echo sir, they want this to be its premier operation." Foch replied while Chadaface scowled

"Every time we delay this invasion we give Drago Bludvist more time to prepare his defenses which means even more of our boys are going to die taking those islands!" He shouted

"Chicago knows this, but I think there is also something else they're waiting for, but I don't know what it is." Foch replied as Chadaface slammed his fist onto his desk

"I'M TIRED OF WAITING FOCH! FIRST THEY TAKE ERWIN SCHNITTER FROM ME AND NOW THEY'RE MAKING ME SIT HERE ON TOP OF MY ARMY DOING NOTHING AS WE GET BURIED ALIVE IN ALL THIS FUCKING SNOW!" He shouted as he pointed to the window behind him as a blizzard raged on outside, "AND speaking of Erwin has Chicago said when the hell we are getting him and his men back from the Americans?!"

"Yes and all they said soon." Foch replied while Chadaface grunted

"Soon this, soon that!" Chadaface said under his breath before he continued, "Well I wish they will hurry up because I will be a lot more comfortable doing this if we had him and his men aboard with us!"

"General this is the umpteenth time that we've gone through this talk, I know that Erwin Schnitter is your beloved 'star player', but he isn't going to be there all the time for you to rely on!" Foch said before an Isotxian Soldier wearing full winter gear entered the Officer and stood at attention

"What is it?! Can't you see we're in the middle of an important meeting?!" Chadaface asked the Soldier

"I'm sorry sir, but our Scandinavian Resistance contact is here!" The Soldier replied

"Well where is he?!" Chadaface asked him

"It's a she and she's with her dragon in the garage." He replied

Chadaface sighed as he stood up and left his Office with Foch following soon after him to the garage where the Resistance Contact was with her dragon

"Dear fucking Isotx, she's just a fucking kid!" Foch shouted when he saw the Contact

"And that's what doesn't get me noticed." She replied, "And the name's Heather…and I brought this for you."

Heather threw the bag containing her camera and recording equipment to Chadaface

"What is it?" He asked her

"I was checking out that conversion camp that your Coalition friends nailed last night and found both Drago Bludvist and General Henderson there talking to some other guy and got the entire thing." She replied, "I think you might be interesting in listening to what they said."

Chadaface nodded and handed the bag to the nearby Ensign as Heather petted Windshear, who hummed

"Nice looking dragon you have there…is that armor?" He asked Heather

"It is, but she's born with it on." She replied

"How the hell are they born with metal on?" Foch asked

"Beats me, but it's that's not Windshear's most important feature." Heather replied

"I can see that…" Chadaface said as he looked at Windshear's tail, "So does your boss have anything to say to us?"

"Yes, he wants to know when the invasion is coming." Heather replied

"To tell you the truth, we don't know either because our bosses keep delaying it." Chadaface said, "But it will… _eventually_ , but until then you and your friends will keep receiving our _care packages_ to keep you in the fight."

"Yes and we are thankful for those, but those aren't enough to take on Drago's Army, to do that we need your army helping us." Heather said

"Well tell that to the pencil necks at our capital." Chadaface replied, "We could also direct you to our Coalition friends to see if you can get any quicker help from them."

"Thank you for the suggestion, but I need to get back to Svendsen because he might have another job for me to do for the resistance." Heather said

"Well there's no way you can get back to him in this weather because you and your dragon will freeze to death when the sun goes down." Foch replied

"Then can I stay here until morning?" Heather asked them

"Sure, just be sure to clean up any messes you make." Chadaface replied

"How did you, Svendsen and the rest of the resistance learn how to ride dragons anyway?" Foch asked

"A friend taught me a long time ago and I taught the others, I'll just leave it at that." Heather replied

"And that's all we need to know." Chadaface said, "Tell Svendsen we said hi when you see him next."


	6. Chapter 5

"…" – Regular Speech

="…"= - Inside Head

{"…"} – Dragonese

["…"] – Translation Collar

*"…"* - Telepathic Speech

#"…"# - Radio/Telephone/PA System Speech

If you see a mixture of two or more of the above, that means they're using them all at once

Chapter Five: Activated

 **Chicago, Capitol Province; Isotx Verse**

 **Isotxian Self-Defense Forces Central Command (ISDFCC)**

 **September 16** **th** **, 2246/2011(Isotxian Calendar) – 2332 Hours**

Prime Minister Omerson Vincent, Secretary of Defense Janet Jayme, and Intelligence Director Clement Luque were gathered in a sound proof conference room as they discussed the progress of the ISDF in the Viking Verse along with the effects that Isotx's involvement in the Second Gene Corp War was having on its ongoing war with the Eastern Empire

"Our gains in Viking Verse Europe have been extremely limited by both determined Roman resistance and the weather, which I'm afraid is only going to get worst as we get closer to the actual winter months." Jayme said to Vincent, "And we need to push forward with Operation Northern Star before the weather gets bad enough that we'll have to cancel it completely, which will turn Chadaface into a raging monster as he's already angered by the constant delays."

"I agree, we need to launch Northern Star sooner than later defiantly with the disturbing recent intel gathering by the Scandinavian Resistance about Drago Bludvist's growing ties with the Eastern Imperials and the presence of _entire_ Imperial Guards Rifle-Motor Division in Scandinavia." Clement replied

"How the hell did they get an entire division to Drago under our noses?!" Vincent asked him

"We don't know, they must have smuggled a portal device somehow to the Eastern Empire." Clement replied before Vincent sighed and shook his head disappointingly

"Then we do need to act quickly before the Eastern Imperials escalate their involvement in the Viking Verse." Vincent said, "What is the latest progress of our post-human combat division?"

"It's ready and we're already laying down the plans for a second division if we find that another one is needed." Clement replied

"And what about the modernization of the 7th Mechanized Corps at the American capital?" Vincent asked him

"General Schnitter has reported that they are ready for deployment despite the recent disciplinary problems they have had." He replied

"Then get them and his brothers and their division mobilized." Vincent said to him and Clement nodded

"Will do sir." He said

"And what should we do about our Roman allies' situation in North Africa, I do understand that Tullus has requested our assistance since the Coalition hasn't shown any interesting to help to them in that regard." Jayme asked Vincent

"We'll look into it after we see how well Northern Star does." He replied, "But for now, taking the islands in the Baltic Straits is our main priority...what is the status of Air Admiral-General Holland's air fleet?"

"They're ready for redeployment, but his men's morale is rather low right now due to the unfortunate circumstances that overtook them during Operation Secret Storm." Jayme said to him

"Well send them to pick up the 7th Corps at the American capital and have them join Admiral Foch's task force in Denmark." He replied

"So when should we schedule the invasion?" Clement asked

"Well according to the latest weather reports, we should expect a two week period of clear weather over the Baltic Straits in two days which maybe our last chance to do it." Jayme replied

"Sounds perfect, schedule it for the 19th." Vincent said, "And I also understand that the Special Projects Division is wanting to test out some kind of new weapon they captured from Gene Corp secret weapons facility on the islands before we invade?"

"Yes and they say it's use will level the playing field for our forces during the invasion although Brigadier General Siegbert, remaining true to his usual secretive nature, has been reluctant to share the exact details of this weapon with high command." Jayme replied, "Which of course raises a number of questions along with the fact that he will be personally leading a division of his men in the invasion which _could_ cause conflict if they ever come across Holland and his men due to obvious reasons."

"I thought Siegbert was on probation for that mess?!" Clement asked her

"He is, but the SPD's operations in the Viking Verse has proved essential in our efforts to capture and reverse engineer Gene Corp's technology." She replied, "But I still suggest we keep Holland and Siegbert a good distance away from each other to avoid any problems."

Vincent and Clement nodded

 **Cape Girardeau Airbase – Erwin's Headquarters; Coalition Verse**

 **7** **th** **Independent Mechanized Corps**

 **September 17** **th** **, 2246/2011 – 0234 Hours**

An Isotxian Soldier was asleep at his post on one of the combined cipher machines (CCMs) that was used to decrypt transmissions from ISDFCC when he was suddenly awaken by the sound of an incoming transmission

"What the hell?!" The Soldier shouted as he used his CCM to decrypt the transmission into plaintext as it came through until it was complete after which the Soldier took it from his cipher machine before getting up from his chair and rushing over to his commanding officer who was asleep on one of the cots behind him and shouting at him, "Lieutenant, we just got deployment orders from high command!"

"What?!" The Officer asked as he sat up and grabbed the decrypted message from the Soldier and looked at it before looking back at the Soldier, "Call the General, he's going to love hearing this!"

"Yes sir!" The Soldier replied as he ran to the phone and picked it up before calling Erwin, who was sleeping with Margaret in their room at a hotel not that far from the Airbase, waking them both up

"Who the fuck can that be?!" Erwin grumbled as he picked up the phone while Margaret covered her head with one of the pillows

#"General Schnitter we just got deployment orders from high command!"# The Soldier shouted to him

"Just now?!" Erwin asked him as Margaret uncovered her head and sat up

"What is it?!" Margaret asked him, before he motioned to her with his hand to wait as the Soldier replied

#"Yes, just now! We're to rejoin the 3rd Army in Denmark in to participate in Operation Northern Star!"#, #"They're dispatching an airship fleet to pick us up, it should be by this afternoon."#

Erwin looked at the digital clock on the bedside table

"I'm on my way! Get the division COs and the rest of the staff together!" He said to him

#"Roger that!"# The Soldier replied before Erwin hung up and got up from bed before he started to get dressed

"Erwin what's going on?!" Margaret asked

"We just got deployment orders!" Erwin replied

"Where?!" Margaret asked

"Denmark!" Erwin replied, "There is going to be an airship fleet here in the afternoon to pick us up!"

Margaret got up and rushed into the bathroom as Erwin slipped on his blouse after putting on his trousers

"Did they say anything about your brothers and sister?!" She shouted from the bathroom

Erwin sighed

"Nothing." He said as he put on his cap and then his overcoat followed by his wristwatch

"I'm sure we'll see them soon then." Margaret said, "They did say they will deploy you and them together."

"Well circumstances change Margaret, this is a war after all." Erwin replied as he put his socks and boots on, "Are you about done in there?"

"Go on ahead without me!" Margaret shouted

"Okay see you there!" Erwin replied before he left the hotel room and made his way down to the lobby where he was greeted by an Isotxian Soldier

"I was told by one of your guys at the HQ to give you a ride over there!" The Soldier said to him, "Where's the Misses?"

"She told me go on without her, so you'; need to come back for her!" He replied as they left the lobby and got the Soldier's jeep outside before they drove off toward the Airbase's main entrance where an American MP rushed them through into the airbase before they drove to the HQ Hangar where Erwin dismounted and the jeep drove off back to the hotel for Margaret while Erwin headed into the hangar as his command staff started to pack up their equipment as the COs of the 7th Corp's six mechanized infantry and four armored divisions gathered inside the hangar, who Erwin immediately went to

"General Schnitter!" They said as they saluted Erwin

"At ease." He replied, "I'm not sure if all of you have heard, but we've finally gotten deployment orders from High Command."

"Thank Isotx! Finally!" One of them said

"Where are we going?" Another One asked

"Denmark, we're going to join up with the 3rd Army for Operation Northern Star, which I'm guessing is coming up soon." Erwin replied, "Go get your divisions up and moving, we have an airship fleet coming to pick us in the afternoon and I want everybody to be ready when they get here!"

"Yes sir!" The Division COs shouted before they left the HQ Hangar while Erwin went to the area of the hangar where the Ciphering Machines were

"Let me see these deployment orders for myself." Erwin said to the Officer in charge, who quickly gave him the slip of paper that the orders were printed on which Erwin read down to the last letter, "So it's true, we're finally being deployed, I guess they must have finally gotten tired of Chadaface complaining all the damn time although I wish they would say something about my brothers and sister and what the hell they've been up to.", "Who's leading this airship fleet that's coming for us?"

"Air Admiral-General Ernest Holland." The Officer said

" _The_ Ernest Holland? I thought he was in the Pacific?!" Erwin asked

"Apparently something happened that changed that although High Command didn't give any details on it." The Officer replied

"Get any messages you guys need to send out and start packing up your equipment." Erwin said

"Yes sir!" The Officer replied as Erwin left

=We got a long day ahead of us.= He said to himself

 **Somewhere in Northern California Province – Isotxian Airship Port; Isotx Verse**

 **IAS** _ **Jonah**_ **–** _ **Ian**_ **-class Flying Battlecruiser (FBC) – Flagship of Air Admiral-General Ernest Holland; 8** **th** **Airship Fleet**

 **0832 Hours**

Holding the rare rank of Air Admiral-General and at the age of thirty-five, Ernest Holland, commander of the 8th Airship Fleet had earned the reputation of being the Isotxian Air Navy's best field commander in his seventeen years of service which included tours of duty in both the Pacific and Atlantic theaters of the Second World War between the Isotxians and Eastern Imperials until finally earning his current rank which allowed him to command both the 8th Airship fleet and the large Isotxian Air Marine-Army Task Force attached to it. However due to a botched joint operation with a combat unit from the special projects division, which cost Holland three of his airships including another _Ian_ -class FBC and several battalions of his troops, Holland was forced to retreat back to the Isotxian Mainland to the repair the damage to his fleet and replenish the losses to his now demoralized task force where they had once again been mobilized to partake in the Second Gene Corp War for Operation Northern Star as Holland stood on the bridge of the newly repaired _Jonah_ as she lifted off from the airship docks alongside her four _Charrette_ -class air destroyer escorts; the _Philip_ , _Bears_ , _Haggard_ , and _Gearing_ and were joined quickly by other airships of Holland's fleet

"All systems are green admiral!" An Isotxian Air Navy Officer shouted to Holland

"Hold position and wait until the rest of the fleet is airborne." He replied as the _Jonah_ and her escorts were joined by several other Isotxian airships including several _Travis_ -class heavy air cruisers and the _Cleveland_ -class air carrier, _Seattle_ , the largest ship in Holland's fleet which had recently had its air wings reequipped with license-built F/A-18H/I "Super-Hornet" multi-role fighters and F-35K "Lightning" Joint Strike Fighters (JSF) which had both been initially met with skepticism by their pilots, who quickly came to love their new planes after training with them

"So sir what do you think of the new planes?" An Officer asked Holland

"They seem to fly well, but I won't be truly convinced on their effectiveness until we see them in combat." He replied as he looked out the window as two more _Travis_ -class HACs joined the fleet, "Let's starting forming up into formation."

"Which one?" The Officer asked him

"Standard will do for now." He replied and the Officer nodded before he went to the Officer inside the radio room

"Tell all ships to begin forming into a standard formation." He said to the Radio Room Officer, who nodded and told the Radio Operators to begin to giving the other airships the order to begin forming a standard air fleet formation in where the battleships, HACs, the other cruisers, and their escorts besides the _Jonah_ and the other three FBCs would form a V -shaped formation in front of the _Cleveland_ which would be flanked on both sides by _Jonah_ and the other FBCs with two on each side while behind them would be the fleet's logistical ships, troop transports, and aerial assault carriers(AACs, basically the airship equivalent of an Amphibious Assault Ship/Commando Carrier/Amphibious Assault Carrier aka LHDs) as Holland watched

"Such a magnificent sight isn't it?" Asked Air Marine General Eusebios Spiros as he stood next to Holland as they watched the airships maneuver into formation, "Enough firepower to level an entire province in this one area…"

"And such an attracting target." Holland added

"Meh, the Imperials wouldn't dare hit us here besides maybe their long-range bombers." Spiros replied

"You can never be too sure anymore general." Holland said to him, "Are your men ready?"

"Still a bit 'down' from what happened in March but yeah we're ready." He replied, "Still can't believe that asshole Siegbert got away with all that for the most part."

"As much we can despise him and what he and his men did during Silent Storm, we cannot deny that _some_ of the work that the Special Projects Division does is in the best interest of our nation." Holland said

"That…' _man_ ' tried to get us to fire on defenseless civilians!" Spiros exclaimed

"I know he did and if I would've had my way, we would've left him and his men behind on those islands to fend for themselves against that Imperial Fleet." Holland replied, "But what's been has been done and there's no going back."

"Unfortunately…I've heard that maláka is having a heyday in the Viking Verse stealing all that tech from those research facilities his men have been pillaging all over that version of Europe." Spiros said

"Well High Command is supposedly keeping him and the Special Projects Division on a tighter leash now after Silent Storm went to shit." Holland replied, "You know that bastard tried to court martial me for retreating?"

"He did? What happened to it?" Spiros asked him

"The Court told him to screw off because I recorded all the conservations I had with him including the ones where he tried to get us to fire on those civilians." He replied

"Too bad they didn't court martial his ass." Spiros said

"Oh I tried, but High Command told me to drop it because they needed the Special Projects Division in the Viking Verse." Holland replied, "But they're keeping Siegbert and the SPD on a tighter and much shorter leash this time because they don't want him trying to pull what he did during Secret Storm in the Viking Verse under the watch of our Coalition Allies."

" _Good_." Spiros said, "Speaking about the Coalition, when will that American airship be here to pick us up?"

"Sometime around 1300 Hours and then we're going to the Coalition Verse to pick up 7th Mechanized Corps from an airbase near the American Capital before going to the Viking Verse to join Admiral Foch's fleet over Denmark for the invasion." Holland said

"So that's what the additional troop ships are for!" Spiros replied, "Wait isn't the 7th commanded by one of Field Marshal Schnitter's sons?

"Yeah Erwin Jr." Holland said, "Also High Command wishes to keep the details of Operation Silent Storm classified."

"Why?!" Spiros said

"You know why…" Holland said to him

 **Headquarters of the Isotxian 3** **rd** **Army – Ciphering Room; Viking Verse**

 **1023 Hours**

The 3rd Army's Cipher Machine Operators were hard at work as they decrypted and encrypted the numerous in and out coming messages as one of them decrypted an urgent message from High Command as Brigadier General Otto Himu, Chadaface's second-in-command, read it over his shoulder as it came out in plain text

"Operation Northern Star scheduled for 0000 Hours on September 19th stop…7th Mechanized Corps mobilized and in route with 8th Airship Fleet stop…ETA sometime in the evening stop." Himu said as Cipher Operator finished decrypting the message which Himu re-read before leaving the Ciphering Room and taking the message to General Chadaface, who was asleep in his bedroom at the in east wing of the building

"General Chadaface!" Himu shouted to Chadaface, who grabbed one of his revolvers as he jumped up and aimed it at Himu, who stopped

"DAMMIT HIMU! I COULD'VE FUCKING SHOT YOU!" The General shouted at him, "What is it?!"

Himu handed Chadaface the decrypted message which he read before got he a grin on his face

"About fucking time!" He shouted as he stood up and put on his riding boots, "Has our Resistance Friend left already?"

"No sir, she's still in the garage resting with her dragon, should we tell her?" Himu asked him

"Yes and get Foch back down here as well if he isn't already here!" He replied

"Are we sure we can trust he sir?" Himu asked him

"Well she and Svendsen hasn't let us down yet!" He replied

Himu nodded and left to tell Heather while Chadaface straightened out his uniform before placing on his helmet before looking outside and saw that it was still blowing snow outside

"What a beautiful day to be alive today!" He shouted before he left his bedroom

Meanwhile in the Garage, Heather and Windshear were watching two Isotxian Mechanics working on the engine of a jeep with one using a wrench while the other held an L-shaped flashlight so he the first Mechanic could see what he was doing

"HOLD THAT DAMN FLASHLIGHT RIGHT SO I CAN SEE WHAT I'M DOING!" The First Mechanic shouted as he used his wrench to

"I'm trying, but my arm is getting tired!" The Second Mechanic replied while the First Mechanic sighed angrily

"So what are you doing with that thing?" Heather asked

"Damn ignition's fried, so it won't start meaning the damn thing is useless unless we replace the ignition." The First Mechanic replied

"What's the ignition?" She asked him

"This is what we call an internal combustion engine, it runs by igniting fuel in a chamber causing the expansion of gases produced by the combustion to apply force to pistons which makes this jeep run and ignition is what starts the process that ignites the fuel." He replied

"What fried it?" Heather asked

"Overuse and neglect." The First Mechanic replied as the arm that the Second Mechanic was holding the flash light wobbled, "Hey! I said hold the damn flashlight still!"

"My arm is tired sir! I've been holding this flashlight for over an hour now!" The Second Mechanic shouted

"It's been that long already?!" The First Mechanic asked as he looked up at the clock on the wall

"Do you need help?" Heather asked him

"Sure, take the flashlight for him and hold it for me." He replied as Heather walked up to the Second Mechanic, who gave her the flashlight while we went and sat down in the chair in the nearby corner

"Now that's more like it." The First Mechanic said, "I've been working on these things for years now and it never ceases to amaze how much people can fuck them up."

"What's the worst you've seen?" Heather asked him

"Oh well one day a long time ago some guys brought in a jeep much like this one that had its engine block shot out by an anti-material rifle and tore the entire damn thing up, it was so bad I couldn't repair we had to replace the entire jeep." He replied

"Anti-Material? You mean like a KSVK?" Heather asked

"Yeah except that one that was a 14.5mil that did that, probably a PTRS, an old ass anti-tank rifle that the Imperials still use to take out light vehicles and heavy infantry." The First Mechanic replied

"You're the first Isotxian who's actually ever talked to me about the Imperials like that." Heather said

"Meh." The First Mechanic said, "But whatever it was those guys were lucky that it hit the engine block or otherwise one or more of them would not have been with us anymore."

"I've seen what a Blackwater anti-material rifle can do to people, so I know what you're talking about." Heather replied, "Can't you just put more armor on these things?"

"Well these aren't really designed for frontline service, they're meant for utility and personal transport behind friendly lines although that doesn't stop most people from putting guns on them and using them on the front." The First Mechanic said, "For that they're _supposed_ to be using something we call the Buffalo, which is a bigger and rather ugly vehicle, but is more heavily protected and can be more heavily armed, but those only entered service just a few months before we got dragged into this so there isn't enough of them to go right now."

"What do you think?" Heather asked

"I'd rather be in a Buffalo than one of these during a battle because at least they can take more than few hits." The First Mechanic replied as Himu entered the Garage

"Are you the Resistance Contact?" He asked Heather

"Yeah? What is it?" She asked Himu

"We just got word from High Command, the invasion has been scheduled two days from now." He replied

"Really?!" Heather asked him

"Yes." Himu replied, "So if and whenever the weather clears up today, you can go tell Svendsen that he's finally getting what he's been asking for."

"What happened that made them schedule it?!" Heather asked him

"We don't know, all we know is that it's going to happen that day now." He replied

="Finally"= Heather thought to herself as an Isotxian Soldier came up behind Himu and whispered something into his ear

"Follow me, the General wants to see you." He said to Heather, who nodded and followed Himu out of the garage while Windshear got up and tried to follow her, but couldn't fit through the doorway

"No girl, stay here, I'll be back." Heather said to Windshear as she petted the Razorwhip's head as it whined before she reluctantly returned to her previous spot in the right front corner of the garage and laid down

"Don't worry we'll keep your dragon company for you." The First Mechanic said as he cleaned his hands with a rag as Himu led Heather into the map room where Chadaface and his command staff including an Officer from the Special Projects Division were gathered around a large table with a map of Southern Scandinavia and the Baltic Strait Islands covered in small blue and red figurines that represented Isotxian and Drago's Forces respectively

"Whoa, you Isotxians have really done your homework." Heather said as she looked at the map

"Is _that_ our contact with the Resistance?!" The Special Projects Officer shouted

"I wouldn't be in here if I wasn't." Heather replied

"Excuse Brigadier Siegbert…he can be a bit of an _ass_." One of the Isotxian Officers said as Siegbert rolled his eyes, "Which brings up the question on why's he even here right now rather than pillaging some Gene Corp Facility in Isotx knows where."

"The work done by the Special Projects Division is very important to our war effort!" He replied

"Yeah sure, tell that to the air navy, who hates your fucking guts for whatever you did to piss off Ernest Holland of all people." Another Isotxian Officer said to him

"The Air Navy will get _over it_." Siegbert said with a scowl

="Wow what a piece a work that guy is. = Heather thought to herself as Chadaface ended the argument between the Siegbert and the other Isotxian Officers in the room

"THAT'S ENOUGH OF THAT CONVERSATION!", "Now Siegbert…please explain to us what this wonder weapon of yours is going to do to help us win this battle?"

"Awww yes I was just about to get to that." Siegbert said, "These _wonder weapons_ of mine are called electro-magnetic pulse or more simply put EMP Bombs by the Coalition Verse and when detonated these bombs will release a pulse of electro-magnetic that will fry all unprotected electronic devices in a radius of up to over sixty-five miles including radar and the fire control systems in most of Blackwater's ground vehicles, rendering them useless while other systems will be forced to reboot or shut down if their power sources get fried and these bombs are also designed to have an adjustable area of effect."

"Wait you have more than one of these bombs?" An Isotxian Officer asked him

"Yes we recovered more than ten of these devices from a Gene Corps Research Facility near the former Gene Corp HQ Complex and we intend to use three of them in this operation; the first and largest bomb will be detonated above Zealand over thirty miles south of Hafnia, a second and smaller device will be detonated over Funen eleven miles south of Othonia, and a third bomb will be detonated over Southwestern Scandinavia near where Field Marshal's Augustus' Fleet will transition in to minimize if not completely remove the risk of them being attacked by anti-ship missiles and aircraft from the airbases there as well as clearing the path of Air Admiral Xavier's task force to make landfall near Asloa."

"Asloa?!" Heather asked

"You didn't not here me incorrectly girl, Operation Northern Star has never just been about liberating the Baltic Strait Islands." Siegbert replied

"Siegbert…stop acting like an _ass_ or I'll kick you like one!" Chadaface growled to him

Siegbert sighed and knowing that he was still on probation, he continued

"After these bombs detonate, all of the Blackwater forces in the region and their installations will be crippled or knocked into complete disarray which make the lives of our invasion forces much easier."

"That however still leaves Drago's forces who are using Roman and quite possibly captured Eastern Imperial weapons that they recovered from the _Mitchell_." An Isotxian General said to him

"I know that…but truth be told most of Drago's Forces are incompetent and have a tendency to scatter and flee when they come under sustained fire for more than few a seconds." He replied

"Well tell to that to all of the friends I've had that have been killed or captured fighting those 'incompetent' dragon trappers and mercenaries!" Heather shouted at him

"That's because fighting a resistance such as the one you're apart is different from fighting a fully organized and equipped army." Siegbert replied

"Siegbert! That's enough!" Chadaface shouted, "Now I can see one of the reasons why you pissed off Admiral Holland!"

Siegbert scowled, but backed down

"Sorry…" He said to Heather reluctantly, "I was just making it clear that Drago's Forces although they may appear formidable are no match for a proper military force such as ours."

"What is that guy's problem?!" Heather said to herself

"He's a self-absorbed asshole that's what his problem is." Himu said quietly to her

"Okay I'm going to address the black sheep in the room…what will our Coalition Allies think of us using this EMP Bombs and how will they react?" An Isotxian General asked Siegbert

"They can suck it up, that's how they can react because we're doing what we need to do to preserve the lives of our soldiers and if they don't like that then _tough shit_." He replied

"That I can agree with however…" Himu said quietly

"Then when do I fit in all this?" Heather asked

"Because we need to the resistance to do something for us to make our landings go smoother." Chadaface replied

"Well what is it that you need us to do for you?" Heather asked him

"Even if those EMP Bombs of his works and-." He replied before Siegbert interrupted

"And they _will_."

Chadaface grunted annoyingly before continuing

"Even if those EMP Bombs work and our Navy occupies the Øresund, Drago is going to do whatever he can to keep the Baltic Straits under his control because he knows that if we take them ours and the Coalition's fleets will have much freer access to the Baltic where he has a lot of his shit including his armada and Bewilderbeast." He replied, "What we you and the Resistance to do is do whatever you can slow or even stop the flow of any reinforcements coming across the Øresund until our forces can stop it themselves."

"And what will you do to help us because you're asking us to possibly take on Drago's entire army!" Heather said to him

"Task Force Nautilus." Chadaface replied

"Who are they?" Heather asked

"One of the Coalition's task forces and the same one that destroyed the Atnbura Conversion Camp the other night and we'll also air drop in some commandoes to help you as well." Himu replied

"Well they will certainly make it easier, but your forces are going have to move fast or we could get overrun before they reach us." Heather said

"Oh don't worry about that we already have a man for the job." Chadaface said with a smile

 **Cape Girardeau Airbase – Airship Docks; Coalition Verse**

 **7** **th** **Independent Mechanized Corps – 132** **nd** **Armored Division**

 **1645 Hours**

Captain Lynette Goff was eating a field ration as she sat in the commander seat of her modernized "Ripper" heavy tank with her hatch open as she, the rest of her tank crew, the crews of the other tanks of her unit, and the rest of the 132nd Armored Division and 7th Mechanized Corps waited for their pick-up by the 8th Airship Fleet

"What is taking it so long?!" Goff's Tank Gunner, Gustav Heintze shouted

"What is it Gustav, you in some kind of hurry?" Replied Goff's Driver, Ealar MacNee

"I just want to get back into the fight, it's been far too long since I've shot at something!" Gustav shouted

"Oh bo-ho, stop being such a cry baby, at least you weren't the one who has to pick up all these heavy shells and put them into the breech so you could fire them" Replied Lynette's Loader, Jory O' Kean

"Would you all shut up down there?!" Lynette shouted, "At least try to enjoy the last moments of peace and quiet we're going to get for who knows how long!"

"Oh like you're the one to talk Frau Punch the American Police Man!" Shouted Second Lieutenant Hans Junge, the commander of another Ripper tank in Lynette's unit after hearing Lynette shouted at her crew

"I WAS DRUNK OKAY?!" She shouted to him

"I don't know, you seemed pretty damn accurate with that fist when you hit that guy in the face." Ealar replied

"If you don't shut up you're going to see that fist up close with _your_ face." Lynette said to him as Jory closed and shut the doors that separated the redesigned ammo racks from the rest of the crew compartment,

"Jory would you stop messing around those doors?! It's getting annoying!" Gustav shouted at him

"Just making sure they work!" He replied

"They worked the last ten fucking times you did that!" Gustav shouted before there was a bright green flash overhead as the USAS _St. Louis_ transitioned in with the entirety of the 8th Airship Fleet which immediately began to descend toward the Airship Docks

"They're here!" Lynette shouted, "Ealar get the engine started!

"Yes ma'am!" Ealar shouted as he started up the Ripper's tank engine that roared to life

Now modernized with Coalition Verse Technology, the Panzerkampfwagen XVII CVTU (Coalition Verse Technology Upgrade) "Ripper" heavy tank was now armed with a smoothbore 140mm tank gun with a computerized fire control system that bolstered its firing range and accuracy and mechanical loading assistant which accelerated the process of reloading the gun. Other improvements included infrared gun sights, active and passive defense systems, automatic fire extinguishers in the engine and ammunition stowage compartments, an improved and safer ammo stowage compartment, a new hydrogen engine that required less maintenance and was quieter while also increasing the tank's top speed to 80mph, improved gun stabilization system which greatly improved accuracy on the move, internal remote control stations for the commander's and loader's cupola and pintle mounted machine guns, and air conditioning systems

#"Listen to this beauty purr!"# Ealar shouted as Lynette put away her ration and stood up through the hatch as Hans and the other tank crews started up their tanks while Lynette picked up her radio transmitter

#"Hans you take the lead when our ship lands!"# She said to Hans

#"Jawohl Frau Goff!"# Hans replied

#"I hate the way these new rounds look, they're fugly!"# Jory shouted

#"Nobody asked what you think of the new rounds Jory and nobody cares how they look as long as they do what they're supposed when they're fired!"# Lynette replied

"#Attention all units, we will be boarding the _Jefferson_ which will be docking at Dock 1-C!"# An Isotxian Officer said to Lynette and the rest of her unit

Lynette looked around and saw Dock 1-C a short distance away to their right

#"Roger that, we see it!"# She said to the Officer, "#Hans, the airship we're boarding is landing at the fourth dock to our right!"#

#"I zee it now! Danke!"# Hans replied

#"Ealar make ready!"# Lynette said to Ealar as the _Jefferson_ started to descend into Dock 1-C

#"Roger! Roger!"# Ealar replied as he switched off the break and got the tank ready to move as the _Jefferson_ touched down in the docks and dropped her front loading ramps so loading could begin

#"All tanks move out!"# Lynette shouted as Han's Ripper took the lead while Ealar followed him while the third Ripper tank of Lynette's unit, commanded by Second Lieutenant Maraulf Douard followed hers followed shortly by the four Chadaface Fireflies as they headed for the _Jefferson_ as other air transports landed at the docks for loading

 **IAS** _ **Jonah**_ **-** **Hangar Bay**

Holland and Spiros watched as the DS-45 Dropship carrying Erwin and Margaret landed in front of them

"That should be them." Holland said as the dropship's side doors came open and Erwin and Margaret stepped out before approaching Holland and Spiros

"Air Admiral General Holland and…General Spiros I presume?" Erwin said to Holland and Spiros, the latter of which nodded as they shook hands

"It's an honor to meet the son of Field Marshal Erwin Schnitter the 30th." Spiros replied

"I thought you had two brothers and a sister?" Holland asked

"I do, they're just not here. They were given a special assignment by the government and I haven't heard from them since." Erwin said, "But this is my wife, Margaret, we've been married since April."

"Ma'am." Holland said as he and Spiros shook hands with Margaret as Erwin looked around the hangar as air crews performed maintenance work on the _Jonah_ 's dropships and six F-35s

"Can we go to somewhere…quieter?" Erwin asked Holland, who nodded

"Of course! We can use my quarters!" He replied, "Right this way!"

Erwin and Margaret followed Holland and Spiros to his quarters, located only a short walk away from the bridge where they sat down around a table

"So before we get to talking about the invasion, I want to know why they've suddenly decided to deploy us out of the blue." Erwin said to Holland

"We don't know either General, in fact I thought my fleet wasn't supposed to be deployed for another two months when the order came down to pick you up and head to the Viking Verse" Holland replied, "But we know that General Chadaface has a special mission for us."

"Of course he does…" Erwin said, "What is it?"

"Spiros get the invasion plans." Holland said to Spiros, who left the quarters to go get the plans for Operation Northern Star as Holland went over to a teapot he had sitting on a small electric stove on a table with a cupboard over it, "Would you two like some tea?"

"It wouldn't hurt." Erwin said as Holland opened up the cupboard and pulled out four cups and a platter and placed them on the table before picking up the teapot and filling three of the cups with tea and the fourth one with sugar cubes before placing all four of the cups onto the platter and carrying it over and setting it down on a small table with four chairs around it as Erwin and Margaret sat down in two of them while Holland sat down in one of the remaining two before they each took one of the three cups

"So what happened between you and the Special Projects Division that landed Brigadier General Siegbert in such hot water with the Air Navy and High Command?" Erwin asked Holland

"I'm afraid the exact of our 'joint' operation with the SPD are classified General Schnitter." He replied

"Oh." Erwin said

"Special Projects Division?" Margaret asked

"It's a branch of our military's research and development branch, develops and tests weapons that are…'out of the ordinary' as you can say and it has its own field divisions for performing field tests" Holland replied, "The SPD also has a reputation for not being a very _respectful_ organization as well and my experience with them resonates from having to work with its leader Brigadier General Gunther Siegbert and his personal field division during which we had a few…'tactical disagreements'."

"So in other words, they're assholes?" Margaret asked him

"That would fit the description very well." He replied, "And as you know Siegbert, although under the watchful eye of High Command, has been deployed to the Viking Verse to 'acquire' Gene Corp's technology for Isotx."

"So I've heard…" Erwin said as Spiros returned with the plans for Operation Northern Star and placed them down on the table before sitting down

"Could have at least made some tea for me." Spiros said to him as Holland spread the paper that the plans were drawn on out across the table

"Operation Northern Star is divided into three major 'focus areas'; one for Funen, one for Zealand, and for one Southwestern Scandinavia near the Roman colony of Asloa." Holland said to Erwin as they looked at the map, "Chadaface and General Ochoa's 10th Army will be crossing the Little Belt into Funen from their staging areas in Fredericia and Aabenraa while General Fowler's 4th Army and General Nguyen's 18th Army will be landing on Funen from the North after they transition in with Admiral Fuller's Expeditionary Fleet in the Kattegat. Zealand, the largest of the Baltic Islands will be hit from the North by the brunt of Army Group Echo led by Field Marshal Augustus and the South by General Leonard's 6th Army and General Breckenridge's 21st Army. Then finally you have Air Admiral Xavier's task force, who will be making landfall in Southwestern Scandinavia near Asloa to spice things up."

"Wow you're not fucking kidding around with Drago and Martin aren't you?!" Margaret asked

"That's what he gets with fucking with us." Holland replied, "And after securing the islands, they plan to open up a second front on Scandinavia by crossing the Øresund and pushing toward New Florence, so basically we're trying to knock Drago and Martin out of the war with this operation and if it's successful, it may very much do that."

"So what's this special mission Chadaface has for us?" Erwin asked

"I was just getting to that." Holland replied, "We're not going to be landing with the rest of the 3rd Army, we will be landing on Zealand near Frederikkssund and our mission will be to push toward and take the port of Hafnia to cut the flow of enemy reinforcements across the Øresund from mainland Scandinavia and Chadaface is hoping that the United Scandinavian Resistance Front(USRF) will be able to start an uprising against the garrison in Hafnia possibly with the support of Task Force Nautilus which will hopefully make our job easier."

"Yeah but Drago is still going to send everything he has at you to stop you from reaching Hafnia." Margaret said

"We know and my gun crews are counting on it." Holland replied

"Why can't we just drop into the city?" Erwin asked

"Because High Command wants us to lure as many Blackwater forces into the open as possible so my airships can more easily bring their guns to bear on them with minimal risk of collateral damage." Holland replied, "Plus Drago has no doubly prepared Hafnia for such an attack."

"Good point." Erwin said

"Don't worry though, my airships will provide you with all the support they can give you." Holland replied, "But I do have a concern about Blackwater's developing anti-airship capabilities, I've come to understand that they've recently refitted some of their cruise missiles into an anti-airship role which have proven to be quite effective of shooting even our largest airships for example the air carrier _Houston_ , which I understand was shot down over the Kattegat by a squadron of Fencers that were carrying them."

" _Almost_ shot down, gunfire from the _Houston_ 's cruiser and destroyer screen chased them away before they could finish her off although they did manage to damage her enough to force her to head back to Denmark where she was transferred back home for repairs." Erwin said

"How many of her crew were lost?" Holland asked

"I believe twenty-five were killed and over hundred wounded." Erwin replied, "But truth be told, better to lose a few hands than the entire air carrier."

"An unfortunate truth." Holland said before he took a sip of his tea, "But those Fencers and their missiles are why High Command has started fitting Coalition-designed anti-missile and air systems onto our airships to better counter the threat posed by them."

"Good decision, I was there when the _Mitchell_ and _Patton_ got shot down shortly before we met Drago for the first time." Erwin said

"So I've heard." Holland replied, "I've also heard that Drago has been chasing after the Coalition's aircraft carriers."

Erwin and Margaret nodded

"He attacks them whenever he gets the chance; a month ago he sent some of his post-human sea dragons along with several squadrons of Fencers after the USS _Theodore Roosevelt_ when she and her battlegroup were on the patrol in the North Sea although they didn't get anywhere close to the _Theodore_ they did manage to sink two destroyers, a frigate, two supply ships, and one of the submarines that were with them and damaging three other destroyers, another frigate, and another submarine." Margaret said, "And then only a week ago they tried to attack the FS _Charles De Gaulle_ while she was on the patrol in almost the same area and managed to damage her flight deck and take out several of her planes being forced to bug off by her battlegroup."

"That traitor of yours' must have tipped him off about their strategic important…or their costs." Holland said

"Yeah probably, but after those attacks and the one on your air carrier, everybody has been rather hesitant to send carriers anywhere near Scandinavia." Margaret replied

"I understand why, I know that aircraft carriers, defiantly the flying ones we have, are expensive investments." Holland said to her, "Hell I have instructions to sacrifice any number of my ships to save my air carrier if she's ever threatened."

"So how long will it take for your men to load up onto their transports?" Spiros asked Erwin

"Maybe a couple of hours at the least." He replied

"So what kind of airship is this?" Margaret asked

" _Ian_ -class Flying Battlecruiser." Holland replied, "Long explanation short, she's built to be a bridge between battleships and heavy air cruisers."

"So what does she have over a battleship?" Margaret asked him

"She's faster and has a larger anti-air compliment, but not as heavily armored." He replied

"And what does she have over a HAC?" She asked him

"More and bigger guns and better armor, but she's not as fast as a HAC." Holland replied, "She's good at engaging medium to small airships such as other FBCs, HACs, LACs, and air destroyers and protecting larger airships from aircraft."

"What about against larger airships?" Margaret asked

"Margaret don't overwhelm the man with questions." Erwin replied

"It's okay General, I'm used to people asking me questions like this." Holland said to him, "But this thing can take on a battleship, but it's preferred than you don't, at least without the support of other vessels. We can defiantly take out an air carrier, but getting close enough to one is the main challenge as they are usually located miles away from the battle and tend to be heavily protected by other airships."

Margaret nodded

"Any other questions you have for me Mrs. Schnitter?" Holland asked her

"No." Margaret replied

Holland nodded

"Well take your time and finish your teas and when you're done come find me or Spiros and we'll show you to your quarters." He said, "I on the other hand have a fleet and task force to run."

"Thank you Admiral." Erwin replied as Holland and Spiros got up and left

"They seemed nice." Margaret said

"Ernest Holland is well known for his hospitality and good nature." Erwin said to her, "And people often mistake that for being a weakness, but in reality it's gained him a lot of friends in high places including in military intelligence which allows him to get dirt on people who really tick him off so he can make their life a living hell."

"Like that Siegbert guy?" She asked him

"Yeah like him although he didn't really have much of a good reputation anyway and already had tons of people hating him including my dad and most of the other field marshals." He replied before he took a sip from his tea

 **Isotxian Naval Base, Altoona Province; Isotx Verse**

 **Isotxian Naval Ship (INS)** _ **Hornet**_ **–** _ **Ranger**_ **-class Aircraft Carrier – Headquarters of the 15** **th** **Experimental Aerial Combat (EAC) Division; 21** **st** **Fleet**

Sergeant Richard Korensky was in his human form as he and his newly wedded wife, Helga, sat on top of the _Hornet_ 's island watching as the warships of the 21st Fleet were prepared for battle while troops and supplies were loaded onto the transport ships

"So do you think we're ready Richie?" Helga asked Korensky, who shrugged

"High Command seems to think we are, which is why they rushed us all the way up here from that base in the Amazon." He replied

"I hated that placed, it was always raining and the mosquitos were _everywhere_ …and I'm still itching." She said

"They wouldn't call it rainforest if it didn't rain there a lot Helga." Korensky replied, "I thought it was beautiful."

"Sure I will admit there were places around that were beautiful, but it was miserable living there." Helga said

"They put us there because it was isolated enough that we could train ourselves and the new guys without being spied on." Korensky replied, "Just sit back and enjoy the view, this might be the last peaceful moment we have together."

Helga scooted closed to Korensky, who wrapped his arm around her as he learned her head on his right shoulder and sighed

"The happiest moments of my life have been spent with you Rich." She said to him

"Same here." He replied before they shared a kiss

Meanwhile in the Hornet's Operations Room; Manfred, Julie, and Harrison were standing with Admiral Aurora Pesci and Field Marshal Lucius Augustus at the large map table that was in the center of the room as they discussed the part of the 15th EAC in Operation Northern Star

"As much as I know you want to be reunited with your brother, I want you and your men to support our landings near Nykøbing before you head to Frederikkssund to link up with your brother and his forces." Augustus said to Manfred, Julie, and Harrison, who nodded

"No problem." Manfred said, "Should we expect heavy resistance?"

"Although Brigadier Siegbert is saying we shouldn't due to the EMP bombs he is wanting to explode over the islands, be prepared for it just in case." Augustus replied, "According to our latest intel, Nykøbing is protected by a fifty man Blackwater garrison and a hundred man militia consisting of either locals loyal to Drago Bludvist or conscripts."

"So fifty Blackwater soldiers and a militia that may or may not completely dissipate when the invasion starts, sounds easy enough." Harrison said

"Well it's not them that I'm concerned about, it's who going to come help them even if the EMP bombs work like Siegbert says they will." Augustus said

"You mean a counter-attack?" Julie asked Augustus, who nodded

"Drago and General Henderson both know that their coastal defenses aren't going to stop a determined invasion, so they're going have larger forces located deeper inland dedicated to launching a swift counter-attack against an invader before they can solidify their foothold." He replied, "Although Siegbert has repeatedly said that his EMP bombs will prevent any kind of major counter-attack, we cannot afford to take the chance that they won't due to the potential cost of one, so be prepared for anything."

"What about our airships? Wouldn't their firepower be able to stop a counter-attack?" Manfred asked him

"We're not going to have much air navy support for most of this as most of our airships are going into supporting the Third Army's crossing of the Little Belt and Air Admiral Xavier's landings in Southern Scandinavia." He replied, "But Holland might lend us some of his airships, although I doubt he will because he might need all the airships he can get to support the advance to Hafnia as Drago and Henderson will no doubly throw everything he has at them as they will need to hold Hafnia to get reinforcements across the Øresund."

"Why can't our navy just blockade it?" Harrison asked

"Drago has mined the entrances to the Øresund and not to mention the dangers posed by his post-human sea dragons, who aren't strangers to attacking warships including aircraft carriers like this one." Pesci replied, "They also have coastal guns and anti-ship missile launchers on both sides of the Øresund hidden inside bunkers which will apparently protect them from the effects of Siegbert's EMP bombs, so a blockade will cost us more than it's worth."

"What about Holland's airships?" Julie asked

"Same story except with anti-airship guns and Blackwater's new anti-airship missile launchers." Augustus replied, "So taking Hafnia and its port facilities are our best chance to cut the islands off from Drago's main forces on the mainland."

"Speaking about missiles…we've been hearing… _rumors_ about Drago's men strapping explosives to mind controlled post-humans and using them as living missiles against our airships and Coalition warships…is that true?" Manfred asked

"I'm afraid it is true because one of the reports about the attack on the _Houston_ says that some of the damage done to the _Houston_ was dealt by dragons flying into her and exploding, but if they were post-human or trained pure dragons, we don't know." Pesci replied, "But if they were post-human I have no doubt that the explosives were probably wired to their mind-control devices which means they'd probably explode if anybody tried to remove the MCD without defusing the bombs first."

"Which makes freeing them even more risky." Manfred said

"Maybe we can try stunning or tranquilizing them so we can get safely get close to them to defuse the bombs?" Harrison asked

"That _could_ work, but does any of us or the others know how to defuse a bomb?" Manfred replied

"I'm sure Fergus probably does, he was a commando after all." Julie said

"True." Manfred replied, "But back on subject, should we expect any help from the Coalition?"

"We don't know, in fact we haven't even really told them we're going through with this yet, but Chadaface is seeking Task Force Nautilus' assistance with Hafnia, primarily to help the resistance stage an uprising in the city to slow any reinforcements that come across the Øresund." Augustus replied

"Since when there is a resistance?" Julie asked, "I thought Drago had managed to get all the Viking Tribes behind him?"

"Only the ones he didn't wipe out for refusing to join him." Augustus replied, "The resistance is officially called the United Scandinavian Resistance Front or USRF led by Ake Svendsen, who wants to unite Scandinavia under a single banner after all this is over and has been working with General Chadaface since we first learned of their existence."

"How strong is the USRF?" Manfred asked

"We think a little over 500,000 thousand, just in Hafnia alone, but Svendsen claims to have supporters in other cells scattered across the islands and mainland Scandinavia although we don't know if there is any truth behind that." Augustus replied, "But either way, Chadaface believes we can trust them and has been providing them with material support and in return they have provided us with excellent intelligence on the islands' defenses."

"So the USRF will be staging an uprising in Hafnia during the invasion and you _hope_ that Chadaface will be able to get Task Force Nautilus to help them as our brother's and Holland's men fight to get to them?" Julie asked

"That's the plan." Augustus replied

"What about the Eastern Imperial Guards Division that we've been told is in Scandinavia?" Manfred asked

"We don't know where they even are at this point, so they may or may not show up." Augustus replied

"Oh that's just perfect." Julie said

"Is that all?" Manfred asked Augustus and Pesci

"Yes that is all, you're dismissed." Augustus replied before Manfred, Julie, and Harrison left

"Sounds like we're going to have our hands full with this one." Harrison said to his siblings as they left the Operations Center

"I just can't wait to be back with Erwin again, it's been too long." Julie replied

"We can't either Julie." Harrison said


	7. Chapter 6

"…" – Regular Speech

="…"= - Inside Head

{"…"} – Dragonese

["…"] – Translation Collar

*"…"* - Telepathic Speech

#"…"# - Radio/Telephone/PA System Speech

If you see a mixture of two or more of the above, that means they're using them all at once

Chapter Six: Return to the Front

 **Over Isotxian Forward Airship Base - Near Present Day Aarhus, Denmark; Viking Verse**

 **IAS** _ **Jonah**_ **– Command Bridge; 8** **th** **Airship Fleet and 7** **th** **Independent Mechanized Corps**

 **September 17** **th** **, 2246/2011 – 1842 Hours**

The _Jonah_ , the rest of the 8th Airship Fleet, and the transports carrying the 7th Mechanized Corps transitioned high into the skies of the Viking Verse with the USAS _St. Louis_

="This whole 'transitioning' business is not agreeing with my stomach."= Holland thought as he slouched down in his captain's chair as the reinforced shutters covering the bridge windows were lifted while the Communications Officer acquired reports from the other airships of the fleet

"All ships have reported in, nobody appears to be missing." The Communications Officer said to Holland, who quickly got up from his chair

"Good, lower us to normal altitude and tell the transports to initiate landing procedures." He replied

"Yes sir!" The Communications Officer replied before returning to his post as Holland went to look out the windows

="So this is the Viking Verse?"= Holland asked himself, ="Looks exactly like Europe back home…just with different people trying to bring us down and dragons."=

"Admiring the view?" Erwin asked Holland as he joined him

"Not much to look at." He replied, "Where's your wife?"

"Still in our quarters asleep." Erwin said as the Communications Officer returned

"Admiral, General Schnitter, General Chadaface is requesting your presence at his headquarters as soon as possible." He said to Erwin and Holland

"Probably wants to go over the invasion plans with us." Holland said to Erwin before looking at the Communications Officer, "Prepare us a dropship to take us to his headquarters."

"Yes Admiral!" The Officer replied before he left as the feelings in Holland's stomach made him bend over a little

"Something wrong?" Erwin asked him

"It's just my stomach, the whole transitioning thing doesn't seem to agree with me." He replied

"You'll get used to it." Erwin said, "Just take some aspirin and you'll be fine."

Holland nodded

 **Isle of Berk – Dragon Sanctuary – Tactical Operations Center (TOC)**

 **Task Force Nautilus**

 **1914 Hours**

Jayden was in his human form as he stood with Reaper, Titov, Lucile Sévern, Earc, Turner, Barnes, and Karlson as they monitored the increase of activity in Isotxian-controlled Denmark inside the TOC

"They are definitely preparing to move against Drago and Martin, probably toward the Baltic Straits or near Asloa, or maybe even both." Reaper said, "Jayden I suggest you get call off any ops you have planned and get your men ready for major combat operations."

"Will do." Jayden replied

"General Reaper! General Smict is contacting us!" An APMSF Officer shouted to Reaper

"Bring him through!" He shouted back as the face General Earl Smict, the supreme commander of Coalition Forces appeared on the main screen

#"Good, you're all here, I'm sure you've noticed the Isotxians picking up the pace in Denmark by now so I'll skip that part."# Smict said to them

"I guess you know what's going on?" Barnes asked him

#"Yes, the Isotxian High Command has informed that they are finally going through with their invasion of the Baltic Strait Islands and Southern Scandinavia, codenamed Northern Star, which will be the largest combat operation in this war since we invaded Europe."# Smict replied, #"And the Isotxians have requested any assistance we can give them and Jayden's here in particular."#

"What do they need?" Jayden asked him

#"They want you to help their friends in the Scandinavian Resistance stage an uprising in Hafnia to slow down the flow of enemy reinforcements from mainland Scandinavia until an Isotxian force led by General Schnitter the 31st and Air Admiral-General Ernest Holland, who will be making landfall north of the city at Frederikssund."# He replied

"Hafnia?!" Barnes shouted, "That's one of the most heavily fortified fucking cities that Drago has under his control, a direct attack on that place is going to turn into a bloodbath!"

#"Which is why the Isotxian Special Projects Division is detonating EMP weapons over the islands and Southern Scandinavia to weaken their defenses before the invasion."# Smict said

"Do we even what to know how that asshole Siegbert got his hands on EMP weapons?!" Reaper asked

"Probably from one of the Gene Corp Facilities that his men have ransacked." Barnes replied, "But even with most of the defenses knocked out by EMP and an uprising by the populace, taking _and_ holding Hafnia is going to be easy as Drago knows he needs to hold it for him to be able to reinforce the islands and will do whatever he can to keep Hafnia under his thumb and how do the Isotxians know that they'll have the backing of the resistance?!"

#"They seem to be positive that they do."# Smict said, #"But anyway, the Isotxians are launching the invasion after the EMP bombs go off at 0000 hours the day after tomorrow and due to the scale of this operation, we're calling both of your task forces in along with the 2nd and 3rd Legions!"#

#"And they're now just telling us about it?!"# Barnes asked

#"We think something is going on behind the scenes and Military Intelligence suspects that the Isotxians' _friends_ might be involved somewhere in all this."# Smict replied, #"But Barnes, we want Task Force Therian to support the Isotxians landing at Frederikssund to make their advance go quicker."#

Barnes nodded

"Where will the 2nd and 3rd Legions be landing?" Reaper asked Smict

#"The 2nd Legion will be deploying with you at Frederikssund and the 3rd will be going to help the Isotxian Task Force that will be landing in Southern Scandinavia and march to Asloa as securing a foothold on Scandinavia could a long way in bringing Drago and Martin down." He replied, #"You don't think you'll be needed?"#

"No, just wish you had asked me first before dedicating them to this operation." Reaper said, "What else is the Coalition throwing into this?"

#"Whatever we can muster together."# Smict replied

"Somebody find Eret and get him down here, I'm going to ask him if he knows anything about Hafnia and its defenses because I'm sure he's probably been there as it used to be a major base operations for dragon trappers operating in the Baltic." Barnes said

#"We're sending you the plans the Isotxians have sent us now, I'm going to end this here now so you all can start getting ready."# Smict replied, #"General Smict out."#

Smict ended his transmission

"So what are we going to do Barnes?" Titov asked Barnes

"You know the answer to that, starting your men ready." He replied, "Tell Wensky, Pentrov, and the other instructors to rush their recruits through the rest of their training and get them ready for combat operations."

"Should we call Stoick in on this? Because he's been itching to get back into the fight." Karlson said to Barnes, who nodded

"We'll need all the hands we can get." He replied

"What about Calvin, it's going to be very hard to get him away from Emily and their kids' right now." Reaper said

Barnes sighed

"As much I'd hate to rip him away from his family right now, we might need him and his Bewilderbeast form if Drago decides to bring in his 'heavy artillery'." He said

"You mean his Bewilderbeast?" Reaper asked

"That or another one of those fucking Red Deaths." Barnes replied, "But to keep him safe we'll keep him on one of the airships and put it a safe distance from the fighting."

"Well you can always try to do that glowing thing you did back at Dragon Mountain." Karlson said to him

"What 'glowing thing'?" Titov asked

"During the Battle of Dragon Mountain when we were fighting the Red Death that Drago unleashed, Barnes lost his temper and starting glowing blue and shot out blasts that were far more powerful than a Night Fury's normal plasma blasts." Reaper replied before he looked back at Barnes, "Have you been able to do that again?"

"Yes, I've also been practicing with it." Barnes said, "The blasts I can do with it 'on' are powerful enough that I managed to sink an East Roman battlecruiser with them."

"Impressive." Sévern said, "Any downsides to it?"

"None that we've noticed." Barnes replied, "But enough chit-chat, we need to start getting everything ready and plan out how we're going to do this."

Jayden, Reaper, Severn, Titov, and Karlson nodded before they and Barnes left the TOC with Barnes going into an empty chamber across from the TOC to switch into his Night Fury form

 **Headquarters of the Isotxian 3** **rd** **Army – Chadaface's Study**

 **1920 Hours**

Himu opened the door for Erwin, Holland, and Spiros as they entered the study where General Chadaface was waiting for them as he stood in front of the study's lit fireplace with one hand on its mantle and another holding a cup of brandy as he watched the fire burn before he looked at them and smiled

"About time you got here! Come on in and take a seat, we got a lot to talk about!" Chadaface shouted to them and they quietly sat in the nearby chairs while Chadaface sat down in the chair across from them

"I see you've made yourself at home here." Erwin said as he looked around

"Well I had to since we've been stuck in this frozen hell since we got here!" Chadaface said, "But now that you're here we can finally get this war back on track!"

Erwin nodded

"Holland told me about the mission you had intended for us and our men." He said, "Rather risky one I should say, but I can't say I haven't had harder sounding ones. So about this 'resistance' in Hafnia…are we sure we can trust them to do what they're promising they're going to do?"

"They haven't let us down in the past, all we know about the islands' defenses along with Hafnia's comes from them!" Chadaface replied

"We understand that, but are they actually capable of staging an uprising large enough to actually affect our enemy's ability to react our attack or defend the city?" Erwin asked

"They think they can." Chadaface replied, "But they don't think they won't be able to hold against the might of Drago's army if they come barreling across the Øresund at them, which is why we're calling in for the Coalition's help on this…much to the dismay of Herr Asshole of the Special Projects Division."

Holland scrawled as he gripped the arms of his chair tightly

"And why does he want the Coalition to stay out of this?" Erwin asked Chadaface

"Because he doesn't want them stealing his thunder with their better weapons." He replied

"So have actually managed to secure Task Force Nautilus' dedication?" Spiros asked Chadaface

"General Smict said so himself and he's even called in Task Force Therian to help with your push toward Hafnia along with two of America's stormtrooper legions, one of which will be helping you and the other will be going aground on Southern Scandinavia with Admiral Xavier's task force." He replied

"Good, the more guns we have aiming toward the enemy, the better." Erwin said

"We've heard much about the Coalition's forces and we look forward to the prospects of fighting alongside them." Holland said

"Well you're going to get your chance to because General Smict is trying to muster whatever he can right now, just wish we could've gave them more of heads-up so they would have more time to assemble a larger force." Chadaface replied

"Which brings up another question, why is Northern Star being pushed through all the sudden?" Erwin asked while Chadaface sighed and leaned back into his chair and looked at Margaret before he finally answered

"I guess because yesterday one of our Resistance contacts brought us a recorded conservation that Martin and Drago had with an individual who has been confirmed to be Major General Teppo Suomi of the Eastern Imperial 15th Special Operations Division." Chadaface replied

"Eastern Imperials?! Here in the Viking Verse?! How?!" Erwin shouted

"We don't know, but we think that he and his men are the only ones over there… _for now_." Chadaface replied

"Does the Coalition know?!" Erwin asked

"I didn't tell them, but I'm betting they probably at least suspect it." Chadaface replied

"Oh dear Isotx, as if this war wasn't bad enough as it was." Erwin said

"I think we can all agree that it was inevitable that the Eastern Imperials were going to get involved in this war in some way or another." Spiros replied, "But let's just hope we can bring it to an end before they can escalate their involvement."

"I agree, we must act quickly and find out how Suomi's men got here, so we can stop any more Imperial forces from entering this conflict." Holland said, "My best bet is that they must have somehow smuggled one of the portal machines like the ones used by the Romans to invade Altoona Province to the Eastern Empire."

"That's the only explanation I can think of on how they got there." Chadaface said

"But speaking of the disaster that occurred at Altoona Province, do we know if Drago has any AIU Canisters in his arsenal?" Erwin asked Chadaface

"If he does, we haven't seen or heard him using them." He replied, "But at least we have that cure now, so we can turn anybody turned into dragons by them back."

"Yes, but any unit shelled with them will still cease to be effective combat as was the case with many of the units that were shelled with them during the Altoona Province Crisis which was why the Romans were able to take so much ground in a short period of time and is still a good enough reason for Drago to use them if he does have them." Erwin said, "Although I do understand that the new anti-air guns that the Air Navy has been fitting onto their airships are capable of shooting them down mid flight."

Holland nodded

"But there is always the chance that a few will get through." He said, "But if Drago Bludvist does have any of them, I see him using them on either Hafnia, Othonia, or Asloa because they'll do the most damage there and most likely with no regard to the safety of civilians or even his troops."

"And speaking of people being turned into dragons, I wonder if those Eastern Imperials know what's going on inside the walls of those conversion camps?" Erwin asked

"Their higher-ups most definitely know due to what happened in Altoona Province, but I doubt Major General Suomi or his men do." Chadaface replied, "I'm betting that the only reason the Eastern Empire is even giving Drago that amount of attention is because they, like us, want to get the technology that Drago has inside those Gene Corp facilities in Scandinavia and the only way they knew how to do that was by providing him with support and will probably drop him like a hot potato after they got everything they can from him.", "But I'm also worried that Suomi and his men are not the only Imperials over there as well."

"Well even if they aren't, the Imperials are going have to walk on eggs in order to prevent them from getting the Coalition on their ass, so if there is any more Imperial forces in Scandinavia they'll probably be mixed in with Blackwater formations wearing their uniforms and using their equipment to mask their presence or strictly limited to covert operations." Holland said

"Or they'll only deploy to areas what they know that they'll just be fighting us and probably near Gene Corp facilities and if they do decide to openly engage the Coalition, they'll try to keep it limited to small skirmishes and probably as Holland said, wearing Blackwater uniforms using Blackwater equipment." Erwin replied, "However even then I see an open engagement between Imperial and Coalition forces as inevitable, but what happens after it depends on whenever or not the Coalition will let it go or not as they may not want to get involved in another war so quickly after whenever this one ends definitely since they're going have to pay to rebuild this continent and keep supplying it's people with humanitarian aid until the effects of the dark energy from the Roman reactor wears off and I won't be surprised that the Coalition doesn't already know about the presence of General Suomi and his men in Scandinavia, but are keeping it under a rug."

"Are you saying that the Coalition won't be able to stomach another war for a while after this?" Holland asked him

"No I'm just saying that it _probably_ won't be in their best interest to get involved in another one so quickly due to economic reasons as war is a bit more of an expensive venture for them than it is for us and this one is no exception although it's small enough for them to shake off its effects, but our war with the Imperials will make their economies take a much bigger hit due to the sheer scale of our conflict over this one." He replied, "Although that means we shouldn't at least expect some form of limited involvement from the Coalition such as a continuation of their lend-lease."

"Well I got to admit I wouldn't mind using some of these weapons the Coalition have given us against the Imperials." Chadaface said, "Speaking of which, I've read about the some of the upgrades that the Americans gave to your forces and can't wait to see them in action!"

"I can't either." Erwin replied, "Some of our tanks have been upgraded so much they're practically new vehicles, for instance some of our Yardens now carry ATGM launchers on top of their guns which give them a fighting chance against heavier tanks."

"What about your Ripper tanks?" Chadaface asked

"The new smoothbore guns on our Rippers have longer range and more hitting power than the rifled ones along with the added capability of firing ATGMs." Erwin replied, "The Americans also gave them a hydrogen engine which requires less maintenance and is more fuel efficient which means they get more miles for the gallon while also increasing the Ripper's top speed to 80mph."

"80?! Holy crap, that's a huge improvement! What else?" Chadaface asked

"All of our armored vehicles have upgraded with improved gun stabilization allowing for accurate fire while on the move and active point defense systems to protect against ATGMs." Erwin replied

"Impressive." Holland said, "So I guess the plan is to eventually make all that stuff standard for all of our vehicles?"

"If they're successful on the field, yes." Erwin said

"Well I don't see why it can't be successful as most of those features have been probably standard issue on Coalition Verse tanks since even before we even knew what a tank was." Spiros replied, "Speaking of which, how good are Blackwater's T-95s?"

"While they're way out of date by Coalition Verse standards, T-95s are by all means are well-built machines and very upgradable as Blackwater keeps improving them every day by adding new features…hell I've been hearing reports that Rome's Blackwater forces have started to up gun some of their T-95s with 130mm smoothbore guns that are capable of taking on the Coalition's MBTs from anything other than short range which could also explain the increase in AFV losses across the board and we're also seeing those laser tanks more often as well." Chadaface said

"They're closing the tech gap and we're playing catch-up." Holland replied, "Which is why I guess we… _need_ the Special Projects Division."

"I'm as much of a fan of Siegbert as you are Holland, but yes we need him right now more than ever." Chadaface said

"Have you heard anything from my brothers or sister?" Erwin asked

"I haven't heard anything from them, but I do know that they are being deployed with some kind of new division with the Marines landing at Nykøbing and will be coming to help with the attack of Hafnia after they're done there." Chadaface replied

"New division?" Erwin asked

Chadaface made a shrug-like motion before he replied

"High Command was being hush-hush about it, but I do know for sure that they are being deployed.", "I was wondering when you were going to ask about them, I didn't like the idea of them separating you four as much as you and your father did."

"It's hard to part from them when you've shared a command with them for four years like I did." Erwin said

"And you were a good team." Chadaface replied, "Speaking of which…can you still turn into a dragon?"

"You can what?!" Holland shouted as he and Spiros looked at Erwin

"Oh I didn't tell you that did I, it's something else that the Americans gave me for helping them taking down Gene Corp HQ." Erwin said as he pulled his sleeve up, revealing his transformation device

"May want to be careful using that thing around Drago's men because he has a bounty up for anybody who can capture one of those and it's wearer." Chadaface replied

"I know." Erwin said as he pulled his sleeve down to cover the transformation device

"When's the last time you used it?" Chadaface asked

"After my wedding when me and Margaret took a short flight." Erwin replied

"What kind of dragon?" Spiros asked

"Skrill, it can soak up lighting and shoot it out at people." Erwin replied, "It can also survive being frozen in ice for about a decade although I haven't tried that out for myself nor do I really want to…ask my father-in-law about that if you ever meet him."

"He isn't the only who can do it either, his wife and all the post-humans involved with the Coalition's task forces can do it as well now." Chadaface replied, "Why don't you show them?"

"Now?!" Erwin asked, "Well...I guess it won't hurt, I'll probably be using sometime soon anyway."

Erwin went behind one of the bookshelves, undressed, and changed into his Skrill form before coming out

"Impressive." Holland said as he and Spiros got up to get a close look at Erwin, "So you said your wife can turn into one of these as well?"

*"Yes, but she's smaller and can lay her spines back, the latter of which we think is something Gene Corp added for some reason."* Erwin replied, *"She also has more grey on her than I do."*

"And you can communicate telepathically as well, interesting." Holland said, "Sorry if this is old news, but I was overseas when all this broke out so we didn't get much news."

*"It's understandable."* Erwin replied

"What's your top flight speed?" Holland asked

*"Well on radar tests I clocked exactly at 135mph, but supposedly I can wrap myself in my wings and 'ride' on lightning bolts which supposedly makes us faster, almost as fast as a Night Fury whose top speed can break the sound barrier."* Erwin replied

"Amazing." Holland said, "So don't you have armor?"

*"Yes, but it's still on your airship in its crate along with my wife's."* Erwin replied

"So what happens if you use all of your lighting and can't recharge it?" Spiros asked him

*"Well my armor has power generators built into it that provide me with a constant supply of electricity as long as I have it on."* He replied

"Then what happens if you don't?" Spiros asked him

*"Well if I can I'll fly away, if not I'll fight as well as I can as these spines and teeth aren't just for looks."* He replied as Holland looked under his right wing and saw the patterns on it

"What about the patterns on your wings?" He asked Erwin

*"We think they're for attracting mates."* He replied

"I guess that they don't work on post-humans?" Holland asked

*"No."* Erwin replied

"Well I got to admit, you do look pretty Isotx damn scary when you're like that." Holland said, "Can you stand on your hind legs?"

Erwin snorted and sat up while stretching his wings out to their full extent

"So how big are you?" Spiros asked

*"29 Feet, which puts me in with the medium-sized dragons."* Erwin replied

"Just as I thought, all the dragons I've heard the news reel talk about are much bigger than that." Holland replied

"Oh trust me there are dragons much bigger than him out there." Chadaface said as Himu opened the door to let Margaret, who was also in her Skrill form, into the study

"I'm sorry sir, but she insisted on coming in here…and I'm not going to try stopping when she's like… _that_." Himu said

{"There you are! Could've at least told me you were going down here!"} Margaret said to him

"Oh this could be entertaining…" Spiros said quietly to Holland as they stepped back from Erwin

{"Did you fly all the way down here by yourself without any escorts?!"} He asked her

{"Erwin this entire area is swarming with your people's airships so I doubt there's anybody up there who would want to hurt me."} She replied

{"You can never know Margaret."} Erwin said, {"But at least you're okay."}

Margaret nuzzled Erwin before he embraced her with his wings

*"Love you too."* Margaret said to Erwin

"I think we should probably leave those two alone for a little while." Chadaface said before he got up from his chair and left the study with Holland and Spiros leaving Erwin and Margaret in the Study by themselves

{"It's been awhile since we were like this."} Margaret said to Erwin, {"I almost forgot how it was like."}

{"I did too."} Erwin replied

 **Isle of Berk – Dragon Sanctuary – Infirmary**

Calvin, Emily, and Sheva were watching Valka, Hiccup, and the other dragon riders play with their children when Karlson entered the room

*"Oh no I know that look, something's going on."* Emily said to Calvin when they saw the look on Karlson's face

{"What's going on dad?"} Calvin asked him and he sighed

"We just got word from Command that the Isotxians are launching their invasion of the Baltic Strait Islands the day after tomorrow at midnight and they've requested our assistance, so Smict is sending both of us out to help." Karlson said

"The day after tomorrow?! And they're now just telling us about this?!" Hiccup asked

"Command thinks something is going on that is making the Isotxians go forward with this invasion and Smict suspects that it might have something to do with their war with the Eastern Empire." Karlson replied

"Do they think they're helping Drago?!" Valka asked him

"We don't know." He replied, "But they've requested our assistance in a particular part of their invasion, they want us and Nautilus to help them in a joint attack with the resistance against Hafnia to try to cut off the flow of reinforcements from the mainland."

"Hafnia, its port has been major base of operations for the dragon trappers that operate in the region since even before the Romans conquered the islands." Valka said

"Just another reason for us to take it then." Karlson replied, "We'll explain more in the briefing me, Jayden, Barnes, and Reaper are putting together in the morning, I just wanted you to be ready."

{"Why does this all have to happen now?!"} Emily asked

"Emily if we want this war to end operations like this have to happen, even if their timing is not the best for some of the people involved." Karlson replied as Emily scooted closer to Calvin, who sighed

"Enjoy what time you guys have together, as we always say, it might be your last." Karlson said

{"We _know_."} Calvin replied as Milo crawled over to Karlson's feet followed by Nicole, Calvinia, and Kiara while Karlson kneeled down and started to pet them

"I don't like this either you two, but we don't have any choice." Karlson said, "But if we and the Isotxians can secure a foothold on Scandinavia, it can really help bring this war to a quicker end meaning we won't have to do stuff like this again."

"Isn't that what they also said when we took down Gene Corp?!" Hiccup asked him

"We were hoping that Marcus would be there, but he wasn't and that was also before Drago came into the picture." Karlson replied

"We better go tell my dad, he and the others may want to be part of this." Hiccup said, "And do you mean by 'the resistance'? I never heard of one being active down there before."

"It's been active for a while, but it's only started to pick up steam fairly recently due to the aid the Isotxians are giving them and some of its cells have also somehow learned to ride dragons." Karlson replied

"How?!" Valka asked

"We don't know, you guys know any other dragon riders or anybody who might know how to train a dragon?" Karlson asked

"Well there was this _one_ person we kind of taught how to." Hiccup said as he rubbed the back of his neck

"You mean Heather?" Astrid asked him, "What would she be doing in Scandinavia?"

"Well she never really said that she and her parents were from the Archipelago." Fishlegs said, "But there is no way we can prove it was her."

"The Isotxians probably know who's teaching them." Hiccup said, "Who's leading it?"

"Ake Svendsen, he wants to use the war to unite the tribes under a single banner." Karlson said

"I've heard of Ake, he was a chieftain of a small tribe on Funen and when the Romans invaded, he managed to unite the tribes on it and Zealand to fight them and might have been able to stop them if he could've gotten the support of the tribes of the mainland, but they were too busy killing each other and dragons to worry about the Romans, so they were eventually crushed after a few months of intense fighting, but I thought for sure that he was slain." Valka replied

"Well apparently he's still alive and well because he's been giving Drago and Martin a run for their money now that the Isotxians are giving them weapons and he has a growing amount of supporters all across Funen, Zealand, and the mainland." Karlson said

"Any man who can stand up to Drago Bludvist is worthy of my respect." Valka said

*"You okay?"* Calvin asked Emily

*"No."* She replied, *"I want you to stay here with us."*

*"I wanted too as well, but what my dad said is right, stuff like this needs to happen so it can stop happening."* Calvin said to her

*"You sound too much like your dad sometimes."* She replied

*"I'll be careful, I promise."* Calvin said to her

 **Hafnia, Zealand – Outskirts; Present Day Copenhagen, Denmark**

 **2032 Hours**

Before its fall to the Romans, the city now known as Hafnia had been a thriving Viking settlement, but now little of that remained as the Romans had destroyed most of the original settlement during their attack and the settlers that followed tore down whatever remained and built Hafnia over it, but despite this, there were still numerous Vikings who still called Hafnia their home, most of which were enslaved by the Romans and lived in specially built "ghettos" located in the city's outskirts until its' "liberation" by Drago Bludvist who freed the enslaved Vikings who were willing to cooperate with him or he had other use for while keeping the others still in chains and also putting their former masters in the places of the ones he freed while others lived freer, but more dangerous lives in Hafnia's incomplete sewer system while raging a guerrilla war against the previous and current occupiers most of which were claimed loyalty to Ake Svendsen and his United Scandinavian Resistance Front, whose headquarters was located in the deepest chambers of Hafnia's sewers and from which the USRF was led from

"Ake! Heather's back!" A Viking shouted to Ake, who was planning an ambush on a Blackwater supply train that would be traveling between Hafnia and one of the Blackwater bases located deeper in Zealand with several of his second-in-commands in the machine room that Ake used as his command center

"Finally! Send her in!" He replied as Heather and Windshear entered the machine room

"Sorry it took us so long, Chadaface kept me at his headquarters a little bit longer than I expected…and for good reason." She said to him, "The invasion is coming tomorrow night at midnight."

Ake's second-in-commands went silent as they and Ake looked at Heather

"Are you certain of this?!" Ake asked him and Heather nodded

"It's happening because they're gearing up for it right now and they're planning to attack the city to cut the flow of reinforcements from the mainland and they want our help." She replied

"What do they want us to do?" One of the Second-in-Commands asked

"They want us to stage an uprising after they detonate several bombs over us that will disable Blackwater's weaponry." Heather replied, "In return they will be providing us with reinforcements in the form of paratroopers, commandos, and maybe even a task force from their allies."

"We have little time then, we need to alert all the cells across the islands." Ake said

"That isn't all either, they're also going to be landing another and larger force of theirs near Frederikssund which will be marching over land to reinforce us and secure the city." Heather replied, "They're also going as far to landing another force near Asloa to try to gain a foothold on the mainland."

"Good, it might take some pressure off our backs." Ake said, "But we aren't going to be of any use to General Chadaface if we're not ready in time! Heather, you and Windshear get your rest, because once the sun goes down tomorrow I want you two to fly to Frederikssund and show the Isotxians landing there the best route to get to the city."

Heather nodded and left

"I'll start sending messengers out to the other cells to spread the word." One of Ake's Second-in-Commands said, "So I guess we should call-off all of our plans for tonight and tomorrow?"

Ake nodded

"So what's the plan then?" Another one of his Second-in-Commands asked him

"We'll attack the guards protecting the ghettos, which will hopefully rile up the slaves into fighting if the invasion doesn't do that for us after that we'll have to take one or more of Blackwater's armories to get weapons and ammunition then we cause as much chaos as we can to keep the garrison busy until the first wave of Isotxians arrive and then we switch focus to actually trying to take and hold the city until the second Isotxian wave arrives." He replied

"Are we sure we can hold the city that long?" One of the Second-in-Commands asked

"No, but we have to try because the fate of Scandinavia and our people rely on it." Ake replied

 **Isle of Berk – Dragon Sanctuary – Dragon Armory**

Oili was doing her best to hold still as four APMSF Engineers placed her's and the other recruits' armor on

["Are you about done?"] Oili asked them

"Just about, we just need you to hold still a little bit longer until we can get the rest of the plating on and then we can run the diagnostics and calibration tests." One of the Engineers replied

["What do those do?"] She asked him

["Well the diagnostics test makes sure that everything inside the armor works the way it should and the calibration test makes it easier for you to use and locks it to your DNA so only you can use it."] He replied

Oili nodded

["And what happens to the armor if I…die?"] She asked them

"Depending on how damaged it is, we recover it, repair the damage, and reset its systems so it can be calibrated for somebody else." One of them replied, "But hopefully the armor stops that from happening."

["I hope so because I have two children."] Oili said

"The armor's purpose is to protect its wearer ma'am, so unless you get by something really big or something going really fucking fast it when and if your shield is down you'll be okay." The Engineer said to her as the other Engineers placed the last of the armor plating onto Oili

"Okay that's the last of it!" One of them said

"Just stay calm and relax ma'am, this will only take a few seconds." The Lead Engineer said as he used his PDA to activate Oili's armor causing the visor to closer

["Is that supposed to happen?"] Oili asked

"Yes, you should start seeing numbers and text on the top, bottoms, and sides of your view, can you see those?" The Engineer asked her

["Yes."] Oili replied

"Good that's what we call a Heads-up display or HUD, it tells you important stuff like how well your shields and armor are holding up, location of friendlies and hostiles, and target identification." The Engineer said

["I can't understand any of it."] Oili said

"Don't worry, the calibration test will fix that." The Engineer said, "Let's see…shields are up and running, communication systems operational, cloaking device…"

The Engineer looked up as Oili turned invisible for a few seconds before turning visible again

"Online…and everything else is green across the board." He said to her, "Moving onto the calibration test."

Oili watched as the text on her HUD translated into Nordic runes

["I can understand the HUD now!"] Oili said

"Good that means the calibration test is working." The Engineer said, "Now just move and walk around a bit, get a feel for the armor and then take it out for a flight."

Oili nodded as she started to walk around in her armor

="This armor is lighter than I was thought it was going to be."= She thought to herself as she walked around the armor before running into Freja, who was also in her armor

{"So they pulled you guys into this as well?"} Freja asked her

{"Yeah, although they haven't told us what's going on."} She replied

{"They haven't told me or the others either yet, but it's got to be big if they're pulling both of the Task Forces in for it."} Freja said to her, {"Is that the new armor that General Henderson's men are issued?"}

{"I have no idea, I didn't really ask either."} She replied

{"Well either way, it gets the job done and wearing it around is better than getting a spear, arrow, sword, or whatever else through the chest."} Freja said as Pentrov entered the Armory

{"Pentrov! Do you have any idea what's going on?"} Freja asked him

{"Not a clue."} He replied as he looked at Oili, {"But whatever it is, it must be serious because me and the other instructors have been ordered to rush our trainees through the rest of their training, which is why I'm here."}

{"What are we going to do?"} Oili asked him

{"Whatever I can get into you and the others before whatever is going to happen happens."} He replied, {"Where are the others?"}

{"Over there still getting their armor on."} Oili said as she motioned toward the other trainees, {"They should be about done though."}

{"Good because I want to start your training as soon as possible."} Pentrov replied, {"So what do you think of the armor?"}

{"Don't know what to think of it yet, I've only had it on for a few minutes."} Oili said

{"Well hopefully the training will help you get used to it."} Pentrov replied

{"Just promise not to hurt Oili too much here, I might need her during whatever is going to happen."} Freja said to him

{"I won't."} He replied, {"Just want to make sure she's ready for battle, defiantly with the crazy shit you and your outfit like to pull off."}

{"Well that 'crazy shit' works does it not?"} Freja asked him

{"I didn't say they don't."} He replied, {"Speaking of your outfit however, I suggest you get it together for the briefing Barnes is going to give in the morning."}

{"Still got plenty of time, do you need help with the training thing?"} Freja asked him

{"Well since I think Calvin is unavailable right now, I could use somebody to help teach the trainees how to fight other species of dragon."} He replied

{"Okay I'll get the others together."} Freja said, {"Are you sure Calvin isn't available, I always love watching him help train new people."}

{"Well I haven't seen or heard from him since Emily gave birth, but I'm certain he doesn't want to be bothered right now."} Pentrov replied

{"Hmmm…pretty sure I heard they were bringing him in on whatever is going to happen."} Freja said

{"They have and I'm defiantly certain that he wants to spend as much time with Emily and their kids as he can and I'm not going to be the asshole who is going to get in the way of that defiantly after what they've been put through."} Pentrov replied

Freja nodded

{"What happened to them?"} Oili asked

{"It's a long and difficult story and we don't have the time for me to tell you it, but let's just say they were _forcibly_ separated for a long period time."} Pentrov replied

{"Well I'll go get the outfit together."} Freja said before she walked away

{"So how are your kids?"} Pentrov asked

{"They're fine."} Oili replied, {"I'm sorry about putting you through that yesterday…I honestly didn't even notice how much you resemble Mavic until those twins mentioned it."}

{"Well even I have to admit the resemblance is uncanny."} Pentrov said, {"He and Aslog seem to be pretty good kids going from what I've seen them although they seem to like to wander off."}

{"I was admittedly a bit of a wanderer myself when I was younger."} Oili said and Pentrov laughed

{"Me too."} He said, {"I think everybody was at one point in their life, but it surprises me how far they can travel by themselves, most dragons their age rarely ever venture beyond wherever they were born without their parents until they're mature enough."}

{"Well they must've been looking for me, I'm all they have and they're all I have anymore."} Oili said as they were joined by the other trainee Zipplebacks

{"Okay everybody follow me! We're going to try finish your training before everything goes down!"} Pentrov shouted as they left the armory and headed for the main chamber

Meanwhile in the Operation Planning Room; Reaper, Catherine, Karlson, Jayden, a holographic Zephaniah, Stoick, Gobber, Spitelout, Barnes, Earc, Turner, Wensky, Titov, and Lucile were standing around the large holomap projector in the center of the room as they reviewed the plans for the attack on Hafnia

"My forces will land just east of the outskirts and push into the city, if the Isotxians' EMP bombs do as much damage as they hope they do it should be relatively easy since most of Blackwater's vehicles will be crippled leaving only the captured Roman vehicles that Drago's men use which are pushovers." Jayden said as he pointed to areas of the map "After entering the city proper, we'll advance toward the port and secure it, denying its use to any ships Drago might try to send across the Øresund and then move on to secure the rest of the city after the rest of you and the 7th Mechanized Corps arrive."

"Sounds like a sound plan." Reaper replied, "Any concerns you would like to address?"

"Not really." Jayden replied

"What do we know about Drago's naval strength in the Øresund?" Stoick asked

"According to the intel given to us by Isotxian Military Intelligence, they have four captured Roman Destroyers, at least twenty Blackwater gunboats, and numerous warships from Drago's Armada that have been modified with modern propulsion systems, torpedoes launchers, and anti-aircraft guns, all of which are stationed in Malmögia's harbor." Jayden replied, "None of which should be a problem for the anti-ship missile launchers we'll deploy in the port after we take it."

"What about dragons because surely he has some in the area, if not in the city." Spitelout asked

"Intel says they got a brigade of post-human and war dragons stationed in the port and at least a division of them stationed in Malmögia that will no doubly accompany any ships that Drago sends across the sound, which is why I'm leaving Earc, Turner, and the rest of our post-humans to help defend the port." Jayden replied while Earc and Turner nodded, "I would stay with them, but I need to command the rest of the battle."

"No need to worry, we can handle them just fine by ourselves." Turner said

"Anything else you would like to tell us." Reaper asked Jayden, Earc, and Turner, who shook their heads

"Okay then, so let's move on to Therian's part in this operation." He continued and Barnes nodded as Reaper used the remote for the projector to change the projection to Frederikkssund

"This is Frederikkssund, a small fishing village located a few miles outside of Hafnia where we and the 7th Mechanized Corps will be making landfall." Barnes said, "According to the Isotxians' intel, the village is protected only by a small militia equipped with small arms and a limited supply of light and heavy weaponry, mostly of Roman origin meaning they shouldn't give us much trouble if they don't scatter as soon as they soon as they see ours' and the Isotxians' airships. After securing Frederikkssund, we and the Isotxians will advance overland to Hafnia on the system of roads that the Romans built to connect Hafnia and their other settlements on the island together."

"Sounds simple, what's the terrain like?" Zephaniah asked

"Mostly flat farmland with scattered patches of woodland and wetlands." Barnes replied

"Perfect stomping grounds for our tanks." Reaper said, "But it also means that cover from artillery and air attack is going to be extremely limited out there and we're also going have to take and secure any towns and villages we go through, slowing our advance."

"Well the EMP should deal with any Blackwater artillery pieces, but aircraft are still going to be a threat because Blackwater stores their aircraft in hardened hangars which will protect from the EMPs, but I think the air cruisers in Air Admiral Holland's fleet will make most of them keep their distance with their anti-aircraft weapons leaving only Drago's dragons if he has any in the area that won't be trying to defend Hafnia." Barnes replied

"If any do show up, could give us a chance to test out the new weapons we got from research and development designed specifically to deal with them." Karlson said

"What new weapons?" Stoick asked

"The lab boys are calling most of them dragon pacification weapons, they're non-lethal weapons designed for use against both pure and post-human dragons including sonic weaponry, nip gas, and stronger tranquilizers." Reaper replied

"Sorry, but _nip gas_?" Lucile asked

"It's a gas that the lab boys at Area 51 cooked up which has the same effects as dragon nip on pure dragons that breathe it in meaning it distracts them and makes it easier for our guys to capture them without having to shoot them." Reaper replied

"Wouldn't shooting them be easier?" Lucile asked

"Be glad my wife isn't here to have heard you said that." Stoick replied

"Yes it would be, but the war is starting to put a serious dent in Europe's dragon population which wasn't doing so great before it between Gene Corp and Drago trapping and exploiting them, Rome trying to reduce their numbers, and just people killing them for whatever reason and it's causing a uproar back home from the tree huggers, many of which are calling for us to introduce dragons into our world so they can be better protected from trapping and hunting which isn't in best our interest but neither is a possible ecological collapse in Europe from the dragons going extinct there, so something has to be done to slow or stop the bleeding." Reaper said

"I'm sure those speeches his wife gave to those people didn't help that either." Titov said

"What can I say? She's dedicated to protecting dragons!" Stoick replied

"Well none of the less besides the tree huggers there is also a lot of soldiers have been sent home for whatever reason calling for dragon introduction as well…at least in the United States that is and there is more and more serious talk going on about a possible vote on it and if there is one and those people get a majority, then well as the saying goes, _we serve the people_." Reaper said

"Merde." Lucile said

"Merde is right." Karlson said, "But admittedly my time as one of them has made me a lot more sympathetic for the dragons, enough for me to believe that they do need to be protected."

"That goes for all of us Karl." Barnes replied, "But back to the invasion, after we link up in Hafnia, we still will have to defend the city until the main Isotxian force arrives and Drago will not hesitate to jump on the chance to destroy both our task forces at the same time even if it means going through Holland's airship fleet, so we'll need to be prepared for that."

"What's preventing the Isotxian Navy from blockading Hafnia's port?" Titov asked

"Drago has the Øresund's approaches heavily mined making it suicide for any watercraft larger than a patrol boat from entering the Øresund and the anti-ship missiles that he has positioned on both sides of the Oresund make it impossible for any minesweepers to clear a passage through the minefields without getting blown out of the water and the anti-ship missiles make transitioning directly into the Øresund too dangerous as well." Barnes replied, "So this is our best option."

"Drago can't make anything easy for us can he?" Zephaniah asked, "So is this a done deal?"

"Unless anybody here has anything else to say." Reaper replied and looked around as nobody said anything, "So it is a done deal, so let's get this started."


	8. Chapter 7

"…" – Regular Speech

="…"= - Inside Head

{"…"} – Dragonese

["…"] – Translation Collar

*"…"* - Telepathic Speech

#"…"# - Radio/Telephone/PA System Speech

If you see a mixture of two or more of the above, that means they're using them all at once

Chapter Seven: Prep – Part One

 **Isotxian Forward Airship Base – Near Present Day Aarhus, Denmark**

 **IAS** _ **Jonah**_ **– Operations Center; 8** **th** **Airship Fleet**

 **September 18** **th** **, 2246/2011 – 0432 Hours**

Holland and Spiros were studying a map of Frederikssund which they had pinned to one of the Operation Center's pin boards as they tried to find a suitable landing area for the ground assault

"I think our best choice is this field right here." Spiros said as he pointed to a large open field north of the village

"How big is it?" Holland asked him

"Going off the map scale, it's about large enough to fit two transports, but I'm thinking we could use FAEs to clear away some of the surrounding woodland to make more room and our dropships can land in the surrounding fields and establish a perimeter defense." He replied and Holland nodded

"It looks like a sound plan to me." He said to Spiros, "I'll tell the _Seattle_ to start loading some of her F-18s with FAEs and to launch them before we transition in."

"As for the village itself, if our intel is right, it should be easy to take as there's only a militia defending it." He replied, "However I've been looking at some of the other nearby villages and some of them do have Blackwater forces stationed in them along with several minor Blackwater facilities which might come to the militia's aid if they realize we're attacking them, so we need to be prepared for them if the sight of this fleet doesn't scare them off."

"And hopefully it will, but it won't hurt us to be prepared for a counter-attack even with Siegbert's EMP bombs." Holland said

"It still churns my stomach that Siegbert only got a slap on the wrists for what happened." Spiros replied

"He wouldn't have if it wasn't for this war." Holland replied, "We can't deny that we need the Special Projects Division to even the odds between our forces and Blackwater's."

Spiros grunted before looking back at the map

"This wasn't even supposed to be our war to fight." He said

"But now it is." Holland replied as he took his pipe out of his pocket and placed the stem into his mouth before filling the bowl with tobacco as lighting it with a match and holding it as he smoked it, "And now it's the Imperials' as well."

"I can't believe they've actually sided with Drago Bludvist; thought even they were better than that." Spiros replied

"They're only helping Drago because they want the tech he has under his thumb and if it wasn't for that they wouldn't even be looking in his general direction." Holland said before he pulled out his pipe and blew out the smoke before putting it back in

"Do you know how bad doing that shit is for your lungs?" Spiros asked

"You mean cancer? I can just get some miracle treatment from the Coalition Verse that can cure that like it's nothing." Holland replied

"It's still bad for you none of the less." Spiros said to him

"Oh please you used to smoke an entire pack of fags in one day." He replied

"And I stopped smoking after I heard what it does to people and you should too." Spiros said

"It calms my nerves." Holland replied

"It fills your lungs with tar." Spiros said

"I thought we were here to discuss the coming battle not my bad habits?" Holland asked him and Spiros rolled his eyes before looking at the map, "Plus I'm just trying to burn through the last of my tobacco, the shit is too expensive to waste."

"I won't argue with that." Spiros replied, "But yes, we came here to plan how we're going to fight this battle, not discuss you slowly killing yourself."

Holland rolled his eyes

"Well anyway, the fleet will do the best it can to keep any aircraft off yours and Task Force Therian's back during the landings and the advance to Hafnia, but a few stragglers will no doubly get through like the Imperial ones do, so have your air defense ready for them." He said to Spiros, who nodded as Holland continued, "Dragons however might be a problem as they can fly low enough that our anti-air batteries won't be able to engage them as easily, so be ready for them as well although I hope Task Force Therian will take care of them for us, but the world isn't a perfect place, so still be ready."

"You think they pose a risk to the fleet?" Spiros asked

"Of course, they have attacked and taken down some of our airships before and they can do the same with mine although we'll certainly give them a harder time." Holland replied, "But the big threat is to the _Seattle_ as both Blackwater's aircraft and Drago's dragons will make a beeline for her."

"Why isn't General Schnitter here?" Spiros asked

"I'm sure he's still probably with his wife down at Chadaface's headquarters." Holland replied

"You know I think being able to turn into a dragon could have its uses around here." Spiros said to him, "It'd make getting from ship to ship much easier than."

"Eh, I prefer to keep my number of legs to two and not have fire or lighting come out of my mouth." Holland replied, "Plus using a dropship is just fine except that it uses fuel."

"That's what I meant that dropship and the fuel it uses could be better used for something else." Spiros said

"And so can the energy you expend to fly from place to place as a dragon." Holland replied

"Well Mrs. Schnitter didn't seem too exhausted when we saw her in dragon form even though she flew a good few miles from this ship to Chadaface's HQ." Spiros said

"Good point." Holland replied, "And you're right, he should probably be here to help plan this."

"Should we call him?" Spiros asked

"We should." Holland replied

 **Headquarters of the Isotxian 3** **rd** **Army – Chadaface's Study**

 **0420 Hours**

Two Isotxian Officers were standing over Erwin and Margaret as they both slept in their Skrill forms in front of the fireplace

"So uhhhh…wake them up." The First Officer said to the Second One

"Why me?!" He asked him

"Because I'm not going to mess with them while they're like that!" He replied

"Do you see those fucking teeth they have?! Those are almost like fucking knives!" The Second Officer said

"Which is why I don't want to wake them." The First Officer replied as Erwin and Margaret, both awakened by the two Officer's arguing, were listening while still acting like they were asleep

*"I think they want us to get up."* Margaret said as the two Officers continued to argue

*"No they want me to get up."* Erwin replied

*"Well it was great while it lasted."* Margaret said as Erwin made both of the Officers jump back by getting up followed shortly by Margaret

"General Schnitter, we're so sorry for disturbing you and your wife, but Admiral Holland has requested your presence back on his flagship!" The First Officer said to Erwin

="Probably wants me to help plan the attack."= He thought to himself

*"Very well."* Erwin said to the First Officer before going back behind the bookshelf followed by Margaret, who helped him get his transformation device on before leaving to let him change and get dressed

"General, the Admiral has also sent you a dropship to take you and your wife back to his ship." The First Officer said to Erwin

"Very well." Erwin replied as he straightened out the collar on his uniform while the two Officers left as Erwin walked out from behind the bookshelf as he placed on his overcoat

{"When we get back to Holland's airship, I'm going to get my translation collar and call my parents."} Margaret said to him as they walked out of the Study

"I'm actually glad you said that because we're going to need their input to help plan how we're going to carry the mission out." He replied

{"Okay."} Margaret said as they exited the headquarters through the garage as an Air Navy DS-45 landed across the road from them, its turbofans kicking up a cloud of loose snow as Erwin and Margaret walked toward the dropship as its crew chief opened the passenger door for them

"Hurry up and get in, we got a bad ice storm coming in fast from the east and our turbofans don't like eating ice!" The Crew Chief shouted to them as Erwin climbed aboard the dropship followed by Margaret before the Crew Chief closed the door behind him and sat back down in his seat next to the right door gun which was currently pointing up to the ceiling of the passenger compartment and it's firing port shut

"They still haven't fixed the problem with those turbofans getting choked up by shit?" Erwin asked the Crew Chief as the dropship lifted off and flew toward the _Jonah_

"Yeah, but we haven't gotten ours upgraded yet!" He replied

"Figures." Erwin said as the DS-45 landed in the _Jonah_ 's hangar bay and shut off its engines and turbofans before the Crew Chief opened the door again for Erwin and Margaret

{"I'm going to go get my translation collar."} Margaret said to Erwin, who nodded

"I'll be in the Operations Center, just ask an Officer to take you there." He replied

Margaret nodded as she headed toward the cargo bay while Erwin headed deeper into the _Jonah_ to the Operations Center where Holland and Spiros were still looking over the map of Frederikssund

"There you are." Spiros said to Erwin as he joined them, "Hoped you had a good rest because there ain't going to be any of that for the rest of the day."

"So what do you guys have down so far?" He asked them

"We've chosen a landing area for us to land our forces." Holland replied as he pointed to the field, "It's large enough for two _Adams_ -class to land in, but we think we can make room for more by clearing away some of the surrounding woodland with FAEs."

Erwin nodded

"Sounds good to me." He said, "Should still secure a perimeter around it with dropship-inserted infantry though."

Spiros and Holland nodded

"We've already talked about that, so where's your wife?" Spiros asked

"Getting her translation collar to call her parents, who are apart of Task Force Therian, so they can help us plan this whole shebang." Erwin replied

"Good." Holland said

 **Isle of Berk – Dragon Sanctuary – Airship Docks**

 **Task Force Therian**

 **0443 Hours**

Reaper and Catherine were both in their Skrill forms as they oversaw the loading of the APMSF 1st Legion's weapons, vehicles, and supplies onto the USAS _Bradley_ alongside those of the 1st Special Purpose Assault Unit (SPAU), the 1st Legion's WHF-Verse counterpart when the radio on Catherine's translation collar started to beep, indicating she was receiving a transmission

="Who can that be?!"= Catherine thought to herself as she put the transmission through

["General Catherine Reaper here, send over."] She said to whoever was on the other side

[#"Hi mom!"#] Margaret replied

[{"Margaret!"}] Catherine shouted, catching the attention of anybody in the hangar

[{"Mind your own fucking business and get back to work!"}] Reaper shouted to the others, who went back to what they had been doing before as Catherine and Margaret continued their conservation over the radio

["Where are you?!"] Catherine asked

[#"Inside an Isotxian airship over Denmark, just got back from General Chadaface's Headquarters with Erwin."#] Margaret replied

["Is Erwin there with you now?"] Reaper asked after joining the channel

[#"No, he's with Holland and Spiros in the Operations Center laying out their plan for the mission and along with this being a family call, Erwin also wanted me to tell you that he would like your guys' input.#"] Margaret replied, [#"So how are things going over there?"#]

["Rather chaotic right now, we're trying to get everything and everybody together for tomorrow night."] Reaper said to her, ["Can you get me through to Erwin and Holland?"]

[#"Well I'm about to head their way right now, can you wait?"#] She asked him

["Fine."] Reaper said annoyingly, ["But have they said anything about why they're suddenly going forward with this invasion?"]

[#"Not around me they haven't."#] Margaret replied, [#"How's the others?"#]

["Well Calvin and Emily had their kids last night."] Catherine said

[#"Really?! That's great! What are they?"#] Margaret asked her

["Three girls from what I've heard."] She replied

[#"Can't wait to see them!"#] Margaret said, [#"What about Ann and Pres?"#]

["They're doing fine although they've had their hands full with those little bundles of scaly fire-breathing joy of theirs."] Reaper replied

[#"We've got so much to catch up on!"#] Margaret said, [#"What about Barnes?"#]

["They're fine too."] Reaper replied, ["So has Erwin been treating you well?"]

["Oh he's been great…and in more ways than one."] Margaret said before giggling

{"Nice to know…} Reaper said under his breath while rolling his eyes

["Well as long as you two are happy."] Catherine said to Margaret

[#"Well I better start heading up toward the operations center so we can get you guys in on their plan."#] She replied. [#"But tell the others I said hi and tell Calvin and Emily I wish them the best of luck."#]

["We will."] Catherine replied, ["Looking forward to seeing you and Erwin again…speaking of which have he's heard anything about his brothers and sister?"]

Margaret sighed

[#"Not yet."#] She said, [#"The Isotxian high-ups in Chicago are really keeping their mouths shut about them and I can tell it's really starting to get to Erwin being away from them for so long. I need to get going."#]

["Okay."] Catherine said as her lower jaw trembled, ["How we see you soon."]

[#"Well you guys can always pop in after the mission's done."#] Margaret replied, [#"Love you mom.."#]

["Love you too sweetie."] Catherine replied as Margaret ended the transmission before she started to cry before throwing herself at Reaper

{"Jesus Christ Catherine isn't like she's light years away from us!"} Reaper said to her, {"And as she said, we can always pop in to see her and Erwin after the mission."}

{"I know…it's just that I'm not going to see her as much."} She replied, {"She's been at my side for over the past century and…and."}

Catherine buried her snout into Reaper's chest as she continued to weep as he wrapped his wings around her

{"She was our last child!"} She continued

{"Catherine, there just comes a time when a child wants to move on and for Margaret, it was her marrying Erwin."} Reaper said to her, {"If anything you should be happy for her, she's found somebody who makes her happy just like Barnes is with Samantha."}

{"But at least we see them every day!"} Catherine cried

{"Well… _true_."} Reaper replied, {"But sometimes that just happens."}

Catherine looked up at Reaper, sniffling

{"How little being from another dimension changes a person."} She said to him before she nuzzled him

"Hey are you two alright?" An APMSF Officer asked them

["Yes we're fine, just keep loading everything onto the airships."] Reaper replied

The APMSF Officer nodded and walked away

*"You know, we could always have more kids."*Catherine said to Reaper

*"Really? This discussion again?"* He asked her

*"Come on Reaper, as you said Barnes and Margaret are all grown up now and they don't need us anymore."* She replied, *"Plus it's been a long time since I've actually gotten to be a…"*

*"Mother? What about Margaret?"* Reaper asked her

*"Even before the exchange, she always did her own thing, I couldn't even keep up with her at times." She said

Reaper sighed as Catherine nuzzled him again

*"Come on Reap, surely you missed being a father."* She said to him

*"Admittedly I was never really much of a father to Barnes, I wasn't around him that much as he was growing up."* He replied

*"Oh yeah I forget…since I died in your world's timeline you became too focused on getting payback than raising Barnes."* She said, *"Although things were only a little better in my world's timeline."*

Reaper grunted

*"But we can do things differently with our kids."* Catherine continued

*"You aren't going to harping about this until it happens aren't you?"* Reaper asked her

*"What do you think?"* She asked him as she placed her head on Reaper's chest, *"But of course we can always wait until the war's over."*

*"I think that will be for the best."* Reaper replied, *"Come on Cathy, we need to get the others back together so we can all hear what Holland and Erwin have planned."*

Cathy sighed as Reaper released her before they both left the Airship Docks to find the other commanders

Meanwhile in the Armory; Calvin was in his human form as he got his stormtrooper kit together including his powered armor and pulse rifle

"Wow I really need to clean this thing." Calvin said to himself quietly as he studied his GK-46 Pulse Rifle

The standard service rifle of the APMSF Stormtrooper Legions, the GK-46 Pulse Rifle was the latest development in the long line of infantry weapons that started with the improvised infantry weapons created by their namesake, George King for the APM during the early days of its existence in the Second American Civil War when there weren't enough military rifles to arm its members, who named them after their creator. Although far-more advanced that it's improvised ancestors, the GK-46 stayed true to their design by being easy to use and easy to maintain while also packing a punch by firing semi-solid plasma slugs that could easily penetrate most body armor including the kevlar vests and ceramic plate carriers worn by most Blackwater troopers while also causing severe damage to any soft tissue it touched including skin and organs. The GK-46 like most concurrent Coalition Verse service rifles was also capable of selective fire including three-round bursts and single round shots and could be upgraded with a wide variety of attachments including foregrips, sights, grenade launchers, and shotguns while also having the unique distinction of being one of the few rifles in the Coalition Verse to retain a bayonet lug as a testament to the often brutal nature of the tactics employed by the Stormtrooper Legions. And like other weapons used by the APM and APMSF, the GK-46s have built-in fingerprint scanners to prevent non APMSF and APM personnel from using them unless authorized.

"Still think you can use it?" Katrina asked Calvin as she lightly punched him in the arm

"Hi Katrina and yeah I still know how to shoot." He replied

"Just making sure because it's been awhile since you've shot it." She said

"Where are the others?" Calvin asked her

"All over the place." She replied, "So how's Emily doing?"

"She's fine, thanks for asking and you know you and the others were more than invited to stop by and see us?" Calvin said

"We know, just haven't had the time." Katrina replied, "So what are their names?"

"Nicole, Kiara, and Calvinia." Calvin said, "The last one because she looks like me when I'm a Deadly Nadder."

"What about Milo?" Katrina asked him

"Was having a heyday with them when I left." He replied and then sighed

"You don't want to go don't you?" Katrina asked

"Of course I don't." Calvin said, "But it's not like I have a choice."

Katrina sighed

"Do you know what's going on?" She asked him

"No." He replied

"Figures." Katrina said, "So I guess it's probably going to be the usual deal though where they us on the airship until they need something crushed or frozen solid."

"Yeah probably, I'm only bringing this stuff just in case I need it." Calvin replied, "May want to bring some cards or something."

"Don's already on that." Katrina replied as she pulled out her M200 light minigun and its ammunition backpack

The M200 was a 5.56x45mm five-barrel machine gun that fired up to 6,000 rounds per minute and could tear apart both infantry and lightly armored vehicles with ease with its normal armor-piercing incendiary ammunition, however it's weight and recoil meant that infantry not wearing A-2 or A-5 Heavy Powered Combat Armor suits were unable to carry it unless in a crew on a heavy tripod or mounted on a vehicle.

"Wow that thing is bigger than I remember." Calvin said as Katrina test spun the barrels

"Yeah." She replied, "But it's fun to shoot though although you need wear one of these just to be able to carry it."

Katrina motioned to her A-5 HPCA

A up-armored version of the A-4 Powered Combat Armor that was standard for stormtroopers, the A-5 heavy powered combat armor offered not only greater protection for its wearer, but also enhanced strength due its built-in exosuit allow them to carry heavier weapons such as the HPCA and granting them a greater advantage in melee combat. And like the A-4 and its predecessor, the A-2 which was still in service with the APM, the A-5 also provided it's wearer with enhanced situational awareness in combat through a suite of built-in sensors and detection including motion and heart-beat sensors for detecting both hostiles and friendlies as well as infrared night vision and thermal imaging eliminating the need for night vision goggles.

"Although you'd probably be able to carry it in most of your dragon forms although you wouldn't be able to fire it then." She added, "Of course you don't need a gun when you're a dragon anyway since you can breathe acid, fire, or whatever else dragons can shoot out of their mouth."

"Plus I'd probably cook the ammunition off as a Monstrous Nightmare when I ignite my fire jacket." Calvin replied

"Well it shouldn't cook off as the pack the ammo is in is designed to sustain high heat unless you like throw it into a volcano or something." She replied as she pulled out her M68 handgun and pulled back the slide to make sure there wasn't any ammo in the clip before setting it back

The standard sidearm for both the APM and United States Military as well the Canadian and Central American Armed Forces, the M68 was a semi-automatic caseless handgun that fired 9mm rounds capable of penetrating light body armor and light materials such as wood and could be modified with a wide variety of attachments including a silencer

"Always good to have a back-up though." Katrina said as she placed the M68 into the holster on her leg armor

"And I know that for a fact." Calvin replied

Meanwhile in the main chamber of the Sanctuary, Oili was sparing alongside the other trainees with Freja and her outfit under the watchful eyes of Pentrov, Wensky, Katie, and the other instructors who were shouting instructions and advice to the trainees

["Remember! Always keep the initiative, do not let your opponent take it or you might not get it back!"] Pentrov shouted as Oili dodged Freja's tail as she whipped it around

*"Nice dodge!"* Freja said to her, "*Keep this up and we'll make a fighter out of you in no time!"*

*"Well I'm learning from the best."* She replied as she counter-attacked by head butting Freja with one of her heads and then tripping her with the other

*"Okay that actually hurt!"* Freja said as she jumped back onto her feet, *"But you're putting those two heads to use, which is great!"*

{"Watch out!"} Oili shouted as Trainee Deadly Nadder got thrown off her feet after accidentally being struck by the tail of a oblivious trainee Monstrous Nightmare and came flying toward them as Oili tackled Freja out of the way, landing on top of her as the Deadly Nadder crashed landing where they had been sparing

{"Holy shit…thanks."} Freja said to Oili as they got up while Pentrov, Wensky, and the Monstrous Nightmare Instructor came rushing down after shouting to the other trainees to stop sparing

{"Are you two okay?!"} Pentrov shouted to them

{"Yeah we're fine, Oili saved me from being hit."} Freja replied as Wensky helped the Deadly Nadder, who had broken one of her legs in the fall while the Monstrous Nightmare instructor rebuked the trainee who had struck her

[{"Okay everybody let's take a breather for a few minutes!"}] Pentrov shouted before he looked at Oili

{"That was good and quick thinking Oili, it also showed that you can be relied on by other people to watch their backs, which is just as important as knowing how to fight."} He said to her

{"Thank you."} She replied

[{"Somebody go get an ambulance for this woman!"}] Wensky shouted as he did his best to keep the Deadly Nadder's broken leg stabilized

[{"On it!"}] Freja replied as she took off into the air

{"Just what we fucking needed."} Wensky said to himself

*"Does this happen often?"* Oili asked

*"More than I like it would."* Pentrov replied, *"But you were giving Freja a real run for her money down here, you're learning the ropes fast."*

*"You're too kind."* Oili replied

*"Why don't you go check on Mavic and Aslog real fast before we start up again?"* Pentrov asked her, *"I'm sure they're probably wondering where you are."*

*"Thank you."* Oili said before she took off

{"Where is she going?"} Katie asked Pentrov

{"She has kids in the daycare and I told her to go check on them."} He replied

{"She's the mother of that one baby Zippleback that everybody says looks like you aren't she?"} Katie asked him

{"You heard about that?!"} He replied

{"News spreads fast around here."} Katie said and Pentrov sighed

{"Yes…she is…and no I'm not his father, it's just a coincidence that he happens to look like me."} He replied

{"Never said you were."} Katie said, {"So who was?"}

*"Her family's slave, which didn't go well with her father who killed him and sold her into slavery where she ended up in the conversion camp that Jayden and his guys raided."* Pentrov replied

{"Ah…just another perfect example of this world's good parenting"} Katie said, {"Hopefully us winning this war will make things change."}

{"I wouldn't get my hopes up."} Pentrov replied

Meanwhile in the Tactical Operations Center; Barnes, Reaper, Catherine, Karlson, Jayden, Stoick, and the other Task Force Therian and Nautilus commanders were gathered back around the holomap projector as Erwin and Holland went over their plans with them via the radio on Margaret's translation collar

#"We will land in the largest field north of Frederikssund following dropships that will deploy infantry in the surroundings to form a defensive perimeter."# Erwin said to them

"Is that field large enough for your airships?" Reaper asked him

#"According to our intel it is."# Holland replied, #"But we'll be using fuel-air explosives to clear away some of the surrounding woodland to make more room."#

"Fuel-air explosives?" Stoick asked

"They're a type of thermobaric weapon that dispenses fuel which mixes with oxygen that is then ignited by a small explosive creating a blast wave which is lethal to anybody caught in the radius and can knock down weak buildings." Reaper replied, "Very effective against infantry in fortified positions like bunkers or trenches."

"Do you know if the town's defenders will fight or surrender?" Titov asked Erwin and Holland

#"I'm afraid not."# Erwin replied, #"But they should be complete pushovers if they chose to fight us anyway, we're more concerned about a counter-attack by the local Blackwater forces."#

"Well any counter-attack will be hard-pressed to succeed as all their heavy equipment will be disabled by the EMP bombs that Siegbert is dropping on the islands before the invasion." Sévern said to them,"Unless of course they've improved their equipment to be immune against EMPs or have more Eastern Imperial equipment from the _Mitchell_ , but even then our airships will probably scare most people away."

"Yeah _most_ people, which brings up the _other_ people, which won't be scared away by our airships." Reaper said

#"My airships have been recently been fitted with what you people call CIWS which I've been told will protect us better from attacks by Blackwater's aircraft and anti-airship missiles, but my primary concern is post-human dragons like yourselves."# Holland replied, #"Also can you confirm Drago's use of mind controlled post-humans as suicide bombers because all the reports I've been reading about the attacks on your carriers and our airships indicate their existence."#

"We can unfortunately because they tried using them against one of our airships during one of our operations on the Scandinavian Coasts, but we were luckily able to subdue them and disarm the explosives on them." Barnes said, "However don't let this scare you from letting you defend your fleet against them."

#"I had no intention of letting it, but it still will be bad for crew morale as we will be killing people who were are being forced to kill themselves."# Holland replied

"Then just don't let them know about it." Reaper said

#"Too late for that, our newspapers have been babbling on about the reports on them ever since the first one was leaked and almost everybody in my fleet reads the paper since it's usually their only source for news when we're out on the front."# Holland replied

"I promise we'll do our best to make sure your guns won't have to kill very many of them." Barnes said to him

#"Well back to the subject on hand, in order to reach Hafnia we're going to have to pass through a lot of villages and towns, each of which will have to be cleared out of enemies and defended to prevent them from flanking our advance forces along with neutralizing any positions or installations we come across in the countryside, which is going to take a lot of time to do and put a lot on our plates."# Erwin replied, #"But at least the EMPs will neutralize any chance of a major counter-attack by Blackwater forces, only leaving Drago's forces who will be easy to deal with."#

"Drago's forces may not be the best when it comes to a conventional fight, but they know that and so they'll be trying to avoid large-scale engagements with our forces and instead employ guerilla warfare and other asymmetrical tactics which will likely hamper our advance, particularly when going through those towns and villages because that will be their home turf." Reaper said

#"General, my men have spent months at time securing islands barely bigger than most cities in our world against enemies who used asymmetrical tactics that make anything that Drago and his men use look like child's play in comparison and during that time we've gotten rather good at countering those tactics, so trust me, they aren't going to be a problem for us."# Holland replied

"Was just making it clear." Reaper said

"So I guess we're going to be taking the highway that goes directly to Hafnia from Frederikssund?" Barnes asked

#"It's the only paved road in that region of the island outside of Hafnia and most of the secondary roads are buried beneath at least two feet of snow and ice or just unsuitable for use by most of our vehicles."# Erwin replied

"Which also means you're going have to cut a path through the town of Farum where Blackwater has a major airbase." Titov said to him

#"We know."# Erwin replied, #"Farum will most likely be our largest obstacle on the road to Hafnia, but we must take it as there is not going around it…unless you guys want to melt a whole bunch of snow."#

"No thank you." Reaper said, "But taking the airbase could give us a nice forward base of operations and an area to bring in more forces if we need them."

"What kind of defenses does Blackwater have there?" Wensky asked

#"According to our intel they have four stationed anti-airship emplacements around the airbase and at two short-ranged anti-airship missile mobile launchers."# Holland replied, #"Meaning I can't risk bringing any of my airships near the airbase _or_ Farum until those are knocked out."#

"Don't worry Admiral, we'll take care of them for you." Barnes said, "So we have gone over everything?"

#"I believe because after Farum, it's almost a clear path to Hafnia."# Erwin replied

"Very well, we look forward to fighting alongside your men again Erwin and yours too Admiral." Reaper said to Erwin and Holland

#"Same here."# Holland replied before they ended the transmission

"I think we're ready to start the briefing the others." Barnes said and the others agreed

 **Captured Roman Naval Base; Near Present-Day Burg auf Fehmarn**

 **INS** _ **Deathstrike**_ **–** _ **Lighting**_ **-class Heavy Cruiser – Flagship of Brigadier General Siegbert; Special Projects Division**

 **0832 Hours**

The sun was rising as Brigadier General Siegbert and his deputy commander, Colonel Beorhtsige Keats walked together on the deck of the _Deathstrike_ next to her main forward battery of six eight-inch guns that were mounted three each in two turrets while an additional three guns were mounted in a turret on the rear while the _Deathstrike_

"Beautiful sights aren't they general?" Keats asked Siegbert as he looked at the gun turrets, "Just a single salvo from those babies can plaster any ship that Drago's 'armada' has to offer."

"It's not his armada we're worried about, it's his Bewilderbeast." He replied, "And I would rather have a battleship."

"Well General, if you hadn't pissed off Air Navy Command, maybe Naval Command would've granted us one." Keats said

"Holland and the Air Navy can suck it, what I and my men did during Silent Storm was a necessity and those fucking Imperials, civilian or not, were getting in the way!" Siegbert replied

"And it's exactly that attitude that's gotten you in trouble and why high command appointed me to oversee your operations for them although that hasn't stopped you from making people… _dislike_ you." Keats said to him

"People can _dislike_ me as much as they want, but the work done by my division is essential to Isotx's well-being." He replied as they passed by two SPD Combat Troopers wearing experimental powered armor developed from prototypes taken from a Gene Corp Research Facility, who stood aside and saluted Siegbert and Keats as they passed them

"It's not your division that people have a problem with, it's _you._ " Keats replied

"And I'm what made this division what it is today!" Siegbert said, "Despite our recent failure, the SPD is still very much feared organization in the highest levels of Eastern Imperial command."

"They don't fear you as much as you think General as Emperor Naumov himself has offered a pretty luxurious award for anybody who puts a bullet in your head and I should remind you that we've had a lot of close calls before we were deployed here." Keats said

"That award was being offered way before Silent Storm was even on the planning table." Siegbert said, "Is the weapon ready?!"

"If you mean your _little_ toy, then yes, it's ready." Keats said, "And how the hell do you expect to deploy that thing on Funen without the help of the Air Navy?"

"High Command forced them to lend us an air transport, but of course in pure spite, they gave us the biggest obsolete piece of junk they could find in one of their moth yards." Siegbert replied, "But as long as it gets the job done."

"You wouldn't be having these problems with the Air Navy if you showed a bit more respect for your superiors including Air Admiral Holland." Keats said

"Don't even remind me of that fucking weakling." Siegbert said, "If he had done what I told him to do, Operation Silent would've been a success."

"And the Eastern Imperials would've had another reason to make their people hate us." Keats said, "So what exactly does this toy of yours do?"

"That's for you to see for yourself when we deploy it on Funen and trust me, you _and_ High Command will be more than impressed." Siegbert said

"You better hope so because you spent a lot of tax payer dollars making that thing operational and giving it weapons." Keats replied, "So when do we make our move General."

"Right after my EMP bombs detonate over Zealand and Funen, crippling Blackwater's forces and the island's defenses." Siegbert said

"If they work." Keats replied

"They _will_ work." Siegbert said to him, "In fact they're being loaded onto the bombers that will drop later on at midnight as we speak."

"And what other weapons are you deploy tonight?" Keats asked

"You'll see soon enough." Siegbert said

***Author's Notes***

I broke this chapter up into two parts because it was starting to get way too long for my comfort.


	9. Chapter 8

"…" – Regular Speech

="…"= - Inside Head

{"…"} – Dragonese

["…"] – Translation Collar

*"…"* - Telepathic Speech

#"…"# - Radio/Telephone/PA System Speech

If you see a mixture of two or more of the above, that means they're using them all at once

 **Chapter Eight: Prep – Part Two**

 **Isle of Berk – Dragon Sanctuary – Main Chamber**

 **Task Force Nautilus**

 **September 18** **th** **, 2246/2011 - 1543 Hours**

After finishing their training, Oili and the other trainees were laying by the edge of the Bewilderbeast's pool as they regained their energy while Oili was taking advantage of her downtime to spend more time with Mavic and Aslog, who were playing with other baby post-humans in a small hot pool of water

{"Wow those instructors really worked us over."} A Deadly Nadder Trainee said

{"You can say that again."} A Gronckle Trainee said, {"I never knew being a dragon could be so hard, but hey it's better than being in that camp."}

{"Anything is better than being in one of those places."} Oili replied

{"Can't disagree with that!"} The Deadly Nadder Trainee said, {"Just can't wait to get out there and fight those fuckers and show them whose world this is!"}

{"Just keep in mind what our instructors said to us! This armor just makes us harder for them to kill, not invulnerable!"} Another Zippleback Trainee said, {"So don't go out there and try to fight a hundred of them at once or something!"}

{"I know that!"} The Deadly Nadder Trainee said, {"Mr. and Mrs. Wensky made that quite clear to us."}

{"Just reminding you."} The Other Zippleback Trainee said to her

{"We should be resting, not bantering, General Barnes and Henderson said we need all the rest we can get before the invasion!"} Oili shouted

{"Yeah…yeah."} The Deadly Nadder Trainee said, {"So Oili, what's the deal with your boy and Pentrov?"}

{"It's just a coincidence that they look alike."} Oili said as she took a glance at Mavic, who was rough housing with another baby Zippleback

{"Look alike? He's as close to a doppelganger as you can get!"} The Zippleback said

{"There's only so many color variations that a Zippleback can be, so it's inevitable that some of us are going to have identical colors."} Oili said

{"Well that is a good point, but none of the less, the resemblance is almost uncanny."} The Deadly Nadder Trainee said, {"Who was his father?"}

{"I rather not talk about it."} Oili replied

{"Why? Was he some kind of criminals?"} The Zippleback asked her

{"No…"} She replied

{"A slave?"} The Deadly Nadder asked her

Oili sighed, but nodded

{"My father had him executed after he found out I was pregnant and then sold me into slavery, which was how I ended up in the camp."} She said as she looked at Mavic

{"Oh…"} The Zippleback said, {"I'm so sorry…."}

{"It's okay, it's not the worst part of being me anyway."} Oili replied

{"And what is?"} The Deadly Nadder asked

{"I don't want to talk about it."} The Zippleback said

{"What? Does your family work for Drago or something, because my father and brother fight for him in his army, _willingly_ and he sold me when I refused to follow them in their footsteps."} The Deadly Nadder said

{"Really?"} Oili asked

{"Yeah."} The Deadly Nadder replied

{"Well yes…my father follows Drago Bludvist…"} Oili said

{"Who is he?"} The Deadly Nadder asked

Oili sighed

{"Do you really want to know that?"} She asked him

{"Judging by your reluctance to talk about your family, your father must be pretty high-up in Drago's chain of command."} He replied, {"Can you at least tell us your last name?"}

{"Might as well since you're probably going to find it out eventually anyway…Vagle."} Oili said

{"As in Asmund Vagle?!"} The Zippleback asked her

Oili nodded

{"Wow…I can see why you didn't want to talk about him."} The Deadly Nadder said

{"I never knew about his dealings with Drago until General Reaper told me about it shortly after we arrived."} Oili said

{"Wait you didn't know he was working with Drago?!"} The Deadly Nadder asked her

Oili shook her head

{"My father didn't let me or my mother leave the grounds of our castle without an escort nor did he allow any of our people to talk to us."} She said, {"I only knew that the war was going on because I heard a trader that was doing business with my father talk about it before they forced me to leave the room."}

{"Well we aren't the only ones who have family members serving in Drago's Army, have you met Earc?"} The Deadly Nadder asked

{"No."} Oili replied

{"He was that Raincutter in the armor during the raid on the camp, his wife used to serve in Drago's army, but she defected during the Battle of Dragon Mountain when he stopped Reaper from killing her."} The Deadly Nadder said, {"I found this out when I ran into them as they were out on a walk together."}

{"Really?!"} Oili asked and the Deadly Nadder nodded as he continued

{"Yes and she's just one of many defectors, then you have people like me and you who have family working or serving Drago in one way or another."}

{"Who else is there?"} Oili asked him

{"The one that comes to mind the most is General Henderson, his uncle serves Drago as the commander of his Blackwater forces."} He replied, {"But they apparently hated each other even before they got into their current positions, but that's all Earc told me…but long story short, every family has its assholes, just some are bigger and or worse than others."}

{"Well I still wouldn't be going around blabbering on about it, because some people may have harder feelings about your father than others considering how high up he is in Drago's command chain."} The Zippleback said

Oili nodded

{"Still glad I'm not the only one though."} She said

{"So why didn't you follow your father and brother?"} The Zippleback asked the Deadly Nadder

{"Because I have a friend who used to serve in Drago's Army, but deserted after seeing the kind of shit he does to people and told me all about them."} He replied

{"Did you try to tell your father?"} Oili asked him

{"Yes, but he or my brother didn't listen."} He replied, {"I wonder what they think of him now?"}

{"Aren't you afraid you're going to run into them on the battlefield?"} The Zippleback asked

{"Of course I am."} The Deadly Nadder replied, {"But after all that's happened to me because of them, I doubt I'll even hesitate."}

{"I doubt they knew what was going to happen to you because before we ended up there, we didn't know what was going on in the camps or that they even existed."} The Zippleback said

{"Maybe…"} The Deadly Nadder said, {"But they're still the reason why I ended up like this…how did you up in the camp?"}

{"My village's chieftain refused to submit to Drago, so he sent his Blackwater goons to attack us one night and they killed everybody who tried to fight back and sent me and everybody else to the camps."} The Zippleback replied

{"Did you have any family?"} Oili asked

{"Yes…a wife and daughter, who were sent to another camp and I signed up for this in the hope I'll be able to find them before it's too late."} The Zippleback replied, {"Why did you two sign up?"}

{"To clear my family name and avenge my child's father."} Oili said

{"Because I thought I owed something to the people who freed me…and revenge."} The Deadly Nadder replied

{"So we all have our reasons to hate Drago or somebody working with him, one of two things we have in common."} The Zippleback said, {"Name's Asger…Asger Hall."}

{"Fiak Thore."} The Deadly Nadder replied as Freja and Pentrov approached the group

{"Uh-oh, here comes trouble."} Asger said as Freja and Pentrov stopped in front of the group before the former shouted

{"Okay everybody stand up and listen to Colonel Medvedev!"}

Asger, Oili, and Fiak stood up with the other recruits and looked at Pentrov

{"I know you all just got here, but word has come down that big things are about to happen and we need all hands on deck which unfortunately includes all of you."} He said to them, {"Sometime after midnight, the Isotxians, one of our allies, will be launching a full-scale invasion of the Baltic Strait Islands and Southern Scandinavia and we have been given orders from our superiors to join them and for the duration of this invasion, you all will be under mine and Mrs. Hult's command."}

{"So what are we doing during this invasion?"} A Gronckle asked them

{"We're going to be landing a little south of Hafnia with Task Force Nautilus and help them and the United Scandinavian Resistance Front push Blackwater and Drago out of the city."} Pentrov replied

{"Hafnia?! I lived there before I was turned into a dragon, that place is a fucking fortress!"} A Deadly Nadder shouted

{"You think we don't know that?"} Freja asked him, {"That's why both Therian and Nautilus are being brought out for this!"}

{"Where's Therian landing?"} Fiak asked

{"They'll be landing farther west of Hafnia at Frederikssund with the Isotxian 7th Independent Mechanized Corps and will make their way to us overland and after they get there, our job will be to hold the city until the main Isotxian forces arrive and prevent Drago from shipping any reinforcements to the island via boat."} Pentrov replied

{"So you're telling us we're going to take the city that Drago's fleet is going to use to reinforce his forces on the island?!"} A Monstrous Nightmare asked, {"Do you know how big Drago's fleet is?!"}

{"We know how big his fleet is, but his ships are nothing compared to what the Coalition and Isotxians use."} Freja replied, {"Ever heard of the Battle of Læsø?"}

{"No…"} The Monstrous Nightmare said

{"Well about a month ago, one of Drago's lieutenants got cocky and decided to take the twenty ships that Drago gave him command over to try to invade the Isle of Læsø, a small island just off shore of Denmark where the Isotxians have built an airbase to support their strategic bombing campaign over Southern Scandinavia, however unknown to him there was a lone Russian destroyer that just happened to be patrolling the area as his ships neared the island and that one Russian Destroyer spotted them and sent the entire fleet to the bottom of the Kattegat in less than twenty minutes without them even getting close to it or Læsø and the Isotxians still use that airbase."} Freja said

{"This 'destroyer' sank twenty of Drago's warships by itself?!"} Asger asked

Pentrov nodded

{"And they didn't even get the chance to scratch its paintjob, however as the approaches to the Oresund are heavily mined support from the navy-side of things will be limited to long-range cruise missiles and carrier-launched aircraft, which should still put some major hurt on any ships Drago sends our way."} He said

{"Mined?"} Oili asked

{"It means that Drago has placed a lot of thing that we call a 'sea mine' which is an explosive device that will explode when a ship or any other vessel comes into contact or gets close to it."} Pentrov replied, {"There are ways to disarm and remove these mines, but it's a very time consuming process and it could take weeks or even months before a large enough path is cleared through the minefields in the Øresund."}

{"Why did you let him place those things in there?!"} Asger asked him

{"The Isotxian Air Force did their best to stop him from laying those mines, but they underestimated the strength and skill of Drago's Blackwater pilots and the efficiency of Blackwater's air defense systems, and so as a result the Isotxians lost a lot of aircraft along with a few airships which was enough to force them to call it quits while the Coalition was too busy with the rest of Europe to get involved."} Freja replied

{"And where were you guys?"} A Gronckle asked

{"We were involved as well, but unfortunately at the time we couldn't do enough to help the salvage the situation…but if then was now, we defiantly could've."} Pentrov replied, {"But there is no point in reminiscing in the past."}

{"In other words back then we didn't have the numbers to do a big enough impact."} Freja added, {"I came into the picture during the last days of it, it wasn't pretty for anybody involved."}

{"And that failure is no doubly one of the reasons while the Isotxians are so determined to take the straits and push into Scandinavia."} Pentrov replied, {"And if it makes you feel any better, Hafnia is also home to numerous people who have been forced into slavery by Drago some of which might be people you once knew or care about."}

{"Well I still do have family that lives in Hafnia, although I haven't heard from them since before I ended up like this."} A Deadly Nadder said

{"Any other questions?"} Pentrov asked

{"Yes, is there anything in specific we're going to be doing?"} Fiak replied

{"Not yet."} Pentrov said, {"But we will no doubly get assignments from General Henderson or one of his deputy commanders over the course of the battle."}, {"I suggest if you have kids, you get them to the daycare, if not report to the airship hangars immediately…that is all."}

Pentrov and Freja turned around and left while Oili stood up as the other post-humans started to gather their children or started to head toward the airship hangars

{"Mavic! Aslog! Time to go!"} Oili shouted to Mavic and Aslog, who immediately ran to her before she picked them both up by the scruffs and headed in the direction of the daycare

{"See you in the hangar Oili!"} Fiak shouted to Oili as he and Asger headed to the airship docks

Meanwhile in the Airship Docks; Jayden was holding a tablet as Earc, in his Raincutter form wearing his armor stood next to him

"You know you don't have to stand next to me the entire time I'm doing this right?" Jayden asked Earc, who snorted

{"I don't have anything else to do."} He replied

"Well you could be spending this time with Niamh." Jayden said to him

{"And she told me to help you to get everything ready for tonight."} He replied

Jayden sighed as Reaper joined them

{"How are things going on over here?"} Reaper asked

"Fine." Jayden replied, "Are you guys ready to go already?"

{"The 1st Legion is, the others I'm not so sure and Catherine's talking to Margaret over her translation collar getting all emotional and you don't want to be around that woman when she's like that."} Reaper said as he noticed a heavily modified Megathon with a new turret and a single ultra-heavy railgun on it rather than the usual two heavy railguns carried by other Megathons

{"Holy fuck! What the hell do they do to that Megathon?!"} Reaper asked Jayden

"What Mega-oh that thing! They're using it as a test bed for a new type of railgun that they're wanting to put on our airships as part of the whole air fleet expansion program and the Megathon is the only thing big enough to carry it." He replied

{"Oh…so what makes it different from other railguns?"} Reaper asked him

"It fires tungsten slugs, just like the old first generation ones you guys used in the Clan Wars and World War III, apparently they have less problems penning Isotxian steel than the plasma slugs do." He replied

{"Ah, so they went back to the basics?} Reaper said

"Pretty well." Jayden replied, "Only problem is that the gun is so large that it leaves little room for the ammunition, so they can only like ten rounds while the rest have to be transport in ammunition carriers."

{"The age old pain of military logistics, but if it gives our airships a better fighting chance, then am I'm all for it."} Reaper said

"So why do most of our Pershing IIs still have conventional tank guns on them?" Jayden asked him

{"Railguns are expensive…very expensive."} Reaper replied, {"You know we built our first functional railgun in 2018 and actually mounted it onto a Megathon Mark I chassis, but the damn thing was so expensive to build that we were too scared to deploy it on the field for fear of it getting destroyed although we did use it to bust open a few Republican bunkers during the Battle of Manassas and in D.C."}

"I thought the military had prototype railguns before the Civil War?" Jayden asked

{"They did, but they were all meant to be put on warships, ours was the first one to be mounted onto a tank and used in actual combat."} Reaper replied, {"It wasn't until shortly before the Clan Wars that railguns got cheap enough for us to start using in somewhat larger numbers."}

{"How expensive is it to build one now?"} Earc asked him

{"A couple million, but that's a barely drop in the ocean compared to some of the other shit we build."} He replied, {"But I guess eventually railguns will get cheap enough for them to completely replace the regular tank guns if a situation that requires for us to replace them with railguns comes."}

"So where's Calvin being sent during all this?" Jayden asked him

{"Don't know yet."} He replied, {"To tell you the truth, with all the firepower we and the Isotxians are throwing into this invasion I wonder if bringing him along is really necessary, but he is our best chance to counter Drago's Bewilderbeast although the chances of it being anywhere near the battle is as remote as Drago or Rome surrendering tomorrow."}

{"Better safe than sorry I suppose."} Earc said, {"So is it true that we're getting stuck with all the new guys?"}

{"Afraid so."} Reaper replied

"Who's leading them?" Jayden asked

{"Pentrov and Freja Hult, the latter of which is bringing her outfit along."} Reaper replied

"So I guess that means I won't have to have somebody babysit them then if what I've heard about Hult is true." Jayden said

{"She's a pretty tough woman I'll give her that."} Reaper said, {"But none of the less keep some guys handy just in case they need back up as one of the people you liberated from that camp last night could be of use to us."}

"Who and how so?" Jayden asked him

{"Her name is Oili…Oili Vagle…that last name sound familiar?"} Reaper asked him and Earc

{"Yeah…I just hope she isn't part of the Vagle Family that I know."} Earc replied

{"Well she is…well _was_ , she had a bit of a _falling out_ with her father which resulted in her being sold into slavery and ending in a conversion camp…pregnant and turned into Zippleback and giving birth."} Reaper said

{"Does she also have a Hobblegrunt with her?"} Earc asked him

{"Yeah."} He replied

{"I've seen her then."} Earc said, {"Her son reminded me a lot of Pentrov."}

{"Yeah everybody's catching onto that."} Reaper said

"What did she do to piss off her father bad enough for him to sell her into slavery?" Jayden asked him

{"Her son's father was one of the family's slaves."} He replied before grumbling something quietly to himself

"What was that?" Jayden asked

{"Nothing, just me talking to myself about what I would do to a man who does something like that to his own child."} Reaper replied

{"So how is she?"} Earc said

{"Oili? I don't know, I haven't seen her since our first encounter after she got here, all I know is that she signed up for Freja's outfit and that Pentrov's been training her."} Reaper replied before he looked at Jayden, {"So Jayden, how's Sheva been doing?"}

"Shev? She's doing fine and the last time I checked she and the kids were staying with Emily in the medical bay so she isn't all alone down there." Jayden said, "And…I would much rather be with them."

{"And I would much rather be spending all this time with Catherine…or hunting crooked politicians, take your pick, but we don't get a choice."} Reaper replied

 **Isotxian Forward Airship Base**

 **IAS** _ **Abigail S. Jefferson**_ **–** _ **Timothy C. Adams**_ **-class Air Transport; 7** **th** **Independent Mechanized Corps – 132** **nd** **Armored Division**

 **1835 Hours**

Goff was sitting on the hull of her Ripper tank which was now painted in a disruptive white, grey, and green winter camouflage while looking at tactical maps of Frederikssund as Jory, Gustav, and Ealar cleaned out the gun bore

"You guys about done over there?" Goff asked them

"Just about ma'am." Gustav replied

Gustav looked at Jory before continuing

"But we could've been done by now if a certain _somebody_ hadn't forgotten to pick up the cleaning kit before we left Cape Girardeau!"

"Dear Isotx! I said I was sorry!" Jory shouted, "Where did you get this kit anyway?"

"It's a spare that Hans had on his tank." Gustav replied

"Well keep it going, because we only got a few hours left before H-Hour!" Goff said to them

"We're going as fast as we can!" Ealar shouted from inside the tank, "But it's only going to take a few more minutes now."

Goff rolled her eyes as she kept studying the maps as an Air Navy Officer came running into the cargo bay

"They're coming! They're coming!" The Air Navy Officer shouted

"Who is?!" A Isotxian Officer asked

"General Schnitter and Admiral Holland! They're inspecting all the airships and ground forces before we depart!" The Air Navy Officer replied

"Shit!" Goff said as she hastily folded up the maps and stuffed them into the pocket of her jacket before rushing to help Gustav, Jory, and Ealar finish cleaning the gun while the other vehicle crews hurriedly prepared themselves and their vehicles for the inspection

"That should be it!" Gustav shouted

"Good! Now get this kit dissembled and put it back in the sponson box!" Goff shouted as she straightened out her uniform as Gustav and Jory dissembled the cleaning kit and hastily stuffed it into the sponson box located at the back of the Ripper's turret as Ealar climbed out of the Ripper through the loader's hatch before jumping down just as Erwin, Margaret, Spiros, and Holland entered the cargo bay

"TEN HUT!" An Isotxian Officer shouted as everybody in the Cargo Bay stood at attention as they walked in

"At ease!" Erwin shouted as they started to inspect every crew and their vehicle in the cargo bay, eventually reaching Goff, Gustav, Jory, and Ealar and their Ripper

"Captain Goff…have you punched anymore police officers?" Reaper asked her

"No sir." She replied

"Good to hear." Erwin said, "Admiral, General, this is Captain Lynette Goff, she's one of the best Ripper tank aces in the 7th Corps."

"Celtic?" Holland asked her

"On my father's side, the other side is Cornish." She replied, "If was a full Celt, I wouldn't be in the tank corps."

"Awww yes I forgot, most of the Celtic Tribes frown upon mechanized warfare." Holland said

"My father wasn't one of them, he commanded a medium tank battalion in the days of the old North Isotxian Republic." She said

"What about your mother?" Holland asked

"She didn't serve; she was one of those women who believed that only the men should fight while the women stayed at home." Goff replied, "We don't talk anymore, but she's where I got my looks from according to my father."

"I was hoping that kind of belief was extinct in our part of our world by now." Erwin said, "I guess some people just can't let go of those beliefs."

"Oh my enlistment was the source of many arguments between my mother and father." Goff said, "But all my friends had been either drafted or enlisted and I didn't want to be an exception."

"So you ready to get back into the action?" Erwin asked her

"We've always been ready." She replied

"Good." Erwin said to her before he, Margaret, and Spiros moved on leaving Holland behind

"Nice to meet you Captain Goff." He said to her

"Same here Admiral." She replied before Holland moved on

"I think he liked you." Gustav said to Goff after he was gone

"Shut up." She replied

 **Frederikssund** **, Zealand – 28 Miles East of Hafnia**

 **United Scandinavian Resistance Front(USRF)**

 **1952 Hours**

Heather and Windshear landed in a woodland just outside of Hafnia where she found the local resistance leader, Brynjar

"Are you the scout for the Isotxians that Ake sent?" Brynjar asked her as she climbed off Windshear

Heather nodded

"Has anything happened yet?" She asked him

"Nothing out of the usual." He replied, "So is it really happening tonight?!"

She nodded

"I know because I was at the Isotxians' headquarters when the decision was made." She said to him

"Gods help us then." He replied, "Everybody in my cell is ready to move."

Heather nodded

"Where are they?" She asked him

"All over the place, don't want to gather too much attention by gathering everybody together in one spot." He replied, "Can't wait to finally root all those bastards out of Frederikssund and Hafnia!"

"I can't either, but we need to wait, it'd still be suicide to make a move right now." Heather said

"I never said we were going to move now." Brynjar replied, "Come on let's get you in the town."

"How are you going to do that?!" Heather asked him

"We…have our ways." He replied, "Follow me."

Heather followed Brynjar to a wagon loaded to the brim with hay

"You and your dragon get under the hay and stay still until I say so." Brynjar said to her

"Are you sure that thing can hold us?!" She asked him

"I'm sure." He replied, "Just get under the damn hay so we can start moving."

Heather nodded

"Come on Windshear." She said to Windshear before they got under the hay and hid while Brynjar climbed onto the wagon's seat and took up reigns

"Ya!" He shouted to the two Oxen that he had hitched to the wagon, who started to move forward, getting onto the main road and heading to the entrance of Frederikkssund where there was a checkpoint manned by four Viking soldiers, all of which were USRF Fighters, who recognized Brynjar and let him pass through without searching the wagon as he drove it to the back of Frederikssund's Granary and into an open shed where there were several other USRF Fighters waiting

"Quick! Close those doors!" Brynjar shouted to them as they quickly closed the shed doors as Heather and Windshear emerged from the hay pile

"How'd you get us past that checkpoint without them searching the wagon?!" She asked him

"The guards were some of my men…." He replied as two of his men moved several hay bales off a trap door which they lifted opened for Brynjar, "Follow me kid."

Heather and Windshear followed Brynjar into the basement of the Granary where more USRF Fighters along with their dragons were preparing for battle and also where Brynjar's cell had stored all its weapons, many of which were of Isotxian

"You can stay here until the fighting starts." Brynjar said to Heather, "Help yourself to some of the weapons, we got plenty from the Isotxians' supply drops."

Heather nodded and picked up a Isotxian light anti-tank weapon known as a Panzerfaust

"I love those things; they can bust open a Blackwater tank like nothing you've never seen." A USRF Fighter said to Heather

"I know; I've used them before." She replied, "Only problem is that they can only be fired once."

"Yeah, but at it's lighter than one of their bazookas and easy to use." The Fighter said, "That's also one of the newer versions that can get through those exploding blocks that I've seen some of those Blackwater tanks carry."

"You mean ERA?" Heather asked her

"What does that mean?" She replied

"Explosive reactive armor according to the Isotxians." She said

"Well that makes sense." The Fighter said as another USRF Fighter placed two Panzerfausts into the carrying bag on his Hobblegrunt

"How long have you guys been hiding down here?" Heather asked her

"A month." She replied, "They used to store surplus grain down here, but with the early winter and all there's not much grain at all, if it wasn't for the food supplies the Isotxians drop in with their weapons and ammo, a lot of us would've starved to death."

"And nobody ever thinks to look down here?" Heather asked

"Brynjar knows his way around the command structure of the garrison here and he knows how to get them to look the other way." The Fighter replied, "Not everybody who's fighting in Drago Army is doing it willingly."

 **Over Zealand – 30 Miles South of Hafnia**

 **Isotxian Special Projects Division – Aerial Combat Brigade – 54** **th** **Special Heavy Bomber Squadron**

 **2357 Hours**

A lone FWHB-2005 was flying high over Hafnia as it carried one of the three EMP bombs to its designated drop site

#"Command this is Phantom Alpha 1-1, I am approaching target area, eta three minutes, over."# The Pilot of the FWHB said

The larger brother of the FWF-2002, the Flying Wing Heavy Bomber Model 2005(FWHB-2005) was a heavy stealth bomber propelled by four pulse turbo engines which along with its Isotxian steel hull allowed it to travel well over the speed of sound, making it nearly impossible for most fighters to intercept or even catch up to it.

#"Copy that Phantom, prepare for bomb drop."# Command replied

#"Affirmative, opening bomb bay doors."# The Pilot said before he flicked the switch that opened the bomb bay doors revealing the EMP bomb which was being held by four chains as the Pilot put his thump on the bomb release switch, #"Command bomb bay doors are open."#

#"Do not drop the bomb until we give the order, over."# Command said to him

#"Roger that."# He replied as he slowed his aircraft down while keeping his finger on the bomb release switch

#"Phantom Alpha, you are green for bomb drop."# Command said to him

#"Affirmative, releasing payload."# The Pilot replied as he flicked the bomb release switch, dropping the EMP bomb as two other FWHB-2005s did the same over other parts of Zealand, Funen, and Scandinavia where they detonated and released EMPs that fried all electronic devices across the region

#"This is Phantom Alpha 1-1, reporting successful payload delivery on target, returning to base."# The Pilot said as he watched the lights on the Zealand and Southern Scandinavia go out as the EMP traveled through the air before dissipating

#"Copy that Phantom Alpha 1-1, you just saved a lot of lives tonight, Command out."# Command replied as the Pilot closed the bomb bay doors and turned his FWHB around as he returned to base

 **Scandinavian Alps - Blackwater Scandinavian Command – Operations Center**

A lone half asleep Blackwater Officer was sitting at one of the map tables in the Operations Center when it sudden made three loud ping noises as three large blue ripple effects appeared on it, waking him up

"WHAT THE HELL?!" The Officer shouted as another Blackwater Officer ran to him

"What's going on?!" The Other Officer asked

"Our sensors are picking EMPs over the Baltic Strait Islands and another one near Asloa!" The Officer replied

"Is it a malfunction?!" The Other Officer shouted

"This thing just had a maintenance check the other day, so it can't be!" The Officer replied

"We just lost all radio contact with our headquarters in Othonia, Hafnia, and Asloa!" A Communications Officer shouted

"Shit!" The Other Officer growled, "Alert all forces in that region that we still have direct contact with and inform General Henderson and Bludvist, looks like our friends down south are making a move."

"You mean the Isotxians?! But how the hell would get their hands on EMP weapons?!" The Officer asked

"Think about it, they've been raiding all those research facilities on the mainland that the Romans took control of when Gene Corp fell apart!" The Other Officer replied, "Probably got them from one of them, if not bought them off from the Coalition."

The map table suddenly began to make multiple pinging noises this time with green ripple effects in the Kattegat, just north of Zealand and Funen

"We're detecting multiple sea level and airborne transitions in the Kattegat, large ones, possibly multiple fleets!" The Officer shouted

"Shit, it's a full-scale invasion!" The Other Officer replied, "Get Bludvist and General Henderson up here and get all available forces to Asloa and Holmia and scramble all squadrons!"

"Yes sir!" The Officer shouted

 **Isotxian Forward Airship Base – Near Present-Day Aarhus, Denmark**

 **IAS** _ **Jonah**_ **– Command Bridge; 8** **th** **Airship Fleet**

 **September 19** **th** **, 2246/2011 - 0026 Hours**

Holland, Erwin, and Spiros watched in awe as one of the EMP bombs detonated over Funen in a bright explosion that engulfed the northern horizon

"Holy shit, that's a big blast!" Spiros shouted as they shielded their eyes with their arms

"Must be one on Siegbert's EMP bombs!" Erwin replied

"That means it's go time then!" Spiros shouted and Holland nodded

"Order all ships to sound general quarters and get ready to transition into possibly hot airspace!" Holland shouted

"Yes Admiral!" One of the Air Men replied before running to the radio room located in a room behind the bridge as another Air Man got onto the PA System and blew his bosun's whistle into it to get the crew's attention before announcing general quarters just as another Air Man pulled the alarm

#"General quarters! General quarters! All hands man your battle stations! This is not a drill, I repeat, this is not a drill! All hands to your assigned battle stations!" The Air Man shouted as the rest of the _Jonah_ 's crew dropped what they were doing and began rushing to their assigned battle stations across the ship while also grabbing helmets, protective vests, breathing equipment, and parachutes

"Admiral Holland, the _St. Louis_ is reporting that they are ready to commence transitioning!" An Air Navy Officer shouted to Holland

"Tell it'll be a few minutes before we're ready!" He replied and the Officer nodded as Air Men on the bridge began passing out protective vests and helmets to their fellow crewmen

"Close the blast shields!" Spiros shouted to one of the Air Men, who pulled the switch that brought down the blast shields over the windows

"Contact the _Seattle_ , are those jets ready with the daisy cutters?!" Holland shouted to an Air Navy Officer

"Yes sir!" He replied

"Then tell them to get those jets in the air then! Holland shouted, "At the speed those things go they'll be there by the time we transition in!"

"Yes Admiral!" The Officer replied as an Air Man gave Holland, Spiros, and Erwin their vests and helmets which they quickly put on

"We better get down to the Operations Center, it'll be easier to coordinate the ground attack down there." Erwin said

"You two go on ahead, I'll stay up here to coordinate my fleet." Holland said

Erwin and Spiros nodded and left the bridge

 **Hafnia, Zealand – Outskirts**

 **United Scandinavian Resistance Front(USRF)**

 **0045 Hours**

Taking advantage of the chaos created in the wake of the EMP attacks, Ake Svendsen and his men quietly emerged from the sewers from a manhole located in a secluded alley in one of Hafnia's largest slave ghettos

"It's all clear!" Ake said as he motioned for rest of his fighters to climb up from the manhole

"So what's the plan Ake?" One of the Fighters asked him

"We locate this ghetto's commandant and kill the bastard, so that way there's nobody left to command its guards leaving them in complete disarray." He replied

"Do we even know where the guy is?" The Fighter asked him

"He'll most likely be in the headquarters near the guard barracks located in the center of the ghetto, which is no doubly heavily guarded right now." He replied

"Since when is anything ever easy for us?" The Fighter asked him as the rest of the fighters climbed up from the sewer

"Is everybody up?!" Ake asked

"I think so Ake!" One of the Other Fighters replied

"Then let's get going, we have no time waste because the Isotxians could start their invasion any minute now!" Ake said as he led them through the Ghetto's narrow alleys toward the center where they found that both the Guard Barracks and Headquarters was being guarded by two BTR-60s, a lone T-62, and a large group of guards and soldiers

"Shit they got a fucking tank with them!" One of Ake's Fighters said

"I can see that!" Ake hissed as he looked at the T-62 and its Commander who had his hatch unbuttoned as he was standing up when he saw a second group of USRF Fighters led by one of his Second-in-Commands as dragon riding fighters took positions on the roof tops

"There's Eira's group, they're now just getting into position!" Ake continued, "Get ready with panzerfausts, we need to take out those BTRs and that tank as quickly as possible!"

Three of Ake's Men pulled out their panzerfausts and prepared them for use as Ake and the rest got into position as Eira and her fighters got into position as Ake used hand signals to communicate with them

"Okay we're all in position, get ready to fire on the count of one!" Ake said to his fighters, "Five…four…three…two…ONE! OPEN FIRE!"

Ake and his men emerged from their concealment and began firing their weapons at the Guards and Soldiers, catching them off guard as they scrambled quickly to cover as Eira and her men followed suite followed by the dragon riders on the roof tops

"You two! Take out those BTRs while we cover you!" Ake shouted to two of the fighters with Panzerfausts, "NOW GO!"

The two fighters vaulted out from their cover with their panzerfausts and rushed toward the BTRs which were distracted by the dragon riders as one of them crouched down before firing his panzerfausts, knocking out the first BTR with a penetrating hit through one of the side hatches while second fighter knocked out the other BTR with a hit below the turret

"BOTH BTRS ARE DOWN!" Ake shouted as three of Eira's men climbed on top of the T-62 with one of them carrying a grenade before one of them opened the gunner's hatch as the one with the grenade pulled it's pin out and it threw it down into the T-62's crew compartment as the other one closed the hatch before they all hurriedly jumped down from the tank before the grenade exploded inside the tank, killing the entirety of its crew and setting off a fire which quickly spread to the rest of the tank causing it's ammunition to start cooking off inside before a fountain of flame erupted from the commander's hatch before a final and massive explosion finished off the T-62, blowing it's turret off and sending it flying into the air before it crashed back down as the USRF Fighters cheered and shouted quickly joined by the cheers from some of the Ghetto's inhabitants who were watching the firefight unfold as others came out onto the streets, grabbing whatever items they could get their hands to use as weapons to join it

"There goes the tank!" One of Ake's Fighters shouted

"Press forward! Take the barracks and headquarters!" Ake shouted, "FOR SCANDINAVIA!"

"For Scandinavia!" Ake's and Eira's Men shouted in unison as they pushed the surviving soldiers and guards back to the headquarters and barracks as some of them began to drop their weapons and flee the fight with their lives as even more slaves joined the fight on the side of the USRF

"FALL BACK! FALL BACK!" One of the Guards screamed as a Rumblehorn fire blasted one of the windows of the headquarters

"DOWN WITH DRAGO!" A Slave shouted as he threw a lit molotov cocktail at the Guards as Ake and his men began to near the front entrance of the headquarters

"Let's get in there!" Ake shouted as one of his men smashed in the glass in a window before firing his SMG through it as another USRF Fighter kicked down the door only to be gunned down by the Blackwater Heavy Trooper waiting on the other side who them emerged from the building firing his NSV

"Heavy trooper!" A USRF Fighter shouted

"Hit him with the anti-tank rifles!" Ake shouted as two USRF Fighters deployed a captured KSVK anti-material rifle and fired it at the heavy trooper's center mass, penetrating through his chest armor plate and killing him allowing Ake and his men to storm into the headquarters while Eira and her men did the same with the guard barracks while outside more and more slaves began to take up weapons and join the uprising, attacking other Blackwater and Drago Loyalist positions in the ghetto

"SEARCH EACH ROOM! FIND THE COMMANDANT!" Ake shouted as his men stormed the headquarters, going room to room, fighting the surviving guards inside as they searched for the Ghetto's Commandant as Ake found a Secretary hiding beneath her desk

"YOU! COME HERE!" Ake shouted to the Secretary, who screamed and tried to crawl away, but Ake grabbed her ankles and dragged her out from under desk and held her as she shouted at her

"YOUR BOSS, WHERE IS HE?!"

"I…I…I think…he's in his office." The Secretary stammered

"WHERE IS IT?!" Ake shouted

"Top…the…top floor." The Secretary replied before Ake dropped her to the ground and continued on with his men to the upper levels of the headquarters building

"We're almost on the top floor!" One of Ake's Men shouted as they climbed up the final staircase onto the top floor of the building where they were immediately fired upon by the Commandant as they stormed into his office forcing them into cover as he continued firing until the emptied the clip of handgun which was when Ake charged into his office and leaped over his desk to tackle him, crashing through the doors leading to the balcony overlooking the plaza in front of the headquarters which was now crowded with rebelling slaves as the glow and smoke of flames began to rise across Hafnia as fighting broke out across the city between the USRF and its garrison

"You hear that you son of a bitch?! That is the sound of the people of Hafnia rejecting the leadership of you and your masters!" Ake shouted to the Commandant as he beat him with his fists as his men watched while the freed slaves below cheered and shouted him on as Ake beat the Commandant to point he was barely conscious before he stood up and lifted the Commandant up by his collar so he could see the fighting in the ghetto and the surrounding city

"Proud people of Hafnia! We have been given the chance to help free our homes and families from those that try to call themselves our leaders!" Ake shouted to the rebels, who cheered and shouted in response, "Now go on and show Drago Bludvist how much we _appreciate_ his leadership!"

Ake then slammed the head of the Commandant into the railing on the balcony before throwing him over it to his death as the rebels cheered and shouted before they scattered across the ghetto, wreaking havoc

"Come on boys, we got a long night ahead of us!" Ake shouted to his men as he turned around and walked back into the Headquarters as two Isotxian fighters flew overhead

 **Isle of Berk – Dragon Sanctuary – Airship Docks**

 **USAS** _ **Rushmore**_ **– Hangar Bay; Task Force Nautilus**

 **0111 Hours**

The USAS _Rushmore_ 's plasma engines were roaring as she lifted off from the airships docks with the rest of the Task Force Nautilus' and Task Force Therian's airships while Oili and the other recruits were with Pentrov as they Freja and her men do their last minute preparations for battle as various types of combat aircraft were being prepared for action by flight crews

#"All hands prepare for combat transitioning, I repeat all hands prepare for combat transitioning."# A American Officer said over the PA system

{"What does transitioning mean?"} One of the Recruits asked Pentrov

{"It means we're about to teleport from here to where we're going."} He replied, {"Prepare for a _slight_ jolt when it happens."}

{"Is it safe?"} Another recruit asked

{"Yes."} He replied

Oili took in a deep breath as the hangar bay doors were shut and sealed as aircraft began to taxi into takeoff positions as Oili thought about Mavic and Aslog

="Odin bring us a quick victory so I can return to my children."=

Meanwhile in the Tactical Operations Center, Jayden and Samuel were going over their battle plan with Earc and Turner via hologram

"We'll be landing just south of the city near one of the drop zone for the paratroopers the Isotxians are going to be dropping in in a few minutes, so we'll be linking up with them almost immediately after we land, after that we'll move onto to our primary objectives, securing the docks and evicting Drago's and my uncle's forces from the rest of the city and holding it until we're relieved." Jayden said to Earc and Turner, who were both in their dragon forms inside the hangar bay of the _Schwarzkopf_ , "Nothing has changed since we first talked about this, you two will be leading the push to the harbor while me and Samuel will focus on taking the city."

[#"What forces are we going to have with us?"#] Earc asked him

"Our GROM units plus a mechanized stormtrooper battalion with armor support including two Megathons" He replied, "If you need any additional forces, just call me or Samuel and we'll send whatever we can."

Earc nodded his head

[#"I doubt we'll need anything else with those Megathons."#] Turner said

"Just don't be afraid to ask." Jayden replied

[#"We won't."#] Earc said to him, #["So are you don't want to be on the ground with us?"]#

"I'm needed up here to help oversee the attack." Jayden replied

[#"Very well."#] Earc said, [#"What other support will we have?"#]

"Well General Smict and the Isotxians are promising us whatever support they can give us." Jayden said to him, "But I've dedicated the 8th Legion's entire air wing to support both of our efforts, so air support will be available to you."

"So how long do you think it will take for Therian and Erwin to reach us?" Samuel asked Jayden

"Probably a couple of a few hours." He replied, "But hopefully by the time they get to us we'll have half or more the city under control."

"General Henderson, we are ready to transition!" A APMSF Officer said to Henderson

"Very well, let's get under way then." He replied

[#"Agreed because the quicker we get this over with, the quicker I can get back to Niamh."#] Earc said, ["Earc and Turner out."]

Earc and Turner ended their transmission

"So it begins…" Samuel said to Jayden

"So it has." He replied before the _Rushmore_ jolted forward as it and the _Schwarzkopf_ transitioned

 **USAS** _ **Bradley**_ **– Hangar Bay; Task Force Therian**

As the rest of Task Force Therian did their last preparations for battle, Barnes was looking at his distorted reflection on the canopy of an A-15

="So much has changed."= Barnes thought to himself, ="When I first saw my reflection after _it_ happened, I was scared shitless…but now I don't even flinch anymore."=

*"Is something wrong Barnes?"* Samantha asked him when she noticed him

Barnes shook his head

*"It was nothing, just…reminiscing."* He said to her

*"Reminiscing about the first time you saw your reflection as a Night Fury, I can still remember the look you had on your face."* She replied

Barnes chuckled as he and Samantha both looked at their reflections in the glass

*"This is what we are now isn't it huh?*" Samantha asked him and Barnes nodded

*"If this hadn't happened to us, we probably still be just be friends."* He said to her

*"Probably, probably not."* She replied as she started to lean on Barnes, placed her head against his , *"I know I keep saying this, but I almost hate being in my human form now, I'm just so used to this now."*

*"I think we all are now."* Barnes said, *"I keep hearing people say that I'm becoming more like a dragon."*

*"Can you blame them?*" Samantha asked him

*"Not really."* He replied, *"Guess it's a natural fit though, I've loved everything about flying since I was seven years old."&

*"And you made me love it too and me getting turned into a Night Fury didn't help."* Samantha said to him

*"The only thing I love more than flying is you Sam."* He replied

"Barnes!" Hiccup shouted to him

Barnes sighed

["What is it Hiccup?"] He shouted to Hiccup

"Jayden and his men just left for Hafnia and this guy just hold me that we're ready to go too!" He replied

*"It was great while it lasted."* Samantha said to Barnes, who contacted the _Bradley's_ Captain

["Punch it."] Barnes said to him

#"Affirmative, transitioning now."# He replied before the _Bradley_ jolted forward as it and the rest of Task Force Therian's airships transitioned away

 **The Kattegat – North of Zealand**

 **INS** _ **Ranger**_ **– Main Hangar Deck; 15** **th** **Experimental Aerial Combat Division; 21** **st** **Fleet**

Manfred, Harrison, and Julie were in their Night Fury forms wearing their armor as they stood before the 15th EAC Division including Richard, Helga, and Fergus, who were all also in their dragon forms wearing their armor

{"Soldiers of the 15th EAC Division, the time has come for us to make our mark on this war!"} Manfred shouted, {"Only a few miles south of this fleet is the island of Zealand, which has been claimed by the so-called 'empire' of Drago Bludvist and his traitorous American lackey, Martin Henderson who have subjected its populace with a brutal military occupation that has claimed the lives of hundreds of innocents who dared to stand against them and enslaved hundreds more!"}

{"But that occupation ends _tonight_ as our naval, air, and ground forces combined with those from our Coalition allies descend upon Zealand and its neighbor, Funen with righteous fury as the people of the islands themselves rise up to fight for their freedoms!"} He continued, {"But we not be stopping with Zealand and Funen, as our forces will also be landing in Southern Scandinavia to take the war to Drago and Martin themselves and we will not stop until THEY ARE FINISHED!"}

The other Isotxian post-humans cheered as general quarters was sounded on the INS _Ranger_ and the other nearby Isotxian warships as they sailed toward the staging area for the invasion

{"Tonight we will strike a blow for freedom!" Tonight we will strike a blow for our beloved country and its people! Tonight we will shed the blood of our enemies and damage their war machine! Tonight we will be VICTORIOUS!"} Manfred shouted, {"For Isotx!"}

Almost as if on a cue, two Hellcat took off from the flight deck above as a _Travis_ -class heavy air cruiser fired a salvo from its portside main batteries at the defensive positions on the coast of Zealand marking the beginning of Operation Northern Star


	10. Chapter 9

"…" – Regular Speech

="…"= - Inside Head

{"…"} – Dragonese

["…"] – Translation Collar

*"…"* - Telepathic Speech

#"…"# - Radio/Telephone/PA System Speech

If you see a mixture of two or more of the above, that means they're using them all at once

Chapter Nine: Operation Northern Star – Landfall

 **South of Hafnia, Zealand**

 **USAS** _ **Rushmore**_ **– Hangar Bay; Task Force Nautilus**

 **September 19** **th** **, 2243/2011 – 0145 Hours**

Oili and the other recruits barely stopped themselves from falling over each other as the _Rushmore_ and _Schwarzkopf_ transitioned over the southern outskirts of Hafnia as formations of Isotxian transport planes dropped hundreds of paratroopers in the night skies while coming under heavy fire from anti-aircraft guns scattered across the area as Isotxian fighter jets struck military targets in Hafnia and across Zealand

{"ON YOUR FEET PEOPLE! IT'S GO TIME!"} Freja shouted to her men as the hangar bay doors came open

{"Let the jets and VTOLs take off first!"} Pentrov shouted as the _Rushmore_ and _Schwarzkopf_ began to take fire from the nearby anti-aircraft batteries although to no effect as the rounds were deflected by their shields while Oili and the other recruits watched the jets and VTOLs inside the hangar bay take off

{"DEAR ODIN!"} A Deadly Nadder screamed when he, Oili, and the other recruits saw the battle raging outside

{"KEEP YOURSELVES TOGETHER! I'VE SEEN MUCH WORST THAN THIS!"} Pentrov shouted to them as the last Mallard took off out of the hangar bay

{"That's the last one! GO! GO! GO!"} Freja shouted to her men before they all took off out of the hangar

{"FOLLOW ME!"} Pentrov shouted to the recruits as he took after them

Oili took a deep breath before she took off after Pentrov followed by the other recruits, immediately attracting the attention of the some of the AA guns, who began to plaster them with flak and high-explosive rounds while Turner and Earc led their men out of the _Schwarzkopf'_ s hangar bay

[#"Pentrov! Freja! Focus your attacks on the anti-aircraft guns, we'll take care of the rest!"#] Earc shouted to Pentrov and Freja

[#"Copy that!"#] Freja replied

[#"Remember what we taught you back at the base!"#] Pentrov shouted to Oili and the other recruits as Oili narrowly avoided a flak shell

[#"Oili! Asger! Form up on my six and follow my lead! One of you Monstrous Nightmares follow their six and hold your fire until I say!"#] Pentrov shouted to Oili, Asger, and the Monstrous Nightmares, who immediately formed up on Pentrov as he lined up for an attack run on one of the anti-aircraft batteries

[#"What are we going to do Colonel?!"#] Asger asked Pentrov

[#"Just do what I do and you'll find out soon enough!"#] He replied as he started to spew his flammable gas onto the grow below while Oili and Asger did the same, covering the anti-air battery in their gas

[#"What's your name kid?!"#] Pentrov shouted to the Monstrous Nightmare

[#"Gervas!"#] He replied

[#"Okay Gervas, I need you to light up our cloud for us! NOW!"#] Pentrov shouted to him

[#"Alright!"#] The Monstrous Nightmare replied as he used his fire to ignite the gas cloud causing an explosion that destroyed the anti-air gun battery and also setting off the ammunition for the guns, creating several secondary explosions as Oili, Pentrov, Asger, and the Monstrous Nightmare flew away

[#"That was great work you three!"#] Pentrov shouted

[#"Do you guys do that often?"#] Asger asked him

[#"Yeah, it's a good way to quickly clear out a large fortified position."#] He replied as Oili looked back at the burning anti-air guns

[#"Oili are you okay back there?!"#] Pentrov asked her

[#"Yeah…yeah…I'm fine!"#] She replied

[#"You'll get used to it kid."#] Pentrov said as he watched another group of recruits working together to destroy another anti-aircraft gun battery as the Mallards launched from the _Schwarzkopf_ and _Rushmore_ began to touchdown and deploy their stormtroopers, who were quick to engage nearby enemy forces and were joined by the Isotxian paratroopers that were now landing all over the area

[#"What are those sheets those men are using to descend to the group?!"#] A Recruit asked Pentrov

[#"They're called parachutes kid."#] Freja replied

[#"Okay guys we need to start watching our fire because we have friendly infantry on the ground!"#] Pentrov shouted as a burning Isotxian transport plane plummeted out of the sky and crashed into a nearby field below, exploding

[#"Shit those AA guns are tearing apart those Isotxian transports!"#] One of Freja's Men shouted

[#"We can see that!"#] Freja replied

#"And so can I…"# Jayden said to them, #"Freja, Pentrov; I want you to take your units and help the Isotxians destroy as many of those guns as possible because it would be a big help to everybody if their numbers were thinned out."#, #"We'll finish clearing up the landing zone."#

[#"Copy that loud and clear General Henderson!"#] Freja replied, [#"Come on boys, looks like we're on a search and destroy mission!"#]

[#"Sounds we've gotten our first assignment."#] Pentrov said to the recruits, [#"Are all of you still with us?"#]

All the recruits reported in to Pentrov over the radios of their translation collars

[#"Good to hear all of you made it in one piece."#] He replied, [#"Now let's move out as Freja said, we're on a search and destroy mission."#]

Pentrov, Freja, and their units flew off on their newly assigned mission as Turner and Earc watched them

{"Those new guys were pretty good for their first time."} Turner said to Earc, who nodded

{"I've heard nothing but good things about that group of recruits, but the battle is still young."} He replied

Turner grunted

{"Come on Earc we better get this LZ cleared out before Jayden gets cranky."} Turner said to Earc, who nodded before they rejoined the battle

 **Frederikkssund, Zealand**

 **United Scandinavian Resistance Front**

Heather and Windshear were providing support to Brynjar and his fighters as they fought with the Drago Loyalist soldiers of Frederikkssund's garrison in an intense gun battle over the village's market when a massive fleet of Isotxian airships appeared north of the town in a bright green flash followed by four American airships as several Isotxian fighter jets dropped bombs on a wooded area surrounding one of the fields in the area below the fleet

"Is that them?!" Brynjar shouted up to Heather

"I think so!" Heather replied

"You think?!" Brynjar asked as Heather looked for identifying marks on the airships until she recognized the black five-pointed star of the ISDF painted on the side one of the airships

"Yeah that's defiantly the Isotxians!" She shouted to them as one of the airships began to deploy dropships which descended somewhere north of the town while the four Coalition airships hovered over Frederikkssund, a sight which caused the loyalist troops to flee as various aircraft began to emerge from openings on their sides followed shortly by dragons wearing armor some of which were carrying riders that immediately began to attack the retreating garrison while the Brynjar's fighters cheered

"Heather get down here! Don't want you getting hurt!" Brynjar shouted to her

"Agreed!" Heather replied as she and Windshear landed in the market square as they watched the Coalition's assault on the garrison unfold before them while a single Isotxian dropship touched down in the market square with a squad of Isotxian Air Marines disembarking from it with a Major, who approached Heather and Brynjar

"Which one of you are in charge here?" The Isotxian Major asked them

"That would be me sir." Brynjar replied

"Major Compton, 22nd Air Marine Division." The Major said to them as they shook hands

"Brynjar Vång, United Scandinavian Resistance Front." Brynjar replied

"Thought as much." The Major replied, "Do you have wounded?"

"Yes." Brynjar said

"Give them to our medics, they'll take care of them for you." The Major replied

"Thank you Major." Brynjar said, "This is Heather, Ake sent her to guide you people to Hafnia, she was also his messenger to General Chadaface."

"Hi." Heather said as she shook hands with the Major

"How long will it take you to deploy the rest of your forces?" Brynjar asked him

"Not too long, but our main concern right now is taking care what's left of the garrison and any other nearby enemy forces." He replied

"The only one I think of is the Blackwater outpost somewhere in that direction." Brynjar said as he pointed to the Northwest, "I think there's about two battalions of them stationed out there with a few tanks and armored cars along with some trucks and jeeps."

"Thanks for the info, we'll be sure to make good use of it." The Major replied, "How are you own on weapons and ammo?"

"We got plenty from your people before this invasion, but we also captured a lot more from the garrison's armory." Brynjar said to him

"Good." The Major replied

"All we really need is more transportation, dragons are not as numerous in these parts as they used to be." Brynjar said to him

"How many men do you have with you?" He replied

"A couple hundred I think, but we might pick up more on the way to Hafnia." Brynjar said

"I think we can spare a couple of our lorries." The Major said

"Lorries?" Brynjar said

"Trucks…" The Major replied

"Oh." Brynjar said

"If we can't give you enough, we can always 'burrow' a few from Blackwater and Drago's men or hitch a ride on our tanks." The Major replied

"Let me rally my men." Brynjar said

"Proceed." The Major replied before Brynjar left

"So you're General Chadaface's contact with the USRF?" He asked Heather

"Yeah." She replied, "I also gathered intel for him and Ake about Drago's troop deployments and movements around here."

"We'll put you with the post-humans, you and your dragon will probably work better with them." The Major said to her

"Post-humans?" Heather asked him

"I'll let them explain that to you." He replied as he looked up, "In fact here comes one of them now."

Heather looked up at the armored Night Fury as it landed next to them

["We got the loyalists running for the hills and I don't think they'll be coming back anytime soon."] It said to the Major with a collar around its neck

"You can talk?!" Heather shouted

["Who's this?"] The Night Fury asked the Major

"This is Heather, she claims to have been sent by Ake Svendsen to guide us to Hafnia and also claims to be General Chadaface's contact in the USRF." He replied

The Night Fury looked at her

["Guess you don't know the story behind us post-humans?"] He asked her

Heather shook her head

["Huh I thought that was public knowledge by now."] He said

"And what knowledge is that?" Heather asked him

["What's going up in all those camps scattered across the mountains in Scandinavia and the mainland."] He replied

"I just thought they were work camps." Heather said

The Night Fury snorted

["They're called Conversion Camps and long story short, people go in and they come out as dragons if at all."] He said to her, ["And the main part of our job is taking them out of operation."]

"I…how…does somebody get turned into a dragon?!" Heather asked him

["We don't have time to explain all this kid, we got an island to liberate."] He replied, ["I'm General Barnes, commander of Task Force Therian."]

"So are you all… _post-human_ then?" Heather asked him

["Most of us are except for a few."] Barnes replied as Windshear made a few noises at him and he responded in dragonese

"You can talk to dragons too?" Heather asked him

["Yeah."] He replied, ["She was just introducing herself, she's apparently heard of our past deeds in the area."]

"Were you the guys that attacked that one camp the other night?" Heather asked him

["No, that was another Task Force which should be entering Hafnia as we speak."] He replied, ["Come on I'll pair you up with the Berkians."]

"You mean Hiccup and his gang is here?!" Heather asked him

["Yeah we've been working with them and their tribe for a long time now."] He replied, ["I'll let them tell you our history with them and they'll probably tell you a bit about me and the others as well."]

Heather nodded and climbed back onto her Windshear before they and Barnes took off

"So how many those of those conversion camps are there?" She asked him

["Our higher-ups think there's about fifty of them in Scandinavia alone about over ninety scattered across the Eastern Roman Empire."] He replied, ["We've knocked out a total number of twenty of them in the past few months."]

"Dear gods, how many people and what do they use them for?"] Heather asked

["We don't know, in the biggest camp we hit, we freed about over a hundred people including a trainload of new arrivals and another trainload of inmates who were about to be sent out."] Barnes replied, ["Some are used for military purposes others are sold to mines, quarries, sawmills, zoos, laboratories, coliseums, and who knows what else."]

"Why?!" Heather asked

["Which I had an answer for that kid, I really do."] Barnes replied, ["The worst one we've found was a Roman laboratory in Eastern Europe where they were using turned inmates from a nearby camp as Guinea pigs to test chemical agents."]

"You mean like that poison gas stuff they used during their invasion?!" Heather asked

Barnes nodded

["Horrible stuff isn't it?"] Barnes asked him, ["The Romans used some of it on our guys during their invasion of the Barbaric Archipelago on Berserker Island, killed over a hundred people including most of the Berserker Tribe."]

"What did you do to it?" She asked

["We locked all the scientists up in one of their labs and buried them and their work when we leveled the facility."] Barnes replied, ["No regrets."]

"Good riddance." Heather said as they joined Hiccup and the other riders, who immediately recognized Heather

"Heather?! Is that you?!" Hiccup asked her

"Yeah it's me Hiccup, long time no see." She replied

["She's General Chadaface's contact with the USRF and its leader sent her out here to help guide us to Hafnia."] Barnes said to them, ["Why don't you guys give her a quick history lesson before we move out?]

Hiccup nodded before Barnes flew off to rejoined the other post-humans as American VTOLs began to deploy Coalition troops on the ground near Frederikkssund as Isotxian air transports began to land north of Frederikkssund

"So how long have you guys been working with these people?" Heather asked

"Over five and half of their years now." Astrid replied, "It started with us meeting Barnes actually before the First War."

"First War?!" Heather asked

"This war was started by Gene Corp, who before making their presence in this world known to us and the Coalition, tried to bring down the Americans' government for _reasons_ and we basically helped the Americans stop them." Hiccup replied, "Which is was originally why they started turning people into dragons to use as weapons starting with Barnes and a bunch of other aircraft pilots from America, Europe, and Russia."

"How'd you guys meet Barnes?" Heather asked

"Well before the First War started, Berk was being attacked by Blackwater who was kidnapping some of our dragons and were trying to take Toothless and one night we decided to go to try find their base which just happened to be the same night that the American government sent Barnes and his squadron out to do the exact same thing, but Blackwater and Gene Corp knew they were coming and had set up a trap which resulted in him getting shot down…while we kind of… _watched_." Hiccup replied, "Then we spent most of the next day looking for him, we found him, we established an alliance with the American government who had sent an entire fleet to take out the Blackwater base which just happened to be on the some island and had been joined by the Russians somewhere along the line and then we spent the rest of the day helping them take the Blackwater base and then we got to go to their world to help them find out what Gene Corp was doing with our dragons and the pilots kidnapped, which was when they decided to invade the American capital, starting what we now call the _First_ Gene Corp War."

"Wow." Heather said

"Wow indeed, we spent the rest of that year and a large part of the next one fighting that war, finally bringing it to an end and we've had good relations with the Coalition ever since." Astrid said, "Which is why the Americans choose to get involved when the Outcasts invaded Berk which ironically happened only a short time before the Roman invasion started which brought all of us into the _Second_ Gene Corp War."

"So I guess it's true what Barnes said about Drago and the Romans turning people into dragons in those camps?" Heather asked

"We've seen it with our eyes too many times for it not to be true." Hiccup replied

"What else has happened?" Heather asked

"A lot." Snotlout replied, "So what have you been up to?"

"Oh just helping the USRF try to free these lands from Drago." Heather said to them

"What happened to your parents?" Astrid asked

"They…were killed when the Romans invaded." She replied

"Oh…I'm so sorry to hear that." Hiccup said

"It's okay." Heather replied

"So I see you got yourself a dragon." Hiccup said

"Her name's Windshear, she's a Razorwhip." Heather replied

"We've seen some of them before…well post-human ones anyway." Astrid said

"So how did Gene Corp do it?" Heather asked them

"You mean turn people into dragons?" Astrid asked her, "Well see in _their_ world, the Coalition Verse as we call it nowadays, there's a type of machine called a nanite which is too small for anybody to see with their naked eyes without something called a microscope.", "Normally these nanites are used to fight certain diseases like cancer or repair damaged skin or other body parts, but Gene Corp developed a type that with the use of something called DNA from a creature say dragons could turn people into the dragon that the DNA came from when any number of those nanites enter their body."

"But how do the nanites turn a person into a dragon?" Heather asked

"That part we can't really explain in extreme detail, but as one of our friends described it to us, once they're inside the body they start to replicate, making copies of themselves to increase their numbers and start reshaping that person's body eventually turning him or her into the creature whose DNA the nanites are carrying from the inside out." Hiccup replied

"Sounds…painful." Heather said

"It would be, but the nanites, at least the old versions, would use some kind of drug to knock out the person as they're doing the transformation, but the newer versions of the nanites transform a person almost instantly now." Hiccup replied

"Is there any way to cure a person who's been transformed?" Heather asked

"Yes, although it doesn't really turn them back, it just purges the nanites from the person's body so we can inject with nanites that can make them human again." Hiccup said, "However the Americans have developed their own version that allows for a person to switch between human and dragon form whenever they want to."

"That's…interesting." Heather said

"Yeah, all the post-humans you see here have those nanites in them and they control them using devices on their collars." Fishlegs said to her, "Calvin actually came up with the idea after his _encounter_ with General Casca."

"Casca…" Heather said, "I heard that asshole defected to our side."

"It's true, he did after finding out that the Roman who was supposed to be on the throne this entire time, who was also his best friend, had been kidnapped by Gene Corp and turned into a Skrill so his brother could take the throne." Hiccup replied

"So I guess that's why the Romans are fighting each other now?" Heather asked

"Yeah pretty well." Astrid replied, "But admittedly from what we've seen of him, Tullus Salvius is a much more reasonable man than his brother and cares more about his people on top that."

"We were all there when all that happened." Snotlout said, "Nobody was happy with the fact that Casca is a quote on quote 'friendly' now either primarily Calvin."

"Who is this Calvin? I've heard some of the Isotxians talk about him, is he some kind of hero or something?" Heather asked him

"Calvin is probably the most powerful post-human alive right now and yes he is some kind of hero for the Coalition and Isotxians." Hiccup replied, "Primarily because he can turn into a Bewilderbeast which also grants him the ability to control dragons including other post-humans although he can't control the latter as well as he can the former, however that has also put him in the crosshairs of both Drago and Marcus Salvius, who want to capture him so they can try to take control of him and his abilities."

"Where is he now?" Heather asked

"On one of the airships and he'll stay there until either Barnes, Karlson, Reaper, or somebody else orders him to deploy." Astrid replied, "And they won't deploy unless we really need him, because once he's out in his Bewilderbeast form he becomes a huge target for everybody with a gun within fifty miles of him."

"It also puts a lot of stress on him too because when he's a Bewilderbeast he can hear everybody's thoughts which at times makes it really hard for him to think clearly or concentrate." Hiccup replied, "That became apparent several months ago while he was training in his Bewilderbeast on the same day his wife found out she was pregnant which as you can understand made him really excited, so excited that he accidentally took control of half the dragons on Berk while his father and my mom's Bewilderbeast had to calm him down."

"Wow." Heather said, "Is there any reason for him to get excited now?"

"Well his wife gave birth last night when we found out all this stuff was going to happen which made him a bit upset to be separated from them so soon." Hiccup said

"That does suck." Heather replied

"Everybody agrees, but Barnes wanted to be safe and not sorry." Astrid said to her

"Wait…Hiccup did I mishear you or did you say your _mom's_ Bewilderbeast was helping calm Calvin?!" Heather asked Hiccup

"Yeah as it turns out, my mom was alive all these years living in a huge ice mountain with a bunch of wild dragons, I also believe you may have formerly known her as the Vigilante?" He asked her

"Why…why am I not surprised to hear that at all?" Heather replied

Hiccup shrugged

"She's with Calvin right now, she's good with Bewilderbeasts, so she's typically at his side when he's on the field." He said

"So have you made any new friends yourself?" Astrid asked

"Yeah, my work with the resistance has indeed made me a lot of _friends_ as well as plenty of more enemies." Heather replied, "So how's Berk?"

"Pretty good, the Coalition has built a small base there and both Task Force Therian and Nautilus operate from the new dragon sanctuary that my mom and her Bewilderbeast set up." Hiccup said, "Only problem is that the early winter has killed most of our crops, so the village is relying on humanitarian supplies from the Coalition."

"Hey some of the food in those aid packages are better than what we usually ate." Snotlout said

"I wish I can say about the food the Isotxians air dropped for us, most of it's the same stuff they give to their soldiers." Heather replied, "But better than nothing."

"Well after all this is over, I don't doubt that the Coalition will start bringing in humanitarian aid as they're basically feeding most of Europe right now." Astrid said

"Do you know your guys' dragons communicate with the post-humans?" Heather asked

"Yes, they do it all the time in fact they speak to each other and us with their minds, guess Windshear hasn't told you that?" Hiccup asked

"No…" Heather said as she looked down at Windshear, who grunted

*"I didn't know it was alright for me to do with a human."* She said to her

"It would've been nice if you started that much earlier." Heather said before she looked back at the riders, "So you guys have been pretty busy these past few years."

"That's one way to describe." Tuffnut said

"Okay back on the subject of post-humans, once they're changed how do Drago and the Romans control them?" Heather asked

"Mind control devices." Astrid replied, "They're these thick metal collars that they put on a post-human's neck which manipulates how their brain works allowing them to control them…very painful for the person with it on."

"Guess you guys have seen lots of them then." Heather said

"More than we would like to would have." Hiccup replied, "But mind-controlled post-humans are really easy to take down, all you have to do is pin them down and rip off the mind control device or just disable it."

"That doesn't sound easy at all." Heather said

"Depends on the dragon." Astrid said

 **Isotxian Landing Zone – West of Frederikkssund**

 **IAS** _ **Abagail S. Jefferson**_ **– Vehicle Bay; 7** **th** **Independent Mechanized Corps – 132** **nd** **Armored Division**

Goff and their crew were sitting inside their Ripper tank as they waited for the _Jefferson_ to land and drop the ramp so they could make landfall

"Can't these things land any slower?!" Gustav shouted as Goff unbuttoned her hatch and stood up to look around the vehicle bay seeing Hans, whose Ripper tank was parked just in front of hers', doing the same

"Do you know how close we are to landing?" Goff shouted to Hans

"Nein, not a clue Frau Captain." He replied as he took a pack of cigarettes from one of the pockets on his jacket, took one cigarette out from it and placed it into his mouth before putting the pack away back in it's pocket before pulling out his lighter from another of his pockets which he used to light the cigarette before pulling out of his mouth, "Why don't you just sit back and enjoy the last few moments of peace and quiet we have left before we descend into hell?"

Goff sighed and sat back in her seat as Hans laughed and continued to smoke before the alarms in the vehicle bay began to go off, indicating that the _Jefferson_ was about to touchdown and open the ramp

"Finally!" Gustav said

"Driver make ready!" Goff shouted to Ealar over the comms

#"Yes ma'am!"# Ealar replied as he started to rev the engine

"Jory load SABOT!" Goff shouted to Jory

"Copy that! Loading SABOT!" Jory shouted as Gustav opened the gun breech while Jory pulled a SABOT out of the ammunition rack and loaded it into the breech with help from the automated loading assistant which automatically closed the breech after the shell was loading

"UP!" Jory shouted after the breech before he manned the coaxial machine gun just as Goff buttoned up her hatch

#"Ha ha listen to this baby PURR!"# Ealar shouted

Outside the tank, yellow warning lights near the ramp began to flash to indicate that they were about to start to open

"There's the lights, everybody get ready to roll out!" Goff shouted to the other tank commanders

#"Do we know if the LZ is hot?!"# Douard shouted

"No, but be ready if it is!" Goff replied as the ramp began to drop

"I wonder if Drago and Martin know that we're coming for their asses again?!" Gustav shouted

"NOW IT IS NOT THE TIME FOR THAT!" Goff shouted as the ramp finished lowering allowing the first vehicles inside to drive out of the vehicle and onto Zealand followed shortly by Goff and the rest of her tank company where they found that the LZ was already secured

#"Lookz like we've missed the party captain!"# Hans shouted to Goff, who was immediately contacted by an Isotxian Officer

#"Captain Goff, report to the CP immediately!"#

"Copy that, I'm on the way." Goff replied before contacting the rest of her company, "Everybody pull to the side here and wait for me to come back!"

#"Jawohl Frau Commandant."# Hans said as the tanks of Goff's company pulled to the side to let the tanks behind them pass as Goff unbuttoned her hatched and climbed out of her tank before jumping down to the ground and heading to the CP which was in the process of being set up inside a nearby barn where she found the commander of her battalion, Lieutenant Colonel Alexandra Sargent who was standing with an Air Marine Major at a table with a map of the area laid on top of it

"So good for you to join us Captain, get over here, we got a mission for your company." Alexandra said to Goff, who approached the table

"Captain Goff, this is Major Compton, 22nd Air Marine Division, General Spiros just sent him here to us." He replied

"Captain, your combat record proceeds you." Compton said to Goff as she and him shook hands

"Tell her what you told me Major." Alexandra said to Compton

"Very well, after I landed in the village I came into contact with the leader of the local resistance forces who told me that there was a Blackwater outpost near here." He replied as he pointed to the area on the map that had been marked with a large black 'X'

"Let me guess, General Spiros wants it taken out?" Goff asked him

Compton nodded

"Exactly, according to the resistance leaders there was a small armored unit stationed there that had a few tanks and other armored fighting vehicles with them." He said to her

"Well they wouldn't be much of an armored unit if they didn't have that sir." Goff replied

"None of the less, the General wants that outpost out of the way before we start moving out." He said to her, "We don't know if their armor is still operational after the EMP, so be wary just in case it isn't."

"What we will have supporting us?" She asked him

"General Schnitter has given us two battalions of mechanized infantry plus field artillery, should be more than enough to deal with anything at that outpost." Alexandra said to her

"Air support?" Goff asked

"The Air Navy will provide close air support if needed, but it's doubtful that you'll need it." Compton replied, "How many tanks are in your company?"

"My personal unit has three Rippers and four Chadaface Fireflies, the rest of my company is in Mandarax or Chadaface tanks and we also have an armored recon unit consisting of Foxes and Yardens." Goff said , "So when do we move out?"

"Immediately." Compton replied, "You'll meet up with your infantry support on the way out."

Goff nodded

"Anything else?" She asked

"Yeah be on the lookout for dragons and enemy infantry armed with anti-tank weapons." Alexandra replied

"We'll keep a lookout for them." Goff said

"Good, dismissed." Alexandra replied before Goff saluted her and left, heading back to where she left her unit

"So what's going on Captain?" Hans shouted to her as she approached their Ripper tank

"We got orders to take out a Blackwater Outpost north of here, so get ready to move out!" She replied as she started to climb onto the tank before getting back into the commander seat and picking up the transmitter on the radio before adjusting the frequency so she could to speak to all the units of her company

"Attention all platoon commanders, we have received orders to take an enemy outpost north of our position and according to intel provided to us by the local resistance there is enemy armor stationed there and their current status is unknown, so have SABOT rounds ready to go just in case we run into any active enemy armor!" Goff said into the radio, "We move out immediately, Goff out!"

Goff ended the transmission before retuning the frequency of the radio so she could only speak to the other tanks of her unit

"You guys ready to roll?!" She shouted

#"We're ready."# Hans replied

#"Same here"# Douard replied as the commanders of the other tanks reported in over the radio

#"Copy that, all tanks move out!"# Goff shouted

"Same goes for you Ealar!" She shouted to Ealar

"I know! I know!" He replied as he moved the tank forward as the others followed and were quickly joined by the rest of the tank's by the Goff's company as they left the camp, joining the mechanized infantry battalions who were already ready to go in their half-tracks that followed the tanks

"Keep your ears peeled and your eyes open, we're in enemy territory now!" Goff shouted as she poked her head out from the tank to look at the surroundings and took hold of her MP5 as a formation of F-45s flew overhead

#"Go get them American fly boys!"# Gustav shouted

Meanwhile in the air, Karlson and Reaper noticed the Isotxian vehicles that were leaving the Isotxian Assembly Area

{"Looks like the Isotxians are sending out an advance unit!"} Karlson said to Reaper

{"Nah, those guys are probably going to take out that Blackwater Outpost north of here!"} He replied

{"Think they'll need our help?"} Karlson asked

{"Probably, probably not, if they need our help they'll ask for it, but for now let's focus on mopping up the remnants of the garrison so we can get ready to move out ourselves!"} Reaper replied

Karlson nodded as the dragon riders joined

"What's going on?" Hiccup asked them

["Looks like the Isotxians are heading out to take out that outpost that your friend over there told us about."] Reaper replied

"Are we going to help them?" Heather asked

["You guys can go with them if you want, but we got a lot of work that needs to be done so we can get the main advance going."] Reaper replied

"What do you guys think?" Hiccup asked the other riders

"I say we go, we got nothing better to do." Astrid replied as Reaper and Karlson flew off to help the other post-humans

"Anybody else?" Hiccup asked

"Let's just go already!" Snotlout shouted

"What about you Heather?" Hiccup asked as the other riders followed the Isotxian force

"It's been a while since I've been involved in any actual fighting, so yeah I'm in." Heather replied as she joined Hiccup and Toothless as they followed the other riders

 **The Kattegat - North of Zealand**

 **INS** _ **Ranger**_ **– Flight Deck; 15** **th** **Experimental Aerial Combat Division; 21** **st** **Fleet**

Manfred, Harrison, Julie, Richard, Helga, Fergus, and the EACD stood on the flight deck as they watched the cruisers and battleships of the Isotxian invasion fleet along with both carrier and land-based aircraft bombarded the landing beaches as the first wave of landing craft disembarked from the assault ships and began heading toward the shore

{"The landings are starting!"} Julie shouted

{"Which means it's time for us to go."} Manfred replied, {"Everybody follow our six and only engage the enemy when they start to fire on the landing forces!"}

The Isotxian post-humans took off from the _Ranger_ and headed toward the nearest landing beach, flying over the battleship _Iron Oak_ as she fired a salvo from her main batteries toward the beach with the shockwave from the blasts pushing some of the post-humans upward

{"Careful!"} Manfred shouted, {"Don't want any of you getting taken down before we reach the battlefield!"}

[#"Tell that to the Navy!"#] Fergus replied as another nearby battleship fired a salvo

[#"The Navy needs to keep the guys protecting the beach suppressed so they can't fire upon the landing craft until they get closer to the beach otherwise they Marines would get slaughtered before they even step foot on Zealand!"#] Julie replied as Manfred spotted muzzle flashes on the beach as anti-aircraft guns began to fire at them

[#"Incoming anti-air fire!"#] He shouted as the Isotxian post-humans began to perform evasive maneuvers to dodge the incoming fire as a nearby battlecruiser noticed the anti-air guns and diverted the fire of it's secondary batteries toward them, eventually silencing all the guns allowing the EACD to continue on toward the landing beach as the first landing craft began to come ashore under sporadic fire from its defenders,

[#"That would be our cue, let's get to it!"#] Harrison shouted before he dove down and plasma blasted a machine gun nest while Manfred and Julie followed suite, hitting another machine gun nest and a mortar pit while Richard and Helga led an attack on a bunker housing a disabled coastal gun

{"Why are they defending a disabled gun?!"} Helga asked

{"They probably don't know better, but let's make sure it stays disabled!"} Korensky replied as a Zippleback landed on top of the bunker before one of her heads ripped off the grating covering its main ventilation shaft so the other head could breathe gas down inside the bunker which caused some of its occupants to flee the structure as the Zippleback ignited the gas, clearing out the bunker and destroying the gun

[#"Get clear of that bunker, there could be ammunition inside it!"#] Manfred shouted to them

[#"Copy that!"#] Helga replied as she, Richard, and the Zippleback flew away from the burning bunker just before a massive internal explosion gutted it completely and caused part of the roof to cave in as group of Isotxian Marines began to disembark from the landing craft onto the beach, rushing toward the fortified seawall as the post-humans kept the defenders occupied

#"You people are doing good up there, just keep them distracted for a little bit longer as we blow a few holes in this seawall!"# A Isotxian Marine Officer shouted to Manfred as Marine Sappers began to plant explosives at several sections of the seawall

[#"Ten-four!"#] Manfred replied as he watched Julie plasma blasted another mortar pit while several air marine dropships flew over the beach and landed near the nearby town

Minutes Later, the Marine Sappers finished planting the explosives

"Clear the blast radius!" One of the Sappers shouted as the Sappers and Marines vacated the area around the seawall sections where the explosives were planted before one of the Sappers detonated them, breaching the seawall and allowing the Marines to continue their advance as the second wave of landing craft approached with LSTs carrying tanks and other armored vehicles while in the distance several Coalition warships transitioned into the Kattegat including a Russian carrier

#"You guys can go on ahead to your next objective we can finish up here!"# The Beach Master shouted as he guided the second wave of landing craft onto the beach so their passengers could disembark

[#"Affirmative!"#] Manfred replied as the other post-humans regrouped around him while the marines began to fight the remaining defenders before they flew off

[#"What now Manfred?"#] Harrison asked

[#"We help take that town over there and then we head over to Frederikkssund to try to link up with Erwin and his guys before they start rolling toward Hafnia!"#] Manfred replied

 **Hafnia – Business District**

 **United Scandinavian Resistance Front**

 **0225 Hours**

Now joined by Isotxian Paratroopers and their numbers bolstered by newly freed slaves from the ghetto, the fighters of the USRF were fighting Blackwater and Drago Loyalist forces building-to-building in Hafnia's main business district, not far from the main dock facilities as Ake met with an Isotxian Officer at a newly established command post inside a restaurant not too far from the bulk of the fighting

"Welcome to Hafnia Isotxian." Ake said to the Isotxian Officer as they shook hands

The Officer nodded

"You must be Ake Svendsen, I'm Lieutenant Maitane, 18th Airborne Division." The Officer said to him

"Are you the one leading these men?" He replied

"For now I am unless our Major or somebody else higher than me shows up, our divisions got scattered to hell outside the city." Maitane said

"Well none of the less you're doing a fine job helping us take our city." Ake said

"Good to know you're happy with our progress, it's been very hard earned." Maitane said, "But luckily I've received word that the Coalition is in town now with one of their special task forces."

"Where are they?" Ake asked

"One group of them is heading for the main dock facilities north of here, the other group I've heard about is helping out our guys' south of here secure the financial district." Maitane replied, "But unfortunately we don't have the equipment to reliably contact them."

"How far are we from the docks?" Ake asked

"Four blocks north of here." Maitane replied, "But Blackwater has fortified the last two to hell and back, so our advance has been slow."

"Damn, we need to secure that dock so they can't bring in additional forces from the mainland.!" Ake said

"Trust me, we know." Maitane replied, "Our first priority is to establish communications with General Jayden Henderson, the commander of the task force so we can coordinate our attacks on the docks together."

"Good plan." Ake said, "Where is the group that this 'Henderson' is pushing toward the docks with?"

"Somewhere in that direction, but we got several war-torn blocks between us and them." Maitane said, "But we might be able to catch the attention of their post-human dragons from here using flares or smoke grenades."

"Do you have any of those here?" Ake asked

"Yes, I got several smoke grenades and we captured a flare gun with a few rounds." Maitane replied

"Very well let's get to it then." Ake said to him

"There's a ladder that goes to the roof of this place in the alleyway back there, so use that, but be careful because we don't want to attract the attention of enemy artillery spotters." He replied

Ake nodded as Maitane shouted to one of his men to go get the flare gun and smoke grenades while outside a couple of Tiny Tim tanks with Isotxian paratroopers and USRF fighters riding on them rolled past the command post on their way to the fighting

"The sounds of liberation sound awfully a lot like the sounds of conquest." One of Ake's Men said

"Liberation, conquest; both have almost the same meaning, which one you use just depends on whose side you're on." Maitane replied, "But we have no intention of making our stay here permanent, we got enough trouble back home to worry about plus we made that agreement with the Coalition not to make any permanent claims anyway…except for the base we want to build in Denmark to protect the rift to our world."

Ake nodded as two of Maitane's men gave him the case containing the flare gun and flares along with a satchel filled with smoke grenades

"So what are the Coalition's plans for our world?" One of Ake's Men asked and Maitane shrugged

"Don't know, I'm not in any position to ask them." He replied, "But they'll probably want to make sure that nothing like this happens again."

"I can respect that; this war has taken its toll on everybody." Ake said to him

"They'll probably want to cash in on your world as well, keep hearing from their news broadcasters about people talking about establishing trade routes, building up and modernizing your economies, and that kind of BS." He replied

"What does that mean for us?" Ake asked

"I'm not an economist, but it means more money coming into your countries so you can afford to make your lives better while in return, the Coalition gets money helping you guys build up and establish economic ties which in turn helps their economies keep going." Maitane replied, "Win-win situation."

"Hmmm that does sound interesting." Ake said, "But that's a discussion for a later date, we got a job to do."

Ake and his men left the command post.

 **Scandinavian Alps – Blackwater Scandinavian Command** \- **Operations Center**

Drago, Martin, and Suomi were standing around the map table as a Blackwater Officer briefed them on the situation in Southern Scandinavia and the Baltic Strait Islands

"We have confirmed beach landings in Western Zealand, and Western and Southern Funen, and south of Asloa with numerous reports of paratroopers and airships at all three locations, but with wireless communications knocked out, we can't organize and coordinate an effective defensive operation nor can we track the progress of the Isotxian and Coalition advance." The Officer said to them, "We can also guess that the EMP attacks knocked out all of our air defenses and aircraft in those areas meaning the Isotxians and Coalition now have full air superiority, defiantly over Funen and Zealand which make it even more difficult to keep a steady flow of supplies to them."

"With Funen's distance from us and its close proximity to Denmark along with Coalition and Isotxian naval superiority, we might as well consider Funen a lost cause." Suomi said as everybody looked up at him

"I have to agree with our Eastern Imperial friend over there, trying to hold onto Funen would be a waste of time and resources, but we can't afford to lose our forces on the island either, so we're going have to pull them out." The Officer replied

Drago grunted

"So you're saying we should abandon Funen to the Isotxians?" He asked

"If we try to hold it we'll risk losing Zealand and possibly Asloa, if not all of Southern Scandinavia because thanks to the EMP, most of forces in the region have been rendered combat ineffective." The Blackwater Officer replied

"They unfortunately have a point Drago, if we try to defend Funen we'll just be wasting our time trying to stop a dam breaking by plugging our fingers into leaking holes." Martin said, "We should our forces out from Funen and use them to reinforce Zealand."

"That isn't all, we've received reports of an ongoing major uprising in Hafnia led by the United Scandinavian Resistance Front, which has been reinforced by Isotxian paratroopers and a unidentified Coalition Task Force." The Blackwater Officer replied, "And we also received another report of a larger Isotxian force and airships transitioning in and attacking our garrison in the nearby town of Frederikkssund with the support of Task Force Therian and another cell of the USRF."

"So they're throwing both Therian and Jayden's Task Force at us." Martin said, "The Coalition must really want this invasion to succeed."

"What about Asloa, I had two of my divisions stationed there and I haven't heard from them since those EMP blasts." Suomi said to the Officer

"According to the reports we've received, the attack on Asloa is largely being led by a Isotxian Airship Fleet with APMSF support, we believe it might be the 3rd Legion." He replied

Suomi thought to himself for a little bit before giving a response

"What do you know about this American 3rd Legion'?"

"As their name indicates, they're the 3rd legion of Stormtroopers to be raised by General Reaper, who placed them under the command of General Gwen Malones, who is currently the only woman to be appointed command of a stormtrooper legion for reasons unknown, but none of the less Gwen is one of the infamous legion commanders due to her preference for heavy assault tactics that often result in heavy collateral damage." Martin said to him, "They're also the only legion to employ the M-1000 ultra-heavy walker, a massive lumbering war machine carrying enough firepower to smash an entire Corps to bits."

"Why are they the only ones to use it?" Suomi asked

"Reaper, leader of the APMSF, rejected it for mass service with the Legions because it was too busy and expensive, but Malones took the prototype and had built five more built, she's apparently a real fan of some old sci-fi movie franchise and she fell in love with them because they apparently reminded of a similar vehicle that was in one of the movies." He replied, "But none of the less Malones has made very effective use of them in the past, most notably in the Second Battle of 73 Easting in 2054 where they were used to smash through the Consortium defenses protecting Kuwait City which allowed the Coalition to take the city which was then used as a base to expand their military operations deep into the Arab Peninsula."

"So they're battle hardened as well as being well-equipped if what I've heard about the Americans' stormtrooper legions are true." Suomi said

"They're also hard to kill thanks to their armor." The Blackwater Officer replied

"Without their armor and equipment, they're just a bunch of killers working for Reaper and the APP." Martin said

"All soldiers are by definition, killers, General." Suomi replied

"Then I guess thugs is a better term then." Martin said, "They don't deserve any of the respect they get."

"You know for somebody who hates the APMSF, you awfully know a lot about them General." Suomi asked

"Let's just say I have some _personal_ experience with the APMSF." He replied, "And I admittedly have to admit that the Stormtrooper Legions are very _good_ at what they do, but that doesn't change the fact they're the enforcers of the APP."

="I would be more likely to agree with him if he wasn't a traitor."= Suomi thought to himself, ="I just have to tolerate these bastards long enough for the Mother Empire to get everything she needs from them and then we can cut them off and let the Isotxians do the rest of the work."=

"So if you can contact your divisions stationed at Asloa will your order them to intervene in the battle?" Drago asked him

Suomi nodded, albeit reluctantly

"I will remind you that my superiors have only given me and my forces a limited amount of resources and manpower, so I will order them to pull out from Asloa if they start taking major losses." He said to him, "I wish to keep as many of my men alive as possible as they're some of the best fighting men and women that my beloved Mother Empire can offer to a fight."

"So what about Hafnia then? If we lose that city, we lose the largest port on Zealand along with the only place we can bring in heavy assets." The Blackwater Officer asked

"Well here's what I'm thinking that they're planning to do." Martin said to them, "The 7th Mechanized Corps, if it is them, and Task Force Therian have landed at Frederikkssund and will advance overland to Hafnia via Farum to distract forces outside Hafnia to prevent them from reinforcing the garrison while this new Coalition Task Force, with the help of the USRF and Isotxian Paratroopers are attacking the city to secure the docks and waiting until Therian and the 7th Corps arrives to relieve them and then they hold Hafnia together while they wait for the main Isotxian force to arrive from its beachheads in the North."

"Sounds like a perfect opportunity to destroy both of the Coalition's task forces as well as the 7th Mechanized Corps and the USRF." Drago said

"You seem to be forgetting about the airship fleet they're with, which is probably the same fleet that picked the 7th Corps from Cape Girardeau, which we identified as the…" The Blackwater Officer said before taking a quick glance at his tablet, "8th Airship Fleet."

"The 8th Airship Fleet?! Shit!" Suomi said

"What is it? What makes this fleet special from the rest?" Drago asked

"It's commander, Air Admiral-General Ernest Holland, one of the brightest and most well respected officers in the entire Isotxian Self-Defense Forces, he's held in so high regard by Isotxian High Command that they gave him the rank, Air Admiral-General which allows him to command his fleet as well as the attached ground forces, both Air Marines and Army troops although he usually prefers to leave the ground commanding to his left-hand man, General Spiros, who's no joke either which bolsters their manpower to well over a million along with the firepower of his fleet which does include an air carrier meaning they'll have constant air coverage."

"Well that shows us how serious the Isotxians want to take Hafnia." Martin said

"You seemed surprised that's he here." Drago said to Suomi

"I am…last time I heard Admiral Holland was being forced to sit on his hands as Brigadier General Siegbert was trying to get him court martialed for something that went down during an operation in the Kurils, but it must have gotten shut down, no doubly because of Holland's reputation and the fact that Siegbert is hated by most of Isotxian High Command due to his tendency to disregard the orders of his superiors." He replied, "Plus tell me you guys have anti-airship guns in the area around Hafnia."

"We have two batteries of them at an airfield at Farum, there was another two batteries at Stenlose, but they were taken out by the USRF a few days ago." The Blackwater Officer replied, "We were planning to construct another four batteries at Veksø and Taastrup, but the weather kept forcing us to delay."

"What caliber?" Suomi asked

"200mm, we based it off a design of yours that we pulled from the wreck of an Isotxian airship we shot down a few months ago." The Officer replied

"A 200mm is only enough to penetrate the armor of a heavy air cruiser and only if hit it at a weak spot." Suomi said

"The AAS guns were put there to slow down an airship fleet, our real plan to protect Hafnia along with Southern Scandinavia and the rest of Zealand and the other Baltic Strait Islands from attack by airships were several squadrons of Tu-22s with supersonic cruise missiles, but they were stationed at airbases in Asloa and Malmögia, all of which as you can guess have been knocked out of action by the EMP along with Hafnia's short-ranged anti-airship missile launchers." Martin replied

Suomi groaned

"And you never considered a EMP attack like this did you?" He asked them

"Yes, but we're using infrastructure built by corporation who cut a lot of corners to cut costs, one of them being making their equipment resistant to EMPs and we were in the process of correcting that fault in our defensive systems, but unfortunately we couldn't do it fast enough." Martin replied

"How long will it be until you get another squadron of those Tu-22s ready?" Suomi asked

"A few hours at the most." An Officer replied, "But there's no way they're going to reach that airship fleet now with Coalition aircraft buzzing around over the islands, they'll be torn to shreds."

"Then we'll have to go to our back-up plan." Drago said, "Do we have any dragon unit in Hafnia?"

"Yes we had a brigade at the port, but they're already engaged with the dragons of the Coalition Task Force and there we had a dragon battalion stationed at the Smørumndre Airstrip, but we lost all contact with them and the airstrip after the EMP and our headquarters in Hafnia sent a messenger to them, but he never reported back as the USRF started their uprising shortly afterward." The Blackwater Officer replied, "But we have a division that is stationed at our airbase in the Malmögia that is still active although their communication equipment has been knocked out, which will make it extremely difficult for them to coordinate in combat as well with our other forces."

"It does not matter, order the battalions in Malmögia to fly across the Øresund to Hafnia, we cannot lose that port!" Drago said, "And begin preparing to send a relief force with our fleet there!"

Martin and the Blackwater Officer nodded

 **Drago Loyalist Anti-Aircraft Battery - Outside of Hafnia**

 **Task Force Nautilus**

 **0205 Hours**

Oili, Asger, and Fiak watched as Freja disabled a ZPU by bending its barrels with her jaws after they had cleared out the crews of it and the other the anti-aircraft guns in the battery with the help of Isotxian paratroopers as the Battle for Hafnia raged on

{"Wouldn't it just have been easier to melt down the gun barrels?"} Fiak asked Freja

{"Yes, but I'm running low on shots, so I'm conserving them."} She replied

{"Oh."} Fiak said as Pentrov landed

{"It looks like we got all the AA guns in this battery, so let's move on to the next one."} He replied

{"Haven't we already taken out enough of them already?"} Oili asked, {"I thought the General just wanted us to thin them out?"}

{"There's just one more Isotxian drop zone that needs to have its anti-air gun populated thinned out."} Pentrov replied

{"Oh."} Oili said

"Oi! Scalies!" An Isotxian Commando Officer shouted to them as he approached

{"What did he just call us?"} Asger asked

{"Scalies, it's a simpler term for us post-humans used by the Isotxians, usually used in a non-offensive way."} Freja replied

{"Oh."} Asger said

["What do you want?"] Pentrov asked the Isotxian Commando

"Sergeant Bernard Abra, Isotxian Special Air and Naval Services and I need you and your men to help me and my boys with something." Abra replied

Pentrov and Freja looked at each other

*"I guess it won't hurt."* Freja said to him

["Sure, what is it?"] He replied

"Just on the other side of those woods over there is a small airstrip that local dragon hunters and trappers will bring their captured dragons to sell to Drago and shipped to the mainland and we have orders to take it so we can use the runaway to bring in heavy equipment, but it's heavily fortified and we've been hearing…strange noises coming from inside." Abra said to them

["What's defending it?"] Pentrov asked him

"Well according to our intel there was just two companies of Blackwater troops, but there also turns out there's hostile scalies there as well as we found this near the perimeter." Abra replied before he showed them a mangled translation collar which was covered in a hard amber-colored substance

{"Pentrov please tell me that isn't what I think it is on that collar."} Freja said to Pentrov

{"I'd hate to disappoint you, but yes it is, looks like we got a Death Song on our hands."} He replied

"Is there something wrong?" Abra asked after seeing the horrified expression on Freja's face

["Yes I'm afraid there is Sergeant, that collar is covered in amber and there's only way it could've gotten that on it."] Pentrov replied

"And how is that?" Abra asked him

["There's a species of dragon that the Vikings called a 'Death Song', what it does is lure other dragons into its layer with its call and then sprays them in sap which hardens into amber-like substance which freezes them in place so it can come and eat them later, usually whole and alive, both pure and post-human alike."] He replied

"You've ran into them before?" Abra asked

["Yes we had to take one down in the Barbaric Archipelago about a month ago, lost a few of our guys to it."] Pentrov replied, ["But none of the less we can't let that thing have free run around here or it's going to cause a lot of trouble for everybody, so we're going have to either to kill it or force it to flee."]

"Bloody hell and I thought the Imperials were bad." Abra said to himself, "Very well, let's take that bitch down."

="Fuck me."= Freja thought to herself as she ordered her outfit to regroup

["All of you on my, we got a killer dragon to hunt!"] Pentrov shouted

{"Colonel you can't be serious?! We're going to attack a dragon that _eats_ other dragons!"} Fiak said to him

{"It's just another part of the job."} He replied, {"Just don't do anything stupid and you'll might out of it alive."}

Pentrov contacted Jayden with his translation collar

["General Henderson, it's Pentrov, we got a problem down here…a big sap spitting, dragon eating problem."#] He said to him

#"Let me guess…Death Song?"# He replied

["Correct, we think it's in a nearby airstrip that an Isotxian Commando wanted us to help him and his men take so they can use to bring in heavy equipment."] Pentrov said, ["As I'm guessing you did your homework, you know we're going to need flamethrowers to help free any dragons it's trapped, but we're also going to need muzzles, chains, and sedatives as we also possibly got hostile post-humans that our intel gatherers apparently missed on site as well."]

#"Can't you just use your fire to melt the sap?"# Jayden asked him

["Well yes, but we need to conserve our ammunition for the fighting."] He replied

#"Roger that, sending you the reinforcements and supplies you've requested."# Jayden said, #"Just be careful down there."#

["We will, Pentrov out."] Pentrov replied before he looked at the recruits

{"We move out after those reinforcements and supplies get here, until then, prepare yourselves."} He said to them, {"As I said, we have fought a Death Song before and it will not go down without a fight, but remember your training and follow any orders that are given to you, it will increase your chances of surviving."}

{"Gods help us."} Oili said to herself


	11. Chapter 10

"…" – Regular Speech

="…"= - Inside Head

{"…"} – Dragonese

["…"] – Translation Collar

*"…"* - Telepathic Speech

#"…"# - Radio/Telephone/PA System Speech

"…" Other Language(Russian, German, French, and ETC)

If you see a mixture of two or more of the above, that means they're using them all at once

Chapter Ten: Operation Northern Star – The Assault on Farum – Task Force Therian and Isotxian POV – Part One

 **North of Frederikkssund, Zealand – In Route to Blackwater Outpost**

 **7** **th** **Independent Mechanized Corps – 132** **nd** **Armored Division**

 **September 19** **th** **, 2243/2011 – 0243 Hours**

Goff's company and their mechanized infantry support advanced slowly up a snow-covered dirt road between two fields as they moved toward the location of the Blackwater Outpost while the dragon riders followed behind them in the air while the Battle for Zealand ranged on in the distance

#"Hey Goff is that the outpost just ahead of us?!"# Hans shouted to Goff over the radio

Goff immediately pulled down her periscope and looked ahead and saw the darkened outpost which was only about two or three miles away from them

"Yeah that's it!" She shouted over the radio, "Let's stop here so our infantry support can disembark."

#"Jawohl!"# Hans replied as Goff changed the frequency on her radio

"All platoons, halt here and form a line facing that outpost, only engage if they start firing!" She shouted, "Infantry, disembark from your transports and stack up on my tanks and keep your field guns in the rear!"

#"Affirmative, all units disembarking from transports now!"# The Second Mechanized Infantry Commander replied as his men and the men of the other mechanized battalion began to disembark from their M113 APCs while their gun crews unlimbered their field guns from their trucks as Goff contacted the Dragon Riders while Goff's tanks formed a line facing the outpost

"Hey do you Vikings up there have a visual on what's going on inside that outpost?!" Goff shouted to them

#"I'm seeing movement, but it's too dark to see anything!"# Hiccup replied

"Roger that, keep your dragons in the back until we start moving forward!" Goff said to him before switching back to the company's main frequency

"Chadaface tanks load smoke shells and get ready to lay a smokescreen in front of that outpost so the infantry can advance!" She shouted while scanning the outpost's perimeter wall for activity with the night vision activated, spotting Blackwater troopers on top of the walls with their weapons pointed in their direction

"They're waiting for us." Goff said to herself

#"All tanks get ready to spray the top of that wall with your machine guns, we need to keep them pinned down for the infantry!"# She shouted as she manned the cupola-mounted 12.7 machine gun via the control console

#"We're ready to roll out Captain!"# The First Mechanized Infantry Commander said to her over the radio

"All tanks report in!" Goff shouted to all tank commanders, who immediately reported in over the radio, "All tanks move forward at slow speed and as I said, keep those mercs on the walls pinned down with your machine guns!"

#"Let's do this!"# Ealar shouted as the tanks moved forward with the infantry moving behind them as they opened fired with their machine guns at the Blackwater troopers on the walls, pinning them down

"You Vikings go do your thing!" Goff shouted to the Dragon Riders over the radio

#"Our pleasure!"# Hiccup asked before they flew over the line of tanks toward the outpost, attacking it from the air

"Chadafaces! Fire your smoke shells after we cross the road ahead of us!" Goff shouted to the crews of the Chadaface tanks

#"Yes Captain!"# A Chadaface Commander responded

#"Goff after we cross the road, anybody with a RPG on those walls will be able to fire down at us!"# Hans shouted

"Shit you're right!" Goff shouted as she contacted the dragon riders

"Keep an eye out for RPGs on those walls!" She shouted to them over the radio

#"We're on it!"# Astrid replied

"All tanks activate your active protection systems just in case they start throwing RPGs at us if you haven't already!" Goff shouted as they started to cross the road which was when the Chadafaces fired their smoke shells, creating a smoke screen

"Ealar! Run over that fucking gate!" Goff shouted to Ealar

"Yes ma'am!" He replied as he accelerated toward the front gate of the outpost, crushing it beneath their tracks and allowing the infantry to storm into the outpost

"Doctor Ripper is in the house you mercenary schweinehunde!" Gustav shouted as he fired a HEAT shell from the main gun into the building directly in front of them as Han's Ripper rolled into the outpost followed by Douard's as the field guns zeroed in on the wall and started pounding it with high-explosive shells

"Sweep through these buildings and clear them out!" An Isotxian Officer shouted as the Isotxian Soldiers started to storm the buildings of the outposts and clearing them out

#"Any sign of that armor?"# Hans shouted

"None so far!" Goff shouted as the dragon riders dealt with the last of the Blackwater troopers on the walls

#"Armory secured!#" An Isotxian Officer shouted

#"Mess hall secured!"# A Second Officer replied

#"Barracks clear!"# A Third Officer shouted

#"Infirmary is ours over!"# A Fourth Officer replied

#"Walls are clear!"# Hiccup shouted

#"Tank bunkers secured, all enemy combat vehicles are combat ineffective!"# A Fifth Officer shouted

#"All buildings have been secured and hostiles neutralized, any prisoners are to be taken to the mess hall, wounded ones to the infirmary!"# The First Mechanized Infantry Commander replied

"Roger that, I'll report to General Schnitter that this outpost is no longer a threat." Goff said as the dragon riders landed in front of them, "Casualties?"

#"None have been report, but your men did well Captain."# The First Mechanized Infantry Commander replied

#"Just another day in the office."# Hans said

"So that was…quicker than I expected." Heather said

"It wouldn't have been if their armor hadn't been fried by that EMP attack, but most of our battles usually don't last too long." Astrid replied as they watched an Isotxian Soldier lower the outpost's Blackwater flag

"So what do we now?" Heather asked

"I guess we stay here and wait for the main advance to start moving, because it's going to come right past this place which is probably why Erwin wanted it gone." Astrid said as Goff unbuttoned her hatch and lifted herself up

"You guys did great up there!" Goff shouted to them

"All we did was make it easier for you to get your job done." Hiccup replied, "Did anybody get hurt?"

"Everybody is reporting no casualties." Goff said, "We're going to be holding here until the advance starts moving."

"So I guess those the all-mighty Ripper tanks I've been hearing about?" Heather asked

"Yep." Goff said, "After the upgrades that the Americans gave us, we can now reliably cap any tank that Blackwater, Drago, or Rome have in their arsenals from four miles away even while moving."

"Do the engines still break down every few hours?" Hiccup asked

"Nope, the Americans gave us new ethanol engines that they specifically designed for the Ripper, so no breakdowns at all now." Goff replied

"So when is the advance going to start?" Heather asked

Goff shrugged

"Whenever they get everything together over there." She said

 **Frederikkssund**

 **Coalition Forward Operating Base(FOB); Task Force Therian**

Barnes, Catherine, Karlson, Reaper, Titov, Sévern, Stoick, and Zephaniah watched as the dropship carrying Erwin, Holland, Margaret, and Spiros was guided down to a landing pad by a APMSF stormtrooper using marshalling wands, it's turbofan engines kicking up a cloud of loose snow and other debris around it as touched down on the pad

"God those things really kick a lot of shit!" Titov shouted as, Sévern, Stoick, and Zephaniah shielded their faces from the flying debris with their arms as the dropship's crew chief opened the left side door for Erwin and the others to disembark

{"Mom! Dad!"} Margaret shouted as she dashed to her parents while the dropship lifted off behind them and headed back to the _Jonah_ which was now hovering over Frederikkssund with the rest of the 8th Air Fleet

{"Marge!"} Catherine replied as she and Reaper hugged Margaret with their wings as Erwin, Holland, and Spiros approached them and the others

{"Erwin, good to see you again."} Barnes said to Erwin, who nodded as Catherine and Reaper released Margaret

Erwin nodded

"Good to see you all again as well, although I wished it was under better circumstances." He said to him and the others before he turned to Holland and Spiros, "I would like to introduce you all to Air Admiral Holland and General Spiros."

["Welcome to the Second Gene Corp War."] Barnes replied

["Any word about that outpost the Resistance told us about?"] Karlson asked them

"It's been taken care of." Erwin replied, "But now that's it out of the way, it's time to start phase two of our part of this grand crusade."

"All my airships are accounted for and all our ground forces have been deployed, so we're ready to go when you guys are." Holland said to them

["We're still deploying the last of our ground forces, but it shouldn't take much longer."] Reaper replied

"We can't afford to waste any time, we need to reach Hafnia before Drago and Martin Henderson can rally their forces on the mainland for a counter-attack." Erwin said

["Why don't you guys go ahead and start the advance then? Our ground forces will catch up after they're ready."] Reaper replied

"I would rather have yours' and Zephaniah's stormtroopers spearheading our assault when we reach Farum, but we don't have any choice, we got to keep to the timetable." Erwin said

["I think we'll be caught up with your forces by the time you reach Farum."] Karlson replied

Erwin nodded

["Me and my guys can do just fine without our ground support anyway, we've done it in the past and I don't see how this is any different."] Barnes said to him

"Very well, we'll give the order for our forces to begin their advance." Erwin replied, "We'll see near or in Farum…if not beyond it."

"Why did our dropship leave us?" Spiros asked Holland

"They had to refuel." He replied

"Margaret you coming back with us?" Erwin asked Margaret

{"I think I'll be going with my brother and his guys to support the advance and you're going to need eyes and ears down here."} She replied

Erwin nodded

{"Come on Margaret, we got work to go."} Barnes said to Margaret before they took off toward Frederikkssund while Sévern, Titov, Stoick, and Zephaniah dispersed to attend to their duties

{"Surprised you're not in your dragon form."} Reaper said to Erwin

"My job calls for me to be in my human form." He replied

{"I do just fine in my dragon form."} Reaper said, {"But then again, you're commanding a somewhat larger force than the 1st Legion."}

"So how's Calvin and Emily? Margaret told me that Emily gave birth last night." Erwin asked Karlson

{"They _were_ doing fine, but then all this came up out of the blue.} He replied, {"Chadaface could've given us much more warning."}

Erwin froze as he remembered what Chadaface told him, Holland, and Spiros about the presence of Eastern Imperial special forces in Scandinavia

{"You wouldn't know anything would you?"} Reaper asked him

Erwin sighed

{"It's the Eastern Empire isn't it?"} Reaper asked him and Erwin nodded

"The USRF recorded footage of Drago and Martin talking to a man who has been identified as Teppo Suomi, an officer of the Eastern Imperial Special Forces, but we don't know the extent of the Eastern Empire's presence in Scandinavia." Erwin replied

{"I guess it was inevitable that they were going to get involved in this shitfest somehow."} Karlson said, {"So who is this 'Teppo Suomi' anyway?"}

"He's the commander of the 15th Special Operations Division and he is responsible for planning and putting in motion some of the most destructive covert operations that the Eastern Empire has committed against the Federal Republic." Holland replied, correctly guessing what Karlson had asked, "His presence here states to me that the Eastern Empire is here helping Drago not because they want him to win the war, but because they have to help him to get access to any advanced tech he has under his thumb as well as denying us access to it and by us, I mean the Special Projects Division."

["Should the Coalition be worried about this?"] Karlson asked them

"I suspect that they'll try to avoid large-scale confrontations with your forces, but will engage if it is necessary or you give them a good reason to attack." Erwin replied

["Well in order for any of the Coalition nations to even consider the possibility to go to war, there is going to need to be a serious open attack on our forces by Eastern Imperial forces or solid proof that they're planning or even dedicated in a large-scale intervention."] Reaper said, ["But until then we'll keep our eyes out for them, but thanks for the heads up."]

The dropship returned from the _Jonah_ after being completely refueled and landed back on the pad

"Make sure Margaret stays safe out there." Erwin said

["She's our daughter just as much as she's your wife as well as Barnes' sister, so I'm sure he'll keep her more than safe."] Reaper replied

"I'll hold you to that." Erwin said under his breath as he, Holland, and Spiros boarded the dropship which then took off

{"That's a disturbing a revelation."} Catherine said

{"We knew this was coming in one way or another."} Reaper replied

{"So what's our next move?"} Karlson asked

{"We'll worry about that after this operation is completed."} Reaper replied, {"We need to hurry up and get our men ready to move because as my son-in-law said, we can't afford to waste time because it's only a matter of time until Drago and Martin launch a counter-attack against Jayden and the USRF in Hafnia."}

Meanwhile, Barnes and Margaret arrived at Frederikkssund's Market where the rest of the post-humans were already preparing to fly out

{"You guys about ready to fly?!"} Barnes shouted

{"Just about Barnes, we're just waiting for Wensky and his unit to get back from cleaning out the trash in the southern end of the village."} Jones, a British Deadly Nadder replied, {"And I see you got your sister with you now."}

{"Yeah, she's down here to be her husband's eyes and ears on the battlefield as he's unable to be down here himself."} Barnes said

{"I see you guys have a lot of new faces now."} Margaret said to them

{"Yeah we get new volunteers from almost every conversion camp that's liberated."} Barnes replied, {"The newest bunch is with Pentrov and Task Force Nautilus."}

{"Any defectors?"} Margaret asked

{"A few of them as well as we try to take other post-humans prisoner whenever we can."} Barnes replied

{"So I guess you abandoned the whole 'extreme prejudice' thing?"} Margaret asked and Barnes nodded as he watched Wensky and his men return from the southern side of Frederikkssund

{"I think we got all of them in the south side of town."} Wensky said to Barnes, {"Oh Margaret! I thought you were your mother when I saw you at first."}

{"I can understand."} Margaret replied

{"Are you and your guys ready to go?"} Barnes asked Wensky

{"Affirmative."} He replied

{"Then let's get going then."} Barnes said

["All units, we're flying out!"] He shouted into his translation collar's radio before he took off followed by Margaret and the others

{"So where's the dragon riders?"} Margaret asked Barnes when she realized that the dragon riders were not present

{"They went with the units that Erwin sent to clear out that outpost and I guess they're still up there waiting for us."} He replied

{"So how's Sam?"} Margaret asked

{"Ask her yourself."} Barnes replied as Samantha joined them

{"Hi Margaret, heard you were here."} She said to Margaret, {"How's things with Erwin?"}

{"Great, he spends whatever time with me that he can."} She replied, {"The other day he almost jumped out of his trousers when a printer starting going."}

{"You've been trying to get him used to computers I guess?"} Samantha asked her

{"Yeah, he knows how to turn one on and do basic tasks with it, we were focusing on teaching how to word processors and emails."} She replied, {"Have you guys heard anything about his brothers and sister?"}

{"None at all."} Samantha said to her

Margaret sighed

{"You can tell it's really getting to him not being around them all the time."} She said, {"And to tell you the truth, I actually kind of liked talking to Julie."}

{"I guess that's what happens when you're somebody all the time like they were."} Samantha replied as she looked at Barnes, {"My biological parents died when I was a little and then to add insult to injury my adopted parents were killed in a terrorist attack when I was in high school."}

Barnes hummed sadly

{"How tragic."} Margaret said

{"Yeah it was, but I recovered."} Samantha replied, {"Joining the APM is what really helped, it put more structure back into my life and gave me something to do rather than sulk."}

{"Yeah and it also led to us meeting each other."} Barnes said to her

{"Yeah that too."} She replied with a smile, {"Oh those were the times although I never knew we were going to end up like this."}

{"Worst things could've happened."} Barnes said to her

I think being turned into a dragon against your will is one of the worst things that could happen."} Margaret replied

{"Actually I think what happened to Calvin and Emily was worst, it's likely that they're never going to fully recover from that."} Barnes said, {"You can still see anger in Calvin's eyes when people bring up Casca around him."}

{"It isn't just Calvin, it's his dad as well."} Samantha replied

{"Calvin's is hell a lot more obvious."} Barnes said, {"Speaking about Calvin, I wonder what's he doing right now?"}

 **USAS** _ **Bradley**_ **\- Recreation Room**

Calvin, Echo Squad, and Valka were sitting around a TV with other APM personnel as they watched a live report by field reporter, Penny Holcomb of the National American News Network(NANN), a government-sponsored news broadcaster about the raging Battle for Funen

#"The scene here in the Kattegat is nothing less than astounding as Isotxian warships and airships continue their bombardment of enemy positions on the shoreline!"# Penny shouted as footage of numerous warships of the Isotxian invasion fleet in the Kattegat continuously fired their main and secondary batteries at Funen's northern shoreline, #"According to Isotxian sources, there is also intense fighting underway in Northern Zealand as Isotxian landing forces storm coastal towns and villages under the cover of the intense fire being brought down on the island by the invasion fleet, we have also received reports of fighting in and around Hafnia, the largest city on the Baltic Strait Islands where it is rumored that Task Force Therian and another new Coalition task force are participating in a joint operation with the ISDF to liberate the city although these are of yet to be confirmed by official Isotxian or Coalition sources!"#

#"There are additional reports of a third Isotxian force landing near the city of Asloa on the Scandinavian mainland with 3rd Stormtrooper Legion indicating that securing the Baltic Strait Islands are not the only objectives that the Isotxians are pursuing with this invasion, which is the largest combat operation to have been launched by one of the major warring powers since Coalition forces made landfall in Europe earlier this year!"# Penny continued as more footage of fighting between Isotxian, Blackwater, and Drago Loyalists was shown

#"Are there any major Coalition ground forces involved in this operation?"# NANN Anchorman, Matthew Barlow asked Penny from off-screen

#"Outside of reported APMSF deployments, no! Although we have seen other Coalition warships constantly transitioning into the Kattegat and launching cruise missiles and airstrikes against targets deep inland!"# She replied

"Reported deployments my ass, we're as deep in the shit as you can get." Jordan said before he shushed by the others except for Calvin, who was quiet

#"What is the weather out there like Penny?"# Barlow asked off-screen

#"The skies are cloudy, but we have good visibility on the ground with low average temperature of 25° degrees!"# Penny replied, #"But this does not seem to be slowing down this offensive as the Isotxians seemed determined to take control of the islands!"#

#"How long will it be until we can get a full-scope on the extent of this operation?"# Barlow asked from off-screen

#"It is unclear at this time Matt!"# Penny replied, #"We are actually still trying to secure transportation to take us to the fighting on Funen!"#

The camera switched to Penny, who was standing on the flight deck of an Isotxian aircraft carrier with her back facing toward Funen which was now clearly visible due to the constant naval and aerial bombardment just as two Russian fighter jets flew overheard toward the island

#"Penny if I understand correctly, this isn't the first time you've been embedded with the Isotxians am I right?"# Barlow asked Penny

#"No Matt it isn't, four months ago I was embedded with the 19th German Rifles Division during the Battle of Hammonia where they and ten other Isotxian divisions faced stiff and fanatical resistance as they tried to force deeply entrenched East Roman soldiers from their positions east of the city for twelve weeks before finally achieving their objectives which showed to me that the Isotxians are people who will not back down even when facing enemies such as the East Romans."# Penny replied, #"And I doubt they will not make an exception for Drago Bludvist's forces."#

"Hammonia, I heard that was tough fight for them." Ronnie said

#"Have you had any contact with high-ranking Isotxian Officers?"# Barlow asked Penny off-screen

#"No, Isotxian High Command has ordered that any high-ranking officers to avoid interaction with Coalition Verse media in fear that sensitive strategic and tactical information could be leaked!"# She replied

#"I see."# Barlow replied, obviously disappointed, #"But I do guess that it is completely possible that we have less than _friendly_ viewers watching this broadcast."#

Calvin jumped when Katrina gently punched his arm

"How you doing, you've been awfully quiet." She said to him

"I just don't have anything to talk about." He replied

"Missing Emily?" Valka asked him

"Of course I am; it was too soon for me to pulled away from her like this." He replied, "Well at least I know she's safe."

"I'm sure she's doing fine Calvin and she's with your sister, who's also a relatively new mother herself, so she's in good company." Katrina said to him

"I would rather be in her company myself." He replied, "You know I'm actually hope they deploy me so I can at least say to Emily that they didn't drag me out here for nothing."

"They didn't drag you out for nothing Calvin, you're the back-up plan if shit starts to get a bit too hairy for them to handle on their own." Don said to him, "And just because they're doing fine now doesn't mean shit can still hit the fan like it did when we first ran into Drago Bludvist at the prison."

Calvin sighed

"Just relax Calv, if they need us they'll call us on the comms." Jordan said to him, "Plus I think Emily would rather you not be deployed at all so you can come home to her safely."

 **Captured Blackwater Outpost – Barracks**

 **7** **th** **Independent Mechanized Corps - 132** **nd** **Armored Division**

Hiccup, Astrid, Heather, other dragon riders, and the Isotxian Soldiers were inside the barracks as they helped themselves to the personal possessions of the barrack's former inhabitant

"What's this?" Heather asked as she picked up an electronic device from a foot locker she broke into with her axe

"That's a MP3 player, might as well throw it well because the EMP bricked it." Hiccup replied

"Bricked it?" Heather asked him

"It means it no longer works, unless the that foot locket protected it somehow." He replied, "Try holding down the button on the top right, if it works it'll turn it on."

"What the hell are these?!" Snotlout shouted as he pulled out a pair of identical objects that made noises when he moved them around from the footlocker he was searching through

"Oh! Oh! I've seen those before, they're some kind of instrument!" Ruffnut shouted, "You play them by shaking! I can't remember what they're called!"

"They're called maracas!" An Isotxian Soldier replied, "I guess even mercs need something to entertain themselves when they're not being paid to kill people."

"Oh." Ruffnut said, "Let me have them!"

"No I found them first!" Snotlout replied as Heather held the power button for the MP3 player, which did come on

"Hey it works!" She said to Hiccup

"Huh…" He replied before he lightly kicked the footlocker with his metal foot, "Oh that explains it, this locker is made out of copper, EMPs can't penetrate copper as easily!"

"Oh." Heather said as the MP3 player asked her for a password, "Now what is it doing?"

"It's asking you for a password, which only the guy who owns it knows." Astrid replied, "But we know a few guys in the 1st Legion who can help you get around it."

Heather nodded and put the MP3 Player away into her sack and then continued to rummage through the other contents of the footlocker, finding an Isotxian HG11

An old, but battle proven sidearm, the Handgun Model 1911 or HG11 was a semi-automatic pistol that utilized the relatively hard-hitting .45 ACP round that was first introduced in 1911 to replace the numerous models of revolvers that were being used by the North Isotxian Military and became the influence for all future and present Isotxian and even Eastern Imperial, handguns. However, the HG11 was officially supposed to be in the process of being phased in favor of the newer HG76 which utilized the smaller 9x19mm Parabellum round that lacked the higher hitting power of the .45 ACP which was why many veteran Isotxian soldiers were refusing to replace their HG11s with it.

"An HG11, been wanting to get my hand on one of these." She said as she checked the breech to make sure that it wasn't loaded before aiming it at the wall in front of her as she checked the sights as an Isotxian Officer came into barracks

"All of you report back to your NCOs, we're getting ready to move out!" He shouted to the Isotxian Soldiers, who quickly grabbed their weapons and ran out

"That means we need to start moving too." Hiccup replied, "Come on guys."

Heather and the other dragon riders followed Hiccup back to their dragons, who had blasted their way into the freezer of the mess hall and were helping themselves to some of the meats that were stored inside

"Oh my gods." Astrid said as she looked overhead as the entirety of the 5th Airship Fleet was flying over them in battle formation

"The others are starting main push is starting." Heather said as they mounted their dragons just as Task Force Therian flew over them

["Well back to the club."] Barnes said to them after had joined him

"Wait a second…where the rest of the Task Force?" Hiccup asked when he realized that it was only them and the Isotxians moving out from Frederikkssund

["They're still getting ready to roll out and Erwin decided to start pushing toward Farum!"] Barnes replied

"So are we going to be doing?" Heather asked

["Up ahead in Farum near a Blackwater air base is a battery of short-ranged anti-airship artillery guns which Admiral Hollands wants us to take out before his fleet gets there."] Barnes replied, ["Along with that, we're also to support the advance."]

Heather nodded

"I know about those guns, Ake tried to have them destroyed, but the raiding party he sent was wiped out." She said

["Then we'll be finishing what they started."] Barnes replied

"I also know that airbase you're talking is very heavily defended, they had tanks and everything there, but I don't know how much of that is still working because they kept most of it in bunkers." Heather said

["Well depending on how those bunkers were built, if they're deep enough or had the proper protection the EMP would've done jack shit to the stuff they had inside it."] Barnes replied, ["Thanks for the heads up."]

"Glad to be of help." Heather said, "And there's a few fortified positions along the highway between here and Farum which we're going have to clear out."

["Drago Loyalists or Blackwater?"] Barnes asked her

"Mostly loyalists, but some of those positions are also fortified against dragon attacks as well, so expect things like net and bolas launchers along with grappling chains." She replied

["Don't worry about us, we know how to deal with dragon traps just fine."] Barnes said, ["In fact armor we wear has been upgraded with protection against them in mind."]

As Barnes and Heather were talking, Windshear looked over at Margaret

{"Who are you lighting breather?"} Windshear asked her

{"I'm Margaret, I'm his sister."} She replied as she motioned up to Barnes, {"I know we don't look related, but it's true."}

{"I believe, I've seen your mother and father."} Windshear said, {"Were you born a lighting breather?"}

{"No…believe it or not, I'm just his 'genetic' sister as some are putting it now meaning I was the sister of the Barnes who lived in my dimension. "} Margaret replied

{"What happened to your world's version of the general?"} Windshear asked

{"He died along with my world's version of my dad and his world our mom died before I could be born."} Margaret replied

{"I'm sure that's awkward for you both, to be related, but not knowing each other."} Windshear said

{"Well I know Barnes just fine, he's basically the same person as the one in my world besides being married and a Night Fury but he doesn't know me very well…at least not yet."} Margaret replied

{"You have memories of him that he doesn't."} Windshear said

{"Yes."} Margaret replied

{"What about your father?"} Windshear asked

{"He's the same way and you can tell that he and my mom have the same problems particularly when she brings a idea that makes him a bit squeamish."} Margaret replied

{"And what's that?"} Windshear asked

*"She's been trying to convince him to get her pregnant."* Margaret replied

{"And how does that make him squeamish, having more offspring means he's a better chance of having his bloodline continuing onto the next generation."} Windshear said

*"His world's version of my mom was shot and killed shortly after Barnes was born and I think he might be afraid of that happening again."* Margaret replied, *"Just don't tell anyone I said that though because he has eyes and ears everywhere."*

Windshear nodded

{"Do you have a mate?"} She asked

{"Yes, he's an Isotxian, General Schnitter, I'm sure you've at least heard of him by now."} Margaret replied

{"Yes I've heard the others' riders speaking about him with my rider."} Windshear said to her, {"You have offspring?"}

{"No…we're both holding off on that until this war ends."} Margaret said

{"And you and your parents the only lighting breathers?"} Windshear asked her

{"No, there's seven others including my husband."} She replied

{"What about the other six?"} Windshear asked

{"Our lead doctor, Ward and Aberly Dreher, the other four are still just babies that the former adopted."} Margaret replied

{"So including you and your parents, there are a total of ten lighting breathers in your clan?"} Windshear asked her surprised

{"Yeah."} She replied, {"You say that like there's something wrong that."}

{"Well it's extremely unusual for lighting breathers to form or join clans with each other or to willingly coexist with others of our kind as they prefer to live in complete solitude."} Windshear replied

{"Oh…"} Margaret said, {"What about Night Furies?"}

{"All I know about the blue flame breathers is limited to the legends of the old times when their kind were plentiful and prosperous, but those times were long ago before humans started to settle these lands."} Windshear replied

{"Oh."} Margaret said, {"What happened to them?"}

{"Like with many species of our kind, they fell victim to the rapid expansion of the humans as they tried to defend their territories and mating grounds from being destroyed by human settlements."} Windshear replied, {"And this talk is making me sound like a humanphobe."}

{"Yeah it kind of is."} Margaret said

{"Well I'm not because the fact that your Coalition is even just partly fighting for the survival of our kind has given me and numerous others of our kind hope that we can co-exist with the humans even if to achieve that requires that the few bad humans are removed."} Windshear said

{"Well that's why we're here aren't we?"} Margaret asked her

{"Yes…yes it is and it's an honor to be fighting alongside your clan in this struggle."} She replied

["Look alive people, we're approaching an enemy position!"] Barnes shouted as two squadrons of Isotxian Air Marine Chadaface tanks and a battalion of mechanized infantry broke off from the main Isotxian advance and headed toward the Drago Loyalist Outpost, which had already spotted them and was on full alert

[#"Incoming nets and bolas!"#] A Post-Human shouted

["Split into two groups! One group attack the right flank, the other attacks the left!"] Barnes replied as they maneuvered to avoid the incoming bolas and nets that were being fired by the position's defenders as the Task Force split into two groups which moved in to attack the Northern and Southern ends of the camp, prioritizing the anti-dragon weapons while one of the Chadaface squadrons began to fire at the fortified from long range with their 105mm guns as the other the Chadaface squadron followed the mechanized infantry as they closed the distance between them and the camp in their M113 APCs before dismounting and assaulting the camp on foot as the Chadafaces provided direct fire support as four Air Navy dropships deployed Air Marines directly into the center of the outpost by fast-roping them in

[{"Windshear! Heather! Watch out!"}] Margaret shouted as she threw herself in front of Windshear so an incoming pair of bolas struck her shield and bounced off rather than hitting Windshear and Heather

"Whoa! What was that?!" Heather asked

["Energy shield, comes built in with the armor."] Margaret replied before she lighting blasted the bolas launcher

{"Thank you Margaret."} Windshear said to her

Margaret nodded as Heather watched Barnes and Samantha work together to destroy a grappling chain launcher as a post-human Zippleback bit her own tails as she breathed out a large amount of gas before ignited and rolling across the ground, knocking out numerous Drago Loyalists and Dragon Hunters as another group of Isotxian tanks and mechanized infantry attacked the outpost from the West

[#"We got a few trucks trying to convoy out of the camp through the North entrance!"#] A Post-Human shouted

#"We've got them!"# Hiccup replied as he and Toothless lead the other dragon riders after the trucks while Heather and Windhsear flew alongside

"Okay girl you know what to do!" Heather shouted to Windshear, who shot some of her metallic spines at the wheels of the rear truck in the convoy, hitting and busting them, causing the truck's driver to lose control and drive off the road and into a ditch on the side of the road as Meatlug lava blasted the second truck in the convoy, knocking it on its side which caused the third truck to crash into it while Toothless plasma blasted the first truck, destroying it completely

"All trucks destroyed!" Astrid shouted

[#"See what they were carrying!"#] Barnes replied as Windshear and Heather landed near the last truck, immediately pulling out her SMG as she approached the wrecked truck, first looking into the driver's cab where the driver was stuck

"Windshear watch him for me!" Heather shouted to Windshear, who kept guard over the truck's driver as Heather went around the truck to see what was being carried in the back, finding a bunch of broken wooden crates and smashed glass containers

"What the?" Heather asked as she climbed onto the back of the truck and picked up one of the few intact bottles which was labeled "Concentrated Dragon Root" as Hiccup and Toothless landed outside

"What did you find?" He asked her after he dismounted from Toothless and climbed into the truck

"This, says it's concentrated dragon root." She replied as she gave the bottle to Hiccup

"Dragon Hunters put this stuff on their arrows and in tranquilizer darts, overwhelms a dragon's senses causing it to lose control." He said as Astrid came over after searching the third truck

"All these trucks were carrying bottles of concentrated dragon root." She said to them

"We know." Hiccup replied as he contacted Barnes on his comms

"Barnes, these trucks were carrying bottles of concentrated dragon root." He said

[#"Roger that, you know what to do Hiccup."#] Barnes replied

Hiccup nodded as Heather followed him out of the truck before heading to Toothless and taking an incendiary grenade out of one of the satchels he had on Toothless' saddle and then taking out another two and giving them to Astrid

"You know what to do Astrid." Hiccup said to Astrid before she ran back to the third truck and second trucks

"So you're going to destroy it?" Heather asked him and he nodded

"We can't just leave it here for somebody to find." He replied as he pulled the pin out of the incendiary grenade before throwing it into the truck with the concentrated dragon root where it detonated and burned while Astrid and Snotlout did the same with the third and second trucks

"Time to get out of here." Hiccup shouted

"Why didn't you just have your dragons burn it?" Heather asked

"Dragons only have a limited amount of shots, so we use those grenades to conserve those." Hiccup replied

"Oh." Heather said as they regrouped with the other dragon riders and their dragons before taking off and joining the rest of the Task Force as they regrouped after clearing out the outpost while Isotxian Air Marines armed with flamethrowers incinerated what was left of the camp's concentrated dragon root supply

["Are we all here?"] Barnes asked

["Think so."] Wensky replied

["Then let's move out!"] Barnes replied before they started to fly northward as the main Isotxian force continued its advance

"So how often do you guys do that?" Heather asked

"Destroying stuff like that? Very often unfortunately because they just keep making more of it." Astrid replied, "It's not just limited to stuff like that either, we also have to destroy any dragon traps or anti-dragon weapons we come across as well."

"Why bother if they just keep making it then?" Heather asked

["Well think about it this way Heather, building that stuff requires resources and so does building tanks and guns, so if we keep destroying that stuff Drago has to keep his resources split between building new traps and building weapons for his armies."] Barnes replied

"That makes sense…I guess." Heather said

"Plus destroying it removes the risk that another group of dragon trappers or hunters can through, take it, and smuggle it back to Drago." Hiccup said

"Oh." Heather replied

["So how far is the next outpost?"] Barnes asked her

"There's one more between us and Farum, but if you guys do what you did back there, you'll clear it out in no time." She replied, "You know I actually used to be afraid of those dragon hunter types, but after that I realize that they're just as human as we are."

["Well some of us are admittedly a bit _less_ human, but I get the point."] Barnes replied, ["But yeah we eat dragon trappers and hunters for breakfast…figuratively."]

Heather laughed

"I knew what you meant." She said

"Well those trappers and hunters aren't used to fighting dragons like you either." Astrid said to Barnes, "They are getting…'better'."

"What do you mean, you all kicked their butts back there!" Heather asked her

["Some of the more notorious trappers and hunters are starting to learn ways to get past our shields and armor."] Barnes replied

"And how's that?" Heather asked

["If you get close enough to one us with a big enough war hammer, our shield's aren't going to do shit to stop you from hitting him or her on the head and knocking them out cold."] Barnes replied, ["That has happened a few times, but so far we've been lucky not to lose somebody like that, but if the shields take a big enough hit they'll go down and have to recharge leaving us temporarily vulnerable to nets and bolas."]

"Any notable dragon hunters that know this?" Heather asked

["Yes, the Grimborn brothers, Viggo and Ryker, real nasty piece of works they are."] Barnes replied, ["But thankfully we only ran into them once two months ago when we attacked a large dragon trapper stronghold where they are their men ambushed a squad of our guys that had landed to save the dragons they had in their holding cells and did exactly what we talked about, rushed them and got past their shields and knocked them out with war hammers and luckily for those guys, a squad of stormtroopers repelled in after them which prevented the Grimborns from dragging them off."]

"Have any of your guys been captured?" Heather asked

["So far no and I wish to keep it that way defiantly with what Drago has been doing to some of the post-humans under his control"] Barnes replied

"I don't even what to know what he does to them if how he treats normal people is anything to go off of." Heather said

["I'd rather leave it at that too."] Barnes replied

"I wonder how Jayden and his guys are doing in Hafnia?" Hiccup asked

["Hopefully just as good we are."] Barnes replied

 **A Few Miles North**

 **132** **nd** **Armored Division – 7** **th** **Independent Mechanized Corps**

Goff's Company was moving east on a snow-covered country road as part of the screening force protecting the northern flank of the main advance force as Goff scanned the surrounding terrain with her periscope on the lookout for enemies

"The guy head of us is kicking so much snow in my face I can't see what's in front us!" Ealar shouted to Goff

"You're doing fine Ealar, just maintain your current speed and heading!" She replied, "I'll tell you when that needs to change!"

Ealar sighed audibly

#"Captain it's too quiet out here for my liking."# Douard said to Goff

"I've noticed that too Douard, but stay vigilante though when or where don't when any of them can pop up." She replied as she used the periscope to look down at the Isotxian Soldiers who were marching alongside her company on both sides of the road as well as with the two other armored companies that were rolling through the fields on both sides of the road with

#"Maybe they saw us coming and ran for the hills?"# Hans asked her

"Keep your mouth shut Hans." She replied

#"Heads up, we got a group of civvies heading in the opposite direction on the right side of the road!"# A Isotxian Tank Commander shouted over the radio

"Roger that, keep an eye on them with the coaxial just in case there's any wolves among the sheep." Goff replied

#"Affirmative."# The Tank Commander said as Goff placed her hands on the controls for her machine gun as she carefully watched the civilians on the side, but realized they were all women and children along with a few elderly some of which appeared to be injured making Goff grab the transmitter for her radio to contact the leader of the infantry walking alongside the tanks

"Lieutenant, get those civvies some medical attention and try to get them all a ride back to Frederikkssund." Goff said, "It's not good for them to be walking out here in these temperatures."

#"Yes Captain."# The Isotxian Officer replied before he ordered two of his medics to treat the injured civilians before using his radio to request transport for them

"Trying to win over the hearts and minds of the populace frau Captain?" Gustav asked Goff

"Well we can't just leave them out here with a battle going on and who knows what will happen to them if some of Drago's boys found them out here like that." She replied

"If you say so." Jory replied as the tank companies rolled while in the distance Goff spotted flames rising from a besieged dragon trapper fort as it was attacked by the post-human dragons

="Go get them scalies."= She thought to herself as she watched a Night Fury plasma blast something inside the camp

#"We got movement in the tree line to our direct east!" A Tank Commander shouted over the radio before a high velocity shell shot out from the said tree line and stuck a Yarden tank, destroying it

#"Contact! Contact! We got hostiles in that tree line, all units engage at will!"# The Tank Commander shouted

"Shit" Goff said quietly to herself as she turned her periscope in the direction of the tree line as two platoons of well camouflaged Drago Loyalist T-62s emerged from it followed by several battalions of Drago Loyalists and Blackwater troopers

#"Dear Isotx they must have an entire division hidden in that forest!"# An Isotxian Tank Commander replied

#"Just shut up and blow up those tanks!"# A Second Tank Commander shouted as the tanks in front of Goff's moved out of the way

"Jory load armor-piercing! Gustav, target the lead T-62!" Goff shouted to Jory, who immediately pulled an armor-piercing shell from the ammunition stowage compartment and started loading it into the breech as Gustav lined up the 140mm gun onto the target

"Shell loaded!" Jory shouted

"FIRE!" Goff screamed

"Away!" Gustav responded as he fired the main gun with the recoil ejecting the empty shell casing from the gun and onto the floor of the crew compartment as the SABOT flew through the air toward the target, striking it head on and penetrating through the turret near the gun mantle, destroying the T-62

"Hit! Enemy tank destroyed!" Goff shouted as she watched the T-62 start to burn before moving onto the next target, "Target the T-62 at ninety degrees, fifty meters! Load SABOT!"

"Loading AP!" Jory shouted as he grabbed another AP shell from the ammunition storage as Gustav lined the gun up on the new target before a shell from one of the T-62s struck their Ripper's turret, but harmlessly bounced off

"We're hit! But no damage to major systems!" Goff shouted as Jory loaded the second AP shell into the breech

"Shell ready!" He shouted

"Fire!" Goff shouted

"Away!" Gustav replied as he fired the main gun at the second T-62, striking it in the lower upper glacis, destroying it

"Hit! Second enemy tank destroyed!" Goff shouted as the other T-62s were destroyed or disabled by the other Isotxian tanks leaving the enemy infantry without their support

#"All enemy tanks destroyed, but enemy infantry still active on the field, so start lighting those fuckers up!"# An Isotxian Tank Commander shouted

"Loader load HEAT, gunner target the largest group of enemy infantry you can find!" Goff shouted as Jory grabbed a HEAT shell from the ammo stowage as Gustav found a target and lined the main gun up with it while Goff fired her machine gun at them

"For the Republic!" An Isotxian Soldier shouted

"Target in sight!" Gustav shouted to Goff

"Fire!" She replied

"Away!" Gustav shouted as he fired the main gun for a third time, this time at a group of enemy infantry who were taking cover in a bomb crater, taking them all out

"Enemy infantry destroyed! Load another HEAT shell and find a new target!" Goff shouted as Jory pulled a second HEAT shell from the ammo stowage and loaded it into the main gun just as a post-human Zippleback flew over the enemy infantry and dropped a cloud of green gas on top of them which either the firing of their guns or the incoming fire of the Isotxians ignited, causing an explosion that wiped them out

#"All units hold your fire!"# An Isotxian Tank Commander shouted as the Isotxian soldiers rushed forward to secure any survivors

Goff slouched back in her chair and sighed

"Why does that always happens to us?" Gustav asked

"Because we're always the ones leading an attack." Goff replied

#"All units hold position until further orders!"# An Isotxian Officer said over the radio

"Well that resolves that." Gustav said

"Just shut up." Goff said

 **Overhead**

 **IAS** _ **Jonah**_ **– Operations Center; 8** **th** **Airship Fleet**

Erwin and Spiros were monitoring the progress of their forces on the map table

"We're making good time; we should be inside of Farum proper in an hour or so with if this level of enemy resistance keeps up." Spiros said

"Do we have any eyes on Farum?" Erwin asked him

"Not yet, but I've seen a scouting party that way, so we'll have some soon, but Holland will refuse to bring this fleet anywhere near that town until those anti-airship guns at the airbase there are knocked out." He replied

"I know." Erwin said, "My brother-in-law and his men will be taking care of those for us."

Both men looked up as Holland walked into the Operations Center

"How goes the ground assault?" He asked them

"We're on schedule, but the Coalition ground forces are still missing from the party." Spiros replied, "But the post-humans are doing a great job helping our forces clear the way to Farum."

"Any word on this anti-airship guns?" Holland asked them, "I refuse to bring my fleet anywhere near Farum until they are knocked out."

"We know that Admiral and we're working on it." Erwin replied

"Maybe you should contact your wife and see if she can get her brother and his guys on it?" Spiros asked him

"I think they wouldn't like that General." Erwin replied

"Might be worth the try." Spiros said to him

Erwin sighed

"Get me a radio." He said to them

 **The Outskirts of Farum – 15 Miles Northeast of Hafnia**

 **Task Force Therian**

 **0334 Hours**

Margaret had just finished lighting blasting a grappling chain launcher when Erwin contacted her through her translation collar's radio

#"Margaret, it's Erwin, Holland and Spiros are really starting to dig in on me about those anti-airship guns at the airbase in Farum."#

["Well Erwin we're kind of busy clearing out this Blackwater Outpost."] Margaret replied

#"I know that…"# Erwin said, "But Holland is refusing to bring his airship fleet anywhere close to Farum before those guns are knocked out."#

["I'll talk to Barnes about it after we're done here."] Margaret replied

#"Okay, sorry about this."# Erwin said to her

Margaret sighed, but laughed

="This is what I get for marrying a general."= She thought to herself before she lighting blasted a ZPU, ="But I love him."=

["Barnes! After this is over we need to have a talk!"] Margaret shouted to Barnes

["Okay!"] He replied before he plasma blasted a second ZPU as the dragon riders worked together to tip over a radar dish onto the Blackwater troopers on the ground below forcing them to scatter to get out of the way

"I've always wanted to do that!" Ruffnut shouted

"No I've always wanted to do that!" Tuffnut shouted

["Now is not the time for that you two!"] Wensky shouted to the Thornstons as he flew past them

{"Agreed!"} Barf and Belch both shouted as they took fire from a Blackwater Trooper before they flew off as Heather ordered Windshear to fire blast a Blackwater sniper who was inside one of the outpost guard towers

"That's for everybody that one of your fellow snipers killed mercenary scum!" Heather shouted as Isotxian Air Marines stormed the buildings of the outpost one by one

[#"Okay I think that's it for this place!"#] Wensky shouted

["Everybody regroup!"] Barnes shouted as Margaret flew over to him

{"So what did you want to talk about?"} He asked her

{"It's about those anti-airship guns, apparently the Admiral and General Spiros are putting pressure on Erwin to get those guns knocked out so their airships can fly over the town."} She replied

Barnes sighed

{"I really don't like being rushed, but yeah I agree with Erwin, those AAS guns need to go before the main force reaches Farum."} He said

["Everybody listen up!"] Barnes shouted into his translation collar's radio, ["We're heading ahead to Farum to destroy that anti-airship guns so those airships can fly over that town without having to get shot at by them!"]

{"He could've just contacted me himself."} He said to Margaret

{"I know, but he might not know your frequency."} She replied

{"It's still the same."} Barnes said to her

{"I guess he didn't want to bother you then."} She replied

Barnes grunted

{"Well we head out as soon as everybody regroups."} He said


	12. Chapter 11

"…" – Regular Speech

="…"= - Inside Head

{"…"} – Dragonese

["…"] – Translation Collar

*"…"* - Telepathic Speech

#"…"# - Radio/Telephone/PA System Speech

"…" Other Language(Russian, German, French, and ETC)

If you see a mixture of two or more of the above, that means they're using them all at once

Chapter Eleven: Operation Northern Star – The Assault on Farum – Task Force Therian and Isotxian POV

 **Outskirts of Farum- 15 Miles Northeast of Hafnia**

 **Task Force Therian**

 **September 19** **th** **, 2246/2011 – 0350 Hours**

Barnes, Samantha, Margaret, Windshear, and Heather were leading the post-humans around the majority of the fighting in Farum's outskirts directly to the Blackwater Airbase located only a few miles north of Farum where the battery of anti-airship guns was located

*"How much farther is the airbase?"* Barnes asked Heather

"Just on the other side of those woods over there." She replied

*"You and Windshear stay back and out of sight here until you get the signal."* Barnes said to her

["Everybody engage your cloaking devices and stay quiet, we're going in the silent way!"] He shouted to the other post-humans, ["Do not engage the enemy until I give the order to!"]

"What's the signal going to be?" Heather asked

["Maybe a few explosions, gun fire, who knows? You'll know it when you hear it."] Barnes replied

Heather nodded before Barnes engaged his cloaking device, turning completely invisible before he and the other cloaked post-humans flew toward the airbase

"That was so cool…" Heather said, "Come on Windshear, let's stay low for a little bit until the fighting starts."

Heather and Windshear landed in the woods as Barnes, Samantha, and Margaret led the post-humans over the perimeter fence of the airbase and past the anti-airship guns which were already pointing in the direction of the approaching Isotxian airship fleet

*"Holy shit! Those guns are fucking _massive_!"* Samantha said to Barnes

*"I can see that Sam!"* He replied

*"So what's the plan of attack bro?"* Margaret asked him

*"We hit those guns until they don't work anymore and then we make sure that his airbase won't be a problem for us when the assault on the town beings."* He replied

*"Sounds like a good plan to me."* Margaret said, *"So when do we start?"*

{"Now…"} Barnes replied

["All units! We're going loud!"] He shouted to the other post-humans before shooting a plasma blast at the crane on one of the airships guns that were used to bring shells up to the crew for loading into the gun, disabling it as the other post-humans uncloaked and engaged signaling to Heather and Windshear to join the attack

"Astrid! Follow me, I got an idea!" Hiccup shouted as he Astrid, Stormfly, and Toothless flew down to one of the AAS guns and landed near the main loading mechanism

"I think I know what you're thinking!" Astrid replied, "Stormfly! Fire blast!"

Astrid pointed to the loading mechanism which Stormfly blasted with her magnesium fire causing some of the gears to melt down, rendering the gun unusable

"Good girl!" Astrid shouted as they took off as Barnes watched

["Wensky, Katie, and everybody else who is a Deadly Nadder, use your fire to melt down the main loading mechanisms on the guns!"] He shouted

["Copy that!"] Katie replied as she immediately landed on one of the guns and used her magnesium fire to melt down its loading mechanisms while the Wensky did the same to another one of the guns

["That's three guns down!"] Barnes shouted as he plasma blasted a ZPU

["Landing on the last one now! Cover me!"] Jones shouted as he landed on the last anti-airship gun before fire blasting it's loading mechanism, melting it down and disabling it while Barnes contacted Erwin on his translation collar's radio

[#"Erwin! Tell Admiral Holland that we've taken care of those anti-airship guns for him"#!"], [#"He can send us the bill later!"#]

#"A-fucking affirmative!"# Erwin replied, #"Also has some good news for you as well, our forces have broken through the enemy's defenses in the outskirts and heading into Farum Proper!"#, #"And your ground forces are finally on the move, they should be joining us shortly!"#

[#"Roger that, we're going to go ahead and take out the rest of this airbase for you guys!#] Barnes said to him

["Okay everybody, lets mop these guys up and get back to what we were doing!"] He replied as the other post-humans and dragon riders moved on to attacking the airbase itself as two Blackwater T-95s rolled out of one of the bunkers

["We got a pair of T-95s coming out of the bunker!"] A Post-Human shouted

"Guess those bunkers are shielded against EMPs after all!" Hiccup shouted as another pair of T-95s rolled out of another bunker before Samantha plasma blasted the roof on one of the bunkers, but to no effect

["They're dragon proof as well!"] Samantha replied

["Okay! Keep them distracted, I'll contact Erwin to see if they have anything that can take down those bunkers!"] Barnes shouted before he contacted Erwin on his translation collar's radio

[#"Erwin, we got a problem at the airbase!"#] He shouted to Erwin

#"What is it?"# He asked Barnes

[#"We got Blackwater armor rolling out of bunkers in the airbase and nothing we have can tear em' down!"#] Barnes replied. [#"Surely you guys have something that can crack them!"#]

#"We have two mosquitos carrying earthquake bombs fueled up and ready to go in the _Seattle's_ hangar deck, we'll have them in the air and heading your way in a few minutes!"# Spiros said to him, #"Just try to keep that armor contained in the airbase!"#

[#"We'll do our best!"#] Barnes replied

["Keep those tanks from leaving this airbase until our air support arrives to destroy those bunkers!"] He shouted to the dragon riders and the other post-humans before he plasma blasted a BMP that emerged from one of the bunkers

["Let's try destroying the vehicles just as they exit the bunkers so they block the way!"] Wensky shouted

["Good idea!"] Barnes replied, ["You all heard the Nadder! Take out that armor as they soon they come out of those bunkers!"]

["What about the armor that's already on the surface?"] Margaret asked

["Take it out too!"] Barnes replied as he plasma blasted a T-95 as it rolled out of one of the bunkers and knocking its tracks off while Toothless plasma blasted a BMP that was fitted with metal plating over its regular armor causing the plasma blast to have no effect on the BMP

"That BMP has dragon proof armor on it!"

["I see it too Hiccup!"] Barnes shouted as watched the dragon proofed BMP-3 rolled out of the bunker and surviving another plasma blast from Samantha

["Yep it's defiantly dragon proofed!"] Samantha shouted

"Those plates must be made of the same metal that Drago uses to build his traps!" Astrid shouted

["We would've never had guessed that Astrid!"] Wensky replied

["Shut, we need to disable that BMP-3 so we can capture it and have the engineers study that armor!"] Barnes shouted

["And how do we do that?! That's thing's completely covered in that stuff!"] Samantha asked him

["Not completely…"] Barnes said to himself

["You're not thinking what I'm thinking you are right?"] Wensky asked him

["I probably am."] He replied, ["Snotlout, you and Hookfang follow; the rest of you keep it distracted so we can get close to it!"]

"Why us?!" Snotlout asked

["Because you're right there and that thing is too heavy for me to flip over by myself."] Barnes replied

Snotlout nodded before he and Hookfang followed Barnes while Samantha, Wensky, and the other dragon riders distracted the BMP-3 as Barnes, Snotlout, and Hookfang engaged their cloaks as they landed

["Stay quiet and don't do anything stupid."] Barnes said to Snotlout and Hookfang as they followed him to the side of the BMP-3 before he and Hookfang started to lift it up

#"What the hell?!"# The BMP-3 Commander screamed before they rolled the BMP-3 over onto its roof before Hookfang ripped off both its tracks to make sure that it stayed immobilized

[{"Good work you two."}] Barnes said to Hookfang and Snotlout as two Isotxian Air Navy B-88 "Mosquito" light bombers flew high overhead and dropped their earthquake bombs on the ground near the bunkers, their high fall allowing them to gain enough velocity to barrow into deep into the ground where they exploded, creating severe shockwaves that resembled an earthquake which caused the bunkers to collapse as well as levelling all the nearby structures

#"Task Force Therian this is Firefly, bombs have been delivered on target."# The Pilot of one of the Mosquitos said over the radio

[#"Copy that Firefly, good effect on targets!"#] Barnes replied as both of the Mosquitos circled around the airbase before flying back toward the _Seattle_

Developed in the late 1980s, the B-88 "Mosquito" was a light turbojet bomber used by the Isotxian Air Navy and Navy to deliver payloads that were too heavy for other Isotxian aircraft including earthquake bombs and was armed with four 20mm cannons that were mounted in it's nose and a rear-facing 7.7mm machine gun

"Got to love those earthquake bombs." Heather said as she watched the Mosquitos disappear into the distance while Barnes contacted his father with his translation collar's radio

[#"Dad, we got something that needs to be picked up at the Farum Airbase."#] Barnes said to Reaper

[#"Barnes, I was just about to contact you to say that we're finally on the move."#] He replied, [#"What do you guys have?"#]

[#"A BMP-3 fitted with some kind of dragon-proof armor kit that we managed to disable at the Farum Airbase."#] Barnes said to him

[#"Dragon-proof armor?"#] Reaper asked him, [#"Can you describe it for me?"#]

Barnes looked at the armor plates on the BMP-3

[#"It appears to consist of sheets of metal similar to what Drago uses to make his dragon traps that are attached to the hull and turret of the BMP in a similar way that explosive reactive armor is."#] He said

[#"Disturbing, did you encounter any other vehicles with that armor installed on it?"#] Reaper replied

[#" Negative, if there was more of them they're buried underground now, but I think I might have an idea on who came up with the idea for this."#] Barnes said to him,

[#"Any indication on where it might have come from?"#] He asked Barnes

[#"Negative, but I think I might know who might have came up with it."#] He replied, ["Remember those Grimborn brothers I told you about?"]

[#"You think they're whose behind it?"#] He asked

[#"It's a possibility because a lot of his shit was made with dragon proof metals as well."#] Barnes replied

[#"Just keep that BMP wherever you have it, I'll send a VTOL to recover it."#] Reaper said

[#"Dad if Drago starts mass-producing this stuff Jayden and his guys are going to be in a lot of trouble and if the Romans get their hands on it, so will we!"#] Barnes replied

[#"I know, but that's the reason why we need to get it back to Berk ASAP so our Engineers can study it and develop a counter-measure."#] Reaper said, [#"Just hold your positions at the airbase until we get there."#]

[#"Roger that."#] Barnes replied as Margaret landed next to him

{"So I guess this is something new?"} She asked

{"Yes."} Barnes replied

{"Incoming dropships!"} Samantha shouted as several Isotxian Air Marine Dropships flew toward the airbase and landed, deploying Air Marines with one of their officers immediately approaching Barnes

"Is the airbase secured?" He asked him

["Yes Captain."] Barnes replied

The Isotxian Officer nodded

"General Spiros and General Schnitter want use this airbase as a staging area for an assault on Farum from the north while the main force continues their push into the town from the East." He said to Barnes, who nodded

["Understood."] He said as the Isotxian Air Marine Officer looked at the turned over BMP-3

"What's up with this BMP?" He asked Barnes

["It's modified with a kit of dragon proof armor, we're holding position here until a VTOL arrives to pick it up and take it back to one of our airships for transportation back to our base for study by our engineers."] Barnes replied

The Air Marine Officer looked at the BMP-3 and its dragon proof armor

"So this stuff is dragon proof?" He asked as he beat one of the armor sheets with his fist

"It means it's resistant to their fire attacks." Hiccup replied, "We think it might be made of the same material that Drago uses to build his dragon traps."

"Does it make it anymore resistance to anti-armor weapons?" The Air Marine Officer asked

["We don't know at this time."] Barnes replied

"Then I'm not worried about it unless it is." The Air Marine Officer said

Barnes snorted as another group of dropships landed and deployed more Air Marines

"Actually…thinking about it, we heard a report of one of our tank battalion running into and knocking out a group of T-62s that they said had additional armor plating installed on them." The Air Marine Officer said to him

["Where was this report from?"] Barnes asked him

"Somewhere south of here." The Air Marine Officer replied

{"I'll go check it out if you want me to."} Margaret said to Barnes

{"No, Marge we need to stay together because we're more vulnerable when we're alone."} He replied

{"Okay..."} Margaret said before a shell flew over their heads as gunfire broke north of the airbase

[#"General Barnes we got an incoming enemy counter-attack from the north!"#] A Post-Human shouted to Barnes

["Shit, we must've really got their attention!"] He said to himself before he and Margaret took off into the air to join the other post-humans as they rushed to repel the counter-attack

[#"Somebody give me a sitrep!"#] Barnes shouted

[#"We got at least six battalions of enemy tanks, mostly T-62s by the looks of it with APCs and infantry following behind them"#] Wensky shouted, [#"I don't think this is intentional counter-attack, they might have been coming to reinforce the town when they realized that the main advance force was heading this way!"#]

[#"I don't care if it's intentional or not, we can't let those guys breakthrough to Farum!"#] Barnes replied

#"Barnes we're getting a report of a large enemy force entering your sector from the north!"# Erwin shouted to him from his translation collar's radio

[#"Yeah no shit Sherlock, they're bearing down on us right now!] Barnes replied

#"Roger that we're redirecting all available forces to your area along with any aircraft we have on station!"# Erwin said

[#"That will be greatly appreciated!"#] Barnes replied as Ramirez destroyed one of the attacking Drago Loyalist T-62s with a air-to-ground missile while it flew overhead

[#"Where have you guys been?!"#] Barnes shouted to Ramirez and the rest of the 502nd

#"Sorry Dice-1, we got a bit distracted with supporting the main Isotxian force!"# Ramirez replied, #"Plus you guys didn't really tell us you coming out here!"#

[#"Yeah that was my bad!"#] Barnes said

#"That isn't all, on the way here we spotted a large group of dragons that were wearing armor attacking a loyalist convoy further north of here!"# Carmen said to him

[#"We don't have any guys north of here!"#] Barnes shouted

#"Then who were they if they were attacking a loyalist convoy?!"# Ramirez asked

 **North of Farum**

 **1** **st** **Experimental Aerial Combat Division**

After helping the Isotxian Marines securing their beachheads around Nykøbing, the 1st EACD had been heading north to attempt to link up with the 7th Independent Mechanized Corps as they were pushing into Farum from the when they ran into a Drago Loyalist convoy heading toward Farum in support of a counter-attack and decided to destroy it

{"These guys mean business!"} Helga shouted to Richard as they dodged several bolas launched from a frontally armored ballista on the back of one of the trucks

{"Let's take out that fucking ballista before one of us gets unlucky!"} Richard shouted

{"I'll draw its fire, you take it out!"} Helga replied

{"Just be careful Helga because I don't want you getting hurt!"} Richard said

{"I'll be fine Richie, we practiced this tactic hundreds of times!"} Helga replied as they split up with Helga drawing the ballista's fire while Richard, who was still wearing the armor he got from Task Force Therian, activated his cloaking device and flew around the ballista so he could attack its crew, who was exposed as they loaded a pair of bolas into the launcher as Richard disengaged his cloak before shooting his spines at the ballista's crew, killing and wounding them

{"Ballista knocked out!"} Richard shouted to Helga before he destroyed the ballista by fire blasting it

{"Almost thought they were going to get me."} She replied, {"I keep forgetting your armor has all fancy Coalition tech on it, otherwise I would've told you to draw those guys' fire."}

{"Oi are you two just going to hover up there or are you going to help us destroy the rest of this convoy?!"} Fergus shouted at them as he acid blasted a BTR-40

{"Sorry!"} Korensky shouted as he and Helga rejoined the attack on the remaining vehicles of the convoy as Manfred, Harrison, and Julie took turns plasma blasted a immobilized, but still operational BTR-60 that had the same dragon proof armor plates installed on it as the BMP-3 at the airbase

{"We're not doing shit to that thing!"} Julie shouted as the BTR-60 kept shooting at them as they flew in circles around it

{"It has to be those armor plates!"} Manfred replied, {"We really should've brought some infantry with us because a bazooka would be nice right now!"}

{"Where the fuck is those Whispering Deaths?! Did they get lost down there?!"} Julie asked

{"There they are!"} Harrison replied after the ground beneath the BTR-60 collapsed sending it down into a sinkhole

{"About time!"} Manfred shouted as the Whispering Deaths emerged from the ground

["What took you guys so long?!"] Julie shouted to them

["We can't tell which direction we're going in when we're down there!"] One of them replied

{"Let's just hope we don't run into any more vehicles with that armor on it!"} Manfred shouted, {"Lets finish off this convoy and go link up with the 7th Corps!"}

[#"Hey we got armor approaching from the east!"#] A Post-Human shouted to the Schnitters, who turned to look at the incoming vehicles, which had apparently spotted them and stopped a few miles away

[#"Their ours!"#] Manfred shouted as he recognized the shapes of several of the vehicles as Ripper and Chadaface tanks

{"Do they know that?"} Harrison asked him

{"Don't know."} He replied, {"But we are attacking an enemy convoy, so hopefully they least know we're on their side."}

 **East of the 1** **st** **EACD's Position**

 **132** **nd** **Armored Division – 7** **th** **Independent Mechanized Corps**

Goff's company and the rest of the Isotxian screening force were ordered to stop after spotting the dragons that were attacking a Drago Loyalist convoy a few miles in front of them

#"Can anybody see any identifying marks on those dragons?!"# An Isotxian Officer shouted as Goff used the periscope to look at the three armored Night Furies that were hovering in the air looking directly at them

"That's American armor on those Night Furies up there, but they've got our markings on it and so does the armor that the others are wearing!" She shouted, "I'm starting to think the Night Furies might be General Schnitter's brothers and sister!"

#"You positive on this captain?!"# The Officer asked her as she looked more closely at the Night Furies and spotted a scorch mark that was on one of the Night Fury's pieces that was similar to one that she remembered Manfred's armor gotten during the Battle of Cape Girardeau

"Yeah that's defiantly them!" She replied as the last vehicle of the Drago Loyalist convoy was destroyed by one of the other post-humans

#"Do you know what frequency they're on?"# The Officer asked her

"No idea." She replied, "But I'll try the one they used during the Battle of Cape Girardeau!"

Goff pulled out her radio's transmitter and changed the radio's frequency to the one used by the Isotxian post-humans during the Battle of Cape Girardeau before speaking into the radio

"Can any of you guys read this?!"

[#"We can hear you loud and clear, who is this?"#] Manfred asked her

"Captain Lynette Goff, 132nd Armored Division." She replied, "Is that you guys we're seeing all the way up there?!"

[#"Yeah it's us."#] Manfred said, [#"We were heading south to join up with our brother's main force, but we ran into the back of his counter-attack against some of you guys in the airbase!"#]

#"The airbase is being held by Task Force Therian and a group of Air Marines that landed there after they took out the anti-airship guns!"# The Isotxian Officer said as he jumped into the conservation after Hans gave him the frequency, #"We were heading that way until we ran into you guys!"#

[#"Is our brother with them?"#] Manfred asked

#"No he's with General Spiros' in the _Jonah's_ operations center!"# The Officer replied, #"But I think Mrs. Schnitter is with them!"#

[#"Then let's not waste any more time here!"#] Manfred shouted

#"Affirmative, you guys fly on head, we'll catch up soon!"# The Isotxian Officer replied as Manfred, Harrison, and Julie led the 1st EACD toward the airbase as Goff put the transmitter away

"Ealar! Get us moving!" She shouted to Ealar, who drove the tank forward with the rest of the screening force

 **Farum Airbase**

 **Task Force Therian**

 **0425 Hours**

Barnes used his last plasma blast to destroy a BTR-40 as the Drago Loyalists pressed forward with their counter-attack on the airfield as the Isotxian Air Marines struggled to hold the line on the ground while the other post-humans continued to provide support

["I'm out of shots!"] Barnes shouted

"Same here!" Hiccup responded as Toothless tried to shoot a plasma blast at a BMP-1

{"Shit."} Barnes said under his breath while Samantha used her last plasma blast to knock the tracks off a T-55 plated in dragon-proof armor

["I'm out too now!"] Samantha shouted

[#"Barnes we might need to consider falling back because we're all starting to run low!"] Wensky shouted

[#"I think you're right Wensky, we're no help without any shots!"#] Barnes replied, [#"I'm really starting to regret coming here!"#]

[#"Me and Zoey are out of shots!"#] Leon shouted as Margaret lighting blasted a BRDM before her shields took a hit from a flak shell fired by a ZSU-57 which completely depleted them

["My shields are down! Cover me!"] Margaret shouted as she narrowly dodged a pair of bolas that were launched at her

{"Fuck this!"} Margaret said to herself as tried to engage her cloaking device, but it failed to activate as her armor gave her an audio warning

#"Warning, cloaking device has suffered a serious error and is currently not functioning."#

{"You got to be kidding me…"} Margaret said to herself as she repeatedly tried to activate her cloaking device while maneuvering to avoid incoming fire

["Barnes, my cloaking device isn't working!"] Margaret shouted after giving up on activating her cloaking device

["Margaret get out of here!"] Barnes shouted to Margaret before she was snared by a pair of bolas sending her crashing to the ground with the impact knocking her armor's systems out as dragon trappers rushed toward her as she struggled to break free

["Keep your head down!"] A Zippleback shouted as she flew a circle around Margaret and surrounded her with a cloud of gas before she ignited, throwing the dragon trappers away from her as Manfred, Harrison, and Julie landed around Margaret as the other Isotxian post-humans joined the fight

{"Manfred?! Harrison?!"} Margaret asked them

{"We'll catch up later, but now just hold still while we get these bolas off of you!"} Manfred replied as Julie fought off the dragon trappers while Manfred and Harrison got the bolas off of Margaret

{"Let's get out of here!"} Harrison shouted before they and Julie took off into the air while Barnes flew over to them

{"Are you okay?!"} He asked Margaret

{"My armor's damaged, but I'm fine."} She replied

{"Where did you guys come from?!"} Barnes asked Manfred and Harrison

{"We got called out for this too!"} Harrison replied

{"There's more of you guys than I remember there being."} Barnes said as he looked around at the other Isotxian post-humans

{"We'll explain it later Barnes, but for now let's get loyalists running in the other direction!"} Manfred replied

Barnes nodded as the Isotxian screen force began to move onto the battlefield and started firing at the exposed left flank of the counter-attack from long range, easily knocking out the Loyalists' vehicles as plasma fire from the _Bradley_ began to fall onto them while Calvin, in his Monstrous Nightmare form wearing his armor, and Cloudjumper flew out with Valka and Echo Squad on their backs from the broadside hangar bay, joining the fight

[#"I know you guys told me to stay on the _Bradley_ , but I got tired of sitting round!"#] Calvin shouted

[#"It's alright Calvin, we're glad to have you out here with us anyway."#] Barnes replied as Calvin and Cloudjumper went after the ZSUs in the rear of the Drago Loyalist force

Minutes later; the Drago Loyalist counter-attack was routed and Task Force Therian regrouped with the 1st EACD in the _Bradley_ 's Hangar

{"I would be mad at you guys for randomly showing up out of nowhere with more post-humans than I remember you having when you left Cape Girardeau, but since they almost had us on the ropes back there, I'm glad you guys did."} Barnes said to Manfred and Harrison after they landed in the hangar bay, {"So mind explaining to us what happened before all this?"}

{"Long story short, our government got tired of our forces usually getting their asses handed to them by dragons, so they decided to use some of the Gene Corp tech we captured from Gene Corp's HQ to make a division of post-humans to fight back with."} Manfred replied, {"And before you ask, all these new people you see willingly volunteered."}

"How did you get people to willingly volunteer to be turned into dragons?" Valka asked them

{"According to what the government told me most of them had been mortally wounded in combat and had no chance of survival."} Manfred replied before he looked at a Hobblegrunt and shouted to him cover over

{"Abe get over here!"} Manfred shouted to the Hobblegrunt, who rushed over

{"What is it sir?"} He asked him

{"Barnes, this is Sergeant Abeodan Dubois, he's the divisional interpreter and influential in all languages and dialects spoken in both Isotx, her commonwealths, as well as all the major languages spoken by the Eastern Imperials."} Manfred said to Barnes before he looked at Abe

{"Abe tell General Barnes a bit about you and how you ended up in this division."} Manfred said

{"Yes sir."} Abeodan replied, {"I used to be an interpreter for 831st Marine Battalion, a month ago we were deployed on the Island of Saipan to retake it after an Imperial Air Marine force had seized control a few weeks prior, shortly after landing we came under mortar fire and the foxhole I was in got hit, costing me both my arms, legs, lower jaw, and right eye and although I survived I wished I was dead as they rushed me to a hospital ship offshore which took me to a military hospital in Hawaii where they expected I wasn't going to last through the night before the G-men showed up in my room and offered me a place in this division…and as you can guess I accepted."}

{"Wow…"} He replied

{"If you want to make he isn't lying to you, we have his paperwork along with everybody else's on the aircraft carrier we were on which includes photographs for additional affect."} Manfred said to him

{"That won't be needed."} Barnes said before he looked back at Abeodan

{"So has the transformation affected your ability to do your job?"} He asked him

{"Yes…I tried to talk to a few locals after we landed to get information on enemy positions and they ran like hell from me."} He replied

Barnes laughed

{"You'll get used to it."} He said

{"Abe feel free to go back to whatever you were doing."} Manfred said to them

Abeodan nodded and left as Barnes watched him, noticing his transformation device before looking at Manfred

{"So I guess you managed to copy the transformation tech as well."} Barnes said to him

{"Don't ask me how our engineers did it because I don't know."} He replied, {"But I'm betting it involved a few Gene Corp scientists."}

{"Wouldn't surprise me either."} Barnes said as he looked around at the Isotxian post-humans

{"Hey have you ran into any vehicles that had dragon-proof armor plating on them?"} Julie asked Barnes

{"Yes…we encountered a BMP-3 at the airbase that it had equipped."} He replied as the foresaid BMP-3 was brought into the hangar bay by an APMSF Mallard

{"Is that it?"} Manfred asked him

{"Yeah."} He replied as the Mallard lowered the BMP-3 down to the floor before dropping it and then flying forward to land

{"We encountered a BTR that had that stuff on it, but we had Whispering Deaths to drop it into a sink hole."} Harrison said

{"Me and Hookfang flipped this over."} Barnes said as Reaper, Karlson, Catherine, and Tesla flew into the hangar

{"No need to explain, we've already heard."} Reaper replied

{"Margaret!"} Catherine screamed as she rushed over to Margaret, who was having her damaged armor taken off by APMSF Engineers

{"I'm fine mom."} She said

{"Calvin!"} Karlson shouted to Calvin after seeing him Cloudjumper and Echo Squad as she and Tesla made their way to them

{"We told you to stay on this airship!"} He said to Calvin

{"Okay so I was just supposed to stay here and watch them possibly get killed or captured?"} Calvin asked him

Karlson sighed

{"No…"} He said, {"But you could've at least told us before you went out there like that!"}

Calvin nodded

{"Sorry I should've at least told you."} He said

"Sir I can ensure you we had the situation under control." Katrina said to him

["I'm sure you did."] Karlson replied as he looked at Cloudjumper

{"I only went out there because of my rider, but there was never any major danger to us."} He said to him

{"I know you did."} He replied as Erwin, in his Skrill form, hurriedly landed in the hangar causing him to skid across the hangar floor into the back of the BMP-3

{"Nice landing…"} Reaper said with a snicker as Erwin stepped back from the BMP-3 and shook his head

{"It's been a while since I've did this."} He replied as Manfred, Harrison, and Julie ran over to him

{"Erwin?! Are you okay?"} Julie asked him

{"Yeah…growing up around you guys got me hit on the head a lot harder than that."} He replied before he, Manfred, Harrison, and Julie laughed

{"It's so good to be with you again Erwin!"} Manfred replied, {"Just wished it was under better circumstances."}

Erwin nodded

{"You guys showed up at the best possible time because we're now pushing deeply into Farum and with the Task Force Therian's ground forces now on the field, we can really start making progress."} He said as he looked up and saw Margaret as the Engineers were removing the last pieces of her armor

{"Margaret?!"} Erwin shouted before he rushed over to her

{"I'm fine Erwin, your brothers and sister saved me."} Margaret said to him before they nuzzled each other

"The armor took a pretty bad beating, so it might be a while before its operational again." One of the Engineers said to Margaret

["What about the cloaking device, if it hadn't malfunctioned she would've never gotten taken down!"] Catherine asked him before the Engineer pulled out the cloaking device for Margaret's armor

"Damn thing is burnt out; I'm surprised it even worked the onetime she said she used it before it malfunctioned." He replied before he looked at Margaret, "When's the last time your armor underwent a maintenance check?"

Margaret made a shrug-like motion with her wings before speaking

["We put it into a crate before we got married and I guess the maintenance guys forgot about it."] She said

"We'll there's no repairing this so we're going have to install a new one, which will extend the repair time for the armor even longer." The Engineer replied

Margaret sighed

{"All that matters is that you're okay."} Erwin said to her as he nuzzled her

{"Erwin what are you even doing here?! You're supposed to be commanding the attack!"} Margaret asked him

{"I wanted to see them."} Erwin said before he motioned to his siblings, who was explaining the creation of the 1st EACD to Reaper and Karlson

{"So how long are you guys going to be out of action?"} Julie asked Barnes

{"Maybe one or two hours when our shot counts are replenished."} He replied, {"So you and your division will have to take over."}

Manfred scoffed

{"Not going to be a problem."} He said

{"Good to hear."} Barnes replied as an Air Navy dropship flew onto the hangar and landed, dropping off Holland and Spiros

"I put some of my airships on patrol around the town, hopefully they ward off anymore counter-attacks." He said, "How are things going on in here?"

["Fine Admiral."] Manfred replied

"So you must be Erwin's brothers and sister?" Holland asked him

["Yes I'm Manfred."] He replied, ["And that's Harrison and Julie."]

"We're running into some stiff resistance in the town and in some areas they're trying to block the main roads with barricades using debris and Blackwater vehicles disabled by the EMP." Spiros said

["I'll order my men to start fitting bulldozer blades onto their Megathons, should make short work of any barricades."] Reaper said to him

"That will be very much appreciated." Spiros replied, "Erwin I hate to break you away from your family reunion, but we need you back on the _Jonah_."

Erwin sighed

["I'll be there."] He said to him

"Well actually since my fleet isn't any under any threat right now I'll be more than happy to take temporary control of the 7th Corps for you if you want to stay with your wife or go with your brothers and sister." Holland said to him

*"Go with your brothers and sister, I'll stay here."* Margaret said to him

Erwin smiled and kissed her

["I think I'll be going with my brothers and sister; we need to catch up on lost time."] Erwin said

Holland nodded

"We might want to check the systems on your armor first so you don't get any nasty surprises like your wife did." The Engineer said to Erwin, who nodded

"I'll have it sent over for you." Holland said as Heather and Windshear were approached by Valka

"So you must be Heather." Valka said to her

Heather nodded

"You must be Hiccup's mom, he told me about you earlier." She said

"Are the one who taught the resistance how to ride dragons?" Valka asked her

Heather sighed, but nodded

"Without the ability to ride their dragons the resistance would've been wiped out a long time ago and this invasion probably wouldn't be happening." She said

"There's no need to explain, at least your resistance is using their dragons for good." Valka replied

Heather nodded

"I'll introduce you to Ake when we get to Hafnia…if we can find him." She said to Valka, "I'm sure he'll be more than happy to meet the famed Vigilante."

"So Hiccup told you about that?" Valka asked her

"And just about everything else about what's happened on that island of yours since I was last there." She replied

"I wasn't there for most of it myself including the 'First' Gene Corp War." Valka said

"Yeah Hiccup mentioned that, he said that's when they first met the Coalition." Heather replied as she looked over at Calvin

"If you're wondering who that is, it's Calvin Karlson." Valka said to her

"Yeah Hiccup told me about him." Heather replied, "Is it true that he can turn into a Bewilderbeast?"

"Yes along with numerous other species of dragons." Valka said to her, "But that's his natural form."

"Hiccup also told me he was married." Heather replied

"Yes, to Emily, but she had to be left behind at Berk due to her current condition." Valka said

"Yeah they told me about that." Heather replied, "How old is he?"

"Well dragon-wise he's I'm guessing around your age group, but he's only been around for four years." Valka said, "But don't let that number fool you, he's rather intelligent."

"How?" Heather asked

"Doctor Ward, their chief medical officer, told me that she thinks that he and his sister, Sheva, who also stayed behind on Berk inherited some if not most of their parents' knowledge." Valka replied

"Who I guess is the other Nightmares that are with him?" Heather asked her

"Yes those are his parents." Valka replied, "Charles and Tesla and they're still very protective of both him and Sheva."

"Why was his sister left behind?" Heather asked her

"She has children of her own and she didn't want to leave them by their selves." Valka replied

"So both him and his sister are parents?" Heather asked her

She nodded

"Except his sister is a Stormcutter now, earlier in the war she and Emily were captured, but Calvin rescued both of them in a rather daring mission to the prison they were being held which helped lead the rest of this Task Force to it to free the others including Sheva's husband, who is the commander of the other task force" Valka said

"Sounds like their family has had it pretty rough." Heather replied and Valka nodded as Holland and Spiros boarded their dropship which then turned around and took off out of the hangar as Erwin continued to converse with Margaret and his siblings

{"So I guess the plan now is to clear out Farum and then continue the push to Farum?"} Manfred asked Erwin, who nodded

{"In a nutshell, yes."} Erwin replied

{"Any word about what's going down in Hafnia?"} Julie asked him

{"I haven't heard anything, but I'm sure Reaper and Karlson have been keeping in contact with Jayden."} He replied

{"So most of the ole group is here?"} Harrison asked

{"Pretty well."} Margaret replied, {"I actually missed all of us working together like this, we've been through a lot together."}

{"So what have you guys been up to besides this whole division thing?"} Erwin asked

{"Not much."} Manfred replied

{"Where did they put you guys?"} Erwin asked him

{"Some secret Special Projects base in the middle of the Amazon."} Julie replied

{"The Amazon?! I never got to be there."} Margaret said

{"It wasn't that great, the mosquitos and constant raining really ruined the experience of being there for us."} Harrison replied, {"But from what we heard, Cape Girardeau wasn't always a nice experience for you guys either."}

{"Just a few disciplinary problems, nothing really bad though."} Erwin said

{"What about you two?"} Harrison asked both him and Margaret

{"We enjoyed whatever time together we could get."} Margaret replied, {"But why did they have to keep the whole division thing secret though?"}

{"They feared a reaction from your leaders."} Julie said to her, {"Although I can't see them not reacting to our deployment."}

{"Okay guys, we're here to do a job, lets act like it?"} Manfred said to them, "Okay Erwin, you're the brains here, so what's the plan of attack?"}

{"Simple, we let Therian's ground forces take the lead and our forces follow theirs and clean up whatever leftovers they leave behind while we provide air support in ways that jets and helicopters can't or when they're not available."} Erwin replied

{"You make it sound easy."} Manfred said

{"Don't I always?"} Erwin replied, {"You know the saying, no plan survives contact with the enemy."}

{"We know that better than anybody."} Manfred said, {"But all this will be for nothing if Jayden's men and the USRF can't secure Hafnia."}

{"And they will, Jayden knows his stuff."} Erwin replied, {"I should know that because we did a few exercises together back at Cape Girardeau to get the 8th Legion ready to combat and get my forces more familiar with all the new tech the Coalition gave us."}

{"What kind of exercises?"} Manfred asked him

{"Adversary, he won five out of ten times and the five times I won, they were close enough to be considered pyrrhic."} He replied, {"Not bad for a man who only just got promoted to his position earlier this year."}

{"Well glad that's he on our side then."} Manfred said, {"And speaking about Jayden, how is he and Sheva doing, and Calvin and Emily as long as we're on that subject because I just noticed that neither Emily or Sheva are here."}

{"Well Emily gave birth last night and Sheva did about a month ago."} Margaret replied

{"Oh and what about Anna?"} Julie asked

{"Same, although we haven't seen hers outside a few pictures that got posted online."} Margaret replied, {"And neither have we seen Calvin and Emily's…besides Milo, although we haven't seen him since they left Cape."}

{"So I guess that means you two are sticking to your whole 'we're going to wait until the war is over before we start a family' business?"} Manfred asked while Margaret snorted

{"We just don't think we're ready for that yet."} Erwin replied, {"Plus I've been pretty busy with the whole managing an entire corps thing."}

 **Town of Farum**

 **Hairy Hooligan Expeditionary Forces(HHEF)**

Stoick, Spitelout, and Gobber were leading the HHEF as it followed the advance of Task Force Therian's Russian contingent into Farum Proper

"These loyalists aren't giving up this town without a fight!" Spitelout shouted

"We've faced this kind of resistance before Spitelout, all we have to do is keep pushing them back until they break!" Stoick replied as he was rushed by a Loyalist Berserker, a fanatical Drago Loyalist soldier who had been given drugs that inhibited their ability to feel pain and trained to rush enemy positions with little to no thought of self-preservation and were usually armed with melee weapons or in rare occasions, equipped with suicide vests called "Valhalla Jackets" as they were seen as a quick passage to Valhalla by their wearers

"TRAITOR!" The Berserker screamed as he tried to hit Stoick with his axe, but Stoick dodged it and punched the Berserker in the face which failed to even phase him due the pain inhibiting drugs although it made him stumble back

"You'll have to do better than that!" The Berserker screamed as he recovered and wiped the blood from one of the corners of his mouth

"Okay then!" Stoick replied as he noticed the nearby Russian BMPT-185 IFV "Terminator 26000" that was aiming its turret at the Berserker as he once again charged at Stoick with his axe before he was gunned down by the BMPT's coaxial machine gun

Based on the hull of a T-185 MBT, the BMPT-185 was a tank-support combat vehicle deployed by the Russian Military as well as the militaries of many other CIS countries and the South American Union armed with twin 30mm autocannons, a coaxial 7.62mm machine gun, four 140mm ATGM launchers, and twin 30mm automatic grenade launchers which were mounted in an unmanned turret while the crew of four operated the vehicle from inside the hull and was protected by an active point defense system, smoke dischargers, and bricks of NERA

#"Hostile down."# The BMPT's Commander said as Stoick turned his attention to the battle that was going on ahead of him as the HHEF's Powell tanks surged ahead

#"To Valhalla!"# One of the Powell's Commanders shouted as several Mallards flew over Stoick

"Come on! We got a lot of work to do before this night's over!" Stoick shouted as he, Spitelout, and Gobber followed the Powell tanks as a wave of berserkers emerged from the smoke coming from nearby burning buildings wielding axes, swords, spears, and AKMs with bayonets

"More of them?!" Spitelout shouted

"Aim for the head, that's the quickest way to bring them down!" A Russian Soldier shouted to them as he and the other Russian soldiers began shooting at the charging berserkers

"You heard him! Aim for their heads!" Stoick shouted as he picked up a discarded Isotxian M79 assault rifle and started firing it at the berserkers

The main service rifle of the Isotxian Self-Defense Forces, the M79 Rifle was the successor to the battle-proven M48 and copied many of its features although it was made of lighter materials to save weight and was chambered to fire the 5.56x45mm ISDF round, however it had shorter effective firing range which made the Isotxian Air Marines, Marines, and Paratroopers reluctant to replace their M48s with it.

"Where did the post-humans go?!" Gobber shouted to a nearby Russian

"No idea!" The Russian Soldier shouted, "Last time I heard they were dealing with an enemy counter-attack at the Blackwater airbase north of here!"

#"Just keep firing at those berserkers, don't let them get too close in case some of them have those suicide vests on!"# A Russian Tank Commander shouted

"You don't have to tell me that twice!" A Russian Officer replied as the Hairy Hooligans and Russian soldiers were joined by a group of Isotxians that had two 20mm anti-material rifles with them which they immediately deployed and began firing at the berserkers

[#"Get your heads down, this is going to be danger close!"#] A Post-Human Zippleback shouted as he flew over the Russians, Hairy Hooligans, and Isotxians before spraying his gas into the path of the oncoming Berserkers

"SHIT! Take cover!" A Russian Officer shouted as they took cover as the Zippleback came back around with his other head hanging low and ignited the gas, causing an explosion that killed or incapacitated the berserkers

"Is everybody alright?!" Stoick shouted as he heard coughing as the smoke from the explosion overtook them as well as multiple Russians swearing

"I'm alright!" Spitelout replied

"Same here!" Gobber shouted as Stoick looked at the Zippleback which was circling around

"Wait a minute! That isn't one of Barnes' men!" He shouted when he saw the markings on the Zippleback's armor as a Russian Officer looked at the Zippleback through his rangefinder

"Nyet! Those markings look Isotxian though!" The Officer said to Stoick as he gave him his rangefinder so he too could take a closer look at the Zippleback

"You're right, those are Isotxian markings!" He replied, "I think we just found out what General Schnitter's brothers and sister were recalled for!"

"I don't care who's markings are on them as long as they're burning the other guys and not ours." The Russian Officer said to him as Erwin, now clad in his armor, landed in front of them

"General Schnitter!" One of the Isotxians shouted as he and the other Isotxians saluted Erwin as Manfred, Harrison, and Julie landed behind him

"Shouldn't you be up there commanding the battle from one of the airships Erwin?" Stoick asked Erwin

["Change in plan."] Erwin replied, ["How goes the assault on the town?"]

A BMPT-185 rolled past them before Gobber replied

"Very well except that they keep throwing those berserkers at us!" Gobber said just as a lone berserker armed with a morning star came charging out of the smoke before Erwin lighting blasted him, throwing him back into the smoke

["I see that."] Erwin said before the Berserker remerged from the smoke as he once again charged toward Erwin before he was plasma blasted by Manfred, killing him

"Those berserkers have been stuffed full with drugs that completely prevent them from feeling any kind of pain." The Russian Officer said to Erwin, "We've found that the best ways to stop them are to either shoot them in the head or hit them really hard!"

Erwin glanced over at one of the Isotxians with the anti-material rifles

["Besides these 'berserkers', what else do they have?"] He asked

"Not much from what we've seen." Stoick replied, "I think your initial push into the outskirts much have stripped them of most of their vehicles and heavy weaponry, might explain why they're throwing so many of those berserkers at us."

["In other words they're getting desperate."] Manfred said

"When enemies get desperate, they're more likely to make bad decisions." The Russian Officer replied

["That can be a bad thing for us too though because desperate enemies can also put up a more desperate fight."] Julie said

{"Like the Imperials in Neubrandenburg."} Erwin said under his breath

"What was that?" Stoick asked him

["Nothing."] He replied, ["Just keep the attack going and never let up, but be careful because as my sister said desperate enemies will put up a harder fight."]

Stoick nodded

{"Come on Erwin, we got a job to do."} Manfred said to Erwin, who nodded before they took off

"All squads we're moving out!" The Russian Officer shouted to his men as Stoick, Spitelout, and Gobber gathered up their men

"So what's the plan Stoick?" Spitelout asked him

"We keep following these Russians and supporting their advance because if we cover them they'll cover us as well." Stoick replied

"You're the chief." Spitelout said to him

"Okay everybody we're moving on!" Stoick shouted as the Russians and Isotxians moved forward into Farum as a 1st Legion Megathon fitted with bulldozer blades rolled on past


	13. Chapter 12

"…" – Regular Speech

="…"= - Inside Head

{"…"} – Dragonese

["…"] – Translation Collar

*"…"* - Telepathic Speech

#"…"# - Radio/Telephone/PA System Speech

"…" Other Language(Russian, German, French, and ETC)

If you see a mixture of two or more of the above, that means they're using them all at once

Chapter Twelve: Operation Northern Star – The Battle of Smørumnedre - Task Force Nautilus and USRF POV

 **Port District - Hafnia, Zealand**

 **Task Force Nautilus – 8** **th** **Stormtrooper Legion**

 **September 19** **th** **, 2246/2011 - 0304 Hours**

Earc destroyed a bolas launcher on top of the roof of an office building by fire blasting it while Turner and the rest of Task Force Nautilus' post-humans fought with Drago Loyalist post-humans that were defending the main port facilities

[#"Earc if you're done over there, I could really use some help with help with this Monstrous Nightmare!"#] Turner shouted to Earc as he fought with a post-human Monstrous Nightmare

{"Hold still you two-headed devil!"} The Nightmare roared before Earc rammed him in the side, using the razor-sharp fin on the top of his head to cut through the Monstrous Nightmare's scales causing him to screech in pain and fall back

{"Thanks!"} Turner said to Earc

{"Don't thank me yet!"} He replied as the Monstrous Nightmare came back, this time with his fire jacket ignited

{"You'll pay for that you son of a bitch!"} The Nightmare roared as Earc and Turner dodged him

{"Sounds like you really pissed him off!"} Turner said to Earc

{"I can see that Turner!"} He replied as the Monstrous Nightmare turned around and shot a fire blast at Turner and Earc, who dodged it

*"I'll take his right flank, you take his left!"* Earc said to Turner, who nodded as they split apart and pursued the Monstrous Nightmare, attacking him from both sides forcing the Nightmare to fly closer to the roof tops as fighting between the 8th Legion, USRF, Blackwater, and Drago Loyalists raged on

{"This guy is fucking crazy!"} Turner shouted to Earc

{"Just keep on him!"} Earc replied before he contacted a APMSF Lieutenant with the call sign "Fisher Four"

[#"Fisher Four this is Reaver Two, get your men ready with those weapons because we got one hot Monstrous Nightmare heading straight for you!"#] He shouted to Fisher Four

#"Copy that Reaver Two."# Fisher Four replied as up ahead two teams of Stormtroopers were setting up weapons mounted on tall tripods

[#"Wait for my mark!"#] Earc shouted to him as he and Turner continued to chase after the Nightmare while preventing him from trying to escape until he was in position

[#"NOW!"#] Earc shouted as he and Turner pulled up as the stormtroopers fired the heavy duty stun cannons, which hit the Monstrous Nightmare with an intense wave of microwave energy that incapacitated the Loyalist Nightmare and causing him to crash onto the street as a third team of Stormtroopers rushed in to sedate and restrain him

#"This is Fisher Four, we have successfully incapacitated the target and ground teams are moving in to secure."# The APMSF Lieutenant said to Earc as he and Turner circled overhead

[#"Roger that Fisher Four, that was a great shot!"#] Earc shouted, ["Now get those microwave guns ready so we can do it again!"]

#"Affirmative, recharging microwave emitters!"# Fisher Four replied, #"Just bring us in another target and we'll be ready to go!"#

[#"Copy that."#] Earc said

{"So why are we not killing them?"} Turner asked

{"Because some of them might be like Niamh."} Earc replied, {"Come on let's go lure in another one."}

Turner nodded and followed Earc back into the fight before Turner noticed that somebody was trying to signal them using flares on the rooftop of a building in the nearby financial district

{"Hey Earc! I think somebody's trying to get our attention over there to our northwest!"} Turner shouted to Earc, who stopped to look at the display

{"Yeah I see it too!"} He replied

{"Should we go see what they want?"} Turner asked him

{"I'll go check it out, you stay here and keep everything under control."} Earc replied

Turner nodded as Earc flew toward the flares, activating his cloak so he wouldn't get spotted by any enemies on the way while Turner went back to lead the others in the fight against the Drago Loyalists

="This better not be an ambush."= Earc thought to himself as he came closer to the rooftop and saw that it was several USRF Fighters waving the flares around

"Surely by now one of them must have seen us!" One of them shouted

"Just keep waving those flares, eventually one of them have to take notice!" A Second Fighter replied as Earc disengaged his cloaking device and hovered just a few inches away from the rooftop

["What do you want?"] Earc shouted to them

"We need your help dragon!" One of them replied, "I am Ake Svendsen, leader of the United Scandinavian Resistance Force, who are you?"

["Brigadier General Earc Salmond, deputy commander of the 8th Stormtrooper Legion and Task Force Nautilus!"] Earc said to Ake, ["Again, what do you want?"]

"We need your help breaking through the Loyalist defenses blocking our advance to the port facilities and I understand that you and your men are trying to fight your way there as well!" Ake replied

["We are."] Earc said to him

"We would also like to establish a line of communication with your superior officer!" He added

Earc nodded

["I'll see what I can do."] He said as he contacted Jayden with his translation collar's radio

[#"Reaver Actual it's Reaver Two, I just made contact with a man claiming to be the leader of the USRF and he's requesting our help with breaking through the enemy defenses preventing his men from advancing to the port along with a line of communication with you."#] He said to Jayden

#"Hold on, let me get a look at this guy through your helmet cam."# Jayden replied as he remotely accessed the camera on Earc's helmet so he could identify Ake, #"Yeah that's defiantly him, are you guys in any position to go help them?"#

[#"Well Turner and the others are still fighting with the post-humans that the loyalists had defending the port, but after we're through with them we'll be open."#] Earc said

#"Copy that, I'm dispatching a Mallard to your location to pick them up, it'll be easier for us to work together in person rather than over a radio."# Jayden replied

"It isn't just us through, we also got Isotxian paratroopers with us." Sven said to Earc

[#"Did you hear that?"#] He asked Jayden

#"Yeah I heard him, how many paratroopers?"# Jayden replied

"Don't know, more of them keeping into the city though." Sven said

#"Very well, find whoever's leading them all and bring him with you."# Jayden replied

"One of you back down and get Lieutenant Maitane up here!" Ake shouted to one of his men, who slid the ladder back down to the ground before returning with Maitane

"Earc this is Lieutenant Maitane, he's currently the highest ranking paratrooper we know of that's made it to us." Ake said to Earc

"How's it going scaly?" Maitane asked Earc

["Swell, and please call me Earc Lieutenant."] He replied

"Sorry, but on to business, most of our men are still scattered all to hell across the outskirts and the city." Maitane said to Earc, "There _was_ supposed to be a group of commandoes who were going to take a large airstrip used by dragon trappers to ship captured dragons off to the mainland so we could use it to bring in heavy weapons and equipment, but we haven't seen or heard a damn thing from them."

#"Well I have because they came into contact with one of our units who I sent outside the city to thin the anti-air guns who wanted their help securing that airstrip has apparently been taken over by a Death Song."# Jayden replied

"A Death Song?! Here?!" Ake shouted

"What's a Death Song?!" Maitane asked

["All you need to know is that it's a dragon that likes to eat other dragons as well as people who get in it's way."] Earc replied

[#"What did you to tell them to do Jayden?"#] He asked Jayden

#"Pentrov contacted me on the matter and he requested reinforcements and supplies to help them deal with the Death Song along with the post-humans who were also apparently stationed there."# He replied

[#"Do you want me and Turner to send somebody over there?"#] Earc asked

#"Affirmative, return to the others and finish off the remaining loyalist dragons and then gather a group together and head that way."# Jayden replied, #"Sending you the coordinates of the airstrip now."#

[#"Coordinates received, Earc out."#] Earc said

["You guys stay here and wait for that Mallard that he sent for you to come pick you up."] He said to Ake and Maitane, who both nodded as Earc flew back to join the rest of the post-humans

"What were those dragon trappers thinking bringing a Death Song here?!" Ake shouted

"I guess you've seen one of those 'Death Song' things before?" Maitane asked him

"No…but I have heard about them from those who survived encounters with them." He replied, "If they don't take that thing down we're going to be in a lot of trouble."

 **Outskirts of Hafnia – Near the Smørumnedre Airstrip**

Oili, Asger, Fiak, and the other recruits were following Pentrov, Freja, and her outfit as they carried the APMSF stormtroope as well as Abra, his commandoes, and the rest of the equipment they received from Jayden to fight the Death Song as they approached the Smørumnedre Airstrip 

[#"Once we're inside that airstrip we will be using telepathy only because I want to catch that thing by surprise!"#] Pentrov said to them

{"The more and more they talk about this Death Song thing, the more I'm scared of it."}Fiak said to Asger and Oili

{"Just keep yourself together Fiak."} Asger replied as they started to come down for a landing once they were on the other side of the airstrip's perimeter wall, finding that the airstrip was littered with wrecked dragon traps, cages, and military vehicles, most of which were covered in amber

*"Holy shit that thing absolutely wasted these guys."* Freja said to Pentrov

*"Just keep your eyes and ears open, the Death Song could be anywhere."* He replied as the recruits dropped off the APMSF Stormtroopers, the Isotxians, and the equipment

*"We got a live one over here"* A Post-Human Monstrous Nightmare said to Pentrov after he found a post-human Gronckle, who was completely trapped inside a clump of amber

{"Oh no! Not you people too now!"} The Gronckle said before Pentrov clamped his mouth shut with his foot

*"Just shut up and you might just get out of this alive!"* He said to the Gronckle, who nodded

*"Now where is it?"* Pentrov asked him

*"In the hangar over there, it just took our commander in there."* He replied before a Stormtrooper placed a muzzle on him

*"He says it's that hangar over there."* Pentrov said to Freja as he motioned to the first most hangar

*"Are we sure we can trust him?"* She asked him

*"I'll take Oili and go check it out."* He replied, *"The rest of you stay here and get into position!"*

Freja nodded before she and Pentrov rejoined the other post-humans

*"Oili you're with me, we're going to do some recon."* Pentrov said to Oili, who nodded nervously and followed Pentrov toward the hangar as Freja directed the others into position

*"Just stay quiet, don't make _any_ noise."* Pentrov said to Oili before he cloaked and poked one of his heads around the corner into the hangar and immediately spotted the Death Song as the tail of a Monstrous Nightmare disappeared down it's throat before Pentrov quickly pulled his head back around

*"It's in here isn't it?"* Oili asked him and he nodded before Oili, out of curiosity, cloaked and poked one of her own heads around the corner and saw the Death Song as it licked the edges of its mouth and also saw the other post-humans as well as the pure dragons who were trapped in amber inside the hangar with it as well the remains of those that had already been eaten before she pulled her head back

*"So how are we going to take that thing down?"* She asked Pentrov

*"We lure it out of there so we can attack it from all sides."* He replied

*"And how do we do that?"* Oili asked Pentrov as he looked around and spotted the aircraft fueling station nearby

*"We catch it's attention."* He replied, *"And I think a nice big explosion should do the trick, follow me."*

Pentrov engaged his cloaking device and Oili did the same as she followed him toward the fueling tanks

*"See the pipes coming out of those tanks?"* He asked Oili, who nodded, *"Tear them off so the fuel leaks out."*

Pentrov teared off the pipe on of one the tanks causing jet fuel to spill onto the ground as Oili did the same with a second fuel tank and repeated the process with the third and fourth tanks

*"What now?"* Oili asked him as he started breathing out his gas

*"Just follow me."* He replied before he started moving across the airstrip, leaving a trail of gas behind him and Oili until they were a safe distance from the fueling station before he ignited the gas with a spark which then ignited the jet fuel leaking from the fuel tanks that quickly exploded followed shortly by the fuel tanks, catching the attention of the Death Song which emerged from the hangar to investigate, immediately spotting Oili and Pentrov as the explosion had knocked out their cloaking device

{"Uhhh I think it sees us!"} Oili said to Pentrov

{"RUN!"} He shouted before they took off as the Death Song spat some of its sap out at them, narrowly missing them

["Engage!"] Freja shouted as she and the other post-humans descended onto the Death Song, hitting it from all sides at once as the Isotxian commandoes and Stormtroopers started hitting it with their small arms and light weapons as it kept spitting it's sap at the attacking post-humans, knocking some out of the air and trapping them in amber

{"Incoming!"} Pentrov shouted as he and Oili maneuvered to avoid a sap projectile

#"That bloody bitch can take a lot of punishment!"# Abra shouted

[#"Just keep hitting it with everything you have!"#] Pentrov replied

#"What do you think we're doing ?!"# Abra shouted, #"We're not used to things taking this long to kill!"#

[#"I don't think our fire is doing anything to it!"#] Freja shouted

[#"I don't think it is either Freja!"#] Pentrov replied, [#"We need to come up with a new plan and fast!"#]

[#"Call in a fucking airstrike!"#] Freja shouted

[#"Affirmative!"#] Pentrov replied as he contacted Jayden on his radio

[#"Reaver Actual it's Athena Five, we have engaged the Death Song, but the thing is proving to be an absolute bitch to kill!"#] He shouted to him, [#"We're going to need an airstrike!"#]

[#"Roger that Athena Five, redirecting two A-15s to your location!"#] Jayden replied as Pentrov and Oili avoided another sap projectile

[#"Tell them to hurry because this thing is knocking us out of the sky like flies with a flyswatter!"#] Freja shouted

{"Pentrov!"} Oili shouted before she pushed Pentrov out of the way of a third sap projectile and narrowly avoided it herself

{"Thanks!"} Pentrov replied as the two A-15s sent by Jayden began to circle around the airstrip

#"This is Razor Actual, we have visual on target, initiating our attack run!"# One of the A-15's Pilots said over the radio before they both came down for their first attack run, firing their rotatory pulse cannons and Folding-fin aerial rockets(FFARs) at the Death Song

#"Good hits on target, but target is not down!"# The Second A-15 Pilot shouted as the Death Song roared at them, disorientating the senses of Pentrov, Oili, and the other post-humans as the A-15s came back around for another attack run on the Death Song as it shot it's sap at them as they started firing their pulse cannons at it and FFARs at it, striking several hits on it

[#"Keep hitting it!"#] Pentrov shouted to the A-15 Pilots as they came back around for a third attack run on the Death Song

{"Lets hope that this last run does it over!"} He said to Oili as the A-15s started firing at the Death Song, which finally collapsed into the smoke cloud coming from the burning refueling station under their fire as they flew over it

#"Target is down! I repeat, target is down!"# The First A-15 Pilot shouted as they circled around the airstrip as most of the post-humans sighed in relief

#"I don't have a visual on the target!"# The Second A-15 Pilot shouted

#"Me neither!"# The First Pilot shouted, #"Can any of you down there confirm that the target is down?!"#

[#"Negative, but I'm going down for a closer look."#] Pentrov said as he and Oili landed near the smoke cloud

{"Stay close to me."} He said to Oili as they went into the smoke cloud, finding the seemingly dead Death Song laying on the ground

[#"The target has been neutralized."#] Pentrov said to the A-15 Pilots before the Death Song lifted up its head and shot Pentrov with a sap projectile, throwing him to the ground and freezing him in place as the Death Song lifted itself off the ground

{"Oh my gods…"} Oili said to herself as the Death Song roared at her

{"Oili! RUN!"} Pentrov shouted to her

#"What does it take to fucking kill this thing?!"# One of the A-15 Pilots shouted as they prepared for another attack run on the Death Song as Oili ran to Pentrov as the Death Song was distracted by Freja and the other post-humans who continued to hit it with their fire

{"What are you doing?! You're going to get yourself killed!"} Pentrov shouted at Oili

{"Getting you out of here!"} She replied as she sprayed her gas over him and ignited it, shattering the amber, {"Come on let's get out of here!"}

Pentrov got up, but immediately collapsed as Oili realized that his rear legs were still entrapped in a clump of amber while the A-15s came back around for a bombing run on the Death Song

#"Lets see that bitch survive these babies!"# One of the A-15 Pilots shouted

{"There's nothing you can do Oili, get out of here and save yourself!"} Pentrov shouted to Oili

{"I'm not leaving you!"} She replied as she grabbed Pentrov by the backs of his necks and started to drag him toward the shallow depression between the runaway and the landing strip while the A-15s rapidly approached before Asger and Fiak landed

{"Help me get him out of here!"} Oili shouted to them before they rushed to help her drag Pentrov into the depression as the A-15s prepared to drop their bombs

{"Get your heads down!"} Pentrov shouted to them as the A-15s dropped the entirety of their bombloads onto the Death Song, killing it in the resulting explosion as Oili, Asger, Fiak, and Pentrov took cover in the depression as hot shrapnel flew over their heads

{"What were you guys thinking?! You could've gotten yourselves killed!"} Pentrov shouted to them after they got up and Fiak had smashed the sap around his rear legs

{"You're welcome…"} Fiak replied as Pentrov sighed

{"What you guys did was stupid and irresponsible…but it also saved my life and I guess I owe you that much."} Pentrov said to them as he looked over at the Death Song's body with his right head as a stormtrooper cautiously poked its snout with the barrel of his pulse rifle

"It's dead!" The Stormtrooper shouted out making Pentrov sigh in relief before he looked back at Oili, Asger, and Fiak

{"Take advantage of this downtime to get some R&R, me and the others will sweep the perimeter for any stragglers that might have gotten away when that Death Song got loose."} Pentrov said to them before he took off while nearby two APMSF Stormtroopers searched the hangar that the Death Song had been eating in earlier

#"We got multiple dragons in here trapped in the sap including a few post-humans, loyalists and a few mind-controlled ones!"# One of the Stormtroopers shouted as a APMSF Flame Trooper rushed in after them

{"Should we help them get those people out?"#} Fiak asked Asger and Oili

{"It's part of we signed up for…and they might be people we knew."} Asger replied before he, Fiak, and Asger rushed over to the hangar to help the stormtroopers free the pure and post-human dragons entrapped in the sap

"Hey give me a hand with this Zippleback over here!" A Stormtrooper shouted to Oili as he and another stormtrooper tried to get the mind control collars off the necks of a trapped post-human Zippleback as it wildly slung it's heads around before Oili rushed over and grabbed both of the Zippleback's necks before pinning them down allowing the stormtroopers to safely remove the collars, freeing the Zippleback from their effect while a APMSF Flame trooper melted the sap it was trapped in with his flamethrower

"Somebody contact the _Rushmore_ so we can get these people out of here before somebody realizes we're here!" A APMSF Stormtrooper shouted as Oili released the Zippleback's necks and looked down at it as she tried to catch her breath

{"Hey are you hurt?"} Oili asked the Zippleback

{"Everything hurts…"} She replied weakly before she slowly lifted up one of her heads to look around, {"Where…where am I?"}

{"Just outside of Hafnia."} Oili said to her

{"Hafnia?!" Oh…."} The Zippleback replied before her head fell back down to the ground, {"Last thing I can clearly remember was being in that camp they put me in after separating me from husband and child."}

{"Oili! I need your help over here with this one!"} Asger shouted to Oili which made the Zippleback lift up both her heads

{"Asger?!"} She asked shocked

{"Embla?!"} Asger replied before he rushed over to them

{"You know her?!"} Oili asked him

{"Know her?! She's my wife!"} He replied

{"Why…are you wearing that armor?!"} Embla asked Asger

Asger chuckled

{"It's a long story my love, but thank Odin you're alive!"} He said to her as he began to nuzzle her, {"Can you get up?"}

Embla tried to stand up, but fell down as a APMSF Medic rushed over to them

"What's going over here?!" The Medic asked Oili and Asger

["She's my wife!"] Asger replied

The Medic sighed

"Alright, I know you're probably excited to be reunited with each other again, but she's still recovering from the lingering effects of being mind control." He said

["How long will she be like this?!"] Asger asked him

"Depends on how long she's been under mind control, but the longest I've seen it take for somebody like to get back on feet is a week." The Medic replied

Asger nodded as another APMSF Medic scanned Embla with a medical scanner

"She's good." The Medic with the Scanner said to the First Medic, who looked back at Asger and Oili

"A VTOL is coming to take her and the others back to the _Rushmore_ where they'll take good care of them." He said to them

["Are you certain they will?!"] Asger asked him

"They took care of you when we pulled you guys out of that conversion camp didn't they?" He asked him

["But what if the VTOL carrying her is shot down?!"] Asger asked

"It won't, I promise!" The Medic replied, "Our VTOLs have some of the most advanced defensive systems in our world on them on top of being heavily armored, they very rarely get shot down nowadays."

["Yeah _rarely_."] Asger said to him

"We're also in an active combat zone, so the VTOL is going to have at least two gunships or fighters escorting it to the _Rushmore_ and will protect it even if it's forced down and the pilots of the VTOL will also activate a distress beacon which will alert any nearby forces that they're in trouble as well as _Rushmore_ which will no doubly dispatch a unit to save them." He replied, "Your wife will be perfectly safe."

["I'll hold you to that."] Asger said to him

"Okay if you really want to make sure she makes it to the _Rushmore_ you can go with the VTOL then as long as you make sure it's okay with your CO." He replied

["CO?"] Asger asked and the Medic grunted

"Your commanding officer, who I believe is Colonel Pentrov." He replied, "Now excuse as I have a job to do."

The Medic moved on

{"Was that really necessary?"} Oili asked Asger and he sighed

{"No…it wasn't."} He said, {"But I'm still going to ask Pentrov if I can accompany them to that airship as I want to be with her."}

Oili nodded

{"Who is she?"} Embla asked Asger

{"This is Oili, she's a…business partner as you can say."} He replied

{"It's nice to meet you."} Oili said to Embla

{"You're a soldier?"} Embla asked her

{"You can say that; we were both rescued from one of those camps."} She replied

{"Oh…the camp…that gods forsaken camp, I was in that hellhole for two days."} Embla said

{"What about Avondale?!"} Asger asked her

{"Avondale…they…they took her from me before they sent me out on one of those train machines."} She replied before she started crying

{"We'll…we'll find her Embla, I promise you, we'll find her."} Asger said to her as he placed one of his heads against one of hers as Freja landed outside the hangar and came inside

{"Guess Pentrov told you three to sta-…what's going on here?"} Freja asked them

*"That's his wife, we just found her in here with two of those mind control collar things on her."*Oili replied and Freja nodded

*"So I guess Pentrov let you two and that Deadly Nadder stay here after saving his ass back there?"* She asked her

*"Yes."* Oili replied, *"He wanted me to leave him there."*

*"That's just Pentrov for you, I guess he chewed you out afterwards?"* Freja asked her

*"He did."* Oili replied

*"Give him a while he'll show his appreciation sooner or later."* Freja said to her, *"But none of the less you do have two kids back at base that I'm sure you don't want to leave motherless…did you save him because he looked like your son?"*

Oili quietly hissed

*" _Yes_."* She said

*"Thought so."* Freja replied, *"But Pentrov is one of Task Force Therian's most valued veterans, we're glad that you guys saved him and he is too and as I said, he'll show it eventually."*

*"Just hope I live long enough to see that."* Oili said

*"You will, you're learning the ropes pretty quick."* Freja replied, *"We better leave these two alone for a while and go help free the others."*

Oili nodded and left with Freja

Meanwhile in the Airstrip's Offices; Abra and the other Isotxian Commandos were searching through desk drawers and filing cabinets for information on Blackwater and Loyalist positions and troop deployments in the area

"Sergeant I don't think there's anything in here!" One of the Commandos shouted

"Just keep looking!" Abra replied as he tried to break into a locked drawer in the main desk, "I think there might be something in this drawer though because whoever was using this desk made sure nobody could get into it!"

Abra gave on trying to open the drawer and pulled out his HG11 and used it to shoot the lock on the drawer before opening it and finding a brown tube-like device with metal rings around it with scribbles and symbols on it with the ring closest to the front opening shaped like a dragon's mouth

"What the bloody hell is this thing?" Abra asked as he pulled out the device and studied it

"What is it sir?" A Commando asked him

"Don't know." He replied, "But it's defiantly something."

"Looks like a fancy thermos." The Commando said

"This defiantly isn't a thermos." Abra said as he lightly shook the device before looking down into the front opening, but saw nothing

"Should we keep looking for any intel sir?" The Commando asked Abra as he placed the device onto the desk

"No, there's defiantly nothing in here we can use." He replied, "But keep everything in place just in case there's something in here that our scaly friends out there could use."

As Abra holstered his HG-11, the flames from the burning refueling station shined through the window and into the rear opening on the device causing it to project an image into the nearby wall

"Hey Sergeant! Look, something's coming out of that thing!" The Commando shouted to Abra as he pointed to the projection on the wall

"What the?!" Abra asked as he approached the projection to get a closer look at it, "It's a map of the island showing what looks like all the dragon nests and what kind of dragons live in them, must have belonged to one of the tribes of trappers or hunters that Drago's hired."

Abra picked up the device and the projection faded away

"Where'd it go?" The Commando asked as Abra looked at the fire

"That fire must have caused it to project that image." He replied as he studied the device noticing the keyhole in it, "It looks like there might be more images, but you need a key to access them."

"What kind of key though?" The Commando asked him

"I have no idea." He replied, "Let's go show this to our scaly friends and see what they make of it."

Abra placed the device under his belt before he left the Office Building with the Commando

 **Over Southern Hafnia**

 **USAS** _ **Rushmore**_ **– Hangar Bay; United Scandinavian Resistance Front**

 **0358 Hours**

The Mallard carrying Ake and Maitane landed inside the _Rushmore_ 's hangar bay where Jayden and Samuel were waiting for them as they got off the Mallard

"You must be General Henderson." Ake said mistakenly to Samuel, thinking he was Jayden due to his older age

"You got the wrong guy." Samuel replied as he motioned to Jayden

"Oh…I apologize; I normally expect men of your rank to be…" Ake said

"Older? I know, it's not normal in my world either and to tell you the truth I wasn't expecting to be promoted to this rank either." Jayden replied as Maitane noticed his transformation device

"You're a scaly?" Maitane asked him

Jayden looked at his transformation device

"Oh…yes I am a post-human." He said, "Stormcutter if you want to know."

"Stormcutter, last time I saw one of those I was just a boy, in fact they were almost gone even before the Romans came." Ake replied

"So I've heard, in fact I've heard that a lot of the rare dragon species used to be more common in the past before people started trying hunting them to extinction." Jayden said, "But to fair, nobody ever thought of trying to find out why they were constantly attacking before recently."

"We've admittedly learned more about dragons than we have in the past decades and we'll make corrections where they're needed." Ake replied, "But those corrections will wait until after the war."

"I hope so because back where I come from people are getting rather pissed off about how dragons are getting pounded during this war." Jayden said, "But more on that later, let's get to business, I have just received word that we have slain the Death Song and taken control of that airstrip."

"Is it open for business?" Maitane asked him

"Besides a few craters in the landing strip that we had to make to kill that Death Song, it's open for business." He replied

"Good my boys are going to need armor support in order to break through the enemy's defenses in the financial district." Maitane said to him, "Some help from your forces would be great as well."

"My forces are making good headway with our current push into the city including the one we have going toward the main port facilities." He replied

"Those facilities are heavily fortified General; it'd be better if we'd attacked from two directions rather than just one." Ake said to him and Jayden nodded

"I see your point; we have been facing rather stiff resistance in the port district including a previously unreported dragon hunter presence." He replied

"Dragon hunters?" Maitane asked, "We heard those guys can be a rather nasty bunch, but I'm sure they're worst when fighting them as dragons like you guys do…speaking of which wouldn't you be more help if you were in dragon form out there helping?"

"Trust me I much rather would be out there fighting, but the scale of this operation calls me to up here directing the attack from our operations center." Jayden replied, "But we can't hold off on our attack on the port facilities because the longer it takes for us to secure them, the more time Drago has to use this city's ports to bring in reinforcements which means more trouble for all of us, if not defeat."

Ake sighed

"I cannot deny that, if we can't secure that port everything we and the Isotxians have put into preparing for this invasion will likely go to waste." He said

"What about the men you have at the airstrip? Can't you at least send them our way?" Maitane asked

"That I can do, but they're mostly fresh recruits." Jayden replied

"We'll take anything we can get right now." Ake said to him

"I'll contact their commanders immediately." He replied

"Maybe those 'fresh' recruits could benefit from somebody like you being down there?" Ake asked

"I've already sent one of my deputy commanders that way to check on them, he should be there by now." Jayden replied

"Jayden he's right, you being down there with those guys could speed things up a bit." Samuel said, "Plus I think you do better on the field anyway."

"You think you can handle everything up here?" He asked him

"Jayden I've been in military for over ten years, I think I'll do just fine without you holding my hand." He replied, "Just go do the thing you're good at, plus I doubt Erwin is going to stay put either as he likes to near or in the thick of things and he commands a force twice as big as this ours."

"Alright you win, just let me change." Jayden said before he left

"So have you long have you been fighting alongside him?" Ake asked Samuel

"Since he first joined the military, Jayden's a great soldier and an even better leader which is how he got the APMSF's attention." He replied

"Despite his uncle being a dirty fucking traitor?" Maitane asked him

"Jayden is as loyal as they come and plus Jayden and Martin Henderson have always been enemies." He replied

"A family feud?" Ake asked him

"Yes, one that dates back to the darkest days of the Second Civil War when you had Hendersons fighting for the APP and the Republican Party and for them the war never really ended." He replied, "For Jayden it started with Martin and his father after the latter receive the family fortune and business which made Martin bad enough that he hired a hitman to kill Jayden's dad although Jayden didn't know until earlier this year when the APMSF reopened the case when they began to suspect Martin was up to something."

"Money is one hell of a drug." Maitane said

"Well after having Jayden's dad knocked, Martin came in and took care of Jayden and his mother until he got his hands on their bank accounts and when Jayden turned eighteen he took them to the cleaners and left them out to dry leaving them with nothing to their name and sometime afterwards Jayden's mom took her own life leaving him completely by himself which is what really made him hate Martin as he also ran the family business to the ground." Samuel replied, "In fact Jayden hated him so much that one-time Martin pissed off the government so bad with one of his radio broadcasts that they sent the APMSF after him and Jayden finally got his revenge when he tipped them off forcing Martin to flee the country to Europe from where he used his old military contacts to make Jayden couldn't advance in rank or receive a commission until the APMSF took notice of his skills and they began investigating what was going on which was also when they noticed that were selling weapons to a private army that Martin had been secretly building up to try to overthrow the government with Drago's help, but we made sure that didn't happen."

"What kind of sick son of a bitch would do something like that?" Maitane asked

"Martin Henderson." Samuel replied, "But Jayden has every intention of hunting down his uncle and making sure that he can't hurt anybody ever again."

"Does he have family?" Ake asked

"Yes, he has a distant uncle who is also involved in the APMSF and he got married earlier this year to another post-human Stormcutter who he was imprisoned with after being captured in the Archipelago Wars and they made four little Stormcutters, who are with their mother back at our main base with her brother's wife, who also had kids." Samuel replied

*"You know you could've at least asked me if I wanted them to know my entire family history."* Jayden said to him as he emerged from the cargo bay in his Stormcutter form

"Just wanted them to know who they're working with." Samuel replied as an APMSF Engineer placed Jayden's translation and transformation device around his neck

"Impressive, with that eye color of yours and I didn't know it was you, I wouldn't be able to tell you apart from the actual thing." Ake said to Jayden as he noticed the scars on Jayden's horn

["Leftovers from my ' _stay_ ' in that Gene Corp Prison."] Jayden said to him and Ake nodded

"You're the only man I know that managed to escape from one of Gene Corp's prisons with his life." Ake replied

["I didn't escape, I was broken out by Task Force Therian, specifically my wife, her brother, his then fiancé, and his squad."] Jayden said to him, ["And I wasn't the only one who was broken out from that hellhole, there was also my own squad, a doctor, and another Coalition officer along with the other prisoners, most of which are now either part of my task force or Therian."]

"Most?" Maitane asked him

["There was few Romans as well including Tullus."] Jayden replied, ["But after being freed from that prison we were forced to go on the run by Drago Bludvist which led us to our… _introduction_ to Valka Haddock and her dragons which then led to the Battle of Dragon Mountain."]

"We know of the Battle of Dragon Mountain, your victory there helped inspired hundreds of my people to pick up arms against Drago causing our ranks to swell which is what has made this uprising possible." Ake said to him

["We do our best."] Jayden replied as APMSF Engineers started to assemble his armor on him, ["Just let the engineers get my armor on me and I'll be good to go."]

"That shit must weigh a ton." Maitane said to him

["It doesn't weight as much as it looks, the armor itself is actually pretty light so most of the weight comes from the extra stuff built into it like the communications gear, shield generator, power system, and so son."] Jayden replied

"I guess it's that kletonium shit we keep hearing about?" Maitane asked and Jayden nodded

"Kletonium?" Ake asked

["It's a synthetic material used exclusively by the APM as armor plating, it's very light and flexible, but it's a thousand times more durable than steel."] Jayden replied, ["It's one of the main edges that we have over the Romans and Blackwater along with just have more and better stuff.]

"Synthetic?" Ake asked him

{"Oh god…"} Jayden said to himself

["Synthetic means that it's made using chemicals."] Jayden replied

"So it's not natural?" Ake asked him

["Yes that's what synthetic means."] He replied, ["A lot of the stuff we use back home is synthetic as it's better for the environment and saves resources."]

"What about food?" Maitane asked him

["There _is_ synthetic foods, particularly when it comes to meats, but I prefer the actual stuff although some people say you can't tell the difference."] He replied

"Everybody has different tastes." Ake said to him

["But along with that there's also drugs that are made synthetically as well as fabrics, lumber, rubber, metal, and so on."] Jayden replied

"Can everything be made synthetically?" Maitane asked him

["There's actually quite a few things that can't although I can't name any of them for you."] Jayden replied, ["If you really want to know more about synthetics ask the people who make the stuff."]

 **Smørumnedre Airstrip**

 **0405 Hours**

Oili was drinking water from a small pond near the airstrip while behind her Earc, Freja, and Pentrov were discussing the device that Abra had found inside the offices

{"Whoever designed that device knew what they were doing because they made it almost impossible to use without the key."} Earc said to Freja and Pentrov

{"It isn't a key that goes into the hole on that thing, it's a dragon tooth."} Freja said, {"Ever heard of a Snow Wraith?"}

{"I've heard the stories about them, but never seen one myself."} Earc replied

{"It's a dragon species that exclusively lives in cold weather, a pack of them used to terrorize my village every winter when I was girl before my father and the other men of the village discovered their lair and slayed them and my father gave me one of their teeth when they returned and it looked exactly like that hole."} Freja said to him

{"Do we have any of those?"} Earc asked Pentrov

{"Not that I know of."} He replied, {"But we know somebody who might know where we can find one."}

{"Valka."} Freja said and Pentrov nodded

{"Well as I said, whoever built that thing knew what they were doing and so they probably installed some kind of emergency release just in case they didn't have the tooth of a Snow Wraith handy."} Earc said, {"Plus I'm sure we can just use one of those 3D Printer contraptions to make a fake Snow Wraith tooth."}

{"Good idea."} Pentrov replied, {"And if that don't work and we can't find another way to unlock that thing, we're going have to go looking for a Snow Wraith."}

{"There has to be some living in the icy wastes north of Berk because that's their kind of neighborhood."} Freja said as Pentrov looked back at Oili as she started to drink from the pond with her other head

{"Why do you keep looking at Oili? Is it because she helped save your ass from being turned into mincemeat?"} Freja asked him

{"No, there's just something about her that makes me not able to stop looking."} He replied

{"Well she is beautiful…in a dragonistic way."} Earc said to him, {"Is she the Vagle woman?"}

{"Yes."} Freja replied

{"Can she be trusted?"} Earc asked

{"Well the Bewilderbeast didn't pick anything bad up about her while we were back at base."} Freja said to him

{"I can hear you from over here you know!"} Oili shouted back at them

{"Don't mind Earc, he's just naturally overly cautiously."} Pentrov shouted to her as Samuel contacted Earc on his translation collar's radio

#"Earc are you here over?"#

[#"Yes Samuel I'm here, what is it over?"#] Earc replied

#"Are you at that airstrip with Freja and Pentrov?"# Samuel asked him

["Yes, we were actually just discussing something."] Earc replied

#"Good, you guys have now orders, you're to head back to the city and support the Isotxian and USRF forces fighting in the financial district south of the main port facilities."# Samuel said, #"Sending you the coordinates now."#

["Affirmative, coordinates received."] Earc replied

{"Oili go get the others together, we're moving out!"} Pentrov shouted to Oili

{"Okay!"} Oili replied as she ran back to the airstrip

#"Also on another note, Jayden's had a change in heart and he'll be joining you guys at the coordinates."# Samuel said

[#"Why am I not surprised?"#] Earc replied

#"You know how he is Earc."# Samuel said, #"Although I played a part in convincing him to go out there."#

[#"He would've done it eventually."#] Earc replied, [#"Also Samuel, we found something at this airstrip, it's some kind of device that I think you and Jayden need to have a look at."#]

#"What kind of device?"# Samuel asked him

[#"It's some sort of projector that only works when you shine the light from a dragon's fire into it, it currently shows a map but I think there's more in it, but they're behind a lock that uses the tooth of a dragon known as a Snow Wraith as a key."#] Freja replied

#"A projector?"# Samuel asked, #"What kind of map is it showing?"#

[#"It's a map that shows all the dragon nests in this region, so we think it might belong to dragon trappers or hunters."#] Earc replied

#"Take it to Jayden and have him look at it."# Samuel said to him

[#"Affirmative, Reaver Two out."#] Earc replied

{"Where's the device now?"} He asked Freja and Pentrov

{"I left it with one of my men."} Freja said

{"Go get it."} Earc replied

Freja nodded and left

{"I think I might have a hunch on who built that thing."} Pentrov said

{"Educate me then."} Earc replied

{"His name's Viggo Grimborn, he's the chieftain of a dragon hunter tribe that Drago's brought in to help with his operations, we ran into him a few months ago during an op when we attacked a dragon trapper stronghold where he ambushed our advance team who landed in the stronghold just ahead of the stormtroopers, rushing through their shields with his brother and a few other hunters and knocking them out cold using war hammers."} Pentrov said, {"But fortunately the stormtroopers landing shortly afterwards and prevented the Grimborns and their men from dragging them away and that was also the last time we saw them."}

{"You sure it's him that built it?"} Earc asked him

{"It's just a hunch."} Pentrov replied

{"Well a _hunch_ is better than nothing."} Earc said to him, {"What his brother's name?"}

{"Ryker, he's the brawn of the duo while Viggo is presumably the brains."} Pentrov replied, {"But if that device is indeed theirs, they're no doubly going to want it back because I have no doubt whatever else is inside that thing is important to them."}

{"Then let's be ready for them."} Earc said to him

 **Hafnia Main Port Facilities**

Ryker was overseeing the loading of captured dragons, equipment, and supplies onto ships as the distant sounds of battle grew gradually less distant

"Mr. Grimborn!" A Blackwater Officer shouted to Ryker as he approached him

"What is it?" Ryker asked, annoyed

"We got a telegram from your brother in Asloa, he wants to know if you have your little device with you." The Officer replied'

Ryker's eyes suddenly widened as he quickly began feeling around his belt for the device that contained information vital for the Grimborn's dragon trapping operations and realized that it wasn't there

="I must have dropped it at the airstrip when we picking up the dragons!"= He thought to himself

"You don't have it do you?" The Blackwater Officer asked him

"I must have dropped it at the airstrip when we were picking up those dragon!" He replied, "Do you still have contact with it?"

"No, we lost all contact with it during the EMP!" The Officer said, "And last we heard, one of our guys outside the city spotted a few post-humans heading that way with Isotxians and APMSF VTOLs."

"Oh gods!" Ryker said, "If the Coalition gets their hands on that device it could spell the end of our operations! You have to send people to retake it!"

"Sir all of our forces are tied down between the fighting in Frederikkssund and in the city, we don't have anybody left to send." The Officer said to him, "Is that device this important to you guys?!"

"Yes! It contains information that is essential to our tribe's dragon trapping operations and the Coalition can use that information to seriously harm us!" Ryker replied

"Hey I wasn't the one who dropped the damn thing." The Blackwater Officer said to him, "Maybe you guys shouldn't have put all that important information in that one contraption?"

Ryker tightened his fists

"Unless you want to die in this battle, I suggest you help me recover that device!" He said to him

"What did I say to you?! We don't have anybody to spare right now because we're under attack!" He replied

"Then you can explain that to Drago when the Coalition uses the information from that _device_ to tear apart his dragon trapping and hunting operations!" Ryker said to him

The Blackwater Officer sighed

"I'll see what I can do." He said to Ryker, "But I'm not going to make you any promises!"


	14. Chapter 13

"…" – Regular Speech

="…"= - Inside Head

{"…"} – Dragonese

["…"] – Translation Collar

*"…"* - Telepathic Speech

#"…"# - Radio/Telephone/PA System Speech

"…" Other Language(Russian, German, French, and ETC)

If you see a mixture of two or more of the above, that means they're using them all at once

Chapter Thirteen: Operation Northern Star - The Battle for the Port – Task Force Nautilus and USRF POV

 **Financial District - Hafnia, Zealand**

 **Task Force Nautilus**

 **September 19** **th** **, 2246 – 0510 Hours**

Oili, Fiak, and the other recruits were following Pentrov as they flew with Freja, Earc, and their units toward the Financial District

{"The sun is going to start rising in another hour."} Pentrov said to Freja and Earc

{"We know Pentrov, we got clocks too."} Freja replied before they started to come under fire from the heavily fortified buildings in the city blocks surrounding Hafnia's main facilities

[#"We got hostiles garrisoned in the structures in the city blocks near the port!"#] Earc shouted. [#"Pentrov! You and the other Zipplebacks clear them out!"#]

[#"Roger that, all Zipplebacks form up on me and follow!"#] Pentrov replied

{"Good luck."} Fiak said to Oili, who nodded as she joined the other post-human Zipplebacks as they followed Pentrov

[#"Most of you should know what to do! The rest of you just follow our examples!"#] Pentrov replied as he started to fly a circle around a five floor apartment building surrounding it in a cloud of gas that seeped inside the building through any openings before Pentrov ignited it, creating a thermobaric explosion that cleared most of the Blackwater troopers and Loyalists inside the building along with setting it on fire and causing part of it to collapse while the other seasoned Zipplebacks died the same with other buildings

="Looks easy enough."= Oili thought to herself as she targeted a three story office building and began circling around it breathing out gas as she did it, but before she could ignited, she was attacked by a Loyalist post-human Gronckle

{"What do you think you're thinking?!"} The Gronckle roared at her as he knocked Oili down to the street and landed on top of her, pinning her down as put one of his feet down onto her sparking head, pinning its mouth shut while she attempted to get the Gronckle off her

{"Don't even bother! I'm too heavy for a weakling like you to-!"} The Gronckle said before he was grabbed the tail and lifted up into the air before being throwing into a nearby store, smashing through the front glass allowing Oili to get up

{"Get up and finish what you were doing!"} Jayden shouted to her as the Gronckle emerged from the store and shot a lava blast toward Oili and Jayden which the latter deflected with one of his wings as he continued

{"You let me worry about this asshole!"}

{"Are you sure don't need my help?!"} Oili asked Jayden

{"Nah, I can take him!"} He replied as the Gronckle charged toward them before Jayden tail whipped him, knocking him down the street

Oili nodded and took off as Jayden continued to battle with the Loyalist Gronckle

{"Now this is more like it!"} The Gronckle said to Jayden as he got up

{"You don't have to fight me you know."} Jayden said to him

{"Oh I'm fighting you not because I have to, because I _want_ to!"} The Gronckle replied before charged toward Jayden

="Great he's one of _those_ types."= Jayden thought to himself as jumped out of the Gronckle's way and then grabbed his tail with his jaws, lifting him up in the air and slamming the Gronckle into the corner of a building as Oili ignited her gas cloud, gutting the entire office building as Jayden slammed the Gronckle into the corner again, knocking the Loyalist unconscious and dropping him to the ground as Earc landed next to him

{"Did you kill him?!"} He asked Jayden

{"No, only knocked him out."} Jayden replied as he looked down at the unconscious Gronckle, {"Samuel told me you guys had something for me."}

Earc nodded

{"I'll show you it after we're through here."} He said and Jayden huffed

{"Then let's get it done with then."} Jayden said as he prepared to take off

{"What about him?"} Earc asked him as he motioned to the unconscious Gronckle

{"He won't be waking up for a while."} Jayden replied, {"But call the _Rushmore_ and tell them to send somebody to pick his ass up."}

Earc nodded and contacted the _Rushmore_ as he and Jayden took off as Pentrov, Oili, and the other Zipplebacks continued to attack the fortified buildings while the others protected them from the attacking loyalists

[#"Where the hell did these guys come from?!"#] Freja shouted

[#"They must be enemy reinforcements from across the Øresund!"#] Jayden replied

[#"Well they're not very well organized because they're all over the place!"#] Earc shouted

[#"The EMP must have fried their translation collars!"#] Jayden replied

[#"We're going to need reinforcements Jayden!"#] Freja shouted

[#"On it!"#] Jayden shouted as he contacted Turner

[#"Turner it's Jayden, we need your guys' help in the financial district!"#] He shouted to Turner as he fought with a Monstrous Nightmare

[#"Jayden?! What are you doing over there?! I thought you were staying on the Rus-!"#] Turner said before Jayden shouted over him

[#"Now is not the time for that Turner!"#]

[#"Copy that, we're on our way."#] Turner replied before the Monstrous Nightmare head-butted Jayden, causing the electronics in his helmet to go haywire for a few seconds

{"What have you ever been hit by a woman before?!"} The Monstrous Nightmare roared at him

{"Yes…but unlike her I can hit you back bitch!"} Jayden roared back as he rammed the Monstrous Nightmare in her chest, knocking her out of the sky and to the ground below as USRF dragon riders joined the fight against the loyalist post-humans

"For FREEDOM!" A USRF Dragon Rider shouted as she and her Gronckle attacked a Loyalist Hobblegrunt as a few APMSF aircraft circled around the mass of fighting pure and post-human dragons, only not engage it because of the risk of hitting friendlies while Turner and the other Task Force Nautilus post-humans joined the battle with another group of USRF dragon riders

[#"The cavalry has arrived!"#] Turner shouted as the Monstrous Nightmare remerged from the fighting on the ground to attack Jayden again

{"You don't give up don't you?!"} Jayden asked her

{"Don't act so surprised American!"} The Nightmare replied as she lunged which Jayden dodged allowing him to notice her name that was written in Norse runes on the back of her translation collar

{"Your name's Inger Lager?!"} Jayden asked her

{"What does it mean to you?!"} She replied

{"I think one of the men we freed from a conversion camp we hit had a wife with your name!"} Jayden said

{"My husband's dead!"} The Nightmare roared as she lunged at Jayden

{"Unless he's a zombie, no he's not!"} Jayden shouted

{"Liar!"} The Nightmare roared as Jayden sighed before shooting out his countermeasure flares, temporarily blinding the Monstrous Nightmare allowing him to tackle her to the street below them

{"YOU SON OF A BITCH!"} The Nightmare roared at Jayden as she threw him off her and began blindly swinging her wings around trying to hit him as he jumped onto of a tall pile of debris

{"Was your husband's name Geir?!"} Jayden asked her, making the Nightmare stop

{"Yes…"} She replied, {"How do you know his name?!"

{"Because we freed him the night before!"} Jayden said to her, {"He was being kept at the conversion camp we freed him from because he fallen sick, he's now back at our base in the infirmary recovering!"}

{"STOP LYING TO ME!"} She shouted

{"How do you know if not I'm lying?!"} Jayden asked her as the Nightmare began to recover her eyesight

{"Why didn't you kill me when you had the chance?!"} She asked him

{"Because I don't want to kill you Inger because if I did I would've done it when we first fought!"} He replied, {"Did you ever see his body when you thought he was killed?!"}

{"N-no."} The Nightmare said, {"He-I thought he was killed when the Romans attacked our village on Funen because he had gone with the other men to slow them down so me and the other women could escape with the children and elders, but the Romans cut us off."}

{"Who told you that he died? The Romans? Drago?!"} Jayden asked

{"A Roman Officer, he said that they had slaughtered all of the men of our village like they were animals."} The Nightmare replied

{"That's what they say to people like you before they send you off to those conversion camps Inger to break you to make it easier for them to control you and the others!"} Jayden said to her as she looked up at him into his eyes

{"My grandmother used to tell me that you could usually tell if a person was lying to you when they had a certain 'look' in their eyes."} The Nightmare said to him as she stared at him, {"And you don't have that look in your eyes American."}

{"Are you going to give yourself up or not?"} Jayden asked her

The Monstrous Nightmare sighed as alarms inside Jayden's armor began to go off to indicate that he had been locked onto by a missile

="SHIT!"= He thought to himself as he braced himself just before the missile hit his shield, knocking it out as the Blackwater Su-25 began to shoot rockets at him and the Monstrous Nightmare

{"Go! Go! Go!"} Jayden shouted to the Monstrous Nightmare as the ground behind him started to explode as the rockets hit the ground

{"OH MY GODS!"} The Nightmare screamed as she and Jayden started running from the rockets as they continued to hit the ground behind him before they took cover behind a wall of debris as the Frogfoot flew over them

{"I think I'm going to give myself up now."} The Nightmare said to Jayden as they watched the Frogfoot get chased away by two F-45s before one of them blasted it out of the sky with a missile

Jayden nodded

{"Ditch your armor here, so you don't have to worry about guys shooting you."} He said to her

Inger nodded and began ripping off pieces of her armor with her jaws as Earc landed on top of the debris pile

{"Is she defecting?"} Earc asked Jayden

{"Surrendering…what is it?"} He asked him

*"The other Loyalists are in full retreat; I guess they realized they were in over their heads."* He replied before he looked at Inger again

*"So what did you tell her to convince her?"* Earc asked Jayden

*"Her husband was one of the prisoners we freed from Atnbura."* He replied

*"We freed a lot of prisoners from Atnbura, so you're going have to be more specific."* Earc said to him

*"The Monstrous Nightmare that was puking his guts out as they loaded him onto the VTOL, I heard one of the medics say his name before they got aboard and took off."* He replied

*"Oh that one."* Earc said to him as Inger looked at Jayden

{"How is Geir? You said he was sick?!" } She asked him

{"All I know is that he was puking his guts out."} He replied, {"I think one of the Medics who had him said he had what we call 'camp flu', which is a disease that is fairly common in those camps, but it's highly treatable."}

Inger nodded as Jayden contacted the _Rushmore_

[#"Control this is Reaver Actual, we got a defector down here that needs pick-up on my location."#] He said

#"Copy that Reaver Actual, we are preparing to dispatch a VTOL to your location, should we make any _special_ preparations?"# The APMSF Officer asked him

[#"I think that won't be necessary, also contact home base and see if you can get her through to her husband, Geir Lager, he should be in the infirmary."#]

#"Affirmative, checking the records….and I found him!"# The Officer replied, #"Records say he's been diagnosed with a case of camp flu, but should recover within a few days."#

["#That's him alright, try to get her through to him after she's aboard, Reaver Actual out."#] Jayden said

{"Do I just stay here?"} Geir asked him

{"Yes, but I'll stay here with you just to make sure you stay safe until you're picked up."} Jayden replied before he looked back at Earc, turning his head a near 180 degrees, {"That isn't going to be a problem is it?"}

Earc shook his head

{"We can handle ourselves just fine without you."} He said before he took off

{"Is that…natural?"} Inger asked Jayden, shocked by how flexible Jayden's neck was

{"For Stormcutters? Yes."} He replied

{"We didn't have any of those I think."} Inger said

{"Doesn't surprise me."} Jayden replied

{"Are there others like?"} Inger asked him

{"Yes and I not rather discuss it right now."} He replied

Meanwhile back in the air; Pentrov, Oili, and the other Zipplebacks had rejoined the other post-humans as they regrouped in preparation for the assault on the port as Earc joined them

[#"Where's Jayden?"#] Pentrov asked

[#"He managed to convince one of the loyalists to defect and so he's down there protecting her until she can be picked up."#] Earc replied

[#"Well ain't that thoughtful of him!"#] Freja said

[#"Her husband was one of the prisoners at Atnbura that we freed."#] Earc replied, [#"Plus it wouldn't have been good idea to leave her by herself down there."#]

{"Are alright Oili?"} Fiak asked Oili as he rejoined her

{"Yeah…"} She replied, {"Just a little shaken up."}

{"Why? You guys probably had the easiest job during that fight."} Fiak said to her, {"I'm talking relatively here."}

{"I got ambushed by a Loyalist while I was down there, but General Henderson saved me."} Oili replied

{"Damn! Are you alright?"} Fiak asked her

{"Yeah I think so."} She replied, {"It just…scared me."}

{"Well if it makes you feel any better, I got pretty beat up fighting a Windstriker."} Fiak said

{"Yeah I can see that."} Oili said noticing the claw and bite marks on Fiak's armor

{"If it wasn't for this armor he would've torn me to shreds."} Fiak replied

{"Well the Gronckle knocked me out of the sky and pinned me beneath him."} Oili said, {"The General threw him around like he was a toy though."}

{"Have you seen how big guy is?! He's the size of a small house, so of course he was going to be able to throw that Gronckle around!"} Fiak said to her

{"That isn't the point Fiak."} Oili replied, {"The point is that if the General hadn't been there that loyalist could've killed me."}

{"Oh."} Fiak said as Pentrov started to shout over the radio

[#"Everybody form up on me, Earc, and Freja!"#], [#"We're going to be moving on to the next objective in a few seconds!"#]

{"Lets stick together Oili, so that way we can watch each other's back."} Fiak said to Oili

{"Agreed, three heads are better than two."} She replied as she and Fiak joined the other recruits as they formed up on Pentrov, who was discussing the plan to attack the port facilities while Turner and his men flew back to the Port District to continue support the APMSF push toward the port from the East

{"That place seems fairly well-defended, so a frontal assault is out of the question."} Pentrov said to Freja and Earc

{"It's just a bunch of mercs, dragon hunters, trappers, and loyalists defending that place, absolutely nothing there that we can't handle."} Freja said, {"I say we go in all-out on them and kick their asses."}

{"I have to agree with Pentrov Freja, a frontal assault on that port will not be wise as it's been fortified with dragon attacks in mind."} Earc said to her

{"So where's your plan then?"} Freja asked him

{"When I was talking to Ake, the leader of the USRF, he said that he and his fighters often used the sewer system to get around the city quickly and undetected including his dragon riders."} Earc replied, {"And I have no doubt that's a way into that port through the sewers."}

{"That's sound great and all, but we're _dragons_ , so not all of us are going to be able to fit inside those sewers!"} Freja said to him, {"Plus since the rebels haven't already attacked the port from the sewers, so I'm betting that they probably have it blocked off."}

{"Let's ask Ake then to make sure."} Earc said before he contacted Jayden

[#"Jayden, do you know where Ake and Maitane is?"#]

[#"They're still on the _Rushmore_ with Samuel."#] Jayden replied, [#"That's going on?"#]

[#"We're trying to come up with a plan to attack the port and we're wondering if we can get inside the port via the sewer."#] Earc said to him

[#"The sewer?"#] Jayden asked him, [#"That's going to be a rather tight fit for most of us if we can fit in there at all"#]

[#"Can you patch us through to them?#"] Earc asked him

[#'Sure, doing it now, I should be up with you guys pretty soon."#] He replied before he patched Earc through to Samuel, Maitane, and Ake, who were in the _Rushmore_ 's Operations Center

#"What is it Earc?"# Samuel asked Earc

[#"We need to ask Ake something."#] He replied

#"Sure, here he is now."# Samuel said as he gave the radio over to Ake

#"What do you need?"# Ake asked

[#"We want to know if there's a way to access the port from the sewer system."#] Earc replied

#"There is, but it's in part of the sewer that's almost completely underwater as the Loyalists flooded it to prevent us from using it to attack the Port and the parts that weren't were demolished."# Ake said

[#"Then we'll have to consider other options then."#] Jayden said, [#"Samuel contact General Smict and see if he can help us."#]

#"Jumping straight to the top already?"# Samuel asked him

[#"We don't have anything else to spare and I don't want to take anything away from Barnes and the others."#] Jayden replied

#"Okay then, I'm contacting Smict now."# Samuel said

 **Kansas City, KS – Coalition Verse**

 **Coalition High Command – Command Center**

Supreme Commander of Coalition Forces, General Earl Smict was monitoring the strategic progress of the war using a large map screen mounted on the front wall of the Command Center when an Ensign approached him with a radio

"General Smict, it's Task Force Nautilus." The Ensign said to Smict as he handed the radio to him

"What is it?" Smict asked

#"We need your help with something, we got guys trying to attack the main port facilities in Hafnia from the South, but they're heavily fortified and they need assistance and we're wondering if you guys got anything that can help us."# Samuel said to him

Smict looked at the Ensign

"Go and see if you can find anything we can get to Hafnia ASAP!" He said to the Ensign, who nodded and ran off

"What exactly do you need?" Smict asked Samuel

#"We need something that get our guys around the port's defenses in one piece."# He replied before the Ensign returned and handed him a PDA which Smict looked at and got a smirk on his face

"Oh don't you and Jayden worry, we got you guys covered." He said to Samuel

 **Main Port Facilities** – **Hafnia, Zealand; Viking Verse**

 **0623 Hours**

The sun was starting to rise as Ryker was hurrying the pace to get his ships ready for departure as the sounds of the battle grew closer to the Port

"WORK QUICKER! WE NEED TO SET SAIL IMMEDIATELY!" Ryker shouted as looked around the Blackwater Officer that control the operations at the Port, who was still supposed to be trying to recover the device for him, but his focus was broken when two Blackwater fighters flew him

"Hey what are those up there?!" A Loyalist Soldier shouted as he pointed up to the sky as several objects streaked down from the sky toward the Port

"What in Odin's name?!" Ryker said to himself as he watched the objects apparently start to slow their descents using flaps before they started to hit the ground inside the perimeter of the Port Facilities, five of them only a short distance away from Ryker, kicking a debris cloud which completely shrouded them as several Loyalist Soldiers rushed into the cloud to investigate the objects

"GET OUT OF THERE!" A Blackwater Officer shouted to the Loyalist Soldiers inside the cloud before gunfire broke out inside it before two APM Drop Pod Troopers emerged from the cloud

"DROP POD TROOPERS!" A Blackwater Trooper screamed as Ryker took cover as a second wave of drop pods began to land

"Ryker we need to get out of here!" A Dragon Hunter shouted to Ryker

"WE ARE NOT LEAVING WITHOUT THE DEVICE!" He shouted back as Pentrov, Earc, Freja, and Jayden led the post-humans over the perimeter wall, engaging the remaining Loyalist post-humans as well as the anti-dragon and aircraft emplacements

"DRAGONS!" A Loyalist Soldier screamed as Ryker took notice of Earc, who was wearing the device around his neck

"That Raincutter up there has the device!" Ryker shouted as he pointed up to Earc, "GUNNERS! BRING IT DOWN!"

The Dragon Hunters manning the grappling chain and net launchers on Ryker's ships began firing at Earc, who immediately began performing evasive maneuvers to avoid them

[#"Holy crap Earc, the dragon hunters on those ships down there really seem to have it in for you!"#] Pentrov shouted to him

[#"Really?! I haven't noticed!"#] Earc replied, [#"They must be wanting this device!"#]

[#"What device?!"#] Jayden asked

[#"We'll explain later!"#] Earc replied, [#"Just take out those launchers!"#]

[#"On it!"#] Oili shouted as she and Fiak dove toward the Dragon Hunter Ships

{"Please tell me you know what you're doing Oili!"} Fiak asked her

{"Just do what I do!"} She replied

{"Now you're sounding like Pentrov!"} Fiak said to her as Oili started to spit out her gas onto the deck of one of the dragon hunter ships before detonating the cloud, destroying the net and chain launchers on the deck

"The rest of you take out that Zippleback and Deadly Nadder!" Ryker shouted as the rest of his men turned their attention to Oili and Fiak

{"We've really pissed them off!"} Fiak shouted he followed Oili as their shields deflected incoming arrows and rounds

{"Just keep flying and keep destroying those launchers!"} Oili shouted, {"They can't hurt us as long as our shields are up!"}

"Ryker they're shields are too strong for our arrows and guns to get to them!" A Dragon Hunter shouted

"Just keep firing, those energy shields can't last forever!" Ryker replied as Jayden dove down and ripped a net launcher off right off the deck of the second dragon hunter ship and then firing blasting it's mast before dropping the net launcher into the water

="A Stormcutter?! We could get a lot if we brought him in, but maybe for a later time!"= Ryker thought to himself as he watched Jayden fly up into the air before diving back down and ripping off a chain launcher from Ryker's third ship and throwing it at a net launcher on the second ship while Oili and Fiak boarded the second ship and began fighting it's crew while several drop pod troopers climbed board and stormed the lower decks, freeing the dragons from the cells below which blasted their way through the deck and flew out

"They're freeing our dragons!" A Dragon Hunter shouted to Ryker, who looked around as his ships were being picked apart by their attackers before looking up at Earc who was still skillfully dodging the increasingly fewer nets and grappling chains being shot at him with the device still securely around his neck before he noticed a discarded RPG laying on the ground nearby which he picked up and aimed at Earc

"Good bye you flying abomination." Ryker said under his breath before he fired the RPG toward Earc, hitting his shield and knocking it out as a Loyalist Gronckle rammed him, knocking the post-human Raincutter out of the sky

[#"Earc's down!"#] Freja shouted over the radio, catching Jayden's attention

{"Earc?!"} He said to himself as Ryker made his way to Earc with a war hammer in his hands as the post-human Raincutter fought against the Gronckle that had rammed him

"Still standing huh?! Let me fix that for you!" Ryker shouted before he hit Earc on the back of the head with the war hammer, knocking the Raincutter unconscious, but before he could recover the device, Jayden landed behind him

["Get away from him you fuck!"] Jayden roared as Ryker, who jumped out of the way of his fire blast

"All I want is that device around his neck abomination!" Ryker shouted as he tightly gripped his war hammer before the Gronckle made a leap for Jayden's back, but was shot out of the sky by Fiak as he and Oili landed behind Jayden

{"You two get him out of here! I'll deal with this scumbag myself!"} Jayden said to Fiak and Oili

{Fiak! Take him!"} Oili shouted

{"Okay then, so guess _I'm_ taking the unconscious dragon."} Earc replied as he grabbed Earc with his feet and lifted up into the air and flew off with him

"NO!" Ryker shouted as he made a dash for the device, but got intercepted by Jayden, who he hit with his war hammer, which dazed the Stormcutter as the Gronckle got up and lava blasted Fiak, knocking him and Earc out of the air and back down to the ground before attacking the Deadly Nadder while Ryker tried to get past Oili was blocking his way to Earc as Jayden recovered

"You really think you can stop me you two-headed monster?!" Ryker said to Oili as they stared at each other

["No, but I can at least try."] She hissed at him as her right head began to spit out sparks as her left head belched out gas

"Then so be it." Ryker said as he charged Oili with the war hammer, but Oili rammed him, knocking Ryker down and causing him to lose his war hammer, which was crushed by the treads of a Megathon Mark II as the tank smashed its way through a section of the wall behind them

"You bitch!" Ryker shouted Oili, who roared at Ryker just as Jayden recovered before charging at Ryker, hitting the dragon hunter and sending him flying through the air as Fiak used his superior agility and speed to outfight the Gronckle, who realized he was outmatched and retreated, grabbing a knocked Ryker as he flew toward the remaining dragon hunter ships as they sailed away from the port

{"They're getting away!"} Oili shouted to Jayden

{"Let them! We got other worries!"} He replied as he looked at the still unconscious Earc and the device he was wearing around his neck as Turner, Pentrov, and Freja joined them

{"This place is ours."} Pentrov said, {"How's Earc?"}

{"Don't know."} Jayden replied as he looked at the device

{"Who in Odin's name was that man?!"} Oili asked

{"That was Ryker Grimborn, the oldest brother and deputy commander of Viggo Grimborn."} Pentrov replied, {"You're very lucky to be standing Oili."}

{"What the hell is thing and why is so important that Ryker and his men went after Earc for it?!"} Jayden shouted as he motioned to the device

{"It's a device that uses the light from a dragon's fire to project an image which changes with the type of flame that dragon breathes and judging from how they went after Earc that my previous hunch that the Grimborns were the ones who built it was true."} Pentrov replied, {"Main problem though is that it requires the tooth of a Snow Wraith to unlock the other projections that are stored inside it."}

Jayden growled as he looked at the device

{"Contact the _Rushmore_ and tell Samuel to send a special VTOL to come pick that piece of shit up and to start deploying those missile launchers so we can start locking this place down."} He said to Freja, Pentrov, and Turner

{"Yes sir."} Turner replied as he contacted the _Rushmore_ on his translation collar while Jayden looked at Oili and Fiak

{"And me and Earc owe you two our thanks, without you two getting involved Ryker would've recovered the device making mine and Earc's troubles in vein."} He said to them, {"Good work."}

{"Thank you General Henderson."} Oili said to him and Jayden nodded before looking across the Øresund

{"Everybody get some rest, we're all going to need it later because a storm's going to be coming across that water for us."} He said

 **USAS** _ **Rushmore**_ **– Operations Center**

 **0720 Hours**

Samuel was speaking to a holographic General Smict as Ake and Maitane watched

"General Smict we have secured the main port facilities and most of Eastern and Southern Hafnia and making good progress in taking what's left." Samuel said to Smict

"You guys are moving ahead of schedule, which is excellent." Smict replied

"But something tells me something is going wrong." Ake said to him

"Task Force Therian and the Isotxians might be a little bit late in linking up with you as they're facing incredibly stiff resistance in Farum, so I suggest you start focusing on fortifying what parts of Hafnia you have because aerial reconnaissance is detecting a radical increase in enemy troop movement on the other side of the Oresund indicating that Drago Bludvist and Martin Henderson are about to start throwing everything they can at you." He replied

"They're already starting sir, we're seeing increasingly number of enemy aircraft penetrating into the airspace over the city, but so far our fighters have been mopping the floor with them." He replied

"What about the Isotxian Air Force?" Smict asked

"They're doing a good job too, but they're mainly focused on hitting ground targets in the parts of Hafnia that we don't control yet." Samuel said

"Better than the norm." Smict replied, "But I will repeat myself and strongly suggest that you and Jayden start fortifying your positions before Drago and Martin unleash all hell on you guys."} Smict replied

"We'll get on it." Samuel said, "What's exactly going on in Farum that's slowing down Therian so much?"

"According to Reaper, they're getting a lot of Blackwater and Loyalists who are retreating from the Isotxian forces that are advancing from the beachheads in the North and they're also reporting a large number of Blackwater and Loyalist vehicles equipped with dragon proof armor plating rendering them almost invulnerable to their fire blasts." Smict replied

"Well that ain't good." Maitane said, "And if Drago and Martin are coming after us, they're no doubly going to bring vehicles that have shit on them."

"We're going to need more guns and men then." Samuel said

"Trust me, we're working on it." Smict replied. "But in the meantime start focusing on fortifying your positions."

Samuel nodded

"We'll take all you that can give us." He said, "And see if General Chadaface and Field Marshal whathisname can send anything us as well."

"I've already contacted them; they'll be providing whatever support they can." Smict replied

 **Middle of the** **Ø** **resund**

Ryker woke up looking up at a cloudy sky as the badly damaged ship he was on limped its way across the waters of the Øresund

"He's up!" A Dragon Hunter shouted as Ryker lifted himself up

"What happened?! How did I end up here?!" He asked immediately

"You were saved by a Gronckle after you were knocked out by that Stormcutter!" The Trapper replied as Ryker felt his forehead which had a blood-soaked bandage wrapped around it

"Am I wounded?!" Ryker asked

"Just a minor cut on your head, that's all." The Trapper replied, "Thought we were going to lose you there for a while."

"It would've been better if I died because I failed to retrieve the device from that wretched Raincutter!" Ryker said, "Where are we heading?!"

"Malmögia, we should be there in an about four hours if we don't get spotted and blown out of the water!" The Helmsman shouted, "SPEAKING OF WHICH!"

The Helmsman made a sharp turn to avoid a falling bomb dropped by an Isotxian Navy dive bomber which had already disappeared above the clouds by the Ryker looked up

"What happened to the rest of our ships?!" Ryker asked

"Well we lost three at the port and the fourth one to a Isotxian flying machine." The Hunter replied, "We're all that's left."

Ryker screamed to the skies

"We got a boat off our portside!" One of the Lookouts shouted down as Ryker look to the East and saw a Blackwater _Scauldron_ -class gunboat sailing toward them with its 50mm main gun aimed at their ship

"It's one of ours!" Ryker shouted as he stood up and walked to the edge of the deck as the gunboatpulled to the side of their and slowed down before extended its boarding ramp which a group of Blackwater troopers rushed across followed by an Officer

"Are you guys coming from Hafnia?!" The Officer asked Ryker, who nodded

"Hey…I recognize you…you're Viggo Grimborn's older brother!" One of the Blackwater Troopers said to Ryker, who nodded reluctantly

"Viggo? Why don't you have more ships with you then?" The Officer asked Ryker

"We did have more ships and I don't need to explain what happened to the rest of them." He replied

The Officer nodded

"Not to me, but you will to your brother and Drago." He said, "But we can at least tow you guys the rest of the way to Malmögia."

"That will be appreciated." Ryker said to him, "So is there going to be a counter-attack?"

"Yes, in fact the rest of the Øresund Fleet is preparing for it right now and forces have been flooding in from the north all day." He replied, "Rumors have it that Drago has ordered for Hafnia to be burned to the ground if we can't have it."

"It can burn for all I care." Ryker said, "I need to return to Hafnia anyway as there's something that belongs to my tribe I need to get back from the Coalition."

"Must be really important if you're willing to go up against some of the deadliest killers the Coalition has to get it back." The Officer replied

"It's a device that contains information vital to my brothers' plans." Ryker said to him

"Okay sure, once we get to Malmögia, you can jump onto one of the ships that are heading to Hafnia to retake it." He replied

"Thank you." Ryker said to him as the Officer's men attached a tow cable from their gunboat to the bow of Ryker's ship so the gunboat could begin towing it toward Malmögia

 **Blackwater Scandinavian Command**

Drago and Martin were inside the command center as they looked at a map of Hafnia

"According to the report given to us by the Gronckle who survived the battle at the port facilities, Allied forces now control most of the Southern and Western City including the Port which needless to say complicates things for our counter-attack." Martin said to Drago

"How many of them are there?" Drago asked

"The Gronckle said there seemed to be hundreds of them including what he described to be orbital drop pod troopers, who dropped directly into the port shortly before Jayden and his cronies launched their attack and the Gronckle said they also had forces who were taking the western districts and that numerous Isotxian paratroopers were scattered across the city and its outskirts." Martin replied, "But I'm guessing we're facing Jayden's entire stormtrooper legion and Coalition Task Force and about eight Isotxian paratrooper divisions and that's not including Task Force Therian and the Isotxian forces fighting our guys in Farum right now."

"We must retake the port before Task Force Therian can link up with Jayden's forces!" Drago said, "If we can't retake it, then we'll burn Hafnia to the ground with them in it!"

"Our forces at Malmögia will be ready to depart in two hours." Martin replied, "At least we don't have worry about an enemy naval presence thanks to the minefields…what kind of mines did we lay anyway?"

"I do not know." Drago said

 **Near Present Day Gr** **ø** **nnehave, Denmark**

 **INS** _ **Thunderstruck**_ _–_ _ **Lighting**_ **-class Heavy Cruiser** ; **190** **th** **Heavy Cruiser(CA) Squadron - 3** **rd** **Fleet**

Part of the force that was screening for the 5th Battleship Squadron, the INS _Thunderstruck_ was pounding away at Blackwater and Loyalist Positions near a small village alongside the other cruisers of the 19th CA Squadron with their main and secondary batteries while above the ship in the crow's nest, a lookout was using his binoculars to keep an eye out for any threats and spotted a mine that was freely floating toward the _Thunderstruck_

"We got a mine heading for the portside!" The Lookout shouted into his radio to the Bridge where the Captain, Jacob Attwater was observing the bombardment of the shore through his own binocular

"Captain! Lookout has spotted a mine off port!" A Sailor shouted to Jacob, who cursed

"How far is it! We can try hitting with the secondaries before it gets too close!" He replied

"Five meters!" The Sailor shouted

"Shit! Brace for impact!" Jacob shouted as he braced himself for the inevitable explosion when the mine struck the side of the side and waited for several minutes, but heard nothing

#"I think it just bounced off!"# The Lookout shouted

"What?!" Jacob shouted, "Get that damn thing aboard so we can disarm it before it hits another one of our ships!"

"Yes sir!" A Second Sailor shouted as he got on the phone and ordered for the gun crews to stop firing so an explosive ordnance disposal team could bring the mine aboard and disarm it

Minutes Later; a diver team had retrieved the mine and was pulling it aboard the _Thunderstruck_ 's main deck where the EOD team was waiting and began the process of dismantling and disarming the mine

"Looks like something tore it loose from its chain." One of the EOD Operators said, noticing that the chain that normally held the mine in place was gone while another Operator carefully unscrewed the cover of the detonator and removed it

"What the hell?! The detonator's been fried, that's why is must not have detonated!" The Second EOD Operator replied

"What fried it?" The First EOD Operator asked him

"Hell if I know, but maybe it was that EMP thing the SPD detonated over the islands?!" He replied

"If that's so, then doesn't that mean the rest of the mines in the fields East of here should be fried as well?" The Third EOD Operator asked

"Better tell Jacob, he'll want to tell the Admiral about this." The First EOD Operator replied

Sometime Later; Jacob was on the radio with the commander of the 3rd Fleet, Admiral Faraldo

"Admiral after finding the first mine, I sent a diver and EOD team out to the minefields east of our current position and so far they've pulled ten mines out of the water, all of them were fried like the first one." Jacob said to Faraldo

#"Are you certain they're all like that?#" Faraldo asked him

"Well they're still pulling up mines out there and they haven't found a live one yet." He replied

#"Interesting, I'll need to report this to the Grand Admiral."# Faraldo said

"Sir I understand we got big things going on further East of here in Hafnia and I think we could be doing everybody a bigger favor by going there and providing support." Jacob said to Faraldo

#"That's an interesting proposition Captain, I'll bring it up in the report I'm about to send to the Grand Admiral about your findings."# He replied, #"But in the meantime, we will hold our position here and await further orders."#

"Yes Admiral, _Thunderstruck_ out." Jacob said before putting the radio away

"So what's our orders Captain?" A Sailor asked him

"We wait for the Grand Admiral to get back to Faraldo." He replied

 **The Port – Hafnia**

 **Task Force Nautilus**

 **0803 Hours**

Jayden and the other post-humans were helping Coalition and Isotxian Engineers and USRF Volunteers fortify the port in preparation for the now inevitable enemy counter-attack

"Keep those shovels moving!" A Isotxian Engineer Officer shouted to other Isotxian and Coalition Engineers as they used their entrenchment tools to fill sandbags and HESCO gabions with sand and earth being brought in from nearby parks and beaches while other Engineers constructed barbed wire obstacles and rows of hedgehogs to slow the advance of Blackwater and Loyalist infantry and vehicles

"Easy! Easy!" A Russian Engineer shouted as he directed Jayden and a Monstrous Nightmare as they placed a row of newly filled HESCO gabions on top of another row as nearby disabled Blackwater and Loyalist vehicles were being stacked on top of each other to construct a makeshift wall after any unexploded ordnance had been removed from them so they could be used to construct IEDs and other booby traps

"That's perfect!" The Russian Engineer shouted to them after Jayden and the Monstrous Nightmare finished placing the HESCO gabion onto the previous row, "Now lets start on the next section!"

Jayden and the Monstrous Nightmare took off to get another row of HESCO gabions while in the nearby Office buildings Ake was watching Isotxian Paratroopers fill socks with explosives, rigging them with fuses, and covering the socks in grease

"What are you doing with those socks?" Ake asked the Paratroopers

"Making sticky bombs." One of them replied

"Sticky bombs?" Ake asked, "How do they work?"

"You see this stuff?" The Paratrooper asked as he pointed to the composition B, "This is composition and it's an explosive, we stuff it into these socks put a fuse in them and then cover them in axel grease which makes them sticky, so therefore we got sticky bombs and we use these to immobilize tracked vehicles or destroy guns."

"How are they used to immobilize tracked vehicles?" Ake asked him

"We stick them to front or back wheels and blow them off, throwing the tracks off." He replied, "It's not easy though as you have to get close to the vehicle and light the fuse and I've seen plenty of people get blown to bits for lighting their bombs too early."

Ake looked over at another group of Isotxian paratroopers were building molotovs

"Looks like you know what's coming." He said

"We've been in situations like this before multiple times, it's what we're trained for." The Paratrooper replied

"So how long have you been in this war?" Ake asked him

"Just us? We were first deployed in this world a little after the attack on Altoona Province, but saw our first major action in Hammonia and this was our first real jump." He replied, "And if you're going ask, I've been in the ISDF for four years, this is going to be my fifth and it varies for the rest."

"How many 'jumps' have you made?" Ake asked him

"Six including this one." He replied, "But this one is nothing compared to Hammonia, when we were deployed alongside the foot infantry as they needed more people down there in a hurry, forcing the Romies out of that place was a fucking nightmare from start to finish."

"The Romans don't give up easily." Ake said to him

"The West Romies in North Africa do, they apparently gave up on some big city down there without firing a shot and ever since this their emperor or whatever he calls himself has been trying to get us or the Coalition to send them help." He replied

"Have you?" Ake asked

"No because North Africa is just a bunch of sand that has no overall value in this war what so ever and the only reason why there is any fighting down there in the first place is because the Romans started to fight each other." The Paratrooper replied

"Isn't there oil down there though?" A Second Paratrooper asked him

"I don't know, but I know the Romans get a lot of their petrol from oilfields in the Middle East just like the Imperials do from Persia and Arabia." He replied

"Petrol?" Ake asked

"Another word for crude oil." A Third Paratrooper replied, "It's a fossil fuel that's usually located in large reservoirs beneath the ground and the only way to get it out from those reservoirs is to drill to them and pump it out, but once it's out it can be refined and used for a wide variety of things primarily to heat homes or as fuel for vehicles to run on including the ones that we, the Romans, and Blackwater use."

"What does the Coalition use?" Ake asked him

"Hydrogen, solar power, fission, and who knows what the fuck else." The Third Paratrooper replied, "I know all this because my dad used to be one of the guys who drilled for it and let me tell you something man, there's a lot of money to made from that shit, but the problem is that pumping it out, refining it, and using it is not very good for the environment."

"What about Coal?" Ake asked

"Coal? It's used by a lot of our power plants and I believe in steel mills as well, but it's also not very good for the environment." The Third Paratrooper replied

"Who is saying all this about not being 'good for the environment'?" Ake asked

"The Coalition, they apparently almost destroyed their world by using oil and coal because all stuff it put into the air when it was being burned started to cause something called global warming which made their sea levels rise by melting the ice caps." The Third Paratrooper replied, "I think I heard they're going to try helping us get off of it after this shit storm is over."

"Do you really believe that shit?" The First Paratrooper asked the Third Paratrooper, who shrugged

"They seemed to be convinced that it was real." He replied

"Yeah whatever, just sounds like a bunch of mumbo jumbo to me." The First Paratrooper said, "Plus the sea levels rising is the least of our concerns right now, as we got the Eastern Empire breathing down our necks and Drago and the East Romans to worry about."

"So where is Drago getting the fuel for this army?" Ake asked

"Beats me." The Third Paratrooper replied, "I'm guessing he might be using synthetic fuel as it's possible to turn coal into fuel although I heard it doesn't burn very clean which can cause mechanical problems, I haven't bothered to check. It might even be possible that's his tanks use hydrogen engines like some of the Coalitions' does."

"Are about done with those sticky bombs yet?!" A Isotxian Paratrooper Officer shouted as he came in

"Almost lieutenant!" The First Paratrooper replied

"Sorry I've been slowing them down with my questions." Ake said

"What kind of questions?" The Officer asked him

"Regarding fuel sources, I want to know what Drago's motorized war machines are using for fuel so we can start targeting it's sources." He replied

"You're barking up the wrong tree then because I don't know." The Paratrooper Officer replied, "If anybody would know, it would be that Henderson fellow that's leading the Coalition task force."

"Then I'll ask him, thank you." Ake said to him and the Paratrooper Officer nodded before Ake left to find Jayden

Meanwhile; Oili and Fiak were on watch duty, keeping a look out for any signs of incoming enemy forces in the Øresund from on top of two cranes on opposite ends of the port

[#"See anything on your side?"#] Fiak asked Oili

[#"No, what about you?"#] She replied

[#"Same here."#] Fiak said, [#"Why did we get stuck with this?"#]

[#"Because somebody needed to do it otherwise they'd catch us by surprise."#] Oili replied

[#"Wow Oili, you're really starting to get into this."#] Fiak said to her

[#"That Gronckle attacking me a while back made me realize I needed to start stepping up or I was going to get myself or somebody killed."#] She replied

[#"I wonder how Asger and his wife are doing?"#] Fiak asked

[#"Hopefully well."#] Oili replied

[{#"Have either of you seen anything?"#}] Pentrov asked Oili and Fiak as he landed behind Oili

{"Nothing yet sir."} Oili replied

[{#"Good."#}] Pentrov said as he stood next to Oili and looked out to the Øresund, [{#"I know it might seem boring being stuck up here, but you two have one of the most important jobs here right now because any moment now Drago's army could barreling across that strait at us."#}]

{"We know."} Oili said to him and Pentrov nodded

[{#"So I heard you two helped Jayden protect Earc from Ryker Grimborn."#}] He said to them

[#"Yep although all I did was fight with the Gronckle that knocked Earc out of the sky for him, so it was mostly Oili."#] Fiak replied

[{#"Well none of the less that it was brave for you two get involved in a fight involving an extremely dangerous dragon hunter such as Ryker, although it's a shame he got away."#}] Pentrov said

{"All that really mattered is that we prevented him from recovering that device and potentially killing Earc."} Oili replied, {"Speaking about that device…have we learned anything more about it?"}

[{#"No, it's only on the _Rushmore_ for safe keeping until we can get it back to home base."#}] Pentrov said , [{#"But if Ryker was willing to go through you two and Jayden to retrieve it, it must have something important inside it."#}]

{"I just hope it was worth all of us putting our lives on the line for it."} Oili replied

{"I hope it is too."} Pentrov said

[#"So when is our help going to show up?"#] Fiak asked him

[{#"Hopefully soon."#}] Pentrov replied

[#"Wait! I see something…it's a plane!"#] Fiak shouted, [#"It's one of those Frogfoots!"#]

{"AND IT'S COMING STRAIGHT FOR US!"} Pentrov shouted as he and Oili took off, but the end of one of Oili's tails got caught in a cable as the Frogfoot started to shoot at with its cannon

[#"My tail's caught on the crane!"#] Oili screamed as Pentrov came back to help her as the Frogfoot was hit by a SAM launched by a MANPADs, severely damaging it, but not bringing it down as its pilot committed himself to a suicide attack on a nearby Coalition position near the crane

{"Hold still!"} Pentrov shouted as he helped free Oili's tail from the crane, but not before the Frogfoot clipped it's on crane's tower causing it topple over into the nearby warehouse with both Oili and Pentrov still on it with both of them being buried in debris

*"Oili?! Are you alright?!"* Pentrov asked Oili after they were buried beneath debris

*"Yes, but my armor's out!"* She replied

*"Mine too!"* Pentrov said to her, *"Can you move?"*

*"No! I'm stuck!"* Oili replied

*"Shit."* Pentrov said to himself, *"Okay let's just hold still until the others dig us out of here."*

*"Well the holding still part isn't going to be a problem as we're both pinned."* Oili replied, *"Why are we using telepathy?"*

*"To conserve oxygen so we don't suffocate."* Pentrov said

*"Sorry about dragging you into this sir."# Oili said to him

*"You got stuck and I tried to help you, but you know, shit happens."* He replied

*"So I guess this means we're out of action?"* Oili asked him

*"Unless they can repair our armor and translation collars."* He replied, *"You scared?"*

*"A little, not as bad as I was in that camp."* Oili said to him, *"So…do you…have anybody?"*

*"You mean a girlfriend?"* Pentrov asked her, *"Not currently….why you asking?"*

*"Just curious."* She replied

*"I've never really had that much of an active love life, maybe because I've always been more concerned about my job."* Pentrov said to her, *"So since you brought that up, besides your son's father, did you have anybody?"*

*"No, my mother forbid me from talking to the boys that she or my father didn't introduce to me first."* She replied

*"What drew you to Mavic's father…even though he was a slave?"* Pentrov asked her

*"To tell you the truth, I don't really know…it might have been because he was the only boy I had constant contact with."* She replied

*"Any regrets?"* Pentrov asked her

*"Not running away with Mavic's father when I realized I was pregnant although I doubt we would've made it far and would've gotten us both killed although sometimes I wonder if I would've been better off dead."* She replied

*"I think Mavic and Aslog would disagree."* Pentrov said to her

*"I guess without me Aslog would've died in that camp and honestly so far since we were freed from that camp, I've enjoyed being with her and Mavic."* She replied, *"I only wish they could've came into a world at peace."*

*"Well that's why we're here."* Pentrov said

*"Do…you know how long it takes for a Zippleback to grow up?"* Oili asked him

*"No I'm afraid I don't, sorry."* He replied, *"I guess you're worried that this war won't be over before Mavic and Aslog are grown up?"*

Oili nodded

*Or I won't survive it."* She said

*"You're doing a great job so far."* Pentrov replied

*"It's more luck than anything I think."* Oili said

*"Probably."* Pentrov replied, *"But bringing that up, thanks for saving me at that airstrip."*

*"You're welcome."* Oili said, *"I wonder what they're up to right now?"*

*"Mavic and Aslog? Probably playing with the other baby dragons at the daycare."* Pentrov replied, *"It bothers me how much your son looks like me, I mean he even has my eye color."*

*"He's still just a baby, he might change colors later on as far as we know."* Oili said

*"Maybe, but none of the less he appears to be a good kid."* Pentrov replied

*"He seems to be rather fond of you too."* Oili said, *"I wonder if him looking like you is making him think you're his father?"*

*"You know, I never really actually thought about that."* Pentrov replied

*"He'll learn the truth eventually."* Oili said

*"Realizing something like that would hurt him more than you think."* Pentrov replied

Oili sighed before she and Pentrov heard voices through the debris as Freja, Fiak, and several other post-humans dug them out from under the debris

{"Told you they were still alive!"} Freja shouted as they removed the debris that was pinning Oili and Pentrov down

{"Took you guys long enough!"} Pentrov said to them as she and Oili got up

{"You guys alright?"} Fiak asked

{"Yeah we're fine Fiak, just our armor and collars are busted."} Oili replied

{"I'm sure the grease monkeys back on the airships can fix them up."} Pentrov said as Jayden landed nearby

{"I heard the explosions and got over here as soon as I can, what happened?!"} He asked

{"A Frogfoot tried to kill us, but got shot down and hit the crane we were on before it went down."} Pentrov replied

{"Why didn't you fly off?"} Freja asked

{"Her tail got caught on something and I came back to help her."} Pentrov replied, {"We're going have to head back to one of the airships to get our armor and collars repaired."}

Jayden nodded

{"I'll call a transport in for you guys."} He said to them

{"That won't be necessary, we can just fly."} Oili replied

{"Not with your right wing like that."} Jayden said as he looked at Oili's right wing as she pulled it out from under the debris, which she then realized had been badly mangled and torn

{"Oh my gods! How did I not feel that?!"} Oili asked

{"Zipplebacks have very few nerve endings in their wings and the ones that were in it were probably damaged."} Pentrov replied, {"Looks like you're going to be out of action until we can get Ward to operate on it."}

Oili sighed

{"So much for coming out of this in one piece."} She said to herself

{"Don't worry, Ward will get you back into shape."} Pentrov replied while Jayden used his translation collar's radio to call in a VTOL

[#" _Rushmore_ , this is Reaver Actual, we need immediate medievac on my location."#]

#"This is the _Rushmore,_ we hear you loud and clear Reaver Actual and we are dispatching a medievac to your location, ETA five minutes."#

[#"Ten-four, Reaver Actual out."#] Jayden replied as Turner landed next to him

*"So along with Earc, Pentrov is also down, a lot of our good officers are getting knocked out Jayden."* Turner said to him

*"I've noticed."* He replied, *"Meaning that me, you, and the others are going have to handle twice the workload, but at least Pentrov is only temporarily incapacitated."*

*"Earc is too, we just don't know when he's going to wake up."* Turner said to him

*"I know...go get Jasmine, Hernández, Ben, and Dean, we need to figure out how we're going to hold this place."* Jayden said to him

Turner nodded and took off

="Hopefully it won't get any worse than this before Drago comes."= Jayden thought to himself

*** **Author's Notes – Somewhat Frequent Asked Questions*****

-When will you work on the New Era Again?

* I have another chapter for it in the works, but my current priority is to finish this as the New Era was originally started because I encountered a really hard period of writer's block while typing Act One. So until this is finished, the New Era will be updated on an infrequent basis, but I promised to myself that I will always do my best to finish a story that I publish on here and I have intention of completing the New Era as much as I do this.

-When will the next chapter be posted?

*Whenever I finish it because I have a job and somewhat of a life to attend to as well plus I don't want to rush through these as well.

-Can you do X in the future

*Ever since I introduced the Isotx Verse into this people have been suggesting what to do plot wise in the future of this series, particularly when it comes to the Eastern Empire, who or may not start playing a major role soon™, but when I start typing these I typically don't have a fixed plot for them but a general idea on what I want to do and I already have that general idea on what I want to do in the future of this series which I'm sure you'll all enjoy.


	15. Chapter 14

"…" – Regular Speech

="…"= - Inside Head

{"…"} – Dragonese

["…"] – Translation Collar

*"…"* - Telepathic Speech

#"…"# - Radio/Telephone/PA System Speech

"…" Other Language(Russian, German, French, and ETC)

If you see a mixture of two or more of the above, that means they're using them all at once

Chapter Fourteen: Operation Northern Star – Rising Storm

 **Over Hafnia, Zealand**

 **USAS** _ **Rushmore**_ **– Infirmary; Task Force Nautilus**

 **September 19** **th** **, 2246/2011 - 0923 Hours**

Oili was sitting still as a Doctor scanned her mangled right wing with his medical scanner

{"Let's see you broke your forearm, shattered your second, third, and fifth fingers, fractured your fourth finger, and tore your plagiopatagium and dactylopatagium major."}

["What are the two last words?"] Oili asked

"The skin on your wings." The Doctor replied, "Particularly the parts here and here."

The Doctor pointed to the torn sections of Oili's wing

"It's all easy fixes though." He said

["How is any of this any easy fix?!"] Oili asked him

"You'll find out soon enough." He replied as forwarded the results of the medical scan to Ward, "Now hold on, I'm going to get some stitches to close the tear and the materials to build a splint which will keep your broken bones in place until we can do a proper fix."

Oili sighed as the Doctor left while nearby Earc, who had a bandage wrapped around the back of his head, had recently consciousness and saw Oili's state

{"And I thought I got fucked up."} Earc said to Oili, {"What happened?"}

Oili told Earc what had happened at the Port

{"So Pentrov made it out alright, but you didn't?"} He asked her and she nodded

{"This wing got sandwiched between two pieces of debris, I didn't even feel it happen."} Oili replied

{"Well welcome to the club."} Earc said, {"I got hit in the back of the head by a war hammer, you got one of your wings mangled and torn open."}

{"Thanks for the support."} Oili replied

{"Just bantering you Oili, better get used to it because you're going to hear a lot more of it around here."} Earc said, {"But none of the less, welcome to the cause."}

The Doctor returned with the stiches and splint materials which he placed onto a nearby cart before he started to stitch the tear on Oili's wing

{"Your lucky you're a Zippleback, any other dragon would've been screaming in pain if that happened to them."} Earc said to Oili

{"Yeah Pentrov said that we don't have very many nerves in our wings."} She replied

{"But as that doc said earlier, all that is an easy fix, all we have to do is get you to Ward."} Earc said to her

{"Ward must be pretty good if she can fix this."} Oili replied

{"She is good; she takes cares of all us when we get hurt."} Earc said to her, {"That's why she formed the Red Skrills so she didn't have to do it all by herself because we get hurt _a lot_."}

{"Yeah I can see that."} Oili replied, {"After you got knocked out, Ryker hit Jayden with that war hammer and it only dazed him."}

{"Well Jayden's a much larger dragon than I am, so of course he's going to be able to take a few more hits."} Earc said, {"He's alright isn't he?"}

{"Yes, he's alright."} Oili replied, {"Me and Fiak helped him fight off Ryker."}

{"You and Fiak? Impressive."} Earc said, {"So what's going on down there now?"}

{"Last time I checked we were fortifying the port."} Oili replied, {"Why aren't you down there?"}

{"They won't let me leave because they say I might have a concussion."} Earc said, {"Plus Jayden still has Turner down there to help him keep things in order."}

 **Hafnia – Port**

Besides the sounds of distant warfare, all was quiet at Hafnia's port as the defenders waited behind their newly constructed defenses for Drago's counter-attack to come as Jayden and the other Task Force Nautilus post-humans waited among the warehouses except for Fiak, who was still on watch

[#"They're coming!"#] Fiak shouted as he spotted the ships of Drago's invasion fleet appear from the fog on the horizon

[#"Fiak fall back and regroup!"#] Pentrov replied as the other defenders rushed to their defensive positions, but held their fire

[#"Everybody engage their cloaks and get airborne."#] Jayden said before he and the other post-humans engaged their cloaking devices and took into the air, hovering over the port as the fleet approached

[#"Samuel, activate the anti-ship missile launchers and give our guests a nice warm welcome."#] Jayden said to Samuel

#"Copy that, activating missile launchers now."# He replied as the anti-ship missile launchers come along and immediately locked onto the nearest ships of the invasion fleet and launching their first missiles which erupted from the launchers before their motors kicked on, flying high into the air over their targets before coming back down onto their decks, destroying six ships

[#"All units! Engage!"#] Jayden shouted as the defenders began to fire at the invasion fleet as Blackwater aircraft and Loyalist post-human and war dragons began to fly ahead of the invasion fleet toward the port

[#"Wait until they're directly under us!"#] Jayden shouted as he waited for the Loyalist post-humans to be directly under him and the other Nautilus post-human before he gave the order to engage as he and the other post-humans disengaged their cloaking devices and dove down on the unsuspecting Loyalist post-humans, engaging them in close quarters combat as Isotxian and Coalition aircraft engaged the attacking Blackwater aircraft

Meanwhile Ryker was on the deck of his new armed dragon hunter ship, the _Drago's_ _Glory_ as it sailed into Hafnia's port under intense fire from the Defenders as the escorting _Scauldron_ -class gunboats began to fire their main guns at their positions

"Hurry up and get us to the docks or we're going to be swimming there!" Ryker shouted as the captured Roman Destroyer _Fuscus_ began its forward two dual 130mm guns at the defensive positions closest to the water alongside several _Scauldron_ -class Gunboats

"Incoming!" A Dragon Hunter shouted as mortar rounds began to crush into the water around the _Drago's Glory_ and the other ships entering the port as the _Drago's_ _Glory_ reached the docks allowing Ryker and the Blackwater troopers and Loyalists aboard her to jumped onto the decks as they took fire from an Isotxian machine gun nest on the roof of a nearby office building

"They got an M240 on the roof of that building!" A Blackwater Trooper shouted as a Loyalist PT-76 crawled it's way up the nearby ramp before it got taken out by an Russian anti-tank missile

"We need to get off these docks!" Ryker shouted, "Use your smoke grenades!"

The Blackwater Troopers with Ryker began to throw their smoke grenades, creating a smokescreen that allowed to advance forward from the docks as a second wave of Loyalists and Blackwater troopers disembarked from their ships as a hovercraft deployed four T-95s, three of them upgunned with 130mm smoothbore guns and all of them equipped with dragon proof armor plating developed by Viggo, one of which took out the Isotxian machine gun nest on the office building

"The M240's down, let's move forward!" A Blackwater Officer shouted as Ryker moved forward behind the lead T-95 as it came across a Pershing II in a hull-down position behind a HESCO Barrier

#"American tank, front, two meters!"# The First T-95's Commander shouted as it and the second T-95 began to fire rounds at the Pershing II's turret, hit it's shield which went down for a quick second as the Pershing II fired it's railgun, destroying the second T-95 while the third T-95, armed with one of the 130mms, moved forward, pushing aside the burning wreck of the second T-95 before firing an EMP shell from it's main gun which disabled the Pershing II's shield alloying the fourth T-95 to fire a SABOT round from it's 130mm gun into the turret ring, disabling the Pershing II's turret and forcing it withdraw behind a smoke screen which it deployed while the first T-95 moved forward, crushing the HESCO carriers in front of it as Ryker and his men followed it, not noticing the Isotxian M8A4 75mm high-velocity anti-tank gun facing down one of the side rides that put a HVAP round into the side of the first T-95, knocking it out

"Isotxian gun on the road to the right!" The Commander of the Third T-95 shouted as the surviving members of the first T-95's crew bailed out from their tank

"I hate those fucking things!" The Former Gunner of the First T-95 shouted

"Where the hell are those new ships we have?!" A Blackwater Officer shouted

"They were right behind the _Fuscus;_ I have no idea what happened to them!" A Second Blackwater Officer replied

"There they are!" A Loyalist shouted as two of the _Walker_ -class Arsenal ships sailed into the port

Meanwhile back in the air; Freja was one of the first to notice the arsenal ships entering the port

[#"Jayden, we got two Blackwater warships entering the port!"#] She shouted to Jayden, who looked down at them

[#"Well those are new!"#] Jayden replied, [#"Looks like some kind of arsenal ship!"#]

The first one of the Blackwater warships fired a salvo of cruise missiles into Hafnia and began firing their forward railguns into the defensive positions at the port as their laser point-defense cannon batteries intercepted any incoming missiles

[#"Okay those things have got to go!"#] Jayden shouted as he dove down toward the nearest of the arsenal ships and fire blasted one of its laser point-defense cannons, knocking it out as Freja and several other post-humans attacked it, knocked three more it's point-defense lasers, but were unable to do any damage to the hull of the ship which was plated in dragon proof armor

["These ships are dragon proofed Jayden! All we can do is knock out the laser cannons and that's it!"] Freja shouted to him

["Alrighty then."] Jayden said as he contacted Samuel

[#"Samuel, we got two Blackwater arsenal ships in the port that need to be sunk!"#] Jayden shouted as he, Freja, and the other post humans that attacked the ship flew back into the air

#"Copy that, we're in route."# Samuel replied as the _Rushmore_ and _Schwarzkopf_ flew into position over the port and began firing their plasma cannons at the two Blackwater arsenal ships, but their plasma projectiles were absorbed by the force shields that surrounded the ships

#"Those damn tin cans have shields over them, we can't do shit to them with our plasma cannons!"# Samuel shouted

[#"Get the airships out of here Samuel, we'll find another way to sink them!"#] Jayden replied before the _Rushmore_ and _Schwarzkopf_ withdrew from the port

["So what's the plan sarge because we can't hurt with them our fire and none of our weapons can get past those shields."] Benjamin asked Jayden as one of the arsenal ships destroyed a Megathon Mark II with a direct hit from it's rail gun

["What about those Megathons with those really big ass railguns? If we can get them inside the shields, they can blast them!"] Jasmine said to him

["Good plan!"] Jayden shouted as he noticed the several armored dragon hunter and trapper ships forming in a line behind the arsenal ships, ["What the hell are those guys doing?"]

Suddenly the dragon hunter and trapper ships began to fire canisters into Hafnia's port and financial districts which dispersed numerous automated injection units that turned any unarmored humans that they came across into post-human dragons by injecting them with nanites filled with dragon DNA

[#"Well that answers that question!"#] Freja shouted

[#"Forget those arsenal ships for now, we need to take out those canister launchers ASAP!"#] Jayden shouted, [#"Everybody follow me and avoid those the fire from those fucking arsenal ships!"#]

Jayden led the rest of the post-humans in an attack on the dragon hunter and trapper ships as the arsenal ships diverted the fire of their laser cannons to them as well as the AA guns on the Roman Destroyer and gunboats

[#"Just focus on the canister launchers!"#] Jayden shouted as he ripped one of two canister launchers on the dragon hunter ship closest to him and threw it at the second one, destroying both of them and then performing a barrel roll to dodge a laser blast from one of the arsenal ships before he moved on to the next nearest ship as the other post-humans attacked the other canister ships

Meanwhile back in the port; Ake watched in sheer terror as several USRF fighters and Isotxian paratroopers were turned into dragons by AIUs that were pouring out of a nearby canister

"Ake we need to get out of here!" A USRF Fighter shouted to Ake as he tugged on his arm

"Everybody retreat!" Ake shouted as he saw the AIUs rapidly approaching them as an APMSF Flame Trooper began to slow down their advance with his flamethrower

"Go! Go! I'll slow them down for you!" The Flame Trooper shouted to Ake and the remaining Isotxians and USRF Fighters as four AIUs crawled on him and broke their needles trying to penetrate his armor

"RUN!" Ake shouted, "JUST FUCKING RUN!"

As he ran, Ake contacted Jayden

"Jayden, it's Ake, we're getting overran by these little machines that are turning people into dragons!" He shouted

[#"I know Ake and we're working on it!"#] Jayden replied as Ake heard a Dragon Hunter shouting in the background before the sound of Jayden fire blasting him, [#"Just as put as much distant between them and you and your men as you can!"#]

"Already on it, Ake out!" Ake shouted as several Task Force Nautilus post-humans began to gather the victims of the AIUs and escort them off the battlefield

[#"Everybody who isn't wearing armor that covers your entirety body or inside a vehicle is advised to withdraw from the port and financial districts immediately!"#] Jayden shouted on all channels as he destroyed another canister launcher as he and the other post-humans were attacked by Loyalist post-human as well as by the nearby Blackwater and Loyalist warships

[#"Jayden there's too many of them we need to pull back before we're overran!"#] Turner shouted to Jayden, who cursed before he fire blasted another canister launcher

[#"Everybody start falling back!"#] He shouted as he smacked a Loyalist Deadly Nadder out of his way with one of his wings and destroying one last canister launcher before taking off back toward Hafnia

[#"Jayden you better contact Barnes and Reaper, they need to hear about this."#] Pentrov said to Jayden, who hissed

["So where are we heading?"] Turner asked him

[#"The _Rushmore_."#] He replied

 **Isotxian and Coalition FOB – Farum Airbase**

 **Task Force Therian**

 **1015 Hours**

Erwin, Manfred, Harrison, Julie, Barnes, Reaper, Catherine, Zephaniah, Karlson, Stoick, Valka, Hiccup, Heather, Calvin, Titov, Lucile, Spiros and Holland were standing around a holographic projector as they watched footage of the Blackwater and Loyalist counter-attack at Hafnia that forwarded to them by General Smict from Samuel

"Where the hell did those ships come from?!" Holland shouted as the footage ended and was replaced by a holographic image of General Smict

"We don't know, but they and those ships with the canister launchers allow Drago's invasion fleet to tear through Task Force Nautilus' defenses at the port and forcing General Henderson to withdraw to secondary defensive positions out of their range." Smict replied

["We need to change tactics so we can reach Hafnia quicker."] Reaper said

["Agreed."] Erwin replied, ["Me and Holland have been restudying the maps Chadaface gave us and we may have spotted an alternative albeit unconventional route through the forests on the isthmus between the two lakes south of the town."]

["Considering the situation that might be our best hope, what's your plan?"] Barnes asked Erwin

["We use timberjacks to cut a path through the forest for our forces to use to reach the village of Værløse where there is an incomplete highway that will take us directly into the heart of Hafnia where Task Force Nautilus has been forced to withdraw."] He replied, ["However though the most important aspect of using this route is the element of surprise and if the Loyalists and Blackwater forces in Farum see what we're doing, they'll report to the forces in Northern Hafnia who will no doubly reinforce their small garrison in Værløse, so we'll need a good distraction to keep their attention away from us and I think I know what might do the trick."]

Erwin looked at Calvin

["What do you need to me do?"] He asked Erwin

["If you turn into your Bewilderbeast form, the enemy will be forced to divert all their attention to you which will give us the breathing room, it might also help us breakthrough the enemy's lines and give us not just one, but two routes to reach Hafnia with."] He replied

"I'll be willing to dedicate the full power of my airship fleet to your protection." Holland said to Calvin

["Well I was brought out here just for this purpose, so why not?"] He replied

["So it's settled, we'll distract the forces in Farum while you and your guys take the back door into Hafnia."] Reaper said, ["How long will it take for you to get your forces into position?"]

"They're already in position, they're just waiting our orders." Spiros replied

["Nice."] Barnes replied before he looked at Calvin, ["Let's get you closer to the frontlines before you change so that way you don't have to walk so far."]

Calvin nodded and followed Barnes, Reaper, Catherine, Stoick, Hiccup, and Valka out of the Command Center with Erwin, Manfred, Harrison, Julie, Holland, and Spiros following them

["Come on guys, we got a path to start cutting."] Erwin said to his siblings before they took off into the air as Holland and Spiros watched them as a dropship came down to pick them up

"That kid has a good head on his shoulders, he's going to be a great field marshal when the time comes, maybe even better than his dad." Spiros said to him

"The day is still young, speaking of which we're wasting daylight, come on we got work to do." Holland replied before he and Spiros boarded the dropship which took off immediately afterward

Meanwhile Barnes, Karlson, Reaper, Catherine, the dragon riders, Valka, Cloudjumper, and Stoick escorted Calvin to a field near the forward most of the Loyalist and Blackwater positions

["This is as close as we're going to get without being shot at."] Barnes said as they landed in the field where Calvin activated his transformation device as the other Task Force Therian post-humans rallied in the field around them

{"Okay everybody make room for my boy to grow!"} Karlson shouted as the others rushed to a safe distance as Calvin selected his Bewilderbeast form on the transformation device

["Initiate transformation…Bewilderbeast!"] Calvin shouted before the transformation process started and the transformation device fell off before it was quickly picked up by Valka, who then rushed back to Cloudjumper as Calvin grew into his Bewilderbeast form and as planned, catching the attention of the Blackwater and Loyalist positions in front of him who alerted the other Blackwater and Loyalist forces in Farum that immediately began rushing to reinforce them as Erwin, Manfred, Harrison, and Julie watched from the otherside of Farum with their cloaking device engaged as Calvin took his first steps forward as his advance was preceded with a massive bombardment from Holland's airships

["Timberjacks! Initiate Phase Two!"] Erwin shouted to the Timberjacks of the 1st Experimental Aerial Combat Division, who took off and began cutting paths through the forests that covered the isthmus between Farum's two lakes as other Isotxian dragons follow them and moved the fallen logs and tree stumps out of the way of the tanks and other vehicles that began rolling down the newly created roads

{"Oh how we missed you brother."} Harrison said to Erwin as back on the other side of Farum, Heather and Windshear were watching Calvin as he started his attack on the first layer of Blackwater defenses with the other dragon riders as Loyalist and Blackwater troops fled from him

"Look at all of them run!" Heather shouted to Hiccup and Toothless, as they hovered alongside

"Glad you're enjoying it, but our job is to make sure he stays alive." Hiccup said to her as he noticed several Loyalist tanks lining up for a shot at Calvin's side

"You mean from things like that?" Heather asked him

"Yes, exactly." He replied as they drove down and attacked the Loyalist tanks as Leon and Zoey did the same while Calvin threw a BTR-60 into the air with a swing of his tusks and smashing a Loyalist T-34 beneath of his feet as Russian T-185s and Terminators moved ahead of him and engaged the Loyalist tanks that were firing at him

 **Hafnia**

 **Task Force Nautilus**

 **1232 Hours**

Jayden and the rest of Task Force Nautilus' post-humans were engaging the advancing Blackwater and Loyalist forces in hit and run attacks behind their lines as the Isotxians, USRF, and the rest of Task Force Nautilus regrouped in Central Hafnia out of range of the canister launching warships of the invasion fleet as the Blackwater arsenal ships were levelling entire city blocks along the sea with their railguns and cruise missile launchers

[#"Control please tell me we're going to be getting help soon."#] Jayden asked Samuel as he led a small group of post-humans including Bravo Squad as they flew just over the rooftops with their cloaks on while watching most of Hafnia's southwestern districts burn as Loyalists set fire to them in retaliation for the uprising

#"Help is coming, Erwin has found a back door in Farum that he's taking his entire corps through to get to us while Calvin has gone Bewilderbeast and is helping Task Force Therian breakthrough the enemy's defenses at Farum."# Samuel said

[#"Do they have a plan to take out those arsenal ships because those are our biggest headaches at the moment!"#] Jayden asked

#"None that they've told me."# Samuel replied, #"Just keep doing what you're doing right now because you're giving the others a lot of breathing room in the city center which is what we need right now"#

[#"Speaking of which."#] Jayden replied as they came across a large column of Blackwater trucks carrying exosuits and their operators toward the battle

["Engage!"] Jayden shouted as he and his men descended onto the truck column, destroying the first four trucks in the column and the rear two immediately so the trucks in the middle were trapped between their wrecks making them easier targets for the post-humans as they picked apart the remaining trucks and the exosuits that tried to disembark from them before Jayden and his men bugged off after destroying the last trucks and reengaging their cloaking devices

[#"Now where were we?"#] Jayden asked Samuel, [#"Oh yes, sinking those arsenal ships before they level the entire fucking city!"#]

#"My best guess is that they're working on it."# He replied and Jayden grunted

[#"What we need is a few Isotxian warships out there to pound them into burning hulks!"#] He said

#"Well if it wasn't for those minefields, there probably would be Iso warships out there right now."# Samuel replied, #"Wait a second…how did those guys get there?"#

 **In Route to Hafnia**

 **INS** _ **Thunderstruck**_ _;_ **190** **th** **CA Squadron – 3** **rd** **Fleet**

The _Thunderstruck_ and the rest of the Isotxian Naval Task Force which now included eight destroyer squadrons, five more cruiser squadrons, and multiple troop ships sailed perilously through heavily mined waters into the Øresund as disabled sea mines harmlessly struck the sides of the Isotxian warships making their crews nervous

"We should almost be out of the minefields!" The _Thunderstruck_ 's Navigator said to Jacob

"Thank Isotx." He replied as he wiped the nervous sweat off his forehead with his handkerchief before he stood up, "How far are we to Hafnia?"

"Nineteen Miles." The Navigator replied, "At full speed we'll be there in about…thirty-six hours."

"Maintain our current speed until the rest of the task force is in the Øresund." Jacob said, "Any reports on what's going on in Hafnia right now?"

"American radio is reporting that Hafnia is being attacked by an enemy fleet protected by two warships they're describing as…'arsenal ships'." The _Thunderstruck's_ Intelligence Officer replied

"What the bloody hell is an arsenal ship?" A Isotxian Sailor asked him

"Captain, by the way they're describing the battle down there, there's going to be nothing left of Hafnia by the time we get there." The Intelligence Officer said to him

"Shit, so all that was for _nothing_." Jacob replied before there was sudden flash of green light over the fleet as an American airship transitioned in over them

 **Near V** **æ** **rl** **ø** **se, Zealand – Seven Miles East of Hafnia**

 **7** **th** **Independent Mechanized Corps – 132** **nd** **Armored Division**

 **1320 Hours**

A Loyalist AA Gun crew were sitting around their gun drinking mead and eating bread when they heard the sound of large moving vehicles in the nearby forests

"What in Odin's name is that?!" One of the Loyalists asked before several Timberjacks shot out from the trees followed by Isotxian tanks

"Isotxians coming out of the forest!" One of them shouted, before a strike of a lighting hit the ammunition crates for their gun causing it to explode and all of them as Goff's Ripper emerged from the forest as the rest of Værløse's garrison, who hadn't expected the battle to come to them, fled for their lives from the sudden tide of Isotxian infantry and tanks erupted from the freshly cut paths in the forest

"Look at those bastards run, they must not have heard us coming!" Gustav shouted as Goff and Jory fired off their machine guns at the retreating Loyalists as Isotxian soldiers disembarked from their APCs and rushed forward, quickly taking control of Værløse and its former defenses with little resistance

#"Værløse is ours!"# An Isotxian Officer shouted as Goff watched through his periscope as two Isotxian soldiers tear down a Loyalist flag

"It was that fucking easy?!" Jory shouted, "We didn't even have to fire the gun!"

"Can it!" Goff shouted as Hans' and Douard's Ripper tanks followed them out of the forest

Meanwhile in the air; Erwin, Manfred, Harrison, and Julie were with the other Isotxian post-humans as they regrouped over Værløse

{"Okay village is secured, now all we had to do is follow that highway into Hafnia."} Manfred said to his siblings

{"You guys fly on ahead and link up with Jayden and his guys, they could use your firepower."} Erwin said to them, {"I'm going to stay here and set up a forward base."}

{"Are you sure?"} Manfred asked

{"Yes I'm sure, I have to lead the ground assault as well."} Erwin replied

Manfred, Harrison, and Julie nodded before they took off with the other Isotxian post-humans down the highway toward Hafnia while Erwin landed in Værløse

"General Schnitter, we have secured the area!" An Isotxian Officer said to Erwin

["Good, let's set up a FOB here."] He replied

The Officer nodded and ran off to get Engineers as Goff and her company began to move down the highway

"Everybody keep your eyes open!" Goff shouted over the radio to Hans, Douard, and the other tank commanders as they rolled down the highway

 **Coalition FOB – Central Hafnia**

 **Task Force Nautilus**

With all their shot counts exhausted, Jayden and his men returned to the FOB that had been set up in Hafnia's City Center

"General Henderson!" Ake shouted to him as he approached

["We're doing all we can Ake."] He replied

"I know you are and I thank you for that, but I just got a report that the Isotxians are breaking through at Værløse!" Ake said to him

["What?! Where?!"] Jayden asked him

"Værløse, it's a village Northeast of here and we now got Isotxian tanks rolling this way!" He replied

="Erwin you magnificent son of a bitch."= Jayden thought to himself

["That's extremely good news Ake."] He said to Ake and he nodded, ["But how did they get to that village from Farum?!"]

[#"We made our own roads."#] Manfred replied as he, Harrison, Julie, and the other Isotxian post-humans arrived

["Manfred?! Harrison?! Julie?! Holy fuck, long time no see!"] Jayden said to them

["Same to you General Henderson."] He replied, ["Erwin sent us ahead after we breakthrough the forests at Værløse and more is coming."]

"You cut through the forests?!" Ake asked him

["Who are all the new guys with you?"] Jasmine asked the Schnitters

["We'll explain them later."] Harrison replied

["What about the others?"] Jayden asked

["Calvin distracted the Blackwater and Loyalist forces for us at Farum and he's going to try helping the others breakthrough up there."] Manfred replied, ["What's the situation like down here?"]

["Half of the city is on fire if you haven't already noticed and they have control of the port thanks to the arsenal ships, but Samuel is working on a solution to that problem last time I heard."] Jayden said to him

["What kind of solution?"] Manfred asked

["Something about getting some of your warships to help take them out."] Jayden replied before there was sudden flash of green light from the Øresund, ["That must be them now."]

 **The** **Ø** **resund – Outside of Hafnia's Port**

 **INS** _ **Thunderstruck**_ **;** __ **190** **th** **CA Squadron** _ **–**_ **3** **rd** **Fleet**

The _Thunderstruck_ and the rest of the Isotxian Naval Task transitioned in just a few miles outside of Hafnia's Port beneath the USAS _Rushmore_ with shells already loaded in their numerous guns which were also already pointed in the direction of the invasion fleet inside the port

"Look at those fucking targets! This is going to be like shooting fish in a barrel!" A Isotxian Sailor shouted as Jacob spotted the first arsenal ship was docked just inside the port

"That must be one of those arsenal ships!" Jacob shouted as he pointed to the arsenal ship, "Order all batteries to target that ship and fire at will!"

"Yes sir!" An Isotxian Officer shouted as he relayed the order to the Fire Control Center in the center of the ship along with the position of the arsenal ship which they used to help calculate the firing solution for the main guns which lined up on the arsenal ship as it and its sister ship moved out of the port to engage the Isotxian Naval Task Force before the _Thunderstruck_ fired the first salvo from her main guns, sending nine shells flying through the air toward the first arsenal ship, their Isotxian steel casings allow them to penetrate the shields surrounding the arsenal ship as they fell upon it with five of the eight shells striking the arsenal ship, knocking one of its forward railguns and several of its laser point-defense cannons while the other three shells hit the water around the arsenal ship sending up pillars of water

"Five hits on the target!" Jacob shouted as the first arsenal ship fired its remaining forward railgun at one of the other Isotxian cruisers, the _Sea Tyrant_ hitting its rear turret and crippling it

#"This is the _Sea Tyrant_ , our rear turret has been knocked out!"# The Captain of the _Sea Tyrant_ shouted as the _Rushmore_ intercepted a salvo of cruise missiles from the first arsenal ship that were also targeting the _Sea Tyrant_ with its CIWS batteries as one of the battleships fired its first salvo at the arsenal ships followed by the second, third, and fourth battleships with a total of four shells hitting both the arsenal ships with the first arsenal ship going up in a massive explosion which sent up a fire cloud that could be seen across Hafnia while the shockwave from the blast capsized several nearby dragon hunter and trapper ships and damaging several gunboats

"Incoming enemy aircraft! We really pissed them off!" The Radar Operator shouted as Blackwater Jets flew toward the Isotxian Fleet

#"We'll take care of those jets, you guys focus on that last arsenal ship!"# Samuel shouted to them as the _Rushmore_ used its CIWS batteries to fight off the incoming Blackwater aircraft as the _Fuscus_ joined the second arsenal ship by firing it's forward 130mm guns at an Isotxian Destroyer followed by a large group of Blackwater gunboats

#"Let our Destroyers take care of that Roman Destroyer and those gunboats, everybody else focus all firepower on that last arsenal ship!"# Faraldo shouted as the _Thunderstruck_ her first salvo at the second arsenal ship, which was now moving at it's top speed meaning all but one of the shells missed

"Dear Isotx that thing can book it!" Jacob shouted

"That ship is moving faster than we can move our turrets!" A Sailor shouted as the _Thunderstruck_ 's turrets struggled to keep up with the second arsenal ship as it fired its sail guns into the _Sea Tyrant_ , inflicting massive damage into the cruiser

#"She's making a run for it!"# Faraldo shouted as the second arsenal ship made a run for open waters

#"Don't let that damn thing escape!"# Samuel shouted as several entire Isotxian carrier air wings appeared over the Øresund that were sent by Grand Admiral Pesci to support the Isotxian Naval Task Force against the invasion which immediately started attacking the second arsenal ship as it tried to reach the open water of the Øresund as multiple SBD-92 "Annihilator" Dive Bombers dropped their Isotxian steel bombs onto it which like the shells of the Naval Task Force penetrated through its force shields forcing the arsenal ship to maneuver to avoid the incoming bombs causing to bleed speed making the warship easier target for the pursuing Isotxian warships as three bombs struck the ship's deck and exploded, knocking out its missile launchers and two of its railguns as four air dropped torpedoes slammed into its portside and exploded, flooding most of the arsenal ship's portside compartments with sea water making it list heavily toward it's portside as Loyalist post-human dragons began to attack the _Thunderstruck_ and the Isotxian warships as they started shelling the severely damaged arsenal ship while their anti-aircraft batteries blazed away before the 1st EACD and Task Force Nautilus' post-humans joined the battle, engaging the Loyalist post-humans

#"Send that bitch to the bottom already!"# Samuel shouted to the Isotxian Warships as they pounded the stricken arsenal ship with their main and secondary gun batteries as it started to sink beneath the waves of the Øresund while the Isotxian Navy Aircraft turned their attention to the rest of the invasion fleet which was trying to flee Hafnia's port as the naval task force was distracted with the second arsenal ship while the _Fuscus_ and the gunboats that accompanied it continued to the duel the Isotxian Destroyers

#"All ships cease fire, target has been neutralized!"# Faraldo shouted as above the _Thunderstruck_ ; Jayden, Manfred, Harrison, and Julie watched as second arsenal ship finally disappeared beneath the waves of the Øresund while the wreck of the first arsenal ship continued to burn behind them

{"Thank god those things are gone!"} Jayden said as he looked back at the Port as the _Thunderstruck_ and the rest of the Naval Task Force turned their main guns toward the fleeing invasion fleet and began firing

{"Ready for some payback?"} Manfred asked him and Jayden nodded as the Loyalist post-humans withdrew to protect the fleeing invasion fleet as the _Fuscus_ was finally put down by the combined fire of several Isotxian destroyers who then turned their attention to the Blackwater gunboats as well as the canister ships which were also trying to flee

[#"All units, lets finish off this fucking fleet!"#] Jayden shouted as Task Force Nautilus and the 1st EACD assaulted the fleeing invasion fleet

 **Southern Hafnia**

Ryker and his men had been accompanying a mechanized Blackwater column when it came under attack by USRF and Coalition troops supported by forces who were now entering Hafnia in mass numbers through Værløse

"Where did all these Isotxians come from?!" A Dragon Hunter shouted as he, Ryker, and the rest of his men took cover in an alleyway as two T-95s reversed back down the street as they exchanged fire with the advancing Isotxian tanks

"I don't know!" Ryker shouted as one of the T-95s were destroyed by a direct hit from a Ripper tank

"Everybody fall back!" A Blackwater Officer shouted as the remaining Blackwater forces began to retreat

"Ryker! Blackwater is falling back, which means we should too!" A Dragon Hunter said to Ryker

"Forget them! We need to recover the device from the Coalition before they can access its secrets!" Ryker replied as he looked around for an escape route as the Isotxian tanks advanced down the street toward them as they pursued the retreating Blackwater column before he noticed a manhole

"There! We can go down that manhole!" Ryker shouted as he rushed to the manhole and lifted off its cover, "All you get down there! NOW!"

Ryker's men climbed down the manhole into the sewer followed by Ryker, who jumped down last just before Isotxian soldiers began to march past the alleyway

"That was too close!" A Dragon Hunter whispered as Ryker took a flare he had and lit it as they continued to head west through the sewer

"Okay if the device is going to be anywhere now, it's going to be on one of the American airships we've seen flying around, likely whichever one they're using as their command ship." Ryker said to his men

"Ryker are you saying we're going to get aboard one of those airships?!" A Dragon Hunter asked him

"No, what I'm saying is that we're going have to force the Coalition to give it to us." Ryker replied

"And how are we going to do that?" A Dragon Hunter asked him

"We take somebody important to them hostage and use them as leverage." He replied

"And what if they're not willing to negotiate?" The Hunter asked him

"They will negotiate with us or we'll kill our hostage." Ryker replied, "We'll wait until things quiet down on the surface though because that's when they'll put their guard down a little bit."

 **Northern Outskirts of Hafnia**

 **Task Force Therian**

 **1656 Hours**

Linking up with the Isotxian and Coalition forces advancing from the North after breaking through the Loyalist and Blackwater lines at Farum; Task Force Therian was now in the outer edges of Hafnia's outskirts as Calvin still in his Bewilderbeast form, now accompanied by two _Tami_ -class landships led the Coalition and Isotxian push into Northern Hafnia while Barnes, the other post-human dragons, the dragon riders, and Task Force Therian's ground forces provided him with protection in the air and on the ground

[#"We're finally here!"#] Barnes shouted as he saw a sign saying that they were now entering Hafnia's city limits as Calvin ice blasted a Loyalist tank battalion, [#"You doing alright there Calvin?"#]

*"Yeah!"* Calvin replied as one of the nearby landships fired their main guns at a distant Loyalist position while Holland's airships fought off wave after wave of Blackwater aircraft which included bombers equipped with anti-airship cruise missiles

["Just keep it going, we're almost done!"] Barnes shouted as Heather noticed several Dragon Hunters shooting grappling hooks onto Calvin's back and climbing up them before she ordered Windshear to cut their ropes with her spines sending the hunters falling to their deaths

"Good job Heather!" Hiccup shouted as Heather watched Calvin ice blast a Loyalist outpost

"You know I think I like what you guys have going here with this task force!" She said to them as they watched a Russian tank battalion engaged several T-62s and T-95s, making quick work of them

"Well we're always recruiting." Hiccup said

["Jesus look at those fires!"] Wensky shouted as Heather also noticed that most of Southern Hafnia was in flames

"Oh my gods!" Heather replied

[#"Barnes?! Can you hear me, it's Jayden!"#] Jayden shouted to Barnes

[#"I can hear you loud and clear Jayden, what's going down here?! We're now just entering the city limits and can see the smoke from here here!"] He replied

[#"It's Drago's retaliation for the uprising! They also fired multiple AIU canisters into the financial and port districts, turning a large number of USRF fighters and Isotxian paratroopers into dragons, but we got the situation under control now!"#]

[#"What about all those fires?!"#] Barnes asked

[#"One thing at a time please!"#] Jayden replied, [#"We still got fighting going on the financial, port, and commercial districts over here to deal with!"#]

*"If I can get over there, I might be able to douse the flames with my ice breath!"* Calvin shouted

"Yes please! I know people who live in those parts of town!" Heather shouted

[#"How far is the ocean from here?"#] Barnes asked

#"Five miles to the East!"# Titov replied, #"We better just let Calvin go because once we get into the city, he isn't going to be of much help!"#

[#"Alright Calvin go into the ocean because you can swim there faster than you can walk!"#] Barnes said to Calvin, who turned East and heading toward the waters of the Øresund with Valka and Cloudjumper following him, [#"Everybody keep pushing forward!"#]

"We're going with Calvin!" Hiccup shouted to Barnes after Heather and Windshear followed Calvin

"Can't you move any faster?" Heather asked him

*"This is as fast as I can move Heather."* He replied, *"I do weigh as much as a large ship you know?"*

Heather sighed

*"I'm sure those people you know got out of there when the fighting started."* Calvin said to her

"I hope so, but even if they did they're still losing their homes." She replied

*"Just another part of war."* Calvin said, *"And they're still going to lose homes because unfortunately I can't put the fires out without me spitting ice, but it's either that or risking having those fires spread across Hafnia and destroy even more people's homes."*

"Just do what you need to do." Heather replied

*"Heather remember this, homes can be rebuilt and possessions replaced, but when people are killed there's no bringing them back."* Calvin said to her, *"That's something my dad told me when I was a kid before this war started."*

"Ake said things like that too." Heather said to him, "But then again he lost his family like I lost my parents during the Roman invasion."

*"We have plenty of people like you here with us."* Calvin replied, *"Lost everything that mattered to them, but still keep fighting, you're going to fit in just fine unless you're reconsidering your statement earlier."*

"After this is over, Ake won't have much use for me and Windshear, so we'll be joining you guys." Heather said, "Is there a way I can be a part of both task forces?"

*"Yes, in fact I know somebody who you can talk to, her name is Freja Hult, she commands a small outfit of people who go wherever we need them no matter the theater."* Calvin said, *"She's a Windstriker, she'll be wearing armor with black and blue stripes on it as she likes to stand out, I'll help you find her after I'm done with the fires."*

"Thank you." Heather said to him

 **Port District – Hafnia**

 **7** **th** **Independent Mechanized Corps – 132** **nd** **Armored Division**

Goff's Ripper tank was rolling down a war-torn city street at the head of her company as she spotted a Blackwater T-95 in a hull down position behind a wall of debris

"T-95! Direct front! Load SABOT!" Goff shouted

"Target acquired!" Gustav shouted as Jory loaded a SABOT road into the gun breech and closed

"Shell loaded!" Jory shouted

"Fire!" Goff shouted as the T-95 fired at them, but it's SABOT bounced off the front of the turret, making a loud ringing noise inside the tank which didn't make Goff or her crew flinch as Gustav pulled the trigger

"Away!" He shouted as the SABOT flew through the air and struck the T-95 on the left front side of the turret, easily penetrating and flying the other side of the tank

"It over penetrated!" Goff shouted angrily as the T-95 fired at them again as Jory rushed to load a second SABOT round into the gun breech unknowing at a AIU had managed to get onto the tank and crawled into the gun barrel after the first SABOT had been fired and crawled into the crew compartment when Jory opened the gun breech

"OH ISOTX!" Gustav shouted as the AIU jumped at him, but flew over him after he ducked

"GET THAT THING OUT OF HERE BEFORE IT INJECTS ONE OF US!" Jory screamed as a panicked Gustav tried to stomp the AIU, but missed as it crawled onto the wall of the crew compartment as Han's Ripper tank took out the T-95 as Jory tried hitting it with his tanker jacket

#"What ze hell is going on in there Goff?!"# Hans shouted as the AIU jumped onto Goff's leg and stabbed her with its needle, injecting her with the DNA and nanites it as she screamed in pain

"Captain!" Jory shouted as Goff grasped her leg as the AIU died and fell to the floor of the crew compartment

"We need to get her out of here!" Gustav shouted to Jory as they rushed to open their hatches and climbed out of the tank before opening Goff's hatch and pulling her out as Hans and his Ripper provided them with covering fire with its coaxial and cupola machine gun as Gustav and Jory carried Goff into a nearby building as she started to turn while several Isotxian soldiers rushed in after them

"What happened?!" One of the Soldiers asked them

"One of those fucking robots got into our tank and injected her!" Jory replied as Ealar pulled the Ripper tank back to the rear of the column

"MEDIC!" The Soldier shouted as Gustav and Jory tried to keep Goff calm as she turned into a dragon

"Goff! Goff! Stay calm, you're going to be alright!" Jory shouted

"Don't tell her that!" Gustav said to him as Goff turned over onto her stomach as a pair of wings protruded from her back

"DEAR ISOTX!" One of the Soldiers screamed as the transformation process rapidly accelerated before Goff fainted

Meanwhile the 1st EACD was helping Task Force Nautilus corner and incapitate the remaining Loyalist post-humans and war dragons over Hafnia's port as it was stormed by Isotxian Marines, using their flamethrowers and grenades to clear out any remaining AIUs

{"Jayden! Behind you!"} Manfred shouted as a Windstriker attempted to ram Jayden, who dodged him thanks to Manfred's warning

{"Thanks for the heads up!"} Jayden shouted to him as two A-15s flew overhead and sprayed a cloud of dragon nip gas over the Loyalist dragons causing them to become drowsy and fall to the ground while the Isotxian and Coalition post-humans were left unaffected thanks to the air filtering systems in their armor

[#"What the hell is that stuff?"#] Manfred asked

[#"It's as a gas made out of dragon nip that our lab boys developed!"#] Jayden replied

[#"Beautiful!"#] Julie shouted as APMSF Mallards followed the A-15s carrying specialized advanced stormtroopers who jumped down from the Mallards to start restraining the incapacitated Loyalist dragons

{"Non-lethal takedowns, nice idea."} Manfred said to Jayden

{"It was Earc's since Niamh used to be one of those people."} Jayden replied, {"In fact I manage to convince a Monstrous Nightmare to defect earlier because we saved her husband from a conversion camp."}

"Hey we got something in the water!" A Isotxian Marine shouted as a Bewilderbeast emerged from the water outside the port

["Hold your fire, he's on our side!"] Jayden shouted as Calvin emerged from beneath the surface of the Øresund

*"Get out of the way! Giant fire extinguisher coming through!"* Calvin shouted to the Marines telepathically as they rushed to get out of his way as he climbed up the shore and began ice blasting the burning buildings in the port district

{"Well that's one way to fight fires."} Manfred said

*"Also Jayden, Ryker is in the sewer planning on kidnapping somebody to hold them for ransom to get that device back from you."* Calvin said to Jayden

{"So is he now?"} He asked Calvin, {"Where exactly in the sewer is he?"}

*"No idea, he's just hiding down there until things quiet down and has seven other dragon hunters with him."* He replied

{"I say we set a trap for them by letting a bit of fake information leak out that there's a high-ranking officer somewhere in the city and spring the trap if they come to take the bait."} Manfred said

*"It'll have to be pretty convincing to get Ryker to fall for it."* Calvin replied , *"But he also doesn't know that we know he's down there and what he's planning to do."*

{"Well Calvin, Drago does have a fairly high bounty on you and I've heard that those dragon hunter types can be rather money savory, so maybe you should be the bait?"} Jayden asked him

*"Absolutely not, you know I'm wait too important to throw out like that."* Calvin replied

{"You're right, sorry."} Jayden said as Valka and Cloudjumper landed

"What's going on?" Valka asked Jayden and Manfred

{"Ryker Grimborn is on the loose in the sewer system and he's looking to kidnap somebody to hold for ransom to get something that we have of his' back."} Jayden replied

"What kind of 'something'?" Valka asked him

{"It's a device that projects an image using the light from a dragon's fire and it currently projects a map marking the location of major dragon nests across Zealand, but we believe that there are other images inside it, but they're blocked behind a lock which uses the tooth of a Snow Wraith as a key."} Jayden replied

"Snow Wraiths…I've heard of them but I've never seen any for myself." Valka said to him, "Are you sure it's a Snow Wraith's tooth?"

{"That's what Freja said because her father gave her a tooth from one that he slayed when she was a girl."} Jayden replied

Valka sighed

"I'll have to see this device for myself then, where do you have it?" She asked him

{"Aboard the _Rushmore_ inside a secured room."} He replied as Hiccup and the other dragon riders landed on their dragons

"Is something up?" Hiccup asked before Jayden explained the situation and the device to him and the other riders

"I want to see this device too now." He said to Jayden after he finished

["Well as I said to your mother, we have it on the _Rushmore_."] Jayden replied, ["Go head that way now, I'll tell Samuel that you're coming and he'll show you it."]

Valka and Hiccup nodded before they and the other dragon riders mounted their dragons and took off toward the _Rushmore_ which was still hovering over the Isotxian naval task force offshore while Heather found Freja, who was with her men as they regrouped near one of the warehouses

"Are you Freja Hult?" Heather asked Freja after she and Windshear landed

["Yeah I'm her, what do you need?"] She replied

"I'm Heather…Calvin told me to talk to you." Heather said to her which made Freja look up at Calvin

*"She's with the USRF and wants to join us and I think she'll be a good fit into your outfit."* He said to her

{"Well I already got the daughter of one of Drago's lieutenants in here, so I guess we can make room for her."} Freja said to him before looking at Heather

["So do you think it has what it takes to be a part of my outfit?"] Freja asked her and Heather nodded, ["What kind of stuff has the USRF been making you two do?"]

"Well along with acting as a messenger to General Chadaface, we would occasionally help in other operations mainly in attacks on supply depots and convoys and the occasional raid on an outpost." Heather said, "We've also derailed a few trains, sunk a couple of ships, kidnap or assassinate Blackwater and Loyalist officials, and a few rescue operations."

["So you have a lot of experience in being a pain in the neck to Drago?"] Freja asked her, ["How familiar are you with weapons."]

"I know I how to use most of the weapons used by the Loyalists and Blackwater and a few Isotxian ones like this." She replied before she showed Freja her Isotxian SMG, "I've had no luck with the American ones though because Hiccup says they have a biometric lock or something like that."

["Yeah the Americans do a great job making sure nobody can use their weapons without them knowing about it."] Freja said, ["But that's a good thing as well as it stops the bad guys from using their weapons against us, but all you have to do to get pass it is to ask one of their officers to bypass it for you."]

"That's what he said, but I never had the time to find an American officer to do it for me." Heather replied, "Can you use their weapons?"

["When I'm like this? No. But yes, I have become familiar with how to operate some of their weapons as it's a requirement just in case any of us have to fight on the ground as infantry."] Freja said, ["You sound like you know your stuff Heather, so I guess you're in, I'll fill you in the on the details later as we still got a lot of work to do before this city is truly secured."]

Heather nodded

"We'll help you guys in any way we can." She said to Freja

 **USAS** _ **Rushmore**_ **– Intelligence Office**

Samuel led Valka, Hiccup, and the other dragon riders into the _Rushmore's_ intelligence office where the gathering of battlefield intelligence was managed

"It's right this way." Samuel said as he led them to a locker with a biometric lock that he used his fingerprints to unlock before opening it and pulled out a container that also had a biometric lock which he put on a nearby table before unlocking and opening it and pulling out the device

"That's it?" Astrid asked, "I was expecting it would be… _bigger_."

"Here let me show you it's features." Samuel said before he led them to a back room which had a table with a stand on it facing a white screen, placing the device on the screen before pulling out a lighter and igniting it, shining the light being emitted by it's flame into the back end of the device, projecting the same map that it had in the airstrip offices as an APMSF Intelligence Officer entered the room

"Oh there you are!" Samuel said to the Officer

"Sorry, I got caught up doing something." He replied as Hiccup and Valka got a closer look at the device

"Fascinating." Hiccup said as he noticed the combination rings on the device, "What's the rings used for?"

"We believe they're used to change the projection." The Intelligence Officer replied, "We also found indications that the front lens is removable which also indicates there might be more lenses that have more projections on them."

"What about the key, Jayden told me it requires a Snow Wraith tooth." Valka said to him

"Yes, but I got the guys in engineering working on 3D Printing us a fake tooth so we don't have going looking for a Snow Wraith." He replied

"Are you sure that's going to work?" Astrid asked him

"Why shouldn't it?" The Intelligence Officer replied

"Do you have a name for it?" Valka asked

"No, we're still just calling it 'the device' for now." The Intelligence Officer replied, "I have to admit though, I'm fascinated by its design though, it's a surprisingly pretty complicated little thing."

"What…'dragon eye'?" Hiccup asked

"Dragon Eye…has a nice ring to it." The Intelligence Officer replied, "But whatever else is inside that thing must be important to Ryker and his brother, which makes it all more important to unlock it, I also suggest that we start trying to find the other lenses for it if they exist."

"Have you gotten any other projections from it?" Samuel asked him

"Not of yet." He replied

"So you say you think that the projection also changes depending on the dragon whose flame's light is shining through it?" Valka asked the intelligence officer

"Yes, our scans indicate that the interior lenses are very sensitive to color." He replied, "There's also some sort of filament near the back lens, but we don't know what it's for, there was a lot of booby traps in it as well which surprised as when we first started studying it, but more of them were pretty easy to get around."

Hiccup picked up the dragon eye and studied it

"So you think Viggo Grimborn built it?" He asked

"That's seems to be the general consensus." The APMSF Intelligence Officer replied

"How long will it be until those engineers are done 3D Printing a key?" Hiccup asked him

"A few hours." The Intelligence Officer replied, "General Henderson made it clear to us that he wants us to find everything that the Grimborns have stored on that thing, I think he might have a personal grudge against Ryker for what he did to Earc trying to get the device back from him."

"He isn't the only one wanting to know now." Valka said as she, Hiccup, and the others continued to look at the dragon eye

"We'll help in any way we can to learn more about this thing." Hiccup said to Samuel and the Intelligence Officer

 **Northern Hafnia**

 **Task Force Therian – 1** **st** **Stormtrooper Legion**

 **1728 Hours**

Reaper and Catherine were shadowing an advancing APMSF and Russian armor column in one of Hafnia's upper class residential districts as it cleared out the last cells of Loyalist and Blackwater resistance there on route to the planned link-up with Task Force Nautilus and Erwin's forces who were advancing from the South as the fighting across the city finally began to wind down as the sun set

{"Wow it's gotten pretty quiet around here."} Catherine said

{"Good that means we're almost done here."} Reaper replied, {"This was one hell of an operation, but I think the effort we all put into it is going to pay off."}

#"General Reaper, the link up point with Task Force Nautilus is just ahead."# A APMSF Tank Commander said to Reaper

[#"Copy that, but continue at your current pace, we don't want any last minute disasters."#] He replied

#"Yes general."# The APMSF Tank Commander said to him as Catherine watched a squad of Russian Spetsnaz storm a villa as a BMPT covered them

{"Can't believe would've eventually ended up being Copenhagen, it looks like a mini Rome."} Catherine said

{"Well a long Roman occupation tends to do that to a place."} Reaper said, {"Reminds me more of Washington D.C at the end of the civil war, but at least D.C wasn't built over a conquered city."}

{"I remember watching it on TV as you had your Megathon drive up the stairs of Capitol Hill to smash through its front doors."} Catherine replied, {"I bet that was one hell of a bumpy ride."}

{"But it was worth it though."} Reaper said, {"Emmonds wasn't so impressed, he insisted before the battle started that we try to leave that place as intact as possible because of its historical value, but that was the quickest way we were going to get inside the building."}

{"Well at least you least left it standing in mostly one piece."} Catherine replied as they were suddenly greeted by Manfred, Harrison, Julie, and Erwin

{"Welcome to Hafnia!"} Erwin said to Catherine and Reaper

{"More like what's left of it."} Reaper replied

{"Liberation is a messy business."} Erwin said to him, {"But except for a few isolated cells of continuing resistance, I think our job here is done."}

{"Where's Jayden and the others?"} Catherine asked him

{"Cleaning up the aforementioned cells of resistance."} Manfred replied, {"We should start diverting our manpower to helping civilians."}

{"Agreed and I'm sure Barnes will as well."} Reaper said to him

{"How's Calvin?"} Catherine asked them

{"He's still putting out the last of the fires."} Julie replied, {"How are things on your end of town?"}

{"The same."} Reaper said as he looked to the North as two large fleets of Isotxian airships headed North across the Øresund toward Malmögia on the other side while several Coalition warships transitioned into Hafnia's harbor

{"How are things going across the islands?"} Erwin asked Reaper

{"Funen is secured, but most of the Loyalist and Blackwater forces there managed to evacuate the island and there's a lot of fighting to do before this island is secured."} He replied

{"And what about Asloa?"} Manfred asked

{"Still being contested, we might have to go there next by the sounds of it."} Reaper replied, {"I also heard that Ryker is still here roaming around somewhere in the sewers planning to kidnap somebody to hold for ransom to get that device we've heard about back."}

Manfred nodded

{"Yes and we're preparing a trap for him, all we need is some good bait to lure him in."} He said

{"It's going have to be some pretty convincing bait if it's going to lure in Ryker."} Reaper replied, {"But capturing him alive will help us learn more about his' and Viggo's operations including where they're making the steel for that dragon proof armor applique plating we've been seeing on Loyalist and Blackwater vehicles."}

{"But to do that we need the bait and if we're going to make a convincing trap then we're going to need equally convincing bait."} Erwin said

{"Well here's my question, if Ryker's here, then where is his brother?"} Harrison asked

{"Who knows? Maybe he'll answer that for us if we capture him."} Reaper replied

Meanwhile in Port District; Calvin was carefully making his way through Hafnia as he used his ice breath to put out the last of the fires started by Loyalist forces while the _Rushmore_ and _Schwarzkopf_ hovered overhead to provide him protection while speaking to Valka and the other dragon riders, who were still inside the Intelligence Office, about the dragon eye

*"Judging from what I'm getting from Ryker about the dragon eye, it contains information about every dragon encountered by their tribe along with important information about their operations and plans."* Calvin said to Valka and the other dragon riders

"Who built it?" The APMSF Intelligence Officer asked him

*"Their ancestors and neither Ryker or Viggo know how they built it which is why that's the only one."* Calvin replied, *"But to answer your earlier question, yes there are other lenses for the eye, but Ryker has them in a sack on his belt."*

"Making it all more important to capture him." Samuel said, "Have you figured out where they are?"

*"No, they're still in the sewers."* Calvin replied, *"But dear god the things they have done to people and dragons…it's horrible."*

"Does Ryker know what any of the plans are inside the device?" Hiccup asked him

*"No, only his brother, who's apparently in Asloa…with two divisions of Eastern Imperials."* He replied

"Eastern Imperials?!" Samuel asked

*"According to what Ryker knows, but that's all I can find out and my range is not far enough to read Viggo."* Calvin replied, *"We found out earlier about the Eastern Imperial's presence from Erwin and Holland, but they thought it was just limited to a single division."*

"Well they haven't told us that yet." Samuel said to him

*"They also think the Eastern Empire doesn't want to pick a fight with the Coalition… _yet_ , so they'll probably be disguised as Blackwater or Loyalists."* Calvin replied

"Well that isn't good at all." Hiccup said, "But I guess that's what we get when we ally with their enemy."

*"Ryker apparently has little respect for the Eastern Imperials, he thinks they're cowards for not wanting to fight us openly."* Calvin said

"If the Isotxians fight them with the ferocity as they do the Loyalists and Blackwater, I wouldn't want another enemy on top of them to fight." Astrid replied, "But it's still rather uncomforting knowing that the Eastern Imperials are helping Drago."

*"I doubt the Eastern Imperials are helping them because they support his cause, but probably because they want to get ahold of some of the tech he has all those Gene Corp scientists who are working for him are developing while preventing the Isotxians from getting a hold of it and helping Drago is the only way they get their hands on it quicker than the Isotxians."* Calvin said

"War's hell." Samuel replied

"So what do we do with the eye once we get it unlocked?" Snotlout asked

*"We use as much as the information inside it as we can against Viggo and Ryker."* Calvin replied, *"When we took Sven Kjar out of the picture, they became Drago's most productive suppliers of dragons for his army, so we when hurt them, we hurt Drago as well."*

"I agree." Valka said

"So I guess we'll be helping Task Force Nautilus a lot then?" Astrid asked

"Sounds like it." Hiccup replied


	16. Chapter 15

"…" – Regular Speech

="…"= - Inside Head

{"…"} – Dragonese

["…"] – Translation Collar

*"…"* - Telepathic Speech

#"…"# - Radio/Telephone/PA System Speech

"…" Other Language(Russian, German, French, and ETC)

If you see a mixture of two or more of the above, that means they're using them all at once

Chapter Fifteen: Imperial Entanglements

 **Asloa,** **Scandinavia – Downtown; Present Day Oslo, Norway**

 **52** **nd** **Guards Tsaritsyn Motor Rifle Division(MRD) – Eastern Imperial Expeditionary Forces(EIEF)**

 **September 19** **th** **, 2246/2011 – 1323 Hours**

Sworn to secrecy and wearing unmarked uniforms similar in appearance to those worn by Blackwater's troopers, the Imperial soldiers of the 52nd Guards Tsaritsyn MRD and 23rd Guards Helsinki Airborne Division were fighting alongside Blackwater and Loyalist soldiers against the Isotxian and Coalition invasion of Asloa in intense and brutal street to street fighting, among them was Kaptain Vladimir Salko, who commanded Pavel Company of the 3rd Motor Rifle Battalion which was holding a block of apartment buildings against an assault from Isotxian Air Marines and American stormtroopers, the latter of which appeared to be all but completely impervious to small arms fire due to their powered armor forcing the Imperials to rely on anti-material rifles and even RPGs to deal with them

"The Isotxians are bringing in tanks!" An Imperial Guardsman shouted as two Isotxian Air Marine Yarden tanks joined the assault on the block with their frontal armor covered in explosive reactive armor

"What's with those bricks on their front armor?!" An Imperial Paratrooper shouted

"It's explosive reactive armor, they're designed to stop HEAT and shaped-charge rounds!" Salko shouted, "But they explode when they're hit so they only work once!"

One of the Yarden tanks fired a high-explosive shell from its 76mm gun into the ground floor of the apartment building that Salko was in causing the floor beneath him to shake as a Guardsman fired an RPG at the second Yarden, hitting one of the explosive reactive armor bricks on its front armor which exploded and defeated the shaped charge of the grenade without damaging the armor of the Yarden

"You weren't kidding Kaptain!" The RPG Guardsman shouted as Salko peaked his head out from cover to study the Yardens which had also been fitted with wire mesh armor skirts to protect its sides of its hull and turret from shaped charges and their cupola-mounted 50. Caliber machine guns fitted with crude remote operating systems that allowed their commanders to fire them without exposing themselves to return fire

"Those damn Yardens are kitted out!" Salko shouted, "No way we're going to take them out from here!"

"They came prepared!" A Blackwater Trooper shouted

"No fucking shit!" Salko replied, "We're either going to have to take out their ERA and hit them with RPGs or some of us are going have to flank around and hit them in the rear because that's the only part of em' that's not covered!"

"Is there a way we can get on the roof?! If we can get up there, we can shoot down with RPGs at the roofs of their turrets!" A Guardsman asked him

"I don't think there is otherwise we would've already had guys up there!" Salko replied

"Where the hell are all of our tanks at?!" A Blackwater Trooper shouted

"They're all trying to stop that American walker that's leading their main advance into the center!" A Blackwater Officer replied

"Which is exactly that they wanted them to do which leaves the rest of us without their firepower to support us against the rest of their advance!" Salko shouted as another of the Yarden tanks fired a high-explosive shell into the ground floor causing part of the building to collapse, taking several guardsmen and Blackwater troopers down with it

"Kaptain Salko! Battalion is ordering a withdraw to the next block!" Salko's Radio Operator shouted to him

"Alright! Everybody pack up, we're getting the hell out of here!" Salko shouted before he and his men started to withdraw from the block along with the Loyalist and Blackwater troopers accompanying them with the stormtroopers and Isotxian air marines in close pursuit as they retreated to the next block of apartment buildings which had been heavily fortified with 85mm anti-tank guns in preparation

"Hurry up and get inside and start digging in!" An Imperial Officer shouted as Salko and Pavel company took position in the ground floor of one of the apartment building looking down the main street where one of the anti-tank guns had been placed as the Yarden tanks approached

"Protect that gun so it can take out those tanks!" Salko shouted as the anti-tank gun lined up for a shot on the first Yarden tank as it fired its first shell into a machine gun nest in one of the upper floors of the building

"Load armor-piercing!" The Commander of the Anti-Tank Gun shouted to the Gun's Loader, who placed an armor-piercing shell into its breech and closed it

"Shell loaded!" The Loader shouted

"Fire!" The Commander shouted to the Gunner, who pulled the trigger, firing the armor-piercing shell from the barrel of the gun at the first Yarden tank which more than easily penetrating the explosive reactive armor and the armor of the Yarden's hull beneath, killing its driver and knocking out the tank which began to burn forcing the remaining members of the crew to bailout through the escape hatch on the back of the turret while the second Yarden began to turn it's turret and gun toward the anti-tank gun before it was destroyed by an 125mm anti-tank gun positioned further down the street in a fortified roadblock while the Isotxian Air Marines and Stormtroopers pulled back as the defenders released a cheer

"Good work everybody, but it's only a matter of time before they regroup and come back for another go at us, so now would be a perfect time to restock on ammo and any other supplies!" An Imperial Officer shouted as Salko released a sigh of relief as the commander of the 3rd Motor Rifle Battalion, Podpolkovnik (Lieutenant Colonel) Cuyler Knut appeared from one of the back rooms of the apartment building

"Where's Kaptain Salko?!" Cuyler shouted

"Right here Polkovnik Knut." Salko replied as he stood up while Cuyler approached him

"I hope you and your men weren't exhausted from that fight because word just came down from division that your company is being given a special assignment of high importance." Cuyler said to him

"What kind of assignment?" Salko asked him

"Don't know, they didn't say much about it, but you're to report to the Blackwater Headquarters at the city center with the rest of your company." Cuyler replied, "I'm afraid you're going to have to walk there too because we can't spare any transports at the moment."

Salko nodded

"I understand." He said to Cuyler

"Good luck out there Vlad, you're going to need it with the odds we're facing right now." Cuyler said to him before he turned around and left

"Pavel Company, get your kits together because we're moving out!" Salko shouted to the Guardsmen of Pavel Company, who began collecting their equipment as Salko's Second-in-Command, Leytenant Borislava Kovaleski approached him

"What was that about?" She asked Salko

"We've been given a special assignment by division and are to report to the Blackwater Headquarters at the city center." He replied

"What kind of special assignment?" Borislava asked him

"That's what I asked Cuyler as well, but he said they didn't bother telling him." Salko replied

"Oh, that's always a good sign." Borislava said as she looked at the nearby Loyalists

"I still don't understand why we're helping these people, have you seen how some of them treat the civvies around here?" She said quietly

"I have, but fortunately as Suomi said, we're not here to help them win the war, only to get their tech before the Isotxians do." Salko replied

"Yeah like all their tech is really helpful to us right now since the Isotxians did…whatever it was that disabled all of it." Borislava said quietly

"True." Salko said quietly, "But when it works, it does work well."

"Plus have you heard the rumors going around about those fortified camps they have in the mountains?" Borislava said before Salko stopped her

"Yes I've heard them as well and I don't know what to believe, but we have our orders." Salko said to her

"Are we really fighting alongside people whose leader is capable of such a thing if they're true though?" Borislava asked him

"As I said before Borislava, we're not here to help them win the war, only to get their tech and once we have all we need from them we'll likely leave them out to dry." He replied

"But is getting their tech from them really worth the risk of pulling these Coalition people into our war with the Isotxians?" Borislava asked him, "I know that's exactly the reason why we're wearing these uniforms, but that risk is still extremely high defiantly with what we're doing right now!"

"Well truthfully the Coalition was risking dragging themselves into the war when they allied with the Isotxians and started giving them tech and unless they're completely oblivious, by now they should know that this isn't the only war the Isotxians are fighting." Salko replied, "We better end this discussion before one of them here us because working them is hard enough for us already."

Borislava nodded as Pavel Company finished getting ready to move out

"Is everybody ready to move?!" Salko shouted to their men

"Yes Kaptain!" A NCO replied

"Alright then, let's get out of here before the fighting starts up again." Salko said, "We'll go through the back so that way there's less risk of somebody taking shots at our backs."

Salko and Borislava led Pavel Company through the apartment building and out the back door into the alleyway behind it and then making their way to the street

"Okay here's how we're going to do this; 1st and 3rd Platoons will cross the street and move up that sidewalk while 2nd and 4th Platoons will move up the sidewalk on this side." Salko said, "All officers will use hand signals only to communicate unless necessary and if you come across an intersecting road or alley check your corners to make sure it's clear before moving across, is this clear?"

Borislava and the Platoon leaders nodded

"Good, let's start heading up this street." Salko said as Pavel Company moved out of the alleyway onto the street with Borislava leading 1st and 3rd Platoons across the street to the opposite sidewalk while Salko led 2nd and 4th Platoons up the sidewalk on their side of the street while around them the sounds of the battle continued to echo across Asloa as they slowly and cautiously made their way toward the city center

Meanwhile in the Operations Center of the Blackwater Headquarters; Viggo and a Blackwater Commando Officer, Al-Amir Alfarsi were studying a map of Asloa's Sewers

"This line here runs directly below the street the American walker is on." Al-Amir said to Viggo as he pointed to a certain line in the system

"What's the current position of the walker in adjacent to this map?" He asked Al-Amir

"According to our latest report, it's right about here nearing this four-way intersection and if those Eastern Imperials hurry up and get here we might be able to get ahead of it here and have a few good minutes to plant our explosives and get out." He replied

Viggo nodded

"Very well." He said as he rolled up the map

"Why do you insist that we have the Imperials' help? My men are more than capable of doing this!" Al-Amir said to Viggo

"I know they are Al-Amir as your men's abilities has never been in doubt, but it would help to have the extra guns and muscle if something goes wrong." He replied

Al-Amir nodded

"So how did you think of this plan Mr. Grimborn?" He asked Viggo

"By studying history Amir, during the finally days of the called Clan Wars in your world one of these Americans walkers were disabled during the Battle of Rio when South American engineers detonated explosives in a mineshaft as the walker walked above it, causing it's front feet to sink into the ground and completely immobilize the walker and although their actions didn't stop the Coalition from being able to eventually secure Rio and force South America to capitulate a week later, they are the only ones to have ever taken down one of those walkers." He replied

"And you seek to replicate their tactic?" Al-Amir asked him

"Yes." Viggo replied

"And what happens if your plan fails? Because a sewer line is different from a mineshaft." Al-Amir said to him

"Let's hope that it doesn't Al-Amir." Viggo replied, "Otherwise there would be nothing stopping that walker from reaching our anti-airship guns and destroying them which will grant the Isotxian airship fleet the full ability to level the rest of our defenses before flying forward to cut off our supply lines as well as preventing us from withdrawing if the need for a withdraw came."

Al-Amir nodded

Minutes Later; Salko and Borislava arrived in the Operation Center where Viggo and Al-Amir still remained

"Are you what your commander sent to help us?" Al-Amir asked his Salko

"Yes, Kaptain Vladimir Salko, leader of Pavel Company of the 3rd Motor Rifle Battalion, 52nd Imperial Guards Tsaritsyn MRD and this is my second-in-command Leytenant Borislava Kovaleski." He replied

"Your second-in-command is a woman?!" Al-Amir scoffed

"Yes, do you have a problem with that?!" Borislava asked him, her anger evident, "I thought you Coalition Verse people were supposed to be more progressive than everybody?!"

"Maybe for the Coalition, but in my homeland women are expected to stay at home while the men fight and provide for the family!" Al-Amir replied

"That is enough!" Salko shouted to Borislava and Al-Amir before the former could reply, "We're not here to debate whose culture is more progressive than the other!"

"Yes Kaptain." Borislava said through her teeth as she gave Al-Amir an angry glare

"With… _that_ out of the way, let's get to what you were sent here for Kaptain." Viggo said to Salko, who nodded before Viggo continued, "Kaptain this map here shows the entirety of Asloa's sewer system including the line that runs directly below the street that the American walker is using to advance toward our anti-airship gun batteries near the city center, our plan is to plant explosives in the sewer in the path of this walker and detonate them as it walks over it, which will hopefully cause one or more of its legs to sink and immobilize it."

"What do you need us for?" Salko asked him

"We need the extra guns and muscle as we're going have to plant a lot of explosives in order to make a big enough hole to immobilize that walker." Viggo replied

"I don't think that sewer is big enough to fit our company in it." Salko said to him

"Then only take your best men and leave the rest here as we'll be coming back here once we're finished." Viggo replied

Salko nodded

"Very well, some of my men could use some rest after all the fighting we've been doing." He said, "Do we know if the Americans or Isotxians have people in the sewers?"

"If they do we haven't seen any of them." Al-Amir said, "I suggest you leave your second-in-command here Kaptain as the sewer is no place for a wo-"

"You finish that sentence and I'll obliterate your balls with my knee." Borislava said to him, "And I can handle a sewer just fine."

Salko suppressed a chuckle as Al-Amir uncomfortably shuffled his feet around

"Sergeant Al-Amir, why don't you get your men ready as you're already familiarized with the plan?" Viggo said to Al-Amir, who nodded before leaving the Operations Center

"I apologize for Al-Amir; he unfortunately has the same beliefs on women that most of this worlds' people has despite being from a far more advanced world." Viggo said to Borislava and Salko

"You didn't need to tell me that, he made that quite obvious." Borislava replied

"So how long have you two been fighting together?" Viggo asked them

"She's been my second-in-command for almost five years now." Salko replied

"Five years? That's a long a time to be fighting a war together." Viggo said

"I'm sorry but I believe you never introduced yourself to us." Salko said

"Oh…I apologize, I'm Viggo Grimborn and my compatriot was Captain Al-Amir Alfarsi, a Blackwater Commando." Viggo replied

"So you're the big dragon hunter we've been hearing about? Don't you have a brother too?" Salko asked

"Ryker, but last time I heard from him he was in Hafnia getting ready to depart as Coalition forces were closing it on its port." Viggo replied

"Aren't you worried about him?" Borislava asked him

"Ryker can take care of himself as he's just a good fighter as he is a dragon hunter." He replied, "But lets not forget why we're here shall we?"

Salko nodded

"So how do we get into the sewers?" He asked

"Through the manhole just outside the entrance of this facility." Viggo said, "I guess the idea of moving through sewers is not new for you?"

"In some places in our world it's safer to take a walk in the sewers than on the streets." Salko replied

"And I guess the Isotxians do it too?" Viggo asked him

"Yes, we've had our fair share of firefights in sewers." Borislava replied, "But the Isotxians generally don't have to use the sewers as much as they usually a lot more armored transports than we do."

"We've noticed that." Viggo said, "But we're wasting too much time with all this talking as every second we waste the Coalition and Isotxians are getting closer to achieving victory."

"What exactly is this walker going after?" Salko asked him

"We believe they're aiming to destroy the anti-airship guns that have been keeping the main bulk of their airship fleet a safe distance away from our defenses, if it reaches those and destroys them we will most likely lose this city." Viggo replied

"So let's get started then." Salko said

Minutes Later; Salko, Borislava, Al-Amir, and Viggo were outside the Headquarters as two Imperial Guardsmen removed the cover from the manhole

"How deep is the water down there?" Borislava asked as another Guardsmen lit a flare and threw it down into the manhole

"There is no water down there." The Guardsman replied

"We've had the sewers drained just for this mission." Viggo said

"Good so we don't have to worry about getting our guns wet." One of the Guardsmen said as a Blackwater Commando dropped the bag with the explosives in it down the manhole as the other commandos and Imperial Guardsmen began to climb down into the sewer

"Ladies first." Salko said to Borislava

"Are you sure that's appropriate Kaptain?" Al-Amir asked him

"Fuck off." Salko and Borislava both replied as Borislava slung her rifle over her shoulder before going toward the manhole and sliding down the ladder followed by Salko while Viggo and Al-Amir followed them

"It's just like the sewers in Berlin…with less highlights." Borislava said

"Highlights?" A Blackwater Commando asked her

"Craters in the street above created by artillery or other explosions that are deep enough to penetrate the roof of a sewer." She replied, "They're rather common in Berlin thanks to the fact that it's been a warzone for twelve years."

"Cut the chatter." Salko said, "So where do we go from here Viggo?"

"That way." Viggo said as he pointed down the southern tunnel before the group started moving in that direction, maneuvering their way through the sewer

 **Residential District**

 **Isotxian 42** **nd** **Assault Infantry Division**

Sergeant Albert Chaz and his men engaged with Blackwater and Loyalist troops inside an apartment building as they helped escort the APMSF M-1000 Heavy Assault Walker down the street toward the city center where several Blackwater anti-airship guns were located

"Sergeant why are we escorting that walker thing again?!" A Isotxian Death Trooper shouted to Chaz

"Because General Orlok wants to make sure it reaches those anti-airship guns in one piece!" He replied

"Well it looks like it can handle itself just fine to me!" The Death Trooper shouted to him as the M-1000 continued its advance up the street as Loyalist tanks kept firing their guns at it to no noticeable effect as they were picked off by the American tanks accompanying the walker

"Just shut up and keep pushing forward!" Chaz replied as he blindly fired his MP5 around a corner through the door across the next room

"Check your fire! Friendly troops coming up from the rear!" An American Stormtrooper shouted as a squad of special project division combat troopers joined the fight

="Depends on what you mean by friendly."= Chaz thought to him, ="Plus what the hell are they doing here anyway?!"=

Chaz' thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the sound of a DShK firing

"They got a heavy machine gun!" A Isotxian Death Trooper shouted as the DShK rounds penetrated through the thin walls of the apartment buildings that they were in

"Son of a bitch!" Chaz shouted as he threw himself onto the ground to take cover as rounds flew over their heads as a lone special projects trooper carrying a odd-looking weapon that was connected by a cable to a large pack that he was wearing on his back joined the already present SPD squad

"Take that DShK!" The Leader of the SPD Squad said to the Trooper carrying the odd weapon, who nodded

"Charging weapon!" The Trooper replied as he flipped a switch on his weapon which immediately to light up as an electrical current travel from the pack on his back to the weapon via the cable

"What the hell?!" Chaz asked himself

"Wait for it to reload!" The SPD Squad Leader said to the trooper

"Yes sir!" The Trooper replied as he stayed in cover, waiting for the DSHK to stop firing to reload

"Suppressing fire!" The SPD Squad Leader shouted as he and his men emerged from their cover and began firing their rifles at the DSHK crew and the other Blackwater and Loyalist troopers near them while the trooper with the electrical weapon emerged before firing what looked like a bolt of lightning from his weapon, which hit the DShK, shocking both its gunner and loader with enough electricity to kill both of them while also causing their ammunition to cook off, sending live rounds flying in all directions

"HOLY SHIT!" Chaz shouted

"DShK neutralized Sergeant!" The Trooper said to the SPD Sergeant after the last of the DShK's rounds had cooked off as the surviving Blackwater and Loyalist troopers retreated

"Yeah no shit!" Chaz shouted

"I'm sorry Sergeant for the display, but that HMG needed to be taken out." The SPD Squad Leader said to him

"Display?! That cook-off could've killed some of us!" Chaz replied

"It was an…unexpected effect." The SPD Squad Leader said to him

"Unexpected?! What the fuck do you think is going to happen when you shoot live ammunition with a fucking lightning bolt?!" Chaz shouted to him

"That's why the weapon is a prototype _sergeant_." The SPD Squad Leader said to him

"Well next time try not shooting that prototype at things that could make a very large boom." Chaz replied, "We might death troopers, but most of us still prefer to make it home alive and in one piece!"

"Plus what the fuck are you guys doing here anyway? I thought you were being deployed on one of the islands?" An Isotxian Officer asked the SPD Squad Leader

"Indeed we were, but General Siegbert had second thoughts once he realized how fast the islands were falling to our forces so he decided that we would be of more use here." The SPD Squad Leader replied

"On who's authority did he make that call? You guys still have to answer to high command like the rest of the ISDF." The Officer said to him

"We received full authorization of this deployment from the Field Marshal himself." The SPD Squad Leader replied

The Isotxian Officer suppressed a scowl

"Just make sure you and your men aim for the actual bad guys, I don't know what got you guys and Siegbert into trouble with the Air Navy, but all I know is that you guys have earned a rather infamous reputation for conduct toward civilians." He said to the SPD Squad Leader, whose facial expression was hidden behind the protective mask that was part of his powered armor

"Is that all Lieutenant?" The SPD Squad Leader asked him

"Yes Sergeant, that is all." The Isotxian Officer replied

"Are you guys coming or what?!" A APMSF Stormtrooper shouted to them as he and the other APMSF Stormtroopers moved ahead

"Come on boys let's move up!" Chaz shouted to his men before they followed the stormtroopers

Meanwhile in the cockpit of the American Walker; the commander of the 3rd Stormtrooper Legion, General Gwen Malones was sitting in the commander seat as she commanded its driver and main gunner who sat in the two seats ahead of her directly in front of the viewport while a secondary gunner who operated the 30mm chain gun mounted on the chin of the cockpit sat in the seat behind her using a control console to operate the gun while the navigator sat in the seat next to him

"What's our ETA on the objectives?" Malones asked the Navigator

"We should have a visual on the first AAS gun in about thirty minutes general." He replied

"Good! One we have a visual on the first AAS gun, hit it with the main guns." Malones said to him

"Should I start charging them then?" The Main Gunner asked her

"Yes, but only to low power levels, I want to take all the guns out as quickly as possible." Malones replied

"Affirmative, charging main railguns." The Main Gunner said

"How are our shields and armor holding up?" Malones asked

"They're not even putting a dent in us." The Driver replied

="Why am I not surprised? It's been forever since we actually faced somebody even halfway capable of taking us down."= Malones thought to herself

Beneath the Street; Viggo led Al-Amir, Salko, Borislava, and their men got into position

"We should be just ahead of the walker here, begin placing your explosives and hurry, we don't have much time." Viggo said to Al-Amir, Salko, and Borislava before they ordered their men to start to placing their explosive charges onto the walls and support beams as the roof of the sewer frequently trembled overhead

"That must be the impact tremors of the walker's feet hitting the street." A Blackwater Commando said to Salko as he primed one of the charges, "It's amazing that the street can handle the weight of the damn thing."

"Just get these charges set and we'll fix that." Salko replied

"We got incoming!" A Guardsman shouted as a squad of Special Projects Division Combat Troopers came in their direction from the opposite en

"Shit! It's Siegbert's men!" Borislava shouted as the SPD Troopers spotted them and began to fire

"First squad continue placing the charge, second squad keep those guys off our backs!" Salko shouted

"Yes Kaptain!" A Guardsman from Second Squad shouted as they returned fired at the SPD Troopers along with Al-Amir and some of his commandoes

"So those are the soldiers of the all-so feared Isotxian Special Projects Division?" Viggo asked

"Yes and I have no intention of staying to fight them!" Salko shouted as he noticed that one of the SPD Troopers were a Lighting Cannon

"There's a Lighting Trooper with them!" He shouted

"A what?!" Al-Amir shouted before the Lighting Trooper fired his lighting cannon which shot a bolt of lightning through the chests of one of the Blackwater Commandoes, killing him instantly

"OH ALLAH!" Al-Amir screamed as the dead commando fell back with a gaping hole in his chest from where the bolt had gone through

"Aim for the power pack on his back, taking it out will make that lighting cannon nothing more than a useless piece of metal!" Salko shouted

"Easier said than done Kaptain!" A Guardsman replied as the Lighting Trooper fired another bolt from his lighting cannon

"Then use your grenades!" Salko shouted, "Just take that fucker out!"

"Yes Kaptain!" One of the Guardsmen of Second Squad replied as he and two of his squad mates pulled out their fragmentation grenades and ripped out the pins and allowed the grenades to cook for a few seconds before they threw them toward the Lighting Trooper and the other SPD troopers

"Grenades! Take cover!" One of the SPD Troopers screamed in German as the grenades hit the ground at their feet before they exploded, killing three of the SPD Troopers and injuring the Lighting Trooper, who was dragged away by one of the surviving SPD Troopers

"Hurry up and get those charges set because they've no doubly called for backup!" Borislava shouted

"So that lighting cannon…is that new?" Viggo asked Salko

"No, they've had them for a while now, but that armor they were wearing is definitely new." He replied, "No doubly copied from something they plundered from one Gene Corp's facilities."

"All charges have been planted and primed!" A Guardsman shouted

"Alright, let's get to a safe distance to set them off!" Salko shouted as they began to pull back to a safe distance

"This should be good! Set them off!" Al-Amir shouted as two Guardsmen placed the plunger down onto the ground

"Everybody hold onto their asses!" One of the Guardsmen replied before he pushed down on the plunger's lever

Meanwhile back above the ground

"General, I have the first of the anti-airship guns in sight on the rangefinder!" The Gunner shouted to Malones

"Prepare to fire on my mark!" She replied as the Gunner held one of fingers over the trigger for the M-1000's main guns, but suddenly the ground beneath the front feet of the walker collapsed causing it lurch forward and crash onto the street with the force of the impact knocking out the lights inside the cockpit leaving Malones and her crew in near complete darkness except for the light emitting from the equipment

"General the ground beneath the front feet has collapsed, we're immobilized!" The Driver shouted

"Yeah no shit!" Malones replied as she got herself off the ground after being throwing off of it by the impact, "What caused it to collapse?!"

"Must have been an explosion in the sewer!" The Driver replied

"Those clever fucks, somebody's been doing their history homework!" Malones said, "What's the damage report?!"

"All weapon systems along with a few auxiliaries are offline." The Driver replied

"What about the reactor?" Malones asked

"It's stable." The Driver replied, "Should we call in recovery teams?"

"After the guys outside secure the perimeter." Malones said, "We'll have to find another way to take out those guns."

Back in the Sewer; Salko, Borislava, Al-Amir, and Viggo along with their men were coughing as dust from the explosion and collapse filled the air in the sewer

"Did it work?!" Borislava asked

"I don't know; I can't see anything through all this dust!" Salko replied as the dust started to settle down revealing one of the walker's legs penetrating through the sewer and through the floor

"WE DID IT!" A Blackwater Commando shouted as he and the other Commandoes and Guardsmen celebrated

"There is no need for celebration as this is only a small victory, the Coalition and the Isotxians will now be looking for us as well as another way to achieve victory." Viggo said to Salko, Borislava, and Al-Amir, who all nodded

"You're right, lets back to the square and regroup with the rest of my men." Salko replied before he turned toward his men, "Everybody pack your gear, we're heading back to the square!"

 **Asloa – Harbor District**

 **Isotxian Forward Command Post; Isotxian Self-Defense Forces Special Projects Division**

 **A Few Minutes Later – 1510 Hours**

Siegbert and Keats were studying a map of Asloa which they had rolled out on a table when a SPD Officer rushed in

"Herr General, the American walker has been knocked out!" The SPD Officer said to them

"What?! How?!" Keats asked, "I thought that thing was supposed to be invulnerable!"

"It wasn't enemy fire that knocked it out, an enemy unit planted explosives in the sewer just ahead of its ahead and detonated them just as it walked over, causing the street to collapse beneath its front, immobilizing it." The Officer replied

"How do you know this?" Siegbert asked

"Because one of our squad encountered the said enemy unit just as they were planting the explosives, but they forced to withdraw after sustaining heavy casualties, but they didn't know they planting explosives at that time." The Officer replied

"Fuckers! That walker was our best chance of a quicker victory!" Keats said

"Is the weapon ready for deployment?!" Siegbert asked the Officer

"Yes Herr General, should we activate it?" He replied

"Yes, it's time that we show this world the might of the Isotxian Military and the Special Projects Division." Siegbert said

 **Residential District**

 **42** **nd** **Assault Infantry Division**

Chaz and two other Death Troopers used a crowbar to pry open the emergency escape hatch on the roof of the M-1000

"You guys alright in there?!" Chaz shouted as he and the other death troopers shined their flash lights down into the crew compartment at Malones and her crew

"Yeah we're fine!" Malones shouted, "Just help us get out of here!"

"Alright, here take my hands!" Chaz shouted as put down his flashlight before holding both hands down to Malones, who jumped up and grabbed them so he could pull her up

"I know women generally don't like talking about this, but you weigh more than you look!" Chaz said to her

"No offense taken, it's the armor." Malones replied as the other two Death troopers lifted the gunner and drive out from the compartment, "And thanks."

"No problem." Chaz said as she looked at the M-1000

"Reaper's going to kill me when he hears about this." Malones said, "These things aren't cheap."

"At least it didn't explode." Chaz said

"True." Malones replied, "If this thing went up, it would've taken out eight whole blocks."

"Really?!" Chaz asked Malones

"Hypothetically at least, we've never actually had one of these explode." She replied

"Good, let's hope it stays that way." Chaz said, "But come on let's get you out of here, you're too important to stay out in the open like this."

"No argument there." Malones replied as she and Chaz jumped down from the roof of the cockpit onto the street

"Well up to this point, you were doing pretty well in this thing." Chaz said to her

"Thanks, but this isn't the first time something like this has happened unfortunately." Malones replied

"What do you mean?" Chaz asked her

"Somebody did the same thing to one of the other walkers we have in the last major war we fought." Malones replied, "So somebody's been hitting the history books."

As Chaz led Malones toward the nearby M113, the ground beneath their feet suddenly shook

"Is that another one of your walkers?" Chaz asked her as the ground shook again

"No! That was only one we deployed!" Malones replied

"HOLY SHIT WHAT THE EVER LIVING FUCK IS THAT THING?!" A Isotxian Marine shouted

 **Outside the Blackwater Headquarters**

 **52** **nd** **Guards Tsaritsyn MRD**

Salko was the first to climb his way out of the sewers through the manhole where he was greeted by a familiar officer from the 23rd Guards Airborne Division, Major Alvar Björkman, who was in charge of the paratroopers fighting in Asloa

"Kaptain Salko, I can only guess you had yet another successful mission?" Alvar asked Salko

"Yes, but we've got another problem because guess whose men we ran into while we were down there?" He replied

"Will I be correct saying that you're speaking of Siegbert's men?" Alvar asked him

"Unfortunately so." Salko replied as Borislava climbed out the manhole followed by Al-Amir

"My men across have been encountering them." Alvar said, "They've gotten their hands on some new toys as well."

"We've noticed; the ones we ran into down there were wearing some kind of armor." Salko replied, "So what's been going on up here besides Siegbert's men showing up to the party?"

"Knocking down their walker has stunned their advance, but this battle is still up in the air, we're outnumbered two to one and not to mention that they vastly outgun us." Alvar said, "But as long as those anti-airship guns are still firing, we still got a fighting chance."

"Major Bjorkman, one of our forward observation post is reporting that the Isotxians are deploying a new weapon!" A Imperial Paratrooper Radio Operator shouted to Alvar

"What kind of new weapon?!" Alvar shouted

"We don't know; they're not making any sense!" The Paratrooper replied

"Give me that radio!" Alvar snapped at him as he went over to the Radio Operator and grabbed the handset for his radio

"This is Major Bjorkman! Pull yourselves together and tell me what the fuck you're seeing!" He shouted to the panicking men on the other side

#"It's huge sir! It's fucking huge!"# One of them replied

"What's huge?!" Alvar shouted

#"The machine!"#" The Soldier replied, #"It's standing on three legs and has a large… _head_ with three red eyes that are arranged in a triangle and two weapon-looking things mounted on the sides of the head and it's on the move!"#

"Moving where?!" Alvar asked him

#"It's heading Northeast, straight for you!"# The Soldier replied

"Shit!" Alvar shouted as a sudden tremor made him drop the handset

"Defensive positions!" A Blackwater Officer shouted as the ground continued to tremor as the machine approached

"Major you need to leave and get to a safer area." Salko said to Alvar

"Not until I see this machine with my own eyes!" He replied as the machine lumbered into view, towering over all buildings in Asloa including the Blackwater Headquarters

"Oh my gods…" Viggo said as the machine's head swiveled around as it scanned the plaza and identifying the anti-airship guns before it began to charge the weapons mounted on the side of its head

"Open fire!" A Blackwater Officer shouted as the Blackwater, Loyalist, and Imperial forces in the square began to fire at the machine, but to no noticeable effect before the machine fired one of its plasma weapons at the nearest of anti-airship guns, knocking it out and the knocking the second closest one with its other plasma weapon as it began to move forward into the square, crushing a BTR beneath one of its mechanical feet as machine gun turrets mounted on its legs began to fire down at the Blackwater and Loyalist troops below it

"We're not doing shit to that thing!" A Blackwater Trooper shouted as the machine destroyed the third anti-airship gun

"Incoming dropships!" Salko shouted as several DS-45s with SPD markings flew toward the square and hovered it over as the SPD Combat Troopers inside them rappelled down into the square where they engaged the enemy forces

"Kaptain Salko! Major! I'm afraid this is a lost cause; we must withdraw if we wish to keep our lives!" Viggo shouted to them

"I'm afraid he's right Major, we're not even putting a dent that machine and I got no doubt that the rest of their forces are not that far behind!" Salko shouted to Alvar

"No debate there!" Alvar replied, "Let's get the fuck out of there before that thing finishes off the guns and turns those energy cannons on us!"

"All squads! Pop smoke grenades and then get into the sewer, we're getting the fuck out of here!" Salko shouted to his men, who stopped firing their weapons to throw their smoke grenades to create a smoke screen as Alvar motioned for his radio operator to come to him and when he did, Alvar took the headset for his radio

#"Attention all units in Asloa, Isotxian forces have broken through our defenses and are taking out the anti-airship guns in the main city square, abandon all ongoing missions and withdraw to the main assembly area!"# Alvar shouted into the headset as his and Salko's men jumped down into the sewer under the cover of the smokescreen along with a few Blackwater and Loyalist troops as the monstrous machine destroyed the last of the anti-airship guns and turned its attention to the Blackwater and Loyalist tanks that were still firing at it while Viggo watched it and noticed the faded Gene Corp insignias on the armor plating protecting the upper sections of its legs as Al-Amir grabbed his shoulder

"Come on! We can't stay here!" Al-Amir shouted to Viggo, who nodded and followed him back into the sewer as Alvar and his radio operator climbed down through the manhole as Salko and Borislava covered them from the Special Projects troopers who were now rushing through the smokescreen

"Ladies first!" Salko shouted to Borislava after Viggo and Al-Amir climbed down into the sewer

"Don't do anything stupid!" She replied before she rushed to the manhole and jumped down into the sewer as Salko began to pull back as another wave of Special Projects troopers emerged from the smoke screen before he jumped down into the sewer, joining Borislava before they both started running away from the manhole

"The others are up ahead, but we need to hurry because Alvar is having some of his men plant explosives to seal the tunnel behind us so they can't follow us!" Borislava shouted to him as a special projects trooper jumped down into the sewer through the manhole

"Then lets no waste anytime!" Salko shouted as they rushed down the tunnel, occasionally firing back at the SPD troopers chasing after them before meeting up with Alvar and his Demolition team, who had planted their explosives

"Blow the charges!" Alvar shouted to the Demolition Team, who detonated the explosives once Salko and Borislava were safely through, sealing the sewer tunnel

"You two okay?" He asked them after the dust had cleared

"Yeah, we're fine." Salko said, "What the hell was that thing up here?!"

"Your guess is as good as mine." Alvar replied, "But whatever it was, conventional weaponry wasn't doing shit to it."

"Kaptain! Major!" Viggo shouted as he approached them with Al-Amir

"What are you two still doing here?! You're supposed to be retreating to our assembly area!" Alvar replied

"I know, but I believe that I know the origin of that machine." Viggo said

"Please share then." Alvar replied

"The weapon isn't of Isotxian origin." Viggo said

"Yeah no shit." Salko replied

"It also wasn't intended to be a machine of war, some time ago I managed to get my hands on Gene Corp documents talking about a cancelled project where Gene Corp was trying to develop a weapon to use to fight extremely large dragons, such as Red Deaths and Bewilderbeasts, that was called a Behemoth and in one of these documents, it was said that these scientists managed to begin construction of a prototype for this weapon, but the project was cancelled before it was completed." Viggo said to them, "And I believe that was that prototype.

"Did those documents say anything about any weakness, because it must have been cancelled for a reason!" Alvar said

"No and the project was cancelled to divert more resources into preparing for this war." Viggo replied

"Sure as hell didn't look uncomplete to me!" Salko said

"The Isotxians obviously took the liberty of finishing the prototype as well as modifying it for their purposes." Viggo replied, "I only realized what it was when I saw the Gene Corp insignias of the armor plates covering the upper parts of its leg."

"So this 'Behemoth' was originally designed to kill large dragons?" Alvar asked

"Yes." Viggo replied, "And if we wish to find its weaknesses, we must first learn more about it and the Isotxians' modifications."

"But first let's get out of this fucking city." Salko said

"Agreed." Alvar replied, "I'll forward this intel to General Suomi once we're out of here."

Salko, Viggo, Alvar, and Borislava continued on

"How far do we have to go?" Borislava asked

"We'll just stay down here until we enter a safer area, then we'll continue on foot on the surface." Alvar replied

"I hope the rest of our battalion is alright." Borislava said

"I hope so too." Salko replied

 **City Square** __

 **Isotxian Self-Defense Forces Special Projects Division**

 **Several Minutes Later**

The SPD Troopers were finishing off the last of the Blackwater and Loyalist troops in the square as Siegbert and Keats arrived in a dropship while the behemoth stood in the center of the square

"Herr General, we have secured the square, but the remaining enemy forces have retreated into the headquarters and barricaded themselves in." A SPD Officer said to Siegbert

"Then why is it still standing?" Siegbert asked

"Because our briefing said that the Field Marshal wishes to secure it intact sir." The SPD Officer replied and Siegbert grunted

"General, should I remind you're already on thin ice with the Air Navy, don't add the Army to that list." Keats said to Siegbert, who sighed

" _Fine_ , if the Field Marshal wishes to take that bunker in one piece then we'll do as he says." Siegbert replied

"Yes general." The SPD Officer said to him

"What about the other enemy forces?" Keats asked the Officer

"Most pulled back after we destroyed the anti-airship guns, but a small group fled into the sewers, might be the same ones who immobilized the Americans' walker." The SPD Officer replied

"Did you go after them?!" Siegbert asked him

"We tried, but they sealed the tunnel behind them with explosives." The Officer replied, "Also sir, one of my men claimed that they recognized one of them."

"How is that so?" Siegbert asked him

"The Soldier said one of them looked like an Eastern Imperial Officer he encountered once." The Officer replied, "In fact he gave me his name, Kaptain Vladimir Salko, 52nd Guards Tsaritsyn Motor-Rifle Division."

"I'm familiar with him, he's one of the most highly decorated soldiers in the Imperial Army." Keats said, "Was he sure it was him? Because Drago Bludvist does employ a lot of mercenaries from East, it could've been a look alike."

"Well he also said there was a woman with him as well, which is unusual considering the culture in this area." The Officer replied

"Was she armed?" Siegbert asked him

"Yes and according to him, they were both in unmarked uniforms similar to what most Blackwater merc wear." The Officer replied

"From what I've seen Blackwater doesn't employ very many women in combat roles." Siegbert said

"Well the last time I heard, Salko had a woman for a deputy commander and I doubt that's just a coincidence since both the enemies that we're fighting frown upon women in combat positions." Keats replied

"It doesn't matter though, we've taken the city square, so all we have to do now is push Blackwater and the Loyalists out of rest of the city." Siegbert said before he looked up at the behemoth, "Tell the crew to redeploy to the residential districts to the west, still plenty of fighting going on there."

"Yes sir." The SPD Officer replied before leaving

"Should we report this to command?" Keats asked Siegbert

"Of course we should, although I don't doubt that somebody higher up knows the Imperials were here." He replied

"You don't sound so surprised that the Imperials are here." Keats said to Siegbert

"Because I'm not." He replied, "It was inevitable that the Imperials would eventually weasel their way into this in one way or another, but the real question is how much support are they giving Drago and Martin?"

 **Northern Asloa**

 **Eastern Imperial Assembly Area; 52** **nd** **Imperial Guards Tsaritsyn MRD**

 **1825 Hours**

Salko helped Borislava lift herself out of the sewer as Alvar and Viggo discussed the Behemoth with Suomi and Martin as the other Eastern Imperial forces withdrew from the fighting in the city and boarded trucks that would take them to safety

"That… _thing_ is tearing through everything we're throwing at it! How the hell do we stop it?!" Martin shouted at Alvar and Viggo

"I don't know." Viggo replied, "But it's quite obvious that conventional weaponry is ineffective against it, no doubly thanks to the Isotxian modifications to the original Gene Corp prototype."

"Yeah no shit." Martin said, "So those documents you read said _nothing_ about any weaknesses what so ever?!"

"No." Viggo replied

"We don't have time for this General Henderson as that machine is going to be the least of our problems with those Isotxian airships catch up to us." Suomi said to Martin, who grunted

"Drago has already ordered a withdraw from Asloa as well as Malmögia, which has come under attack by Isotxian airships coming in over the Oresund from Zealand." Martin replied

"What about Hafnia?" Viggo asked Martin, a bit alarmed

"You guys haven't heard? Hafnia's fallen to the enemy, thanks to my nephew and his new task force given to him by the Coalition and General Schnitter, who if it hadn't been for him and his Corps, my nephew and his men would've been overwhelmed." He replied

"It always has to be a Schnitter pulling victory from the jaws of defeat." Alvar said

"Have you heard anything from my brother?" Viggo asked Martin

"Ryker? No besides the fact that one of our gunboats intercepted his ship in the Oresund, although he jumped onto another ship heading back to Hafnia part of the counter-attack wanting to reclaim some kind of device from the Coalition." Martin replied, "But as you can guess, the counter-attack the failed and a lot of our guys were trapped in Hafnia when the entire fleet was destroyed by Isotxian warships that got transitioned in behind it."

"The device…we must recover it and if possible, find Ryker!" Viggo said, "That device Ryker was talking about contains sensitive information about our dragon trapping operations!"

"You got to be fucking kidding me, then why did you give it to Ryker then!? You know good as well that an invasion was going to come eventually!" Martin replied, "And it's probably too late by now, that device, if the Coalition or Isotxians found it, is probably on one of their airships and Ryker, if he's still alive, probably is too."

"Because he needed it for that particularly shipment." Viggo said after calming himself, "If we can't get that device back, then we must make sure the Coalition can't use its information against us."

"What are you suggesting, that we shoot down an entire fleet of Isotxian and several American airships?" Martin asked him, "We don't have nowhere near enough firepower for that unless you can pull one or two thermonuclear devices out of your ass!"

"Surely there must be a way to identify which airship they are keeping the device on?" Viggo asked him

"Unless you can hack your way past into the APM's communications, there isn't a way." Martin replied, "But right now we got bigger concerns, speaking of which let's get the fuck out of here before those airships get here or that fucking behemoth shows up."

"Agreed." Suomi said before looking at Alvar, "Major I'm going to need a full report from you about your encounter with this ' _behemoth_ ' because I'm going to need something to send back to Naumovgrad to explain what the hell just happened to our superiors."

Alvar nodded

"But in the meantime, get your men onto those trucks and leave this place." Suomi said to him

"Yes Major General." He replied before he left as Suomi looked at Viggo

"And Viggo…I 'm also sure that my superiors would like to see those Gene Corp documents about that machine as well, they might be find something in it that could help us take it down at a later date." He said to Viggo

"I'll have one of my men deliver them to you as soon as I can." Viggo replied, "But General…can I ask you a favor?"

"Let me guess…it's about your brother?" Suomi asked him

"Yes as well as that _device_ that me and General Henderson were discussing, is there any way you can determine their whereabouts through the Isotxians?" Viggo replied

"We _can_ , but what will you give the Mother Empire in return dragon hunter?" Suomi asked him, but there was distant explosion before Viggo could reply

"Let's continue this discussion at a… _safer_ location." Viggo said to Suomi, who nodded

"Very well." He said, "But even if my superiors decide to except your… _offer_ , don't expect a happy ending as this is a war."

Viggo nodded

"You do not to remind me of that." He said as Borislava and Salko helped lift the last member of their group from the manhole

"I think that was the last of them." Borislava said, "Let's get the hell of out of here."

"Agreed." Salko replied before he and Borislava headed for the nearest truck as other Imperial Soldiers climbed onto it

"The Isotxians really outdid themselves this time." One of the Soldiers said, "Coalition did us a number as well, those Russian tanks we were fighting shrugged off most of the shit the Loyalists we were with threw at them."

"The Americans' tanks were the same way and some of them have some kind of protective… _umbrella_ around them that prevented anything from getting to them." Another Soldier replied, "And don't get me started on those stormtroopers, their looks aren't the only scary thing about them."

"All of you shut up." Salko said as the truck started moving

"So what now?" Another Imperial Soldier asked

"I heard we're withdrawing to the hills further north where the Loyalists and Blackwater have already set up a second line of defenses just in case something like this happens." A Second Imperial Soldier replied

"So it's going to be a defensive war now?" A Third Imperial Soldier asked

"When was it not a defensive war?" The Second Soldier replied, "The only major change is that we're going to be directly fighting them now."

"It's going to be Berlin all over again." Another Imperial Soldier said

"Let's hope it doesn't get _that_ bad." Salko replied


	17. Chapter 16

"…" – Regular Speech

="…"= - Inside Head

{"…"} – Dragonese

["…"] – Translation Collar

*"…"* - Telepathic Speech

#"…"# - Radio/Telephone/PA System Speech

"…" Other Language(Russian, German, French, and ETC)

If you see a mixture of two or more of the above, that means they're using them all at once

Chapter Sixteen: Silence after the Storm

 **Over Hafnia, Zealand**

 **USAS** _ **Rushmore**_ **– Operations Center**

 **September 19** **th** **, 2246/2011 – 2320 Hours**

Erwin, Jayden, Zephaniah, Reaper, Barnes, Karlson, Smict, Stoick, Valka, Catherine, Titov, Lucile, Holland, and Spiros were standing around the holomap projector as they discussed their progress in securing Hafnia with Smict and Chadaface

"Hafnia itself is secured, but there's still a handful of villages and towns outside the city that need to be cleared out as well as a few Loyalist and Blackwater outposts and encampments." Erwin said to Smict and Chadaface, "But our forces are in the process of fixing that."

"What about search and rescue operations?" Smict asked

"We still got teams pulling people out of rubble and damaged buildings and others on gathering bodies and debris clean up." Jayden replied, "But problem is that the temperatures are starting to drop and it's affecting the effectiveness of our efforts and we also got countless refugees that need shelter and warmth as well as food, clothing, and medical attention which is really stretching our resources as we also got our wounded to worry about."

"Additional search and rescue teams should arrive by early morning as well as aid workers and humanitarian supplies." Smict said, "The Red Cross was more prepared for this than we were."

"This invasion was inevitable; everybody here knows that." Chadaface replied, "Has Drago been giving you anymore trouble?"

"None since that fleet was destroyed, but I bet Malmögia being hit so soon has something to do with that." Holland said

"Speaking of which, intelligence has teams in route to recover and study the wrecks of those arsenal ships in the port, we'll use whatever find to develop a proper counter since your guys' navy can't always been there to save our asses." Smict replied

"So do you have new orders for us?" Reaper asked

"No, you guys have done all that we wanted you to do." Chadaface replied, "And you did one hell of a job at it too."

"In fact, I want both of your Task Forces to return to Berk as soon as those aid workers and supplies arrive in the morning, I think the Isotxians and our forces can handle this from now on with your assistance." Smict said to Barnes and Jayden

"Understood." They both replied

"And once you're back on Berk, you'll be put on a 24-hour stand down so your forces have some time to rest and replenish their energy." Smict said, "Also once you guys get back to back, you're going to need to pack your travel bags because the Coalition leaders have called for a conference with the other Allied leaders in Cairo to discuss what our next move should be."

"On the other hand, I suggest you three start preparing your forces for deployment on the other side of the Øresund because that's going to be your next stop once Malmögia is ours." Chadaface replied

Erwin, Holland, and Spiros nodded

"No rest for the wicked." Erwin said

"Where's Cairo?" Valka asked

"It's the former capital of the former country of Egypt, which is now part of our… _territory_ in North Africa." Reaper replied

"I'm surprise there aren't a few states down there already considering how long you people have controlled it." Titov said

"It's not a permanent occupation." Reaper replied

"Then what is it, your flag has been flying over North Africa since the end of the Clan Wars, which was almost two-hundred years ago." Lucile asked, "Surely you must have some kind of plan on what to do with it, I'm also surprised there isn't some sort of resistance."

"Don't you know that large part of North Africa is still uninhabitable due to the Consortium's unregulated war production during the Clan Wars?" Reaper asked, "We've maintained our quote on quote _occupation_ to ensure that the billion-dollars' worth of clean-up operations stay on schedule and without interruption and I ensure you that we have welfare of North Africa's in our best interests, which is why there isn't an armed resistance movement and there's barely enough people living in the region to sustain even a small country."

"Let's not keep that argument going." Barnes said, "But back on the previous subject, when is this conference being held?"

"Three days from now." Smict replied

"How long is this conference going to last?" Jayden asked

"Depends on how much needs to be talked about." Smit said, "But I'm betting two to three days at most, also Reaper, Paxton wishes to meet with you as well sometime after the conferences to discuss the expansion of our airship fleet."

"I'll be there." Reaper replied, "I guess Tullus is going to be at this conference as well?"

"I believe so, no doubly to try to get us or Chicago to do something about North Africa." Smict said

"Well something needs to be done, because we can't let Marcus just steamroll Tullus' forces down and have full control of North Africa." Titov replied, "Sure North Africa is a bit out of the way, but letting Marcus take it is going to cause problems when we take him down and his forces there and the Middle East are left leaderless paving the way for somebody like that Crucifier guy to carve out their own empires."

"Crucifier?" Erwin asked

"You haven't heard of him?" Barnes replied, "His real name is Cyprian Octavius, he's the commander of the Roman 2nd Army and he remained loyal to Marcus when the Roman Civil War broke out, he earned the nickname Crucifer because he's ordered the crucifixion of all West Roman troops captured by his men during their campaign in North Africa."

"How is he still breathing?!" Erwin asked

"People have tried to take him out, but none of them have succeeded and a lot them ended up crucified themselves." Reaper replied, "And if anything the Crucifier is the least of their troubles, it's also their leadership."

"The man he's talking about is Vibianus Statius, a Roman noble who is solely responsible for a lot of the problems plaguing the West Romans in North Africa." Smict said, "Before the war he was the assistant to one of the Roman governors down there and when Tullus took control in the West, Vibianus saw taking Tullus' side as an opportunity to advance up the chain of command by overthrowing his boss and seizing control of North Africa for Tullus."

"And I guess something went absolutely horribly wrong?" Erwin asked him and he nodded

"Vibianus managed to overthrow his boss, but failed to actually kill him and he fled East with some of his closest advisors and supporters to the neighboring territory where they were taken by its governor, who maintained his loyalty to Marcus and warned him about Vibianus as he rallied the forces in his province to his banner." Smict replied, "And despite knowing this, Vibianus still chose to go on the offensive thinking that other Roman forces would also swear their loyalty to Tullus and some did, but a large majority remained loyal to Marcus and they were reinforced by the Blackwater and Sassanid forces while some of the governors brought in hired muscle from Central Africa and Asia which meant that Vibianus' forces quite quickly found themselves vastly outnumbered and outgunned, a situation made worst by Vibianus not having any valuable military experience resulting in them getting badly mauled and forcing them onto the defensive as they were beaten back."

"And why hasn't Tullus replaced him?" Holland asked

"Because he has nobody to replace him with since the few generals who switched their loyalty to him are all tied down in the Dinaric Alps, Tullus has tried sending Vibianus reinforcements, but he squandered them in offensives that should've never been launched and defending non-strategic or indefensible positions which has made West Roman High Command understandably reluctant to send him more as their forces are already stretched thin as it is between the fighting and maintaining order so they can't afford to have any more forces squandered." Smict replied

"Then why not pullout of North Africa?" Erwin asked

"Tullus has tried, but Vibianus has refused to withdraw as he insists that he can still win." Smict replied

"Surely there must be people down there more competent than Vibianus?!" Spiros said

"That's the sad part, there is people more competent than him, but Vibianus is so full of himself that he refuses to take advise from anybody and has jailed a large part of them for questioning him, some of which were officers that were held in high regards by their men which further affected West Roman morale and nobody has been able to convince him otherwise including Tullus, which is why he's petitioning for the Coalition and your government to intervene." Reaper replied, "And my whole personal opinion on the matter is just to let them kill each other, but there's plenty of good reasons for us not to let the East Romans solidify their control of North Africa."

"Such as?" Erwin asked

"Well for one thing, an East Roman victory in North Africa means that they can redeploy their forces there to Europe and another thing is that it gives them more ground to build new conversion camps to replace the ones that we've been destroying as well as keeping the North African ports open to the East Roman Navy, which unfortunately made a resurgence in the Eastern Mediterranean." Reaper replied, "And as Titov said letting the East Romans stay in control down there will cause all kinds of trouble when we finally take down Marcus."

"Well North Africa is of none of our concern up here in Scandinavia." Chadaface said

"Agreed." Holland replied

"And on that note I think we've discussed all we've needed to." Smict said, "Smict out."

Smict's hologram disappeared

"I think I'm done too." Chadaface said before his hologram disappeared

"Alright back to business, have there been any sightings of Ryker?" Reaper asked

"None so far, but the trap has been set, it's just a matter of luring the bastard in." Jayden replied

"Everybody we have in the city is on full alert, if anybody sees him we'll be ready." Barnes said

"Who's the bait anyway?" Titov asked

"Aberly, who's posing as him." Reaper replied as he motioned to Erwin

"I hope you know what you're doing." Erwin said

"Aberly knows what's he getting into." Barnes replied

"Have we learned anymore about the dragon eye?" Lucile asked

"Still waiting for the Engineers to finish working on that key." Jayden replied

 **Hafnia – Industrial District**

Echo Squad was standing with the Wenskies and Pentrov as Calvin switched from his Bewilderbeast form to his Monstrous Nightmare form as other 1st and 8th Legion stormtroopers maintained a small perimeter around them

{"You alright?"} Wensky asked Calvin, who nodded

{"Surprised they didn't want me to stay in that form so I can keep track on Ryker and his men."} He replied

{"Nah it's too dangerous because Drago can still very well launch an air attack on us."} Wensky said to him, {"Now come on, lets get out of here and go to somewhere warmer."}

{"Agreed, it's getting too cold to stay out here."} Pentrov replied

{"I thought Russians were supposed to like the cold?"} Calvin asked

{"Not all of us."} Pentrov replied as Echo Squad mounted on him and Calvin before they and the Wenskies took off

{"Anything from Emily?"} Calvin asked Wensky and Katie

{"Yes, she had somebody call the _Bradley_ asking about you and wanted to tell that they're doing okay."} Katie replied

Calvin sighed

{"Just hold out a little bit longer Calvin, we're shipping back to Berk once the aid workers and supplies arrive in the morning."} Wensky said to him

{"Can they get here sooner than that?"} Calvin asked him

{"I'm afraid not."} Wensky replied as they arrived in the _Bradley_ 's portsideside hangar bay and landed, allowing Echo Squad to dismount before they headed to the sidelines

{"Calvin why don't you get some rest?"} Katie asked Calvin, who nodded and disappeared into the cargo bay

{"I've never seen Calvin so exhausted."} Pentrov said

{"I can't blame him for being so, he has a lot on his shoulders."} Wensky replied, {"But with the new arrangements between us and Jayden's task force, he'll hopefully be getting a lot more rest…and Emily as well."}

{"I still hate seeing him seeing like this though, I remember the days when him and Emily had almost boundless energy."} Pentrov said, {"But I guess it has to do with what happened to them…can't believe that Roman bastard is still allowed to breath."}

{"We can't either."} Katie replied as Tesla and Karlson entered the hangar, still in their human forms although their transformation devices were activated

"Did you guys get Calvin?" Tesla asked them

{"We did and he's exhausted."} Pentrov replied

"Where is he?" Karlson asked

{"In there resting."} Wensky replied, {"Where you guys going?"}

{"We're going to help with the ambush on Ryker."} Karlson said, {"You guys coming?"}

{"Nah, I think we've enough had action for one day."} Katie replied

{"Same here, I'm going to check on somebody in the infirmary on the _Rushmore_."} Pentrov said

"Okay." Karlson replied

"Karl I think I'm going to stay here and check on Calvin." Tesla said

{"That isn't a bad idea actually I think he could use the company to hold him over until we get back to Berk.."} Wensky replied

"Sure, go ahead Reaper said we already have plenty of people down there." Karlson said before he and Tesla went into the cargo bay to change

{"Well I'm going to go now, I just wanted to make sure you guys and Calvin managed to make it back."} Pentrov said to the Wenskies

{"Thanks."} Wensky replied

{"No problem."} Pentrov said before he turned around and took off out of the hangar

In the Cargo Bay, Calvin was laying down on the floor when Tesla, now in her Monstrous Nightmare form laid down next to him

{"Hi mom."} Calvin said to her

{"Hi Calvin."} She replied, {"You okay?"}

{"Yeah…just want to get back to Emily and the kids."} Calvin said

{"I'm sure you do."} Tesla replied as she placed her wing over Calvin's back while Karlson was having his armor put on him

{"Where's dad going?"} Calvin asked

{"To help with the ambush."} Tesla replied, {"But don't worry about him though, your dad can handle this Ryker just fine."}

="I hope so."= Calvin said

 **Starboard Hangar Bay**

Erwin entered the hangar bay with Barnes, Samantha, Holland, Jayden, Reaper, Catherine, and Spiros where he was immediately greeted by Margaret, who was still in her Skrill form and took Erwin up into her wings as she hugged him

*"Hurry up and change, I know a place on the ground where we can be alone for a while."* She said to him and Erwin nodded

"Erwin, me and Spiros are going back to the _Jonah_ , you want me to take control of everything for a while so you two can enjoy can some quality time together?" Holland asked Erwin

"I'd appreciate it!" Erwin replied as Margaret released him from her embrace as he activated his transformation device and headed to the cargo bay to change while Holland and Spiros ported the waiting dropship which took them back to the _Jonah_ while Reaper, Jayden, Catherine, Barnes, and Samantha also headed to the cargo bay to change into their dragon forms

{"Do I even want to know where they're going?"} Reaper asked as he watched Erwin in his Skrill form leave the cargo bay before taking out of the hangar bay with Margaret without their translation collars on

{"Let them have their fun Reaper."} Catherine replied as nearby Barnes switched into his Night Fury form

="Much better."= Barnes thought to himself as he stretched while Samantha changed to her Night Fury form and went over to Barnes

*"Lets hurry up and get this over with so we can come back and relax."* Samantha said to him as an APMSF Officer approached Reaper

"General Reaper, targets have been spotted by a sniper team in the financial district and are on the move." The Officer said to Reaper

["Is he heading for the trap?"] He asked the Officer

"We believe so." The Officer replied

["Is the trap ready?"] Reaper asked him

"Yes sir, Karlson and his men have been notified and will move in on the targets when they're in position." He replied

["Good."] Reaper said

 **Hafnia – Financial District**

Ryker and his men were moving through the back alleyways of the financial district, avoiding the main streets whenever possible to minimize the risk of being spotted by Isotxian and Coalition patrols uknowing that they had already been detected as they headed for the Isotxians' headquarters

"So what's the plan once we nab this Isotxian general?" A Dragon Hunter asked Ryker

"We take him to a place where we can hold him until we get what we want." He replied

"Then what?" The Hunter asked

"We kill him and leave this place with our prize." Ryker replied, "The headquarters should just be up ahead."

Ryker and his men ducked as a European gunship flew overhead

"Let's just get out this Isotxian and get out of this city." A Loyalist said as they approached the headquarters, which was inside a former Roman bank

"There it is." Ryker said quietly as he looked around for an entrance and saw an open window, which he led his men to before climbing into the building through it while hidden on a nearby rooftop an APMSF Sniper Team was watching them

"Targets are entering the building from the south through an open window." The Sniper said

#"Roger that, do not engage."# A APMSF Officer replied

#"I copy."# The Sniper said as Ryker and his men sneaked through the building, which was oddly quiet

"Something isn't right here boss." A Dragon Hunter whispered, "It's too quiet."

"You don't think I haven't noticed?" Ryker whispered before he heard voices up ahead as they approached one of the offices where "Erwin" and two of his Officers were overlooking a map pinned to a table as they spoke quietly amongst themselves while several Isotxian soldiers stood guard

"Throw the flashbangs." Ryker said quietly as he pulled out a stun grenade along with two of the trappers and pulled their pins out before throwing them into the offices where they detonated, stunning the Isotxians, "Erwin", and the two Officers as Ryker and his men stormed into the room

"Achtung! Intruders! Protect the general at all costs!" One of the Isotxian Soldiers shouted as they fired their weapons blindly as Ryker grabbed "Erwin" and threw him to the ground and began trying him up

"You're coming with us _general_." Ryker said to "Erwin" as his men fought the Isotxian soldiers, but suddenly an explosion ripped a hole through the ceiling from which a SAS assault team rappelled down into the offices while a Conrad IFV smashed its way through the back wall

"It's a trap!" A Dragon Trapper shouted as an armored Monstrous Nightmare smashed its way through the opposite wall into the office accompanied by two squads of stormtroopers as Ryker's men began firing at them

"Fall back!" Ryker shouted as he dropped the decoy as most of his men were gunned down by the stormtroopers and SAS

"Target is on the run!" A Stormtrooper shouted as Ryker and his four surviving men ran out of the office and tried to head back the way they came, but found a APMSF Flame Trooper in their way as she shot her flamethrower at them forcing them to go the other way

"How did they know we were still in the city?!" One of Ryker's Men shouted

"We'll discuss that later!" Ryker replied as they tried to find an escape route, heading for the back offloading and loading area as a Russian BTR smashed through the gate and swerved so it's front armor and turret were facing Ryker and his men as an armored Stormcutter and several other armored post-human dragons landed around it

["Give it up Ryker! We got this place surrounded, you're not going anywhere!"] Jayden shouted as several stormtroopers and SAS came up on Ryker and his men from behind and point their guns at their backs

"Fair enough…" Ryker said as he and his men dropped their weapons and put their hands up as the stormtroopers and SAS behind them came up to them and handcuffed them before bringing them forward to Jayden and the other post-human dragons

"What should we do with them general?" One of the SAS asked Jayden

["Search Ryker for the dragon eye lenses."] He replied before the stormtrooper holding Ryker began to pat him down and found the sack that Ryker had on his belt containing the additional lenses for the dragon eye

"Dragon eye? Is that what you're calling it?" Ryker asked

["Shut up, nobody asked you."] Jayden replied as he looked at the Stormtrooper with the other lenses, ["Make sure those get back to the _Rushmore_."]

"Yes general." The Stormtrooper said

["Take these assholes away to one of the airships, put them in different cells."] Jayden said

"Yes sir." A Second Stormtrooper replied as he, the other stormtroopers, and the SAS dragged Ryker and his men away

{"That was easier than I expected."} Reaper said as Karlson landed in front of them

{"None of the others survived the initial ambush."} Karlson said to them

{"How's Aberly?"} Barnes asked as he and Samantha landed

{"Fine, but shaken."} Karlson replied, {"But better than captured."}

{"Did you get the lenses for that dragon eye thing?"} Barnes asked

{"We got em'."} Catherine replied

{"So that's one less Grimborn to worry about."} Samantha said

"General Henderson, all airships are reporting that their brigs are at full capacity." A Stormtrooper Officer said to Jayden, "But the Isotxians have room in one of the prison camps they've built outside the city."

["Can they ensure that they can't escape?"] Reaper asked the Officer

"They said they'll put them under heavy guard." The Officer replied

["We'll have to send somebody back to get them then, which gives his brother plenty of time to stage a rescue."] Jayden said

["I doubt Viggo will try anything, he strikes me as somebody who's willing to let family rot in jail if it suits him better."] Reaper replied, ["I've been wrong before though, but think the Isotxians can handle them until we can come back to get Ryker."]

{"Okay we got Ryker and got all the dragon eye lenses he had, can we go now?"} Samantha asked

{"I reckon we can."} Jayden replied

{"I'll get Aberly."} Karlson said before he took off

 **USAS** _ **Rushmore**_ **– Infirmary**

Pentrov, in his human form, entered the infirmary as Ward and a nurse were checking on a patient

"Hi Pentrov, you hurt?" Ward asked him

"No, I'm here to check on somebody." He replied, "Her first name's Oili."

"Well you're out of luck because she's in surgery right now." Ward said to him, "But I'll tell her that you stopped by after she's done and the anesthesia wears off."

"That was…fast." Pentrov replied

"We're ahead of schedule." Ward said, "But she'll still be out by the time we get to Berk because it takes a lot of anesthesia to knock out a Zippleback, so she'll need somebody to take care of her kids until we comes through."

"I'll do it; I owe her for saving my life anyway." Pentrov replied

"Really? You think you're up for?" Ward asked him, "I'm also surprised you want anything to do with her son with all the rumors flying around about you and him."

Pentrov sighed

"He just has the colors and patterns as me, that's all we have in common." He said

"Ever heard of a doppelgänger?" Ward asked him

"Yes I know what a doppelgänger is." Pentrov replied, "And Mavic isn't my doppelganger."

"As far as we know…we haven't seen him in his human form yet." Ward said, "And what if he isn't, but his father was?"

"We can't prove that because nobody besides Oili knows how his father looked like." Pentrov replied

"We can always do a DNA test." Ward said

"And what will a DNA test prove?" Pentrov asked her

"That you're not his father so everybody can leave you alone about it?" Ward replied, "All I need is a DNA sample from you and Mavic to compare."

"And that's all a DNA test will do, it won't prove that Mavic's father is or isn't my doppelganger." Pentrov said

"Well has Oili seen you in your human form?" Ward asked him

"No…at least I don't believe so." Pentrov replied

"Well that will be a good to test it." Ward said to him

"Alright I do these 'tests' if they just get the others off mine and Oili's back about Mavic looking like me." Pentrov replied, "How much of DNA will you need?"

"Some salvia from both you and Mavic will do." Ward said, "But we'll worry about it when we get back to Berk."

"I can wait." Pentrov replied

 **Former Blackwater Headquarters – Conference Room**

 **United Scandinavian Resistance Front(USRF)**

Ake and three other major USRF leaders were sitting around the oval-shaped table in the center of the conference room as they discussed the USRF's future in the fight for Scandinavia

"If we wish to remain a major component in the fight to liberate our people from Drago Bludvist, we need to raise an army that can stand up to Drago's in the field of battle as letting the Isotxians and Coalition do all the major fighting for us will make our new government look weak and incompetent in the eyes of our people." The first of the other USRF Leaders, Agmundr Jakobsen said to the other leaders

"Easier said than done, Drago and his armies still control a vast majority of Scandinavia and her people and we do not have the means or the resources to build the weapons and equipment we need to take them on as an equal, unless we use imported equipment." Replied Dagný Ljungborg, the second USRF Leader

"I'm afraid using imported or even captured military equipment is the only choice we have until we acquire the means to produce our own." Ake said, "But I concur with Agmundr, if we are to earn to the trust and respect of our people, we must be able to prove that we're capable of fighting without Coalition and Isotxian assistance."

"And we've done such a good job at that so far because if it wasn't for the Isotxians and Coalition we wouldn't be sitting here right now." Said Gudbrand Öman, the third USRF Leader

"We had to start somewhere." Ake replied, "But let's not forget that along with Hafnia, we also have Asloa, Malmögia, and Odense under our control now which does provide us with significant manpower and a small amount of industrial capacity."

"Yes but that industrial capacity is fitted for producing weapons and equipment for the Loyalists', weapons and equipment which are inferior to what Blackwater and the Isotxians use and vastly more so to what the Coalition uses." Agmundr said

"But it can no doubly be refitted to produce better equipment." Ake replied, "I have been made aware that the leaders of the Coalition, Isotxians, and their allies will be meeting in a city in the Coalition's homeworld to discuss their next move, which will be a perfect opportunity for us to appeal to them to give us more support."

"The Coalition's homeworld?!" Dagný asked him

"Yes, I'll approach either General Henderson or Reaper about going." Ake replied, "Helping us build our own military will no doubly help them in some way or another, so I'll doubt they'll refuse…and admittedly I've always been a bit curious about their world and going there might be a good experience for me."

"Very well then, we'll keep things here together while you're gone." Agmundr said, "But be wary Ake, we don't know what dangers lie in the Coalition's homeworld."

"I'll keep my eyes open for any trouble." Ake replied, "But while I'm gone focusing on getting things here in order; form some kind of police force to maintain order, make sure all the refugees get proper shelter and fed, and get some form of government going and that kind of stuff."

"What kind of government should we go with?" Dagný asked

"Anything will do right now as long as it's better than what we had under the Romans and Drago." Ake replied, "Just make sure our people know that we actually care about their wellbeing."

"And what about the Isotxian and Coalition forces?" Agmundr asked

"I have their word that they'll stay out of our affairs as long as things don't get too out of hand or threaten their war efforts, so in general just make sure that people don't cause too trouble for them." Ake replied

"And what if their men are the ones causing trouble?" Dagný asked

"Arrest and imprison if necessary and inform their one of their commanders and they'll take it from there." Ake replied

 **East of Hafnia – Dragon Trapper Outpost**

 **September 20** **th** **, 2246/2011 – 0203 Hours**

Heather braced herself as Windshear narrowly dodged an incoming RPG fired by one of the defenders of the outpost as they, Freja, and Freja's outfit helped Isotxian and Coalition forces assault the compound

[#"You okay there Heather?!"#] Freja shouted to Heather over her radio

#"Yeah we're fine, but that was a close one!"# Heather replied as she looked down into the outpost as four Jagdsmurfbizkit tank fired their 240mm guns at one of the outpost's walls, knocking a large hole in it allowing Isotxian and Coalition troops to storm into the outpost

[#"Alright our guys inside now, so watch your fire!"#] Freja shouted as Heather spotted a Blackwater heavy machine gun team as they were setting up their weapon on the opposite wall to fire at the attacking Isotxian and Coalition troops below and pointed them out to Windshear who immediately dove down at the HMG Team and shot her metal spines at them which forced them to scatter with one of them knocking their HMG off the wall as Heather and Windshear flew back into the sky

#"HMG Team neutralized!"# Heather shouted

[#"I saw that!"#] Freja replied, [#"Everybody clear off the hostiles still on the walls!"#]

[#"Hey aren't those dragon pens down there?!"#] Another Post-Human shouted to Freja as she motioned to the four concrete structures inside the outpost which had symbols of dragons painted on the blast doors protecting their entrances

[#"I wouldn't doubt it as this is a trapper outpost!"#] Freja replied

#"Do you think there are dragons inside those buildings?!"# Heather shouted

[#"Only one way to find out!"#] Freja replied, ["#Third and Fourth Platoons stay up here and continue to support the attack, everybody else on me! Including you two!"#]

Heather and Windshear followed Freja and her men as they flew down to the four concrete bunkers

[#"Somebody find a way to open these doors!"#] Freja shouted

"Can't we just burn through them?!" Heather asked after Windshear landed near the fourth structure

[#"These are blast doors honey, even the hottest of dragon fire can't burn its way through one of these!"#] Freja replied as Windshear fire blasted the blast door to no effect

Heather looked around as she tried to find out how to open the door and spotted a small door with the words "Manual Override" written on it in both Norse and English and immediately lifted it open, revealing a lever and a large red valve with instructions printed on the other side of the door telling Heather to pull the level first to unlock the door and then turn the valve clockwise to open it

"I found something!" Heather shouted as she pulled the lever which caused the doors to make a series of loud noises as the locking mechanisms were disengaged after which Heather began to turn the valve, causing the door to slowly open as Freja and some of the other post-humans rushed over

["Somebody get back up, we're going to need more hands for this!"] Freja shouted as Heather continued to turn the valve until the blast doors were completely open which was when Freja and her men rushed in and found multiple dragons that were being kept inside dragon proof cages, some of which possessed injuries of varied severity inflicted onto them by dragon traps as Heather and Windshear rushed over to the third dragon pen and repeated the same process to open it's blast doors as Isotxian and Coalition soldiers began to enter the scene

"What's going on here?" A Isotxian Soldier asked

"There dragons inside these buildings and we're trying to get them out!" Heather replied as she pulled the lever and began to turn the valve to open the blast doors while the Isotxian Soldier shouted to his commanding officer who barked orders to other Isotxian soldiers to help open up the dragon pens and secure the dragons

Minutes Later; the Outpost was now fully secure and the USAS _Bradley_ was hovering overhead as Red Skrills provided medical aid to the wounded dragons while loading the more severly injured ones onto VTOLs to be taken to the _Bradley_ while Heather and Windshear watched with Freja from the roof of one of the dragon pens while the uninjured ones had already flown off

"So do you do this often?" Heather asked Freja, who nodded

["We've attacked our share of dragon hunter and trapper bases."] Freja replied, ["But this is far from being the first one we've encountered."]

"What was the worst one?" Heather asked

["A dragon trapper stronghold that was tied to a Gene Corp Research Facility in the Dinarc Alps where a bunch of scientists were trying to make new dragon species for the Praetorian Guard to give them an edge over us."] Freja replied

"Make new dragons? How?" Heather asked her

["Splicing the DNA of two or more dragons together and using artificial wombs to grow them…Reaper referred to it as them 'playing god'."] She replied, ["To get the DNA they were buying dragons off from the trappers operating at the stronghold and taking them to the facility's slaughterhouse where they didn't have the decency to kill the poor things before they started cutting them apart and harvesting their scales…damn place looked like a butcher's shop from hell."]

Windshear whined

"It's alright girl, I would never let anything like that happen to you." Heather said to her dragon

"What happened after you took it?" She asked Freja

["Reaper had all the scientists involved in the project killed and as we were pulling out he had the airships we were with bombard it with plasma until there was nothing left of the facility or the stronghold."] Freja replied

"I hope there isn't." Heather said, "It almost sounds like there's going to be no dragons left when this is all over."

["That's what we're trying to prevent Heather."] Freja replied, ["And I was from a village that suffered constant dragon attacks and everybody generally hated them as a result including me…but now that I've had the chance to see things from their side, I'm a lot more sympathetic."]

"I guess it really changes your views on humans as well?" Heather asked her

Freja nodded

["I've come to realize that you don't be a beast to be a monster if that's what you mean."] Freja replied, ["Believe it or not dragons have more to fear from us than we do from them and this war personifies that fear."]

["Freja! Barnes has ordered us back to Hafnia!"] A Post-Human shouted to Freja

["Okay! Tell him we'll get to it when we're finished here!"] She replied

"So do you…like being a dragon?" Heather asked her

["Well once you learn to fly it's hard to go back."] She replied, ["But whenever or not I'll stay like this after all this is over is up in the air as I really don't have much to come back to since my village was destroyed and most of the people I knew are probably either dead, enslaved, mind-controlled, or who knows what else and where."]

"I know I a lot of people who had friends or family enslaved by the Romans and taken away to other lands." Heather said, "I wouldn't be surprise if some of them are or were with you."

["Likely said."] Freja replied, ["I think you're going to make a great addition to this outfit Heather."]

"Thank you I'm glad I was with you for this." Heather said

["I'm sure they're glad too because it's hard to turn valves when you don't have good hands and arms to turn them with."] Freja replied

 **Farum – Airbase; Isotxian Field Hospital**

 **0403 Hours**

Four Isotxian Doctors and a Nurse were taking cover behind an overturned table as Goff, who had been into a Razorwhip, rampaged inside the medical tent that she had regain conscious in, throwing medical equipment and other items in the process

"Captain! CAPTAIN! CALM YOURSELF!" One of the Doctors shouted at Goff as she threw a box of medical equipment across the tent by hitting it with her tail which was wildly whipping around, tearing everything it touched apart with it's spines

{"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM YOU FUCKING WHITE COAT!"} Goff roared at the Doctors, {"IF YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED I HAVE BEEN TURNED INTO A LIVING SUIT OF ARMOR!"}

As Goff continued to rampage, the Nurse was loading a heavy duty tranquilizer into a dart gun

"We don't even know if that's going to get through the plating covering her body!" One of the Doctors whispered to the Nurse

"Do you have a better idea on how to calm her down?" The Nurse asked her as he turned off the safety on the dart gun and quietly rose up and aiming the rifle at one of the few parts of Goff's body that wasn't covering in metallic plating before firing, but the tranquilizer missed and hit one of Goff's metallic plates, ricocheting off and going through one of the tent walls hitting a Isotxian Post-Human Deadly Nadder that was limping around outside with a sprained ankle, knocking him out cold and causing him to fall over

{"DID YOU JUST TRY TO TRANQUILIZE ME?!"} Goff shouted as the Nurse rushed to load a second tranquilizer into his dart as Manfred and Harrison rushed in

[{"What in Isotx's name is going on here?!"}] Manfred roared

"We've been trying to calm that bitch down so we can look at her and make sure she's okay!" One of the Doctors shouted

{"DON'T CALL ME A BITCH!"} Goff roared

{"CAPTAIN! Calm yourself, that is an order!"} Manfred shouted

{"CALM MYSELF?! LOOK AT ME! I'M A LIVING FIRE-BREATHING SUIT OF ARMOR WITH WINGS AND A TAIL!"} Goff shouted

{"Big deal! We got people with two or more heads walking around here and I don't see them throwing a big fit!"} Manfred replied, {"You're acting like a small child, not an Officer of the Isotxian Self-Defense Forces! So calm down before you hurt yourself or somebody else!"}

Goff closed her eyes and sighed

{"I'm sorry…this is just so… _unexpected_."} She said to them

{"Well we didn't come into this world expecting to be turned into dragons either."} Manfred said to her, {"Right now the best thing you can do is lay down, relax, and let these people help you."}

{"What's going to happen to me?"} Goff asked him, {"Am I going to be allowed to be cured and return to my men?"}

{"That depends on what you want to do Captain."} Manfred replied, {"But for now let these Doctors check you to make you don't have any serious problems."}

Goff sighed and laid down on the ground

"Thank you." One of the Doctors said to Manfred

*"Just be gentle with her."* He replied before he and Harrison left the tent as another of the Doctors and Nurse approached her

"All we're going to do is just simple tests as well as inject you with some anti-nanite solution which will kill the nanites in your bloodstream allowing us to turn you back or give new nanites to allow you to switch forms." The First Doctor said as Goff noticed the Second Doctor filling a large syringe with anti-nanite solution

="That is a big fucking needle."= Goff thought to herself as the First Doctor shinned her penlight into her right eye to check it's reaction to the light

"Open your mouth please." The Third Doctor asked as he kneeled down in front of Goff, who opened her mouth for him as he turned on the headlamp he was wearing as he used his hand to hold down Goff's tongue so he could get a clear look inside her mouth and down her throat

"If you're wondering what kind of dragon you, you're a Razorwhip, named for their razor-sharp whip-like tail that can also be used to grip objects and shoot spines." The First Doctor said to Goff, "Razorwhips are also known for being extremely agile and maneuverable in flight, having poisonous tears, and being extremely strong for their size and their fire can get hot enough to burn the flesh off a human from up to a hundred feet away."

"You're forgetting that they're also extremely flexible as well despite being plated in metal. Corporal Bergan was able to tie into himself a knot during exercises which took him hours to undo." The Nurse replied

"Ah yes that too." The First Doctor said, chuckling

{"So I'm not the only Razorwhip you guys have?"} Goff asked

"Oh yes I forget, Jonah, get that translation collar on her!" The First Doctor shouted to the Nurse, who ran to pick up the translation collar that had been knocked onto the ground during Goff's rampage and placed it around her neck

"Just think like you're saying it." The Nurse said to Goff

["Like this?"] She asked

"Yeah like that." The Nurse replied

["So I'm not the only one of these 'Razorwhips' you guys have here?"] Goff asked

"We have four others." The First Doctor replied as the Second Doctor injected the anti-nanite solution into her

["Including or excluding me?"] Goff asked

"Excluding you." The First Doctor replied, "But you're the first one who's a female."

["I prefer the term _woman_."] Goff said

"Sorry." The First Doctor said

["So do I have to join your unit if I want to be able to switch between this and my human form?"] Goff asked

"We actually don't know, you'll have to ask one of the Schnitters meaning Manfred, Harrison, or their sister." The Third Doctor replied, "But for now just focus on getting some rest…defiantly after your little tantrum."

Goff snorted and laid her head down

 **Southern Hafnia; Abandoned Roman Bunker**

Erwin and Margaret were laying down together amongst the dust-covered crates that were stored inside the bunker while Erwin, who had just woke back up looked at one of the crates that was in front of him

="I guess it won't hurt to see what's inside."= Erwin said as he slowly lifted himself off the floor while not waking Margaret, who was purring loudly as Erwin approached the crate and used one of his wing claws to pry it open before grabbing the lid with his mouth and quietly putting it on the ground before looking at the crate's contents which appeared to be filled completely with hay until Erwin carefully used one of his wings to brush off the top layer revealing a bundle of Roman bolt-action rifles

{"Erwin? What are you doing?"} Margaret said tiredly as she woke up after realizing that Erwin was no longer laying down next to her

{"Wanted to see what was inside these crates…looks like this place is where the Romans stored all their outdated or obsolete weapons."} Erwin replied

{"Huh I figured Drago's men would've cleared a place like this out."} Margaret said

{"I did too."} Erwin replied, {"We should probably get out of here Margaret, there could be ammo stored in here and one rogue spark or electrical current would turn this place into an inferno."}

{"Erwin we've been in here for few hours at least and nothing's happened."} Margaret said to him

{"Yet."} Erwin replied

{"You worry too much."} Margaret said as she made Erwin turn around to face her before nuzzling him

{"Speaking of hours…how long have we been in here?"} He asked her

{"No idea and I don't care."} Margaret replied as she tripped on the crate lid on the ground and pushed Erwin into the crates behind him which drove the spikes on Erwin's back through the crates

{"Oh god! I'm so sorry!"} Margaret said as Erwin tried to pull himself away from the crates

{"It's alright Margaret, but I think the spikes on my back are stuck in the crates behind me."} He said to Margaret as she looked at the crates behind him

{"Can't you just pull them out?"} She asked him

{"What do you think I'm trying to do?"} Erwin asked her

{"I'll help you, but I don't know how because I don't have any way of pulling you and I don't want to risk blowing us up lighting blasting the crates!"} She replied

{"I think I have an idea, get in front of me and wrap your wings around me as much as you can."} Erwin said to her

{"Alright."} Margaret said as he placed her wings around Erwin

{"Okay now on the count of three, you're going to pull back on me while I pull forward."} He said to her

Margaret nodded as Erwin started to count

{"Three…two…ONE!"} And on the count of three, Erwin pulled away from the crates while Margaret pulled him toward her, ripping him out of the crates as they both fell to the ground with Erwin landing on top of Margaret, who was laying on her back

{"Well…this is…awkward."} Margaret said to Erwin as he lifted himself up

{"You okay?"} He asked her

{"Yeah I'm fine."} She replied as they both stared at each other for a few minutes

{"You thinking of what I'm thinking?"} She asked

{"I find it likely."} Erwin replied

{"What happened to waiting until after the war?"} Margaret asked him

{"Screw it."} Erwin replied

Margaret took a deep breath and then released it

{"Where do we even start?"} Margaret asked

{"I don't know; so I guess we'll have to experiment until we get it right."} Erwin replied

{"Alright then, so let's do it then."} Margaret said


	18. Chapter 17

"…" – Regular Speech

="…"= - Inside Head

{"…"} – Dragonese

["…"] – Translation Collar

*"…"* - Telepathic Speech

#"…"# - Radio/Telephone/PA System Speech

"…" Other Language(Russian, German, French, and ETC)

If you see a mixture of two or more of the above, that means they're using them all at once

Chapter Seventeen: Return to Base

 **USAS** _ **Bradley**_ **\- Hangar Bay; Farum Airbase**

 **Task Force Therian**

 **September 20** **th** **, 2246/2011 – 0930 Hours**

Erwin and Margaret were saying their goodbyes to Barnes, Reaper, and Catherine

{"It was really nice seeing you two again."} Catherine said to Erwin and Margaret, {"Take care of yourselves, we'll try to visit you when we can."}

{"It was nice seeing you too mom and dad."} Margaret said as she took turns embracing her parents and Barnes

{"You guys better get going, we have to take off soon."} Reaper said to them after they were done

{"I hope we see you guys again soon."} Erwin said before he and Margaret took off out of the hangar just before the doors began to close

{"I miss her already."} Catherine said as the _Bradley_ began to lift off

{"They still seem really happy together."} Barnes said

#"Attention all hands, attention all hands; preparing for transition to Berk in five minutes."# The Captain said over the PA System

{"I'm going to go check on Samantha."} Barnes said as he trotted away

{"Come on Cathy lets lay down for a little bit,"} Reaper said to Catherine as they went into the cargo bay and laid down close to where Calvin, Karlson, and Tesla were laying

*"Doesn't that hurt?"* Catherine asked as she looked at Calvin's wings which were tucked under both Karlson and Tesla

*"I guess not since that's how they always sleep."* Reaper replied

*"I never imagined that Karlson would ever have such a tight-knit family."* Catherine said

*"I didn't either."* Reaper replied

*"We never had that."* Catherine said, *"It was a pain in the ass getting all of us together, even for dinner."*

*"And I wasn't around Barnes that much…but there were reasons for that."* Reaper replied, *"If it hadn't gotten out that he was my son much earlier than it did, he would've been killed before he could walk."*

*"Does he know that?"* Catherine asked

*"No."* Reaper replied

*"Reaper…you know…this could be a good chance to start over."* Catherine said

*"And there you go…should've seen this coming."* Reaper replied

*"Reaper I'm serious, we have an opportunity that nobody else in normal circumstances would never have."* Catherine said

*"I know we do, but do you really want to have kids while we're in the middle of a war?"* Reaper asked her

*"I didn't say now…plus the Hendersons and Karlsons obviously had no problems with it."* Catherine replied, {"I'm ready when you are."}

Reaper sighed as there was a slight jolt as the _Bradley_ transitioned

 **In Transition to Isle of Berk**

 **Task Force Nautilus**

 **USAS** _ **Rushmore**_ – **Mess Hall**

Jayden was sitting at table with Samuel, Turner, and Earc as they drank coffee

"Best coffee I've had in a while." Turner said

"How do you feel Earc?" Jayden asked Earc

"I'm fine, although I'm going have to explain the massive bump at the back of my head to Niamh." Earc replied, "And I don' think she'll accept the usual explanation of 'just part of the job'."

"So the Doctors said there's no permanent damage in there?" Jayden asked hi m

"Yep, I'm cleared for duty." Earc replied

"I still say you should take it easy for a while." Jayden said

"Well I'll be doing that anyway since we're on a 48-hour stand down." Earc replied

"We just got here too." Samuel said

"And while you guys are going to be 'standing down', I'm going to be in Cairo listening to a bunch of bureaucrats for at least three days." Jayden replied

"Just part of the job." Earc said, "Take Sheva and the kids with you."

"That's a good idea actually, Cairo is not the cesspool it was a century ago, the local government and BWP has cleaned the place up quite well supposedly." Samuel replied, "I've actually heard it's become a nice vacationing spot."

"BWP?" Earc asked

"Better World Project, it's an international effort led by the Coalition to improve less fortune areas of our world to make them better places to live." Samuel replied

"Interesting…how does it do that?" Earc asked him

"Building hospitals, building schools, building and improving roads, creating utilities to provide electricity and clean water, and building economies." Samuel replied, "Turning places of our world that used to be absolute shitholes into places where people can live normal peaceful lives."

"Sounds like something we could use in this world." Earc said

"That's the plan eventually, but first we have to win the war." Samuel replied

"Well that isn't soon enough for me and Niamh." Earc said, "We used to be poor farmers just trying to keep up with the quotas put up by our landlord while trying to put food in our stomachs and now that we've had a taste of a much better life in your world I can't bear the thought of going back to that defiantly now that we're going to have a child coming."

"You sound like you think you're going to be forced to go back." Jayden said to him and Earc sighed and looked down at his coffee

"Yes I do…I've read some…articles online about some people in your world not being so… _receptive_ to people from this world moving in." Earc said

"The news likes to exaggerate things Earc and people who say stuff like that usually aren't right in the head anyway." Turner replied

"How so?" Earc asked him

"Well some of them probably think the world is flat and that vaccines cause babies to be born with mental disabilities." Jayden replied, "And before you give me a strange look, multiple studies have been conducted and proved that there is absolutely no way that a vaccine can cause your child to become retarded and I know that because Ellie has received all of her vaccinations and she's perfectly fine."

"I've read about that…didn't it all come from a paper a British doctor published in a journal?" Earc asked

"Yeah that's where most of it came from." Samuel replied, "But after the Second Civil War, the APP ordered all copies of that paper in the United States to be destroyed and passed laws that made it illegal for parents not vaccinate their children."

"What happens if they don't?" Earc asked

"Usually Child Protective Services comes in and take away the kids while the parents are arrested for endangerment of a child." Jayden replied, "When the laws were first passed there was actually a bit of a rebellion, but the APMSF put it down quite quickly and I know that sounds bad, but it's better than letting something like the measles or polio run rapid."

"I've come to learn from this line of work that some evils are necessary." Earc said as Heather and Freja sat in two of the chairs on the opposite side of the table from them

"Freja Hult…almost didn't recognize you there." Jayden said to Freja before looking at Heather "Who's your friend?"

"This is Heather, she used to be with the USRF, but she and her dragon are with us now." Freja replied

"It's nice to meet all of you." Heather said, "So you're all post-humans too?"

"All of us except Samuel here." Turner said, "I turn into a Zippleback, Jayden turns into a Stormcutter, and Earc turns into a Raincutter."

"Don't Raincutters eat grubs and worms?" Heather asked Earc

"I rather not talk about that." He replied

"So you're the girl that we saw flying around on that Razorwhip during the battle?" Jayden asked

"Yes that would be me." Heather replied

"We always appreciate extra hands…or wings…or claws…you get the idea." Jayden said

"So what's next?" Heather asked

"Well we've put onto a forty-eight-hour stand down so we can regroup and relax for a little bit before we resume normal operation." Jayden replied

"And what is your 'normal' operation?" Heather asked

"Our usual operation will be surgical strikes on strategic and other high-value military targets including conversion camps, research facilities, oil refineries, command and control centers, communications, and interdicting dragon trapping and hunting operations in the Baltic and North European Theater of Operations which includes Scandinavia while Task Force Therian will be carrying out similar operations in the Mediterranean and South European Theater of Operations." Jayden replied

"And since our outfit isn't tied to his task force or Therian we'll be seeing plenty of action in both theaters." Freja said to Heather, "So we'll be doing a lot of traveling."

"That's perfectly fine with me because I like going to new places." Heather replied, "As long as me and Windshear are doing our part."

"Hey aren't you going to be heading to your world for that big conference with the all big wigs?" Freja asked Jayden

"Yeah…unfortunately." He replied, "Why are you asking?"

"Can you see if you can't get me and my men some leave? It's been a while since we've had a decent R&R period." Freja said, "And when do we have R&R we spend most of it cooped up in the sanctuary before of the weather."

"I'll see what I can do, but no promises." Jayden replied

"Thank you." Freja said

"Why don't ask Barnes or one of the others?" Earc asked her

"Because they're not here." She replied

There was a slight jolt as the USAS _Rushmore_ transitioned in just offshore of Berk

"I think we've arrived at our destination." Jayden said

"So now what?" Heather asked

"We wait until the airships dock and then we disembark." Jayden replied

 **USAS** _ **Bradley**_ – **Hangar Bay; Isle of Berk – Dragon Sanctuary**

 **Task Force Therian**

Calvin was waiting anxiously as the _Bradley_ and other airships landed in the airship docks and listened as the _Bradley_ 's engines slowly shut down before the hangar bay doors began to open

="Come on, come on."= Calvin thought to himself as he watched the hangar bay doors open up in front of him as the loading ramps began to extend out from the _Bradley_ , ="Why does this feel like this is taking longer than usual?"=

When the hangar bay doors finally finished opening, Calvin darted out of the hangar and down the ramp leaving Karlson and Tesla behind as the other post-humans in the _Bradley_ disembarked

*"I never knew he could run that fast."* Tesla said

*"I didn't either."* Karlson replied as Pentrov walked down the ramp with Ward

{"Go get Oili's kids from the daycare and bring them to the infirmary so I can collect both yours' and Mavic's DNA and do the test."} Ward said to Pentrov, {"I'll have everything set up by the time you get there."}

{"Thanks Doc."} Pentrov said to her

{"Also the sedatives we gave Oili for her surgeries should wear off by nightfall and I'm sure the first things she's going to want to see are Mavic and Aslog, so I'll tell you when she starts to come through."} Ward added

Pentrov nodded his right head

{"I've been wanting to go by there to see them anyway, I'm sure Calvin is already making his way there like a bat out of hell."} He said

{"I don't doubt that."} Ward replied

 **Valka's Dragon Sanctuary; Lower Chambers – Infirmary**

Calvin finally slowed down when he entered the infirmary and began panting as he made his way through the infirmary to the back room where Emily and Sheva were and found that they had been joined by Anna and Niamh and were Milo, Nicole, Calvinia, and Kiara play with both Anna's and Sheva's children

{"Calvin!"} Emily screamed as she jumped up and ran to Calvin as Milo, Nicole Kiara, and Calvinia stopped playing and watched as their mother and father rubbed their heads against each other

{"The Bewilderbeast said you were coming."} Sheva said to him

{"Jesus Calvin did you run all the way here? I've never seen you pant like that."} Anna said to him

{"Yes."} Calvin replied as Milo made his away over to him and cried, {"Hey little guy…did you miss me?"}

Milo nodded

{"That's the first time he's ever done that."} Emily said, {"Come on Calvin let's lay down so you can cool down and relax."}

Emily led Calvin to where she had been laying down before and laid back down with him with Milo climbing up Calvin's tail to his back while Calvinia, Nicole, and Kiara rushed over to greet Calvin, licking his snout

{"Oh that tickles."} Calvin said while Milo ignited his fire jacket, which in turn ignited Calvin's which made Nicole and Kiara run back to Emily while Calvinia jumped back and watched

{"Should've saw that coming."} Anna said to Calvin and Emily

{"Sorry."} Calvin said as he extinguished his fire jacket although Milo's continued to burn for a few more minutes

{"That brings back memories, we used to do that to mom and dad all the time."} Sheva said to him as Calvinia jumped onto Calvin's snout and cried at him

{"I think it made an impression on her Calv because she wants you to do it again."} Emily said to Calvin

{"Maybe later."} He replied as Calvinia snorted and looked up at Milo, who was looking down at her from the top of Calvin's back before she began trying to climb up Calvin to him, but couldn't

{"I think she's trying to get onto your back now Calvin."} Anna said to Calvin as Emily got up and picked Calvinia up by her scruff before placing her onto Calvin's back with Milo, who seemed more than happy for Calvinia to join him as they immediately started playing with each other while Emily laid back down next to Calvin while Jayden, Preston, and Earc entered the room

{"Now everybody's here!"} Preston said as Anna ran to him and they both started nuzzling each other while Jayden walked over to Sheva, who stood up and licked Jayden's face

*"Took you long enough."* Sheva said to him as they nuzzled each other before laying down together as Miguel, Victoria, Jayden Jr., and Joel ran to greet their father

{"So how long have you guys been here?"} Jayden asked Anna and Niamh, {"And where's Evie and Ellie?"}

{"Since after you guys left and Evie and Ellie went to the cafeteria to eat something."} Anna replied

"You didn't walk all the way here did you?" Earc asked Niamh

"No, Anna gave me a lift." She replied, "Just been sitting here watching all them play together."

{"I mainly came down here to check up on Sheva and Emily and give these three somebody else to play with and on the way here I decided to check up on her."} Anna said as she and Preston laid down while Porto, Ally, and Everon climbed onto Preston's back and sat down

"Thank you, Anna." Earc said as he and Niamh sat down

Meanwhile outside in the Infirmary, Pentrov came in with both Mavic and Aslog standing on his back and found Ward waiting for them

"I was starting to wonder if you were ever going to get here." Ward said

{"Sorry but it was a pain in the ass getting these two away from the other kids in the care."} Pentrov replied, {"You got everything ready?"}

"Yeah, just put Mavic on that table there and we'll get started." Ward said to him

Pentrov nodded with one his heads and went to one of the tables before picking Mavic up off his back and placed him on the table while Ward took a swab out of her DNA Testing kit

"I'll start with Mavic." Ward said as she approached Mavic, who recognized her and began wagging his tails

"Recognize me don't you?" Ward said, "Now just hold still little guy."

Ward gently opened the Mavic's right mouth and collected a salvia sample with the swab

"There we go." Ward said as she placed the sample into the DNA Reader, "For your troubles…"

Ward pulled out a container of tuna before opening it and placing it down in front of Mavic, who immediately began to eat while Aslog cried out in jealousy

"And I didn't forget you little girl." Ward said as she took out another container while Pentrov picked up Aslog and placed her on the table next to Mavic as Ward opened the second container and placed it in front of her

{"Is that stuff safe for them to eat?"} Pentrov asked Ward

{"Yes because I've been feeding it to the all little guys."} She replied, {"It's like a doctor giving a sucker to a kid after an appointment….now it's your turn."}

Ward took out another swab as Pentrov opened his left mouth so Ward could collect some of his salvia

"Did they give you any trouble on the way here?" Ward asked him

{"Surprisingly not much besides having to chase them once."} Pentrov replied, {"I actually kind of… _enjoyed_ it."}

"Having kids does have it fun parts." Ward said

{"No kidding."} Pentrov said as he noticed the four baby Skrills, who were playing with each other on one of the nearby cots

"Okay done." Ward said as she placed the second swab into the DNA Scanner which immediately began to compare Mavic's and Pentrov's DNA as Ward looked to Mavic and Aslog who had finished eating and were laying down starting to fall asleep

{"Up one moment and then down the next."} Pentrov said

"Baby dragons exhaust their energy quickly, but they get it back just as quick." Ward replied as she looked at the screen of the DNA Scanner, "Alright…it's done…and….oh wow."

{"It's bad isn't it?"} Pentrov asked

"His DNA is close enough for him to be your son." Ward replied

{"Please tell me you're joking…"} Pentrov said

"I'm afraid I'm not." Ward replied as she did a second reading and came up with the same results

{"Is that thing working right?!"} Pentrov asked

"Yep, all of our equipment get maintenance at the end of every day." Ward replied

Pentrov sighed and looked at Mavic, who had already fallen asleep

"I'll take care of them until Oili wakes up if you don't want anything to do with him right now." Ward said

{"No…I owe it to Oili take care of them until she wakes up."} Pentrov replied, {"Just don't tell anyone about the results…"}

"You know the big guy can hear us right?" Ward said

{"I know that…but I trust him to keep a secret."} Pentrov replied

"Patient confidentially." Ward said, "But you do know that Calvin will find out eventually…and what about Oili, she out of all people should probably know this since Mavic _is_ her son."

{"I'll tell her."} Pentrov replied

 **Main Sanctum**

Barnes and Samantha were walking alongside each other

{"So do you want me to come with you to Cairo?"} Samantha asked Barnes

{"I thought you hated Cairo?"} Barnes replied

{"I do, but I'll go if you want me to."} Samantha said, {"I think we could both use some time away from all this anyway and it's been a while since we've had some… _alone_ time."}

{"It has been…"} Barnes replied as he placed his right wing on Samantha's back and brought her to his side as they both stopped

*"I'll take that as a yes."* Samantha said as she purred, *"Is there any place we can be alone around here for even just a few minutes?"*

*"Well me and Wensky found a cave near the northern tip of the island while we were on patrol one time."* Barnes said

*"Is it inhabited?"* Samantha asked him

*"It wasn't back then, don't know about now though."* He replied

"Hey Barnes! They finished printing out the key for the dragon eye!" Hiccup shouted to Barnes as he and the other dragon riders including Valka and Stoick headed to one of the briefing rooms

Barnes sighed

["I'll be right there!"] He shouted to them

*"Maybe later then?"* Samantha asked him as Barnes lifted his wing off her back

*"Yes later."* He replied before they both chased after the riders, joining their dragons and sat with them in the back of the briefing room as an APMSF Officer placed the 3D Printed Snow Wraith Tooth into the keyhole on the Dragon Eye and turned it, unlocking it

"Who wants to volunteer to light it for us?" The Officer asked as Hiccup motioned for Toothless to shine a low flame through the dragon eye, which projected an image of at least three dragons on the wall in front of it

"What language is that?" Astrid asked

"Don't recognize it, but we'll get our translators on it ASAP." The APMSF Officer replied as he adjusted the lens on the eye to project a different image

"Let's try another dragon's flame and see what happens." Stoick said as Snotlout brought Hookfang forward to shine his fire's light through the eye

["We should get one of every dragon we have here and shine the light of their flames through the eye and record what it projects."] Barnes said, ["Sounds tedious, but it's our best option unless somebody has a better idea."]

"We'll get on it as soon as we're done here." The APMSF Officer replied as Toothless sat back down next to Hiccup

"I'll help in any way I can." Valka said as Fishlegs studied the hologram projected from the Dragon Eye by Hookfang's flame

"It's a map with a lot of Stroker class dragons on it, probably showing where they can find them." He said

["Didn't we capture other lenses from Ryker?"] Barnes asked

"Yes, all we have to do is screw the one on it off and screw another one it." The APMSF Officer replied

"And where are the other lenses?" Stoick asked

"Right here." The Officer replied as he lifted up the bag with the other lenses in it

"Well let's see what other projections we can get from the lens that's already on it first." Hiccup said as the APMSF Officer adjusted the rings on the Dragon Eye, changing the projection to a large map of the Baltic and Gulf of Bothnia which had numerous locations marked up and down the coastline from Malmögia all the way to present-day Finland

["What is that map showing?"] Barnes asked

"Looks like ports…maybe the ones used the most by dragon trappers and hunters?" Fishlegs replied

["If that's what those are then there's a lot of them shown on that map that we don't know about."] Barnes said

"Probably because most of those are not in areas controlled by Drago…I don't even think the Romans went that far north either, defiantly not as far Finland." The APMSF Officer said

"Excuse me for asking…but what's Finland?" Ruffnut asked

"It's a country that occupies that part of Scandinavia, used to be part of Russia a very long time ago but they broke away when they went communist after the First World War." The APMSF Officer replied

"Are they part of the Coalition?" Valka asked

"Kind of, but they're not a full member as they don't really contribute much military-wise and they flip-flop between having Europe or Russia as their main military partners." The APMSF Officer replied,

["We're not here to talking about Finland."] Barnes said

"Right, but as I said some of the ports on this map seem to be outside Drago's main area of control although that's not saying he has influence in those areas." The APMSF Officer replied

"So I guess that means you have next to no intel on that area?" Stoick asked

"Basically…yes." The Officer replied, "We don't have any of the satellites and shit that we have in our world so we have next to no idea what's in this world beyond the Urals and only little idea what's between the Urals and the Oder River while the Vistula is as far as Rome went before this war started."

["Knowing that, I'm surprised we've made it this far."] Barnes said

"We hope to fix that after this war ends so we don't get any more surprises from this world." The APMSF Officer replied, "Don't really want to know what's going on in Asia right now."

"Hopefully nothing related to Gene Corp." Astrid said

["And once again we're off the subject we've came here to discuss."] Barnes replied

{"We're going to be here for a while."} Meatlug said

 **Armory**

Meanwhile Freja was showing Heather the armory

"This is the armory, this is where all of our guns and equipment are kept." Freja said as Heather, who was watching a Russian Soldier put his armor and gun away into one of the many storage lockers in the armory as he was talking to the other Russian soldiers who were doing the same

"What kind of weapons do you have here?" She asked her

"Almost anything you can think of really; the Coalition makes sure we have everything we need to do our jobs." Freja replied

"I've noticed…so the Coalition isn't one nation?" Heather asked

"No, it's an alliance composing of all the major nations of their world with America, Russia, and Europe being the main ones and it's from those three that we get more of our stuff from." Freja replied

"So Europe is one nation in their world?" Heather asked

"Sort of, but it's complicated." Freja replied

"What other nations are in the Coalition Verse?" Heather asked

"The ones involved in the Coalition are Central America, South America, Canada, Australia, Asia, South Africa, and Israel, there's also a few others like Finland and the Arab States." Freja replied, "We have contingents from all of the Coalition ones, but it's mostly Russians, Americans, and Europeans."

"Okay so there's a Central and South America…are they related to the United States?" Heather asked

"Not at all, they just occupy different areas of what is essentially the same continent along with Canada." Freja replied, "The continent which I'm referring to is the Americas which are West across the ocean from us."

"Oh that makes sense." Heather said, "So have you been to their world?"

"Once, in a place called Kansas City for a few days on leave." Freja replied, "It was nothing less than amazing, there were buildings so tall that were scraping the skies and we could almost do anything we wanted as long as it was legal or afford it."

"Like what?" Heather asked

"Me and some of the other people I were with went to this place called a Chinese Buffet and it just had this _huge_ selection of food, most of it I've never even heard of before then and we could eat as much of it as we wanted." Freja replied, "Oh gods, I ate so much I almost got sick, but it was all so good…I think my favorite was the stuff that they called Lo-Mein, it was like this pasta stuff that had like vegetables and meat in it…we'll take you there if Jayden manages to get us that R &R I asked him for."

"Looking forward to it, guess I could use a good long break." Heather said, "But speaking about food, what does everybody around eat nowadays?"

"The village mainly relies on humanitarian aid from the Coalition, but we also got a cafeteria and mess hall that's primarily for the Coalition personnel stationed here, but everybody's allowed to use it." Freja replied, "I'll show you it next."

"How's the food there?" Heather asked

"Fairly decent." Freja replied, "One of the cooks there can make a really good cheeseburger."

"A cheese what?" Heather asked

"It's a type of a sandwich." Freja replied, "I'll show you one when we get to the mess hall, but first I want to introduce to the local neighborhood quartermaster."

"Quartermaster?" Heather asked

"The person who makes sure we have everything we need, the one in particular that I'm talking about is Lieutenant Coleman, who I'm good friends with." Freja replied as they approached an African-American woman wearing an APMSF uniform

"Coleman!" Freja shouted to the woman, who turned around revealing that she was holding a tablet that she was using to take stock of supplies being offloaded from the airships

"Freja! What brings you here?" Coleman asked her

"Just giving my new friend here a tour of the base." She replied, "Heather this is Lieutenant Coleman, she's our quartermaster and handles all of our supplies and equipment including our armor."

"And you guys do your best to keep me busy." Coleman said

"So you're with the APMSF?" Heather asked her

"Since Reaper first organized the stormtrooper legions during the Civil War." She replied, "But I didn't start out as a quartermaster though, I started my career in Kansas City during the Civil War slugging it out with the Republicans and Democrats…still can't believe that was over hundred years ago…still remember it like yesterday."

"When did you become a quartermaster?" Heather asked her

"After the Clan Wars, got tired of fighting and decided to do something a bit less… _risky_ , so I asked Karlson and he assigned me to quartermaster duty." She replied, "Then when all this got put together I got assigned to be the chief quartermaster for all the post-humans…which to say at the least has been an interesting experience. So how did you end up here?"

"Heather used to be a part of the Scandinavian Resistance and she decided to join us." Freja said

"Welcome to the fun house." Coleman said to Heather as she noticed her Isotxian SMG, "Is that a L2 I see there?"

"Yeah, I got it from an Isotxian supply drop." She replied

"Can I look at it? Been dying to get my hands on one of those, it's not a well-known weapon in our world." Coleman said

"Sure, I'll probably be getting something better anyway." Heather said as she unslung her L2 and gave it to Coleman

"In our world this thing is generally called the Sterling, developed from the Sten SMG that the British used in World War II and used they used this thing all the way up to First Gulf War." Coleman replied, "Not a very common gun to come across and the Isotxians have officially retired it from service, but a few of their commandoes still use it over the MP5."

"I didn't know that." Heather said, "I like it because it was small, light, and easy to clean."

"Well it was primarily designed for special forces, so that's why." Coleman replied, "Good luck hitting anything with it though."

"It's good for self-defense." Heather said before Coleman handed the L2 back to her

"I suggest you keep it just in case." Coleman said to her, "I know from experience that our pulse rifles overheat quite quickly so it's always good to have a backup."

"Well I also have my dragon as well…but I get the picture." Heather replied as she slung the L2 back over her shoulder

"What other weapons have you used?" Coleman asked her

"A lot of Isotxian, Blackwater, and Roman weapons." She replied, "I can't possibly name them all."

"That's good, knowing how to use other peoples' weapons is a very good skill to have in war." Coleman said, "Plus I've heard that those Panzerfausts the Isotxians use can be quite effective in the right hands."

"I've used some of those, they can knock out one of those Blackwater tanks in a single shot if you hit them in the rear or get a good shot into the sides in an area that isn't protected by those explosive block things." Heather replied, "Only problem is that they can only be fired once."

"No weapon is perfect." Coleman said as behind her two workers accidentally dropped a crate which made Coleman quickly turn to face them, "HEY BE CAREFUL! WHAT IF THAT CRATE HAD BEEN FULL WITH AMMUNITION?!"

"Sorry Quartermaster!" One of the Workers replied as Coleman turned back to Heather and Freja

"I'm kind of busy right now, but it was nice to speaking to you." She said to them

"No problem Cole, I'll see later." Freja replied as she and Heather continued on

 **Operations Center**

Reaper was standing with Karlson, Lucile, and Titov over a holomap projector as they discussed the recent developments on the frontlines

"The East Romans are making a new push against the Isotxians toward Rhodopolis." Reaper said

"The Isotxians have a fairly tight hold on that region, so I doubt they'll get very far." Titov said

"What about North Africa?" Lucile asked as Reaper switched the holomap to show North Africa

"The East Romans have taken Tripoli, but if the West Romans had competent leadership down there they would fall back into the Atlas Mountains and probably hold them off, but instead they have Vibianus who will no doubly try to defend every grain of sand between Tripoli and Tunis costing him even more of his men and Tripoli and once Tunis falls, North Africa will belong to Marcus." Reaper replied

"And taking Tripoli will put Marcus within striking range of Sicily." Karlson added, "And with the remnants of the East Roman Navy still active in the Eastern Mediterranean, an invasion isn't too unlikely either."

"Whenever or not we like it, we're going have to get involved down there." Titov replied

"But who to send?" Reaper asked, "We don't have any forces available to send."

"We'll have to come up with something then." Lucile replied, "What about Southern Europe?"

"Not much." Karlson replied as Reaper switched the holomap to Southern Europe, "In fact it's oddly quiet down there today besides a few skirmishes there and there…not a good sign."

"It can only mean that Marcus is preparing for a big push somewhere." Reaper said

"It'll fail like the last big pushes he's made." Karlson replied

"I don't know about that; the East Romans' gear is getting increasingly better and they're changing tactics as well." Reaper said, "And since Casca's defection, the Praetorian Guard has largely disappeared from the frontlines."

"This could get interesting." Titov said

"A bit too interesting." Karlson replied, "I'm starting to think that Paxton should've stuck to your original idea of hitting Rome and just finishing this entire war in one blow."

"But in foresight, that would've left us with more problems." Reaper said

"So, what are we going to do?" Titov asked

"For now,…nothing." Reaper replied

 **Infirmary**

Pentrov entered the back room with Aslog and Mavic on his back as Anna, Calvin, Emily, Jayden, Preston, and Sheva were still watching their children play with each other

{"Pentrov? What are you doing here and whose kids are those?"} Calvin said to Pentrov after he came through the doors

{"I'm watching over them for their mother, she had to get surgery done on her wings and she's still knocked out from the drugs they gave her."} He replied

{"Isn't that the kid that everybody says looks like you?"} Anna asked him

{Yes…that would be him."} Pentrov replied

{"Well come on in, there's plenty of room in here."} Jayden said to him

Pentrov nodded as he walked over to them and laid down allowing Mavic and Aslog to jump down to the floor where they were greeted by the others' children with Milo being the first to approach them

{"What's he doing?"} Pentrov asked

{"Just introducing himself, it's completely normal."} Anna replied, {"Since Milo's the oldest one, he's probably the pack leader and so he's also probably making sure they're not threats."}

{"How can they can be a threat?"} Pentrov asked

{"You never know."} Anna replied as Pentrov watched Mavic cautiously approached Milo

="Please don't hurt him."= Pentrov thought to himself as he watched Milo and Mavic start smelling each other and after a few minutes, the two dragons began to play with each other

="Oh thank god."= Pentrov thought to himself as the others came forward to introduce themselves to Mavic and Aslog with the former starting to breathe out gas in excitement

{"See everything turned out just fine-."} Calvin said before Milo ignited his fire jacket which ignited Mavic's gas causing a small explosion which filled the room with smoke

{"MAVIC!"} Pentrov shouted as he jumped up and search for Mavic in the smoke as Calvin, Preston, and Jayden stood up and began using their wings to disperse the smoke revealing that the baby dragons were uninjured, but disorientated

{"He's alright Pentrov."} Preston said as Pentrov sighed in relief as Milo and Mavic regained their concentration and started playing with each other again

{"How do you guys do this?"} Pentrov asked the others as the baby dragons continued to play with each other

{"Practice and you get used to it."} Jayden replied as he laid back down with Sheva as Ward came into the room

"Was it just me or did I hear an explosion in here?" She asked

{"You heard an explosion."} Calvin replied

"Oh okay, everybody alright?" Ward asked

{"Everybody's fine Ward…why don't you bring your kids in here and join the party?"} Preston replied

"I was actually about to do that until I heard the explosion." Ward said as he watched Mavic and Milo play with each other, "I suggest you keep an eye on those two, don't want an explosion to happen in the wrong place."

{"We will."} Calvin replied

{"So how long is it going to be until their mother wakes up?"} Emily asked Pentrov

{"Sometime later today."} He replied

Minutes Later; Ward reentered the room in her Skrill form bringing Sandra, Andrew, Garret, and Bale with her who immediately rushed to join the other baby dragons as Ward joined the other parents

{"They're going to hurt them are they?"} Pentrov asked

{"No, at least not seriously."} Ward replied

{"That's reassuring."} Pentrov said

{"So how are you doing Emily?"} Ward asked Emily

{"Still a little sore, but I'm fine."} Emily replied

{"Good that means you're recovering well."} Ward said, {"You should be ready to get out of here after tomorrow."}

{"So Pentrov what do you think of being a parent, even if temporary?"} Anna asked Pentrov

{"It's alright I suppose."} Pentrov said as he watched Mavic play with Milo and Calvinia

{"What do you think of Oili?"} Sheva asked him

{"She's…alright too I guess."} Pentrov replied, {"A little rough around the edges, but I think she's going to fine once she gets the hang of it."}

{"She handled herself against Ryker pretty good."} Jayden said

{"So I've heard."} Pentrov replied

{"So what's Oili's story?"} Anna asked him

{"I think she wouldn't like it if I talked to you about that."} Pentrov replied

{"That's alright."} Anna said

{"So how did she up with the Hobblegrunt?"} Emily asked

{"Aslog was forced upon Oili after her mother died giving birth to her."} Pentrov replied

{"Oh."} Emily said, {"I guess she gave birth to Mavic inside a Conversion Camp?"}

{"Unfortunately…she's lucky to be alive."} Pentrov replied

{"No shit."} Calvin said

{"Language!"} Anna shouted

{"It's not like they understand them Anna."} Preston said to her

{"I don't want them picking that language up when they're this young."} She replied

{"Your parents cursed all the time around you when you were that young."} Pentrov said to her

{"Well I'm not my parents."} Anna replied

{"Well _anyway_ tell Oili that Mavic and Aslog can come play with our kids anytime they want."} Calvin said

{"Same here."} Sheva replied

{"I'll be sure to tell her that, I'm sure she'll appreciate it although I'll have you guys to her first."} Pentrov said

{"Looking forward to it."} Emily replied

 **Constantinople, East Roman Empire; Present Day Istanbul, Turkey**

 **Imperial Palace – Throne Room**

 **1634 Hours**

Emperor of the East Roman Empire, Marcus Salvius sat on his throne as a Roman Officer approached and bowed to him

"My liege, everything is in place for Operation Die Autem Calculatio." The Roman Officer said to Marcus

"Excellent, precede as planned." He replied, "May our enemies feel the flames of Rome's wrath."


	19. Chapter 18

"…" – Regular Speech

="…"= - Inside Head

{"…"} – Dragonese

["…"] – Translation Collar

*"…"* - Telepathic Speech

#"…"# - Radio/Telephone/PA System Speech

"…" - Other Language(Russian, German, French, and ETC)

-"…"- - Written

If you see a mixture of two or more of the above, that means they're using them all at once

Chapter Eighteen: Die Autem Calculatio

 **Isle of Berk – Valka's Dragon Sanctuary; Lower Chambers – Infirmary**

 **Task Force Therian**

 **September 20** **th** **, 2246/2011 – 1734 Hours**

Oili, having regained conscious was laying on her back as a Russian Doctor used a stethoscope to listen to her heartbeat

"I hear no abnormalities." The Doctor said as he removed the stethoscope's diaphragm from Oili's chest allowing her to turn back over onto her stomach

["Can I please see my children now?"] Oili asked the Doctor as he put his findings into his tablet

"Nyet, I still have some tests to run on you to make sure the sedatives are having no side-effects on you." The Doctor replied

["I feel fine."] Oili said, ["PLEASE, just let me see my children, I haven't seen them in almost over a day!"]

"I understand that Mrs. Vagel, but we need to make sure you're truly alright before we can release you." The Doctor said to her, "You just underwent an extensive surgery in which you had to heavily sedated for and we want to make sure that they're not going to be suffering from any major negative side effects."

["But I feel fine."] Oili said to him

"Just because you feel fine doesn't mean you are." He replied, "Now hold still so I can complete my tests…then you can see your children."

["Can you at least tell me how they're doing then?!"] Oili asked him and he sighed

"Colonel Medvedev has taken your children under his care while you sedated and I believe he has them in one of our back rooms with the Karlsons and their friends." The Doctor replied, "So I can ensure you that they're in good hands…or wings."

["Pentrov has them?"] Oili asked

"I believe he's doing it as a favor since you saved his life." The Doctor replied

["Okay just make these tests quick."] Oili said

"They won't take that long." The Doctor said

Meanwhile in the Backroom; Anna, Calvin, Emily, Jayden, Preston, Pentrov, Sheva, and Ward had fallen asleep after their children had exhausted each other playing except for Mavic, who had woken up and crawled out from under Pentrov's wing and began trying to wake Pentrov up, by nudging one of his heads with his

{"Mavic…what do you want?"} Pentrov asked him tiredly

Mavic cried and began to lick Pentrov's face

Pentrov sighed

{"Did you really wake me up for this?"} He asked Mavic

*"He wants you to play with him Pentrov."* Calvin said to him, *"Milo does that all the time with me."*

*"I don't know how to play with him!"* Pentrov said, *"He's not even my kid…well at least not… _directly_."*

*"What do you mean?"* Calvin asked him

Pentrov sighed

*"Ward did a DNA test on us before we came in here and his DNA is close enough to mine for him to be my kid."* He said

*"How the hell is that possible?"* Calvin asked him

*"Ward thinks his dad was my doppelganger."* He replied

*"Jesus Pentrov the chances of that are one in a million!"* Calvin said to him

*"Only I can be so unlucky."* Pentrov replied, *"Don't tell anyone about this…I'm only telling you because you're going to find out eventually."*

*"Well I guess that explains his looks."* Calvin said, *"His mother needs to know this."*

*"I'll tell her eventually."* Pentrov replied as Mavic tried to climb onto his head

*"He seems to be rather fond of you as well."* Calvin said

*"I've noticed."* Pentrov replied as Mavic finally managed to get on top of his right head and sat down

*"He really wants your attention."* Calvin said

*"How do you do it?"* Mavic asked him

*"What I do with Milo is that I knock him onto his back and tickle his belly with my tongue."* He replied, *"Milo gets a huge kick out of it"*

*"That sounds disgusting."* Pentrov said

*"Dragons do it all the time."* Calvin replied

*"Okay…if you say so."* Pentrov said as he lifted up his head which made Mavic jump down to the ground before Pentrov knocked him onto his back with his right head and started tickling Mavic's belly with his tongue which made Mavic latch onto his head as he made happy noises

*"YOu didn't say he would latch onto my head!"* Pentrov said to Calvin

*"I left that part out."* He replied as Mavic released Pentrov's right head and got away from and then did a playful bow, *"And now he wants you to chase him.*

*"Really?! Now?!"* Pentrov asked

*"Being a parent isn't easy."* Calvin replied

*"But I'll wake everybody up!"* Pentrov said

*"I didn't say run after him."* Calvin replied

*"What about his sister?" Pentrov asked him, *"If I get up, she's going to wake up and them I'm going have to deal with both of them!"*

*"Making sacrifices is part of being a parent."* Calvin replied

*"But I'm not their parent."* Pentrov said to him

*"You are until Oili wakes up."* Calvin said, *"Maybe you should let somebody else take care of them if you're not willing to do it?"*

Pentrov sighed and got up, waking up Aslog who released a frustrated cry which woke up Emily

{"What was that?"} She asked; waking up Calvinia, Nicole, Kiara, and Milo as Pentrov chased after Mavic, who was running around the room

{"Get back here!"} Pentrov hissed, almost tripping over Ward's tail which woke her and her children up

{"Hey watch it!"} Ward shouted, waking up the others

{"What's going on?!"} Sheva asked as she looked around the around as Jayden lifted up his head, his eyes halfway open as Mavic jumped over his and Sheva's tails

{"Well this looks familiar."} Ward said as she watched Pentrov continued to chase after Mavic while Aslog chased after him while the other children started to join in thinking it was a game

{"And now they're all joining in…"} Preston said

="Jesus this kid can run."= Pentrov thought to himself before Mavic tripped over himself causing him to turn over onto his back allowing Pentrov to catch up

{"Ah crap I think he's hurt."} Pentrov said as Mavic turned over and started to walk with a slight limp

{"Yeah that's defiantly not good."} Ward said as she rushed over

{"Oili is going to kill me when she sees this."} Pentrov said

{"It must not be hurting that bad because he still seems to be in good spirits."} Ward said as she studied Mavic, {"Might be a slight sprang, nothing too major as long as he stays off of it…but none of the less Oili is likely to be pissed off when she sees this."}

A Nurse entered the back room

"Doctor Ward, Oili Vagel has just woken up." The Nurse said

{"Of course she has to wake up now."} Pentrov said as he looked at Mavic as he was swarmed by the other baby dragons

*"Is she good to go?"* Ward asked the Nurse

"Doctor Mikhalev is finishing up some tests on her." He replied

{"We can tell her that one of our kids did it as baby dragons like to play it rough."} Jayden said

{"But what if that makes her keep them away from your guys' kids?"} Pentrov asked him

{"I'm sure she'll understand because I'm betting him and his sister have hurt each other a few times playing with each other."} Jayden replied

*"Tell Mikhalev to bring her back here after he's done."* Ward to the Nurse, *"Also get us a splint for this kid's leg, looks like he sprung it."*

"Yes Doctor." The Nurse replied before he left as Pentrov picked Mavic up by his scruff

{"Sorry little guy but you need to take it easy."} He said to Mavic with his other head

A Few Minutes Later; the Nurse returned with the materials to make a splint for Mavic's leg, but he was followed shortly after by Oili and Doctor Mikhalev

{"My babies!"} Oili shouted as Aslog and Mavic ran to her which was when Oili noticed Mavic's limp which made her look at Pentrov

{"Do I even want to know why my son is limping?"} She asked before she was suddenly overtaken by the other baby dragons who rushed toward her

{"One of them accidentally hurt his leg while they were playing, it's completely normal although it's going have to be in a splint for a few days at most."} Ward replied

Oili sighed

{"Did they at least have fun?"} She asked, not completely convinced of Ward's story

{"You kidding me? They had the times of their lives."} Calvin replied, {"Mavic and Aslog are more than free to play with our kids."}

{"Thank you…you're Calvin and Emily Karlson aren't you?"} Oili asked him and Emily

{"The one and only."} Emily replied as Oili held Mavic still for the Nurse and Mikhalev as they construct the splint around Mavic's injured leg

{"General Henderson I think I never got to thank you for freeing me and my children from that camp."} Oili said to Jayden

{"No need to thank me, I was only doing my job."} He replied, {"You did a fine good job yourself against Ryker Grimborn."}

{"Did you capture him?"} Oili asked

{"Yes, but we had to leave him in Isotxian custody as we didn't have any room for him in our airships' brigs."} Jayden replied

{"How's Earc?"} Oili asked

{"He and his wife were in here earlier, he's doing just fine."} Jayden replied

{"So when can I return to duty?"} Oili asked

{"A few days."} Ward replied

*"I'm afraid it's going to be much sooner than that."* The Bewilderbeast said to all of them telepathically

 **Operations Center**

The Radar Operator was eating a candy bar as he watched his radar screen when four large blimps suddenly appeared on it

"What the hell?!" The Radar Operator said as he put his candy bar away and watched as the blimps appeared to be coming closer and closer as the Radar Operator shouted to his Superior Officer, "Major you better come see this!"

The Radar Officer came over to the Radar Operator's station

"What is it?" He asked the Radar Operator

"We got four large unidentified blimps heading straight for us from the southeast that just appeared out of fucking nowhere." The Radar Operator replied, "Look like airships."

"Scan the system for malfunctions, we don't have any airborne airships currently in the area." The Radar Officer said as the Radar Operator initiated a diagnostic scan on the radar system, but it came back normal

"Diagnostic scan is reporting that the system is working fine." The Radar Operator replied, "Could they be Isotxian? Wouldn't not the first time some of their airships came around these parts."

"The Iso would've let us known they were coming way before they started to appear on radar." The Radar Officer said as he looked over to the Air Control Station, "Do you guys got any jets in the air?"

"The 1st Legion have a couple of their fighter squadrons patrolling the island's airspace, we'll dispatch one of them to check out those dots for you!" The Air Control Chief replied

"Appreciate it!" The Radar Officer replied as the radar began to detect multiple smaller contacts emerging from the large blimps

"Oh shit! We got multiple contacts incoming, they look like fighters and maybe even transports!" The Radar Operator shouted

"Sound the alarm!" The Radar Officer shouted

 **The Main Sanctum**

 **Task Force Therian**

Given an early heads-up by the Bewilderbeast, the post-humans of both task forces were already rushing to get ready for battle along with the pure dragons and the Bewilderbeast himself

*"What are we going up against big guy?!"* Barnes asked the Bewilderbeast as he and Samantha were having their armor put on in the Armory

*"Seven airships with East Roman markings on them that are launching dropships and gunships!"* The Bewilderbeast replied, *"The first wave of them is targeting the airship docks!"*

*"We got to get the airships out of here because they'll practically defenseless against other airships!"* Jayden shouted

*"The airships are starting to fire! Brace yourselves!"* The Bewilderbeast shouted before several large caliber shells struck the outside of the dragon sanctuary causing chunks of ice to fall

*"Holy shit, those were some really big fucking shells if we felt them in here!" Karlson shouted

*"Those airships strongly resemble some of the Isotxian airships I've seen particularly the one the Isotxians call the _Travis_ -class!"* The Bewilderbeast replied

*"Then they at least have to be 8in!"* Reaper said

*"When is that first wave going to be here?!"* Jayden asked

*"At least two minutes!"* The Bewilderbeast replied, *"How did those airships get past your early warning systems?!"*

*"They be equipped with some kind of jamming or stealth equipment."* Reaper replied

*"Dad! If those airships are based off the Isotxians' then they're going to eat our airships alive! We got to get them out of here!"* Barnes shouted

*"I'll notify their crews to depart immediately, but we're going to have to protect them while they take off from the docks!"* Reaper replied

*"And what do we have to protect us from those airships?!"* Karlson asked

*"Not much I'm afraid, but I've sent a distress signal to the Isotxian Air Navy and Airship Command, let's just hope they get here in time before those airships can do too much damage!"* Reaper replied

*The first wave is about to make landfall, they're still going for the airship docks!"* The Bewilderbeast replied

[#"Already people, you heard the big guy, let's get to the airship docks and remind these Romies who lives here!"#] Barnes shouted

 **Outside the Sanctuary** **– Airship Docks**

Coalition soldiers rushed to get into position as the first wave of East Roman transports and gunships approached Berk while the automated defensive systems came online and started firing as one of the Airship Dock doors began to open as the USAS _Bradley_ started to lifted off

#"Protect the airships!"# A Russian Officer shouted to his men as a few of the East Roman transports made it through the fire of the automated defenses and began to deploy Praetorian Guardsmen, who were clad in new modern body armor and were armed with modern weaponry as the Coalition soldiers began to fire at them as the USAS _Bradley_ lifted itself out from its dock and took off into the evening sky as the USAS _Rushmore_ started to lift off from it's dock as Barnes, Jayden, Karlson, Tesla, Reaper, Wensky, Earc, Catherine, and Turner led the post-humans out to defend the sanctuary

[#"Are those Praetorian Guardsmen down there?! Because if it is they got a fucking upgrade since the last time I saw them!"#] Earc shouted

[#"Looks like it!"#] Turner shouted

[#"Who cares if they got new stuff, just keep them off our airships!"#] Jayden shouted as Barnes plasma blasted a Roman gunship while the _Rushmore_ took off

[#"That's two of them, six more to go!"#] Barnes shouted as the _Schwarzkopf_ and _Eisenhower_ started to lift off

#"We got Romie heavy armor approaching from the south, they got some kind of new tank with them!"# A British Officer shouted as several of a new type of Roman tank advanced toward the airship docks, one of them shrugging off a ATGM fired by an American Soldier

{"Of course they got new fucking tanks!"} Reaper shouted as Barnes, Leon, and Samantha all plasma blasted one of the new tanks, to no effect

[#"And they're resistant to our plasma blasts as well…at least from the front!"#] Barnes shouted before he flew over one of the new Roman tanks and plasma blasted it's engine deck, catching it on fire although the flames were quickly extinguished by an automated firing extinguishing system although the engine was crippled, immobilizing the tank while Samantha shot a second plasma blast at its engine deck, catching it on fire again forcing it's crew to bail out as the flames spread as the other post-humans began to do the same as a shell fired from one of the East Roman airships flew over the _Eisenhower_ as it and the _Schwarzkopf_ took off

[#"The gun crews on those airships can't aim for shit!"#] Jayden shouted

[#"That was only ranging shot!"#] Reaper shouted as the _Abrams_ and _Pershing_ lifted off out of their docks and took off behind the _Eisenhower_ and _Schwarzkopf_

[#"That's four away, two more airships to go!"#] Barnes shouted as the last two airships, the _MacArthur_ and _Marshall_ prepared to take off

[#"We got to distract those airships' main batteries before can zero in on us!"#] Reaper shouted

[#"And how do we do that?!"#] Karlson shouted

[#"We give them a bigger threat to shoot!"#] Reaper replied, [#"We have anti-ship missile launchers stationed around the island, we can reprogram those to launch their missiles at the airships and hopefully that will make them divert their attention to those rather than the airships!"#]

[#"Then do it!"#] Barnes shouted

*"The second wave is approaching the village!"* The Bewilderbeast shouted

[#"Jayden!"#] Barnes shouted

[#"Already on it! Earc! Turner! Everybody else on me!"#] Jayden shouted as he led the other Task Force Nautilus post-humans to help defend the village with the dragon riders and Valka following them

 **Hairy Hooligan Village**

A Hairy Hooligan shot down one of the approaching Roman transports with a shoulder-mounted SAM launcher as Stoick, Gobber, and Spitelout led the Hairy Hooligan's warriors to defend the village from the attacking Romans alongside Coalition troops

"Hold them off!" Stoick shouted as four Coalition tanks, three Russian T-185s and one British Crusader II MBT joined the defense

The main MBT of the British Armed Forces, the Crusader II was armed with a smoothbore 130mm gun, and two machine guns, a coaxial 7.62mm and a 12.7mm mounted on the commander's cupola while possessing the heaviest armor of any of the MBTs in service with EUFOR alongside a multitude of defensive systems

#"Come on you Romie Wankers, we're going to give you all a free dinner date with Caesar!"# The Commander of the Crusader II shouted as the tank's gunner fired the main gun at one of the Roman transports as it tried to land, shooting it down

"Concentrate fire on the transports!" Stoick shouted as he saw Jayden leading the Task Force Nautilus post-humans into the fray alongside Hiccup, Valka, and the other dragon riders

"About time they got here!" Spitelout shouted as Toothless plasma blasted a Roman gunship while Jayden and Cloudjumper simultaneously fire blasted the cockpit of a Roman transport

"Roman tanks!" A Hairy Hooligan shouted as five Roman tanks rolled forward as the Crusader II and three T-185s pointed their guns at them and fired, knocking out two of the Romans and immobilizing a third while one of the remaining ones fired and knocked out of the T-185s while the second one fired a shell at the Crusader II that ricocheted off its front full

"Those are new!" Gobber shouted

[#"Hit their engine decks, it's the fastest way to knock them out!"#] Jayden shouted

"You heard him, hit the engines on those tanks!" Stoick shouted to the other Hairy Hooligan and Coalition troops as Praetorian Guardsmen charged forward with several APCs and IFVs and four more tanks as the Crusader II and one of the two remaining T-185s knocked out one of the tanks from the last group

#"Oh bloody hell how many of those damn tanks did they bring with them?!"# The Commander of the Crusader II shouted as one of the Roman tanks knocked out one of the T-185s while Earc and several other post-humans descended onto the Roman tanks from above, hitting their engine decks as the T-185 and Crusader II were joined by two German Leopard XIII tanks and 8th Legion Megathon Mark II and two platoons of Stormtroopers while offshore, the Roman airships began to come under attack from the reprogrammed anti-ship missile launchers forcing them to divert their main batteries away from the battle in the Sanctuary and Village

"General, if we're going to survive this battle in one piece those airships need to go!" Stoick shouted

[#"We know that Stoick, but we don't have anything that can harm them!"#] Jayden shouted, [#"But Reaper has sent out a distress signal to the Isotxians, so hopefully they'll send something!"#]

 **Over Hafnia, Zealand**

 **IAS** _ **Jonah**_ **– Command Bridge; 8** **th** **Airship Fleet**

Holland was looking down across the Oresund through the observation windows of the bridge when an Officer from the radio room came running to him with a piece of paper in his hand

"Admiral Holland! The Officer shouted as Holland turned to face him

"What is it Lieutenant?" He asked the Officer before he handed him the message

"The East Romans have deployed airships at several locations in Southern Europe while at least seven of these airships have attack the Isle of Berk where both of the Coalition Task Forces are based." The Officer replied, "Air Admiral Foch has ordered us to regroup with the _St. Louis_ so she can transition us to Berk."

"Sound general quarters to all ships and set course to the _St. Louis'_ position." Holland said to the Officer, who nodded and left as Holland threw the message away and grabbed the nearby phone, calling Spiros who was asleep in his quarters

"Spiros get your ass up and find Erwin, we just word that Roman airships have struck the Isle of Berk and we're going to be the response."

#"What?! I thought nobody here besides us and the Americans had airships?!"# Spiros asked

"I'm afraid that seems to be no longer the case my friend, I'll give you and Erwin the full story when you get up here." Holland replied before he put the phone down as general quarters was sounded on the _Jonah_ , instructing her crew to man their battle stations

 **Isle of Berk – Dragon Sanctuary; Lower Chambers - Infirmary**

Calvin, Echo Squad, and Pentrov were helping Ward and the other Red Skrills as well as the other doctors and nurses evacuate the wounded and sick from the Infirmary and taking them down to the shelters as the battle raged on above ground

[#"Calvin where are you?!"#] Karlson shouted to Calvin through his translation collar's radio

[#"I'm down in the infirmary with Pentrov helping Ward evacuate!"#] He replied, [#"What's going on up there dad!?"#]

[#"All hell has broken loose up here, the Romans have all kinds of new toys that they're throwing at us on top of those fucking airships!"#] Karlson said, [#"How's Emily and Sheva?!"#]

[#"They're already in the shelters."#] Calvin said

[#"Once you're done helping Ward, go down there and stay with them until this is over!"#] Karlson replied, [#"As far as we know this attack could only be a distraction for somebody to come and grab you!"#]

[#"Alright dad!"#] Calvin said, [#"Just in case I don't get to say this to you again…I love you."#]

[#"I love you too Calvin, now just stay safe!"#] Karlson said to him

"Calvin we need your help over here!" Ward shouted to Calvin as she and four Nurses tried to transport a unconscious Gronckle on a large push cart

[#"I need to go dad!"#] Calvin said as he rushed over to help transport the Gronckle

"Thank you for staying down here and helping Calvin." Ward said to him

{"Not a problem."} He replied as the lights flickered as a large shell struck the sanctuary

"Fucking Romans, part of me wants to turn into my Skrill form get my armor on and go up and kick some ass!" Ward said

"I want to too Ward, but my dad wants me to stay down here with Shev and Emily just in case somebody's after me up there." Calvin replied

"Don't worry Calvin, the Red Skrills maybe here to help take care of sick and injured, but we still pack a punch." Ward said, "Now come on let's get this guy down to the shelters!"

 **Outside the Sanctuary – Airship Docks**

The _Marshall_ and _Pershing_ took off as the Roman airships were distracted by the reprogrammed anti-ship missile launchers

[#"All airships are away!"#] Freja shouted

[#"Good now that's out of way, let's focus on defending the sanctuary while Jayden and his guys help Stoick and the others defend the village!"#] Barnes replied, [#"Dad any word on reinforcements?!"#]

[#"The Isotxians are preparing to send Holland and his airships to us! We just need to hold on for a bit longer!"#] Reaper shouted, [#"But I'm afraid we're not the only being stung like this, the Romans have deployed more of these airships to Southern Europe where they're causing all sorts of hell with our airships down there!"#]

*"General Barnes, the Romans are sending out a third attack wave, this one is supported by Praetorian Guard post-humans!"* The Bewilderbeast said, *"But they're not here to fight us, they're here to find Calvin!"*

*"Shit! Where is Calvin right now?!"* Barnes asked

*"Down in the infirmary helping Ward and her people evacuate the sick wounded!"* Karlson replied, *"Pentrov's with him!"*

[#"We'll go down there to protect him if any of them get through!"#] Freja shouted as she led her men back into the Sanctuary

*"General Reaper I think now will be a good time to put those prototype armor suits to use."* The Bewilderbeast said to Reaper

*"Agreed."* Reaper replied

 **Lower Chambers** – **Shelters**

Calvin helped Ward and the other Doctors and nurses remove the Gronckle from the pushcart

[#"Calvin we got a situation!"#] Pentrov said to him, [#"The Praetorian Guard have dispatched a group of post-humans to find you!"#]

[#"Shit how many of them are there?!"#] Calvin asked as he

*"Twenty."* The Bewilderbeast said to him,

"What's going on?!" Ward asked him

[#"The Romans have sent post-humans after me."#] He replied

"Oh god, we got to hurry and get the others out of the infirmary because if those fuckers find them they're going to slaughter them all without hesitation!" Ward said

[#"Freja and her guys are on the way to help us while Barnes and the others are trying to intercept before they get into the sanctuary."#] Pentrov replied

{"Well Ward it looks like you're going to get your chance to kick some Roman ass after all."} Calvin said to Ward

"Anything to protect our patients."* She replied as she activated her transformation device as they ran out of the shelters

*"If they get inside this sanctuary, I will do whatever I can to prevent them from reaching you, but they're likely to stay in areas where I won't be able to reach them."* The Bewilderbeast said

{"If things get bad we can fall back into the shelters and close the blast doors, no way they can get in there."} Ward said after changing into her Skrill form{"Not even a fully grown Whispering Death can get in there."}

{"But first we need to get everybody out of your infirmary and down here."} Calvin replied

*"Calvin be careful!"* Emily said through the Bewilderbeast

*"I will Emily! Just stay with the kids until I get there!"* Calvin replied

 **Outside the Sanctuary**

 **Task Force Therian**

Barnes and the other Task Force Therian post-humans located the Praetorian Post-humans as they tried to force their way into the sanctuary through one of the aircraft hangars

[#"There they are!"#] Karlson shouted

[#"Engage!"#] Barnes shouted as they descended onto the Praetorians

{"Keep trying to open those doors, we'll keep them off your backs!"} One of the Post-Human Praetorians shouted to the ones trying to break down the hangar's doors

[#"Do not let them knock down those doors!"#] Barnes shouted as he plasma blasted a Praetorian Deadly Nadder, knocking him out of the sky

{"Foolish other worlders, can't you see your cause here is futile?!"} One of the Praetorian Dragons shouted, {"Once our airships are done with your missile launchers, they'll divert their guns to levelling you and your beloved sanctuary!"}

{"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"} Reaper shouted as he lighting blasted one the Praetorian Dragon

*"General Barnes, a second group of them has managed to get inside the sanctuary including their leader!"* The Bewilderbeast said to Barnes

*"Warn Calvin and Freja, we'll finish dealing with these guys!"* He replied

*"Also General I sense that our relief has arrived!"* The Bewilderbeast said as there was a bright flash of green in the distance as the _St. Louis_ transitioned in with the 8th Airship Fleet

{*"About fucking time!"*} Barnes shouted

 **IAS** _ **Jonah**_ – **Command Bridge; 8** **th** **Airship Fleet**

Erwin, Holland, and Spiros studied the Roman airships through his binoculars as the 8th Airship Fleet dispatched its fighters and bomber squadrons as it flew to engage the Roman airships as the three Isotxians realized that the Roman airships were based off the design of the _Travis_ -class airships

"Damn Romans copied our designs!" Holland shouted

"No doubly using knowledge they got from the _Trevor_." Erwin replied

"You two get your troops on the island, I'll worry about the airships!" Holland said

"Admiral Holland, the enemy fleet is changing to course to engage!" A Isotxian Air Man shouted

"Come on Spiros, we got Romies to kill." Erwin said to Spiros, who nodded and left the bridge with Erwin

"Admiral Holland, all turrets reporting they are ready to fire." The Gunnery Officer shouted to Holland

"Order them to hold fire until I give the order, I want to make sure we make full effective use of all guns." He replied

"Yes admiral!" The Gunner Officer said to him

 **Lower Chambers** – **Infirmary**

Heather and Windshear arrived with Freja and her men at the infirmary as Ward and Calvin oversaw the continued evacuation of wounded and sick pure and post-human dragons to the shelters as Coalition troops and the post-humans of the Red Skrills were rushing to construct fortifications

["Have any of those Romies showed their faces?!"] Freja asked

["Not yet, but they're coming."] Calvin replied

["How many are still left in the infirmary?!"] Freja asked

["We're evacuating the last ones now, but there's a few in the intensive care wing that we can't move without compromising their wellbeing, so we're locking down their rooms and hoping for the best."] Ward replied

"So what's the plan to hold these guys off?" Heather asked

["Well according to the big guy there's only ten of them and they no doubly got some infantry flying on them as well, so we have the numbers advantage."] Freja replied, ["And unless they got a map with them, they're not going to know how to get around down here very well while we do, so we can also use that to our advantage."]

["The ceilings are also fairly low once you start getting close to the shelters making flight difficult, so if we're forced to fall back down there both us and them will be forced to fight on the ground which isn't a good situation for dragons that have very limited melee capabilities and since it's mostly going to be dragon on dragon, most of our fire breathing isn't going to be very helpful."] Ward said

["And if they're anything like Casca and his men they're going to be fairly well trained and probably more well equipped."] Calvin replied

["We'll make do with what we can."] Freja replied, ["And if we have to we can fall back into the shelters and close the blast doors behind us and wait for Barnes and the others to come down here to kick their asses."]

"Can't they just use explosives to seal these chambers and bury us alive in there?" Heather asked

["She…has a point and I wouldn't put it beyond the Romans to do something like that."] Ward replied, ["And I doubt anybody will be able to dig us out before we run out of food."]

{"Shit."} Calvin said, ["But the ice and rock down is pretty tough too, so it'll take a lot of explosives to bring it all down, but then again the Romans do have a lot of new toys here as well."]

["But are we really willing to take that risk?"] Ward asked before there was an explosion on the level above them followed by gunfire

["We're running out of time, everybody get into position!"] Pentrov shouted as he and everybody else rushed to get into position as several Coalition soldiers appeared from the corridor in front of them

["What's going on up there?!"] Pentrov asked an Italian Soldier carrying a wounded Russian

"They're kicking our asses up there and they got a Stormcutter leading them!" The Italian Soldier replied

"They're coming!" A British Soldier shouted as he and the other remaining Coalition soldiers from the upper chambers retreated through the corridor as the Praetorian dragons and commandoes pursued them

["Here they come!"] One of Freja's Men shouted as the Praetorian Guard Stormcutter took the lead and spotted Calvin, recognizing him by the markings on his armor

{"There's the boy we've came here! Kill his friends and take him alive!"} The Stormcutter roared to his men

*"Calvin stay close to me and Freja, we'll take him together."* Pentrov said to Calvin

*"Didn't need to tell me that."* He replied as the Stormcutter and the other Praetorian dragons charged forward with the Stormcutter charging directly toward Calvin, Pentrov, and Freja like an angry bull

{"Eat shit Romie!"} Freja shouted as she fired blasted the Stormcutter, to no effect

{"Get out of my way Nordic trash!"} The Stormcutter roared as he effortlessly threw Freja out of his way as Pentrov stood between him and Calvin

*"I'll take him from the right, you take him from the left!"* Pentrov said to Calvin as they both attacked the Stormcutter, who struck Calvin with his heavily armored tail with enough force to throw into the nearby wall before he head butted Pentrov before knocking him onto the ground and pinning him down

{"I hope you made peace with your false god other worlder!"} The Stormcutter said to Pentrov as he prepared to deliver a finishing blow before Oili threw herself onto the Stormcutter's back

{"Oili?!"} Pentrov shouted as the Stormcutter tried to throw Oili off his back as Sheva rammed him, knocking him onto his side as Emily rushed to Calvin while Ward lighting blasted a Gronckle that attempted to intervene

{"What are you three doing here?!"} Ward asked Emily as the Stormcutter finally managed to throw Oili off of him although he managed to land on her feet as he got back up

{"Stupid fucking whores! Why can't you stay at home like good women?!"} The Stormcutter roared to Oili and Sheva

{"You're going to mess with my bro then you're going have to go through me asshole!"} Sheva shouted

{"Oh I'll more than gladly go _through_ you stupid American bitch!"} The Stormcutter replied as he charged at Sheva before Calvin turned into his Stormcutter form and struck him from the side

{"Stay away from my sister you stupid fuck!"} Calvin roared at him as the Stormcutter recovered

{"I've quite obviously underestimated you Coalition scum!"} The Stormcutter said to him, Emily, Sheva, Oili, Pentrov, Freja, and Ward before several men wearing heavily armored exosuits blasted through way through the ceiling and jumped down from the chambers above and engaged the Roman Praetorian dragons, more than easily dispatching them

{"General Pedius, our airships are being engaged by Isotxian airships and we got a major Isotxian force preparing to make landfall! Command has ordered us to abandon mission and withdraw!"} A Roman Dragon shouted to the Stormcutter, who spat on the ground

{"You've won this round, but I'll be back for the boy."} The Stormcutter said before he and the other Praetorian dragons and the surviving commandoes popped several stun which blinded Calvin, Emily, Sheva, Oili, Ward, Pentrov, and Freja as they retreated

{"God dammit!"} Calvin shouted as he shook his head in an attempt to shake off the blindness

"They're getting away!" Heather shouted

["We know that!"] Pentrov replied, {"Oili what the hell were you thinking?!"}

{"If we hadn't shown when we did you would've had your heads squashed!"} Oili said, *"Plus…the Bewilderbeast told me about you and Mavic's DNA…thing."*

*"Of course he did."* Pentrov said to her

 **Offshore**

 **IAS** _ **Jonah**_ **– Command Bridge; 8** **th** **Airship Fleet**

Four _Travis_ -class HACs were the first Isotxian airships to open fire upon the Roman airships who were already under attack by Isotxian fighters and bombers launched from the _Seattle_ and the hangar bays of the other airships while the air transports and two light air cruisers had broken off from the rest of the fleet to the deploy the landing forces

"Order all batteries to target the closest Roman airship!" Holland shouted

"Yes Admiral!" The Gunnery Officer replied

Outside the airship; the four primary battery turrets that housed two twelve inch guns each were guided to the closest Roman airship by the primary fire control radar which calculated the elevation and range of the target while the _Jonah_ 's secondary batteries were guided to the target by their own fire control radars while the _Jonah_ turned to face the Roman airship broadside so she could bring all eight of her main battery guns to bear on it

"All guns have the acquired target sir!" The Gunnery Officer shouted

"Order all secondary batteries to fire at will, order the primary battery to prepare for ripple fire on my command." Holland replied and the Gunnery Officer nodded before the _Jonah_ 's numerous secondary gun batteries began to fire at the Roman airship which fired back at the _Jonah_ with her own secondary batteries, inflicting only minor structural damage as she tried to bring her main batteries to bear on the _Jonah_

"Fire the main guns" Holland said to the Gunnery Officer, who gave the order to fire to the primary fire control station who then relayed the order to the turret officers in each of the primary battery turrets that began fire their twelve inch guns one after the other in rapid succession at the Roman airship with armor piercing shells that easily penetrated the hull and citadel armor of the Roman airship, inflicting major structural and internal damage as well as knocking out one of her main battery gun turrets as the remaining main battery turrets opened fire on the _Jonah_

"Brace for impact!" An Isotxian Officer shouted as four shells struck the _Jonah_

"Damage report!" Holland shouted

"We have minor structural damage on B, C, and D decks with fires reported on C, damage control teams are in route." The Damage Control Officer replied

"Casualties?!" Holland asked

"Unknown at this time." The Damage Control Officer replied

"All primary batteries to fire at will! I want that Roman airship sent to the bottom!" Holland shouted

"Yes Admiral!" The Fire Control Officer shouted as the _Jonah_ 's primary battery guns began to fire at will at the Roman airship as one of the _Jonah_ 's air destroyer escorts, the _Gearing_ lined herself up for an air torpedo attack on the opposite side of the Roman airship

#"Launch torpedoes."# The _Gearing_ 's Captain said before the _Gearing_ launched four spreads of air torpedoes into the air toward the Roman airship, which began to fire it's anti-air batteries at the incoming air torpedoes as her secondary fires fired at the _Gearing_ as began to turn so she could use the torpedo launchers on her portside as the first spreads began to hit the Roman airship, inflicting major structural damage as well as damaging one of the turbofan lifts that helped keep the airship in the air, rendering it inoperable causing the Roman airship to list slightly to the right as she continued to take large and small caliber fire from the _Jonah_ and a _Travis_ -class HAC as the _Gearing_ prepared to make a second torpedo attack on the Roman airship with her portside launchers but not before a shell from one of the _Jonah_ 's primary battery guns penetrated through the airship's citadel and struck the powder magazine for the primary batteries which detonated, ripping apart the Roman airship and sending out a powerful shockwave that was felt for miles

"Enemy airship destroyed!" The Gunnery Officer shouted

"No fucking shit!" A Isotxian Officer replied

"Enough! Divert all fire to the next closest Roman airship!" Holland shouted

 **Isle of Berk – Dragon Sanctuary; Outside**

Barnes plasma blasted a Praetorian Guard Gronckle out of the sky when the shockwave from the exploding Roman airship almost knocked him and the other post-humans out of the skies

{"Jesus Christ!"} Samantha screamed as she and Barnes turned to watch as the burning wreck of the Roman airship plummeted into the ocean as the 8th Airship Fleet continued to slowly pick apart the Roman airships who were now trying to escape

{"Yeah! Get some!"} Wensky shouted as the crashing Roman airship hit the water, creating a small tsunami as several Isotxian air transports began to make their descent as the two light air cruisers began using their ground bombardments weapons to shell the Roman forces on Berk while their anti-air and secondary batteries started to clear the skies of enemy aircraft while Manfred, Harrison, Julie, Erwin, and Margaret joined the battle with the other Isotxian post-humans

{"Enjoying the show?"} Manfred asked

{"Yeah, you guys sure know how to make an entrance."} Samantha replied

{"What's the situation like?"} Erwin asked Barnes

{"We're holding the line, but the Romans are still trying to push against us here and in the village where Jayden and his guys are."} He replied

{"I'll contact Spiros and tell him to send his forces to the village while my corps will help defend this sanctuary."} Erwin said, {"What about Calvin?"}

{"The Romans sent dragons after him, but they managed to fight them off and they retreated when they heard you guys were coming."} Reaper replied

{"Any idea where they're going?"} Harrison asked

{"No, we've just been trying to stop these guys from getting inside as well."} Barnes replied

Erwin sighed

{"Who's leading them?"} Manfred asked

{"A General Pedius, he's a Stormcutter and we know absolutely nothing about him."} Reaper replied

*"They have somehow managed to hide their presence from me, but I don't think they're finished with Calvin just yet despite them being ordered to abandon their mission."* The Bewilderbeast said to them

{"Then we need to be on our guard."} Erwin said as Margaret lighting blasted a Roman Deadly Nadder

{"Less talking more fighting!"} She shouted

 **The Village**

Ake punched a Praetorian Guardsman and kicked him to the ground before finishing him off with a blast from his Isotxian trench gun

"That's for my village Roman!" Ake shouted as he noticed another Praetorian behind him who he smacked in the face with his elbow as shell from one of the Isotxian light air cruisers destroyed a Roman MBT and two APCs as Coalition and Hairy Hooligan forces pushed forward while offshore, the 8th Airship Fleet had managed to shoot down two more Roman airships and crippling a third one as the surviving three airships retreated to the other side of the island

["How does it feel to get a taste of your own medicine Romans?!"] A Post-Human Gronckle shouted as Jayden and Stoick led Task Force Nautilus and the Hairy Hooligan dragon riders on the counter-offensive while on the ground, a 8th Legion Megathon tank blasted apart a Roman MBT with one of its railguns as it began to snow as a snowstorm began to roll in as Isotxian tanks and Air Marines joined the fight

["We've got them on the run! Keep pushing!"] Jayden shouted as Ake shot gunned another Praetorian Guardsman

{"General Henderson, there's a storm coming we need to return to the sanctuary before it gets too bad for us to fly!"} Cloudjumper shouted to him as the snowfall started to intensify, wind speeds picked up, and the temperatures dropped as the storm approached

{"Cloudy's right Jayden, we're not going to be able to stay in the air if the weather gets too bad!"} Earc shouted to Jayden

{"Dammit!"} He replied, [#"Everybody return to base!"#]

Jayden and the other post-humans and dragon riders turned around and headed back to the sanctuary as Ake watched

"Where are they going?" Ake asked

"They're heading back to the sanctuary before the storm hits!" A Hairy Hooligan replied, "They might be tough and got all sorts of fancy armor and other stuff, but they've still got limits!"

Ake nodded

"I understand; I know from experience that dragons can't fly so well when the weather's bad so I guess the same applies to them as well?!" He said

The Hairy Hooligan nodded

"Plus I think we can handle the rest of this without their help anyway!" He said

 **Offshore**

 **IAS** _ **Jonah**_ **– Command Bridge; 8** **th** **Airship Fleet**

The _Jonah_ and the other Isotxian airships were pursuing the remaining three Roman airships as the snowstorm engulfed Berk, greatly lowering visibility

#"Admiral Holland! We're losing visual and radar contact with the Roman airships because of the storm!"# The Capitan of one of the Other Airships shouted to Holland

"Admiral he's right we're as blind as bats in his storm and we don't know what kind radar or targeting systems those Roman airships have, so I suggest we break off the pursuit and regroup over the village, that way we can protect it just in case they try to attack it under the cover of this storm." An Air Naval Intelligence Officer said to Holland, who grunted angrily

"Order all airships to break pursuit and regroup over the village and tell General Spiros to fortify the village just in they launch a counter attack." He said

"Yes admiral." The Communications Officer said

"We'll get them next time Admiral." The Intelligence Officer said to him

"Damn right we will." He replied as the _Jonah_ and the rest of the Isotxian Airships changed course toward the village

 **Isle of Berk – Dragon Sanctuary**

Task Force Therian, Task Force Nautilus, dragon riders, Red Skrills, and the Isotxian post-humans regrouped inside main sanctum of the sanctuary

["The storm has forced Holland to call off the pursuit, but he's ordered his fleet to regroup over the village just in case they try to counter-attack."] Erwin said to Barnes, Karlson, Reaper, Catherine, and Jayden after they landed

["Dammit, but at least they managed to shoot down most of them."] Reaper replied, ["But I doubt they'll try a counter-attack and probably use the cover of the storm to escape."]

["Those things didn't seem to be that fast so I doubt they'll get too far."] Jayden said, ["Why can't Holland pursue them in the storm?"]

["The storm has caused them to lose radar and visual contact with the Roman airships and Holland doesn't want to risk them ambushing his airships."] Erwin replied as Calvin, Ward, Freja, Emily, Anna, and Sheva landed nearby

{"Calvin!"} Karlson shouted as he rushed to Calvin

{"I'm fine dad, just took a little beating."} He replied as he let Echo Squad dismount from him

*"I believe General Pedius and his men have given up and retreated as I can no longer sense their presence inside this sanctuary.* The Bewilderbeast said, *"But I'm afraid he isn't going to give up on his pursuit of you Calvin."*

{"Let him try."} Calvin replied

["I have a lot of fucking questions for military intelligence right now!"] Barnes shouted to Reaper

["So do I."] He replied, ["They and or somebody else should've picked up on this shit before it happened. But right now we need to focus on starting to fix this place up so we can resume operations and gathering up our wounded and dead."]

Barnes nodded

["What are the bigwigs saying?"] Freja asked Reaper

["I haven't heard from them yet."] He replied

"I just want the last of those Roman airships blown out of the sky before they can do anymore damage!" Stoick shouted

["This isn't the only place the Romans have deployed those airships, they've deployed in Southern Europe as well, even if we do the last of those Romans airships there's plenty more wherever they came from."] Erwin said

"Then we need to find where they're making them and make sure they can't build anymore of them!" Stoick replied before he looked at Reaper, "And how did they build all these airships without any of your people noticing."

["I don't know Stoick, but I'm thinking the Romans defiantly had some outside help on getting all this equipment they have now."] Reaper said

["Who else can be supporting them!?"] Barnes asked

*"I'm afraid I was unable to find an answer for that question from any of the Roman Officers whose minds I read."* The Bewilderbeast said, *"But luckily from my understanding the damage inflicted seems to be relatively minor."*

"Well not half of the village is on fire if that's what you mean." Hiccup replied

["It could've been much worse; they could've shot down one or more of our airships if we hadn't managed to get them all out."] Barnes said

["What about casualties?"] Jayden asked

["At least ten of my people are dead and fourteen wounded."] Ward replied, ["But we managed to save all of our patients in the infirmary."]

["I think we didn't lose anybody."] Jayden said

["I lost two of my guys and six others were injured including myself."] Freja said as she displayed her broken forearms, ["But nothing that one or two uses of my transformation device won't fix."]

["We lost at least ten people as well and maybe sixteen or eighteen wounded."] Barnes said, ["And that's not including the infantry."]

["So that brings the numbers to twenty-two KIA and at least thirty-eight wounded."] Jayden replied

"So what's next?" Heather asked

["We don't know."] Reaper replied

["I'll ask Holland to send a request to High Command to set up anti-airship guns here and on the other islands as well as stationing a few airships to protect any further attacks like this."] Erwin said

["Sounds great but for right now I just want to see those two remaining airships shot out of the sky."] Barnes replied

"And so do I." Stoick said

["Well Holland's airships are blind in this storm so that won't happen right now and I doubt those airships will get very far before then."] Erwin replied

["We can't risk calling back our airships until they're gone."] Barnes said

 **RAS** _ **Gladius**_ – **Hangar Bay**

Pedius and his men landed as the _Gladius_ and her sister ship the _Hasta_ picked up the remnants of the East Roman strike force from Berk as a Man in a Suit approached Pedius

"So I'm guessing you didn't complete your mission?" A Man in a Suit asked Pedius

Pedius growled

["The boy was much more heavily guarded than we expected and we forced to abort when the Isotxians' airships started to engage our fleet."] He said

"Yes, the Isotxians responded much more quickly than we expected." The Man in a Suit replied, "But there is a silver lining to this however."

["And what is that?"] Pedius asked

"The engagement with the Isotxians' airships, although heavily one-sided, gave us a good insight on their Air Navy's tactics along with the capabilities of their other airship classes primarily the larger ones like that one battlecruiser which I believed was their flagship…the _Jonah_ I think it was called." The Man in a Suit said, "We can use these lessons to improve these airships and build better ones."

Pedius snorted

["I would've much rather won the battle, but I do see your point."] He said, ["Why didn't your forces intervene?"]

"Because my superiors feel that we're not yet ready to reveal ourselves to the Coalition." The Man in a Suit replied, "I'll be delivering my report to them, I'm sure they'll defiantly be reconsidered our approach to the problems posed to us by the Isotxians."

["So now we go home?"] Pedius asked

"Yes, but we'll be transferring over to a submarine which will take us the rest of the way as I doubt the Isotxians are going to let these airships get away." The Man in a Suit replied

*"What about the others?"* Pedius asked

"They did their part and we're too valuable to go to waste." The Man in a Suit replied

*"Very well."* Pedius said, {"What about Europe?"}

"We've been more successful there, but the Isotxians have come to the Coalition's rescue there as well although we have managed to damage a few American airships, which is a victory in itself as it takes them out of the fight." The Man in a Suit said

{"But the Isotxian Air Navy still remains a problem."} Pedius replied

"For the time being, yes." The Man in a Suit said, "But we'll rectify that eventually."

 **IAS** _ **Jonah**_ **\- Mess Hall**

Holland and Spiros were both drinking cups of hot coffee as they discussed the situation on the ground

"High Command is going to send a second fleet in the morning to help us hunt down the remaining two Roman airships." Holland said to Spiros

"A second fleet? Seems kind of overkill for just two airships with inexperienced crews." He replied

"Foch wants a clean job and we're going to be covering a rather large area of open ocean." Holland said, "How are things going on the ground?"

"There's been a few firefights there and there, but things are largely quiet down there." Spiros said, "Erwin, his brothers and sister, and their friends are shacking up in the sanctuary with his wife's family."

"I expected as much." Holland said

"How are things in Southern Europe?" Spiros asked

"Not good, the Romans have severely damaged several American airships including two of their _Cape Girardeau_ -class light cruisers which were forced to withdraw back to their world where they'll stuck for months getting fixed up and their ground offensive has retaken a lot of ground from the Coalition and West Romans, the latter of which took a real beating." Holland replied, "But good news is that the airships that Foch sent to reinforce them have arrived and are holding the line."

"Just when we thought we were going have an easy tour." Spiros said

"When have we _ever_ had it easy?" Holland asked him

"Good point." He replied, "I still can't believe that the Romans managed to build all those airships without anybody noticing them."

"I don't either." Holland said, "Something fishy is defiantly going on in this world."

"Imperial fishy?" Spiros asked

Holland shook his head

"I don't think it's the Imperials this time." He said to him, "But somebody is defiantly giving the East Romans a hand in this."

"Chanians?" Spiros asked

"Be real, the Chanians can't even get along with each other right now none of the less other nations." Holland replied, "But I would love to have an excuse to wipe their shit stain of a nation from the face of our world."

"I second that notion." Spiros said, "Our people can talk bad about the Imperials they want, but the Chanians are worst and always have been…I still get nightmares about those slave ships of theirs that we intercepted during our last tour in the Mediterranean, how can those fuckers live with themselves treating other people like that?"

Holland shrugged

"The Chanians have a completely different mindset from us and the Imperials, so there's no telling." He said, "We should be glad our ancestors neutered them in the Chanian Wars."

"And now we have to do the same to another asshole empire." Spiros said, "Get your rest tonight Admiral because in the morning we're going on a hunt."

"Yep, this ship is finally going to be used for the purpose she was designed for." Holland replied

 **Isle of Berk – Dragon Sanctuary; Lower Chambers – Infirmary**

Mavic and Aslog were playing with the other baby dragons as Pentrov and Oili talked to each other

{"I knew there had to be a reason why Mavic always seemed to seek you out."} Oili said, {"But I never suspected it was like this."}

{"I didn't either."} Pentrov replied as he watched Mavic with his other head

{"What are the chances of this happening?"} Oili asked

{"A million to one."} Pentrov replied, {"I'm starting to think fate brought you three here for a reason."}

Oili nodded

{"I was thinking the same thing."} She said, {"So being a doppelganger means you look just like Mavic's father?"}

{"Yes."} Pentrov said, {"But it doesn't mean that we're the same person though."}

{"Can I… _see_?"} Oili asked

{"You want me to show you how I look like?"} Pentrov replied

{"Well I'm the only one here who know how Mavic's father looked like."} Oili said

{"Okay but I think now isn't the best time because."} Pentrov replied before he motioned over to the baby dragons

{"I didn't say right now."} Oili said

Pentrov nodded

{"So how's your wing?"} He asked her

{"Still a little stiff, but I think it's fine."} She replied, {"What about you?"}

{"Me? I'm fine, you get used to being thrown around a little in this type of work."} Pentrov said, {"But thank you for saving my ass…twice."}

{"You're welcome."} Oili said, {"I guess I'm starting to get the hang of this."}

{"Still a few improvements to make, but you are defiantly getting the hang of it."} Pentrov replied as Emily and Calvin came into the room

{"The Romans are on the run, but a storm has forced the others to return."} Calvin said

{"Always at the worst times."} Pentrov replied as he and Oili got up

{"Pretty well."} Emily said, {"How are things down here?"}

{"Quiet."} Oili replied, {"What about the Roman airships."}

{"The Isotxians shot down all but two of them and crippled a third which is just hovering offshore."} Calvin said, {"But the last two are probably going to use the cover of the storm to get away and the Isotxians don't have the guidance systems that we do so they're going wait until the storm passes to chase them down."}

{"Why aren't we chasing them down then?"} Oili asked

{"They have stealth generators, so we can't detect them, but Admiral Holland is saying that he doubts they'll get very far."} Calvin replied, {"But we're going to let the Isotxians handle this because High Command wants to learn more about Isotxian Airship tactics so we're going to stay here and help clean up."}

{"What about the Cairo Conferences?"} Pentrov asked

{"On hold for now."} Emily replied as Nicole, Kiara, and Calvinia came running to her while Milo made his way to Calvin

{"If you two don't mind we're going to go out for a while to stretch our legs a little."} Pentrov said

{"Sure go ahead."} Calvin replied before Pentrov and Oili left the room

{"They're totally into each other."} Emily said to him after they were gone

{"Yep."} Calvin replied

Outside the Shelters; Pentrov and Oili were heading to the upper chambers when they ran into Freja as they headed into the infirmary

{"Fancy running into you two."} Freja said to them

{"Hi Freja, how's the forearm?"} Pentrov asked her

{"Broken."} She replied, {"Jayden's cleared me and my guys for a few weeks of R&R in your world."}

{"Good, you deserve some rest after all the action you guys have been seeing."} Pentrov said to her

{"That includes you too Oili…if you want to come."} Freja said

{"What's R&R?"} Oili asked

{"An abbreviation of rest and relaxation."} Pentrov replied, {"I suggest you take it, it'll give your wing some time to recover."}

{"Barnes and Jayden are giving out passes for anybody else who wants to have a little break from it all, you should probably go for it as well Pentrov, you've been running yourself ragged taking care of all the new guys."} Freja said to him

{"That actually doesn't sound like a bad idea."} He replied

{"Did Calvin and Emily come this way?"} Freja asked

{"Yeah they're down in the shelters when the kids."} Pentrov replied

{"Good, just wanted to make sure they made it down here okay."} Freja said, {"Now if you excuse me, I'm going to the infirmary."}

Freja walked past Pentrov and Oili into the infirmary while they followed her in

{"So R&R is like some kind of break?"} Oili asked

{"Yeah."} Pentrov replied as they continued on, {"There's a lot of us that could use the reprieve defiantly with all that's going on."}

Oili nodded

{"And we'll be going to your world for it?"} She asked

{"Yeah, most people go there when they get it."} Pentrov replied, {"Once you're there stick with Freja and her guys, they know how things work in our world so they'll help you learn the ropes."}

{"What about you?"} Oili asked

{"I'm sure some of my friends will going too."} Pentrov replied, {"Unless you want to make it a date or something."}

{"A date?"} Oili asked

{"In your world's words it's a form of courtship when a person takes somebody he or she likes or maybe even loves on a social outing."} Pentrov said

{"Are you saying you like me that way?"} Oili asked him

{"Well I guess owe it to you for saving my live twice."} He replied

{"I'd be honored."} Oili said, {"What about Mavic and Aslog?"}

{"We got a babysitting service in Kansas City which is where we'll be going so we can leave them there."} Pentrov replied

Oili nodded

{"Feels so weird not having to get somebody's consent to do something like this."} She said

{"It's pretty well normal in our world."} Pentrov replied, {"Women have a lot more rights in our world than they generally do in this world so nobody's going to bat an eye, how old are you anyway?"}

{"Twenty-three years old."} Oili said, {"That isn't going to be a problem isn't it?"}

{"As long as you're past eighteen you're clear."} Pentrov replied, {"I had to ask because it's hard to tell when we're like this because dragons age differently than we do."}

{"I can tell; you don't look any older than me."} Oili said, {"How old are you?"}

{"Before I started taking life extension I was twenty-eight."} Pentrov replied, {"But I've been around since 2033 and it's 2246 so do the math."}

{"Okay that's pretty old."} Oili said

{"You can't even tell when I'm in my human form because life extension basically works by freezing the aging process."} Pentrov replied

{"So are you ever going to show me your human form?"} Oili asked

{"I am, just trying to find an empty room because do you really want to be naked where everybody can see you?"} Pentrov replied

{"Oh."} Oili said as Pentrov found a storage room

{"Here we go."} Pentrov said as they entered the room, {"Let's make this quick because they're likely going to need this room."}

Oili nodded as Pentrov activated his transformation device

{"Haven't done this in a while."} He said as he went behind some boxes to change forms grabbing a medical gown along the way while Oili waited before he came out in his human form wearing the gown

{"Oh gods…"} Oili said

"I look just Mavic's father don't I?" Pentrov asked her and Oili nodded

{"Identical…but I think Mavic's father was a little bit shorter."} Oili said, {"But I've noticed that people from your world tend to be a bit taller than the people here."}

"This isn't hurting you any isn't it?" Pentrov asked her

Oili shook her heads

{"Not at all…I was actually expecting this."} She said, {"But it is weird seeing a familiar face on another person."}

{"Life can be funny like that sometimes I guess."} Pentrov replied

{"Well since you went through all this trouble I guess it's fair for me to show you my human form as well."} Oili said

"You don't have to do that Oili." Pentrov replied

{"It's alright, I've been wanting to use this anyway."} Oili replied as she activated her transformation device and went behind the crates

"Here take one of these." Pentrov said as he threw a another gown over the crates

"Thanks!" Oili shouted as Pentrov waited

"You're welcome, but we need to make this quick!" He shouted before Oili came out in her human form

"Holy shit…" Pentrov said quietly

"Is something wrong?" Oili asked

"No…it's just that you're pretty." Pentrov replied, "I-I-I mean was expecting you to be…"

"Ugly?" Oili said

Pentrov nodded uneasily

"You're actually one of the most beautiful women I've ever seen." He said

"And you're not that bad looking yourself Colonel." Oili replied

"Please just call me Pentrov." Pentrov said as Oili placed her hand on the side of his face, "So is Mavic named after his dad?"

Oili nodded

"I'm sorry about this, but I just have to see." She said before she kissed Pentrov on the lips while he placed his hands on her back and they kissed for several straight minutes before Ward came into the storage room to get supplies while tying her hair into a pony tail

"WOAH!" Ward shouted as Pentrov and Oili pulled away from each other

"We're sorry, Oili wanted to see me in my human form and I guess we got…carried away." Pentrov said to her

"Well can you go get carried away somewhere else because we need this room!" She replied

Pentrov and Oili nodded before switching back into their dragons and leaving the infirmary

{"I'm sorry about that Pentrov, I did let myself get carried away."} Oili said as they stopped outside before Pentrov kissed her on both heads before pulling away and they stared at each for a few minutes

{"So…it's a date then?"} Pentrov asked Oili, who nodded

{"Defiantly."} She replied

{"Very well I'll see you in the morning."} Pentrov said before they went in separate directions

 **Constantinople, East Roman Empire**

 **Imperial Palace – Throne Room**

Marcus was sitting on this throne while another man in a suit known only as Mr. Novak stood next as the Man in a Suit on the _Gladius_ gave them his report on the Battle of Berk

"We inflicted major damage on the village and minor damage against the Coalition installations on the island, but unfortunately resistance was a lot stronger that we ever expected and the Isotxians coming to their rescue didn't help us either." The Man in a Suit said, "But the Isotxians were the ones who did the most damage to our fleet, out of the seven airships we had originally, only two are still operating including this one while a third was crippled and we were forced to leave it behind."

"Damned Isotxians, they've been nothing but a pain since they sided with the Coalition." Marcus said, "What about General Pedius, did he and his men make it back?"

"Yes although he's a bit crossed about not being able to complete his mission." The Man in a Suit replied

"He'll get another chance at Calvin, but for now you, Pedius, and his men need to get to that rendezvous point so you get off that airship before the weather on Berk clears and the Isotxians continue their pursuit because they're in the process of dispatching a second fleet to hunt them." Mr. Novak said to him

The Man in a Suit nodded

"What about Reaper? Was he there?" Novak asked

"Yes, but he's still unaware of our presence." The Man in a Suit replied

"Good we're not yet ready to reveal ourselves to him and the Coalition." Novak said, "As soon as you return we want to see your full report."

"You'll get it." The Man in a Suit replied, "Agent Nine out."

The Man in a Suit ended his transmission

"The loss at Berk is only a minor setback and I think your gains in Southern Europe more than equals it." Mr. Novak said to Marcus, "But it's also shown to me that me and my bosses have _grossly_ underestimated the Isotxian Air Navy as well overestimating the technological advantage our airships had over theirs showing us that we need to put more focus on protection and firepower which calls for the construction of larger airships much like that battlecruiser Agent Nine mentioned."

"So how long until your forces are ready to reveal themselves?" Marcus asked, "I cannot deny that my forces are outnumbered and also still outgunned."

"I'm afraid I do know the answer to that, my bosses only reveal to me what they think is necessary for me to know." Mr. Novak replied

Marcus nodded

"Just as long as they remember that I'm not their puppet like Mr. Yates did." He said

"They remember that very well your highness." Mr. Novak replied

"Also why are you so concerned about Reaper not being aware of your presence?" Marcus asked him

"Because you may not see it, but that man has enough firepower under his thumb to level the world several times over." Mr. Novak replied, "Ever heard of Operation Hammer Down?"

"Yes I have, it was the major turning point of the Clan Wars when the Americans used their satellite weapons to wipe the city of Baghdad off the map in the midst of a major Axis offensive, inflicting massive damage on their forces which allowed the Coalition to gain the upper hand in the Middle East." Marcus said

"Reaper was the one who drew that plan up, but the Coalition leaders refused to let him put it into action until it because obvious that conventional tactics wasn't enough to defeat the Axis." Mr. Novak replied, "Then he also coupled that with his so-called Sherman Doctrine where the Stormtroopers simply laid waste to anything in their path, military and civilian alike…the damage was so extensive that the Middle East is still struggling to repair the damage to this very day."

"And you're afraid he's going to do that again?" Marcus asked him

"I wouldn't be telling you the truth to say that I wasn't afraid." Mr. Novak replied, "The only two things that are probably holding Reaper back right now is that he doesn't think going to such extremes are currently necessary or that the Coalition leaders have him held back by red tape due to the considerable economic interests they have in this world and I'm betting we're starting to push our luck."

"Then we need to quickly improve our armies before the Coalition gets to that point." Marcus said

"That is most reasonable choice." Mr. Novak replied


	20. Chapter 19

"…" – Regular Speech

="…"= - Inside Head

{"…"} – Dragonese

["…"] – Translation Collar

*"…"* - Telepathic Speech

#"…"# - Radio/Telephone/PA System Speech

"…" - Other Language(Russian, German, French, and ETC)

-"…"- - Written

If you see a mixture of two or more of the above, that means they're using them all at once

Chapter Nineteen: Turning Point

 **Isle of Berk – Offshore**

 **IAS** _ **Jonah**_ **– Main Deck; 8** **th** **Airship Fleet**

 **September 21** **st** **, 2246/2011 – 0543 Hours**

The Vikings and Coalition troops on Berk watched in awe as the 17th Airship Fleet under the command of Air Admiral Antoine Martin transitioned into Berk's airspace with the USAS _Sikeston_ while Holland and Spiros watched from the main deck of the _Jonah_ alongside several Coalition observers who had been attached to the _Jonah_ at request of Coalition High Command

"So which one is the flagship?" Asked Royal Navy Admiral Ryan Crawford

"That one right there, the _Whirlwind_." Holland replied, "She's a _Maelstrom_ -class battleship."

"Old or new?" Crawford asked

"The _Maelstrom_ -class? Yes, they're new, I think the _Maelstrom_ was put into service maybe about four or five years ago?" Holland replied as the _Whirlwind_ approached the _Jonah_ and stopped alongside her portside as a bridge was extended out from the _Whirlwind_ to the _Jonah_ 's deck so Air Admiral Martin Antoine and her entourage could board the _Jonah_

"Admiral Holland, haven't seen your face in a while." Antoine said to Holland

"Same with you Antoine…but we're not here to play catch up, we got two Roman airships out there that need to be grounded." He replied

Antoine nodded

"Where were they last spotted?" She asked

"One of submarines spotted near the Skullions about two hours ago heading southeast." Crawford replied, "That's about 394km from here."

"Then we have no time to waste." Antoine said before she looked to Holland, "Are you to set sail?"

Holland nodded

"I'll be leaving a few of my airships being to protect this island just in case the Romans try to double back on us." He said

"Better safe than sorry I purpose." Antoine replied, "Let's get this show on the road."

"It'd probably be wise to send an advance force consisting of some of your faster ships to try to engage the Roman airships to slow them down a little." Said USAF Lieutenant General Ray Wade

"That's a good idea actually." Holland replied

"Agreed." Antoine said before they parted

 **Somewhere in the Sullen Sea**

Agent Nine was on Pedius' back as the Roman and his men landed inside the cargo bay of the submarine

"Is that all of us?" Agent Nine asked as last of Pedius' men landed

["I believe so."] Pedius replied

"Good, I'll contact the Captain and tell him to get going, we can't afford to stay for very long." Agent Nine said as he dismounted Pedius and walked over to the nearby phone to contact the submarine's captain as the cargo bay doors began to close as the submarine started to submerge beneath the waves as the _Gladius_ and _Hasta_ continued on the way

 **Near the Skullions**

 **IAS** _ **Jonah**_ **– Main Bridge; 8** **th** **Airship Fleet**

 **A Few Hours Later – 0923 Hours**

After leaving Berk and dispatching an advance force consisting of LACs and Air Destroyers ahead of them, the 8th and 17th Airship Fleets were moving at full speed in pursuit of the fleeing _Gladius_ and _Hasta_

"Another one of our submarines have spotted the Roman airships, we're closing in on them." Crawford said to Holland

"That was quick." Replied Russian Admiral Mark Volkov

"These ships move quicker than you think Admiral." Holland said to Volkov before he turned to the communications officer, "Has our advance force made contact?"

"No yet sir." The Communications Officer replied

 **Over the Sullen Sea**

 **IAS** _ **Gearing**_ – **Crow's Nest;** _ **Charrette**_ **-class Air Destroyer – Advance Force**

Two Isotxian Air Men were standing in the crow's nest high above the _Gearing_ 's main deck as they kept watch for any signs of the Roman airships with their binoculars

"You see anything on your end?" The First Air Man asked the Second

"No." The Second Air Man replied, "I'm starting to think we're on a wild goose chase out here!"

"They got to be out here somewhere because they were last spotted heading this way." The First Air Man said

"Maybe they changed course?" The Second Air Man asked

"Maybe." The First Air Man replied as he continued to scan the skies off the _Gearing_ 's portside while the Second Air Man did the same with the skies on the starboard before the Second Air Man spotted two smoke columns rising from a group of clouds in the distance

"Look over there!" The Second Air Man shouted as she pointed to the two smoke columns as the First Air Man used his binoculars to look at them as well

"Yeah I see them too!" He replied as the Second Air Man picked up the radio and contacted the _Gearing_ 's bridge

"Skipper! We got two smoke columns rising from the clouds in the distance to port!" He shouted to the Captain, "Defiantly look like smoke stacks!"

#"You sure?!" The _Gearing_ 's"# Captain shouted

"Yes sir! That is defiantly smoke we're seeing!" The Second Air Man replied as the Captain had an Air Man on the bridge confirm the sighting with their binoculars

#"Yeah we see them too!"# The _Gearing_ 's Captain shouted as the _Gearing_ 's communications Officer transmitted a message to the _Jonah_ and _Whirlwind_

 **IAS** _ **Jonah**_ **– Main Bridge**

Holland, Spiros, and the Coalition Observers were looking over a map of the Barbaric Archipelago trying to predict the course of the Roman airships as the Communications Officer ran onto the bridge

"The Advance Force has made visual contact with the Roman airships!" He shouted to them

"Where?!" Holland asked before the Communications Officer told him the coordinates

"Set course to intercept them!" Holland shouted to the Navigator before looking back at the Communication Officer, "Has Admiral Antoine been notified as well?"

The Communications Officer nodded

"Good, let's finish this then!" Holland said as 8th and 17th Airship Fleets changed course to intercept the Roman airships while the Advanced Force moved in to engage the _Gladius_ and _Hasta_ who were both unaware that they had been detected as the _Gearing_ , _Bears_ , and four other air destroyers launched several spreads of air torpedoes into the path through the clouds with six air torpedoes striking the _Gladius_ 's portside while the _Hasta_ took two air torpedo hits as the light air cruisers and air destroyers opened fire with their main batteries while the _Hasta_ and _Gladius_ returned fired with their secondary and primary batteries, but struggled to hit the faster moving LACs and Air Destroyers

#"Just keep them busy until the rest of the fleet can get here!"# The _Bears'_ Captain shouted as two other Destroyers launched air torpedoes at the _Gladius_ , striking it four times and knocking out one of its portside turbofan lifts

#"Good hit! Good Hit!"# The Captain of One of the Light Cruisers shouted as the first wave of carrier-borne aircraft arrived on the scene as four squadrons of dive bombers dived down onto the stricken _Gladius_ and dropping several armor piercing bombs, five of which penetrated through the deck and exploded inside the airship, inflicting massive damage as well as knocking out some of its power generators while two more dive bomber squadrons followed dropping even more armor piercing bombs onto the _Gladius_ , one of which penetrated through the roof of one of the main battery turrets and exploded inside the turret, knocking it out while another struck the bridge and exploded, killing the _Gladius_ 's captain and most of his bridge crew leaving the airship leaderless as long range fire from the _Whirlwind_ and four other Isotxian flying battleships began to pour down onto the two Roman airships as the _Bears_ and _Gearings_ launched more air torpedoes at the _Gladius_ all of which hit and finally struck down the Roman airship which plummeted into the Sullen Sea below as the Isotxian onslaught turned it's wrath to the _Hasta_ as three sixteen inch shells struck it's portside, inflicting massive structural damage to the airship's hull as armor piercing bombs fell onto deck from above as a spread of air torpedoes launched from one of the air destroyers struck her starboard and upper superstructure

#"Let's send that bucket of bolts to the Davey Jones' locker!"# A LAC Captain shouted as the _Hasta_ was hammered from all sides and from above until a sixteen inch shell penetrated her citadel and into the primary magazine and exploded, destroying the entire airship in a massive blast and shattered the surrounding clouds and shook the surrounding Isotxian airships

#"All ships cease fire! Both targets have been destroyed!"# The _Bears_ Captain shouted over the radio as the Isotxian airships ceased fire while the aircraft started to return back to their carriers as the burning wreckage that had been the _Hasta_ fell into the Sullen Sea like burning meteorites while the _Gladius_ slowly sunk beneath the waves as surviving Romans clung onto any debris they could find in the icy cold waters below

#"Should we perform search and rescue for survivors?!"# The _Gearing_ 's Captain asked

#"Affirmative."# Holland replied, #"And good work, that's two less Roman airships to worry about."#

#"Any sign of those dragons they had on those ships?"# Antoine asked

#"Negative although I doubt they would've done much good."# The _Gearing_ 's Captain replied

#"Roger that, proceed with search and rescue with caution we don't know what could be down there besides Romans."# Holland said, #"After search and rescue is complete regroup with us at the Skullions and we'll back to Berk."#

#"This will make it into a newsreel?#" Antoine asked Holland

#"Oh hell yes, the press is going eat this shit up like it's nothing."# He replied

#"Just another day in the Air Navy."# Antoine said

#"That was a fucking massacre.#" Crawford said

#"The Romans don't know how to use their airships yet, but they'll learn soon enough."# Holland replied

 **Isle of Berk – Offshore**

 **RAS** _ **Pugio**_ **(Captured)** – **Hangar Bay; APMSF 1** **st** **Stormtrooper Legion**

APMSF EOD Teams were working hard to locate and disarm all the scuttling charges on the captured disabled Roman airship as Reaper talked to CIA Director Twones on his phone as stormtroopers and Isotxian Air Marines rounded up surviving Romans while in the waters below diver teams were combing the wreckage of the Roman airships for any recoverable intel

"We've secured the disabled airship and EOD teams are disarming the scuttling charges now." Reaper said to Twones, "How the hell did we miss these being built Luke?!"

#"I have just as much as an idea as you do Reaper."# Twones replied. #"Have you captured the Captain and his log?"#

"The Captain took the coward's way out before we could reach him and burned his log as well, but we got divers searching the wreckage of the other airships to see if they can recover anything from them." Reaper said to him

#"Figures."# Twones replied, #"What about the two Roman airships that got away?"#

"No longer a problem, the Isotxians turned them into artificial reefs just a few moments ago and are currently pulling the survivors out of the water." Reaper said

#"Hopefully they'll find one of the ships' captains."# Twones replied, #"How are things going over there?"#

"Better, we should have everything cleaned up by the end of the month." Reaper said, "So what should we do with this airship, the Isotxians beat her up pretty badly and the engineers say that the propulsion is a total loss."

#"Once she returns, the _St. Louis_ will tow her to Kansas City and from there to Area 51 to be studied."# Twones said, #"But in other news, the Coalition is pushing the conference forward in light of these new developments."#

"Figures, we'll set out as soon as we're ready." Reaper said

#"Okay, but bring Admiral Holland and General Schnitter as well I think they have plans for them."# Twones replied , #"And what about the Roman dragons?"#

"No sign of them, they didn't come out as the Isotxians were pounding the last two Roman airships so I think they parted ways at some point….no way we can track them now." Reaper said

#"Damn."# Twones replied, #"Well I'll see you guys in Cairo."#

"Looking forward to it." Reaper said before Twones hung up and he put away his phone as a APMSF Officer approached him

"General Reaper, EOD teams have completed their sweep across the ship and all scuttling charges have been located and disarmed." The Officer said to him

"Good so we don't have to worry about this thing suddenly going up in smoke, have we found anything worthwhile?" Reaper asked him

"No sir, the Romans burned all important documents as we were boarding the ship." He replied

"Very well, prepare to transfer the prisoners to Berk for questioning because at least some of them must know something valuable." Reaper said

The APMSF Officer nodded before walking away while Reaper looked around the hangar bay

="There is no way the Romans built these on their own."= He thought to himself as Erwin arrived in a dropship

"Hey Reaper, how are things going on up here?" Erwin asked

"Fine besides the fact that they've haven't found anything to help point us to where and how these airships were built." Reaper replied, "Also the Coalition Leaders have requested yours' and Holland's presence at the conferences in Cairo."

"What for?" Erwin asked

"No idea." Reaper replied, "Why did you Isotxians do it?"

"Do what?" Erwin asked

"Building Airships?" Reaper asked, "Until the construction of the _Cape Girardeau_ we never came close to building anything like this."

"Well just like any other military intervention airships were born out of necessity and for airships that necessity was helping break the stalemate of the North-South War." Erwin replied

"Which was basically your version of our World War I from what understand." Reaper said

"Yeah." Erwin replied, "The first operational airship was the _Leviathan_ which was designed and constructed in mid-1916 by Carron von Shaffelin, who operated the Shaffelin Zeppelin Company after zeppelins proved to be less than successfully as weapons of war. When Carron first showed off the _Leviathan_ to North Isotxian High Command they were a lot officers that were skeptical of its potential and it was on the verge of being rejected until my ancestor Field Marshal Erwin Schnitter the 28th, who had no doubt of it's potential, helped change their minds and so the _Leviathan_ was accepted into service by the end of that year becoming the first airship of the North Isotxian Air Navy."

"Your family just has all kinds of history doesn't it?" Reaper asked

"Yeah." Erwin replied, "But going on, the _Leviathan_ was first deployed in combat in early 1917 in support of a major offensive where just the sight of her caused hundreds of South Isotxian soldiers to flee allowing North Isotxian forces to breakthrough and secure their objectives while the _Leviathan_ 's guns helped break any resistance as well as sinking a South Isotxian battleship and several cruisers which more than proved its worth to the rest of North Isotxian High Command who quickly started placing orders for more of them while the South Isotxians were quick to catch on and built their first airships by the middle of that year although they had little effect on the war."

"And what happened after the war?" Reaper asked

"Both the North and South Isotxians kept designing newer and better airships and the Eastern Empire started their Air Navy up in the early 1920s." Erwin replied, "The First World War saw mainly tactical and technological improvements which made airships more efficient such as the first air torpedoes. Why did you guys start building airships?"

"For the same reason the North Isotxians did, necessity, the project that eventually produced the _Cape Girardeau_ -class started in the mid-2040s to produce a flying aircraft carrier and troop transport." Reaper said, "The outbreak of the Clan Wars sped up the project considerably but multiple delays meant that by time the _Cape Girardeau_ was ready for deployment the Clan Wars were over."

"And I guess World War III was what made you keep building them?" Erwin asked

"Yeah." Reaper replied, "The _Patton_ -class was actually designed and ready to be built by the end of 2062, we just decided they weren't needed at that point."

"When did construction start on the _Patton_ then?" Erwin asked

"2241 after the end of the First Gene Corp War when he decided we needed something smaller because not every conflict is going to warrant sending a _Cape Girardeau_ and she was finished in 2244 and took her first flight shortly before this war started and she was deployed on her first combat mission without actually being ready for combat, but it was initially against people who had no capability of shooting her down." Reaper replied, "After the Archipelago Wars they sent her back home to get fitted with her weaponry while finishing up work on her sister ships."

"Aren't you still making them?" Erwin asked

"Yes, but production was put on hold after you guys came into the picture." Reaper replied

"Probably a good idea." Erwin said as he looked around the hangar bay, "This is almost a carbon copy of the hangar bays on the _Travis_ -class."

"What's different?" Reaper asked

"The way the ceiling is, guess the Romans want to add their touch to so it wasn't a complete clone." Erwin replied

 **Over the Sullen Sea**

 **IAS** _ **Jonah**_ **– Hangar Bay; 8** **th** **Airship Fleet**

Holland and Spiros watched as a dropship delivered another group of East Roman airmen and Praetorians that had been pulled out of the water, many of which were already showing signs of hypothermia as they were escorted off the dropship

"Poor bastards never stood a chance." Spiros said

"Better them than us." Holland replied

"That's true." Spiros said, "So what now?"

"After we get them the rest of them aboard, we'll set course back to Berk, drop them off, and then go to the Coalition Verse for that damned conference." Holland replied

"I'd figured you wouldn't be looking forward to that." Spiros said as a second dropship carrying survivors from the shot down East Roman airships landed in the hangar bay among the survivors was the captain of the _Gladius_ , who was shaken and suffering from mild hypothermia, but alive as two Isotxian Air Marines dragged him off the dropship and thrown in with the other survivors with hypothermia

"That looks like one of the captains." Holland said as he and Spiros looked at the East Roman, whose uniform helped separate him from the other survivors

"The Coalition will want to get their hands on him when we get back to Berk." Spiros replied

"In the state he's in right now, I doubt he'll be much use to them." Holland said, "Just make sure somebody is keeping an eye on him just in case he tries to take himself out before we get to Berk."

Spiros nodded

"That was the last of em'!" The Dropship's Pilot shouted

"Well that's that, set course back to Berk." Holland replied before he and Spiros left the hangar

"Wonder why they want us and General Schnitter at those conferences?" Spiros said to Holland

"Who knows…who knows." He replied

 **Maezaei, West Roman Empire**

 **4** **th** **West Roman Armored Division**

Captain Hostus Cania desperately climbed out of from the commander's hatch of his burning M6A2 Schwarzkopf tank after it had been hit and disabled by an East Romans Testudo tank as the West Roman Military tried desperate to stop the advancing East Roman forces from capturing the town of Maezaei after breaching through the Coalition's defenses with their airships which were now engaging newly arrived Isotxian airships overhead

#"All units fall back to secondary defensive positions!"# A West Roman Officer screamed over the radio as more and more West Roman tanks were being knocked out by the advancing East Romans

"Come on Caeso! We need to get out of here before she blows!" Hostus shouted to his former gunner, Caeso Matius as he helped him out from the tank while the driver, Vibius Ulpius was already out of the tank and covering Hostus and Caeso with his PDW from rapidly encroaching East Roman soldiers as they climbed off the burning tank just as several Russian and Israeli tanks rolled forward to engage the advancing East Roman armor which provided a good enough distraction to allow the three West Romans to flee

"Dear Mars, that was a fucking massacre!" Caeso said as Hostus helped him along as he had twisted his ankle when he jumped from the tank, "We didn't even put a dent in those new tanks!"

"You're telling me something I already know Caeso." Hostus replied as they caught up with a group of retreating West Roman soldiers, one of them being a Medic, who rushed over to help Hostus and Caeso

"Is he hurt?" The Medic asked

"He twisted his ankle while we were bailing out of our tank!" Hostus replied

"When we reach the next line I'll make a splint." The Medic said

"Can you at least give me something for the pain?" Caeso asked as the Medic searched his person for pain killers

"Shit it looks like I dropped by morphine bag and pain killers back there, but I'll give you something when we reach where we're going." He said

Caeso grunted

"Are you hurt?" The Medic asked Hostus, who was covered in soot and had numerous scratches, bruises, and minor burns all over his body was otherwise okay

"I'm fine." Hostus replied before looking at Vibius, "Are you alright Vibius?"

"Yeah I'm fine!" Vibius said as he was keeping a look out for any East Romans who may have gotten past the Coalition tanks

Minutes Later; the West Romans arrived at the second defensive line located just within the outskirts of Maezaei, parts of which were on fire

"Put him down here, I'll go get him something for his ankle and the pain!" The Medic shouted before he left as Hostus put Caeso down on the ground as Hostus noticed other West Roman tank crews who had been stripped of their vehicles by the fighting and many of which were also missing one or more members while badly wounded West Roman and Coalition soldiers were placed on stretchers and loaded into the back of ambulances

"Captain!" A Voice shouted to Hostus, who recognized it as the voice of his superior, Major Clodius

"Major!" Hostus said as he quickly ripped around to salute Clodius

"At ease Captain, you lost your tank as well I presume?" He replied

"I'm afraid sir, to one of those new Marcusian tanks sir." Hostus said

"Did you at least take any of them out in return?" Clodius said

"No sir, not even a dent, their armor was too strong for our guns." Hostus replied

"I'm not surprised, none of our tanks have been able to knock even one of them out…they're even giving some of the Coalitions' tanks trouble as well." Clodius said, "But the worst we've been able to do them is knock their tracks off."

Hostus and Clodius stopped as they watched four Isotxian Jagdsmurfbitzkits rolling toward the frontline followed by several Isotxian tanks including two Rippers

"Looks like the Isos are bringing in their big guns." Clodius said, "I heard those big ole assault guns of theirs' can crack open those new Marcusian tanks like they're nothing."

"At least somebody has something that can." Hostus said, "I just hope they have enough of them to go around."

"Knowing the Isotxians they probably do." Clodius said, "But me honest with me, how many tanks did we lose back there?"

"At least nine including ours." Hostus replied, "We're going to need better armored tanks with better guns or at least ammunition with higher penetration to deal with these new Marcusian tanks."

"I'm not the one you should be telling that to, but I agree." Clodius said before there was a massive explosion in the distance as one of the East Romans Airships exploded after a Isotxian shell hit and penetrated it's armor and struck the forward magazine which sent burning wreckage and other debris plummeting into the valley below, some pieces big enough to crush tanks

"There goes another one!" A Nearby Israeli Soldier shouted while some of the Coalition and West Romans cheered as a second East Roman airship suffered a similar fate while Hostus and Clodius remained silent

"Are we really at that point that we're celebrating the deaths of hundreds of our countrymen?" Hostus asked Clodius

"It seems so Captain it seems so." Clodius replied, "On the other side of town we got trucks that are taking people far back to the rear, take your crew and get on one of the trucks, there's no point in you staying around here if you don't have a tank anymore."

"I think I'll take up that offer after he gets his ankle fixed up." Hostus said as he motioned to Caeso as the Medic returned with morphine and materials to make a splint

"Take care yourself of Hostus, I don't want to lose any more of my tank crews." Clodius replied

 **Neapolis, Provisional capital of the West Roman Empire – Present Day Naples, Italy**

 **West Roman Center of Government**

Tullus was sitting in his office watching TV news reports about the development of the situation in the Dinaric Alps Front while the commander of the West Armed Forces, General Vibianus Tiberius stood next to Tullus as he briefed him on the situation

"-the new tanks being fielded by the Marcusians are vastly superior to ours' with our armored divisions suffering grievous casualties with entire battalions being overran and wiped out." He said to Tullus, who remained silent as he Tiberius continued, "And I'm afraid the bad news isn't just limited to the fighting in the Dinarcs as the Marcusians have been busy across the board; we are getting reports that a fleet of Marcusian warships including the battleship _Galba_ have shelled our naval base at Taranto, sinking two destroyers and badly damaging one of our cruisers while killing multiple personnel and civilians and there also reports that the Marcusian Navy are fielding a new type of warship identical to that encountered by the Coalition and Isotxians in Hafnia the day before yesterday called an Arsenal Ship which have been credited for sinking the Israeli aircraft carrier _Tel Aviv_ and several other Coalition warships in the Aegean Sea."

Tullus turned off the TV and slumped down into his chair

"And just the day before this we were talking about how well we were doing." He said quietly, "What do we know about Marcus' airships?"

"Not a whole a lot your highness, only that they're believed to be based off the design of the Isotxian _Travis_ -class heavy air cruiser." Tiberius replied

"And what about these new tanks?" Tullus asked

"The Marcusians are calling them Testudos, their armor and firepower is on par with the Coalitions' main battle tanks but they seem to lack slightly in mobility but our tanks are completely outmatched by them." Tiberius said

"By how much?" Tullus asked

"Our tank guns can't penetrate their front armor at any range and they can only penetrate the sides and rear at point-blank ranges and their equipped with an anti-missile system that renders our ATGMs completely worthless against them." Tiberius replied, "The infantry of the Praetorian Guard has also received a significant upgrade as they're coming at us wearing powered armor and equipped with advanced weaponry."

"How did they get all this technology?" Tullus asked

"We…don't know, ask General Smict if he knew anything and he said that they know just as much as we do at this point." Tiberius replied

"And what do we know about these 'Arsenal Ships'?" Tullus asked

"According to Coalition Intelligence they're unmanned floating missile platforms armed with multiple vertical launch bays for cruise missiles along a few railguns and CIWS for personal defense all controlled remotely from a command ship located miles away from it." Tiberius replied

"Do we have an answer to such a ship?" Tullus asked

Tiberius sadly shook his head and Tullus sighed

"It seems to me that we're back where we started Tiberius." Tullus said, "Let's just hope that these conferences in the Coalition Verse bear some useful fruit for us."

 **Over the Atlantic**

 **Air Force One – Conference Room; In Route to Cairo**

 **1753 Hours**

Paxton Fettle was sitting in his chair at the conference table with Secretary of Defense Benedikta Jiron and representative of each branch of the U.S Armed Forces and American Peoples' Military with the exception of the APMSF as APMAC General Aaron McDonnel presented to them, the first airship design to come out of the ongoing Airship Fleet Expansion Program to be accepted into service while Twones was leaning with his back against the wall behind McDonnel

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you the USAS _Reaper_ named after you know who." McDonnel said as he displayed a hologram of the _Reaper_ from the projector built into the middle of the conference table

"They named something after Reaper?" Asked the Representative of the USAF, General Blackburn

"The choice was intentional since she breaks off the usual pattern that we followed before with the _Cape Girardeau_ and _Patton_ -class airships like when Reaper did when he designed the Megathon Mark I." McDonnel replied, "The _Reaper_ will come equipped with a large variety of weaponry with her primary armament being ultra-heavy railguns that can fire both plasma and slugs while her other weapon systems including missile cluster launchers, plasma cannons, vertical cruise missile launchers, and EMP cannons for taking out shields.", "For defense she packs a multi-layered shield generator, twenty-five meters of external Kletonium armor plating, point-defense systems, and CIWS for air and additional anti-missile defense."

"What about aircraft carrying capability?" Asked the Representative of the U.S Navy, Admiral Holman

"She'll have single hangar bay located on the underside, another first although it limits her to VTOL-capable aircraft" McDonnel said, "But she isn't designed to be a carrier, she's designed to be fight other airships which is what we need the most right now considering the recent developments which is why we pushed her forward."

"Has construction started?" Benedikta asked

"Yes, we predict she'll be completely by the end of this year." McDonnel said

"That soon?" Asked Admiral Herald, who was the Representative of the APMNC

"Our construction methods have vastly improved since the early days." McDonnel replied

"How many of her will be built?" Blackburn asked

"Depends on how well she does, she's just as much as an experiment as she is a warship." McDonnel replied

"Let's hope she gets the job done then." Paxton said, "Do we have any other designs in the pipeline?"

"Yes, the USAS _Enterprise_ , a dedicated air carrier and we should be starting construction on her soon." McDonnel replied

"Now we're talking." Holman said

"But back to the _Reaper_ …will she be carrying ground pounders?" General Whitney, representative of the U.S Marines asked

"She can carry over a thousand soldiers as well tanks and other vehicles." McDonnel said, "But that actually brings up another feature she has, a gravity lift."

"Gravity Lift?" Paxton asked

"It requires the airship to be still, but it she can fire a beam that isolates a spot on the ground where can then control the gravity allowing for the vertical deployment of troops, vehicles, and supplies directly from the airship itself and then the gravity can be reversed so the airship can pick them back up when needed." McDonnel replied, "I'm not surprised you never heard of it because it's fairly new tech that NASA developed to deliver astronauts and supplies to the surface of a planet where landing a ship isn't feasible."

"Holy mother of god something like that can revolutionize aerial insertions!" General Hewitt, the representative of the U.S Army shouted

"When the problem with it though is that the beam doesn't stop incoming fire, so the LZ must be secured first otherwise I would imagine it could get fairly messy." McDonnel replied, "But none of the less, it does make logistics significantly easier as well as freeing up a lot of VTOLs to perform other tasks I also imagine aerial insertions into cities will be much easier as it will eliminate the need to capture a port or airstrip to bring in heavy equipment, we're also working on fitting gravity lifts onto the _Cape Girardeau_ and _Patton_ -classes as well as miniaturizing it for use on smaller craft."

"Tell us when you do because we'll buy them in them the hundreds." Hewitt said to McDonnel

"Fascinating stuff, but are you sure that it works?" General Conrad, who was representing the APM asked

"Do you think we will be putting it on this airship without testing it?" He replied

"I don't know I recall some features of the _Cape Girardeau_ -class not quite working right when they first entered service." Conrad said

"Teething problems." McDonnel replied, "Any other questions?"

"What about boarding capabilities?" Whitney asked, "From what I've heard a few shipping companies from our world have been contracting Isotxian airship building companies to construct flying cargo ships for inter-dimensional trade and we'll need something that can intercept those and board them if unless we really want to deal with the repercussions of blowing them out of the sky if it is found out it wasn't carrying anything bad."

"Well if you mean the Isotxians' style of boarding, then no, but I doubt that the _Reaper_ will have any problem chasing down other airships, particularly civilian ones as long as we don't make transitioning drives and pulse engine commercially available." McDonnel said

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but don't the Isotxians have functioning pulse engines as well?" Blackburn asked

"Yes but only on their flying wings and we don't really know much about those besides the fact that they're almost completely invisible to even our most advanced detection systems due to the special paste the Isotxians coat them with." Twones replied

"Okay how the hell did the Isotxians develop functioning pulse engines when they even didn't even know what nuclear fusion was until they met us?!" Conrad asked

"As I said Conrad we don't know." Twones replied, "In fact the Isotxians are a bit more technologically advanced then they let on…we haven't even found out what the hell they do to their steel to make it generate that energy field which is what makes it so damn resilient although we do now that a direct hit by an EMP can neutralize that field…but only temporarily."

"Yes but even in these days even the most EMP-generating weapons are highly expensive and therefore fairly uncommon even in the APMSF's armories." Hewitt said

"The APMSF doesn't carry very many EMP weapons because most modern military equipment has been made to be immune to EMPs so there's really no point having a large amount of EMP weapons anymore." Conrad said

"I thought we used tactical EMP weapons during the Civil War?" McDonnel asked

"We did, but sparingly because of how hard they were to make and by the end of the war the Republicans and Democrats made their stuff immune to EMPs although it didn't help them any because by that time the stormtrooper legions were out in force." Herald said

"Too little too late." Conrad replied

"Isotxian steel is also one of the main reasons we're fitting EMP cannons onto the _Reaper_." McDonnel said, "I think I covered everything about the _Reaper now."_

McDonnel turned the hologram projector off

"She sounds like an impressive piece of machinery general." Benedikta said to him

"We do our best." He replied

"Are you sure Reaper will be alright with you naming it after him?" Conrad asked

"Why wouldn't he? It's just a name." McDonnel replied

"Yes, but it is _his_ name." Paxton replied

"Have you even asked him?" Conrad asked

"I haven't gotten the chance to, he's been in the Viking Verse fighting the war." McDonnel replied

 **Isle of Berk – Offshore; Viking Verse**

 **USAS** _ **Bradley**_ **– Hangar Bay**

The _Bradley, Rushmore,_ and _Jonah_ were hovering offshore as they prepared to transition to the destinations in the Coalition Verse with the _Bradley_ transporting Ake, Barnes, Catherine, Earc, Erwin, Harrison, Holland, Jayden, Julie, Manfred, Niamh, Reaper, Samantha, Sheva, Spiros, Stoick, Valka, and the dragon riders to Cairo alongside the _Jonah_ and the _Rushmore_ taking Freja and her men, Pentrov, Oili, and other personnel that had been granted R &R to Kansas City to enjoy their R&R.

{"Is everybody that's going to Cairo here?"} Barnes asked after the dragon riders landed in the hangar

{"No, Holland and Spiros aren't here yet."} Erwin replied

{"Where the hell are they?"} Barnes asked him

{"Holland said he had some business to attend to."} Erwin said

Barnes grunted

{"Well he's holding us up, we're already late."} He said

{"The conferences don't start for another day Barnes, calm your horses."} Reaper said to him, {"Plus I'm sure whatever Holland is doing is important."}

 **Dragon Sanctuary; Lower Chambers – Infirmary**

After receiving a spare transformation device, Goff was back in human form wearing a fresh uniform as she tied her hair up into a pony tail

="I really need to get a haircut."= She thought to herself as she realized how long her hair had gotten as it was making it harder for her to get it under control

"Having a bad hair day?" A Male Voice asked Goff, which made her jump

"Isotx dammit Ernest! Don't scare me like that! I've had a hard-enough day as it is!" She replied

"So I've heard correctly then." Holland said

"I'd figured you would've heard." Goff replied

"Well I wouldn't be a good husband if I didn't keep track what was happening to my wife…even if we're trying to keep it hush hush." Holland said, "How long has it been now? Four years?"

"Four years…and we only see each once upon a blue moon." Goff said

"And that's why we do the most with what little time we have together." Holland replied, "That's why I came down here to see if you wanted to go to Cairo with me."

"But wouldn't that give us away?" Goff asked

"Most of the people in Cairo won't know who we are making it the perfect getaway for a couple like us trying to keep the existence of their marriage a secret to enjoy being a couple. " Holland replied, "And what about Spiros and the Schnitters?"

"Well Spiros is going to find out about us eventually anyway…the Schnitters are going to be on the American airship because Erwin's wife wants to be with her parents." Holland said

"But I don't have anything good to wear!" Goff said

"We'll buy you some clothes in Cairo…we got money." Holland replied, "So are you coming or not?"

"Okay…" Goff said

"Alright then, we got a dropship waiting for us in the hangar, let's go." Holland said, "But one last thing."

Holland and Goff shared a kiss

"It's been too long." Goff said as they left

"Yeah it has been." Holland replied


	21. Chapter 20

"…" – Regular Speech

="…"= - Inside Head

{"…"} – Dragonese

["…"] – Translation Collar

*"…"* - Telepathic Speech

#"…"# - Radio/Telephone/PA System Speech

"…" - Other Language(Russian, German, French, and ETC)

-"…"- - Written

If you see a mixture of two or more of the above, that means they're using them all at once

Chapter Twenty: Imperial Entanglements II – Operation Loki

 **Northern Scandinavia**

 **Camp Joensuu – Eastern Imperial Forward Operating Base**

 **September 21** **st** **, 2246/2011 – 1765 Hours**

Suomi and Viggo were looking over a map of Hafnia with Imperial Commando, Kaptain Denis Volkov, who was a compatriot of Suomi, inside Suomi's tent

"The East Romans' sudden offensive has forced the Isotxians to pull most of the airships they had guarding Hafnia to Southern Europe, so if we're going to go in to save Ryker, now will be the time to do it before the Isotxian Air Navy reinforces Hafnia with more airships." Suomi said

"Drago is preparing to launch a massive air raid against the refugee camps the Coalition have built outside of Hafnia, this will be an excellent distraction to cover your insertion and extraction." Viggo said

"Why the refugee camps?" Volkov asked

"Retaliation against the USRF and he also thinks it'll demoralize them, the Isotxians, and Coalition." Viggo replied

"Seems like a waste of munitions to me, he should be attacking the city's port and military installations to prevent the Isotxians and Coalition from using them." Volkov said

"Drago is not a reasonable man." Viggo replied

"According to our intel, the Isotxians are holding Ryker in a prison camp here." Suomi said as he pointed to the location of the prison camp which was circled with red ink on the map, "Our plane we'll insert you and your men as close as it can, but for your extraction we'll have a captured East Roman submarine waiting for you at the inlet here."

Suomi pointed to the small inlet on the map which was large distance away from the prison camp

"That's an awful lot of ground to cover Suomi." Volkov replied

"Which is why I suggest you commandeer transport, preferably something that won't attract a lot of attention." Suomi said

"Well I do like those trucks the Isotxians have." Volkov replied, "They drive so much more smoothly and aren't cramped for space."

"Just as long as you get Ryker out of that prison camp and get him safely to the extraction." Suomi said

"And what about the other prisoners?" Volkov asked

"Ryker is your only priority." Suomi replied, "Also the APMSF 2nd Stormtrooper Legion is still on the ground in Hafnia although they're mostly in the other side of the city, but if you encounter any of them, do not engage because the emperor does not wish to start a shooting war with the Coalition…for now."

"With all that I've seen of the Coalition, that seems like a good idea." Volkov said, "When do we leave?"

"Immediately." Suomi said, "Time is of the essence"

 **Over the Oresund – In Route to Hafnia**

 **2225 Hours**

Volkov and his company were in all sitting in the cargo bay of a Blackwater Il-18 as it flew over the Oresund to Zealand along with several formations of Blackwater bombers and their escorts

#"I suggest you guys hold onto something back there because things are about to get really rough!"# The Pilot shouted to Volkov and his men through the intercom as Coalition and Isotxian fighters moved in to intercept the bombers and escorts with four of the Blackwater bombers being blasted out of the sky by air-to-air missiles, the shockwave of which shook the Il-18

"DEAR GODS!" One of Volkov's shouted as the Il-18's pilot pulled it away from the bombers and fighters as they were engaged by the Coalition and Isotxian fighters before continuing on its way toward Hafnia

#"We're going have to make this insertion quick before it's only going to be a matter of time until those fighters are going to be coming after us!"# The Pilot shouted

"If you don't think you're going to be able to make it back, you're free to jump out with us!" Volkov shouted to him

#"With this pile of Soviet-era shit I might just have to!"# The Pilot replied, #"We're approaching the island now, ETA to drop zone is six minutes!"#

Meanwhile on the ground; the Il-18 was spotted by Isotxian spotters who quickly reported it to the nearby anti-aircraft gun batteries which began to fire at the IL-18 as it flew over them

"Shit they're ack-ack has seen us!" Another One of Volkov's men shouted

"Just be luck it is Coalition ack-ack because we would've been turned to ash by now!" Volkov replied before an Isotxian 120mm anti-aircraft cannon scored a direct hit on one of the IL-18s right engines

#"Shit we've lost power to engine two!"# The Pilot shouted, #"How fucking big are those anti-aircraft guns down there?!"#

"Trust me when I say this but you don't want to know!" Volkov shouted

#"There is no way I'm going to make it back like this so I guess I'm coming with you!"# The Pilot shouted as he engaged the auto-pilot and emerged from the cockpit as Volkov and his men prepared to jump

"Go! Go Go!" Volkov shouted as they all jumped out of the IL-18 followed by the Pilot while the plane continued on a straight course as the Isotxian anti-air guns continued to shoot at it, not noticing the parachutists

Seconds Later; Volkov landed safely on the ground in a field near the Pilot

"Sorry about your plane." Volkov said to the Pilot

"Meh don't worry about, damn thing was a piece of junk anyway!" He replied

"Well that piece of junk got us this far." Volkov said, "You have a gun?"

"Just a handgun and a knife for personal defense." The Pilot replied

"I'm sure there's a few rifles laying around here somewhere, if you see one don't be afraid to pick it up." Volkov said

"Didn't need to tell me that." The Pilot replied as they were joined by several of Volkov's men

"Alright it seems that we landed slightly off our intended drop zone, so let's regroup before we make our way to that prison camp." Volkov said

"Yes Starshina." One of the Commandoes replied before they moved on to search for the others while avoiding Isotxian, Coalition, and Scandinavian patrols

"So I'm guessing this isn't your first Para drop." The Pilot quietly asked Volkov

"Far from it." He replied, "My first one was on a mission where my unit had to destroy a Isotxian railway gun in Australia that was pounding our positions."

"Did you destroy it?" The Pilot asked

"We did…but we lost a lot of men doing so, but the worst part was that the Isotxians still managed to take that sector a few days later." Volkov replied

About an hour later, Volkov and his men had regrouped except for one whose parachute had failed to open causing him to fall to his death, but they still pressed onto to prison camp

 **0132 Hours**

While the others concealed themselves in underbrush, Volkov climbed into tree to gain a good vantage point over the prison camp, which was a captured dragon hunter outpost so he could observe it's defenses and plan his attack, bringing a pair of binoculars with him

="Alright let's see how we're going to do this."= He said to himself as he looked at the camp through his binoculars, looking at the four main holding areas where the Isotxians were keeping their prisoners who were living in tents set up by Isotxian engineers, but Volkov still didn't see any sign of Ryker and guessed he was being held in one of the camp's buildings before climbing back down the tree to rejoin the others

"So what's the plan Starshina?" An Imperial Commando asked Volkov

"The camp isn't as heavily guarded as I thought, but I didn't see Ryker in any of the holding areas so I'm guessing they're keeping him inside one of the buildings." He replied

"And what if he isn't?" The Commando asked

"I don't know yet." Volkov replied, "But let's get inside that camp so we can find out."

Meanwhile inside the camp; Ryker was being kept inside a dragon cage guarded by four Isotxian soldiers who were led by a woman NCO, which was of an annoyance to Ryker

"So Sergeant when are the Coalition going to take this dragon hunter bloke off our hands?" One of the Soldiers asked the NCO motioning back to Ryker, who was sitting in the far-right corner of the cage as he was disgusting by how willingly the four men were following her command

"Whenever they around to it private." The NCO replied

"So what's so important about this thug anyway?" Another one of the Soldiers asked

"Don't know, all I know is that the Captain told us to keep an eye on him until the Coalition comes for him." The NCO replied

"A woman shouldn't be addressing men like that." Ryker growled

"Oh please half these boys wouldn't be standing here if it wasn't for me." The Woman replied

"How do you know that?" Ryker asked

"Because I just do." The Woman replied, "And I suggest you shut the fuck up because our orders only say we have to hand you over to the Coalition alive, but not unharmed."

"I'd like to see you try." Ryker said

"Oh I don't need to _try_ because I can hurt you…pretty bad in fact." The Woman replied, "I wouldn't have these stripes if it didn't know how to hurt fucks like you."

"Then why are you here?" Ryker asked

"Because our unit volunteered." The Woman replied, "If it was up to me we would be around the drink by now trying to win this shit so we can all go home."

"You should at home." Ryker said

"If you're trying to get under my skin it's not working because I've already heard that stuff from your colleagues including some of the ones who are no longer breathing and if you don't shut you're going to wish you weren't breathing either." The Woman replied, "Guns doesn't care what gender you are, they'll kill you just the same as everybody else."

"Well getting shot isn't the worst thing that can happen to a woman on the battlefield Isotxian." Ryker said

"Oh that's it!" One of the Soldiers said as he stood up and grabbed his rifle before the woman grabbed his sleeve

"Stand down corporal, he's just trying to get under our skins." She said to him, "And we wouldn't hear the end of it if you shot him."

The Isotxian grunted, but put his rifle down before sitting back down which surprised Ryker

"If you're awfully level headed, I think most women of your type would've gunned me down for saying that." He said

"In any other circumstance I would have, but we have our orders and soldiers follow orders." The Woman replied before there was an explosion outside

"Ah bloody fucking hell!" One of the Soldiers shouted as they all grabbed their weapons and jumped up out of their chairs

"You two stay here and watch the prisoner, we'll go see what's going on out there!" The Woman shouted before she left with one of the soldiers as gunfire broke out

"Do you think they're here for him?!" The First Soldier asked the Second

"Likely!" He replied as he turned the safety off on his MP5 while Ryker stood up just as one of the doors was blown open before the two Isotxians were cut down by gunfire as Volkov and two of his commandos stormed the building

"Left clear!" The First Commando shouted

"Right clear!" The Second shouted as Volkov approached Ryker's cage

"Get back!" he shouted to Ryker, who stood away as Volkov blasted the lock on the cage's door with a Isotxian trench gun and then kicked the door allowing Ryker out

"Why are you here?!" Ryker asked, recognizing Volkov from an earlier encounter

"Getting you out of here." Volkov replied, "Come on let's get out of here before the Isos realize that we're here!"

Ryker nodded and followed and Volkov and the two commandoes out of the building and to the camp's motor pool where the rest of Volkov's men had secured and hotwired two Isotxian trucks

"Hurry up and get in!" Volkov shouted to Ryker and his men, who all began to board the trucks, but just as Volkov was getting into the cab of a first truck a Hobblegrunt wearing armor with Isotxian markings and odd looking collar landed on the roof of a nearby building

["Intruders!"] The Hobblegrunt shouted through it's collar before he shot at Volkov with his fire breath before he slammed the door of the cab shut before the Blackwater pilot, who was in the driver's seat slammed his foot on the pedal and drove out of the camp followed by the second truck as they were fired at by Isotxian soldiers and two other dragons wearing armor like that worn by the Hobblegrunt

"Was it just me or did that dragon talked?!" One of Volkov's Men shouted

"It wasn't just you because I heard him too!" Volkov replied, "Ryker do you know anything about that?!"

"I'm afraid I do Imperial!" Ryker said as Volkov's men fired up at the Hobblegrunt, aiming for its wings although to no effect, but a Blackwater fighter jet that had made it through chased it off with Volkov getting a quick glance at it's side where it had writing on its armor including the name and rank "Sgt. Abeodan J. Dubois" before it disappeared into the clouds as a Coalition jet fighter chased off the Blackwater fighter

"That dragon had a fucking rank and name on its armor!" Volkov shouted

Meanwhile up above the clouds; Abeodan was looking over himself to make sure none of the Blackwater fighter's fire had penetrated his armor as he was joined by his comrades, a Monstrous Nightmare and Thornridge, who like him had been accidentally left behind in the rush to reinforce Berk and had happened to be in the area when Volkov and his men attacked the prison camp

{"Are you alright Sergeant?"} The Monstrous Nightmare asked him

{"Yeah…where the hell did that jet even come from?!"} He replied

{"He must have somehow made it through the interceptors."} The Monstrous Nightmare said, {"But it looks like we lost those guys!"}

Abeodan sighed

{"We are never going to hear the end of this when we get back with the others."} He said

{"Well we're only here because of an accident, so I'm sure they'll understand."} The Thornridge replied, {"We should try to get back on their trail."}

{"But we don't even know where they're fucking going and there's another blizzard rolling in."} Abeodan said

{"We can handle a blizzard."} The Monstrous Nightmare said

{"Alright then let's do it, we can at least say we tried."} Abeodan replied

Two Hours Later; Volkov and his men arrived with Ryker at the inlet where the submarine was waiting for them

"Hurry up and get in before that blizzard hits us!" The Commander of the Submarine shouted as Volkov, Ryker, and the others dismounted from the trucks and rushed to get aboard the submarine

"I want a lot of questions for you dragon hunter when we get back to base!" Volkov shouted to Ryker

"You're thinking too far ahead Starshina, let's just hope we make it back first!" He replied as Abeodan and the two other Isotxian post-humans approached along with an entire battalion of Isotxian mechanized infantry with APCs and armored cars

"We got incoming!" The Submarine Commander shouted as the crew of the submarine's deck gun aimed it up at the three dragons and fired a flak shell at them which forced them to perform evasive maneuvers to avoid getting by the shell as the battalion closed in on the submarine and began pounding it with mortars as it began to set out into the open waters of the Oresund as Abeodan and his comrades took turns fire blasting it, to no effect as the submarine had been by equipped with dragon proof armor plating by Viggo and his men as it started to dive beneath the surface

{"Shit! Shit! It's diving!"} Abeodan shouted as he fire blasted the submarine's conning tower as it started to disappeared beneath the waves

{"We aren't doing shit to that sub!"} The Monstrous Nightmare shouted as it completely dove beneath the waves and disappeared into the depths

{"Dammit!"} Abeodan shouted

[#"Come on Sarge there isn't anything else we can do! Let's get back to base!"#] The Thornridge replied as the blizzard struck

Abeodan grunted and followed the Thornridge and Monstrous Nightmare back to land as the battalion packed up it's equipment and headed out

 **Somewhere in the Baltic**

 **September 22** **nd** **, 2246/2011 – 0934 Hours**

Volkov and his men were sitting in the mess hall of the submarine

"So what do these new Isotxian 'post-human' dragons mean for us Starshina?" One of Volkov's Men asked him

"I don't know…" He replied as he thought about the name he saw on the Hobblegrunt's armor

"Is something bothering you sir?" Another Commando asked him

"Indeed there is brother…that dragon had a name and rank on its armor." He replied

"What was it?" The Commando asked him

"Sergeant Abeodan J. Dubois." He replied

"Well as that dragon hunter said, post-humans are dragons that used to be human, so that was probably that dragon's name." Another Commando said

"Well no shit Mr. detective." A Third Commando replied

"When we get back to Camp Joensuu, I'll be asking the Major General to see if he can find anything about this Abeodan J. Dubois because if he had been a Isotxian soldier there will be something on somewhere." Volkov said

"So does this mean that all those rumors about those camps are true?" Another Commando asked

Volkov sighed

"I think we already know the answer for that." He said, "Which beggars the question what the hell are we doing supporting these people."


	22. Chapter 21

"…" – Regular Speech

="…"= - Inside Head

{"…"} – Dragonese

["…"] – Translation Collar

*"…"* - Telepathic Speech

#"…"# - Radio/Telephone/PA System Speech

"…" Other Language(Russian, German, French, and ETC)

~"…"~ - Whisper

If you see a mixture of two or more of the above, that means they're using them all at once

Chapter Twenty-One: Consortium Rising I

 **Cairo, Egyptian Sector, American North Africa; Coalition Verse**

 **USS** _ **Bradley**_ **– Operations Center**

 **September 22** **nd** **, 2246/2011 – 0543 Hours**

The _Bradley_ and _Jonah_ had just transitioned into the Coalition Verse outside of Cairo as Barnes, Earc, Jayden, Reaper, Samuel, and Turner were standing around the holomap projector as Karlson informed them about Ryker's breakout

#"Whoever executed Ryker's rescue knew what they were doing, they launched a diversionary attack which distracted the guards while a smaller team infiltrated the camp and busted Ryker out before escaping on a truck that the Isotxians had previously captured and then escaped Zealand via a captured East Roman submarine which managed to slip past the Isotxian blockade into the Baltic where it disappeared."# Karlson said

"Was Viggo present part of this team?" Reaper asked

#"No, but there's no doubt that he was involved with this somewhere."# Karlson replied, #"But the men who carried were defiantly not your run of the mill Blackwater spec ops, these men appeared to have had actually training…similar to that of Russian Spetsnaz, which to me points directly to them being Eastern Imperial."#

"But why would the Eastern Imperials be interested in busting Ryker out of prison?" Barnes asked

"His brother must have put them up to it in exchange for something they wanted, which would probably be weapons and technology." Reaper replied, "And considering that Viggo is pretty high up in Drago's command chain, he probably has access to a lot of the Gene Corp facilities that Drago controls including any weapons research and development and knowing Viggo, he'll probably dangle the promise of better weapons and technology in front of the Imperials to get more out of them, defiantly now that we have the Dragon Eye in our possession."

"Which can only make our jobs harder." Jayden said

"I may not know how politics work, but isn't this an act of war?" Earc asked

"Only if we can provide solid that the Eastern Empire has an active presence in Scandinavia and only if they engage the Coalition in open combat." Reaper replied, "The Isotxians however…"

"We need to start hitting the Grimborns' operations as hard as we can ASAP." Jayden said, "If we can prevent them from meeting their dragon hunting and catching quotas, it'll decrease Viggo's standing with Drago and he'll strip Viggo of his unrestricted access to his research and development facilities, nullifying his ability to fulfill any deals he has with the Eastern Empire."

#"That would seem to be the best option we have."# Karlson replied

"Well you won't be doing it alone either, the Isotxian Navy now has control of the former Roman submarine pens in Malmögia, which puts much of the Grimborns' operations within range of their attack submarines and even though their subs are primitive compared to ours, they're advanced enough to have no problem sinking any dragon hunter and trapper ships that both the Grimborns and their rivals have in their fleets and it doesn't help that a lot of dragon hunters and trappers don't even know what a submarine is or that they even exist." Reaper said, "In other words it's going to be an early Christmas for a lot of Isotxian submarine captains…at least until Viggo gets smart enough to change that, but then he still has to worry about the surface raiders and aircraft the Isotxians will also be sending his way."

"I'm starting to get the impression that we have more to fear from Viggo and Ryker then we do from Drago or my uncle." Jayden said

"You're not the only one." Earc replied

"Viggo's defiantly much starter than Drago, but he doesn't the same ambitions that Drago does." Reaper said, "And truthfully, Drago is only a threat because of his Bewilderbeast and the support he's received from the Blackwater forces in Scandinavia, you take those away from him and he isn't anything asides from your run-of-the-mill power-crazed maniac…the problem is finding and neutralizing his Bewilderbeast and defeating his Blackwater forces and the latter of which has been made much easier by the success of Operation Northern Star."

"But to defeat his Bewilderbeast we need Calvin, who everybody and their grandmother seems to have it out for recently." Jayden said

#"No need for the remainder…"# Karlson said

"Calvin's security is one of our top priorities, but we can't always have somebody keeping tabs on him all the time either including the Bewilderbeast, who also has to take care of all the other wild dragons living with us who are becoming increasingly more numerous as more and more dragons arrive on Berk seeking the protection we provide…even in light of the recent developments and it's starting to cause issues as we're also bringing in more people as well which is putting considerable strain on Berk's resources and making extra space a commodity." Barnes replied, "As for solutions for this problem, I see two. The first one being that we open up a secondary base somewhere else in the Archipelago to relieve the pressure from, the second solution being that we give out hand out more leaves and cut back on our recruitment."

#"Having a secondary base would carry the benefit of making it harder to cripple us in one attack like what the East Romans tried to do."# Karlson said, #"But it'll also make it harder to coordinate our efforts."#

"Well instead of having both our Task Forces stationed on Berk, we could station Nautilus at the secondary base while Therian stays on Berk as we're mostly going to be operating in completely different theatres from each other." Jayden said

"That's actually a good idea Jayden." Reaper replied, "We should bring this up with the Coalition leaders first though."

"Another thing we could to make getting around between the two bases easier is try to acquire some of those portal machines or at least the schematics for them and use two of them to connect the bases and maybe having a third one going to Cape Girardeau and or Kansas City so we don't have to waste an airship." Barnes said

"We may also actually know the location of where those things are being built…I guess we could pay it a visit once we get back to Berk." Reaper said

"And how long have you known this location?" Barnes asked

"Didn't you notice that I included the word _may_ in that sentence?" Reaper replied, "As in we don't exactly know if it's the place, but we think it _may be_ the place."

#"Always worth checking it out."# Karlson said and Barnes sighed

"Alright, I'll start planning the mission to hit the place once we get back to Berk…if it isn't what you guys _think_ it is, we'll at least take the place out so we don't have to worry about what they're really building there." Barnes said

Reaper sighed

#"I think we're done here…I'm going to go back to helping fix this place up."# Karlson said before he ended his transmission

"We also better get as much sleep in as we can before the conferences…" Jayden said

"Agreed." Reaper replied before they all left

 **Cairo Airship Docks**

 **IAS** _ **Jonah**_

 **0815 Hours**

Tullus and Casca arrived in the _Jonah's_ starboard hangar bay in a dropship sent by Prime Minister Vincent to pick them up and bring them to the _Jonah_ for a meeting

"So, the Prime Minister didn't state the purpose of this meeting?" Casca asked Tullus

"He didn't, he just said it was urgent." He replied

"And why did you bring me?" Casca asked

"Because I didn't feel comfortable coming here alone as a lot of Isotxians still have hard feelings about Altoona Province." Tullus replied as they stepped off the dropship after it landed and were immediately greeted by an Isotxian Officer

"Follow me, the prime minister is expecting you." The Officer said to them before Tullus and Casca followed him out of the hangar to the conference room near the main bridge where they found the Isotxian prime minister as well as Erwin, Harrison, Holland, Julie, Manfred, and Spiros waiting for them around a table

"Emperor Tullus, thank you agreeing to meet with us on such short notice as I'm sure you're a busy man." Vincent said to Tullus and Casca, "Go and ahead and take a seat so we can get started."

Tullus and Casca nodded and sat down in the two empty chairs at the table with Casca sitting next to Erwin

"So…how are -?" Casca asked Erwin before he replied

"This will be easier for both of us if we don't talk to each other." He replied

"Agreed…" Casca said after a short pause

"After the unfortunate events that unfolded yesterday, me and my closest military advisors have concluded that we need to do more to tie down more of Marcus' manpower and resources." Vincent said, "And the best way we could think of to do just that is starting up a third front."

"This is about North Africa, isn't it?" Tullus asked

"It indeed is your highness." Vincent replied, "But we won't be able to anything with the support of your forces."

"And who and what are you sending if I may ask." Casca said

"You're looking at them." Vincent said as he placed his hands on both Erwin's and Holland's shoulders

"Me and the Admiral will be operating a joint command, however though we do one have condition." Erwin said

"And what is that?" Tullus asked

"Full command over all your forces in North Africa." Erwin replied, "If we're going to do this, we're going to do it _our_ way and this means that fat bastard Vibianus has to go, one way or another."

Tullus sighed

"Alright…but only if you both agree to not be callous with them." He said

"We have no intention of being callous with anybody your highness." Holland said to Tullus and Erwin nodded

"Okay then…so why are talking about this without anybody from the Coalition being here?" Casca asked, "It would be kind of useful we had their support as well."

"With the recent events, fresh in everybody's minds I don't think anybody Coalition is going to be opposed to tying down more of Marcus' forces with a third front in North Africa." Vincent said

"Well if you're going to intervene in North Africa, then you need to do it soon because the Marcusians are going to be pushing on Tunis in the very near future and that city is our last major foothold in North Africa and once it's gone, North Africa belongs to Marcus' side of the empire." Casca said

"I'm afraid I unfortunately agree with the shithead, time is not our side with this, we're going to act we're going have to do it soon." Manfred replied

"Thanks…could've done without the 'shithead' part though." Casca said

"General after everything you've done to us and our nation, we'll call you whatever the hell we want." Harrison replied

"Fair enough…" Casca said, "So how do you plan on taking out Vibianus, that fat fuck isn't going anywhere without being forced."

"Well Casca you and your men specialize in forcing people to do things, so why don't you remove him for us?" Erwin asked

="I should've kept my mouth shut…well I guess I owe these people for everything I've done to them."= Casca thought to himself

"Alright…I'll do it." He said to Erwin

"Okay that solves that question." He replied

"What else do you want my government to do?" Tullus asked

"Additional forces would be nice and I would also like to get fresh equipment and supplies for the troops you already have down there as they'll no doubly have to be brought back into shape after the abuse they've gotten." Erwin replied

Tullus nodded

"One of the biggest things we're counting on here is that your brother's forces in North Africa will be poorly prepared to fight us and from what I've come to understand a large part of them aren't even Roman, is this true?" Holland asked

"It is, much of the Marcusian Forces in North Africa consist of auxiliaries from Assyria, Egypt, Mesopotamia, Nubia, Palestine, and the Sasanian Kingdom as well as mercenaries from India and the Far-East, primarily China." Tullus replied, "The main Marcusian Force in North Africa is General Octavius' 2nd Army, who I'm sure you've heard of, just not by his actual name."

"I'm afraid we have." Erwin said

"And his forces are accompanied by at least nine divisions of Blackwater mechanized and motorized infantry and armor." Casca added, "But I think you can safely say that they won't be prepared for your forces as they're used to beating up our forces, I doubt they even have anti-airship weapons or any of the new equipment that all of the Marcusian forces in Europe are receiving."

"Despite all the effort I've put into trying to get you and the Coalition to intervene in the North Africa in the past, Marcus treats North Africa as you it a 'sideshow.'" Tullus replied, "But that will change quickly once you start making major gains…which brings up the question, what exactly is your plan to change the tide in your favor after you arrive?"

"After Vibianus is dealt with I will land my corps at Tunis and take command of Vibianus' forces, which will be immediately pulled off the frontline upon the arrival of my forces so they can be retrained and reequipped while I stabilize the situation on the frontline." Erwin said, "And when the time comes, Admiral Holland and Spiros will make landfall near Tripoli, a move which will no doubly throw Octavius' command chain into disarray allowing me to push him back while Holland and Spiros take Tripoli and block their retreat to the East and if successful, this move will essentially neuter the 2nd Army of its ability to fight us and no doubly getting Marcus' attention and creating the third front that we need."

"The destruction of one of his armies is defiantly one way of getting Marcus' attention." Casca said, "And as if he didn't have it out for you already."

 **Cairo**

 **APMSF North African Command**

 **1348 Hours**

Regional Civil Security Director Jonathan Maxell and the commander of the newly created 10th Stormtrooper Legion, General Derek Wójcik were standing near a vacant landing pad with several stormtroopers as they waited for the VTOL carrying Catherine, Reaper, and Twones to arrive

"This will be the first time that General Reaper has been in Cairo since the end of the Clan Wars, so I want to make a good impression." Director Maxwell said to Wójcik

"Have you ever actually worked with the General?" He asked him

"This will be my first time meeting him in person before I had this job I was never in any position to have to deal with Reaper directly." Maxwell replied

"Just tell him what he wants or needs to know and you'll be fine." Wójcik said, "And I honestly cannot believe you have never actually dealt with Reaper before with if you've been in your position."

"Well as I said Reaper doesn't come around here very much…I guess it brings back too many painful memories." Maxwell said

"Yeah and it'll also be good for you to not bring up anything about the Consortium or the Clan Wars around the General as well for that same purpose, the Clan Wars weren't good for anybody particularly him." Wójcik said

"Didn't you fight in the Wars?" Maxwell asked him

"Yes, and in every war between in the Second Civil War." He replied, "I joined the APMSF in 2018 after we the 1st and 2nd Legions took Cleveland which was where I grew up."

"I had no idea you were that old!" Maxwell said

"Because you never asked, but I saw my first action during the last days of the war after the Fall of Washington D.C just before the Republicans finally surrendered and then saw more action in South helping put down the Republicans that refused to stop fighting." Wójcik said, "And it was there that I got my first taste of counter-insurgency operations and became a bit of an expert of it which is what got me stationed here after the Clan Wars ended when Reaper needed somebody to put down the insurgencies here as well as the remains of the Consortium."

"Well Wójcik it was an honor working with you." Maxwell said to him as they shook hands as the VTOL arrived

"That must be them!" Wójcik shouted as the VTOL landed on the vacant landing pad and shut off its engines before Catherine, Reaper, and Twones disembarked from the VTOL while Wójcik and Maxwell came forward to greet them

"General Reaper, I welcome you to Cairo and I can ensure that we have made all preparations to ensure the safety of you and the Coalition leaders during the upcoming conferences." Maxwell said, "And this must be your wife!"

"Catherine…" Catherine said as she and Maxwell shook hands

"Director Jonathan Maxwell, overseer of APMSF Civil Security operations in North Africa." He said to her, "It's an honor to meet you."

"I have taken some time to inspect the measures you've made to protect the conferences from outside intrusion and I have to stay, I'm impressed." Reaper replied as he looked around the compound, "This place looks a bit familiar…didn't this used to be a Consortium Facility?"

"It was one of their outposts, but I converted into my headquarters during my counter-insurgency operations after the Wars and the Director set up his administration here as well." Wójcik said

"Well at least you're making good use of it." Reaper replied, "And what is the progress on your legion?"

"We'll be ready for deployment on schedule." Wójcik said

"Excellent because I have a feeling we'll be needing it soon." Reaper replied and Wójcik nodded

"Have any threats been made to the conferences?" Twones asked the Director

"There haven't been any threats yet, but we're keeping our eyes and ears open for any." He replied

"Good, because we don't want a repeat of what happened in Cape Girardeau." Reaper said

"If anybody comes anywhere close to the conferences, you, or any of the other Coalition leaders attending them with hostile intention we'll fuck em' up." Wójcik said

"What about an escape plan?" Reaper asked

"We have VTOLs on standby for immediate evac of all VIPs at the conferences if it comes to that." Maxwell replied

"So, everything is in place then?" Reaper asked

"Everything that can be placed is in place sir." Wójcik replied, "There will be no repeat of Cape Girardeau here."

 **Cairo – Commercial District**

 **1743 Hours**

Barnes and Samantha were sitting a table inside a fancy restaurant as they waited for the others to arrive

"I can't remember the last time we ate at a place like this." Samantha said to Barnes

"I can't either, it was ages ago." He replied

"Whose idea was this again?" Samantha asked

"My mom's, although she originally wanted it to just be us, her, my dad, and Erwin and Margaret and the others decided they wanted to come as well." Barnes replied

"Oh…this is just going to be great…" Samantha said sarcastically

"The ones I'm worried about are the twins and Snotlout." Barnes replied, "Those three don't have the best etiquette."

"They don't even know the meaning of etiquette." Samantha said, "I've seen dragons show better etiquette than them."

"So, I'm guessing this is the right place?" Hiccup asked them as he and Astrid, who were both extremely well dressed and groomed sat down

"Woah, you two really went all out!" Samantha said to them

"We wanted to make a good impression." Astrid replied, "I hate these shoes though…they're pinching my feet."

"Yeah shoes like that are designed with looks in mind, not comfort." Samantha said as she looked under the table at Astrid's shoes

"My mom and dad should be here shortly." Hiccup said, "Surprised your mom and dad aren't here, since this was your mom's idea."

"They're always fashionably late." Barnes replied, "Have you guys seen Erwin and Margaret?"

"Not since we got here…although I have heard that Erwin and his brothers and sister attended some kind of meeting between their prime minister and Tullus on the _Jonah_." Hiccup said

"I haven't heard about that." Barnes replied

"They supposedly kept it low key, we only found out about it by overhearing a conversation between two Isotxian officers." Astrid said

"Then it's probably better that we don't talk about it here then." Barnes replied as Catherine and Reaper arrived

"Sorry we're late…she took forever to get dressed." Reaper said as they sat down

"At least I diversify a little." Catherine said to him

"Do you ever wear anything asides from a uniform and your armor?" Hiccup asked Reaper

"Let me answer that for you…no." Catherine replied as Astrid noticed that the people sitting at the other tables were all looking at Reaper in shock and fear

"Now you see why I don't eat out very much." Reaper said to Astrid

"Yeah I can." She replied as Jayden and Sheva arrived

"Wow Sheva you look stunning!" Astrid said to Sheva

"Thanks." She replied as Earc and Niamh followed them and sat down

"You two look nice as well." Barnes said to them

"Thanks, we had some help." Earc said as he looked over at Jayden and Sheva, who were reading their menus as Stoick and Valka arrived and sat down

"Our driver took forever getting us here and all the security checkpoints didn't help." Stoick said

"A necessary inconvenience." Reaper replied as Erwin and Margaret arrived and sat down followed by Erwin's brothers and sister

"Told you there'd be room." Erwin said to his siblings as they sat down

"So, what have you all been up to today?" Barnes asked them

"Exploring the city and seeing the sights." Margaret replied as Snotlout and the twins arrived with Fishlegs

"You all better be on your best behavior tonight…" Barnes said to them as they sat down and picked up their menus

"Yeah…yeah, no need to tell us, Hiccup has already threatened us enough about it already." Snotlout said

"Well I don't make threats, I make promises." Barnes replied

"I agree with Barnes, all three of you will show nothing but your best behavior, this isn't Berk or some common tavern." Stoick said

"So, Erwin what was that meeting with Tullus about?" Snotlout asked Erwin, who looked up from his menu at Snotlout along with his brothers and sister while Hiccup facepalm

"That is of none of your concern Mr. Jorgenson." Julie said to Snotlout

"And how did you even find out about it?!" Manfred asked

"Uhhhh…" Snotlout replied

"Everybody settle down…we're here to eat not interrogate my son-in-law." Reaper said

"Interrogate?! I was just asking him what the meeting was about!" Snotlout replied

"And again, it is of none of your concern." Erwin said to him, "And I'm not sure about how you found out about, but I strongly advise you don't talk about it anymore…ever heard of the saying that loose lips sink ships because that's exactly that type of situation!"

"Okay I'm sorry, Sheese!" Snotlout said while Erwin grunted and continued reading menu

"Well I got to use the bathroom, I'll be right back." Reaper said before he got up and left

"Can we just stop talking about the war and everything and just enjoy ourselves for just once?!" Astrid asked while outside the restaurant a unmarked white van parked next to the sidewalk before several men wearing masks carrying baseball bats and other blunt weapons got out of the back and coming into the restaurant, pushing aside the hostess as they their way over to the table where the group was sitting at and surrounding it

"Can we help you?" Barnes asked

"We don't appreciate their kind around here!" One of them replied

"Do you even know who we are?!" Hiccup asked

"Yes, and we don't care because we don't what your paganist shit corrupting our society!" The Man said

"And I have three words for you; Freedom of Religion!" Jayden replied

"Shut up black shirt, he wasn't talking to you!" One of the Other Men replied before he tried to hit Jayden on the back head with his club, only for Sheva to him in the stomach with her elbow, causing the man to drop to his knees while Jayden jumped up from his chair, which he picked up and threw it at the men standing across from him behind Earc and Niamh

"Earc get Niamh out of here!" Jayden shouted as Catherine pulled out a dagger she had in her shoe and used it to stab the man behind her while Astrid grabbed the man behind her by the arm and threw him over her onto the table causing it to break

"Well this was unexpected!" Samantha said as she engaged her transformation device

"I see you had the same idea." Barnes replied as he engaged his own transformation device before he and Samantha both turned into their Night Fury forms

"OH, SHIT THEY'RE SHAPESHIFTERS!" One of the Men screamed while Erwin pulled out his power sabre and ran it through the man behind Margaret as he tried to grab her while Harrison, Julie, and Manfred dispatched their attackers

{"Should we use our fire in here?"} Samantha asked as she struck one of the men with her tail, sending him flying across the restaurant

{"No! We can't risk any collateral damage!"} Barnes replied as he headbutted another man

"SCREW THIS I'M OUT OF HERE!" One of the Men shouted as he tried to run away, but ran straight into Reaper

"And where do you think you're going?" Reaper asked knocked the man unconscious with a single punch to the face while Stoick grabbed two of the men and smashed their faces into each other as several Cairo Police Officers rushed into the restaurant while two others arrested the driver of the Van outside, ending the fight as the remaining men surrendered

"What the hell was all this about?" Reaper asked

"They said that didn't want our 'paganist shit' corrupting their society." Hiccup replied

"Oh really?" Reaper asked as he looked at one of the men, "I also hope they know that attacking APMSF Officials and foreign diplomats is a crime worthy of capital punishment."

"Look man we just wanted to scare them off, we didn't expect a fight or those two to turn into dragons!" The Man replied

"Can we ever just have a peaceful night for just once in our lives?!" Astrid asked

"Apparently not." Hiccup replied

"You there!" Reaper shouted to one of the officers, "Contact Director Maxwell, we're taking these men into APMSF custody."

"What?! Please no! I don't want to go to a labor camp!" One of the Men screamed

"Then you should've thought about that before you tried to club me!" Jayden shouted, "It's my job to fight for our rights, but people like you think that because you don't like a certain religion makes it illegal to follow it!"

"America was founded on Christian values, paganism has no place in this nation!" The Oldest of the Men replied

"Wait a second…I recognize that voice!" Reaper said before he ripped the mask off the Oldest of the Masked Men, revealing it to be Sean Bannon, a infamous religious extremist who wanted worldwide in connection for several religion-motivated terrorist attacks across Europe and the United States in the 2230s

"Ah yes, the Great White Crusader himself…Sean Bannon." Reaper said before Bannon spat on his face

"It's because of scum like you that America has lost its way!" Bannon shouted, "People like them should be shown the way of god, now allowed to freely practice their vile pagan beliefs!"

"I say it again…Freedom of Religion." Jayden said

"Fuck you Mr. Henderson, out of the all people here I thought that you out of all people would be a man of god!" Bannon replied, "But you protect paganist and abominations like them!"

{"Fuck you too."} Barnes said as Reaper grabbed Sean Bannon by his throat and lifted him off his feet

"I'm getting really tired of you running your mouth Bannon!" Reaper replied as an item fell out of one of Bannon's pockets which made Reaper drop Bannon so he could pick it up

"What is that?" Hiccup asked Reaper as he inspected the device

"It's a holographic identification changer or HIC, it basically allows you to change how you look by projecting a hologram over your face." He replied, "It's no wonder how these fuck heads have been avoiding capture for so long."

"How come we've never heard of them?" Valka asked

"Because this is the first time I've seen a working HIC in over a hundred years." Reaper replied, "The only people I knew that used them was the…"

{"Dad…is something wrong?"} Barnes asked him as Reaper continued to look at the HIC before closing his hand firmly around it as APMSF Civil Security and U.S Soldiers rushed into the building

"Are any of you hurt?!" One of the Civil Security Troopers asked Reaper

"Yeah, we're fine, contact the director, I want these men transported back to holding immediately and I want this one in particularly to be prepared for interrogation…immediately." He replied as he pointed to Bannon

"Yes sir!" The Civil Security Trooper replied before contacting HQ with his radio while Reaper looked down at Bannon

"I ain't tell you shit." Bannon said to him

"Oh, you will fuck face…you will" Reaper replied

"So, I guess this means the dinner is off?" Fishlegs asked

"Afraid so." Hiccup replied as Catherine went up to Reaper

~"How the hell did somebody like him get his hands on a HIC?"~ Catherine asked

~"No idea, according to the Consortium's records only ten of these were ever built and only two that we know of survived the war."~ Reaper replied

~"Well that one looks too brand fucking new to have been built over a hundred years ago, Reaper and there's no way anybody like these guys could build something like that from scratch."~ Catherine whispered, ~"Reaper with everything that has been happening lately up to now, I'm starting to wonder if the Consortium is not as dead as we thought it was."~

~"To you the truth Catherine I've been thinking the same thing since the attack on Berk."~ Reaper whispered

~"You need to tell the Coalition then."~ Catherine whispered

~"We're going to need more proof than this thing and a hunch to prove that the Consortium is possibly back from the dead."~ Reaper said, ~"Let's just hope we can something more solid from him."~

Reaper motioned with his head to Bannon

~"Oh please Reaper, the Consortium is smart enough to not tell anybody like him jack shit."~ Catherine said

"What are you two whispering about?" Stoick asked them

"Nothing important." Reaper replied

"Are you sure about that, I've been around you types long enough to know when you're whispering like that, you're talking about something important that you don't want others to know about."

Reaper sighed

"It's just a theory we have about who maybe causing all of our recent problems." He said as Bannon was dragged off by two Civil Security Troopers

"And who would that be?" Valka asked, "You can't keep everything a secret General."

"I'll tell you later when we're not in public." Reaper replied

"I will hold you to that." Stoick said

Reaper sighed

*"You better start interrogating Bannon fast, because Stoick isn't the most patient person in the world."* Barnes said to him

"I know…I know." Reaper said before he turned around and followed the Security Troopers out of the restaurant

"So, what now?" Astrid asked

"Anybody want to see a movie?" Jayden asked

"That sounds like a great idea actually." Erwin replied, "I can't remember the last time I was in a cinema."

"I don't think we've ever even been in a cinema…at least one that wasn't bombed out." Manfred said

{"You guys to need live more."} Samantha said to them

{"Well if we're going to see a movie, we need to switch back into our human forms which means one or two of you need to get back to the hotel and get us clothes to wear."} Barnes said

"We'll do it." Erwin said, "Want us to bring them back here or you'll meet us at the cinema?"

{"Bring them back here, we don't want to cause a panic by people seeing us like this."} Barnes replied

 **Outside Cairo; Baltim Resort**

Holland and Lynette were walking together alone on the beach near the resort

"I like this world's Cairo much better than I do ours'." Lynette said to Holland

"Our Cairo can be like this too…if you took the Chanians out of the picture and gave it a few decades to clean up." He replied

"Are you sure it's safe for us to be out here alone?" Lynette asked as she looked behind them

"Yes, because we're being watched if you haven't noticed." Holland said as he eyed the two APMSF Civil Security Troopers shadowing them nearby

"Those Civil Security guys give me the creeps." Lynette said

"Why? They're just doing their jobs." Holland replied

"I mean by the way they look, they look like something I would expect from a dystopia rather than a utopia like this world seems to be most of the time." Lynette said

"I'm sure they exist for a reason." Holland replied

"And what's that? Those guys are just heavily militarized constables from what I've seen of them." Lynette said as two more Civil Security Troopers started to approach them

"Is there a problem officers?" Holland asked them

"No, we just want to know why you two are out here on your own with an armed escort." One of the Troopers replied

"We just wanted to be alone for a while…most people from our world don't really known about… _us_." Holland said

"I see…" The Trooper replied, "We've been keeping watch over you just in case because there was an incident inside the city."

"Incident?" Lynette asked

"A group of malefactors tried to assault General Barnes and Henderson and their family and friends at a restaurant." The Trooper replied

"Dear Isotx! Was any of them hurt?!" Lynette asked

"No, they successfully defended themselves until the police arrived and apprehended the attackers." The Trooper replied, "But we don't know if it was just an isolated incident which is why we've been monitoring you."

"Well we thank you for your consideration officer." Holland said, "Who did the attack?"

"From what we heard over the radio, a group of religion nuts and felons and it was mostly directed at the Vikings that were eating with them." The Second Trooper replied, "We advise you to be cautious and avoid any _insecure_ areas of the city."

"Fully noted." Holland said before the two Civil Security troopers walked away

"Okay I'm kind of scared now…let's go back to the hotel." Lynette said

"You… _scared_?" Holland asked her

"Holland this is serious! There are probably more of those nuts out there trying to kill us!" She replied

"Okay…okay." Holland said as he and Lynette and turned around, "I just hoped those trams are still running."

"They were automated so I would guess so." Lynette replied, "Did you bring a gun with you?"

"I brought my revolver and I also have a radio to contact Spiros if run into any trouble." Holland said, "What about you?"

"I got my sidearm and a few magazines and that's it." Lynette said

"What about that transformation device?" Holland asked

"Didn't bring it either…didn't like the idea of wearing it in public." Lynette replied, "Still don't know if I want to keep it or not."

"That's up to you and you alone my love." Holland said

A Few Minutes Later, Holland and Lynette arrived at the Tram Station, which was completely empty asides from the Civil Security Troopers and Resort Security Officers guarding it

"If both of us ever get time off again, we should come here." Holland said to her

"Yeah… _if._ " She replied as they sat down on a bench and waited for a tram to arrive

"We really need to start trying to spend more time together." Holland said

"I know." Lynette said, "I really wish our world was more like this one…no Eastern Empire, no Chanian…no wars."

"I wish it was too." Holland replied as he put his arm around her

 **Cairo**

 **APMSF Headquarters – Interrogation Chamber**

After being drugged with a very large dose of truth serum, Bannon was in a haze as he was being strapped down in a chair in the interrogation chamber by a APMSF Civil Security Trooper while Reaper sat in a chair on the other side of the table across from him while Director Maxwell stood behind him

"He's all ready for you sir!" The Civil Security Trooper said to Reaper and Maxwell

"Leave us…" Reaper replied

"Yes sir!" The Civil Security Trooper said before he left the chamber and closed the door behind him just as Reaper slammed the HIC onto the table in front of Bannon

"Mr. Bannon, do you know what this device is and what it does?" Reaper asked him

"It…changes how…my face looks so I can get past the guards…." Bannon said

"And where did you get it?" Maxwell asked

"A man…didn't tell me what his…name was…and told me to…wait for him…to call me before…I…used it." Bannon replied

"Jesus how powerful was the stuff you gave him?" Reaper asked Maxwell

"It was our most powerful serum and we gave him the largest dose we could without killing him." He replied

"Yeah, I can see that, he can barely talk straight." Reaper said

"What?" Bannon replied

"Did this man tell you to attack General Henderson and the others in the restaurant?" Maxwell asked

"No…I haven't heard…from…him…since…he gave me…the devices." Bannon replied

"What did this man look like?" Maxwell asked

"There's no point in him asking him that Maxwell because it was likely that man was using one of these as well." Reaper replied

"Shit…sorry." Maxwell said, "What did he sound like at least?"

"He had a…Russian…accent." Bannon replied

"Well that really narrows it down." Maxwell said

"I don't think we're going to get anything else useful from this asshole." Reaper said, "Have we gotten anything from his lackeys?"

"No General, most of them were just hired muscle." Maxwell replied, "Although I don't know he got the funds to hire them, this guy's accounts have been frozen for over two decades."

Reaper sighed

"Throw this shithead back into his cell, we'll let the courts deal with him now." He said as the door opened and two Civil Security Troopers entered to take Bannon back to his cell

"General this doesn't sound like an isolated incident anymore." Maxwell said to Reaper after the troopers dragged Bannon out of the chamber

"I know it does." Reaper replied, "I'm starting to wonder if my theory is correct."

"You mean the Consortium being back?!" Maxwell asked him

"Well how else would somebody like him and his cronies get their hand of several functioning HICs?!" Reaper asked

Maxwell sighed

"If it really is the Consortium, then why are they only making their comeback now?" He asked

"Because now is the perfect opportunity for them to do so." Reaper replied, "The wars in the Isotx and Viking Verses have created the perfect storm to hide their activities as they try to regain their strength in the shadows."

"You need to tell the Coalition!" Maxwell said

"I will if we have a solid proof that the Consortium is really behind all this." Reaper replied, "Because what if I tell the Coalition about all this and it just turns out to be a false alarm?"

"Aren't those things enough proof already?!" Maxwell asked as he pointed to the HIC as Reaper picked it up and studied it

"If it wasn't the Consortium who gave Bannon and his minions those HICs, then we need to find who did!" Maxwell continued

"I agree." Reaper replied, "But until then we'll keep this quiet so we don't embarrass ourselves by starting a crisis over a protentional false alarm...which has happened before."

"But what if the Consortium is back and they reveal themselves in a big way before then?" Maxwell asked

"Let's hope that doesn't happen." Reaper replied

 **Constantinople, Greece, East Roman Empire; Viking Verse**

 **Novak's Compound**

 **2034 Hours**

Mr. Novak entered his command center located in a secret chamber in the basement of his compound's main building where he was greeted by a holographic projection of Agent I, who was stationed in Kansas City

"Agent I, what do you have to report that's so important?" Novak asked

"Mr. Hovak…I'm afraid that our planned operation in Cairo has been compromised." Agent I replied

"WHAT?!" Novak screamed, "WHAT HAPPENED?!"

"Bannon and his men attempted to assault General Barnes, Henderson, and their friends and family at a restaurant, but were quickly defeated and interned by the APMSF, who I believe are now interrogating Bannon." Agent I said

"Damn! I should've never recruited that fucking nutcase!" Novak said, "Please tell me that he doesn't at least have any intel that could compromise the main operation?"

"No, I only told him we would contact him when the time was right." Agent I replied

"Impatient mongrel…did he at least hurt or kill any of them?" Novak asked

"I'm afraid not and the security in Cairo has been even heightened even further." Agent I replied, "Should we commence the operation?"

"Reaper is no doubly starting to expect something by now, so I'm afraid we have no other choice." Novak said, "Are your men ready?"

"We've been ready for this moment for over a century Mr. Novak." Agent I replied

"Very well, you may proceed with the operation." Novak replied

"It will be my honor." Agent I said, "For the Consortium!"

"For the Consortium." Novak said before Agent I ended his transmission while Novak contacted his own superiors, who appeared as three dark shadowy figures on the holographic projector

"Mr. Novak…we have heard of the unfortunate events in Cairo…we hope that this hasn't jeopardized our plans." One of the Figures said with a filter that masked his voice

"Negative, but we are going ahead with the Kansas City operation, so the Coalition's operations in the Viking Verse will be brought to its knees as we have planned!" Mr. Novak replied

"And what of the Isotxians?" The Third Figure asked, "We have heard that they are proving to be much more of a challenge to our plans as we originally believed."

"The Isotxians are numerous, but their technology is far behind ours even with their latest advances." Mr. Novak replied

"But even with their technological disadvantage, they have proven a powerful foe, maybe it is not wise to underestimate them _Agent_." The Second Figure said

"They will be dealt with; Viking Verse Europe be under our full control." Mr. Novak replied

"It better will be for your sake Agent, we have lingered in the shadows for far too long to be denied again." The First Agent said

"And what about the Karlson boy?" The Second Figure asked, "As long as he is still free or standing, he is a threat to our plans."

"After the attack on Berk, we have realized that will be almost impossible to capture or neutralize Calvin Karlson as long as he's inside that dragon sanctuary, so we're going have to make him come to us instead." Mr. Novak replied

"And how do you plan to do that?" The Third Figure asked

"They're going to have to bring him out of there eventually, we'll just have to be ready for him when they do." Mr. Novak replied, "And we also realize we have another party to contend with as well when it comes to taking care of Calvin."

"While Drago Bludvist has proven to be a wonderful distraction, he is also still an obstruction to our plans, so if he and his pathetic forces get in your way do not hesitate to annihilate them." The First Figure said, "We also understand that the Isotxians' enemy, the Eastern Empire, has established a presence inside Drago's Empire as well."

"Indeed, but we have little intel of the extent of their presence in Scandinavia nor do we know if they're go to be a threat or not." Mr. Novak said

"If they are, destroy them as well, we cannot anything get in our way!" The First Figure replied, "Let me make it simple for you Agent Novak, DO NOT FAIL US!"

"I won't!" Novak said before the Figures ended the transmission

"They're getting impatient Novak." Said General Fisher, who had been standing in the shadows out of sight

"I know they are and how long have you been standing there?! You should be commanding the operation in Kansas City!" Novak shouted

"Long enough and that's your show Novak, the council has ordered that I and my forces stand on the sidelines as they do not wish to reveal how pitiful our forces have become." Fisher replied

"Then why are you here?" Novak asked

"Just in case you fail, we're the last option." Fisher replied

Novak grunted

"It was their decision not mine Agent, if it was up to me I wouldn't be proxying this war through the Romans." Fisher said, "But I have become fond of these Isotxians though, they've proven themselves to be quite adaptable."

"Much to our displeasure." Novak replied, "If only we gotten off our asses before Gene Corp fell."

"The council wanted to make sure that taking this chance was worth it as the East Romans have lasted much longer than anybody expected they would against the Coalition." Fisher said, "And I think Gene Corp would've just gotten in our way."

"What do you even have for a 'force' anyway?" Novak asked

"I'm afraid the Council has also ordered me to withhold any information about my forces from you." Fisher replied

"Why?" Novak asked

"Because they don't want you getting any ideas that could compromise their plans." Fisher said

"I wouldn't dare go against the council!" Novak replied

"It's not that they have anything against you Novak, but the Council isn't taking any chances." Fisher said, "We've waited far too long for an opportunity like this to make a comeback and they don't want it blown and don't you have anything better to do than to be down here talking to me?"

"Not at the moment General." Novak growled

"Well I do, so I'm out of here." Fisher replied before he left while Novak sat down


	23. Chapter 22

"…" – Regular Speech

="…"= - Inside Head

{"…"} – Dragonese

["…"] – Translation Collar

*"…"* - Telepathic Speech

#"…"# - Radio/Telephone/PA System Speech

"…" Other Language(Russian, German, French, and ETC)

~"…"~ - Whisper

If you see a mixture of two or more of the above, that means they're using them all at once

Chapter Twenty-Two: Consortium Rising II

 **Kansas City, Missouri, United States; Coalition Verse**

 **September 22** **nd** **, 2246/2011 – 1923 Hours**

Freja, Heather, Oili, Pentrov, and the rest of Freja's outfit were riding a monorail back to the main Coalition base, Fort Conrad, and were all exhausted after spending most of the day shopping and touring Kansas City

"So Heather, what did you think of Kansas City?" Freja asked Heather

"I'm lost for words." She replied, "I almost don't want to go back."

"It has that effect." Freja said as the monorail crossed a bridge going over the Missouri River, which was illuminated by the city lights

"It's just so beautiful and tranquil compared to our world." Heather said while several seats away, Oili was resting her head on Pentrov's shoulder

"I'm so tired…" She said to him

"Well we were walking almost all day." He replied

#"Attention all passengers, we are approaching the Fort Conrad Station and will be stopping, if you plan on disembarking there please make sure you have all your belongings before getting off the vehicle. Thank you and have a nice evening."# The Monorail's Automated PA System said

"I hope Mavic and Aslog are okay." Oili said

"I'm sure they're fine, we left them with a qualified individual." Pentrov replied while further up the monorail line, a massive explosion took out a large section of the track which made the monorail engage it's emergency automated break, bringing it to a complete stop as gunfire and explosions broke out inside the Coalition Base

"Somebody's attacking the Fort!" A Civilian shouted as men opened fire on the stopped monorail with small arms, shattering several of its windows as everybody ducked

"DEATH TO THE SOCIALISTS!" One of the Armed Men shouted

"Wait till they stop to reload!" Freja shouted as they everybody laid on the ground as the men kept firing until they emptied their magazines and forced to reload as Freja shouted

"NOW GET THOSE DOORS OPEN AND GET READY TO KICK THEIR ASSES!"

One of Freja's Men slammed his hand down on the emergency door open button, which forced the door to slide open allowing everybody to get out of the monorail so they could turn into their dragon forms

*"Heather get to the fort and find your dragon!"* Freja shouted to Heather after she transformed into her Windstriker form while one of her men, a Rumblehorn, fire blasted one of the Insurgents' positions as the others took to the air while Heather started making her to the base as the monorail's other passengers fled in all directions as fighting spread across the Kansan side of Kansas City as Freja and Pentrov shouted orders to her men in dragonese as they engaged the insurgents

{"Freja I need to go to the fort to find my children!"} Oili shouted to Freja

{"Then go!"} She replied

{"I'll go with you!"} Fiak shouted as he and Oili took off toward the fort

{"Who are these guys?!"} One of the Other Post-Humans asked

{"Possibly CLF!"} Pentrov replied

Minutes Later; Heather reached the front gates of Fort Conrad as the Guards fought against a full-scale attack

"Hold your fire! Hold your fire!" Heather shouted to the Guards as she made their way to their positions

"Hey I remember, you were with the post-humans!" One of the Guards shouted

"Yeah we were on way back on that monorail thing until some of these guys ambushed us!" Heather replied, "The others are still back there dealing with them!"

"Well we need them here, we're completely covered!" The Guard shouted

"I can help, but I need my dragon!" Heather replied

"It should still be in the hangar where you left it!" The Guard said, "As far I know the insurgents haven't gotten that far into the base yet!"

Heather nodded and run through the Fort's entrance heading toward the airstrip where the hangars were that was next to the airship docks where American airships and strategic airlifters were loaded with supplies destined for the frontlines

When Heather reached the hangar where she had left Windshear, she found her dragon fighting several of the Insurgents alongside the Care keeper as they both protected a baby Zippleback and Hobblegrunt, who were cowering in a corner

"Get away from my dragon!" Heather screamed as she tackled one of the Insurgents, knocking him to the ground which was when Fiak and Oili arrived and helped dispatch the rest of the Insurgents

{"My babies!"} Oili screamed as she rushed to Mavic and Aslog, who were too afraid to come to her

"Thank god you guys showed up when you did I thought we were going to be goners!" The Care Keeper shouted as she reloaded her shotgun, "Look I'll get those two to a shelter, but the main attack seems to be directed toward the airship docks and if they destroy those we're going to be in a whole a lot of trouble!"

*"Do you have our translation collars?!"* Oili asked her

"Yes, they're over there with the crates that have your armor in it!" She replied

{"Fiak get them to the nearest shelter, me and these two will go defend the docks!"} Oili said to Fiak

Fiak nodded as he took the Care Keeper, Mavic, and Aslog out of the hangar while Heather helped Oili get her translation collars on

"So you're Asmund Vagle's daughter?" Heather asked after seeing Oili's name on one of her translation collar

["No point in denying it anymore."] Oili said

"Your father has caused nothing but pain and misery on Ake and the resistance...how did you end up on this side?" Heather asked

["Because my father gave me similar treatment when he found out I was pregnant."] Oili replied

"Good enough for me, let's get your armor on." Heather said

["No, we don't have enough time, we need to get out there."] Oili replied

"But you're going to be completely exposed!" Heather said

["I know, but there are more important things right now."] Oili replied

"Okay…" Heather said before she jumped onto Windshear before they and Oili took off to defend the airship docks

 **Cairo, Egyptian Sector, American North Africa**

 **Coalition Base; Hangar**

Barnes, Catherine, Samantha, and Reaper were getting ready to go to bed when an APMSF Officer rushed into their hangar

"Fort Conrad is under attack!" The APMSF Officer shouted

"What?!" Reaper shouted, "WHO?!"

"We don't know, but they're gunning for the airstrip and airship docks!" The APMSF Officer replied

{"If they take those out our war effort in the Viking Verse is going to be completely fucked!"} Barnes shouted

"Get us a VTOL and contact the _Bradley_ I want her ready to go as soon as we get there!" Reaper shouted, "And notify Berk if they already aren't!"

"Yes sir!" The Officer said as Reaper put his undershirt back on

{"Fucking hell, we can never catch a break, can we?"} Samantha asked

{"Seems like it."} Barnes replied, {"I'll go get the others."}

Barnes and Samantha dashed out of the hangar to get the others while Reaper and Catherine got ready

*"Reaper do you think this has anything do with earlier?"* Catherine asked Reaper

"I really hope it doesn't." He replied, "Get to the _Bradley_ and get your armor put on, I'll be up there shortly."

Catherine nodded and took off

"Get my weapons and armor ready and I don't mean the dragon armor." Reaper said, "Going to do this the old-fashioned way."

"Yes sir!" The APMSF Officer replied before he left

 **Kansas City, Kansas, United States**

 **Fort Conrad – Airship Docks**

Heather, Oili, and Windshear arrived at the airship docks as Coalition troops struggled to hold the line against the surprisingly well-organized and equipped insurgents

"Those guys are getting hammered down there!" Heather shouted

["I can see that!"] Oili replied as she eyed the several mortars that the Insurgents were supporting their attack with, ["See those mortars down there?!"]

"Yeah! Want to take them out?!" Heather shouted

["I wouldn't have pointed them out I didn't want to!"] Oili replied before she dived down

="I hope this works."= She thought to herself as she bit her own tails and began to release a large amount of gas before igniting, turning herself into a flaming wheel as she rolled on the ground toward the mortars, destroying each one as their crews scattered to get away before she took back off

"Dragons! Take them down!" One of the Insurgents shouted as they began firing their small arms up at Oili and Windshear

"I think we got their attention!" Heather shouted as Oili and Windshear maneuvered to avoid the incoming gunfire

["As long as it's not on the airship docks we're doing our job!"] Oili replied as an armored truck began to speed toward the airship docks

"What is that truck doing?!" Heather asked before the truck drove into one of the Coalition positions near the docks and exploded into a massive fireball that consumed the entire position, clearing the way for the Insurgents

#"Hostiles are breaking through, defend the airship doc-!"# A American Soldier shouted before his transmission ended in an explosion

"Where are the others?! I thought they would be here by now!" Heather shouted

["I was hoping they would too!"] Oili replied as Fiak arrived

{"I heard a big explosion, what happened?!"} Fiak asked

["They're breaking through to the docks that's what's happening!"] Oili replied, ["We have to hold them off until help arrives!"]

{"But we don't got any armor!"}Fiak shouted

{"Well we can't let them destroy those docks!"} Oili replied

{"Then I guess it's into Valhalla or whatever you call it then?!"} Fiak asked

{"VALHALLA!"} Oili screamed as she dove down followed by Heather and Windshear

{"I'll take that as a yes."} Fiak shouted before he followed them down in attacking the Insurgents as the remaining Coalition troops regrouped

"Hold the line!" An American Officer shouted

"FOR THE UNION!" A APM Shocktrooper shouted, "DEATH TO THE TRAITORS!"

"FOR THE COALITION!" A U.S Soldier shouted as Oili grabbed an Insurgent and threw him into a nearby lamppost as Fiak fire blasted a technical

Some distance away, Agent I was watching the battle through his rangefinder

"Where the hell did, those dragons come from?!" Agent I shouted, "They're getting in the way of destroying those airship docks!"

"Should I send my men in to deal with them?" A Consortium Commando asked

"Kill them all and bring me the heads of those dragons and that rider, they'll make nice trophies!" Agent I replied

"It will be done." The Consortium Commando said before he got onto a radio

Back at the Docks; Oili headbutted an Insurgent, knocking him unconscious

"Hey we got more baddies incoming!" An American Soldier shouted as soldiers wearing highly advanced armor approached the Coalition defenses before opening fired with energy weapons, which had little trouble penetrating through the body armor worn by most of the Coalition soldiers including the APM Shocktroopers as Oili ducked behind a debris pile to avoid the hail of plasma fire

"Where did these cunts come from?!" A British Soldier shouted as the return fire from the defenders, bounced harmlessly off the armor except from the few remaining Shocktroopers, whose pulse rifles struck down three of the armored soldiers

"Projectile fire isn't doing anything to them!" An American Soldier shouted

{"I should've worn my armor."} Oili said to herself as one of the armored Soldiers grabbed an American Soldier by her neck and snapped it with seemingly little effort before throwing her body to the ground and walking over it

"They're strong as well!" A Russian Officer said as another one of the soldiers grabbed and threw a German soldier through the air before one grabbed Oili's tail and dragged her out from behind the rubble and then throwing her against a knocked out American APC

{"Oili!"} Fiak shouted as Oili managed to get back onto her fight and attempt to fight back against the armored Soldier, who then punched her right head with enough force to dislocate its jaw while Oili attempted to head butt the soldier with her other head, staggering him while hurting that head

="Dear Odin that hurt…"= Oili thought to herself as the Soldier recovered

"Is that really the best you got?" The Soldier said to her with a distorted electronic voice before Oili lunged at him with her left head, hoping to grab and mangle his arm, but instead the Soldier dodged it and wrapped his right arm around Oili neck before then pinning it the ground as he drew out a knife

{"Get away from her!"} Fiak shouted before he fire blasted the Soldier, burning him alive in his armor as Oili managed to get back onto her feet

{"Thanks."} She said to Fiak

{"Well I wasn't going to let him kill you!"} He replied before a Second Soldier grabbed Fiak by his tail and flung him into a nearby shed which collapsed onto him as the Soldier approached Oili as she started to release gas before detonating it, throwing the Soldier away from her as she rushed to dig Fiak out from the shed

{"FIAK?! FIAK?!"} Oili shouted as the Second Soldier got up and charged her from behind before Freja, clad in her armor, landed right top of him, crushing him with the force of her landing as Oili pulled an unconscious Fiak out from the shed while the rest of her men joined the defense of the airship docks including Pentrov who landed next to Oili and Fiak

{"Is he alright?!"} Pentrov asked Oili

{"He's breathing…who are those people?!"} She replied

{"I know just as much as you do."} Pentrov said

{"Can you guys hurry up back there because more of them are coming!"} Freja shouted as the armored soldiers renewed their attack with another wave of insurgent reinforcements

{"Oili get Fiak to a shelter!"} Pentrov said to Oili, who nodded before she picked up Fiak and took off as Pentrov and Freja rejoined the others in the sky

{"Hold the line! We cannot let these guys reach the docks!"} Freja shouted while Agent I was continuing to watch from a distance

"Seriously?! More of them?!" Agent I shouted

"Agent, the tactical is becoming increasingly untenable, I suggest we withdraw our commandos and let the CLF keep them off our backs." The Commandos' Commander replied

"THERE WILL BE NO WITHDRAW UNTIL THOSE AIRSHIP DOCKS ARE SMOKING PILES OF RUBBLE!" Agent I shouted

"Agent I have been ordered by the council to preserve the lives as of many of my men as I can even if it means scrapping the op." The Commander replied

"Your men are staying out there until they destroy those docks no matter how many of them die doing it!" Agent I shouted

"So you're going against the word of the council?" The Commander replied

"If I fail to destroy those docks I will be destroyed!" Agent I said

"So that settles it then…" The Commander replied before giving a hand signal to two of his men who were standing behind him, who both nodded before raising their guns and gunning down Agent I

"Worthless fucking agents always trying to tell me how to do my job." The Commander said to himself as he contacted the commandos on the battlefield with his comm link, "All units disengage the enemy and withdraw to the assembly area."

#"But what about the objective?"# One of the Commandos asked

"We'll get them next time, but for now our lives are more valuable to the council than destroying those docks, over and out." The Commander replied

"What should we do about him?" One of the Commander's Guards asked

"Leave him, he'll just slow us down." The Commander replied

Back at the Docks; Freja, Pentrov, Windshear, Heather, and the rest of Freja's outfit were still fighting off the attacking Insurgents as the Consortium Commandos withdrew from the battle

"Hey the guys in the armor are pulling out!" Heather shouted

[#"Good, that's one less problem to worry about!"#] Freja shouted as reinforcements from the Kansan National Guard(KNG) arrived, brining tanks and other armored fighting vehicles which tore through the Insurgents, greatly thinning out their numbers while the post-humans picked off the stragglers

[#"I think that was the last of them!"#] A Post-Human shouted as the remaining Insurgents retreated as Freja landed next to a KNG Tank as it's commander unbuttoned his hatch as he stuck his head from the tank

["What took you guys so long?!"] Freja asked

"We had to fight our way here, it's absolute fucking chaos out there in the city!" The KNG Tank Commander replied

"Major! Radio is saying that another large group of insurgents is heading for the refugee camps west of here!" A KNG Soldier shouted

"Ah hell and we've just pulled all the forces we had defending them!" The KNG Tank Commander replied

["Give us the coordinates of those refugee camps and we'll try to beat them there."] Freja said, ["You guys stay here and hold down the fort just in case these try to hit the docks again."]

Oili returned

["What did I miss?"] She asked

{"Nothing you would've wanted to be here for."} Pentrov replied, {"How's your jaw?"}

{"The care keeper relocated it for me, but it still hurts."} Oili said

{"Well you better suck it up because we got a long night ahead of us by the sounds of it."} Freja replied, {"Go get your armor on Oili, you're going to need it…also great job, you're defiantly pulling your weight around."}

Oili nodded and took back off to go get her armor

{"I'll go with her just in case."} Pentrov said before taking off after her just in case

 **Kansas City, KS; Outskirts**

The Commander and his men arrived at the command post that had been set up in an abandoned farmhouse where he contacted the Council

"Your honors I regret to reform that the operation has failed and that I have taken the liberty of relieving Agent I of his duties." The Commander said

"Most unfortunate." The First One replied, "How many of your men have survived?"

"Fifteen, we lost six due to unexpected dragon presence." The Commander said

"Dragons? There?" The Third One asked

"They were post-humans, I guess our recon must have missed them or they arrived just before the attack." The Commander replied

"The post-humans continued to be an obstacle to our plans." The Second One replied

"Should I notify Agent Novak of this failure?" The Commander asked

"No, he will no doubly hear about it by himself soon enough." The First One replied, "Is your extraction prepared?"

"We have the device assembled, but the power source is being finnicky due to some incidents while transporting it." The Commander said, "We should be ready to extract in a few hours."

"Then I suggest you dig in because the APMSF will no doubly track you down." The Second One replied

"You think Reaper will show his face?" The Commander asked, "Kind of tired of only dealing with his minions."

"You may get your chance at Reaper soon enough, but now is not the time." The First One replied, "But yes an appearance by the dear general is most likely although let's hope he gets tied down by the distraction set up for us by the CLF."

"It's a shame that we require the CLF to waste its manpower with a failed operation, but they could still prove to be a useful tool in our later plans." The Third One said

"The APMSF will be much more relentless in its efforts to wipe the CLF out, so I'm afraid this could be our last opportunity to exploit their usefulness." The First One replied, "What's also unfortunate is that the CLF is the first real insurgency to occur in the continental United States since the early 2020s and I'm afraid there's not very many Americans who view the APP with enough contempt to revolt against it anymore."

"The APP has more than enough time to solidify their stranglehold on American politics and society, so creating internal resistance against them will be no easy task." The Third One said, "The other Coalition nations are proving just as troublesome."

"It's simple to explain why…because the Coalition has been too successful in its mission for there to be strong resistance to its influence." The Second One said, "I think we may have for far too long to start a revolt in the Coalition, so I'm afraid the last choice we have is to defeat them militarily."

"Except we're in no position to openly challenge the Coalition yet." The Third One replied, "The Commander here and his men are some of the last military forces we have left from the Clan Wars and while the East Romans have been appreciative of our support enough to let us set up our operations in its territories, it's inevitable that they will fall to the Allies and all we can do is delay it, so if we are to truly rebuild our forces we must find a new host for our operations."

"I concur and as much as Marcus denies it, his regime is already showing signs of deterioration." The First One said, "Even in Constantinople there have been riots over food shortages caused by the war effort and the dark energy winter which has devastated much of the crops that the Romans rely on to feed their people and unlike his brother's people they don't have the Coalition and Isotxians feeding them."

"Commander just get your men out of there as soon as possible." The Second One said to the Commander, before ending their transmission

 **Fort Conrad; Airship Docks**

 **September 23** **rd** **, 2246/2011 – 0134 Hours**

The _Bradley_ transitioned in directly over the airship docks with the _Jonah_ behind it and quickly landed at the docks where Reaper, Catherine, and the others disembarked and were greeted by Kansas City's APMSF Civil Security Director Nikita McFadden

"Skip the pleasantries Director, give me a situation report." Reaper said to McFadden, who nodded before giving Reaper her report

"The Fort and the surrounding area have been secured, thanks to the helps of Major Freja and her men, who were here earlier." She replied

"And I assume the docks were spared of any major damage?" Reaper asked

"It was a tough fight for them, but the CLF was prevented from inflicting any substantial damage to the docks, although they did manage to steal plenty of weaponry from the armories." McFadden replied, "But I'm afraid the CLF isn't alone."

McFadden tapped her comm link

"Bring the body." She said into the comm link before two medics brought one of the dead armored soldiers on a stretcher

"Who is…well _was_ that?" Hiccup asked as Reaper studied the armor on the corpse, particularly the symbols on it

"Was this the only one?" Reaper asked McFadden

"I'm afraid he wasn't, a large group of them participated in the CLF's attacks on the docks and they give Major Freja, her men, and the other defenders a lot of trouble." She replied, "And according the reports this armor is almost completely impervious to most small arms projectile fire."

["What about the others then?"] Barnes asked

"They retreated to the west, but we think we may have gotten a lock on their current location at an abandoned farmhouse outside the city." McFadden replied

"Is there where the Major and her men went?" Reaper asked

"No, they went to defend the refugee camps from the insurgents that were heading that way." McFadden replied

"Good because I think they would've in over their heads if they went after these guys by themselves." Reaper said

"And why's that General?" Stoick asked

"Because I believe this man was a Consortium Death Head." Reaper replied

"Consortium?!" McFadden exclaimed, "But I thought the Consortium was extinct?!"

"I thought it was too, but after the attack on Berk, the attack on us in Cairo, and now this I believe they're not as extinct as we hoped they were." Reaper said, "But I'm not certain yet."

General Wójcik emerged from the _Bradley_

"My men are ready to rock Reaper." He said to Reaper

"Good because I already know where we're going." Reaper replied

"I'll give you the coordinates of the farmhouse where we believe the remaining soldiers may have fled to." McFadden said

"Good, I also want to evacuate everybody living within a ten-mile radius of that location." Reaper replied

McFadden nodded

"I'll get my men right on it!" She said

"General what is this Consortium you're talking about?" Valka asked

"To keep it short and pleasant, A union of some of the worst excuses for human beings to ever inhabit this world." Reaper replied, "I'll give you all a better explanation later, but we need to find these guys before they start moving again and take them out before they do anymore damage."

A bright green flash of light exploded overhead as the rest of Task Force Therian and Nautilus arrived along with the air transports carrying the 7th Mechanized Corps

"Jayden I want you to take your Task Force to join Major Freja and her outfit." Reaper said, "Barnes, take Therian and help the Director's men restore order to the city."

{"Are you sure dad?"} Barnes asked

"Yes…if this the Consortium I don't want you or your family being anywhere near them." Reaper replied

Barnes nodded and began to head off before Stoick grabbed his shoulder

"Not so fast, you're not going to get rid of that easily." Stoick said, "I want to know more about this 'Consortium' business."

Reaper sighed

"Very well, but keep in mind that I'm charge here." He said

Stoick nodded, but was also surprised by Reaper's increasingly agitated tone which Reaper realized and sighed again

"Sorry…it's just…that me and the Consortium…have a _history_ …a very very long and _complicated_ history." He said

"Well feel free to start filling us then in." Stoick replied

["Are you going to be alright?"] Catherine asked Reaper

"Yeah." He replied, "Go help Karlson get the 1st Legion ready for me."

Catherine nodded and took off as Reaper started

"Have any of you heard of a Kleptocracy?"

"Uhhh…no?" Hiccup asked

"It's basically a government where rulers use their power to exploit people and their country's resources to expand their personal wealth and power…before the Civil War the United States was by all means a kleptocracy that wore the mask of an increasingly dysfunctional republic." Reaper replied, "But then came the crash and everything came tumbling down leading to the Civil War which finally tore the mask and revealed the true nature of the beast as both sides abandoned all attempts to hide their true personalities and began openly exploiting the American people and their resources to support their war efforts."

"But then you guys came along and shook everything up." Astrid said

"Yes…but there was more to it than that, behind the scenes there was a league of extremely wealthy individuals who were profiting from the war and were paying people on both sides to do whatever they could to sabotage any efforts to make peace." Reaper replied

"And these men were the Consortium?" Stoick asked

"No." Reaper replied, "These men tried to manipulate the APP in the same ways they manipulated the Republicans and Democrats by bribing it's officials to do their bidding, but eventually Emmonds put me on the board to keep the APP functioning in the way he wanted to which meant removing any official that was trying to impede progress aka a lot of the people these men had on their pay books and of course I pissed them off when I started lubricating the gears of the new government with the blood of their lackeys."

"Was that part really necessary?" Fishlegs asked

"Yes…moving on, as the APP started to win the war, these men started doing whatever they could to stop us, even going as far as pulling the Republicans and Democrats into a temporary alliance." Reaper replied, "But then I threw the stormtrooper legions onto the table and the war was turned permanently to our favor."

"Can you just get to the point?" Stoick asked

"Okay…okay." Reaper replied, "At the end of the war, these men realized that I was probably going to hunt them down no matter where in the world they fled to so they decided to get their oldest children out of the country with as much money they needed to build a new life elsewhere and when the war ended, we captured these men and executed them for war crimes and seized everything they owned including their fortunes and personal property."

Reaper continued

"But while we were doing this, the children of those men watched as we seized everything that was supposed to be eventually their inheritance and so of course, they developed a very big grudge against not only me, Emmonds, and the APP, but also against governments in general as they saw them in just getting in the way of them making a profit and bounded together to form the Consortium and began using the money their dads gave them to build up a personal army that they used to take North Africa which they then exploited the hell out of to build an even larger army to eventually conquer the world with while using their leftover funds to pull the South American Union and United Asian Federation to their side as allies of convivence while doing whatever the hell they could to make life for me, Emmonds, and everybody we knew as difficult as they could leading to the formation of the Coalition followed by the outbreak of the Clan Wars."

"But you won the Clan Wars, so happened to the Consortium after that?" Valka asked

"Well I _thought_ we wiped it out, but somehow it appears to have come back in some form or another." Reaper replied, "Or it could be some fucking Neo-Conservatives pulling some sick prank."

"Doesn't seem like a prank to me General." Stoick said

"So, is this Consortium what killed-?" Hiccup asked

"Yes, but not directly, they did what any good kleptocratic regime would do and hire somebody to do their dirty work for them." Reaper replied

"So basically, they were Gene Corp, but worst?" Astrid asked

"Gene Corp doesn't even come anywhere close to what the Consortium was capable of at it's height." Reaper replied, "The men and women who led the Consortium had little to no morals and saw all other human beings being dirt beneath their feet to be exploited for all that they were worth and then disposed of once that worth was depleted….by the time the Clan Wars ended they had indirectly caused the deaths of two and half billion people worldwide and there are areas of this world that are still uninhabited because of them and the environmental damage they caused was immense, large parts of North Africa and the Middle East were rendered almost completely uninhabitable by their war effort and indiscriminate use of chemical and radiation weapon."

"And what does their return possibly mean for us?" Hiccup asked

"The Consortium's leaders saw the entire world as their birthright…so it's possible that they see your world as well the Isotxians' and WHF's as part of that birthright as well." Reaper replied

"Berk is nobody's birthright except for our tribe's and if this Consortium, if it's back or not, wants to take it from us, then they can pull it from our cold dead hands!" Stoick said

"I hate to break it to you that was probably already their plan." Reaper replied


	24. Chapter 23

"…" – Regular Speech

="…"= - Inside Head

{"…"} – Dragonese

["…"] – Translation Collar

*"…"* - Telepathic Speech

#"…"# - Radio/Telephone/PA System Speech

"…" Other Language(Russian, German, French, and ETC)

~"…"~ - Whisper

If you see a mixture of two or more of the above, that means they're using them all at once

Chapter Twenty-Three: Consortium Rising III

 **Outside Kansas City, KS**

 **1** **st** **Stormtrooper Legion**

 **September 23** **rd** **, 2246/2011; 0203 Hours**

Calvin was in human form wearing his stormtrooper armor as he and Echo Squad were holding position with other 1st Legion Stormtroopers in a elevated windbreak which was across a large field east of the abandoned farm as Reaper observed the CLF Insurgents in their hastily dug-in positions around it with a rangefinder while Stoick, Valka, and the dragon riders with their respective dragons stood behind him

~"Looks like they were expecting us."~ Katrina said

~"So Calvin, are the rumors true? Are some of those guys really Consortium?!"~ Ronnie asked Calvin

~"I know just as much as you do."~ He replied, ~"But my dad and Reaper are being real quiet about this."~

~"I'm going to take that as a solid 'we don't know.."~ Hazel said as Reaper put away his rangefinder and climbed down from the windbreak

{~"So what does it look like out there?"~} Karlson asked him

~"There's a lot of CLF dug in on the farm's perimeter, but I doubt it'll be too difficult to dig them out."~ He replied, ~"I really wish you didn't bring Calvin and Tesla here."~

{~"Well I didn't know we were going to deal with a possible Consortium presence!"~} Karlson said, {~"So anyway what's the plan?!"~}

~"We'll attack the farm from this side while the 10th Legion hits it from the other direction."~ Reaper replied as Catherine uncloaked as she landed

{~"General Wójcik and his men are in position…Erwin has also positioned some of his men at a farm West of here, included some artillery guns."~} She said

~"Dammit! I told him to stay at the fort!"~ Reaper replied

{~"Well considering the circumstances, it might be good that we have some sort of back-up plan just in case this goes south."~} Karlson said and Reaper grunted

~"Well then what else did the Isotxians bring?"~ Reaper asked Catherine

{~"I also saw some tanks and APCs, probably got heavier stuff on call as always."~} She replied

~"Well can't blame Erwin for coming prepared."~ Stoick said

~"Would rather prefer that he didn't come at all, but as Karlson said they're a good back-up plan."~ Reaper replied as two Stormtroopers approached with an Isotxian scout and radio operator

~"Found these two snooping around."~ One of the Stormtroopers said

~"Well while you're here, have you two seen anything interesting out there?"~ Reaper asked the two Isotxians

~"I was looking at the through my binoculars and I spotted what looked like some sort of cables going into the cellar on the right side of the farmhouse."~ The Scout replied, ~"We already reported it to General Schnitter and he's ordered our artillery battery to zero in on the farm."~

~"Speaking of which what is my son-in-law up to?"~ Reaper asked again

~"He received orders from the Prime Minister to observe this operation and intervene if he deems necessary."~ The Scout replied

Reaper sighed

~"Well I can't hate him for following orders."~ , ~"But you mentioned something about cables going into cellar, what was the other end?~"

~"Looked like they went into the barn, but we haven't be able to get a clear line of sight into the barn's interior."~ The Scout said

{~"Reaper we should probably get moving."~} Karlson replied

Reaper nodded and looked back at the two Isotxians

~"You two stay here where it's going to be safe because we might need that radio of yours."~

The Scout and Radio Operator nodded as Karlson gave the order to move out

*"Calvin, you and your squad stay in the rear!"* He said to Calvin, who nodded while Reaper went back and climbed onto his Megathon and got into the commander seat while Catherine climbed onto the roof of the turret

{~"What do you want me to do?"~} She asked

~"Provide us with air support along with Karlson and Tesla…keep those two safe for me."~

Catherine nodded and took off with Karlson and Tesla while Reaper closed the hatch before giving his first commands to the crew

"Driver crank it! Gunner, fire only on my command!"

#"Ten-four!"# The Driver responded as set the gears forward causing the Megathon to lurch forward as it moved while Stoick and Valka got onto Cloudjumper and took with Hiccup and the other dragon riders while on the other side of the farm, the 10th Legion began its push as the CLF opened fired on the advancing APMSF forces

"Capacitors and plasma batteries fully charged!" Reaper's Gunner shouted

"Alright then, let's send these shitheads to oblivion!" Reaper responded as he identified the first target with his periscope, "Target the machine gun next at 335 degrees!"

The Gunner turned the turret and both railguns toward the target, using the fire control system to zero in

"Target acquired!" He shouted after he finished making the adjustments

"Fire!" Reaper shouted before the Gunner fired the left railgun and annihilated the entire machinegun nest and some of the nearby CLF insurgents

"Target vaporized!" The Gunner shouted as Reaper identified the next target while the active point defense system intercepted a incoming missile which left a smoke trail leading to its launcher which Catherine took out with a lighting blast while Hookfang, Karlson, and Tesla burned several CLF insurgents out of their positions using their fire breathe right into the line of fire of the advancing stormtroopers while Cloudjumper took out a sniper on a grain silo that Valka pointed out to him as several of the armored soldiers emerged from the cellar of the farmhouse and opened fire on Karlson and Tesla although their shields protected them from their fire

[#"We got several soldiers with powered armor emerging from the cellar of the farmhouse!"#] Karlson said, [#"I also got a visual on the cables that Isotxian was talking about, they head directly to something in the barn!"#]

#"Yeah I see them on my scope!"# Reaper replied before ordering the nearby Conrad IFV to engage the armored soldiers with it's automatic cannon, quickly cutting most of them down while the others rushed for solid cover

[#"We need to get somebody in that barn to see what they have in there!"#] Tesla shouted

#"Agreed!"# Reaper replied as he ordered a Stormtrooper squad on the radio to investigate the barn

#"Yes sir!"# The Stormtrooper Squad Leader shouted as he and his squad moved toward the barn doors, but before they could open them a soldier wearing heavy powered armor carrying a heavy machine gun broke through the doors and began firing

#"We've been engaged by a heavy trooper!"# A Stormtrooper shouted as the Stormtrooper squad engaged the heavily armored machine gunner and found that his armor was resistant to energy weapons

#"Small arms aren't doing shit to this guy!"# A Second Stormtrooper said, #"Hit him with a bazooka or something heavier!"#

#"Ten-four!"# A Third Stormtrooper replied as he unslung a light AT weapon from his shoulder and armed it before firing it at the heavy trooper, neutralizing him, #"Hostile heavy trooper neutralized!"#

A Stormtrooper peaked into the barn and saw several generators

#"WE got generators in the barn, looks similar to the ones used to power those portal devices!"# He shouted

#"Take them out!"# Reaper replied

#"Affirmative!"# The Stormtrooper shouted as he and another Stormtrooper pulled out frag grenades, pulled the pins out and threw them into the barn

Meanwhile in the Cellar of the Farmhouse, the Consortium Commander was overseeing the preparation of the portal device when the grenades exploded in the barn, destroying the generators which detonated, leveling the barn

"They just took the main generators!" One of the Consortium Commandos shouted to the Commander

"Then reroute to the auxiliary generator!" He replied

"But that'll slow the charge rate to a crawl!" The Commando shouted

"JUST DO IT!" The Commander replied while back outside; Reaper was nearly blinded by the explosion of the generators

"Holy fucking shit!" He shouted as he covered his eyes, "Those were defiantly plasma generators!"

"General that explosion knocked out my sight, I'm completely blind down here!" The Gunner shouted

"You fucking kidding me?!" Reaper responded before he grabbed his shotgun before he ordered the driver to withdraw the tank back as he unbuttoned the hatch and popped out, blasting a nearby CLF Insurgent with a solid slug round before climbing out of the Megathon, closing the hatch behind him, and jumping down from the tank as it reversed

#"Guys! Cover me I'm making a run for that cellar!"#

[#"Okay! Just don't do anything stupid!"#] Catherine shouted as Reaper was shot by a CLF Insurgent who watched as his round ricocheted harmlessly off Reaper's body armor before he received a blast from Reaper's shotgun as he made his way to the cellar, running into one of the armored soldiers

"You!" The Soldier shouted as he pointed his rifle at Reaper before he was lighting blasted by Catherine

[#"What are you waiting for?! Get into that cellar!"#] She shouted to him as he dashed for the cellar entrance and slowly went down the stairs before blasting a armored soldier with his shotgun after he emerged at the bottom before entering the cellar where he was immediately at by several armored soldiers and their commander as they defend the portal device as it charged up

"This is as far as you get General Reaper!" The Commander shouted

"You fucking wish it is you kleptocratic pieces of shit!" Reaper shouted before Calvin and Echo Squad, joined the firefight

"Calvin?! Didn't your dad tell you to stay in the rear?!" Reaper shouted to Calvin

"Well you know me…I can't stay out of trouble." He replied

"Oh, so you brought Karlson's boy with you as well?! We've been looking for you boy!" The Commander shouted

"How many of them are there?" Calvin asked Reaper

"At least eight." He replied as Calvin loaded a stun grenade into the grenade launcher mounted on his pulse rifle

"You think this will work on them?" He asked Reaper

"Worth the try." He replied

"Alright then!" Calvin said as he prepared to fire the grenade launcher, "FIRE IN THE HOLE!"

Calvin fire the stun grenade out from the grenade launcher, which bounced off the cellar ceiling toward the Consortium Commander and his men, stunning them allowing Calvin, Echo Squad, and Reaper to move up as Calvin spotted the auxiliary power generator for the portal device

"Reaper they got a auxiliary generator over there!" Calvin shouted

"Then take it out! We can't let these guys escape!" Reaper replied

"Protect that generator!" The Commander shouted

"Katrina! Cover me!" Calvin shouted to Katrina

"On it!" Katrina shouted as she suppressed the Consortium Commandos guarding the generator with her minigun as he Calvin began shooting at the generator with his pulse rifle, only to find that it was armored to protect it from small arms

"Nice try kiddo!" The Commander shouted

"Shit that's thing armored up!" Calvin shouted, "And if that generator's anything like the ones they had in that barn if I blow it up with a grenade, it'll take us with it!"

"Hold up I got an idea!" Reaper shouted, "But we need to get out of this cellar first!"

Calvin nodded

"Smoke them up!" He shouted to Echo Squad before they all threw smoke grenades to cover their withdrawal from the cellar as they all rushed back to where the Isotxian scout and radio operator were

"Guessing you the radio?" The Scout asked as Reaper grabbed the headset off the Radio Operator's Pack, "I'll take that as a yes."

"Erwin, I need you to hammer the shit out of that farmhouse with that artillery of yours'!" Reaper shouted to Erwin

#"Why?"# He replied

"Just do it!" Reaper shouted

#"Okay, but we need to get all the guns zeroed in on it first!"# Erwin replied as some of the Consortium Commandos began attacking their position in an attempted to capture Calvin

"Well these guys are determined!" Katrina shouted as she kicked one of the Commandos

"Who the hell are these guys?!" The Isotxian Scout asked

"People trying to kill us!" Reaper replied

"Good enough!" The Scout shouted as he shot one of the Commandos with his machine gun, it's Isotxian steel arounds penetrating through his body like a hot knife through butter

"This isn't you're fight! You two get out of here!" Reaper shouted to the two Isotxians, who both fled as Karlson and Tesla joined the fight along with Catherine, Stoick, Valka, and the dragon riders

["You bastards aren't taking my boy!"] Karlson shouted as he smacked one of the Consortium Commandos with his tail, sending him flying while Stoick attempted to punch one in the face, only to hurt his hand on his helmet

"Okay punching them doesn't work too good!" Stoick shouted as Calvin shot the Commando with his pulse rifle while Katrina threw him her emergency shotgun

"I save it for emergencies!"

"Well this is what I would consider an emergency and thank you!" Stoick shouted as he blasted a commando with the shotgun while Valka ordered Cloudjumper to take out a commando for her after she couldn't take him down herself

{"These humans' armor is tough!"} Stormfly shouted after some of her spines bounced off the armor of another commando

"Well they're trained and equipped to fight my men, so they're going to be pretty fucking tough!" Reaper shouted while Toothless plasma blasted another commando

{"This is a bit too much like old times!"} Catherine shouted

{"Yeah it is!"} Karlson replied as Reaper grabbed one Commando by his head and slammed it into his knee using the extra strength given to him by the exosuit built into his armor, knocking the commando unconscious as he grabbed his gun and threw it to Valka

"I know you don't like guns, but this is the kind of fight where you need one!" Reaper shouted

"Fully noted!" Valka shouted as she immediately shot a Commando off Cloudjumper as an Isotxian Chadaface tank suddenly tore through a nearby windbreak as Isotxian artillery shells fell onto the farmhouse, destroying it and causing it to collapse into the cellar before a massive plasma detonated ripped through the foundation while Erwin, who was manning the Chadaface's cupola-mounted heavy machine gun gunned down some of the Consortium commandos while Isotxian Soldiers finished off the rest

"Impeccable timing as always General." Stoick said as Erwin climbed out of the tank and jumped down from it

"It sounded like you guys could use some help, so I came as quickly as I could." He replied

"So, are these men part of the Consortium?" Stoick asked

"The what?" Erwin asked

"I'll explain later." Reaper replied, "And Stoick…I'm afraid to say that much to my dismay, that yes these men _were_ Consortium."

"What the hell is the Consortium?!" Erwin asked

"I'll explain it to you later Erwin." Reaper replied, "But for now I want these bagged up and gotten out of here because the press arrives."

"And why's that?" Stoick asked

"Because the Consortium is the type of organization whose just by their very existences cause common people to fear for their lives which is exactly what the Consortium wants them to do." Reaper replied, "People who are afraid are less likely to fight back when the shooting starts."

Stoick nodded

"I understand, but what about the Coalition?" He said

"I'll break the news to them when we get back to Cairo for the conferences." Reaper replied, "But for now let's get everything here back under control."

 **Somewhere in the Tatra Mountains; Viking Verse**

 **Consortium Command Base; Former Gene Corp Facility**

 **0823 Hours**

General Fisher arrived in tactical center where the commander of the Death Hands was waiting for him

"I gave you orders to not engage Reaper!" He shouted

"Well he didn't give me a choice and then Calvin Karlson showed up with his squad!" The Commander replied

"And from what I understand you also sent some of your men to try to capture the Karlson boy from which they didn't return!" Fisher said, "What the hell were you thinking?! We can't just blindly throw our manpower around like we did during the Clan Wars!"

"So, I was just supposed to let him get away then?!" The Commander asked

"Yes, because his capture wasn't your mission and now most of your men lay dead in APMSF hands, giving Reaper the proof he needs to prove to himself and the Coalition that we're around!" Fisher replied

"Good! Because I'm tired of tip toeing around all the time!" The Commander said

"That tip toeing is what is keeping us alive!" Fisher replied, "Now we're going have to be even more cautious in our future operations!"

"So, what's the Council saying?" The Commander asked

"They're not please that's for sure, _but_ you're lucky we still require your skillset otherwise you'd be sharing the same fate as Agent I." Fisher replied, "But you're being sidelined until we can acquire more commandos to replace the ones you lost!"

"Sidelined?! But you just said you need my skills!" The Commander said

" Your skills are worthless without your commandos commander!" Fisher replied, "You're also lucky that Agent Novak hasn't been informed of your actions!"

"You make it sound like I just compromised the whole damn operation!" The Commander said

"You may have now that Reaper and the Coalition are onto us!" Fisher replied, "We'll be lucky if they don't start raining nukes on us!"

"They don't got the stomach for that stuff anymore." The Commander said

"Don't push our luck Commander." Fisher replied, "Dismissed."

 **Cairo, Egyptian Sector, American North Africa; Coalition Verse**

 **Coalition Cairo Headquarters**

 **September 24** **th** **, 2246/2011; 0623 Hours**

Reaper was standing before the Coalition Leaders in a secured room in the basement

"I apologize for the suddenness of my request for you to assembly this early in the day, but I'm afraid I have a grave situation to report to you on a secured channel." He said to the Coalition leaders after they sat down in their respective seats

"Does this have to do with last night's attack on Fort Conrad?" Paxton asked him

"I'm afraid it does Mr. President." He replied, "As you have probably heard along with the CLF, the garrison at Fort Conrad was also engaged by individuals bearing powered armor and pulse rifles who I immediately pursued upon my arrival at the fort after their attack was repealed."

"Who were they?" Arthur Rusnak asked

"I'm afraid we identified them as Consortium Death Head Commandos, a force that we long thought to be extinct." Reaper replied causing a collective gasp among the Coalition leaders

"Are you implying that the Consortium has somehow returned General?! Despite your efforts during the Clan Wars to exterminate it?!" Alberta Linto asked

"Yes, Prime Minister, I'm afraid that is exactly what I'm implying." Reaper replied, "The folders on the table in front of you contain full reports from our engagement with these men as well as photos of their equipment which does hear washed out Consortium insignias."

Some of the Coalition Leaders took up the folders to read the reports

"For now, there are still a lot of unknowns about this…unexpected and personally mind boggling development." Reaper said, "But judging by the tactics and extreme caution shown by the Death Heads we engaged in Kansas, I can guess that the Consortium is currently in an extremely weakened state forcing them to conserve their manpower and resources which is why they have concealed their continued existence until last night."

"But how did they remain under our radar for so long?!" The Israeli President exclaimed

"I truly don't know and as I said there are still a lot of unknowns and that is one of them." Reaper said, "But I have no doubt that their leaders, whoever they are, main intentions are to build the Consortium back to its former strength before they start engaging us in the open."

"And I also assume they're the reason why the East Romans suddenly came up with all the tech they have now?" Rusnak asked

"I believe so." Reaper replied, "But we're not certain, as far as we know they could be trying to throw us off while they build their strength up somewhere else."

"This is an absolutely horrifying new development General…it's almost too difficult for me to take in." Alberta said, "With the War in the Viking Verse how are we supposed to respond to this?"

"Well as I said, the Consortium must currently be in a weakened state, so the best course of action is to keep them weak until we can find out who their leaders are and take them out before they can carry out their plans." Reaper replied

"General it's kind of difficult to keep the Consortium down if we don't know where they are or what their plans even are!" Rusnak asked

"Well they no doubly have some sort of presence in the East Roman Empire, so I guess that will be the best place to start looking." Reaper replied

"The East Roman Empire is still an extremely large piece of real estate, so there's no telling where they could be." Rusnak said, "But yes you're right, it is still the best place to start looking for the Consortium."

"But if we defeat the East Roman Empire without discovering who the Consortium's new leaders and they escape they'll just regroup somewhere else and start over." The South African Prime Minister said, "We need to make tracking the Consortium down our first and upmost priority!"

"I think our best military option is to keep hitting the East Roman Empire because if we damage the East Romans' economy enough it will hurt the Consortium as well since they're likely leeching resources from the Romans to build an army with." Paxton replied, "And from what I understand our Isotxian allies are planning to scale up their strategic bombing campaign."

"Going a little bit off subject here, but I believe the Isotxians might be planning an intervention in North Africa." Reaper said

"What does North Africa have to do with this?" Rusnak asked

"Well it's going to be part of the East Roman Empire if something _doesn_ 't happen down here which will help the Consortium by giving them more territory to leech resources from, but having a direct Isotxian presence in North Africa will stop that from happening." Reaper replied

"You bring up a good point general, we must deny the Consortium all of the resources they need to build a new army and denying the East Romans a secured North Africa will defiantly help do that, it'll also put the Persian Gulf oil fields and refineries within the Isotxians' reach and the Consortium no doubly still relies on oil as fuel." Paxton replied, "But do how you know this?"

"Because some of my Viking friends have big ears and big mouths because one of them asked my son-in-law about a meeting he, his siblings, and Air Admiral Holland had with their prime minister and Tullus when we were about to have dinner." Reaper said

"Why would the Isotxians not tell us about this?" Rusnak asked

"They probably wanted to secure the West Romans' support of course and they were likely planning on announcing at the conferences later today." The Israeli Prime Minister replied

"Do we at least know exactly what the Isotxians' plans are for this intervention?" Alberta asked

"No, I just suspect that an African Intervention is what they discussed with Tullus." Reaper replied

"It's the only thing they could've discussed." Paxton said, "But none of the less we need to keep a better ear on the Isotxians because they're developing a real nasty habit of planning major operations without any input from us as with the recent invasion of Scandinavia."

"Well the Isotxians are also used to fighting without allies at their side, so there's that too." Reaper replied, "But back to the Consortium, we should also consider the possibly they might try hit Ford Conrad or Berk again."

"Agreed." Rusnak said, "We might want to consider stationing Task Force Therian or Task Force Nautilus at different locations so an attack on Berk can't knock both out of action in one strike."

"Me, my son, and General Henderson actually discussed that possibility yesterday as well as capturing a functioning example of one of those portal devices so we can reverse engineer them and use them to contact both the bases together as well as to our world." Reaper replied

"Getting our hands on that tech might not be a bad idea either." Rusnak said, "But do we know where they are manufacturing those devices?"

"We _think_ we might have a lock on a facility that _could_ be where the East Romans are manufacturing theirs'." Reaper replied

"Then check it out as soon as you get back to Berk while we begin trying to find a location for the new base so we can start construction." Paxton said

Reaper nodded

"Do we know if Drago is involved with the Consortium?" The Israeli President asked

"We don't know." Reaper replied, "But eliminating the Consortium must be one of our top priorities along with winning the war in the Viking Verse."

All the Coalition Leaders nodded in agreement

"Another subject I feel we should discuss is finding a way to prevent both Drago and Marcus from making any further use of those canisters." Rusnak said

"Well we _could_ start considering them WMDs so that why we can use the threat of nuclear retaliation to try to deter them from using them." Reaper replied, "Like how Bush Sr. threatened to use nukes on Iraq if they used chemical weapons during Desert Storm."

"I don't think Marcus and Drago will fall for that unless we deploy nuclear weapons in the Viking Verse first." Alberta said, "Something which I have been opposed to in the past as we risk having those weapons stolen."

"Well most nuclear warheads will be worthless without the launch codes to arm them Prime Minister." Reaper replied

"Yes, but the radioactive material inside them could still be used to make a dirty bomb however." Rusnak said, "But we need a way to deter Drago and Marcus from making any further use of those canisters as well as any chemical or biological weapons and looming the threat of a nuclear strike over their heads might be the only way to do it."

"I'm still not comfortable with the idea of sending nukes to the Viking Verse unless we can guarantee that they can't be stolen." Alberta said, "Plus the canisters, while they're horrible weapons, don't really kill people, just turn them into dragons."

"Well I'm not saying we drop a nuke on Constantinople or Holmia, but we use small tactical nukes on military bases and positions, mainly those used to launch or even produce the canisters." Reaper replied, "A nuclear strike on a civilian target would be complete overkill."

"But it could deal a serious blow to East Roman morale when they see one of their major cities go up like Hiroshima." Rusnak said, "But it should defiantly remain a last resort."

"But it would also hurt _our_ peoples' morale as well, there is a reason why nuclear weapons haven't been used since the Clan Wars." Paxton replied

"Well that's because there haven't been any major wars in our world since World War III and the only reason nukes weren't during that was because we have a massive system of orbital weapons controlled by your people that will blow anything with a nuclear warhead out of the sky before it can even breakthrough the atmosphere and I also recall there was some discussion about the use of tactical nukes during Operation Bodyguard." Rusnak said

"Which is why Operation Bodyguard was terminated." Reaper replied, "But we're talking about using nukes to deter two tyrants from using a new kind of WMD from terrorizing people and what if they were to somehow shell one of our major cities with these canisters? Imagine how much damage such an attack could inflict onto the global economy!"

"We see your point General." Alberta said, "And I'm afraid a nuclear deterrent could be the only thing that would stop at least Marcus from making any further use of the canisters or his chemical weapons."

"Are we even sure that Drago has the means to produce the canisters? Rusnak asked, "He could just be using stock left behind by Gene Corp."

"Does it matter if he can?" Reaper asked

"All in favor of using nuclear deterrence to stop the use of the AIU canisters raise your hands." Paxton said as he, Rusnak, a reluctant Alberta, the Israeli President, and the other nuclear-armed Coalition nations rose their hands

"All not in favor raise your hands now." Paxton said and no one raised their hands, "Then it's decided, we'll be deploying nukes to the Viking Verse."

"Reaper do you have anything else you wish to discuss that can't wait until the conferences?"

"No." Reaper replied

"Alright then, let's go get some sleep so we won't look ragged as hell for the cameras later." Paxton said


	25. Chapter 24

"…" – Regular Speech

="…"= - Inside Head

{"…"} – Dragonese

["…"] – Translation Collar

*"…"* - Telepathic Speech

#"…"# - Radio/Telephone/PA System Speech

"…" Other Language(Russian, German, French, and ETC)

~"…"~ - Whisper

If you see a mixture of two or more of the above, that means they're using them all at once

Chapter Twenty-Four: Battle Plans

 **Cairo, Egyptian Sector, American North Africa; Coalition Verse**

 **Coalition Headquarters**

 **September 24** **th** **, 2246/2011 – 1204 Hours**

Barnes, Erwin, Harrison, Holland, Jayden, Julie, Manfred, Reaper, Stoick, Spiros, and Valka were all sitting at a table with General Conrad as the Coalition and Allied leaders including Ake and Tullus took their seats at the bigger table in the front of the room while collection of news crews and reporters from various media outlets across the Coalition, WHF, and Isotx Verses were in the back room with cameras trained on the gathered leaders

~"I have never seen so many cameras in one place in my life."~ Holland said as he looked at the press

~"Well you better get used to it."~ Reaper replied

"Is there something you two wish to share?" Rusnak asked Holland and Reaper

"No sir we I just telling the Admiral here he's going have to get used to having so many cameras around him." Reaper replied as Barnes poured hot coffee from the thermostat he had into a cup before drinking it to keep himself awake

"Is everybody here?" Paxton asked APMSF Civil Security Officer

"Everybody is accounted for." The Officer replied after going through a list of the people who were attending the conference

"Alright then, let's begin." Paxton said, "Starting with the new threat posed by the emergent East Roman Air Navy."

"Our Air Navy has gained full control of the situation in Southern Europe, but it has come at a cost as our operations in Northern Europe have been stalled by the deployment of so many of our airships to counter the East Roman attack." Prime Minister Vincent said

"And we won't be able to continue our major operations without the Americans' airships which are completely defenseless against other airships, a situation that we previously thought we would never face." The Israeli President replied, "We're going have to rethink our entire strategy on mainland Europe until the Americans can put out new airships capable of defending themselves."

"Our Air Navy is willing to provide escorts for the Americans' airships, but this will take time as we're going have to pull more airships from deployments in our world to keep their operational availability high." Vincent said, "We are also willing to supply your forces with anti-airship weaponry to help defend your positions in Southern Europe from further East Roman offensives."

"That will be greatly appreciated Prime Minister." Alberta said

"And what will this mean for the liberation of my people from the iron fist of Drago Bludvist?" Ake asked

"Our operations on mainland Scandinavia have been stalled for the foreseeable future by the weather and intense fighting in the mountains, my strategists believe we won't be able to breakout from the current frontline until Spring." Vincent replied, "But the frontline has been stabilized, so there is no threat of a counter-attack pushing us back to the sea."

"Then if it isn't too much to ask, I also like for my new government to receive assistance in raising an army to help liberate our homeland." Ake said

"And what exactly do you want then?" Paxton asked

"I want anything you could give us to have a chance against Drago Bludvist!" Ake replied, "If we let your forces handle the liberation of our people alone it will make my government look weak and incapable of handling a nation!"

"And how will we be sure if you and your people won't turn any weapons we give you against us?" Rusnak asked

"We won't, we just want our nation back, not more war!" Ake replied, "What can you give me?!"

"Our banks can provide you with a blank loan to purchase whatever you need while our militaries can provide advisers for training." Alberta said

"That will be good enough." Ake replied, "But will we be expected to repay this 'loan'?"

"Of course, but not all at once, but in small payments overtime." Paxton said, "The rate however is between you and the banks."

Ake nodded

"And what will happen after Drago is gone, will your forces remain in Scandinavia?" He asked

"Most of them will withdraw after the major fighting is over, but a few will remain to protect the contractors and aid workers who will be helping your people rebuild." Alberta replied

"How much is a _few_?" Ake asked

"Well if your people can provide the contractors and workers with sufficient protection, we won't need our troops there at all." Rusnak said

"I'm really starting to get the feeling you don't trust us Ake." Paxton replied

"Your damn right I don't trust ye! My people have spent the last few years under the occupation of foreigners and we don't want to exchange the current foreigner for another!" Ake said, "I want the sovereignty of my people guaranteed!"

"Ake, we are not here to conquer you and your people, we want to help them as much as you do, but we need you to trust us!" Rusnak replied

"You want my trust?! As soon as this war ends I want all your forces withdrawn from Scandinavia except for the contractors and aid workers and I will guarantee their protection!" Ake said

"Since you insist on it, our forces will withdraw immediately after the end of all hostilities." Vincent replied

"Can we move onto the next subject now if we're done?" Rusnak asked as Ake sat down

"Alright, what's next to discuss?" Paxton asked

"I think we should discuss our earlier decision to use nuclear weapons to deter further use of the canisters and chemicals by Drago and the East Romans." Alberta said

"Nuclear weapons?!" Tullus exclaimed

"Only against military targets in the event of a chemical, biological, or canister attack." Reaper replied

"And what exactly do you define as a 'military target' if I may ask General Reaper?" Tullus asked

"Airfields, artillery batteries, and bases involved in the production or use of chemical, biological, or nanite attacks." Reaper replied

"What is a nuclear weapon?" Ake asked

"A weapon that we don't want used in our world that's what." Tullus replied

"A nuclear weapon sometimes referred to as a 'nuke' or 'atomic bomb' is an explosive device that uses nuclear reactions to release vast quantities of destructive force. The bigger ones can incinerate a city, but the ones we're talking about using are smaller tactical devices that are more suited to knocking out targets on a battlefield." Reaper said, "However these weapons also release something we call radioactive fallout when they're detonated, which has horrible effects on anybody and anything living in a large radius around ground zero including cancer, birth defects, and other medical conditions which in most cases fatal as well rendering the area almost completely uninhabitable for thousands of years and if enough of these weapons are used worldwide they can cause what we refer to as a 'nuclear winter' where global temperatures drop causing famine and mass extinctions across the world and even the end of civilization as we know it."

"And you want to use these weapons in our world?!" Ake asked

"No, we wish to use the threat of using them to deter the East Romans and Drago from using those canisters as well as any biological or chemical weapons they may have." Rusnak replied, "And as Reaper said it's only going to be small-scale devices only capable of knocking out tactical targets like airfields, launchers, and bases and create less fallout although it is concentrated in a much smaller area."

"I still don't want those weapons placed anywhere near my people!" Tullus said

"Would you rather have Marcus unleash a lab-grown plague on your people without anyway to retaliate instead then?" Reaper asked

"No…but…but, there has to be another way!" Tullus replied, "What about the Shockwave cannon, can't you just put one in orbit over our world and use it to deter him and Drago?!"

"The Shockwave Cannon requires specialized facilities to launch it into orbit, which your world currently doesn't have." Reaper said, "And do you even know how expensive a Shockwave Cannon is to build and deploy?"

"No…" Tullus said

"Then that resolves that." Reaper replied, "They're horrible weapons, but just their sheer existence is enough to scare people like Marcus from using things like Sarin Gas and smallpox, we call this effect deterrence."

"The use of these weapons will only be a last resort your highness." Paxton said

"If they stop Drago from using anymore of those canisters against my people, I'm all for it, although hesitantly." Ake replied while Tullus collapsed into his seat

="What do you know? A Roman who actually has a heart, I almost feel sorry for him."= Ake thought as he watched Tullus as he and the other leaders voted to deploy the nuclear weapons while Tullus abstained

"Moving on." Paxton said, "What's next?"

"I'd like to say something." Vincent said as Tullus straightened himself in his seat while Vincent stood up

"Before I begin, can we please dismiss the press from the room?" He asked and Reaper nodded before ordering the APMSF Civil Security Officer to have his men to remove the reporters and camera crews from the room and after they were done and had closed the doors, Vincent continued

"After the events of the past few days, me and my chief strategists have realized that Marcus has too much resources and manpower to spare and that is something we wish to see fixed and we have come to agreement that the best solution to this problem is to open up a third front against Marcus' forces and there is only one choice for such a front."

"North Africa?" Rusnak asked

"You are correct Mr. Rusnak." Vincent replied, "We have admittedly done our best to ignore North Africa and the problems facing the West Roman forces who are already there which includes incompetent leadership and strategic neglect and for that reason we have decided to send a expeditionary force led by General Schnitter and Admiral Holland to the region to stabilize the situation until we can send a larger force, which is already being assembled as we speak, but before we do I would like to secure the support of this council."

"And what do the West Romans have to say about?" Paxton asked as everybody looked at Tullus

"Me and the Prime Minister discussed this earlier in a private meeting aboard the _Jonah_ and I have given them my blessing." He said

"And what about Vibianus?" Alberta asked

"He will be removed from his position as soon as we arrive and I will be taking command of his forces." Erwin replied, "My forces will be the first to arrive in North Africa, Admiral Holland will arrive later once we have stabilized the situation."

"The state of Israel is more than willing to provide forces for this expedition." The Israeli President said

"It'll take time, but I think we can find some forces to contribute on our end." Alberta said after a quiet discussion with Paxton and Rusnak, "When do you plan on launching this operation?"

"Well as the situation in North Africa is rapidly deteriorating we're going have to go in there sooner rather than later, even if we're not ready to." Erwin replied, "But we're hoping that the East Romans won't be expecting us and so they won't be prepared."

"We could try to slow down the East Romans' advances with airstrikes to give you more time to prepare, but that could also remove the element of surprise from your arrival." Rusnak said

"I think by now my men are used to be suddenly and rapidly deployed." Erwin replied, "My only real concern is getting them and myself ready for desert warfare."

"Well experience is the best teacher, but also the harshest as she gives the test first and the lesson after" Reaper said

"I know because experience has been my mentor for almost the entirety of my career." Erwin replied

"You have proven yourself to be quite adaptable General Schnitter, I think you'll have nothing to worry about." Paxton said, "On the other hand though, once Marcus realizes that we're dedicated to the North African front, he will deploy better equipped and trained forces to fight you."

"And that's what we're counting on." Holland replied, "The whole point of expanding the North African front is to tie down more of Marcus' forces and resources so he has less to dedicate and building more of his airships."

"Speaking of which I think it's time we move onto that subject, what are we going to do about the East Roman Air Navy?" Rusnak asked

"It's simple, we locate and cripple Marcus' capability to keep producing more airships and prevent him from building bigger and better airships." Vincent replied

"You the Isotxians are the most experienced in this matter and Marcus has realized this has he has based these airships off your designs." Tullus said

"But they still lack the experience we have, that was obvious with the airships my fleet engaged at the Barbaric Archipelago as their tactics were extremely sloppy and their crew training was lacking." Holland said, "But time will fix that."

"But moving back to crippling their production, airships require a lot of manpower and resources along with specialized infrastructure to build which is too much to keep too well hidden." Vincent said, "So I'm guessing that the facilities where they are building their airships are in an extremely remote region of the East Roman Empire where we have no eyes or ears watch or listening to them."

"Well there's a lot of extremely remote regions of the East Roman Empire, so that doesn't narrow it down by a whole lot." Reaper replied

"But this is region is also going have to be connected to the rest of their empire as they'll need to be able to transport materials and manpower to this facility and most likely a rail line." Vincent said

"Before the war started, my brother did order construction of a railway to the Urals to use as a supply line for his planned conquests of the lands beyond them although I don't know far it got before this war." Tullus replied

"That's the best possible lead we've had so far." Reaper said

"Well except I wasn't finished as Marcus also started construction of a second railway that would connect Constantinople to the Far Eastern border of the Sassanid Kingdom which he also planned to use to support his future conquests in Far East and construction of that line managed to reach Babylon just before the outbreak of the war." Tullus said

"So, that limits the possible location to Russia and the Middle-East." Reaper replied, "But still a better lead than nothing."

"Well the one supporting an airship construction yard is going to be the one with the most traffic." Vincent said

"The line going to Babylon is likely to be used frequently by trains carrying oil from the oil fields Marcus has there to the oil refineries he has in Europe, so that line is going to be fairly busy and I doubt Marcus is going want to clog up a line carrying the fuel his army needs to keep running or at least that's what he wanting us to think." The Israeli President replied

"No matter, we will scour both lines for any signs of these facilities." Reaper said

"Speaking of airships, how do you plan on protecting the Archipelago from further attacks?" Stoick asked

"Our Air Navy will station a fleet in your archipelago to protect it from any future East Roman attacks as well as placing anti-airship guns on your islands as a second line of defense." Vincent replied

Stoick nodded

"We will also be putting more funding and resources into our efforts to expand our airship fleet." Paxton said, "In fact two days ago I was allowed a 'sneak peek' at one of our upcoming new airships."

"A sneak peek isn't good enough President, we need it on the field." Vincent replied

"Full construction on the lead ship has already started, completion is expected by the end of the year at the most." Paxton said

"So, in the meantime our Air Navy will be the bearing the brunt of the work." Vincent said

"Okay time to move on, we've spent too much time on this subject." Paxton said, "What's next?"

"What of the Dragon Eye?" Valka asked

"The Dragon Eye is continuing to reveal more of its secrets to my men including a highly-detailed map of most of Drago's dragon trapping and hunting operations across the Baltic." Reaper replied

"I already plan on taking full advantage of that intel." Jayden said

"And if I have heard correctly, most of these operations are based out at sea?" Vincent asked

"Indeed so Mr. Prime Minister." Jayden replied

"And before you ask, we are more than willing to share any information we acquire from the Dragon Eye with Isotxian Military Intelligence." Reaper said

"I know a lot of individuals in our Navy will be particularly happy to receive anything you can give them." Vincent replied, "Particularly amongst the ranks of its submarine and commerce raiding divisions."

"Have you found anything regarding the location of Drago's Bewilderbeast?" Paxton asked

"I'm afraid not." Reaper replied, "But we believe we are getting closer to finding it."

"Good because the quicker we take that thing done, the better." Vincent said

"And will Calvin Karlson be ready when you do find it?" Rusnak asked

"Yes." Reaper replied, "Although I think we're extremely capable of taking it down without Calvin's help."

"You're worried about his safety, aren't you?" Paxton asked

"Of course I'm worried for his safety, he's my best friend's only son and he's been through quiet a lot over the course of this war which I'm sure you all now." Reaper replied, "The only thing we really actually need him for is to control the dragons after Drago's Bewilderbeast has been taken down, everything else however can be handled by military firepower."

"Calvin is our last resort for taking down Drago's Bewilderbeast, but his protection needs to be one of our top priorities, especially in the light of recent developments." Paxton said

Reaper nodded

"Calvin will be safe as long as he remains on Berk inside the walls of my sanctuary, but it wouldn't be right keeping him trapped inside those walls defiantly now that's he a father." Valka said

"We know this Mrs. Haddock, but with both our enemies coming after him we need to keep him out of harm's way and who knows what the consequences will be if he's captured!" Alberta replied, "Some of these dragon hunters and trappers are also proving themselves to far more resourceful than we've imagined, particularly Viggo Grimborn who has developed tactics specifically to counter our technological advantage over them and he even managed to get his brother out of the Isotxians' custody although with aid from what we've been told were Eastern Imperial special forces."

"Can any of you say you're really surprised by this? It was inevitable that our presence in this world would attract the Eastern Imperials' attention in one way or another, let's just be lucky the Imperials don't seem to be interested in full-scale intervention." Vincent said

"But what did these Imperials have to gain by freeing Viggo's brother?" Ake asked

"You don't sound too surprised that the Imperials are helping Drago Ake." Reaper replied

"We've known about the Isotxian-Imperial conflict ever since the Isotxians started aiding us and it was inevitable that the Isotxians' presence in this world would bring the Eastern Empire into the fold in one way or another." Ake said, "Although it is highly unfortunate for us that the Imperials have chosen Drago Bludvist to be their proxy."

"They're not using Drago as a proxy, all they want from Drago is weapons and technology that don't want us stealing from Drago and the only way to get their hands on that was by offering Drago aid and once they get all they want from him they'll leave him out to dry." Vincent replied

"But that did they have to gain from freeing Ryker Grimborn?" Ake asked

"Viggo is one of the few dragon hunters who regularly meets his dragon quotas as well as one of the richer ones which has no doubly earned him a comfy position in Drago's inner circle where he has likely learned of many projects that Drago is working on to try to win the war." Reaper replied, "So the Eastern Empire, who wants to get to those projects before the Isotxians do, is going to give Viggo want he wants in exchange for his knowledge of these projects and Viggo also likely knows that the chances of Drago winning the war are next to none so he's going to want somewhere to go where we can't find him."

"Do you think the Eastern Empire is aware of the Conversion Camps?" Paxton asked

"There's no way they can't be aware of them, we use them as propaganda to convince our people that the war in the Viking Verse is one worth fighting." Vincent replied, "But the Eastern Empire is likely hiding the truth from their people as if it gets out they're supporting somebody that turns hundreds of people into dragons every day the Imperials will be facing a major outcry from both their soldiers and people and since the existence of new our post-human division is now public they're likely going to try getting their hands on that technology and as well as dragon DNA which will once again send them in Viggo's direction."

"If that tank Drago deployed during the battle at Scott City was any indication of the quality of Imperial weaponry, attacking Viggo's operations will be a far more dangerous task that we ever imagined." Jayden said, "We might require additional assistance."

"We are more than willing to provide your task force with any assistance it requires." Vincent replied

"So, does this mean we're at war with the Eastern Empire as well?" Tullus asked

"Not exactly, we don't have solid evidence to prove that the Eastern Empire has a presence in Scandinavia even though it's obvious they're there." Reaper replied, "The Eastern Empire is actually playing their 'intervention' quite smart, they're wearing unmarked uniforms and avoiding engagements with non-Isotxian forces to avoid creating a potential flashpoint, but it's a dangerous game they're playing and a confrontation between us and the Eastern Empire is inevitable and the Eastern Empire is going to know this as well and likely has a contingency plan for a full-scale intervention when it happens."

"Then we might have to consider creating a contingency plan of our own so we don't get caught unprepared. Paxton said

"You don't already have one?" Vincent asked, "We've had one since almost the very beginning of our involvement."

"Well the Eastern Empire won't pose much of a threat unless it can bring its airships with it, so the first signs of it escalating its presence in the Viking Verse will likely be an attempt to steal one or more transition drives unless it somehow finds an alternative method of bringing in its' airships." Holland said

"There are no alternative methods to transitioning outside of creating a rift which so far the only way to create a rift is to build a dark energy reactor and let it go unstable enough to explode and a transition drive isn't just something you can plug into an airship and use, it requires a massive amount of energy that can only be generated by the most advanced and powerful nuclear reactors in our world and last time I checked nobody in your world hasn't even managed to build a basic nuclear reactor so I don't see how the Eastern Imperials will get much use from a stolen transition drive even if they got their hands on one." Rusnak replied

"Which is better than the alternative…which we have unfortunately achieved in our world." Emmonds said

"Could it be theoretically possible for a large enough portal device to be built for use by airships?" Holland asked

"Well…yes, but I think we'd notice something that big being built in Scandinavia well in advance." Rusnak replied

"Speaking of transition drives, it is possible that Drago and the East Romans could be trying to develop and build their own transition drives and even possibly ones that require less power to function which they will use to launch potentially devastating attacks on our worlds." Reaper said, "And if Drago is developing them, it is very possible that the Eastern Empire will get hands on them."

"That is indeed a very possible scenario General." Holland replied, "Our enemies know they are weaker than us, so they will not hesitate to resort to such large scale underhanded tactics and a few well-placed strikes at our most valued economic centers will be more than enough to bring any of us to our knees."

"This war is a complex mess." Barnes said

"That it is and the sooner it ends the better." Stoick replied

"I know a lot of you are frustrated with how long this war is lasting, but you have to remember this is the first war of this scale to occur since World War III which was over a hundred years ago, and along with the fact this is the first war of its kind being fought by numerous powers from other dimensions." Paxton said

"And what are you going to do about the refugees the war is creating?" Tullus asked, "I understand there's quite of few of them who wish to stay in this world despite the wishes of some of your people to send them back."

"Well can you blame them for realizing they can have a much better life living here than the ones they were eking out in your world?" Jayden asked

"I agree with General Henderson, we can't force the people who want to stay to go back so you're going have to convince them to come back yourselves." Reaper replied, "And the best way to do that is to improve your standards of living to be equal to what they can have here."

"You talk like that's easy, it took decades for my people just to reach where they are today!" Tullus said

" _Your_ people?! Most of what your people have 'achieved' was done on the backs of hundreds of slave workers including many of my people!" Ake shouted while Tullus sunk back in his chair

~"Not the best choice of words."~ Valka said

"Despite that outburst, I have to agree with the Roman, it will take decades for my people to reach the same standards of living achieved by yours without assistance." Ake said

"Plans are already in place to provide your people and everybody else's with whatever help they need to rebuild and improve your societies." Alberta said, "But we can't put those plans in full motion until hostilities are concluded."

"I don't think our peoples can wait that long." Tullus replied

"I think it's time for a recess." Rusnak said

"I agree, I think the AC in here isn't working very well." Paxton said

"AC?" Ake asked

"Air conditioning." Stoick replied,

"Air conditioning?" Ake asked as the other Coalition leaders got up from their seats while Barnes, Jayden, and the others did the same and walked into the other room

"These conferences are always such a drag…" Barnes said as he collapsed onto a chair while Reaper filled a small paper cup with water from cooler

"They are, but they're necessary to maintain the Coalition and as well as the alliance." He said

"So, what about the Consortium?" Stoick asked Reaper

"We still don't know much about the extent of their presence, but I suspect they're in an extremely weak state which is why they've been maintaining a low profile and using the East Romans as a proxy." He replied, "So I doubt the chances of us running into them during any of our 'normal' operations will be very high, but if we do we're going to need to be prepared for them."

"And how do we go about doing that?" Barnes asked

"The Consortium is likely using weapons and equipment they managed to save from the Clan Wars, so the same tactics we used against them back then will likely still work." Reaper replied, "But I can't be for sure as the only thing we've seen are Death Heads."

"What kind of equipment did the Consortium have?" Jayden asked

"Almost the same stuff we have except worse in some cases and better in others." Reaper replied

"That's…informative." Erwin said and Reaper sighed

"Energy weapons, hover tanks, and railguns." He said, "But they kept most of their best equipment reserved for their elite forces while everybody else more conventional weaponry."

"Hover tanks?!" Stoick asked

"The XHT-52, sacrificing armor for speed and maneuverability. They mainly used it as a reconnaissance vehicle or to harass armor formations during the Clan Wars, which it was extremely good at, but it did have a lot of flaws." Reaper replied

"Like what?" Manfred asked

"The XHT-52, at least initially was only armed with a 90mm gun which was completely inadequate at all but point-blank ranges although they later fitted some of them with 120mms toward the end of the war and secondly, they were absolutely horrible in urban environments where their speed and maneuverability was hampered and they were vulnerable to attacks by shoulder-launched missile and rocket launchers, hell you could even penetrate some parts of it with a .50 cal at close range." Reaper replied

"It sounds like an extremely situational vehicle." Erwin said

"They were, which is why they only built fifty of them and those were all destroyed or lost by the time the war ended…or at least as far as we know." Reaper replied

"What about the ones with the 120mms?" Manfred asked

"They were all destroyed during the Sinai Offensive." Reaper replied, "But one of them was fixed up and put on display in the Smithsonian, which is the only surviving example of a XHT-52 that we know of."

"Was that their only tank?" Erwin asked

"No, their main tank for most of the war was the MBT-43 which was a more conventional design." Reaper replied, "But by the mid-stages they came out with the MBT-54 which was an improved version armed with a 140mm gun and at the end of the war they came out with the MBT-58, although they only built ten of those and only three of those saw combat while the rest were captured and scrapped."

"That you know of." Stoick said

"Yeah…" Reaper replied, "But the only threat will be the MBT-58 as its 155mm gun was one of the first tank guns to utilize electrothermal-chemical technology, which greatly enhanced its penetration capabilities to well within what is now considered contemporary standards."

"Electrothermal _what_?" Valka asked

"Long definition short, it makes shells fired by that gun hit much harder than they would with a conventional gun." Reaper replied, "All modern tank guns now utilize the same technology."

"While they just bounce off our tanks…nine out of ten times." Erwin said, "Does that mean my tanks, have it?"

"Yes, with the only exceptions being your Yardens as they're too small to handle the additional tech that had to be added for it to work which is why they fitted the ATGMs to them to make up for it." Reaper replied, "But those things aren't even tank killers anyway."

"They're designed for recon and infantry support although they can penetrate the rear armor of a T-95, not so sure about the Testudos though." Erwin said, "Speaking of the Testudos are they based off a Consortium design?"

"The Testudo looks like a cross between the MBT-43,54, and 58 so I think it's probably a design that the Consortium cobbled together from a bunch of spare and leftover parts they had laying around so they had something to give to the Marcus to get him to accept their aid." Reaper replied

"Well for a supposedly 'cobbled' design, the Testudo seems to work fairly well from what we've seen of it so far." Jayden said

"Actually, I've read a few intelligence reports saying that our forces in Southern Europe were reporting that a few of the Testudos they've been encountering were breaking down due to problems with their engines." Julie replied, "But that could also be due to undertrained crews just as much as flaws with the engines."

"Could also just be teething problems as well, but I'm inclined to agree with Reaper." Erwin said, "The Testudo appeared too suddenly from thin air with little to no warning, there is no way the Romans came up with an indigenous design as advanced as the Testudo on their own, defiantly a design that is no way like any of the tanks they've used in the past. All evidence is pointing that this 'Consortium' is indeed supporting the East Roman war machine by providing them with advanced military technology and it's only going to get worst from here."

"You're right, it's only going to get worst from here which is why we need to act quickly." Reaper replied, "But the problem is that the Consortium is now an enemy that works in the shadows and will take every measure they can to keep their operations hidden from our eyes and ears, making it difficult to act against them directly."

"Then how do we hurt them?" Stoick asked

"The hard way, we uncover their operations one by one and take them out." Reaper replied, "There's also an easier way, but it requires the destruction of the East Roman Empire and its war machine which is why I'm suggesting you all focus on your original mission while me and Catherine take care of the Consortium."

"But what if you need help?" Valka asked

"We have your numbers, so we'll call when we need help." Reaper replied, "But me and Catherine won't be able to participate in normal operations as often."

"What about your men?" Stoick asked, "Their presence has been essential in many of our victories."

"The 2nd Legion will be taking over for the 1st Legion, although the Karlsons will be staying as Charles as told me that he and Tesla wishes to stay to protect Calvin and Sheva if anybody tries to attack Berk again including the Consortium." Reaper replied

"Adam has told me he and Katie will be doing the same for Emily and their sons." Barnes said, "I can't say I blame them for being scared because with Calvin being one of our biggest assets, both the Wenskies and the Karlsons are targets."

"It will be difficult for you to manage the 1st Legion without Karlson wouldn't it?" Valka asked Reaper

"Without Catherine yeah it would be, but to tell you the truth and this is _not_ to leave this room, but I'm starting think Karlson is wanting to retire after all this is over." He replied

"With everything he and his family has been through, I can understand why he would want to give it up." Barnes said

"What will his retirement mean for Calvin?" Valka asked

"That all depends on Calvin." Reaper replied, "But I'm not for sure if Karlson is actually going to retire, but I wouldn't be surprised if he does and he has been doing this for over two hundred years after all."

"And so have you." Barnes said

"Well I don't want to retire right now." Reaper replied, "But we're getting off subject…again."

"So you and Catherine are going to hunt the Consortium while we focus on winning the war?" Jayden asked

"That is what I am suggesting Jayden and as I said we'll call you if we find something we need help with." Reaper replied, "I don't want you guys to divide and waste your resources on wild goose chases."

"I think you're doing this because you think we can't handle the Consortium." Valka said

"I have no doubt you guys can handle the Consortium, I just don't want you getting sidetracked on hunting it while Marcus and Drago go on their merry ways of death and destruction." Reaper replied

"As much as we hate to admit it, he's right on this." Barnes said, "As dangerous as the Consortium is, we can't just let Drago and Marcus continue on their warpaths unopposed, defiantly now that we're going have to nukes in play."

"I'll be damned if I see nukes flying through the air in my lifetime." Jayden said

"Are we even sure this 'deterrence' will work against Drago and Marcus?" Stoick asked

"I hope so, I have nightmares of seeing those canisters falling upon our village." Valka said

"I doubt the Consortium will knowingly let Marcus cross the line as it'll risk having their assets being destroyed. Drago will likely be held back by Martin, who has already been struggling in maintaining the morale of his Blackwater forces which a nuclear strike of any size will destroy and without those forces, Drago's entire empire will come crashing down." Reaper replied

"I can't say I'm comfortable with using nuclear weapons in Scandinavia, there would be a lot of collateral damage if one was dropped on a military target near a population center." Jayden replied

"We're not using full-sized nukes, only tactical scale." Reaper said

"And what about the fallout?" Jayden asked

"This isn't the 1940s anymore, we have the technology to clean up nuclear fallout and neutralize radioactive isotopes in soil and water, although the process still does take a long time and is very expensive." Reaper replied, "But it is still preferred that nuclear weapons not be used at all."

"Is there any risk of these weapons being stolen?" Manfred asked

"They can try, but nukes are worthless without the arming and launch codes and the knowhow to arm them." Reaper replied, "If anybody does try to steal them, they're going to be after the radioactive materials inside to use them to make their own nukes."

"I hope these bombs are well-guarded then." Stoick said

"They will be." Reaper replied

"So how long is this recess going to last?" Stoick asked

"Probably an hour." Reaper replied

"Well one things for sure, we're going to have our work cut out for us when we get on track." Barnes said

"You said it." Jayden replied

"So, what's the plan for North Africa?" Barnes asked Erwin

"We'll be going in two waves, me and my corps will be the first wave along with some West Roman forces with the main objective being to remove Vibianus and stabilize the situation before the second wave, led by Admiral Holland and Spiros arrives and hits Tripoli while me and my forces push to link up with them and hopefully trap the main East Roman forces between us." He replied

"Wouldn't it be kind of risky going in without airship support?" Jayden asked

"I never said we'll be going in without airships, but we'll only bring enough to defend our position." Erwin replied, "We'll also be bringing plenty of anti-airships weapons with us as well."

"And how do you plan on removing Vibianus?" Reaper asked, "From what I've heard that man has no intention of giving up his command."

"The West Romans will handle that for us." Erwin replied

"Why do I got the feeling that Casca is involved somewhere in this?" Valka asked

"Who do you think Tullus is going to be sending to get rid of Vibianus?" Reaper replied, "Might as well put his skills to use if he's going to be on our side."

"Oh, trust me we're just as fond of him being involved as you all are." Erwin said, "But we're going to need all the help we can get down there as Africa is a big place with a lot of ground that can't be easily traversed on the ground."

"And for all purposes, North Africa is a perfect environment for hit and run tactics, something which us post-humans are really good at." Manfred said

"Hit and run tactics are good at all, but they're hardly a war-winning tactic on their own." Erwin replied, "But the true strength of the ISDF lies in the mechanized offensive, something which North Africa is also perfect for although our troops aren't used to fighting in desert environments, particularly ones as harsh as the North African desert."

"Well now will be a good time to get used to it." Reaper said

 **Kansas City, Kansas, United States**

Calvin and Echo Squad were patrolling an empty street with a APC and another squad as Abeodan and two other Isotxian post-humans walked with them

"So you're the one who let Ryker escape?" Calvin asked

{"We didn't _let_ him escape, he _got_ away from us."} Abeodan replied

"I know, just pulling your tail." Calvin said, "So what role do you have?"

{"Interpreter."} Abeodan replied, {"I'm efficient in every major language spoken in Isotx, the Empire, and as well as the Chanian Federation."}

"Every one of them?" Calvin asked

{"I strive to be the best at what I do."} Abeodan replied, {"But my best is Mandarin."}

"Why's that?" Calvin asked

{"His mother is Chinese."} One of the Other Isotxian Post-Humans replied

{"Step-mom."} Abeodan replied, {"I'm the only one in the entire unit asides from the Schnitters and Korensky's to have living relatives."

"How did your step-mom end up with your dad?" Calvin asked

{"Now that is a good question."} A Second Isotxian Post-Human asked, {"How did your dad end up with a Chinese woman? I'm guessing there's Chanians involved somewhere."}

{"You'd be correct."} Abeodan replied, {"My dad met her when the destroyer he used to serve on intercepted the Chanian slave ship she was being held on."}

"Shouldn't they have returned her to China?" Calvin asked

{"China is an ally of the Eastern Empire, so they couldn't."} Abeodan replied, {"But normally she would've ended up in a Internment Camp in till she was deemed safe to release, but an exception was made for her because she was pregnant at the time and so my dad took her in and ended up falling in love with her and got married after my brother was born so they wouldn't have to go to a camp."}

"Have they had any kids after that?" Calvin asked

{"Yes, my sister was born a year after they got married."} Abeodan replied

{"Ohhh is she single?"} A Third Isotxian Post-Human asked

{"Last time I checked, but I doubt she's interested in guys who has wings and breaths fire."} Abeodan replied

{"Well that's an easy problem to fix!"} The Third Post-Human said, {"Do you have a picture of her?"}

{"Yes, but I'm not going to show it to you."} Abeodan replied

{"Oh, come on Sarge, open up a little!"} The Second Post-Human said

{"The answer is now."} Abeodan replied

{"Awwww is the big brother protective of his baby sister?"} The First Post-Human said to Abeodan with a baby voice while Calvin smirked

"I really wish I knew what you guys were talking about sometimes." Katrina said

{"Can you at least give us a name?"} The Third Post-Human asked

{"If it makes you shut up, her name is An."} Abeodan replied

"So what do you think of your mom and brother and sister?" Calvin asked

{"I wouldn't be the person I am now without her."} Abeodan replied

{"What does your mom do for a living?"} The Second Post-human asked

{"She opened up a restaurant in the town we live in, very popular place, we've even had a few famous faces come in to eat there."} Abeodan said

"Where do you live?" Calvin asked

{"Centralia, a little bit south of Seattle."} Abeodan replied, {"My dad's family owns one of the largest sawmills in the area, so we're the richest family in town, which is mainly populated by people who work there and at the trainyard, which is where I worked because I found out I wasn't such a big fan of the lumber industry."}

"What do you do there?" Calvin asked

{"I operated a switcher locomotive, moved cars around and putting together consists for trains."} Abeodan replied, {"But I hope one day I'll get to drive a full locomotive."}

"You sound like a fan of trains." Calvin said

Abeodan nodded

{"I've always trains, I used to sit near a crossing outside of town and watch trains pass by."} He said, {"I also love the toy trains as well, ask my parents because I used to cover the living room with my tracks."}

"Well everyman needs a hobby I guess." Calvin said, "The airbase we used to live on isn't too far away from some railroad tracks and we always used to hear the trains going by, even when we couldn't see them."

{"What are the trains like in this world?"} Abeodan asked

"I can't really say much because I honestly didn't spend a whole a lot of time looking at them." Calvin replied, "But there was a time an old steam train stopped by in Scott City that we went to go see."

{"You guys still have running steam locomotives?"} Abeodan asked

"Yeah, I think we saw was restored, Frisco 1522 or something like that." Calvin replied, "Reaper was the one that took us because our parents left us with him while they were gone, he's apparently a big train fan himself."

"Oh, my god…Reaper is a fucking addict when it comes to trains." Hazel said to Calvin, "He would send special forces to save a historic locomotive if it was at risk of being destroyed during the Civil War!"

["Really?"] Abeodan asked

"Yeah really." Katrina said, "But to be fair, he also did the same to protect pieces of our history from being destroyed as well, defiantly in the later stages when the Republicans went completely ape shit and started burning everything so we couldn't have it and those locomotives are part of our history as well although he did defiantly prioritize them. It just goes to show you that Reaper isn't without his flaws."

"So do you Isotxians use steam locomotives?" Hazel asked

["Some of the smaller railroads do because they can't afford to switch to diesel or electric locomotives or just don't want to, but all the major railroads use diesel and or electric although some of them have steam or heritage programs that keep some of their older locomotives operational."] Abeodan replied

"Why are you talking about trains all sudden?" A Stormtrooper asked

"Because they can." Ronnie replied, "It ain't like anything is going on or going to happen."

{"So Abeodan, don't you got a girl back home?"} The Second Isotxian Post-Human asked

{"No."} Abeodan replied, {"I dated a few back in high school, but they all moved away or died in the war and I got called up before I could really start looking."}

{"Do you think getting into this unit has hurt your chances of finding one?"} The Fourth Post-Human asked

{"If it's hurt my chances of getting laid then it's hurt your chances as well because only a mother could love that face."} Abeodan replied

{"Ohhhh you got burned!"} The First Post-Human said

{"Shut up."} The Fourth Post-Human said, {"But fair enough, but I hear you and that one Monstrous Nightmare you were with on Zealand have been getting pretty close, care to share any details?"}

{"What is happening between me and her is a strictly personal matter."} Abeodan replied as Pentrov and Oili landed and joined the patrol

{"How are things going here?"} Pentrov asked Calvin

"Nothing, I think this sector is clear." He replied, "How have you been doing?"

{"The same as you."} Oili said

"Okay we really need to figure something out here, because it annoys the hell out of me not knowing what you guys are saying half the time." Katrina said

"Well you can always turn yourself into a dragon and get the ability to understand dragonese that way." Calvin replied

"Speaking truthfully sir, sometimes we feel we're just slowing you down when you're in dragon form because we weigh down greatly when we're riding on you and when we're on foot we can barely keep up with you when you fly." Don said, "And when you're in Bewilderbeast mode, all we can do is ride on your back and stop people from climbing on you and you being a dragon most of the time makes communication extremely difficult, even when you're wearing a translation collar."

["And also truthfully speaking, Calvin is the not the one you should be complaining to, it should be an engineer or Ward if you want to take the option Calvin offered."] Pentrov said

"Okay I'm all for improved cohesion in the squad, but I'm not sure if I'm willing to be turned into a dragon for it." Hazel said

["Well it's not that bad anymore since we can switch between forms now."] Pentrov replied, ["You could also just request a new squad leader."]

"I'm willing to give it a try." Katrina said, "I mean what's the worst that can happen?"

"We get captured and put under mind control." Hazel said, "And who knows what will happen after that?"

"I will not let that happen." Calvin replied, "It's up to you guys."

"Okay, Abeodan why did you become a dragon?" Hazel asked Abeodan

["Because I was dying a slow painful death when the G-men came and offered me?"] He replied

"In other words, you didn't want to die." Calvin said

["That's one way of putting it."] Abeodan said, ["At least not in the way I was going to."]

"How bad were you wounded?" Hazel asked

["90% percent of my body burned and all limbs and jaw blown off."] Abeodan replied, ["Very definition of hell on Earth, I would rather be like this than that any day."]

"Yeah except being like that makes people want to kill you even more, do you know that your hide is worth a large sum of money if somebody were to take it off you?" A Stormtrooper asked him

["They made us aware of what we were getting into."] Abeodan replied

["They had to offer you some kind of compensation to get you to accept that."] Pentrov said

["Yeah the possibility of retirement with full benefits after the war is over."] The First Post-Human said, ["Although they'll probably want some of us to stay to help train the other divisions they're wanting to do."]

"Okay are there any parts of your bodies that aren't worth anything when your dragons?" Hazel asked

["Absolutely none of them as I've seen."] Pentrov replied, ["We raided a Dragon Hunter market once and they had absolutely everything including dragon meat and stuffed baby dragons on sale."]

["Okay before I got turned into this for the first-time part of me would've admittedly found some of that stuff _cool_ as I was a deer hunter, but now that just sounds morbid as fuck."] The Third Isotxian Post-Human said, ["What did you do with all of it?"]

"Burned it." Calvin replied, "Problem is that destroying it only increases the demand for it, so another market has likely popped up in its place."

"Just like the old ivory market, that shit wiped out the original elephants and rhinos." Katrina said

["I've never seen an elephant, but I do know there is a black market for ivory back home as my dad used to tell stories about them intercepting Chanian smugglers with cargo holds full of elephant tusks and other contraband including silk, jade, etc."] Abeodan replied

["Why are jade and silk contraband?"] Oili asked, ["My mother had a beautiful silk dress that she bought from a trader from the Far-East as well as a jade necklace."]

["They're all from the Eastern Empire."] Abeodan replied, ["Although my dad managed to sneak a couple jade necklaces off from one of the ships he boarded for my mom and sister."]

"So you have banned anything from the Eastern Empire?" Calvin asked

["Yeah."] Abeodan replied, ["Although there are plenty of 'loopholes' you can go through to get it."]

"Like how?" Calvin asked

["Pulling them off Imperials."] The Third Isotxian Post-Human said, ["I have a friend who collects Imperial nesting dolls he finds."]

"Okay all this is making me not want to be turned into a dragon even more because I don't like the idea of being skinned, eaten, or stuffed." Hazel replied

["We won't let that happen."] Pentrov said, ["Why do you think we never leave our dead behind?"]

"Okay we all face danger every day in our lives because our work demands it, what makes any of that any different of what we face every day?" One of the Other Stormtroopers asked, "If I recall correctly Drago has also offered a bounty for our heads but you still go into combat against his guys."

"Well I doubt very many people follow through with that because there's a difference between beheading a human and skinning a dragon." Hazel said, "I mean no offense guys."

["None taken."] Pentrov replied

"It won't make it since if only a few of us does this." Ronnie said

"I'm on board with it." Don said

"If it makes communication easier I'll go through with it because I don't like being out of the loop in a conversation." Katrina replied and Hazel sighed

"Well if you guys are going through with it, I will too because somebody will have to put you guys back together when Ward and her Red Skrills aren't around." She said

"So, then you guys better go talk to Ward when we back to base." Calvin replied as a Mallard flew overhead

 **Cairo, Egyptian Sector, American North Africa**

 **Coalition Headquarters**

Barnes, Erwin, Harrison, Holland, Jayden, Julie, Manfred, Reaper, Stoick, Spiros, and Valka were back at their table as they watched the Coalition leaders discuss and debate various subjects

~"We're out of fucking coffee."~ Barnes said as he watched as the last drop of coffee fell out of the coffee put and into his cup

~"Don't worry I think they're finally about to finish up."~ Reaper replied before elbowing Erwin, who was almost asleep

~"What?"~ He said tiredly as he looked around before looking up at the gathered leaders, ~"Are they really still talking?"~

~"Yep…"~ Spiros said ~"Don't those people know we got a war to win?"~

~"Why are we even still here? Nothing they've talked about has involved us!"~ Valka said

~"Because we _have_ to be here."~ Reaper replied as Jayden rubbed his eyes and then looking at his watch

~"They've been at it for four hours now."~ He said

~"Has it really been that long? I need to get back to my chiefly duties!"~ Stoick said

~"Keep your voice low, you don't want to embarrass yourself on live TV do you?"~ Reaper asked as he motioned back to the press

Stoick grunted

~"I just want to be with Margaret right now."~ Erwin said, ~"What are they even up?"~

~"I believe they went shopping for swim suits so they can go to the beach."~ Reaper said

~"At least they're probably having more fun than we are right now because this is a fucking snore fest."~ Barnes replied

~"I don't think Fishlegs is a much of a swimming person."~ Valka said

~"He wasn't going with them, he was going to hit the library, probably to read up on the Consortium."~ Reaper replied

~"Is there books about them?"~ Stoick asked

~"Countless."~ Reaper replied, ~"They terrorized the world for almost three decades, so of course people are going to write about them."~

 **Beach**

Catherine, Margaret, Samantha, and Sheva were walking together on the beach while Earc and Niamh followed

"This time I've been on a beach in years." Margaret said, "At least one that we aren't defending or attack."

"We need to have an occasional change in pace." Samantha said, "I kind of wish Barnes was here though, I bet he's bored out of his mind right now."

"The conference should be over shortly so they might be joining us soon." Catherine replied, "Where did Hiccup and the others run off too?"

"Who knows? Let them have their fun." Samantha said, "We all need to keep our minds off what happened last night."

"Yeah…" Catherine replied, "It terrifies me that the Consortium has survived after everything Reaper did to destroy them in this world, they're almost fucking cockroaches."

"Must be hard for you Sam, didn't they fund the terrorist attacks that killed your biological and adopted parents?" Margaret asked

"They did…" Samantha replied, "I still remember both those attacks like they were yesterday and the fact that it happened to me _twice_ , I joined the APM because I wanted to kill as many of the bastards I could."

"My parents never talked about the Consortium." Sheva said, "I guess it's because we never brought them up."

"The Consortium is the source of a lot of painful memories for all us Sheva." Catherine said, "And they no doubly have every intention of giving us new ones."

"Not if I can help it." Samantha said, "Me and Barnes have worked too hard to get where we are and I'm not going to let the Consortium tear it all down without a fight!"

"Sam the Consortium is an enemy that operates from the shadows, you'll likely never see them coming if they do come for you." Catherine said

"Well I can try." Samantha replied

"I wonder what the Isotxians are going to do about them?" Margaret asked, "They barely even know what the Consortium is."

"Who knows Margaret." Catherine replied, "But the Isotxians have surprised everybody in what they can pull off, so maybe they can do the same with the Consortium?"

"I hope, I don't want to lose Erwin to them." Margaret said as Earc and Niamh caught up to them

"What are you guys talking about?" Earc asked

"Nothing." Catherine replied, "How are you doing Niamh?"

"Fine." She said

"You should probably be sitting down, there's a shack nearby where you can rent a chair from." Samantha said

"No really I'm fine." Niamh said, "I don't want to spend all my time sitting around."

"Suit yourself." Catherine replied, "I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to go for a swim as I didn't buy this swimsuit just to walk on the beach wearing it."

Catherine took off into the ocean

"You guys go on ahead, we're just going to keep walking." Earc said as he and Niamh continued

"Okay see you later!" Samantha said to them as Sheva and Margaret followed Catherine into the ocean while Samantha followed


	26. Chapter 25

"…" – Regular Speech

="…"= - Inside Head

{"…"} – Dragonese

["…"] – Translation Collar

*"…"* - Telepathic Speech

#"…"# - Radio/Telephone/PA System Speech

"…" Other Language(Russian, German, French, and ETC)

~"…"~ - Whisper

If you see a mixture of two or more of the above, that means they're using them all at once

Chapter Twenty-Five: A Night in Cairo

 **Cairo, Egyptian Sector, American North Africa; Coalition Verse**

 **Coalition Headquarters**

 **September 24** **th** **, 2246/2011 – 1643 Hours**

Barnes, Erwin, Harrison, Holland, Jayden, Julie, Manfred, Reaper, Stoick, Spiros, and Valka all walked out the back door of the Coalition Headquarters, avoiding the horde of reporters that had gathered at the front where the Coalition and Allied leaders were exiting

"Thank gods that is over!" Valka said

"I'm fucking hungry, let's find the others and go get something to eat." Erwin replied

"Didn't you eat before the conference start?" Reaper asked

"Yes…but that was several hours ago." Erwin replied

"I have to admit, I wouldn't mind putting something in my stomach either right now." Stoick said as Barnes pulled out his cellphone and called Samantha, who was with the others as they boarded a tram heading back into Cairo

#"Hey Barnes! We're getting on a tram heading back to the city, are the conferences over?"# Samantha asked

"Yeah they're over, have you guys ate?" Barnes replied

#"No we were waiting for you guys!"# Samantha responded, #"Want to meet at the hotel because I want to take a bath first before we go anywhere! But can you pick up Fishlegs at the library on you way there?"#

"We will, love you." Barnes said

"Love you!" Samantha replied before she hung up before Barnes put his phone away

"We're going to meet up at the hotel, but we need to pick up Fishlegs from the library on our way there." He said to the others

"We'll get Fishlegs, you all go ahead to the hotel." Stoick said

"Okay see you two there." Barnes replied before he and the others left to get their cars

"Are we really just going to stand on the sidelines while Reaper and Catherine take on the Consortium on their own?" Valka asked after they were gone

"No…we aren't." Stoick replied, "I'm not going to stand around and let these people, whoever they are, conquer the worlds whenever or not Reapers wants us to or not."

"Maybe we should wait to see what Fishlegs has found about them in the library before we make any brash decisions?" Valka asked, "Reaper seemed to know what he was talking about with the Consortium."

Stoick nodded

"Would be foolish of us to charge in against an enemy we know nothing about." He said, "Come on let's get to the library and find Fishlegs."

 **Cairo Public Library**

Fishlegs was surrounded by stacks of books about the Consortium as he read them and took notes when Stoick and Valka arrived

"Fishlegs?" Valka asked

"Oh hi Mrs. Haddock, are the conferences over already?" Fishlegs replied

"Yeah they ended several minutes ago." Stoick said, "What have you found out?"

"A lot." Fishlegs said as he closed his notebook, "But one thing is for sure, these are very evil people we're dealing with because there wasn't a single good thing I've read about the Consortium in any of the books I've read."

Stoick sighed

"We'll talk about it later, the others are going to meet us at the hotel, we're going to try eating out again and hope somebody doesn't try to kill us this time." He said

Fishlegs nodded and got out of his chair as a bunch of drones flew in and began to collect the books and return them to their proper sections as Fishlegs followed Stoick and Valka out of the Library and to the limonene waiting for them outside and after they got in, Fishlegs open his notebook back in and started reviewing his notes

"Anything useful in that?" Stoick asked

"Most of it is based on information from before or during the Clan Wars." Fishlegs replied, "But I did get a lot of notes about their leadership and goals, which were exactly what Reaper said they were, get rid of governments and put corporations into direct control. But they did a lot more than that."

"What do you mean?" Stoick asked as Fishlegs handed him his notebook

"Look for yourself chief." He replied, "I crammed as much as I could into there."

 **Hotel** – **Catherine and Reaper's Room**

 **Minutes Later**

Reaper was laying on one of the beds taking a nap as Catherine was taking a shower in the bathroom when Stoick busted in making Reaper jump up and pull out his gun

"Jesus Christ Stoick! You scared the shit out of me!" Reaper shouted

"Sorry…but I just finished reading this." Stoick replied as he held up Fishlegs' notebook

"Oh…I guess Fishlegs took a lot about the Consortium then?" Reaper asked

"Yes…he did." Stoick replied as he sat on the other bed across from Reaper, "I saw that you left out a lot of details of what the Consortium did."

"Would you have believed me if I had told you?" Reaper asked him

"Could've tried." He replied as he sat down on the opposite bed, "But why would anybody want _perpetual_ war?"

"War is profitable for some people and it's also a convenient way for corrupt leaders to distract their people so they don't notice their bullshit." Reaper said, "Ever heard of 1984?"

"As in the year?" Stoick asked

"No, it's a book that goes over this very well." Reaper replied, "In that book the world is controlled by three dictatorships who all use war to distract their people from their countries' problems, helping them stay in power."

"General my people can stay on the sidelines for this, we've been working too hard to help restore peace to this world just for this Consortium to burn it all down for personal gain!" Stoick said

"Stoick getting even more involved against the Consortium will only just make you and your people even more of a target for them." Reaper replied, "And if they can't get to you, they'll go after Hiccup and Valka."

"We know the risks." Stoick said, "Let us help you!"

Reaper sighed

"You're not going to leave me alone unless I agree to, aren't you?" He asked

"I'll beg if I have to." Stoick replied, "But I cannot stand idly as these people try to undo everything we've been working to accomplish."

"Okay…but don't blame me or Catherine if anything happens." Reaper said

"We won't." Stoick replied, "Although I do request that if you find anything you tell us before you act on it."

Reaper nodded as the bathroom door swung open and Catherine emerged wearing nothing but a towel wrapped around her body

"Reaper who are you talk-? Oh Stoick, what are you doing here?" Catherine asked while both Stoick and Reaper stared idly at her

"Just talking business Cathy." Reaper replied after a few seconds, "Are you about done?"

"Yeah I just need to dry off and get dress." Catherine said before she went back into the bathroom and closed the door

"How did you end up with a woman like her?" Stoick asked

"A lot of patience and a lot of hard work." Reaper replied, "But I also gave her plenty of space."

"She reminds me of Valka during our younger days." Stoick said

"Well Catherine's a completely different ballgame from Val Stoick." Reaper replied

Meanwhile in the next room; Erwin was getting into a fresher set of clothes while Margaret was getting dressed in the bathroom

"Did you girls enjoy the beach?" Erwin shouted to Margaret

"Yeah!" She replied, "Wish you had been there!"

"Trust me I would've much rather had been with you than at that conference!" Erwin said

"Maybe we could go later?" Margaret asked, "I mean we are going to be staying here for a while as you prepare!"

"Sounds like a good idea." Erwin replied, "Although I'll probably need to get myself a swimsuit because it's been a while since I've taken a swim."

"Or we could just do without?" Margaret said

"I can go for that." Erwin said without pause while Margaret laughed

"We need to have a good night for ourselves anyway." She said, "You know one where we're not always going to be surrounded by our friends and families."

"Yeah that would nice." Erwin said as he finished getting dressed while Margaret emerged from the bathroom wearing a blue dress with formal shoes

"What do you think?" She asked him

"You look gorgeous." He replied as he got up and walked over to her

"Well you're too easy to impress." Margaret said

"No really, you look great!" Erwin replied, "That dress really suits you."

"I just hope I'm not overdressed then." Margaret said before she and Erwin kissed and embraced each other, "You on the other hand look nice as well."

"Glad you think so." Erwin said as there was a knock on the door

"Are you guys about ready in there?" Samantha asked

"Yeah…." Margaret replied hesitantly as she and Erwin broke their embrace before leaving their room to join Barnes and Samantha in the hallway

"How did you get ready so quickly?" Margaret asked Samantha

"I don't waste time trying to make myself look like something I'm not." She replied, "But you look absolutely amazing!"

Margaret blushed as Erwin put his arm around her while Jayden and Sheva came out of their room as the latter was still brushing her hair which she had tied into a bun

"Sheva it looks fine." Jayden said

"I just want to make sure!" Sheva replied as Reaper and Catherine emerged from their room while Stoick left behind him and headed toward his and Valka's room

"Wow Sheva you're defiantly Tesla's daughter." Reaper said to Sheva as she finished brushing her hair and placed the hairbrush in her handbag

"I just want to look nice!" She replied

"And there's nothing wrong with that." Catherine said, "But you do look stunning Sheva."

"Thank you." Sheva said

"I feel like I'm going to a high school prom." Barnes said

"Well I want to eat fancy tonight." Catherine said

"I already arranged for security, so we hopefully don't have to worry about somebody trying to kill us this time." Reaper replied

"Still bringing my gun." Jayden said

"Same here." Barnes replied

"Same." Samantha said

"Got my sword and my gun." Erwin said

"We always have our guns." Catherine replied as Hiccup and Astrid came from down the hall

"Are we all set?" Hiccup asked

"Waiting for your parents and friends." Reaper replied, "Are Snotlout, Fishlegs, and the twins coming?"

"Fishlegs isn't coming, he's going to take a nap." Astrid said, "Snotlout and the twins should be coming soon."

"Let's just hope they behave themselves." Erwin said as Julie came out from her room while Manfred and Harrison joined them followed by Earc and Niamh

"So where are we eating at now?" Hiccup asked

"Another fancy restaurant that Catherine found." Reaper replied

"Is anybody going to try to kill us this time?" Astrid asked

"Already got security forces in place to make sure nobody tries to." Reaper replied as Stoick and Valka joined them with Snotlout and the twins

"Where's Holland?" Catherine said

"He won't be joining us, he already had plans for tonight." Spiros replied

"Didn't mention them earlier." Reaper said, "Does it have to do anything with Lynette being here?"

"You mean Captain Goff?" Erwin asked

"Yeah, he was with her on the beach last night." Reaper replied, "Apparently, they're quite close."

"Probably best we don't ask questions then." Manfred said, "Probably keeping their relationship secret to avoid having her taken off the frontlines."

"Why would she be taken off from the frontlines?" Samantha asked

"Because security regulations require that the loved ones of high-ranking officers like Holland be kept off the frontlines, Margaret is an exception because she is not part of the ISDF." Manfred replied, "And the captain likely doesn't want to be taken away from her battalion after all the work's she done to get to that position and they likely don't get to spend that much time together as Holland is usually in the Pacific while Lynette has likely spent most of her career in Europe."

"Which explains why Holland has been mostly absent." Erwin said, "But I agree with Manfred, we better not ask too many questions, if they want to keep want they have between them a secret, that's up to them."

Reaper nodded

"You're right, that's exactly why they're kept their marriage a secret, I didn't even know until just before we came here." Spiros said, "Holland is one of my best friends, so I don't want to destroy what he has with Lynette."

"Then we'll keep our mouths shut." Reaper said

 **Tourist District**

Holland and Lynette were walking with each other on the sidewalk, wearing civilian clothing so they could fit in and not be noticed

"I think this is the first time I've been out of uniform in forever." Holland said

"Well you spend most of your time on that airship of yours'." Lynette replied, "You need to get off of it more."

"And when's the last time you spent any time as a civilian?" Holland asked

"When we were in the American capital, no words can describe on how refreshing it was to stretch my legs." Lynette replied, "Although it would've been much better if you had been there."

"I had to oversee the repairs to my fleet after a that disaster that had overtook us." Holland said

"You mean the one I keep hearing about from your men involving the Special Projects Division?" Lynette replied

"Yeah that one, last time I'm working with them again." Holland said, "You know after all this is over things are going to go back to normal, with us being on completely different sides of the world from each other."

Lynette sighed and placed her head on Holland's shoulder

"I don't even want to think about that." She said, "I wish our world was more like this one."

"I do too." Holland replied, "And it can be like this one, but it'll take a very long time."

"I don't even know if that's possible." Lynette said, "Because after the Eastern Empire we still got the Chanians to worry about."

"The only thing the Chanians have going for them right now is that both we and the Empire are too distracted to deal with them." Holland replied, "You know Lynette, we have both served long enough for us to be allowed to retire with full benefits."

"But I wouldn't feel right retiring right now." She said

"Even after being turned into a dragon?" Holland asked

"Yeah even after that." Lynette replied

"Then you have a stronger will than I do, because I think that would've been enough for me." Holland said and Lynette laughed

"I've worked too hard to earn the loyalty and trust of my men to give up now." She said

"And I have too." Holland replied, "But we're going have to retire sometime because our bodies can't handle it forever."

"And that time is still a long way off." Lynette said, "And what would you do after retirement?"

"Currently my plan is to work on my models." Holland replied

"Oh yeah…I forgot you collected models, how many do you have now?" Lynette asked

"Will you promise not to divorce me if I told you?" Holland replied and Lynette laughed

"Oh, on second thought forget that I even asked." She said, "Just as long as they're not in every room in the house because I'd like to have my own space too."

"Well I don't have that many." Holland replied

" _Yet_." Lynette said

"You act like I'm obsessed with them." Holland said

"Holland last time I saw your collection it was taking up slightly less than half of our basement." Lynette replied

"It hasn't grown that much because I haven't had that much time to work on any new models." Holland said

Lynette sighed

"Let's not take this any further because I feel like this going to lead to us arguing." She said

"Yeah that's probably for the better." Holland replied

"So, what happened over in that American city?" Lynette asked

"A bunch of East Roman special forces tried to destroy the American airship docks there, but they were stopped by the time we got there and all we did was help restore order." Holland replied

"Then why deploy your entire airship fleet?" Lynette asked

"That was a precautionary measure as far as we could've known that attack could've just been a precursor to a larger attack." Holland replied

"I'll take your word for it." Lynette said

 **Fancy Restaurant**

 **1958 Hours**

Having finished their meals; Astrid, Barnes, Catherine, Earc, Erwin, Harrison, Hiccup, Jayden, Julie, Manfred, Margaret, Niamh, Reaper, Ruffnut, Samantha, Sheva, Snotlout, Spiros, Stoick, Tuffnut, and Valka were sitting around their table

"So, anybody want dessert?" Reaper asked

"No thank…that filled me up." Astrid said

"Same here." Jayden said as he patted his stomach, "This place has good food." '

"Are we returning to Berk tomorrow?" Stoick asked

"Yeah, at least we will, you six and Holland will be staying I guess." Reaper replied and Erwin, Margaret, and Spiros nodded

"But we won't be staying in the city, we'll be joining our forces out near Tripoli where we'll set up our base of operations so we can begin training." Erwin said

"Well then we wish you all the best of luck with your campaign." Stoick said to them

"If you guys need any help from us, you know our numbers." Barnes said, "What about your airships, there's really not anywhere to land airships out there."

"The bulk of the fleet will be return to the Republic for repairs and resupply as well and prepare for the second phase of the plan." Spiros said, "The airships that will be staying behind will be the ones accompanying them when they go in."

"You're going have to train fast then because I doubt the West Romans are going to be able to hold the line under Vibianus for very long." Hiccup said

"I know…I really wished we had more time to prepare, but it does look like we're going have to rush this." Erwin replied, "We probably don't even have enough time to get my corps full equipped with new uniforms and equipment, but we've managed with worst situations."

"As one of my favorite generals once said, a good plan violently executed now is better than a perfect plan executed next week." Reaper said and Erwin nodded

"Well said." He replied, "General Patton I guess?"

"Yep." Reaper said

"So, we hit the ground running and do as much damage to the East Romans as we can, forcing to them to cut back long enough for us to make up for our shortcomings." Manfred said, "And hopefully be ready by the time Holland and Spiros arrive with the second wave."

"Are you sure you don't want us to initiate a bombing campaign to slow them down so you have more to prepare?" Reaper asked

"I think it would be better if our arrival catches them completely off guard, we'll lose the element of surprise if we start bombing way beforehand." Erwin replied, "Plus a bombing campaign would also tip Marcus off about our intervention and also give him more time to reinforce North Africa before our arrival."

"What kind of dragons are there in North Africa anyway?" Manfred asked

"I don't know, I've never been that far south." Valka replied, "But I know that there _are_ dragons living there."

"I'm guessing probably a lot of Desert Wraiths, which is a breed of Sand Wraith." Hiccup said

"Never heard of those." Erwin said

"They look like Night Furies, but are a pale pink with black stripes and spend most of their time hiding beneath sand." Hiccup replied, "And they shoot hardened balls of sand with weak fire, but that's all we know about them."

"How do you know about them?" Manfred asked

"There's a rather short entry about them in the Book of Dragons." Hiccup replied, "Bork the Bold apparently encountered one at some point or heard about them through a trader, my money is on the latter though."

"What about the Mediterranean?" Julie asked

"Mainly a lot of tidal class dragons." Astrid replied, "But it really depends on where you are down there. The areas with mountainous coastlines tend to have large populations of Deadly Nadders, Gronckles, Monstrous Nightmares, and Zipplebacks."

"What about Night Furies?" Harrison asked

"There's been sightings in the Dinarides and Alps but none of them confirmed." Barnes replied, "But I wouldn't go looking for them as they may not be as friendly as Toothless has been toward us."

"We have no intention of doing so." Erwin said

"Have you guys ever investigated any of these sightings?" Margaret asked

"As much as we would to, we really don't have the time plus many of the sightings were in territory still held by the East Romans." Hiccup replied, "But we have been in the area where some of the sightings were reported before but we have never seen anything even remotely resembling a Night Fury."

"Well most of the sightings have been from fighter jets moving at high speed, so they could still be a case of mistaken identity." Reaper said

"I like to keep my hopes up that there are more Night Furies out there somewhere." Hiccup replied

"If there are Night Furies out there we may need to consider the possibility they don't want to be found." Valka said

"As long as they're out of the hands of the East Romans they can stay hidden all they want." Reaper replied, "I personally have no interest in going to look for them, but I won't stop you guys from trying, but as Barnes said they may not take too lightly to being found defiantly by post-humans."

"What about Stormcutters?" Jayden asked

"There's a small population of them in the Cantabrian Mountains on the Iberian Peninsula and unconfirmed sightings in the Dinarides and Pyrenees." Barnes replied, "But Gene Corp records say that are populations of them in Urals and Caucasus Mountains."

"So basically, they're limited to mountain ranges?" Sheva said

"It's their natural environment, the Scandinavian Alps used to have one of the largest Stormcutter populations in Europe, but the Romans, Gene Corp, and Drago brought a quick end to that." Valka replied, "Cloudjumper is one of the surviving few."

"Human civilization has a habit of fucking up every ecosystem it encounters, look at our world for example." Reaper said

"But you also wouldn't be where you without doing that." Stoick replied, "I guess it's just the curse of being civilized."

"Isn't there people out there in this world that call humanity a plague?" Hiccup asked

"Yep." Reaper replied, "But they're few in between, but every civilization must expand to survive including ours, but at least we do our best to maintain a balance compared to how things used to be under the old order."

"Old Order?" Hiccup asked, "Never heard you use that term before."

"The way things were before the Time of Troubles started." Reaper replied, "The United States and the world was a… _very_ different place back then."

"Well we've heard that before." Hiccup said

"Is it true that Americans used to get so fat that had to be buried in piano cases?" Manfred asked

"That happened only once." Reaper replied, "But I have heard of cases where crematoriums burned down before they tried to cremate a corpse that was too big for their cremator."

"What in Odin's name would make people do that to themselves?!" Stoick asked

"Believe it or not because our society allowed them to, if not encourage it." Catherine replied, "I mean people used to get so big that their weight would cut the blood flow to their legs causing them to get amputated, it was horrible."

"How did you fix that?" Valka asked

"The Civil War forced a lot of people to cut back because having three or more meals a day became harder to sustain due to shortages and after the war ended Emmonds introduced laws to discourage such behavior including banning restaurants from serving people over a certain _size_ , making them pay more for health insurance, etc." Reaper replied

"Were there people that-?" Astrid asked

"Rebelled over it? No." Reaper replied, "But was there were protests, but those died out over time as things improved and people forgot about it."

"Well we better get back to the hotel because it's getting late." Barnes said after looking at his wrist watch

"You're right we should." Reaper replied as the group stood up

"It was nice being able to sit down and have a quiet meal together for once." Catherine said

"Yeah we should do this more often if people don't keep trying to kill us while we're at it." Samantha replied as Jayden and Sheva made way for Earc and Niamh to get up from their seats

"So what time do we leave tomorrow?" Earc asked

"Noon." Reaper replied, "Give us plenty of time to wake up and get our stuff together."

Catherine and Margaret hugged

"It was great to be with you again mom." Margaret said to her

"Same here." She replied, "Just stay strong me us and Erwin, would you?"

"I will." Margaret said as she and Catherine released each other before she joined Erwin and his brothers and sister

"You ready to go?" Erwin asked her

"Yeah." She replied before they all left the restaurant and got into their respective vehicles


End file.
